Changes Sequel I Darkness
by Dark Phoenix Rising
Summary: Chapter 30! After their children were obviously kidnapped by Sabretooth, the XMen try to find out where their enemy is hiding. Soon, they reach a facility and know that their future depends on their success. But things turn out completely wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Here it is. The Sequel to _Changes_. I hope you enjoy it as much as you did its Prequel. Have fun reading it and please review: )

The Sequel has two parts. Both are connected with each other and tell the whole story, while each single part also completes a story on its own. Confusing, I know. But you'll see! The first part of it has the title **Darkness**, while the second part is called **Covenant** (up to now! I might change it. It depends on what I come up with in the future. ; ) ). Enjoy!

**Changes Sequel – I. Darkness Part 1**

It was a beautiful, but also calm Sunday morning. The mansion was slowly dipped into soft sunlight, while the rich colors of the garden developed its beauty completely. Not a single mark was left of the heavy battle which had taken place four years ago. Despite some light encounters with the Brotherhood, the tension between both groups wasn't as strong as in the past. Mostly because of Magneto's fear of the Phoenix and simply because he had trouble to find new mutants for his group after what had happened. It wasn't the only thing that had changed…

Peter and Kitty had become a couple shortly after the incident and married two months ago, while Ororo's and Kurt's wedding had taken place three years ago. Their daughter Talia Josephine or short TJ, who inherited her father's look completely except for the tail, was now three years old and the best friend of Rachel, the three year old daughter of Logan and Jean. Nevertheless, the happiness of the others wasn't meant for everyone. Even if they had a now five year old daughter together, Rogue and Bobby split; mostly because of a new addition to the team: Remy LeBeau. Together they lived apart from the mansion in a small apartment, since Rogue had found work in the city after leaving school. Her former classmates on the contrary still lived in the institute and were either visiting a college or working somewhere nearby.

Inside the large house, most mutants were still asleep. But only most…

Logan and Jean were cuddled up to each other and fast asleep as all of a sudden the door was opened quickly and two dark haired children jumped onto the bed. "Daddy, wake up!" Lily demanded and Logan sighed heavily while pulling a face because of the rough interruption. Still, he didn't even think about obeying. He wanted to stay in this nice warm bed with this even nicer body and soft skin close to his. "Come on, you promised!"

Jean pulled the sheet closer and heaved a deep sigh. "Your kids are awake…," she said sleepily and buried her head in the pillow again, whereas his daughter, still sitting on her father's hip, pulled on his sheet violently.

"They're your kids till breakfast," he growled and felt how Lily began to shake him, while Jack grabbed his pillow.

"Dad, come on!" the boy begged and made a face while he pulled on it.

"You said it, Daddy!" Lily added insistently and pouted.

Logan slowly opened his hazel eyes a bit and looked right into their puppy-dog faces. "Fine, I'll get up," he finally mumbled half asleep just to bury his head in the pillow.

"Yeah!" both kids cheered and stormed out of the room again to get their backpacks, which they'd already prepared the evening before.

Logan yawned and stretched before he slowly set up a bit, still completely drunk of sleep. "They must have gotten this from you!" he grunted before he pulled the sheets aside. After he got dressed in his casual jeans, shirt and leather jacket, he bent over the bed and placed a kiss on his wife's cheek. "Ya really not coming?" he asked her softly and pulled a strand out of her face gently.

Jean smiled slightly and opened her eyes a bit. "Still have work to do," she replied tiredly. "And someone has to watch Rachel as long as she's still sick." Her voice was thick from her drunk feeling, since the twins had woken her from a very deep slumber.

"Dad!" a voice demanded aloud and he closed his eyes sighing. His sensitive ears were already vibrating like hell and he was glad that they were the only ones living in that part of the mansion. By now, his kids would have easily woken up every student on the corridor, if Charles hadn't given them the west wing as their wedding gift.

"Sometimes, I'd like to know where the OFF-button is…," he grunted and took his bag from the ground.

"No, you don't!" Jean said smiling and already missed the warmth next to her. Shivering, she pulled her legs close.

"Right, I don't!" Logan replied smirking and his eyes softened as she pulled his pillow close to snuggle up against it in the next second. "See ya later!"

"Be careful!" she mumbled and he knew that she'd be fast asleep soon.

Following his twins, who rather ran than walked, to the garage, he handed each of them their helmets before he pulled his bike to the outside. Looking up into the red heaven he was glad that the early May morning was surprisingly warm again. For nearly a week they had unusual warm and beautiful weather. He was sure that as soon as the sun had risen it would become hot once more. "Got everything?" he asked his kids and both only nodded quickly. He knew they only wanted him to start and not ask any stupid questions. "Good." Logan put his own helmet on before he lifted Jack up, placing him behind himself and afterwards Lily, who now sat in front of him. "Hold on tight!" he demanded and waited until Jack's small hands were wrapped tightly around his waist. Lily took a hold of the handlebars. Checking once more that his kids were safe and fine, Logan started the engine and drove down the driveway towards the gate.

Hours later, Jean walked down the staircase with Rachel on her arm. The girl, who looked exactly like a small version of her mother, clung to her and rested her head on her shoulder. Reaching the kitchen, the woman smiled at her friends, who were already gathered in the room for breakfast.

"Morning!" she greeted them and sat her girl down on a chair to get her medicine.

"Morning," Ororo said back smiling and put down a small plate in front of her own daughter.

"All alone?" Hank asked her since they were used to Logan and Jean appearing together with their kids. "It's so quiet here. How come that I don't see your twins running around, huh?"

Jean giggled while she administered Rachel a spoon with a red liquid. Making a face, the girl pushed her hand away after swallowing it. "Sorry, sweety, but it's necessary," the grown up excused and placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Logan promised them to go swimming with them in the morning."

Scott looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Oh, then it was them I heard."

"You heard them!" she asked him in surprise. "Well, they were loud but not that loud that you could have heard them on the other side of the building…" At least she hoped so. She knew what her children were capable of…

"Except he suddenly has your husband's hearing abilities!" Hank winked and Scott laughed.

"No, I was in the kitchen and heard them," he explained and laid the paper away. "So, they gave him a hard time, huh?"

"Well, if jumping on the bed and pulling sheets or pillows away count, then yes," she smiled while she placed a plate and cup in front of Rachel. Pouring her some tea she began to take a piece of bread out of the basket and prepared it for her. The girl watched her mother tiredly and coughed heavily.

"Still not better?" Ororo asked worriedly and gave her a look.

"Well, the fever is gone, but she still has a cold," Jean explained and watched her daughter eating slowly. Gently, she stroked over her head before she sat down next to her. She was glad that Rachel was feeling a bit better by now. It had been a hard time for both parents to switch between teaching and taking care of their youngest wile keeping the twins happy. She was more than glad to have Logan on her side.

"When will Logan be back?" Hank asked her and sipped on his coffee.

She shrugged. "You know the twins. The more they can stay in the water the happier they are."

"I wonder where they got that from, Scott said and nodded towards Kurt when he entered. "Morning Kurt!"

"Hallo," the mutant said and kissed his wife tenderly, before he placed a kiss on his daughters head and sat down next to her.

"Dad, I wanna go swimming," TJ said immediately and looked at him with her big yellow eyes. "Can we go?"

"Honey, you can't even swim, yet," Ororo said and put her cup away. "We can go to the pool later if you want." The girl pouted. "Don't make that face now. What's wrong with the pool?"

"Isa makes me wet," the girl protested and climbed onto her father's lap.

"But Isabella will go to her mommy today," Kurt explained softly and put a strand of her black hair back.

"Right, so she can't be around to tease you."

Still, it wasn't enough to calm the girl. "The pool's bowling…"

"You mean boring, honey," Kurt corrected her and smiled softly.

Ororo sighed and turned towards Jean. "Where does Logan take the kids every time? Do you know that?"

Jean swallowed her coffee before she answered. "There is a lake in a small wood nearby. Not many people know it, so it's more private there. But don't ask me how to get there!" She shook her head. Even if she'd been there before several times, it was always a miracle to her how he found back every time again.

XXX

Lily shrieked as she ran into the cold wet again. Laughing she covered her face when her brother squirted a great amount of water into her face. "Jack!" she protested and ran after him, but he was quicker and dived. Looking around, she waited for him to reappear as he suddenly grabbed her from behind and pulled her underwater. Gasping for air, she reached the surface again after a moment and pouted. "That wasn't nice!" The boy shrugged and gave her a grin before he dived once more. Running out of the water, Lily ran towards her father who was watching them while he rested against a tree. "Daddy!" she cried and jumped into his arms.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" he asked and looked into her hazel eyes which were so much like his own, before he pulled a wet strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Jack's mean to me!" she pouted and looked at her brother who was only grinning at her from afar. "He knows that I don't like to be pulled underwater…"

Chuckling, Logan placed her down before he whispered something into her ear. Giggling, the girl nodded and ran towards her brother again. Splashing water at him, she laughed as he suddenly shrieked when Logan grabbed him from behind and raised him up. "So, you're teasing you sister, pal?" he asked, while the boy tried to get free laughing. "That ain't nice, ya know…" Smirking at him, the grown up threw him a bit into the air and watched how his son landed in the cold wet.

Swimming to the surface, while he heard his sister laughing, Jack pulled a face. "Dad!"

"What?" Logan gave back smirking, before he watched his son coming closer. "Payday, huh?"

"You bet!" Jack said and splashed water at him, before he tried to pull his father off his feet. "Lil', come on, help me!" he cried. Giggling, the girl jumped on the back of her father and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Pulling at him from all sides, Logan sighed playfully.

"'Kay, I give up," he said, but not with a grin on his face. Quickly, he had grabbed his shrieking kids and dived with them underwater.

Looking at his watch a bit later he noticed that it was time to go back home. The hardest job was now to get the twins out of the water, he knew that. Both loved the cold liquid so much that it was nearly impossible to make them go out of it once they were in. Calling out their names, he waited until both looked towards him before he beckoned them to come over. "Come on, time to go!" he said and immediately saw how they began to pout. "You can swim in the pool more later," Logan tried to sooth them and handed each of his kids a towel. Watching them while he got dressed he packed their things together before the twins finally came over. Smirking he watched how Jack dried his dark unruly short hair which stuck up into every direction, while Lily combed through her shoulder length, surprisingly straight hair which had the same color than her brothers. It was really a miracle to him how both kids were so much like him, but only Lily had inherited her mother's hair while Jack had a hard time to tame his. Waiting until both had gotten their backpacks, he handed them their helmets again and soon they were back on the streets.

XXX

"So, when did Logan and you plan to leave?" Ororo asked Jean and put the dishes together whereas the red head was putting down her daughter to the ground.

Jean shrugged and handed her girl a glass with warm tea. "I don't even know what he has planned for today," she answered honestly. Logan surprised her each year one day after the twins' birthday with something new. They'd agreed to celebrate their wedding anniversary a day later after, since both wanted to concentrate on the twins' birthday only on that day. So one year they'd went on a trip to New York and stayed over night in a hotel, another year they'd went to see a movie and have dinner afterwards… This year she had no clue what he would come up with this time. Looking at the clock on the wall, which showed almost 10 a.m. she knew that he probably was on his way back already.

"It's still a miracle to me," Hank grinned and pulled Rachel, his godchild, up into his strong arms while the girl immediately began to play with his fur, "that he hasn't forgotten your anniversary once! I would have bet he would forget it at least one time…"

Jean smiled at him. "Sorry to disappoint you!" She reached over a dish cloth to Ororo before both women began to washing up. "It really okay for the two of you to watch over them until we get back?"

"Of course!" Hank replied and smiled at Rachel before he turned towards Jean again. "The twins can be little monsters but at least they listen to us and this angel here never teases me, right?" he asked the girl in his arms and Rachel nodded.

"Right!"

"So my kids are little monsters, huh?" the red head asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Blame their father for it," the blue mutant went on teasing her. "His strong genes are coming through within them. There are mostly like little whirlwinds and run around chasing each other. And I bet they don't have this feral side from you!" He winked at her.

Ororo had to laugh. "You're still pissed because Jack surprised you last winter with the whole bunch of snow he had dropped on your head from the balcony. And because Lily had taken a picture from it and had hung it up in the kitchen." She heard Jean giggling. "You really looked like a big blue snowman on it, Hank! I wished one of the kids had had a carrot back then!"

"As I said, little monsters!" the man replied and pulled a face as the sound of a bike echoed through the room. "And here they come!"

It didn't take long and the sound of little footsteps could be heard in the corridor. Jean glanced over to the door and waited for one of her children to appear. Just as she had put a plate down, Lily ran around the corner and nearly bumped into her mother. "Not so fast!" the red head immediately said and watch how Jack barely managed to stop behind his sister. Still, she had to smirk. Hank was right… Since she had never been so wild when she'd been a child it was absolutely obvious who was responsible for it.

"Sorry," the girl said grinning and sat down on a stool, while her brother had already taken a seat.

Jean could only shake her head and sighed. Handing both a plate and a glass she still waited for Logan to show up. "So, you had fun?"

"Jack pulled me underwater!" Lily told her and pulled a face while looking at her brother.

"But I bet your dad came to rescue you, huh?" Hank said smiling and Ororo looked briefly up from the dishes.

"Yeah, he had thrown him into the water."

"You, too," Jack said protesting and gave her a look.

"Hey," a voice suddenly said from the door and both kids turned around. "What did I say about bringing your backpacks upstairs _before_ having breakfast?" Logan cocked an eyebrow at them and pointed towards the corridor. "Come on, off ya go!" Jumping of their stools, the twins headed down the way to the garage where they had left their backpacks. Shaking his head, Logan walked over to Jean and grabbed her waist. Pulling her close he placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Hey."

She smiled up at him. "Hey. Had fun?"

"Yeah," he nodded before he gave his youngest daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Hey pum'kin." Stretching out her small arms, he took her into his and pulled a strand of her long red hair out of her face. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded and held on tight to him.

"That's good," Logan said smirking and heard how his twins ran down the stairs back on their way to the kitchen. "I hope you placed them back to were they belong and not just threw them into the living room," he said warningly and watched them closely, but both shook their heads. "I hope so!"

"Hey Logan," Scott suddenly said from the door and looked into the room. "Charles wants to see you!"

"Okay!" Placing another kiss on Rachel's forehead, he put her down before he walked towards the door.

"When do you want to leave later?" Jean asked him quickly and prepared the breakfast for the twins.

Logan shrugged. "Around 6 p.m.?" he asked her and she nodded in agreement. "See ya later!"

XXX

In the meanwhile, Bobby was in his room and packed the last things into the bag for his daughter. "Isa, are you ready?" he called and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. "Your mom will be here any minute and you know that she hates to wait!" Watching how the door opened, a dark blonde haired girl with blue eyes came into view; looking rather unhappy. She pulled her chin-length hair back behind her ears while coming closer. "Want me to do it?" Bobby asked her softly and pulled her onto his lap. He took the elastic band into his hand and worked on her hair quickly. "There you go." Smiling at her, he placed her to the ground again.

"Do you have anything?"

"Yeah, I think so," Isabella replied and looked around, checking if there was really nothing left of her stuff.

"Also Mr. Munchkin?" The girl quickly grabbed a brown teddy from the bed and nodded. Bobby took her bag in one hand and hers in the other before they walked down the corridor and staircase. Nearly reaching the front door, Isabella stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked her worriedly and wrinkled his brows in confusion.

"I still have to say bye," she complaint and gave him a look which told him immediately that he should have thought about it himself.

"Sure, sorry!" Bobby excused and smiled at her. "But hurry, okay?"

"Yeah," the girl said and ran off quickly to the kitchen. Arriving there breathlessly, she stopped in the doorway.

"Hey, Isa!" Jack greeted her and dropped off his stool. "What's up?" Curiously, he eyed her wile she held her teddy tight and looked at the others with her big eyes.

"Just wanted to say bye. Mommy's coming to get me," she explained and made a face. She loved to stay at the mansion with her friends. It was much more fun with them than being alone at home.

"Greet you mom from us, will ya?" Ororo told her smiling and the girl nodded. "And Remy of course!"

Looking around with her big blue eyes she pouted. "Where's Logan?"

"I'll show ya, come on!" Jack said and took her by the hand before both ran off.

"Oh, your son already has got a girlfriend?" Scott teased Jean and Hank grinned, too.

"What does his father say about it, huh?" the blue mutant added smirking.

"Ah, stop it!" the red head replied and slapped them with the cloth. "They are five, not fifteen!"

"Uhu," Scott smirked. "Don't forget he has most of his daddy's genes! I know that Jack has girlfriends all over the place."

"Yep, he already has a fan club of his own," Hank nodded. "Not as many members as his dad has, but he comes close to it…"

Jean looked at Ororo for help and the white haired woman playfully gave the men a look. "They are only jealous because Jack is as good looking as his father is and they don't have any girls running after them!"

"Oh, don't let your husband hear that, 'Ro!" the blue mutant teased her with a grin.

XXX

Logan stood in front of Charles desk with his hand buried in his pocket. He was talking to the man for almost 15 minutes now and listened to further instructions. "When does the plane land?" he asked and looked at the picture in his hand.

"She should arrive at 2:24 p.m.," Charles replied.

Logan nodded. Suddenly he looked up and turned as the door was opened. Watching how Jack stood at it, while a little girl ran into his arms, he had barely time to react as she jumped into his arms. "Hey, kid! What's wrong? Time to go?"

Isabella nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "I don't wanna go," she said sadly and pulled a face. "I wanna stay here…"

Logan shrugged. "Well, it's your mom's decision, ya know."

Starting to sob, she clung to him again. "But it's boring at home… I don't want this old grandma watching over me when mom and Remy are at work…"

Thinking about it, Logan figured that the old grandma must be Rogue's neighbor. He had met the woman once after he'd brought Isabella back home after they had spend a day out with everyone. He still remembered the sermon she'd given him about leaving a young woman alone with a child because she thought that he was the father. Hearing the sobs of his godchild, he stroked over her back soothingly. "Look," he said calmly and made her look at him, while he wiped away her tears. "It's only a few days and you'll be back, okay?" She nodded after a while. "Good." He placed her to the ground again and met her eyes. "Tell your mom I said hi, will ya?"

"Yeah," Isabella nodded and switched shortly between him and the Professor. "Bye!"

"Bye and greet your mother and Remy also from me," Charles smiled at her kindly.

Watching her leave, Logan turned to his son and gave him a look. "What did I say about doors?"

"Knocking first and waiting for someone to tell you to come in," the boy replied. "Sorry!" Calmly he closed the door behind him and his father only shook his head.

"Reminds me a lot of you," Charles told him and had to smile.

"Whatever," Logan replied and put the picture into a pocket. "Is there anything else?"

His opposite gave him a stern look."Yes, I'm afraid there is…"

XXX

Hours later, Logan was waiting at the front gate of the airport and watched everyone closely who came out of it. By now it was already 30 minutes later than the plane was supposed to land and he only wanted to get back home. He still had to shower and change before taking Jean out for dinner. Looking at the picture again as a woman stepped out of the front gate and looked around searching, he checked once more if it was really her, before he walked towards her. "Mrs. Frost?" he asked her politely and she pulled her sunglasses up a bit; mustering him from head to toe. "Chuck sent me to bring you to the mansion."

She nodded and smiled at him while she took her glasses off. Logan could have sworn that he had never seen so icy blue eyes before in his life. "Then let's go, Mr…?"

"Name's Logan," he only said and took her suitcase and bag. "The car's over there!"

She followed him towards the black car and watched him curiously with a speculative smile on her lips. After she had sat down on the passenger's seat, she offered him her hand smiling. "Call me Emma," she said smiling in a low voice. "So, you're the famous Wolverine, huh? Had I known that the mansion had so good looking man, I might have come earlier."

Logan only cocked an eyebrow at her, while he took notice of her far too short light blue skirt and the also very low cut white top. He made a mental note to kick Charles' butt for being saddled with her until he was back at the mansion. Ignoring the bright smile she gave him, he started the engine and headed back home.

XXX

A few hours later, the X-Men were gathered in Charles' office and looked at the newcomer curiously. While Logan stood in a corner and had his hands buried in his pockets, and desperately tried to ignore the lascivious smile Emma gave him non stop, the others sat on the sofa and stools. Looking at Scott and Hank, Logan could tell that both obviously thought the woman was very interesting. They practically ate her up with her stares. But he also noticed Bobby's weird look.

"I would like to introduce Emma Frost to you," Charles explained and smiled at the woman next to him who raised her hand briefly. "She is a telepath and will be here for quiet a while to help me with new additions to Cerebro and some other things. I hope you welcome her as any other student and guest."

The door was opened and Jean stepped in looking rather stressed. Turning around, she stepped closer until her green eyes met icy-blue ones. Narrowing hers, she tried to remember where she had seen this woman before. Looking at Bobby briefly who only nodded it hit her. "What is she doing here!" she asked coldly and walked over to Logan, who had looked at her frowning. He looked to and fro between Emma and his wife and tried to figure out what was wrong all of a sudden.

"You know her?" he asked her and pulled her close, which Emma noticed with a spiteful look.

"She was one of the mutants who attacked me in the hiding place four years ago. Because of her Dark Phoenix nearly killed everyone!" Giving the white haired woman an angry look, the others turned her heads towards Emma in shock. "She worked for Magneto."

"Right," Emma nodded and crossed her arms while she was glaring at the red head. "I _worked_ for him. And it's not my problem if you can't control your powers, girl!" Growling, Logan stepped forward and placed himself in front of his wife. Even if he got rid of most of his bad habits, he still was overprotective when it came to his family.

"Logan, stop!" Charles immediately intervened. "I know that she worked for Eric."

"Then why do you invite her to our place, huh?" the man asked him angrily and glared at the woman in front of him, who had watched him closely.

"Because you can need my help here," Emma answered simply and put her hands to her hips. "And I'm sorry for the attack. I only followed orders. And not even good ones…"

"Bite me!" Jean hissed and her eyes glowed briefly fiery, but Logan held her back. She could still feel the pain the woman had made her endure back then.

"Jean, please! You gave Mystique another chance, so please try to give her one, too!" Charles suggested and looked at the red head pleadingly. Jean only snorted and walked out of the room; slamming the door shut behind her. The others could only exchange glances, while Logan shook his head and crossed his arms. "Would you try and talk to her please? I don't want any new hostility in here, Logan."

"I'll try," the man replied and gave Emma a short glare. "But I suggest you keep away from her!"

"Gladly!" the woman spat and turned her attention to the Professor again.

XXX

After she had calmed down a bit and took a shower, Jean was in the bedroom and wanted to get dressed for the evening. Hearing the water running in the bathroom, she combed through her chin-length hair which looked exactly the same as before Alkali Lake again. She had gotten tired of just letting it grow and could even convince Logan of it after he had pulled a face for minutes when she'd come back from the hairdresser. She heard him coming out of the room next to their bedroom and smiled up at him when he closed the door after entering.

"Still wrapped in a towel?" he smirked since, he too, was wearing one only right now.

"Well, you didn't give a hint, so I don't know what to wear…," she shrugged and he opened the wardrobe next to their large bed. She watched him searching through her clothes for a while as he finally pulled out a short, tight black dress with a low neckline. Raising an eyebrow at him she took it into her hands and watched how he pulled out a grayish shirt and black pants for himself. "A restaurant?" she asked him and tried to get to know more but he only shrugged smirking. "Oh, come on, Logan…" she begged and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Don't be such a dick." Hoping that it would convince him a bit, she began to place kisses on his back.

"So, I'm a dick, huh?" he asked her teasingly and turned around to pull her closer. "Actually I thought Cyke was one…" She giggled when he began to tickle her. "Just be patient and see, okay?" He kissed her briefly before he began to get dressed. Smirking he turned his head to catch her watching him after a while. Blushing, Jean was suddenly very occupied with her dress and he had to chuckle. "Baby, you have plenty of time to stare at me from all sides as long as you want later," he told her straight ahead and sent shivers down her spine with his low voice.

After both had finally gotten dressed, they walked over to the kids' rooms. Lily and Jack were occupied with playing a game and looked up after the door was being opened. "We go now," Jean said and they nodded. "I want you to behave and not making trouble, okay?" She bent down and gave them a kiss. "Good night!"

Logan did the same. "Behave!" he said and looked especially at Jack. He knew what his son was capable off. "Sleep well!"

"Have fun!" Lily replied and pulled her wolf closer with which she had played before.

"I'll watch them, dad!" Jack said smirking and heard his father chuckle.

"I believe that," Logan replied and closed the door a bit behind them.

After checking on Rachel who was asleep, both walked down to the kitchen where the whole group was gathered and already eating.

"Time to go?" Hank asked them and received a nod as an answer. "We go upstairs after dinner. Have fun!"

"You mean behave!" Scott said smirking and grinned at the couple.

"Cyke, just shut up, will ya?" Logan grunted and put his arm around Jean's waist. He noticed the look Emma gave them and ignored her. He didn't want Jean's mood to change because of her. "See ya and thanks!" Turning around they disappeared.

Looking at the others, Emma poured new water into her glass. "So, they are a couple?" she asked curiously.

"They are not only a couple they are married," Ororo answered rather chilly without looking at her. She couldn't tell why, but somehow she absolutely disliked her completely.

"Are they?" the woman said innocently and looked at Scott. "Eric never mentioned that."

"Yeah, because he doesn't know. What's it to you anyway?" Mystique replied and glared at the woman. Her eyes kept on watching her since the woman had stepped into the mansion. Somehow she didn't like her either; thinking something was suspicious about her…

"Well, I'm new here, right?" Emma only shrugged and sipped on her water, while she switched her attention to the men.

XXX

Jean smiled and took Logan's hand while sitting in a corner of a restaurant in New York City. "So you remembered it," she said happily and he shrugged playfully.

"Heard someone saying you would like to see it," he teased her and kissed her hand lovingly.

Blushing, she pulled a strand out of her face. She couldn't believe that Logan had taken her to see the Phantom of the Opera first and now they were sitting for over one and a half hour in a romantic small restaurant and kept on flirting with each other. He briefly glanced over to some dancing couples, before he got up and took her hand. "Come on." Following him, her heart was beating strongly when he pulled her close and looked lovingly into her eyes. Dancing with each other slowly, she soon wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him deeply, before she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, still dancing. She was definitely more than happy now. If it was up to her she would freeze this moment forever.

Dancing with each other until far past midnight, they were quiet surprised to see that they were the last ones left in the restaurant. After Logan had paid the bill, he took her hand and they walked over to the river. Slowly walking next to each other, while they held on tight to the other, they didn't say anything. Their eyes were fixed on the Statue of Liberty which was illuminated in front of the beautiful skyline. Stopping, Jean bent over the railing and looked at it lost in thoughts. Slowly, Logan bent over her and pulled her tight while he rested his head on her shoulder. "What are you thinking?" he asked her softly and followed her gaze.

"I don't know," Jean said barely audible and covered his hands with hers; shivering a bit since the night was rather cold. "It only appears to me as if…the thing with Rogue happened in a complete other life, you know. It's so long ago… I just can't believe how much has happened since then."

Thinking about it for a while, Logan shrugged. "For me it's been another life back then…"

Frowning, Jean turned around and looked directly into his eyes which reflected the artificial lights due to his night vision. "What do you mean?"

He pulled her close and pressed his body against hers while stroking her cheek gently. "My real life began with you. Everything before doesn't count for me…"

Smiling, she pulled him down and they got lost in a deep passionate kiss. "Thanks for the evening," she said softly and stroked his cheek softly. Looking into his eyes, she noticed again that something was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

He let go of her and bent over the railing this time while she waited for his reply. His eyes were fixed on the statue again. "Chuck wants me to go on a mission…"

Being shock first, Jean stepped closer with widened eyes. "When? And for how long?" she asked and looked at him from aside. She could tell that he wasn't happy about it either.

"Tomorrow," he answered calmly and met her gaze. "But only for two days. He wants Shiro, Neal and me to check something out in Mexico." Nodding, she looked down sadly. She hated to be separated from him. Not only because she always was worried like hell, she just couldn't stand being without him anymore. "Hey," he said softly and touched her chin gently. "You have two days without me going on your nerves. I'd call this something!" He wobbled his head playfully but still, he was also sad. Giving a brief laugh, she wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her close again. "Maybe I'm back sooner. Who knows…"

"As long as nothing happens to you…," she replied and sniffed while she listened to his heart beat.

"Nothing will happen to me, okay? It's not a dangerous mission."

She nodded and he wiped away her tears. "We should drive back. We have classes tomorrow."

He glanced briefly at his watch. "Yeah…" Kissing her again, he wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked back to their car in silence.

Back home, they thanked Ororo and Hank for watching their children before they checked briefly on them. Wishing each other a good night, their two friends returned to their rooms, while Jean walked over to the bedroom and pulled the zipper of her dress down. Gasping, she bit her lip, when she felt Logan's lips on her neck all of a sudden. Quickly, his foot closed the door, while his hands pulled the dress down. "It's already late," she gasped again and he turned her around, keeping on kissing her.

"It's never too late for this," he replied huskily and laid her down on the bed, whereas he quickly got rid off his clothes. Bending down again, he pulled her left leg up, stroking up and down gently, while his tongue fought with hers softly. Closing her eyes, Jean enjoyed his caressing. Moving up her hip a bit, she helped him to get rid off her pants, just to feel him laying on top of her again in the next second. Biting her lip to suppress a soft moan, her hands entwined in his thick dark her while he kissed his way downwards. Heaving a deep breath, she arched up against him and locked the door mentally at the same time. Since their twins had caught them once, they made sure the door was really closed. Feeling her heart kicking into high gear, Jean began to pant under his kissing and touching. Sometimes, she really wanted to know where he had learned his job. Throwing her head back, she bit her lips once more when he finally let go of her center, just to take care of other sensitive parts again. Looking at him with dazed eyes, which practically burned with lust and desire, she pulled him into another deep kiss and spread her legs. Supporting him with his hands next to her, he didn't break it when he found her entrance and glided into her. Both heaved a very deep and loud breath, before he settled down on her and began to move. Adjusting to his movement, she had to close her eyes as her strong feeling overwhelmed her completely. Feeling their hearts gaining speed constantly, both began to pant and moan softly in passion, still exchanging tender kisses while their hands were entwined. Within, Logan fought against Wolverine who wanted to claim his mate for himself alone. He knew as soon as the animal would take over, the tender love-making, which they were used to add after celebrating their anniversary, would be over and result in simple wild sex. And he didn't want it now. He just loved and enjoyed seeing her react under his soft touches and would definitely not destroy it by giving his berserker full reign. Opening his eyes panting when she clung tighter to him, he knew that she was already close. Tongue kissing her once more, he pulled her leg up a bit and thrust harder just to feel her muscles contract in the next second. It was enough to pull him over the edge, too.

Heavily breathing, both exchanged another loving kiss, before he pulled her close, while she unlocked the door again. Stroking through her sweated face, he pulled back a strand and kissed her forehead again. "I love you…," he whispered softly and felt her cuddling up against him smiling satisfied.

"I love you, too," she replied barely audible and it didn't take long until both fell asleep.

XXX

On the next morning, he sat in the kitchen and read the newspaper while sipping on his coffee. Even if his nose caught a now familiar scent, he didn't look up when Emma entered the room. His night had been beautiful, but his sleep had been rather short and the last thing he wanted to endure now was her… Seeing him, she immediately smiled and leant over the counter to give him a good view into her cleavage. "Hi," she poured and heard him sigh.

"Hey…," Logan replied annoyed and turned the paper around to go on reading it.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading!" he said in a tone as if she was brain-dead.

Emma gave a restrained laugh. "I mean all alone. Where's your precious girlfriend?"

Sighing once more, he put the newspaper aside and gave her a look. "My _wife_ has classes."

She nodded while playing with a strand of her hair. "I see… Do you teach, too?"

"Yeah…"

"Which ones?"

Cocking an eyebrow at her, he crossed his arms in front of his chest; looking rather pissed. "PE, Self-defense and Foreign Languages…"

"Quiet a lot…," Emma said impressed. "So, it's you and Jean, huh?" As an answer he only nodded annoyed. Sometimes he asked himself where his beast was when he needed it the most…. "How long are the two of you together?"

"What is this? A questionnaire!" he growled and narrowed his eyes. Even if his patience had become better during his marriage and time with Jean, sometimes even his limits were reached.

"Well, I'm new here and want to get to know you better," she shrugged and went into puppy-dog-eyes mode.

Shaking his head and heaving a deep sigh, he sipped on his coffee once more. "Nearly 6 years."

"And married?"

"4 years."

"And three kids right? Impressive…" She nodded appreciating, even if children were the last thing on this planet that interested her.

Logan only nodded with a blank expression on his face before he looked at the newspaper again. "What else do you want to know?" he asked her uninterested. "Pants sizes?"

She giggled and bit her lip while trying to get a better look at him over the counter. "Well, would you tell me?" she asked innocently and received a look from him.

"What do you think?"

She only smiled. "They already said that you're a bit grumpy sometimes…"

"Then ya already know everything about me…"

"Nah, I doubt that," she purred. "I think you're the most interesting guy here."

"Whatever!" Logan replied briefly and looked up again. "Hey, darlin'."

Jean gave Emma a jealous look after entering the kitchen and directly walked over to him. Not thinking twice, he handed her his coffee. "Between classes coffee?" he asked her smirking and kissed her briefly while she nodded. He already got used to her need of coffee after one class was over. She pretty much was addicted to it. Pulling her close, he forgot about the woman who was watching them closely. Still he noticed Jean's look.

"What does she want?" she asked him mentally and he could tell that she was pissed.

"Nothing, jus keepin' on goin' on my nerves," he replied on the same way and caressed her neck.

Looking at the wall briefly, she stepped back. "You have to go."

Logan frowned and checked his own watch before he sighed. "Right…" He still wasn't used to his teaching duties. Especially not with her close by.

"Which class do you teach now?" Emma asked and received a deadly look from the red head.

"PE…," Logan grunted and rolled his eyes unseen from her.

"Can I watch?"

Jean tightened her grip around her cup but Emma only smiled at her. Noticing it, Logan only shrugged, since he really didn't care if the woman was there or not, before he took his bag into his hand. Switching towards him, Jean kissed him and watched how both left together. Staring at the door in hate, she realized that her short break was over and left, too.

On his way to the gym, Logan didn't say a word. He ignored the woman next to him completely, even if it seemed to be rude to him, but he could feel Jean's inner turmoil raging within his head. He knew that she was angry.

"What are you going to teach them?" he heard Emma asking and glanced briefly at her.

"Baseball."

"Not a man of many words, hm?" she noticed smiling and kept on looking at him from aside.

Suddenly Logan stopped and opened a door to his left. "Wait here!"

"Why?" she asked in confusion and received a look from him.

"Well, I can't teach in my casual stuff, can I?" he grunted and cocked an eyebrow at her, since she bit her lip seductively and scanned him from head to toe.

"Well, I wouldn't mind to come in…"

Turning around without replying anything, he entered the changing stall while Emma's icy-blue eyes were fixed on his buttock smirking.

It didn't take long and he came out wearing black track pants, a white wife-beater and a thin black sweat shirt with a hood over it. Again her eyes scanned him. "You train a lot, don't you?" she noticed.

"Nope!" he only replied and walked towards the gym. Maybe he could get one of the kids to accidentally hit her with a ball!

She laughed briefly and nudged him. "You're lying!"

"No, I'm not!" he hissed and entered the room in which some students were already waiting for him. Looking at them, Logan stopped right in front of the class and checked briefly if anyone was missing. "Okay, listen up! It's Baseball today and we go outside for it. So I want you to take the stuff with ya and we meet on the soccer field. Got that?" They nodded. "Okay, then let's go!" Watching how the kids took the material out of another room he followed them to the soccer field in silence; completely aware of the white haired woman next to him.

XXX

"Jack, you still didn't get it right," Scott noticed and shook his head. He ignored the look the boy gave him with his hazel eyes, and bent forward to explain it again. "Look at the things you've got here," he explained and pointed to the paper he'd prepared late at night. "And then look at the result you have to achieve. The numbers here are wrong."

"No, they ain't wrong!" the boy grunted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes, they are!" the grown-up said and looked up at the other younger students who were watching them. "Go on with your work!" he told them bluntly and they obeyed. Looking down on the perfect copy of Wolverine, he heaved a deep sigh. This boy was already as stubborn as his father and he knew that also his sister was like that. But thank God, not as bad as he was. At least not yet… "Look," he tried again a bit calmer while he felt how Jack was seizing him up for a coffin. Yeah, even if he'd doubted it before, but even the look was being inherited by the boy. Genes were really a miracle to him… "…take this exercise for an example. The number you have here and the number you have at the end and then what you have written down in the middle… It's wrong."

"It's not!" Jack protested once more and stared at him as if he was up to bite him any minute.

"Gosh, boy! You're as stubborn as your father, you know that?" Scott said aloud and made Lily look up. Great, now he was in trouble.

"Take this back!" she pouted and put her pen down. And there was the look again…

Groaning in frustration, he ran a hand through his face. Both twins were absolutely fixated on their father and he would bet that it was because of their genes. Rachel was a complete different thing. She didn't only look like her mother, she was also a mother-child. "I'm only trying to explain that your brother here did…"

"I didn't do it wrong," Jack said again aloud and got up. "I…"

"Okay, that's enough. Pack your things and leave!" Scott said angrily and pointed towards the door. "We have a talk with the Professor later about that!" Growling, the boy grabbed his bag and slammed the door shut while his sister pouted. "And if you start next, you can also leave, got that?" he told her and she looked at her paper again angrily.

XXX

"Come on, Luke! You're supposed to hit the ball and not stroke it," Logan called over to the now nearly 11 year old boy who had trouble with the exercise.

"Okay," he replied insecurely and tried it again, but he failed once more.

Logan sighed and walked over to him. "Look," he said and bent down a bit. "Your hands are too high. Take the bat like this. Back's straight, not arched. And your eyes are on the ball. They never leave it. Just concentrate in it. Nothing else matters! Your movement was correct," he explained calmly and got up again. "Try again!" Luke nodded nervously and fixed his eyes on the pitcher once more.

Stepping back to the goal, Logan crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched him. This time, the boy hit the ball and cheered happily. Smirking, the grown up only shook his head. "Don't forget to run, kid!" Realizing it, Luke quickly threw the bat away and began to run as fast as he could.

"You're good," Emma commented and stepped a bit closer. Her blue eyes were fixed on his hazel ones and she lowered her look a bit.

"Whatever…"

She turned completely to him and gave him a bright smile, showing him her unnatural white even teeth. Just as her hand reached out to touch him, he turned his head to the other side.

"Daddy!" he heard Rachel cry and saw her running towards him. Clearly annoyed, since he only had eyes for his kid, Emma crossed her arms and heaved a deep sigh.

"What's wrong, Ray?" he asked worriedly and kneeled down, while the girl threw herself at him.

"Jack said I can't go with Aunt Marie and Remy to the zoo…," she cried and pulled a face. "But I wanna go… I'm fine…"

Logan shook his head and pulled her up, placing a kiss on her cheek. "'f course you can go with'em. Mom said it yesterday, didn't she?" he said calmly and wiped away her tears. Rachel nodded pouting while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you coming with us?"

"No, pum'kin. I still have work to do, ya know." He placed her gently down again and smiled at her. "You go and have fun, okay?"

"'Kay." She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Behave and greet the wolves from me."

"Yeah, bye!" The girl ran off and he watched her smirking, being glad that his youngest child could finally go outside again. Even if Jean had only agreed to it after a long discussion and lots of tears of the girl.

"I must say I'm impressed," Emma said while she had watched him the whole time.

"Why?" he asked and cocked any eyebrow at her. If he was telekinetically skilled, there would at least be five baseballs flying her way now…

Smiling, while she tilted her head a bit, she stepped closer and touched his arm. "Hard shell, soft core, hm? I like that!"

"Hm," he grunted and looked at his watch. "Okay, kids, that's it for today! Get the stuff back and have lunch. Class dismissed." Logan walked back with the students and waited until they'd packed everything away. Then he headed for the changing stall again, being happy that it was his last course for today. He only wanted to get back and spent time with Jean. Especially now, since the kids wouldn't be at home for a few hours.

"Do you have a toilet in there?" he heard her asked.

"Sure."

"Mind if I use it?"

Logan only shrugged. "Free country." He got inside and ignored her while she closed the door to the toilet. He pulled the track pants off and put his jeans on again, before he got rid off his sweat shirt.

"You sure you don't train a lot?" she smiled at him, but Logan only rolled his eyes without turning around. Ignoring her, he kept on going packing his things. That woman really was a pain in the ass, he thought snorting. When he turned around to leave, she stood right in front of him with a seductive smile on her lips. Her hand touched his chest while he narrowed his eyes warningly. Running her fingers down, she stepped closer. "You're pretty impressive you know?" she purred and looked briefly down his upper body.

"And you're seven years to late," he grunted sarcastically and watched her shrug.

"Being a girl's husband doesn't mean you can't have fun with a real woman…" she told him bluntly and her eyes began to shine.

He snorted. "Good that I'm not a _girl's_ husband, eh?" Emma only smiled at him lasciviously while her hand kept on stroking down. When she touched his crotch, Logan pushed her away growling. "Keep your fingers off me, girl!" he hissed in a very low growl. He walked past her after giving her a threatening look, but she only returned it with a warning glance of hers.

"I'll win anyway," she said arrogantly and crossed her arms. "I always get what I want…"

Smirking at her Logan opened the door. "Time to learn how t'lose then!" With that he left while she was boiling with anger.

She had been sure that her telepathy had worked. "You'll see what losing means, Wolverine…" she hissed and followed him shortly after.

XXX

In the meanwhile, Jean was standing in front of Charles' desk and looked at Jack briefly, who was still making a pissed face. "What did he do?" she asked tiredly and gave Scott and the Professor a stressed look. She already had a hard day and only wanted to lay down on the sofa.

"I told him that his exercise was wrong and he kept on saying that he did them correctly," Scott explained briefly and she sighed.

"Can I see them?"

Charles watched how she read through the papers quickly after Scott had handed them over. Suddenly she made an angry face. "He _did_ them correctly, Scott!" Smirking, the boy looked at his teacher with a cocked eyebrow.

"No, he…"

"Yes, he did!" she said louder and threw the papers back to him. "In fact he corrected the mistakes you made on page 2 and 3, so his results are correct!"

"What!" the man said and looked at the papers closely. Charles watched him and saw how the man blushed all of a sudden. "Oh God…" Scott only said embarrassed and met the angry stare of the red head in front of him.

Angrily, Jean crossed her arms in front of her chest. She had a more than a bad day and because of him Rogue was still waiting with Remy and the kids for Jack to come out, so that they could finally drive to the zoo. "Honey, you can go. The others are waiting." She kissed him briefly and Jack got up with a last victorious glance at Scott.

"Told ya so," he said with a smirk and left.

"Next time, you throw my son out of your class for nothing and stop him from having fun with his friends, you'll check if it might have been your fault, got that!" she hissed and turned around.

"Jean, I…I'm sorry!" Scott stuttered and winced as she slammed the door shut. As if the mini-Wolverine wasn't enough, he thought. Now also his mother was after his throat. He didn't even dare to imagine when the maxi version of junior showed up in front of his door…

"Scott," Charles shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I have to agree with her."

"I didn't notice this," the man excused and still glanced at the paper.

"Be glad that Logan wasn't here." Everyone knew that Logan hadn't had any sense of humor if someone treated his children wrong. He took the papers out of his opposite's hands and read through them. "It's remarkable…"

"What?" Scott asked confused, still feeling six sharp claws slicing through his neck.

"Jack is five and he's already able to correct something like that."

"Well," the man shrugged. "Jean is very intelligent."

Charles shook his head and put the paper down again. "Not only Jean. If the twins and Rachel inherited both their parents' intelligence, I am pretty sure they can skip classes. Don't forget that they already speak three different languages thanks to Logan. You know how fast they learn."

Thinking about it briefly, Scott nodded. "Hank could test their intelligence. He wanted to do it anyway."

"Well, let Jean calm down first," Charles smiled. "And next time you check your papers first!"

XXX

Upstairs, Logan directly ran into a pissed looking Jean after closing the door. "Where's Mrs. Pretty-face?" she asked him angrily.

Logan shrugged and let his bag fall to the ground before he stretched. "Don't care!" Yawning, he let himself fall backwards onto the bed and gave a satisfied loud grunt. Now he only needed her next to him and he was in paradise…

"Of course not!" Jean replied with a hiss and crossed her arms while she gave him a look. "You can't go around the mansion without hearing songs of praises. You guys really don't think with your heads, do you?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Logan turned his head smirking. "So all men are the same, eh?"

"Precisely! All this she's so attractive, she's so nice, oh my gosh look at her…," Jean spat and sighed while leaning against the wall. Logan only chuckled and closed his eyes. "All men inside this building are completely brain-dead when she's around. Honestly! One look and you guys are right after her pants…."

"So what am I then?" he asked her and rolled over, so that he was laying on his belly now. Supporting himself with his arms, he waited for her to reply, watching her in amusement.

Jean turned around frowning. "Hm?"

"Well, you said all _men_ are after her pants," he shrugged and looked at her. "What am I then?"

"Ah, come on, Logan! Who was she with the whole time through, huh?" she replied pissed and narrowed her eyes. Even thinking about it made her blood boil.

"Yeah, because she sticks to me like a disease," he growled.

"Didn't hear you complaining," she hissed and he saw the anger in her eyes becoming stronger. He had to chuckle and grinned at her. "What!" she asked even more pissed, thinking that he didn't take her seriously. She was completely aware of him being a magnet to woman. It always drove her crazy to see how they looked at him if they were out for a day.

Getting up, he pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. "Perfect example of territorial behavior, darlin'."

"What?" she said and pushed him away a bit.

"Yeah! You're like a lioness that gets pissed that another one of her kind had shit into her territory," he smirked. He loved to see her fighting for him. It always surprised him how bitchy she could become if a woman only tried to talk to him. But nevertheless, he was the same. Wolverine always gave him a hard time if someone looked at his girl.

Gasping, she gave a laugh. "I'm not!" she protested and glared at him.

"You _are_ jealous, baby!"

"I'm pissed because I don't get what everyone wants wither. She's nothing special," Jean spat while he still smiled at her with a knowing look on his face. "I mean…look at her…"

"Yeah," Logan nodded once more. "In other terms…jealous!"

Snorting, she crossed her arms in front of her chest; looking at him challenging. "Well, then tell me, Sherlock!"

He shrugged playfully. "You didn't consider me a man. So how can I tell?"

"You can't tell me that you don't find her attractive, Logan!" Jean shot back a bit louder since she had enough of his games. She knew that he liked women, and liked them a lot.

"Yeah, I can," he told her seriously and put his hands to his hips while he gave her a stern look. "Because I don't find her the merest attractive!" Jean gave him a more than skeptical look. Sighing, he pulled her into a kiss and hoped to convince her somehow. He wanted to have a relaxed time with her and not fight until the kids were back. "Her face is too round," he said and kissed her once more. "Her hips too small," he added just to seal her lips quickly again. Smirking he stroked over her butt; squeezing it a bit. "This one here's much better, too. And you smell and taste better."

Pushing him a bit away, she gave him a look once more. "How come you know how she tastes!" she asked him with a more than visible warning undertone.

"I don't. It's just a guess," he soothed her immediately and kept on stroking and kissing her. "Her legs are too small, her lips too thin, her eyes too icy… Convinced?" he mumbled through his caressing.

Cocking an eyebrow at him while her hands were on his chest, she shook her head. "For not liking her, you know her body pretty well, you know that?"

Logan shrugged and bit his lip. "Okay, in that sense I'm a man, darlin'." Finally, she smiled at him, still shaking her head. At least he admitted it. "And if the others find her attractive, then they just have a bad taste," he said softly and continued his caressing on her neck.

"Or you have," she replied flirtingly, but he shook his head.

"Nope. Heightened senses, baby! They never lie!"

She shrugged playfully. "She's pretty…"

Lowering his head, she shivered when she felt his warm breath on her ear. "And you're beautiful!" She shrieked and giggled when he suddenly pulled her up just to drop her on their bed. "She can never keep up with ya. And besides…," he grinned wolfishly at her. "Your territory is already marked."

"Pig!" she laughed and slapped him jokingly against the chest.

Smirking, he pinned her hands over her head gently, before he cent down a bit. "So, kids ain't here and won't return so soon… What are we gonna do with our free time, huh?" Moving a bit, he lay on top of her again; his lips began to caress her neck once more.

Gasping, she arched up a bit. "I thought we could go swimming together. We haven't gone alone in months," she managed to say while he sent shivers down her spine.

"Here in the pool?" he replied mumbling and switched to the other side of her neck.

"I thought about the lake…"

Getting up with a jump, he helped her up grinning. "So, you want to be all alone with the pig, eh?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, he pulled her closer. "Wouldn't mind," she said smirking and he kissed her tenderly.

"'Kay, then let's go, darlin'!" Quickly he took his bag into his hand and pulled his training clothes out of it.

"Do we take the bike?" she asked him while getting her stuff from the drawer.

Smirking he stepped behind her. "'f course we do. You wanna sit in the front…or behind me?" Wobbling his eyebrows, she had to laugh. She knew what he was up to.

"You really are a pig, sometimes," she scolded him playfully but he was unimpressed and pulled her close.

"But you like it," he said huskily and she had to grin flirtingly. "And I was only caring."

"Caring?" she asked him skeptically and he smirked wolfishly again.

"Well," Logan shrugged and his hands went lower on her back. "…if you don't want that something…hard…stabs against your pretty butt…sit on the back!"

"Logan!" she gasped giggling and was really glad that the kids weren't around. Blushing a bit, he chuckled and pulled her up after she had packed her stuff into his bag; carrying her laughing form over his shoulder downstairs to the garage.

XXX

In the evening, Scott, Hank and Logan sat with Ororo in the kitchen. Talking about different subjects, Lily suddenly stormed into the room and interrupted them. "Daddy!" she cried and Logan immediately sensed that something must have happened.

"What's wrong?" he asked and got off his stool while the others were watching both closely. If the girl cried, then it always was because of something serious.

"Jack and Isa went into the wood," she told him sobbing.

"What!" he asked aloud angrily and looked at her.

Wincing first, the girl shook her head. "I told them not to go…"

"Which way did they take?" he asked her quickly. "The right or left?" He knew the wood better than anyone else. Also its dangers. It wasn't long ago that he had found out about a deep hole in the ground, which was barely visible.

The girl thought briefly. "The right…"

"Damn it!" Logan cursed and the others watched him walking to the door. "Stay here, kid!"

Nodding, Lily still sobbed. Smiling at her, while Hank and Scott exchanged worried glances since they had no idea what else could happen to the children besides that it was already dark outside, she pulled her godchild up. Clinging to her tightly, Lily looked out of the window.

"I thought Isabella was back home?" Scott said and watched Ororo shaking her head.

"Rogue allowed her to stay here. She got a call early this morning that several kids had caught a virus and the school had to close for a week."

Hank heaved a deep sigh. "Well, I bet they can prepare for a hell of a sermon if he finds them…"

In the meanwhile, Logan had reached the entrance of the wood and immediately turned to his right. Sniffing constantly, he followed the scent of his son and godchild. Despite his anger, his heart was racing in fear. If something happened to them…he didn't even dare to imagine… Narrowing his eyes, he used his nightvision to its extent, while his mind recalled the exact way to the hole. He knew they were there. Jumping over a falling tree he kept on running and followed their sense. It didn't take long and he heard Isabella sobbing loudly. With his heart hammering in his chest, he finally reached them. Quickly checking that the crying girl was fine, he looked around for his son. Bending forward a bit, Logan saw how Jack desperately tried to hold onto the edge of the hole. He wouldn't make it much longer. Just as his son lost the grip and fell backwards screaming, he quickly grabbed him and pulled him up cursing. Sobbing heavily, the boy clung to his father shaking all over in fear. Logan closed his eyes and heaved a deep sigh to calm his heart. If he only had been a second too late…

Looking up into his father's eyes, Jack swallowed hard and stumbled backwards a bit. He had never seen him being so angry before. Logan only gave him a cold look and turned around walking back without saying anything at all.

In the garden, he turned around once more and looked at Isabella's tears strained face. "Get inside!" he growled and the girl nodded, feeling intimidated because of her godfather's angry look. She knew it was better not to say anything. Jack was about to follow her as he felt a hand grabbing him roughly.

Surprised the girl looked at Logan. "What about you?" she asked barely audible.

Looking down on his son, who was quaking because he had never seen his father like this, he narrowed his eyes. "I've got to teach my son a lesson…" Hearing the growl in the grown-ups voice, the boy winced.

XXX

A few minutes later, Isabella entered the kitchen and ran directly into the arms of her angry father. "What has gotten into you?" he yelled at her and she hid behind a stool. "You know perfectly well that you are not allowed to go into the wood alone. You have no business to be on the outside at this hour anyway!"

Pulling a face, the girl started to cry aloud. "I'm sorry…"

Angry, her father pointed to the door. "Go into your room! Now!" Sobbing, she lowered her head and walked towards the door.

"Where's Logan? Did he find Jack, too?" Ororo asked her quickly, since all grown ups were worried like hell.

Not daring to look at her father, the girl nodded crying. "He said…he has to teach his son a lesson…" While she leaves quickly before Bobby would yell at her once more, the others exchanged glances. Worried, the white haired woman walked over to the window and looked out. It didn't take long and she caught his sight…

XXX

Logan stood in front of his son with his arms crossed and glared at him, while Jack had his head lowered; not daring to look at him. Trying to calm himself first, the adult heaved a deep breath. Nevertheless, it was useless. "What has gotten into you?" he asked his opposite aloud and Jack winced once more. "I can't even tell you how disappointed I am! How many times did I tell ya that yo're not allowed to go into the woods alone?"

Sobbing, the boy looked up a bit. "I…I only…"

"And not that you go alone," Logan added angrily and not minder calmer. "No, you also had to put Isa into danger!" He really had to come up with all his strength not to give him a slap around the face. He couldn't even express how scared for his son's life he had been…

"I…I only wanted to be a brave as you," Jack explained stuttering between his several sobs.

"This," Logan said and pointed towards the wood. "…had nothing to do with being brave!" Watching how his son looked to the ground again he could only shake his head. "Putting yourself in danger in one thing. But if someone's with ya it's a complete different thing. The two of ya could have been killed out there, do ya know that!"

The boy looked up at him still crying heavily. It was the first time for him that his dad was so mad with him. "But I thought I was like you…and you heal…"

Logan sighed and shook his head before he put his hands to his hips. "Look," he went on calmer and searched for the right words to explain it to Jack. "You ain't like me. Not yet. We don't know which powers the two of you or Rachel have. And if you get hurt, you won't heal like I do. You can even get killed." He met the hazel eyes of his son who had finally stopped sobbing and was listening to him attentively. "What do you think how your mom and I'll feel if something happens to you? You and your sisters are the most important things in our life and you just scared the shit out of me, boy!" For the first time since he had found the kids, his eyes softened a bit. He had been scared to death before and he could still feel the aftereffects of it.

"I sorry," Jack whispered embarrassed, seeing the fear in his father's eyes.

Taking a deep calming breath, Logan bent down. "You're not only responsible for yourself, Jack. You've also a responsibility towards your family and friends, kid. And I'm only brave if I've to be. Being brave has nothing to do with putting yourself and others into danger, got that?"

The boy looked up again, thinking about his words. "So even Wolverine can be scared, huh?"

Despite his still present anger, Logan had to chuckle. Sometimes his boy was too smart and he couldn't be angry with his kids for very long. It was the same with Jean. One look and he got soft. "Yeah, especially if his son doesn't listen and does stupid stuff," he replied. "So, are ya hurt?"

"No…"

Logan nodded and got up again. "Good. Then come on!" Together they walked to the back door in silence and entered the kitchen again. Meeting the worried faces of the others who had hoped that also Jack was fine. "And now, I want ya to go upstairs, shower ad go to bed. Did I make myself clear?" he grunted and gave the boy a stern look. Jack only nodded slowly and left. Waiting until he was gone, Logan heaved a deep sigh when the weight left his shoulders. Stressed, he ran a hand through his face and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Is he alright?" Ororo asked him worriedly and received a nod as an answer.

"Yeah…"

Bobby shook his head, being completely pale. "If Marie finds out, she's going to kill me…"

Looking up, Logan gave him a look. "And if Jean finds out, she makes me slice myself into pieces," he growled and emptied his beer in one large gulp.

"Thank God, nothing happened to them…," Ororo gasped and sat down slowly. She, too, had been scared to death. "We really have to be more careful and make sure the kids stay away from the wood."

Logan only nodded. "Where's Lily?"

"Already upstairs," Bobby said. "Hank and Scott took off to make sure that all other students are inside the building."

Ororo glanced at the watch. "You have to go now, haven't you?" she asked her opposite sadly.

"Yeah," Logan replied. He didn't want to leave, especially not now.

"I'll come with you to the hangar," the woman said and walked towards the door.

"Be careful!" Bobby gave Logan a look and patted his shoulder. The man only nodded and left the room.

Walking next to him, Ororo noticed that he suddenly stopped at the door which led to his rooms. "Go ahead!" he told her and she nodded; knowing that he still wanted to say goodbye to his kids. Slowly, while she heard a door closing behind her, she walked down the corridor towards the elevator.

XXX

Pulling at the collar of his new black uniform once more, Logan looked up to the Blackbird. "Ready?" he asked aloud and waited for Sunfire or Thunderbird to reply. It didn't take long and both young men waved at him through the cockpit.

Jean stood right next to Ororo and the Professor, with her arms wrapped around her body. She looked at him sadly when he came closer and embraced her tightly. Even if she knew that it was only for two days, she didn't want him to leave. If he wasn't around she felt so lonely. Taking a deep breath, she let go of him; still holding onto his arms. "Please be careful!" Jean said frightened and met his gaze. Logan smirked shortly before he placed a gently kiss on her lips.

"I will," he replied hoarsely, sharing her feelings. Stroking her cheeks briefly, he turned towards Charles. "I'll give a call as soon as we're there."

The Professor nodded. "Take care!"

The mutant nodded, too, and walked towards the jet as all of a sudden the huge double door opened. A small shadow darted through the legs of the adults, heaving heavy sobs. "Stop, daddy! Please don't go!" Frowning, Logan turned around in surprise and felt his daughter clinging to his legs tightly. "Please don't go!" she begged again crying heartrendingly, while fear echoed in her voice.

He gave Jean a short puzzled look before he took his daughter into his arms. "What's wrong, pum'kin?"

Sobbing even heavier, she nearly chocked him as she wrapped her hands around his neck. "Please," she cried again and wet his neck with her tears. "Don't leave, daddy, please!"

"I'll be back in two days, honey," he tried to calm her and looked at Jean who'd come closer.

"No, don't go!" the girl said again and had to cough as her sobs became to strong. "Please!"

"Lily," Jean said worriedly and laid a hand on her back, while Ororo gave Charles a strange look. The girl had never acted like that if her father or mother went on a mission…

Logan sighed and stroked her back. "Sweety, I've to go," he said again and placed a kiss on her cheek. Jean finally managed to get her away from him, but still she was worried. Gently, Logan stroked her cheek as he'd always done since they were babies and he had to soothe them. "I'll be back in two days, okay?" he asked her softly, but Lily shook her head heavily and pulled a face.

"Please…," she begged again and looked at her father pleadingly, while sobbing harder.

Logan sighed. He hated to see her cry. He could stand a lot but not seeing his wife or kids crying. "When I'm back we all go to the lake again, okay, pum'kin?" he asked her again and gave Jean a last kiss. "I'll call ya!"

Jean nodded and watched him walking up the hatch. Lily buried her face on her mother's neck and began to sob heavily; begging her to hold him back. Walking over to the secured area again, Jean suddenly felt very bad. She couldn't tell what exactly was bothering her… If it was her daughter who behaved so strangely or the thick lump in her throat, which nearly cut off her breath. But she definitely felt a pressure becoming stronger in her chest, when the engines of the Blackbird roared to life and they could hear the room vibrating. Soon, the jet lifted up into the air and disappeared through the opening of the basketball field; leaving Jean staring up at it, while Ororo and Charles watched her still crying daughter worriedly…

**Okay, that was the prelude of the sequel. Hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading the Epilogue of Changes again and for reviewing on it. Please tell me what you think of this one here and what you expect on the future of it. Those of you who still remember the beginning of Chapter 40 might know a bit more than the others. ; ) Just a hint! Hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Changes Sequel – I. Darkness Part 2**

The engine of the Blackbird was roaring, mixing its sound with the loud beep of the systems. Cold air was gathering in the interior like a gigantic suction; sucking everything to the exterior that wasn't secured. In quick circled the jet was rapidly pulled down to the ground. Barely able to hold onto the seats, since the whole bird was vibrating and shaking violently, Logan turned his head and watched with widened eyes how the jet was torn apart constantly by the immense powers. His feet and legs shook heavily, sending shocking waved through his entire skeleton, while his hands had grabbed the armrest hard. Frightened, his hazel eyes turned to the two men who desperately tried to steady the jet again. Just as they'd finally managed to stop the bird from spinning, Logan cocked an eyebrow as he felt how his body slowly bent forward without him being able to do anything against it. Looking out of the cockpit when he heard another loud roar, he saw how the nose of the jet kept on lowering itself until he was pressed against his seat and had to watch hoe the ground came steadily closer.

"Pull her up, damn it! Pull her up!" he shouted and heard the loud crack as his seat couldn't withstand the immense pressure of the cool air which poured into the cabin. Within less than a second he was sucked to the large gap in the Blackbird.

"No, Logan!" Sunfire yelled in shock and watched how their leader extracted his claws quickly to bury them into the first thing he was able to reach. Holding onto the floor, Logan got rid off the seat, heard how it was sucked to the outside.

"Pull her up!" he barked again since his sharp claws were slicing the ground open while he was slowly pulled backwards. Panting, he desperately tried to stop his movement, but it was useless. The power was too strong…

Thunderbird and Sunfire grabbed the joystick together and pulled it backwards with all their strength; watching with widened eyes that the ground came quickly closer. Hearing the sound of the warning beep of all systems becoming louder, while it mixed with the roar of the winds and the scratching sound of Logan's claws, it suddenly stopped. "No…," Sunfire gasped and gave Thunderbird a frightened look. Quickly, he pushed buttons and pulled on every lever he could see.

Gritting his teeth and holding onto the ground as strong as he could, Logan looked up with a cocked eyebrow; sweat running from his face. "What now!"

"The engine's down," Sunfire cried panicky. "All systems are down!"

"What!" Logan asked in shock and felt how the Blackbird began to spin uncontrollably again, while its nose still pointed to the ground.

Thunderbird pressed his head against the seat and grabbed the armrest tight. "That's it…," he gasped and panted in fear. His eyes were fixed on the approaching ground.

Groaning, Logan was pulled back forcefully as his claws kept on slicing through the metal of the Blackbird. The wind roared in his ears while he, too, was heavily breathing in panic. Meeting the eyes of Sunfire, who looked at him scared to death, Logan closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, his hazel eyes widened in shock. Frowning, Sunfire turned his head again and screamed; covering his face with his arms. Hearing his comrades screams, Logan closed his eyes tightly when the Blackbird was dashed to pieces as it hit the ground; sending a huge fireball into the air…

* * *

Shrieking, Jean sat up heavily breathing. With widened eyes she stared at the wardrobe which was opposite of her bed. Cold sweat was visible on her forehead, while she was quaking. Swallowing hard, she laid a hand on her chest, feeling her heart hammering against it. She was completely unable to think straight, or even think at all…

Spreading from her chest, fear radiated into every part of her shaking body. Running a hand through her face, she noticed that she must have been crying. Her eyes caught the sight of the display of her digital watch on the bedside table. It was 2:45 at night. Heaving a deep breath, Jean leant back again; one hand resting on her forehead while the other laid on her abdomen. Closing her eyes, she listened to the overwhelming silence that filled the room. Not even the tiniest sound could be heard. Even on the outside everything was calm…

Running her hand through her face once more, she got up slowly and walked through the living room towards a door. As silently as possible, Jean opened it and looked at the two beds; watching the twins sleeping. Standing there for a moment, she lowered her gaze until she left the room again. After checking on Rachel, too, she entered the bathroom next to the bedroom and squirted cool water into her face; hoping that it would help her to calm down again.

After she'd dried her face, Jean looked into the mirror with a blank expression. Frowning, she turned around all of a sudden. Looking at a black shirt Logan had left on the bathtub, she slowly reached her hand out and took it into it; stroking over the fabric lost in thoughts.

Walking back to the bedroom, Jean laid down again; holding the shirt tight while she buried her face into it. Catching his scent on it, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore and began to sob silently while she pulled her legs close.

He was gone for a few hours only, but somehow she was restless. She couldn't tell what was bothering her so much. It wasn't the first time that she was alone. He'd been on missions before, so had she. Quivering again, Jean closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She knew she acted childish. She was like a small kid that was alone at home while its parents were out for dinner. But that was exactly how she felt… Scared and lonely. She never slept well if he wasn't around, not even if he was somewhere in the mansion and came to bed a bit later. She was just too used to his presence, to him holding her at night…

"Mommy?"

Wiping away her tears, Jean looked up and put the light on. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked her son worriedly, who stood in the doorway and was looking at her. She could tell by a simple look into his hazel eyes that he was scared.

"I'd a bad dream," Jack replied barely audible. "Can I sleep here?"

Smiling softly at him despite her own inner turmoil, she pulled the sheets aside. "Sure. Come here." With quick footsteps, the boy was at her side and cuddled up to her. Concentrating, Jean looked at the door briefly, while she stroked through Jack's dark, unruly hair. "You can come in, too," she said calmly and it didn't take long for Lily and Rachel to show up. "Had a bad dream, too?" Jean asked them and watched them laying down next to their brother, while they nodded. Gently, the red head tucked them in and placed a kiss on each child's forehead, before she switched off the light. She heard them yawning tiredly and closed her eyes once more; hoping that their presence would help her to find sleep again, too.

"Mommy?" Jack asked her calmly and turned towards her.

"Hm?"

"Daddy's fine, isn't he?" the boy went on barely audible and she noticed the fear in his voice.

"Yeah, he is," Jean replied and heard him sigh in relief. Nevertheless, her hands pulled the black shirt tight again…

* * *

On the next morning, while Lily and Jack already had classes and Rachel was still sleeping, Jean stood in the kitchen. Leaning against the counter with a cup in her hand, she had one arm wrapped around her waist and stared at the fridge lost in thoughts. She didn't realize her surroundings anymore, not even when Scott waved a hand in front of her eyes.

"Jean?" he asked her for the third time by now and nudged her a bit. "Jean!" Wincing, the red head stared at him in confusion. "Gosh, where have you been?" Scott asked her worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Blinking, she stared at his glassed briefly before she turned around and put the cup on the counter. "Yeah," she replied in a whisper and buried her face in her hands while she leant over the counter.

Frowning, he gave her a suspicious look. He knew her better and could tell that something bothered her. Gently, Scott laid a hand on her back and stroked over it. "Jean, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she waved off and tried to give him a convincing smile, but he shook his head and grabbed her arms gently.

"I know you and you're lying, Jean." Worriedly, he noticed her tired eyes and raised a hand to touch her cheeks. "At least you're not sick," Scott mumbled and searched in her eyes for an answer. "What's wrong? Come on, you know you can tell me…"

Jean stepped back a bit and sat down on a stool. Staring at the counter, she began to play with her shirt absently. "I had a bad dream and didn't sleep well… That's all."

He nodded in understanding and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He didn't have to ask who she was thinking about since it was more than obvious to him. Standing next to her in silence, he watched her closely. "You're worried, right?" She nodded slowly. "Jean," he said reassuringly and stepped closer. "He's fine."

"Did he call?" she asked hopefully, but saw that he shook his head. Sighing she ran a hand through her face.

"No, but you know Logan," Scott went on and laid a hand on her shoulder. "He might have a knack for trouble, but he can take care of himself. You know that…" She only nodded and looked at her cup in thoughts. It was easy for him to say it. He hadn't had three children to take care of if anything happened. "Just because he hadn't called, yet, doesn't mean that something happened, okay?"

"Yeah…" She gave him a brief, sad smile while he squeezed her shoulder; smiling at her encouragingly.

"He'll be back tomorrow. You'll se!" Scott briefly glanced over at the watch on the wall. "I've got to go, sorry! If I hear anything, I'll let you know, okay?" Jean nodded and watched him walking towards the door. "See you later!"

Taking a deep breath, the red head swallowed the last bit of her coffee before she stared at the empty cup. Despite her tiredness, she still felt worried like hell. Her ears were concentrating on the telephone with maximum attention. She wanted to hear his voice so badly…

Looking up quickly, she frowned as all of a sudden the phone on the corridor rang. As if she had been set on fire, Jean jumped off the stool and ran towards it; taking it in her hand impatiently. "Yeah?" she asked and felt how her heart beat kicked into high gear.

"Jean?"

Closing her eyes, the red head leant back against the wall. "Yeah, Marie, it's me…"

"Hi! Sorry for the interruption," the young woman said on the other side and sounded rather stressed out. "I'm at work right now and only wanted to ask if Isa is fine. And if she behaves, of course! She's not making trouble, is she?"

Jean opened her eyes a bit again and ran a hand through her face sighing. "No, she's fine…"

"Good," she heard Rogue saying, noticing the relieved undertone. "Is something wrong? You sound pretty tensed."

"I'm waiting for Logan to call," Jean explained briefly. "He's on a mission for two days…"

"Oh," the other woman replied. "I'll hang up then. Say hi to Isa and tell her I call later again, okay? Oh, and greet Logan and the others of course. If it's not too late later, I come around after work."

"Okay…"

"Bye, Jean!"

"Yeah, bye," Jean replied and hung up. Sighing, she shook her head and looked at her watch. Noticing how late it already was, she began to walk towards her room door again. By now Rachel was probably awake and wanted to have breakfast. Climbing up the stairs to the upper level, Jean entered the large living room and walked towards her daughter's room door…

* * *

In the meanwhile, Mystique was working on the mission computer in the basement. She was glad that she finally got rid off Emma Frost who had gone on her nerves nearly all day so far. She couldn't tell what she rather wanted to do. Scraping out her eyes or turning into Logan to slice her into pieces. She didn't like her and that was obvious. But as far as she knew no other women in this building liked her a lot.

Typing in some commands, she waited for the screen to display a large card. Her yellow eyes quickly scanned over the area before she typed in another command. Frowning, Mystique stared at the error message the screen displayed suddenly. Trying it again, the message was the same. Confused, the woman tilted her head a bit. Slowly, she turned her head to another screen which projected the latest mission the X-Men were on. Switching to the main computer again, she slowly began to type in the code for the jet's black box, just to push a button in the next second. Hearing a beep, she bent over to the small microphone. "Charles, you should come down and look at this…"

* * *

Upstairs, Scott was standing in front of his math class and wrote down some exercises on the board; paying attention not to make mistakes again. It had been hard enough to excuse to Jack in the morning, especially because the boy had given him the same look Logan always did when he beat him in the Dangerroom or in the self defense course. He couldn't believe how much Jack was a small copy of his father. Isabella was a mixture of both her parents, the same went for TJ, but Logan's and Jean's children couldn't be more different. The twins were the mini Wolverine's, while Rachel was looking like the red head but neither had her mother's nor her father's personality yet. Still, the twins and the girl were completely different, not only by their looks…

Checking what he had written down once more, Scott turned towards the class again. "Okay, you have 15 minutes for this. If you can't solve anything or have questions, just ask." He checked his watch briefly. "Start…now!" Laying down the book on his table, he watched them working as suddenly the door opened.

"Scott," the Professor said and every student in the room looked up. "Get every X-Men except Jean together and come down to the Conference Room immediately!"

Before Scott was able to ask any further questions, Charles was gone again. Perplexed, he stood at the front and felt how every eye was watching him. "Uhm,…do it as homework," he told them in confusion. "Class dismissed!"

About 20 minutes later, everyone was gathered in the Conference Room and looked at the Professor, hoping that he would explain the situation soon.

"What happened! And why did you want me to get everyone except Jean?" Scott asked him still not understanding anything. All he knew was that if the Professor interrupted classes, it was because of something important.

"Did something happen to Logan and the others!" Ororo asked and watched how Charles was sitting like a statue at the head of the table. He had his arms supported on the armrest, while his hands were folded in front of his mouth; his eyes stared on the table.

"I'm afraid so…," he replied completely serious and finally gave them a stern look.

Scott sat up a bit; looking at him with wrinkled brows. "What!"

"What happened to them?" Hank asked and bent forward to have a better look at Charles, who was running a hand through his face. If there was a tensed feeling in this room before, it had become unbearable now. Everyone waited for him to tell them more, to let them now what happened to their friends.

"I don't know," the Professor explained. "Mystique gave me a call since she was monitoring the mission files. I, too, became worried earlier because they didn't call, so I used Cerebro early this morning to find them…" All eyes switched to Mystique who was standing next to him and looked at the X-Men with her yellow eyes. She, too, was completely serious while she held a file in her hand.

Ororo shook her head and raised her hand briefly. "And? Where are they?"

Charles sighed and looked at Mystique briefly. "She had to track down the signal of the Blackbird."

"You couldn't find them?" Scott asked him in confusion and exchanged glances with the others. "But…" he didn't know what to say.

Charles nodded at the blue woman who turned around and pushed a button. Soon, a large screen became visible and she typed something in. Pushing the Enter button, the computer began to work. "The only signal we got," he said and waited for the screen to project the image he waited for. "…were those…"

The other stared at the screen with widened eyes, seeing the flat lines on it. They knew that the new uniforms monitored the heart beat and were even capable of collecting information on wounds or any other status the wearer was in. They had tested them on missions and in the Dangerroom before after Hank had managed to get rid off the last error messages. Since then, the chip in the uniforms had never given false information. It was a completely reliable source to know which status the X-Men were in if they were on a mission. It even gave information on how much they eat and drank.

"Oh God…," Ororo gasped in shock and covered her mouth with her right hand while her eyes were fixed on the screen.

Scott shook his head in denial. "You don't really believe that they are dead… I mean…we're talking about Logan here. It is possible that they are not wearing their uniforms right now or that…that the chip is broken…"

Charles shook his head. "Unfortunately I am sure, Scott. I tried everything to locate or contact them…but I don't receive any answer."

"I also tried to read the black box and the main computer's chip," Mystique added and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Nothing. We even tried to call the Blackbird back, but the jet isn't responding either…"

Hank ran a hand through his fur. "This can't be true. I mean…the black box can't be destroyed that easily…"

"Only if the jet was destroyed," the woman replied. "And that's most likely from what we know."

Scott still shook his head and gave Kurt, who bent over to Ororo while she was staring on the table in shock, a brief look. "Who is responsible for that? This mission…you said it was a complete safe one… How could something like this happen then!"

Charles shrugged. "I don't know…"

Suddenly, Ororo stood up. Turning their hands to her in surprise, they noticed that the woman was not with it. Kurt looked at his wife worriedly and tried to reach out, but Ororo stepped aside. "Jean…," she gasped and gave the others a frightened look. Shaking her head, she walked over to the door being completely in shock. "I'll tell her…"

Also Scott got up with a stern look on his face. "Is the new jet ready?" he asked and Mystique nodded. "Hank, Kurt get dressed!" he only said and turned around.

* * *

Upstairs, Jean was helping Rachel to dress as it suddenly knocked on the door. "Yeah?" she asked aloud before she straightened the hair of her daughter smiling. "Okay, sweetheart. There you go." Placing a kiss on her cheek, she looked up just to see Ororo standing at the door.

"Ray, why don't you go to TJ and play?" the woman asked and saw the girl nodding. She waited until Rachel had grabbed her favorite stuffed animal and was out of the room. When Ororo met Jean's gaze again, the red head's smile immediately faded.

Feeling how her heart kicked into high gear, Jean took notice of her friend's strange look and that she was holding back tears. Slowly, she began to shake her hand and backed off. "No…," she said barely audible and looked at her opposite warningly.

Ororo swallowed hard and suppressed a sob. "Jean…," she began calmly but she didn't know what to say. Heaving a deep breath she bit her lip.

"No!" Jean said again louder and her eyes widened a bit. She knew what her friend was about to say, knew that she didn't want to hear it. She felt a pressure spreading from her chest into every part of her body while she had to quiver in fear.

The white haired woman broke eye contact and shook her head being completely lost. Shrugging, she pulled a face. "I'm so sorry…," she whispered when her voice broke and she had to sob loudly.

Jean only stared at her in shock. Unable to move or think while her heart nearly broke in her chest, she barely noticed that Ororo was coming closer to embrace her. "Get out!"

Looking at her in confusion, her opposite frowned. "But…"

"I said get out!" the red head yelled at her and pointed towards the door.

Pausing for a brief moment, Ororo didn't know what to do. Running a hand through her tear strained face, she finally nodded. "Ill take care of the kids…," she said calmly and turned around. Jean closed the white door behind her quickly and stared at it with widened eyes. Her mind still hasn't realized it, denied to realize what her heart already knew. Slowly, she turned around and leant back against the door, before she slowly glided down to the ground. Her green eyes just stared into emptiness, while tears gathered in them. Pulling her legs closer, she shook her head in denial before she began to sob heavily. Burying her face in one hand, Jean cried heartrendingly as she was finally able to understand completely what Ororo had wanted her to say. "No!" she yelled aloud and slammed her fist against the door in despair.

On the other side, Ororo heard her crying, knowing that she can't help her. Covering her mouth when she had to sob again, she quickly ran down the stairs towards her own room where she dropped to the ground crying; sharing her friend's deep pain…

**Thanks for the reviews so far! I'm glad that you liked the first chapter. It will take a bit before I post the third because I still have an exam to go and I only have two scene s written so far. I wrote a lot different scenes which take place sometime later, but I still have to come up with a whole story for Chapter 3. So, please forgive me, if it takes a bit longer. ; ) I'll start typing it after posting this one here. Maybe a good idea hits me during it. LOL So, see ya and please let me know what you thing! It's always important to me to read what you like and don't like. I mean…well, I don't like Emma either. That's why she plays a role here. LOL **


	3. Chapter 3

**Changes Sequel – I. Darkness Part 3**

Crying while her arms were tightly wrapped around her body, Ororo laid on the floor of her bedroom and sobbed heavily. She didn't notice that the door to the room was opened or that someone was kneeling down next to her. Not even that this person was taking her into its arms.

"'Ro," Kurt said gently, despite his own grief and stroked over her back soothingly, while he pulled her close.

Touching leather, she suddenly realized that her husband was wearing his uniform. Confused but also frightened, she looked up. "What…?" she asked him and shook her head in bewilderment.

Kurt wiped her tears gently away and met her gaze. "Scott wants to look for them. We're leaving now."

"But…," Ororo still shook her head, looking at him in fear. "No… I mean…sure we need to find them, but…" She sighed and buried her face in her hands. This was just a nightmare. She felt completely confused and didn't know what to do. It was just too much for her to handle. "You don't even know what happened," she finally said and cupped his face. "I don't want that something happens to you, too."

Seeing the tears which gathered in her eyes again, Kurt shook his head. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah, that's what Logan said, too," she cried and clung to him sobbing. Holding tight onto him, she gave her emotion free reign. She didn't even dare to imagine if something happened to him, too. She couldn't understand how Scott could even give the order to head to Mexico without knowing what exactly had happened. For her, it was obvious that something must was there which had caused the incident. That was the only explanation she had. She knew, was completely convinced that Charles would have never sent them off to the mission without checking first that it really wasn't dangerous. It had been a deal between Logan and him, because the X-Man had told him straight ahead that he would neither allow Jean to go on a dangerous mission nor go by himself after their third child was born. As their leader, Logan had always checked twice that no one was endangered before they head off. And Ororo also trusted the Professor to keep to it. He had never sent them onto missions which were life threatening for them and she was convinced that he didn't know about any threat in Mexico. Sobbing, she looked up at Kurt, who met her gaze in sympathy. She didn't know what to say or do. Of course she was aware of Jean's need to know what happened, to have her husband back... She, too, would have been restless if something had happened to Kurt, but still… "I don't want you to go," she whispered between several sobs and he kissed her tenderly.

"I'll be fine. I promise," Kurt replied and stroked her cheek gently. "Just have faith, okay?"

Finally, Ororo nodded and he helped her up. Hugging him tightly, she kissed him once more, before he walked over to the door. "We'll find them!" he told her convinced and saw how she wrapped her arms around her body.

"Please, be careful!" she managed to say, before he was gone. Looking at the spot, where he'd stood a few seconds ago, for a while, Ororo ran a hand through her face and took a deep breath. Within, she knew that they had to leave. She probably would have gone herself just to find them. Heaving a deep sigh, she straightened her clothes and left their room to look for the Professor. Walking down the corridors, she met a lot of students who were looking at her in confusion since no one could understand why their classes were cancelled all of a sudden. Not knowing what to tell them, she only smiled briefly, before she walked past.

"Hey, 'Ro!" Her heart immediately kicked into high gear as she recognized the voice. Slowly, she turned around and looked into hazel eyes, which eyed her curiously. "What's wrong? Why don't we have classes?" Jack watched her closely with the same speculative look his father always gave strangers or someone he thought was lying. "It's nothing wrong with dad, right?"

Heaving a deep sigh, Ororo couldn't look at him anymore. She just didn't know what to tell him. She couldn't tell him the truth, but she couldn't tell him a lie either. Nevertheless, she knew him well enough that he wouldn't stop asking before he got an answer. "It's was just an emergency. Some of us had to leave, so…we don't have enough teachers to give classes right now."

"You didn't answer my question!" Jack crossed his arms in front of his chest and cocked an eyebrow at her. Immediately Ororo's heart rate gained speed. He knew that she was lying; she could tell it by the way he was looking at her. The boy was just too much like his father. Sighing, she kneeled down and ran a hand through his unruly hair; smiling when she noticed that he had tried to handle it with hair gel. "We haven't heard anything, yet, Jack." Well, it was at least a semi-truth…

Nodding, the boy looked down. Thinking about something before he met her eyes again. "'Kay," he only said and turned around to walk down the corridor into the opposite direction.

Watching him sadly, Ororo bit her lip. She didn't want to think about what would happen if the boy had to face the truth. His father meant everything to him, was his closest friend… The only person he shared the same interests with even if he was still young. Looking down, briefly, she finally headed down the corridor again and knocked at Charles' office door after reaching it. Waiting for his reply, she entered it and sat down in front of his desk. Looking at her opposite she noticed the tensed look on his usually gentle face.

"How did she take it?" he asked her calmly and she knew who he was talking about.

Shrugging, Ororo bent forward and ran a hand through her face. "Not good. She threw me out."

Charles nodded and sighed before he shook his head. "I still don't understand it. There was no sign of danger…" He clearly was at a loss of words, knew that it was his fault alone. That he had destroyed a family…

"It's not your fault, Charles," she replied and met his eyes. "I know you would have never sent him and the others onto a mission without checking if it was safe…"

"I shouldn't have sent him at all," he said and folded his hands in anger. "He's a father of three little children… I should have…"

Suddenly, the door slammed open and made both mutants look up. Furiously, Jean entered the office and glared at the Professor, who could only look at her in fear.

"Jean…," he began after swallowing hard and shook his head while he looked for the right words. "I'm so sorry…"

"How could you!" the red head asked him aloud and made him wince. Glaring at him, while her fists were clenched, she stepped closer.

"Jean," Ororo said and tried to intervene. "It's not his fault…"

The addressed ignored her completely. She had only eyes for the man behind the desk who was looking at her frightened. "How could you send him onto that mission? You said it wasn't a dangerous one!" she asked him angrily and her voice broke.

"And it wasn't!" Charles replied, finally awaking from his shock. "Jean, you have to believe me! I would have never sent Logan away if it was a dangerous one. We don't know what happened!" He looked at her pleadingly, begging her to listen to him.

The red head snorted and still glared at him. "Doesn't help me much, does it?" she shot back cynically and started to cry again.

The Professor felt his heart contracting painfully when he heard her sobs. It hurt him a lot to see her like this. The guilt he felt suddenly became unbearable. Ororo exchanged glances with him briefly, before she laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Jean, please!" she begged her and hoped to soothe her somehow. Even if she knew nothing would help to ease the pain she currently felt. "We know how you feel…"

With fiery eyes, Jean pushed her roughly away, giving her a piercing look. "You know nothing!" she yelled at them and felt how the anger began to overwhelm her. It wasn't only her who felt the deep pain, also her counterpart mourned for her loss. As much as she loved Logan, as strong were Dark Phoenix's feelings for the feral Wolverine. And now her counterpart wanted to take revenge. Wanted to make those ones who were responsible feel the same pain she felt now. "I lost my husband, 'Ro! My children lost their father and I have to tell them that they will never see him again!" she kept on yelling at them, while she was close to collapse because of her heavy sobs. "So don't tell me you know how I feel! You can't know it," she added hysterically before she covered her face with her hands and cried heartrendingly. Ororo, who had only watched her during the outburst, was crying again, too. Walking over to her friend, she embraced her tightly, but Jean dropped to the ground, taking her with her.

Charles could only close his eyes in grief, feeling the guilt deep within her. Even if Ororo was right that he couldn't have sensed the danger, it was still him who had sent the X-Men onto that mission. "I'm so sorry, Jean. I really am…"

Ororo, still holding her tight, buried her face on her neck. "Scott, Hank and Kurt are trying to find them," she told her calmly and stroked over her back soothingly, while Jean shook under her heavy sobs. "So that we can give them at least a proper goodbye," she added but her voice broke instantly and she cried again.

Charles, who had looked down into emptiness most of the time, suddenly turned his gaze towards the still open door. Immediately his eyes widened. "Jack…"

Shocked, Jean looked up quickly and saw her son standing in the doorway with clenched fists. His eyes, much darker as usual, glared at her in hate. "Sweetheart…," she said barely audible and heard him panting in anger.

"Why did you let him go?" he asked her darkly and ignored the others completely. He only had eyes for his mother, who was kneeling on the ground like a picture of misery.

"Jack…," Ororo began, but stopped as Jean raised her voice.

"Honey I…," she said but shook her head at the loss of words. She didn't know what she could possibly tell him.

"Lil' told you, so why did you let him go!" the boy yelled at her while tears where running down his cheeks. "Why didn't you stop him!"

Jean only looked at him in despair, forgetting about her own pain for a moment. It was the first time she saw him like this. The first time ever, he got angry at all. "Jack, I didn't…"

"I hate you!" the boy only yelled and ran off, leaving his mother staring at the door in shock.

"Jack, wait!" Ororo called and ran after him, but when she reached the door, he already was out of sight. Sighing, she closed her eyes briefly and ran a hand through her face. Turning around, she looked into Jean's shocked face and saw the silent tears which were dropping to the ground. Shaking her head, she knew what the woman thought. "Jean, he's shocked. He doesn't mean it, do you hear me?"

Slowly, the red head got up and looked at her opposite with complete empty eyes "He does…"

"He's a child, Jean," Charles intervened, not believing that the grown up really took this outburst seriously. "He's a child who had just gotten the most terrible news possible… And that on a very coarse way…"

Jean only shook her head while she walked towards the door. "He's like his father. He always means what he says," she only said and left like a ghost, while Ororo and Charles looked at each other worriedly.

* * *

Upstairs, Jean entered the bedroom and leant against the door tiredly. She still couldn't believe how much a second could change everything. Only a few hours ago, she had still be the happiest woman alive and now it was the complete opposite. She could really feel how the grief ate her up from within. Empty eyes, which were just too tired to express any emotion, looked around without seeing anything for real. Nothing mattered anymore. She didn't care about the inviting and warm colors of the room which appeared to her cold and dead right now. She only felt empty, completely numb with grief and more than unhappy. Like a dead shell, she walked over to the bed in trance and sat down on the edge of it; unaware that her eyes stared into emptiness while tears ran down her face. Looking aside, she caught the sight of his pillow. Taking it slowly in her hands, Jean pulled it close and laid down, closing her eyes tightly. Catching his scent on it, she clung to it even closer and buried her face into it while she pulled her legs close. She just couldn't believe it. She refused to believe that she would never see him again. That she was alone now and would sleep in this bed without him holding her. It just couldn't be true… She blamed herself, too, since she hadn't stopped him after she had a gut feeling that something bad would happen before he left. She should have listened or become suspicious after Lily had start begging him not to leave… Tensing her muscles she soon began to shake and it didn't take long for her to begin to sob heartrendingly again.

* * *

Walking over to the door after the doorbell rang for the third time, Ororo opened it just to see Rogue and Remy standing in front of it. "Hey, this took quiet a while," the young woman said and hugged her briefly. Noticing the strange look on her opposite's face, she frowned and gave Remy a questioning look who was about to close the door behind them.

"Sorry," Ororo replied and ran a hand through her face, while the other was on her hip.

"What's wrong? Did you cry?" Rogue asked her worriedly and gave her a confused look. As soon as the blue eyes of her opposite met hers, she knew that something was wrong. She could barely remember that Ororo had cried, except something terrible had happened. "Ororo, what's wrong?" she asked her with a slight trace of fear in her voice.

Sighing, the white haired woman made an inviting gesture towards the TV room. "You should sit down first…" Turning around, she walked down the corridor, as Rogue held her back.

"It's nothing wrong with Isa, is it? Did something happen to her?" the young mother asked her nearly hysterically and stared at her with frightened eyes.

"No, Isa's fine. Juts follow me, okay?" Ororo said emotionless and lead them to the TV room. Waiting for both to sit down, she sat down on the table; resting her arms on her knees while she bent forward and looked for the right words. Rogue kept on looking at Remy from time to time, who could only shrug. Scared, she took his hand in his and waited for the woman in front of her to begin. "Charles had sent Neal, Shiro and Logan on a mission to Mexico," she began and kept on kneading her hands nervously while her eyes were fixed on the ground. Hearing the name of her best friend, Rogue suddenly felt a strange feeling rising within her. Instinctively she moved closer to her boyfriend. "We waited for the call, but we never received it."

"Yeah, Jean said she was waiting for him to call," Rogue said barely audible and swallowed hard. "That's why I hung up…"

"Mystique was monitoring the mission and… Well, I gave my history class and Scott suddenly came in. He said Charles wanted all X-Men to come down…" Having problems to breath all of a sudden, Rogue grabbed Remy's shirt hard while she kept on staring at her opposite with widened eyes. Ororo shook her head and bit her lip hard. She felt the thick lump in her throat which made it nearly impossible for her to breathe regularly. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head again and looked at the ceiling briefly; trying to hold back her tears. "We don't know what happened, but the chips aren't sending any vital signs anymore…"

Rogue began to shake her head violently. "No!" she said and began to breathe hard.

"Charles tried everything to find them, but…even the jet isn't responding…," Ororo added and began to cry again while she buried her face in her hand.

"He's not dead!" the other woman said angrily since she refused to believe it. "Logan's not dead! You have no proof to say that!"

"Marie, the only way that the jet isn't responding is if he was destroyed, you know that!" Ororo gave back with a tear strained face. "I wish it was different!"

Pulling a face, Rogue buried her face on Remy's neck, who pulled her close while she cried aloud. Suddenly, she looked up again, completely under shock. "What about Jean? I should…"

"No," Ororo shook her head. "Believe me, it's the best to leave her alone… Jean is completely in a state of shock… And Jack accidentally heard us talking about it. He got so furious that he told her he hated her."

Resting her head on Remy's shoulder, Rogue stared down on the ground. She just couldn't believe it. "But the Blackbird…it never crashed down all of a sudden…"

"I know," Ororo said and ran a hand through her face. "We don't understand it either. Scott, Hank and Kurt have taken the new jet to go and look for them. Now we're worried that they won't make it, too, but they want to bring them back…"

"But Logan could survive it, non?" Remy asked and looked at her with his red eyes. "He could survive dis…"

"As much as I want to believe it," the woman replied and shook her head while a single tear ran down her face. "But I doubt that Logan would survive a plane crash and maybe an explosion afterwards if there was one. The damage would have been too great for his healing factor to fix it…"

Sniffing, Rogue wiped away her tears. "Where're Bobby and Isa? Is she with him?"

"Yeah, he's watching the kids, while we're waiting for the others to call," her opposite replied. "You haven't seen Jack on the outside, have you?" she asked her worriedly since she hadn't found the boy anywhere in the building.

Rogue shook her head. "No…"

"I'll see. Remy, would you go and look for him?"

"Qui," he nodded and got up. Turning around after he squeezed Rogue's hand briefly, he walked towards the front door again.

Slowly, both women got up and exchanged sad glances. Embracing each other tightly, Rogue began to cry again and clung to her former teacher, who had to cry silently too while she stroked over her back soothingly. "It just can't be…," the young woman cried and shook her head in denial. "Not Logan…"

* * *

When Jean opened her eyes again, she immediately looked at Rachel, who was staring down on her with sad eyes. Slowly, she sat up, ignoring that her head hurt like hell and looked down on her daughter nervously. She could almost feel her heart breaking through her chest. She didn't know what to tell her. How could she make it clear to her daughter if she refused to believe it herself?

"Daddy won't come back, will he?" the girl asked calmly and Jean immediately knew that it was Jack's doing. Feeling her heart shattering to pieces once more by the look Rachel gave her, Jean swallowed hard before she shook her head sadly.

"No, sweetheart. He won't…"

Frowning, the girl tilted her head a bit. "Doesn't he love us anymore?"

"No! No, honey…," Jean gasped and bent forward to pull her daughter onto her lap. Holding her tight, she stroked over her hair absently. "He loves us more than anything else!"

"But why won't he come back, then? Is he angry with us?" the girl mumbled on her neck first just to look at her mother in the next second again.

"Look…," Jean began and stroked over her cheeks briefly, while she directly met her daughter's gaze. She only had to come up with something to make her understand the situation. She new her kids were very smart, but still they were only young children… "Do you remember the guinea pig Isabella once had?" Rachel nodded slowly. Jean took a deep breath, before she bit her lip. "Daddy's with it now, sweetheart," she said barely audible and swallowed hard, fighting back the tears which gathered in her eyes again.

Thinking about what her mother had said briefly and how Grandpa Charles had explained to her back then, why Isabella was crying and why they had to bury Amy in the garden, she looked up again. "So, he's an angel now? With wings like Uncle Warren?" she asked her innocently, trying to understand why her father had left them.

Sniffing, Jean smiled slightly, while she had to cry again. "Yeah, he is, honey…" Pulling her close, while she had to grimace in grief, since the pain was just to unbearable, she buried her head on her daughter's neck. "He is…"

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you like it so far. I know the beginning is a bit lame, compared to Changes, but the action will come. I promise! Hope ya liked it! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Changes Sequel – I. Darkness Part 4**

He was finished with searching. He couldn't even tell anymore which spots he hadn't looked at. He had searched the grounds, the whole garden, the wood, had gone back in afterwards and had turned every room upside down, but still he couldn't find him. Now he stood on the roof and was looking into darkness, since the moon was already illuminating the scenery. Remy sighed and sat down. Red eyes scanned the whole area, cursing himself for not being able to see at night like the boy probably was because of his father's genes. But he didn't know where to look either. Taking one more look around, he decided that he couldn't do more, but walk back inside. It was already too late and he and Rogue had to be at work very early again. Maybe someone else had found him already? At least he hoped so…

Passing the elevator, he suddenly stopped. Even if it was a strange thought, he still hadn't gone to the basement. Not thinking twice, he entered and pushed the button; hearing the low vibrating sound it made on its way downwards. Seconds later, Remy stood in the bright halls of the lowest level of the institute, thinking about were to look first.

Beginning with the infirmary, he soon went over to the lab, looked even into the hangar and Dangerroom, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. "Ah, Mon ami, where are you?" Shaking his head, he went back towards the elevator deep in thoughts. Stopping at the round walls where the uniforms were gathered in transparent large tubes close to the changing stall of the X-Men, he looked at the door for quiet some time. Slowly walking over to it, he suddenly had a gut feeling that he was close to solve this riddle. The double door opened and the room was illuminated by bright light; making the lockers visible which were in the middle of the room to separate the men from the women.

Remy tilted his head a bit when he approached the corner of the men, just to slow down in the next second. One locker, marked with three long scratches, was opened and on the white bench in front of it laid a dark haired small boy fast asleep. Going down on his knees in front of him, Remy noticed the tear strained face on which the salty liquid was already dried. Smiling sadly, the man watched how the boy in front of him clung to one of his father's shirts tightly, which he used as a pillow. The grown-up didn't even dare to imagine what the boy was feeling currently. When he had first met the X-Men he had learned very quickly that the Grey family shared a very deep affection towards each other. Hearing about the dangerous Wolverine before, Remy had been surprised of how gentle and loving the man acted around his children and wife. He had expected everything of the man, but not that what he had seen on that day… Seeing how much the children loved their father and how much he cared for them, had made Remy forgetting about his prejudices immediately.

Stretching out a hand, he briefly stroked over the unruly hair of the boy, only guessing how hard it was for him. Gently, he shook him slightly and it didn't take long, before the boy opened his eyes a bit; hazel pools meeting red ones. "We were looking for you, Mon ami," Remy said calmly, while he still sat on the ground. "Your mère is worried like hell. Remy had looked for you nearly all day…"

Narrowing his eyes, as soon as his mother was mentioned, Jack sat up and glared at his opposite. "Ça m'est égal!" he shot back through clenched teeth while his hands grabbed the edge of the bench hard.

Remy shook his head. "But you should care. Remy knows that she feels like you…," he tried to soothe the boy, but this one only snorted.

"She shouldn't have let him go."

Sighing, the man moved a bit to kneel down in front of the boy. "Your mère loves your père as much as you, Mon ami. It is also hard for her." He tried to reach out, but Jack backed off growling. Remy smiled slightly as he noticed once more how much the boy had inherited from his father.

Getting up, Jack walked a few steps panting in anger, before he suddenly turned around crying. "Elle est responsable! Par sa faute…"

"It's not Jean's fault," Remy cut him off and got up. "Tu imputes á ton mère la faute de l'accident!"

"Because it's her fault!" Jack yelled and began to cry heartrendingly just to drop the ground in the next second. "Why did he go…! Why didn't she stop him…!"

Not knowing what to do first, the man kneeled down next to the picture of misery and pulled him close. Stroking his back gently, while the boy clung to him sobbing aloud, Remy slowly got up with him on his arm. Slowly, he closed Logan's locker and took the blue shirt into his hand. "Here, take dis…," he said calmly and watched how Jack pulled the fabric close. Leaving the room and heading for the elevator, it broke his heart to listen to the despaired sobs of the small boy on his arm. He wished he could help him, that he could ease the pain somehow. But he knew no one could… It was a deep wound in the soul of the boy which would never heal for real. And he knew that Jack carried a deep hate within him. The hate for those who had violently taken his most beloved from him. No matter who they were…the boy would hate them until the end for taking a part from him away. For destroying his young life and his family…

Reaching the upper level, Remy immediately heard flustered voices out of the kitchen. Holding the shaking small body tight to him, while Jack still cried unstoppable, he walked towards it.

Leaning against the counter, while Jean was in tears because of her worries for her son, Ororo looked up as soon as she heard heavy footsteps. Seeing the man entering, her eyes immediately dropped to the trembling boy in his arms. "Oh my God, you've found him!" she shrieked and made Jean look up., while Ororo was on Remy's side with quick steps. Stroking through Jack's hair lovingly, the boy looked up. "Do you have any idea how worried we were, Jack?" she asked him calmly when Remy sat him down. Not looking at her, his hazel eyes were fixed on his mother, who had gotten up and came slowly closer.

"Jack…," Jean said carefully and looked at him with a pleading expression in her wet eyes. "Please, listen to me…" Growling at her he backed off first before he turned around and ran off. "Jack wait!" she called, but he was already gone. Pulling a face, Jean buried it in her hands and began to sob in desperation. She absolutely didn't know what to do about him.

"Jean…," Ororo said in compassion after she had exchanged a despaired look with Remy. She couldn't even describe how much it hurt her to see her best friend suffering so much. She felt so helpless and lost because she didn't know what to do. Soothing or sympathetic words wouldn't do, they all were completely aware of that. No one of them could imagine what she had to endure. But nevertheless, she wanted to help her somehow…

Before she could take her into her arms, Jean walked towards the door, stopping briefly next to Remy. "Thanks for finding him!" She smiled barely visible at the man, which he returned with a simple not, and disappeared.

Looking at the other woman again, who stood in the middle of the room like lost, he cleared his throat briefly. "Where's Marie?"

Sighing, Ororo sat down on a stool and ran a hand through her tired face. "She's upstairs with Bobby and Isa." He nodded. "God, Remy,…tell me what to do," she said despaired and rested her head in her hand. "She'll break down because of it… Especially with Jack blaming her."

He could only shake his head. "I don't know, Ororo…"

* * *

Shutting the door behind him, Jack walked over to the room he shared with his sister in the dark. After he'd entered it, he immediately heard how his sister moved in her bed. "Jack?" Lily asked calmly and turned her attention to her brother, who she could see in the dark.

"Yeah…," he grunted and jumped on his bed. While she had hers opposite the door on the right, he had his on the other side at the window on the side of the wall where the door was.

"Where have you been?" she asked him and sat up straightening her dark hair. "They were looking for you all day!"

He snorted. "And?" He didn't really care about it. He'd wanted to be alone and had tried his best to sneak past Remy after he'd spotted him in the garden on his way to the wood. He had felt an urge to run. Something he's never felt before.

"I've dreamed again…," he heard Lily say and watched her pulling her legs close.

"Bad one again?"

She nodded and it didn't take long for her to start sobbing. Pulling her plush wolf close, she buried her face in it, while Jack watched her from afar. "I don't want daddy to be gone," she cried heartrendingly and made him look down.

"Come here," he said softly and with few steps she was on his side and clung to him, while Jack wrapped his arms around her protectively. Within he felt and heard what she was thinking. They always knew how the other felt, shared the emotions and moods. Looking up, Jack paid attention to the door as this one opened slowly. He knew instantly that it wasn't his mother. And he was nearly happy about it. Not visible to him first, since the wardrobe was in the way, Rachel came soon into view; holding a little blanket and her favorite soft-toy close. He watched how she tried to make her way towards Lily's bed. "Ray? We're over here," he told her calmly and she stopped immediately. "Just turn to the left and walk straight ahead." Obeying to him, the girl groped her way towards his bed, while he grabbed her wrist as soon as he was able to; helping her onto the bed. "Can't sleep?" Jack asked her, while she sat down next to him.

"No…," Rachel replied and pulled the blanket close. "Uncle Bobby doesn't read bedtime stories as good as daddy…"

Hearing how Lily had to sob again, Jack pulled his youngest sister close, too. "I know…" Making an angry face, he couldn't help but growl slightly. Never before had he felt so angry. The urge to destroy something was completely new to him and he didn't know how to deal with it. Lost in thoughts, he stared into emptiness for some time, before he suddenly realized that his sisters were fast asleep. Looking down on them, he finally laid down, too. With one last look he closed his eyes, making a promise to himself. "I'll protect you…"

* * *

At the same time, the X-Wing flew over an eastern part of Mexico. Attentively, Hank watched over the radar, looking for any threats or a sign of the Blackbird, while Scott and Kurt kept on looking out of the cockpit at the deserted area underneath them. For hours they were flying over the most wooden region of the country, following the last coordinates Mystique had been able to extract of the vague information she had gotten from the computer, but they couldn't find anything.

Sighing, Scott got up to have a better look. He hadn't expected that this search would become so difficult. Nevertheless, they'd to go on. After speaking to Ororo, who had told him about the difficult situation between Jean and Jack, he'd promised her to keep on looking, no matter how long it would take… But so far, there was nothing more to be seen than trees, rivers or mountains in the very far distant. Hearing a noise behind him, Scott turned around to give Hank a look, who had bent over the radar. "Got anything?"

Raising a hand to tell him to wait for a second, the mutant began to type on the keyboard and waited. "Slow down!" Nodding, Scott pushed a button and the jet's engine obeyed immediately. "Can you see something on the outside?" Hank asked the two men next to him who began to look out of the cockpit again.

"No…," Kurt replied and also Scott shook his head.

"Damn," Hank cursed and switched towards the night vision again. Just as Scott was about to accelerate again, the blue mutant jumped up all of a sudden. "Land! I think I've found the jet!"

Exchanging glances with Scott, Kurt maneuvered the jet to the ground, while the other two men held onto the seats tightly. As soon as the wing had landed and the hatch began to open, they quickly went to the outside; Scott at the front with his torch already on. Illuminating the way in front of him, he suddenly stopped gasping for air. Seeing the shocked expression of their comrade, Hank and Kurt, who had checked the left and right side in the meanwhile, stopped and followed his gaze. Slowly raising their torches, they soon became aware of the whole scenery.

"Oh my God…," Hank gasped in shock and stepped forward when he saw the smashed remains of what had been the Blackbird before. Hearing the others following him, he slowly approached a part of what he thought was a wing before. At least half of it…

Looking at the mess, which they could see by the weak light, Scott shook his head while he couldn't decide where to look at first. "They can't have survived this…"

"Well, we have to find them, haven't we?" Hank gave back and turned towards Kurt. "Can you fly the X-Wing up and illuminate the ground a bit more?"

"Sure," Kurt nodded and disappeared with the familiar _bampf_.

While they waited for him to maneuver the wing above the scenery, Scott heaved a deep sigh. "If Jean still has hope then that's it…" He doubted that even Logan could survive a crash like this without being at least deadly wounded. Covering his eyes for a brief moment when the wing's lights were turned on by Kurt, he could only shake his head, while Hank's eyes were widened. The remains of the jet covered a few miles of the area and he would bet that they would find some parts even further away. He was convinced that the explosion must have been gigantic from what he could see. He even thought that he could still smell the fire…

"Kurt?" Scott asked through his headset. "Keep and eye on the area and let us know if you see anything suspicious! And turn the camera on to send the data to Mystique…"

"Come on!" Hank said and began to move.

Walking through the wreckage carefully, both men kept on looking around, trying to find their friends. Both knew that they had to expect the worst when they'd fin them… _If _they could find them at all…

Kneeling down, Scott looked through what he thought had been the main computer. "I think I found the black box," he called since Hank was paying attention to other parts. Hearing him pulling parts of the wreckage away, Scott got up again with the box in his hands. Frowning, he asked himself why they hadn't been able to read it from home. It was damaged, but not too damaged that they couldn't get any information from it. At least he thought so… Walking further, he approached the tail and examined it closely. Wrinkling his brows, Scott used his torch to light up the remains a bit more. As far as he could tell, it didn't look like an attack. Nevertheless, the hatch made him wonder…

"Scott!" Hank suddenly yelled in a very urgent voice and made him look up. Seeing that the mutant beckoned him to come over he quickly made his way to him.

"What?" Scott asked and saw how Hank pointed to something on the ground.

"I found this…," he said barely audible and his comrade looked at the burned corpse in front of him gasping for air. "And this…"

Following his finger, Scott looked up to the former cockpit, seeing another, heavily burned body which was still in the seat. "My God…," he gasped shocked and shook his head in disbelief. "This can't be true…"

Hank still looked at the body above them. "It's the leader's seat, isn't it?" he asked like in trance.

Scott nodded slowly, knowing what he was thinking. "Can we somehow figure who is who?" he asked in returned and bent down to examine the corpse on the ground. Sighing, he had to give up soon. There was no way he could tell who of them it was… "Damn it…" Cursing, he exchanged glances with Hank. "Well, it's only two… Where's the third?"

Shrugging, Hank began to pull the body on the ground out of the wreckage. Watching him for a while, Scott's eyes suddenly caught something. "Hold on a second!" Bending down, he put the box to the ground before his hands touched the metal of the X-belt. Rubbing it a bit, he narrowed his eyes and held up his torch. "It's dark brown I think… Yes, it is," he murmured and Hank watched him. "It's Shiro…" Getting up again, Scott switched from Sunfire's body to the second one they'd found and tried to find a way to reach the seat above them. "Can you lift me up?"

"I can try," Hank replied and pulled the man into his arms. Heaving a deep breath, he pulled him up and tried to steady him.

As carefully as possible, Scott worked on the seat, but the body was stuck. Working on his visor, he used his beam to cut through the seatbelt and held up his arms just in time to catch the fall of the body. "Okay, got it!"

Putting him down again, Hank kneeled next to the second body and worked on the belt, too. "Useless,…that thing is completely burned." Sighing, he examined the uniform and shook his head. "Can't tell if it's Neil."

"Or Logan…," Scott added and met his gaze. "Well, he sat on the leader's seat, Hank…"

The blue mutant got up again. "Maybe they switched and Neil sat at the front?" His eyes scanned the area. "And the bones of him don't shine silver… Adamantium can't be burned, so it's not Logan…"

"Still we have to find him!" Scott replied and turned his head, looking at the other parts. Suddenly, he frowned when his eyes caught the sight of what he thought had been the middle part of the Blackbird. "Hold on…" Confused, Hank watched him walking over to it. Looking at it for a second, Scott beckoned him to come over. "Look at this…," he said and gave him a brief look while he pointed at what he had found. "Do you see the scratches on the ground?"

"Logan's claws…," Hank murmured and took a closer look, while his hands touched the marks.

"I found the hatch over there. It was open…," Scott told him and pointed at it. "Maybe…maybe he tried to hold onto it and was sucked out?"

Hank shook his head. "He could be anywhere if that's the case...," he replied. "And the scratches would look different if he wasn't able to hold onto it."

Scott sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. Looking up to the X-Wing, he pushed the speaker button on his head set. "Kurt, you can land again," he told him and watched how the jet moved over to where they'd landed before. "And bring two body bags…," he added grimly and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What about Logan?" Hank asked him after a while, hearing from afar how the hatch opened. "We can't leave without him… What if he's still alive and need help?"

His opposite nodded. "I know…but if he was here, we would have found him. We don't know what happened. If the hatch was open and he lost his grip, he could be everywhere. But it doesn't change the fact that they're dead, Hank. As much as I want it to be different…"

Nodding sadly, Hank folded his arms, too and watched Kurt coming slowly closer, while Scott stared at the wood which was close by. "Still, we can't come back without him," he suddenly said looked at Scott. "It will only make it harder for Jean and the kids…"

"I know…," he heard the man with the ruby glasses replaying grimly, before he finally heaved a deep sigh. "We continue tomorrow. It will be easier to search the whole place by day, so… Shall we sleep in the jet or set up a tent in the wood?"

**Finally here it is. I am sorry that you had to wait so long, but as I told you, I still had an exam to go at university, so… I wrote it today, came home and began to type up what I have pre-written. ; ) Thanks for all the nice reviews! I am glad that you guys like it so far. : ) I always love to read your thoughts! I already have pre written lots of scenes, but I haven't decided when which scene will take place. So far, Part 5 isn't written, but I think I already know how it will end. Yup, the key-scenes are already written and I promise, you will either be shocked or hate me. LOL ; ) Well, you see! Hope you liked it. I made it shorter, so that you do not have to wait again! See ya and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Changes Sequel – I. Darkness Part 5**

Even if it was lunch time, no one saw the small blue car that drove up the driveway through heavy rain towards the mansion. Stopping at the garages, it didn't take long and a tall, muscular young man got out of the driver's seat, followed by a small young woman with long brown hair. Pulling strands out of her face, she pushed the passenger's seat a bit to the front, so that the third person, a young woman with short black hair and a tight yellow shirt to her blue jeans, could get out of the car, too.

"Whew," Jubilee made and stretched while Peter got their luggage out of the trunk. "Finally back home. But the weather sucks…"

Kitty handed her yellow suitcase and took her green one into her hands. "Yeah, after the long flight and drive back from the airport… I only want to shower and rest." Looking at her husband, she smiled at him brightly. "What about you?"

Walking over to the front door, he gently pulled her with her. "I only want to eat something and sleep. And saying hi to everyone of course!"

"Speaking of the others," Jubilee said and looked around frowning. "I know it's lunch time but… Is it only me or is it a bit too calm for the school, huh? And Ororo's mood seems to be pretty bad, too."

"We set the watched back to US time, didn't we?" Kitty asked shocked and examined her wrist watch quickly. "What time is it on yours?"

"12:15 exactly."

"Same here!" Peter replied and stopped at the door.

"Then it's really strange…," Kitty commented the whole situation and opened the front door. Entering the mansion, they soon became aware of the strange mood within. Frowning, since the corridors were completely deserted and not the tiniest sound could be heard, they began to move forward slowly; looking and listening to all corridors closely. "Where's everyone?" Kitty asked confused and looked at her friends who could only shrug. "I wrote that we would fly from Russia to London to meet you there, so that we could fly back together. And I also wrote that we would be back today…"

Looking up the stairs, Jubilee sighed. "Maybe they want to surprise us?"

"Or maybe something happened?" Peter suggested and noticed the strange feeling in his chest.

"Hey," Jubilee replied and came closer again. "We were only gone for three weeks! I doubt everyone was abducted by aliens in the meanwhile!"

"Come on!" Kitty said and took the lead towards the huge lunch room. Finding it completely deserted, she suddenly became frightened. She was sure that something was seriously wrong. It never happened that no one was downstairs for lunch time. "The kitchen!" she only said and quickly walked down the corridor towards the west wing were the room was. Still hearing no voices, she sighed relieved. "Gosh, and we thought everyone was gone…" Looking at Mystique, Ororo and Bobby they dropped their suitcases to the ground.

"Right," Jubilee added and put her hands to her hips." What's wrong with that place?"

Ororo slapped her forehead. "I totally forgot you'd be coming back today…" Running a hand through her face, she rested her head in her hands sighing.

"Well, that's nice!" Jubilee said while Peter and Kitty frowned.

"Did something happen?" the man asked them worriedly and stepped closer. He'd noticed how churned up Ororo was. "Where are the others?"

Noticing that the white haired woman opposite of him wasn't able to say anything, Bobby looked at them. "Sit down."

"Oh, oh…," Jubilee only made, knowing that this could only mean very bad news. Obeying, all three of them sat down, while Mystique laid a hand on Ororo's shoulder.

Sighing, Kitty gave Bobby a look. "What the hell happened!"

"Scott, Hank and Kurt are in Mexico looking for Logan, Shiro and Neil," he briefly explained without meeting their eyes.

Frowning, Peter shook his head not understanding what his friend wanted to tell them. "What do you mean? Looking for them!"

"They went on a mission and the Blackbird crashed," Mystique added and heard them gasp in shock.

"W…what about them?" Kitty asked with widened eyes and looked to and fro between them. She didn't even feel how Peter took her left hand into his.

"They found Shiro and Neil so far," Ororo replied calmly, still feeling the aftereffects of the shock Kurt's call and the pictures she had seen on the mission computer had caused her. "They're dead…"

"And Wolvie?" Jubilee asked close to start crying, while she had wrapped her arms around her shaking body.

"They're still looking for him," Bobby said and gave her a short look which told volumes.

A stunned silence filled the room for a while. No one knew what to say and only stared into emptiness. Kitty rested her head on Peter's shoulder while he'd pulled her close being completely shocked. "For how many days are they already looking for him?" he asked them calmly, thinking about his favorite trainings partner.

"They found them two days ago," Mystique replied and met his blue eyes with her yellow ones. "But there's no sign of Logan so far."

Raising her head, Jubilee looked at them. "But that's a good sign, isn't it?" she asked hopefully while her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Actually, no…," Bobby said and shook his head. "They believe that he was sucked out of the jet before it crashed. He could be anywhere and if he hit the ground, he was probably pretty badly injured…"

Peter nodded slowly. "And where are all the others?"

"Charles asked them to stay quiet. We all can't use tumult right now. Especially not Jean." Looking at Jubilee, Bobby had noticed the drastic change in the girl. Before he could say something, Ororo raised her voice.

"Don't tell Jean about this! She still thinks that they haven't found anyone, yet. If she gets to know the truth…" She shook her head and looked down again. "Just don't tell her!"

Nodding in understanding, Kitty and Peter looked up as Jubilee ran out of the room sobbing heavily all of a sudden. Lowering her gaze, the young woman wiped away her own tears as they gathered in her eyes. She just couldn't believe how fast her mood had changed. Only minutes ago, they had still been joking around on their way back home. And now… "She'd looked forward to see him again…"

"Yeah, Logan and she have often talked in the phone with each other," Ororo said lost in thoughts. "He'd told me that she wasn't happy with the internship in England…"

"No, she was pretty unhappy there…," Kitty mumbled and ran a hand through her face again.

Bobby suddenly got up. "I'll go and talk to her." Nodding at the others briefly, he left the kitchen and walked over to the staircase. Soon, he stood in front of Jubilee's door, hearing her sob. "Jubes?" he asked calmly and knocked at it.

"Go away!"

"Come on…let me in, okay?" he pleaded and waited for any movement. "If you don't want me to say anything, I won't. But it's not good for you to be alone." Pausing for a brief moment, he thought about her. Leaning against the door a bit, he lowered his voice. "Jubes, I know how much he meant to you… Come on, open up!" Waiting a bit longer, he was just about to give up when he heard her unlocking the door. Seeing her tear strained face, he closed it behind him again and took her shaking form into his arms. "Just let it out," Bobby said calmly and stroked over her back, while the young woman clung to him and cried her eyes out.

* * *

She couldn't tell how long she was already sitting in front of the screen and scanned every monitor with her yellow eyes. Over and over she typed in the same commands, checked the screens and waited. Even if she knew that she waited in vain. Mystique was aware of the fact, and her knowledge had never been wrong before, that the more days past the more the chance of finding him was reduced. Nevertheless, she started her work again and waited for anything the camera of the X-Wing would show her. But the only thing she could see was the wood in which the X-Men were staying at. Panning the camera to the left, her eyes caught the sight of the wreckage and saw how Scott and Hank were still working through the remains.

Hearing how the door opened behind her, she didn't turn around as footsteps echoed through the sterile looking room. Mystique instantly knew who it was and she didn't feel the merest desire to talk to her guest right now.

"Hey," Emma greeted her and stopped right next to her. Looking at the monitors with her icy blue eyes, she leant over a bit. "Wow that looks bad…"

"Oh really?" the other woman replied pissed and rolled her eyes without turning around. "What do you want here?"

Recognizing the hostile and chilly undertone, Emma could only smile. "Well, I wanted to ask if there is any news."

"What do you think?" Mystique gave back and panned the camera, which could be moved in 360° circles and projected pictures on her screen which were as sharp as if she would see them with her own eyes, to search the area even more. Seeing the wood in the background, she frowned briefly.

Unaware that Emma was watching her closely from behind, the blonde haired woman smirked. "Why are you here anyway, hm?" she asked her all of a sudden.

Turning around and narrowing her eyes threatening, Mystique gave her a cold look. "What do you mean?"

"Well," her opposite said and walked over to a table to lean against it still with her arms crossed. "You've always been Eric's partner. And all of a sudden you are Charles' lapdog? A bit strange, don't you think?"

Snorting, the blue woman got up and positioned herself in front of her, also folding her arms. "What is it to you, hm? I am rather interested in what the hell you are doing here?"

"You already know, don't you?" Emma smiled innocently and her eyes sparkled provocatively. "So, why are you here? Because of him?" Narrowing her eyes even more, Mystique gave the expression as if she was about to kill her any minute. She felt a deep disgust for that woman and didn't trust her at all. "I've heard some stories about you, you know," Emma continued still smiling at her. "So…what did you have to do that they allowed you to stay here, hm?"

"Piss off," her opposite only hissed and was about to turn around when Emma raised her voice again.

"Still having a crush on him? That what they told me. Why else would you be looking for him all day and night…"

Grabbing her quickly by her shirt, Mystique pushed roughly closer and gritted her teeth. "I said piss off!"

Meeting her eyes arrogantly, Emma only shook her head smiling. "Hit a nerve, huh?" Grabbing her opposite's hands, she pushed her roughly away and made her way to the door again. "They are only keeping you here to control you. Why else would they allow someone like you to stay here?"

Watching her leave with a mask of hate on her face, Mystique heard the crack of the microphone from afar and turned towards the screen again as Scott's voice echoed through the room. "Mystique? Could you run an infrared-scan through the wreckage next to Hank? He thinks he has found another body… Just tell me if you get any vital signal." Looking at the screen, she did what she was asked to do and indeed found something. "There's another body underneath it," she confirmed Hank's thought. "But there are no vital signals…" Sadly, she lowered her gaze and saw how Scott did the same.

"Thanks," he said and turned his head to give Hank a sign. "Tell Charles that we have found Logan then…"

"But you don't know it is him," she protested and looked at the screen again.

"Raven," Scott said carefully since he knew that not everyone of them was allowed to call her like that. "We are in a completely deserted area here. And we are only missing Logan…" Shaking his head, he watched how Hank and Kurt were freeing the body. "Tell him that we found him… We'll pack our things here and come back." Waiting for her to nod, he went over to his comrades to help them, while she remained on her seat and followed every movement they made with her yellow eyes. Even if she was hungry, she didn't care that the others were probably already gathered for dinner. She needed to see it…

* * *

Hour later, when it was already time for dinner, the grown-ups and the Professor sat in the dining room together. No one dared to say anything. Neither did they know what, nor felt they like talking at all. Every one of them was still mourning in their own personal ways for their great loss and only ate very slowly, if some of them ate at all.

Still blaming himself for the whole tragedy, Charles kept his eyes mostly to the ground, as suddenly Bobby entered with his daughter, the twins and Rachel following him. Taking their seats, Ororo exchanges a short glance with Charles who nodded after a while. Getting up, she filled a plate with food and took a soda to drink with her, before she walked towards the west- wing. It was the third day in a row that Jean hadn't appeared to a meal and they knew that she wasn't eating at night, too. She, herself, was awake every night again since she couldn't sleep knowing that her friend and husband were still in Mexico. Walking up the stairs to the upper level, she knocked at the white door and waited for a response. Not hearing anything from within, she cautiously opened the door and stepped inside.

"Jean?" Listening carefully, she didn't her friend responding again. Frowning, Ororo noticed that the bedroom door was only half closed after her eyes had scanned the room briefly. Not knowing what else she could do, she walked over and opened it completely. Meeting empty green eyes, which looked at her from the bed, Ororo's own eyes saddened immediately. "Hey…," she said softly and put the try down on the bedside table. "I brought you something to eat and drink."

"I'm not hungry…," Jean replied barely audible while she sent more tears down her already tear strained face by blinking.

Sighing, Ororo sat down on the edge of the bed, recognizing that she was laying on the right side of the bed where he usually slept. "You have to eat, Jean… You are hungry, you just don't feel it."

Giving a short derisive laugh, the red head pulled the pillow closer. "I feel enough currently, thanks…"

"That's not what I meant!" her opposite said calmly since she had noticed the chilly undertone. Looking down for a brief moment, she took a closer look on her friend. She was not only worried or afraid anymore. By now she was completely concerned that Jean would brake down because of her grief. "Do you want to talk?" she offered her calmly but only earned a look.

"About what?" the woman on the bed replied still sounding chilly.

"Maybe it helps a bit…"

"No!"

Not saying anything in return, Ororo finally gave up and made her way to the door as she suddenly heard her voice again. "Are the kids downstairs?"

"Yeah, Bobby brought them down for dinner," the weather witch replied.

Jean sat up a bit. "What kind of mood was Jack in?"

Frowning, Ororo stepped closer again. "His casual mood, I think. Why are you asking?"

Sighing, Jean leant against the head; still with his pillow close to her body. "I thought about some things…"

Deciding to sit down on the edge again, Ororo listened to her carefully. At least, she began to talk on her own about something, she thought and watched her friend closely once more. "About what?"

Swallowing hard, before she wiped away her tears and took a deep breath, Jean sighed. "I think…," she began unsure of how to begin. "I think that the twins are already showing some early powers…"

Looking into the lifeless green eyes, which had practically burned with life and joy a few days ago, Ororo raised and eyebrow. "They are five, Jean… They can't have any powers already!"

"You haven't see Jack lately!" her opposite shot back, sounding more than afraid and despaired. "He is so aggressive and angry. You've never seen him like that!"

"Jean, he lost his father," Ororo gave back shaking her head. "Of course he's angry. That's obviously his way of dealing with his pain."

Giving her a clear 'no', the red head also shook her head. "You don't understand! He's calm first. And then all of a sudden…he practically goes berserk. Yesterday, he nearly destroyed his room in rage. He screamed and growled and threw things around…" She pulled a face while resting her head in her right hand. "And there's nothing I can do… He isn't even looking at me at all!"

Nodding, Ororo seriously thought about what she had said. "What about Lily?"

"You know…I woke up at night because I dreamed that something happened to him. Heaving a deep sigh, Jean tried to control her sobs and the shaking of her body. "Just as I returned to bed, the kids came to me and told me they had a bad dream, too. Jack said it, but I think he covered up for Lily. She was so disturbed the day after… And when I look at her…," she paused and shook her head. "There's something in her eyes… As if she feeld or see things before they happen…"

"You mean like Logan usually feels if something's wrong? Like he did before the twins were born where he couldn't touch you without his senses beginning to crack?" Ororo asked confused but Jean shook her head.

"Only partly. Since my powers grew after Liberty Island, I can see dangers and feel them before anything happens. That's why I went outside of the jet at Alkali Lake. I saw what would happen… I think she can do it, too. Or at least partly, since both are more like him." She paused for a moment and looked at a picture of her family on the bedside table. "Maybe what I dreamed wasn't a dream…"

Taking her hand in hers, Ororo squeezed it briefly. "What did you dream? What happened in it?"

Pulling a face again, Jean covered it her free hand. "I saw how the jet crashed. The explosion…," she told her barely audible under her strong sobs when she had to see it again. "I heard their screams… And I'm afraid that Lily saw it, too…"

"Did she say anything?"

"No… She isn't talking at all for days. So is Rachel." Crying heartrendingly, Jean bent forward and was pulled close by Ororo. "I don't know what to do anymore, 'Ro… I'm afraid to lose them, too…" Feeling her own eyes getting wet, the white haired women pulled her even closer and listened to her heartbreaking sobs, while she stared at the picture Jean had looked at before…

* * *

In the dining room, the others were still looking at the twins and Rachel who only sat like statues on their stools and stared at their plates. Exchanging glances with the others, Bobby bent forwards a bit. "You need to eat. At least half of it…" Seeing how the girls slowly took their forks, he turned towards Jack, who had his arms crossed and looked at the plate as if he was about to kill it. "Jack, you, too!"

"I ain't hungry…," the boy growled through clenched teeth and looked away.

"But you really need to eat," Kitty said calmly and looked at Peter and Jubilee for help. They were told how bad it was but hadn't believed that it was that bad. "Come on, eat at least the veggies, okay?"

Nearly falling of their chairs as the plate hit the wall, they all stared at the boy in shock, who'd clenched his fists and was breathing heavily in anger while the stool fell to the ground. "I said I ain't hungry!" he yelled at them and stormed out of the room. Laying the forks down, the girls followed their brother quickly.

Leaving the others to look at each other in shock, Kitty had to lean back in her stool, while Xavier still had his eyes fixed on the door frowning. "Jesus…what was that!" the young woman asked frightened. "You sure the boy is still five!"

"Well, we told you," Bobby only said and began to tidy up the mess. "But I have to admit…it had never been that bad before…"

"Have you seen his eyes?" Peter asked all of a sudden. "I could have sworn they were black for a brief moment!"

Looking up after hearing his words, Charles suddenly moves towards the door quickly. "What's wrong?" Bobby asked him in confusion and followed the movement of his mentor. "Where are you going?"

"I think we have a serious problem," was all Charles said before he disappeared and left the others behind.

**So, that one was quick, because I had pre written it (except the scene between Emma and Mystique). Thanks for all the nice reviews! I was pretty shocked that I got so many: ) You guy are really great: ) Hope you liked this chapter here, too. I'll try to write as much as possible before college starts for me again next week. Since I need three hours in total to drive to my universities and back again, I will have less time to write. But well, as I said I already have pre written many scenes, so I only have to come up with something. ; ) Tanks again for your support and let me know what you think! See ya! Oh, and the ending isn't exactly what I wanted to use for this chapter, so I will add it at the end of the next one. ; )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Changes Sequel – I. Darkness Part 6**

Everything was dark and cold… So dark that even the heavy breath which echoed through the room wasn't reflected. Still it definitely felt like freezing…

Hearing the strong pants when a door opened, briefly flooding the room with blinding light, it had even more of a nightmare. Fear could be felt everywhere… Deep inside, it caused shaking, outside it made one back off when the room was suddenly pitch black again…

A racing heart, beating in every part of the body, when silver metal came into view in the darkness of the room. Being, as strangely as it was, the only thing that could be seen… Sweat running down cold skin when a silver hand reached out for it, while shining eyes looked down; obviously very joyful. Pleased to see whatever those eyes saw, a sign was given. Feeling hands making a rough grab, a loud frightened scream soon filled the room…

Shrieking while cold sweat ran down her face, Lily looked around completely disturbed. Hearing her heart hammering in her ears, she realized after what seemed to be an eternity to her that she was in her room and in her bed. Breathing heavily, while she quivered in fear, she pulled wet strands out of her face; still looking around panicky. From what she could feel the sheet was damp and laid half on the ground. She knew she must have battled against someone… Hearing the even breath of her brother, it didn't take long before she jumped out of her bed…

Laying bed with a pillow close to her body, Jean was deeply asleep at night. For the first time in days now, she had a dreamless night so far and could allow her body to rest a bit from the exertion. For days she felt nothing but fatigue getting more and more control over her body. Turning around in sleep and clinging tighter to the pillow in her hands, she didn't hear that the door was opened roughly and Lily entered crying heavily. Jumping on the bed being completely scared, the girl clung to her mother shaking heavily. "Mommy!"

Startling because of the unexpected interruption, Jean sat up a bit, feeling her heart racing in her chest because of the shock. Confused, she looked around until she finally realized what was wrong. Seeing her daughter in the dark, the dizziness was immediately pushed aside and she laid a hand on the girl's back panicky and put the light on.

"Honey, what's wrong? What happened?" Expecting the worst when she heard the heavy sobs of her daughter, who didn't stop and only clung to her tighter, she finally pulled her up onto her lap. Resting against the head of the bed with her back, Jean held her tight and began to stroke over Lily's back soothingly. "Lily, it's okay…," she told her calmly, but still heavily worried. "Tell me what's wrong…" Touching the girl's chin gently, she made her look at herm while the girl pulled a face sobbing even harder. Confused, Jean watched her closely, not daring to read her mind and began to stroke her cheeks gently. "Did you dream again?"

Lily nodded still sobbing and ran a hand through her face. Coughing briefly, she still felt the coldness covering her all over.

"What was it about, honey? Just tell me," Jean said soothingly and met the wet hazel eyes in front of her. Clearly worried, she still tried to hide her fear within. Thinking about her conversation with Ororo the day before, she still had her own theories and fears on her kids' abilities.

"He hurt him…," the girl finally said, controlling another sob with a deep breath.

"Who?" her mother asked confused and frowned a bit; wondering what had frightened her daughter so much.

"The silver man…," Lily said again and looked at her opposite with an expression this one had never seen before on the child's face. "He hurt him…"

"Silver man?" Jean asked not knowing what to think about it and shook head a bit. More saying it to herself, her mind was working on if it was only nightmare or meant something again. Lately, she was just too messed up to think straight. Nevertheless, she wanted to know more. "Who did he hurt, baby?"

Clinging to her mother again, the girl's body began to shake once more under heavy sobs, while she buried her face in her neck. "He hurt daddy…"

Feeling how her heart broke in her chest, Jean felt own tears coming up again, which she had successfully dried by falling asleep before. Immediately, she pulled her girl close. "It was only a dream, Lily… It wasn't real!" Jean waited a bit and kept on stroking over Lily's back until she finally heard how the girl slowly calmed down. Kissing her forehead gently, she wiped away the tears. "Wanna sleep here?" she asked her smiling a bit.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Lily nodded sniffing and sat down next to her mother. "But I need Kofu…" she said after a while and was about to jump of the bed, when Jean held her back.

"Just lay down. I'll get him for you." Getting up, she made her way to the door. "Wanna have your pillow, too?"

"Yeah…"

"Be right back," Jean told her calmly and walked over to the kids' rooms. Getting into the twins' room first, she looked at Jack, who was still deeply asleep. Noticing that his blanket was on the ground, she carefully tucked him in again, just to give him a kiss on the cheek afterwards. Standing there for a while, Jean stroked through his hair lost in thoughts, thinking about Charles visit on the late afternoon. She hadn't had the nerve to talk to him when he had stand in front of her door. With enough things going on in her mind and a skull breaking headache, which told her just to lie down and get some sleep, she had put off the Professor and promised to come to his office on the next day. She hadn't asked about what he wanted to talk with her. Somehow he already knew…

With one last look on her son, Jean got the pillow and plush-wolf from Lily's bed, before she closed the door behind her again. Cautiously opening the Rachel's door to check on her, too, she heard her girl moving in bed.

"Already time to get up?" the girl asked sleepily and obviously confused.

Surprised about her being up, Jean put the small lamp on. "No… I only wanted to check on you," she replied calmly and came a bit closer. "Can't sleep?"

Sitting up, the girl ran a hand through her face. "No," she said and noticed the things in her mother's hand. "Can I sleep at you, too?"

"Sure. Come on…" Holding the door open, Jean waited for Rachel to grab her pillow and favorite plush-bear, before she switched off the lamp again and walked over to the bedroom once more. Hearing how the door was closed, Lily looked up at them. While Rachel crawled over the bed to lay down on the right side of it, Jean positioned herself in the middle of her daughters; handing Lily her pillow and wolf.

"Thanks," the girl said and laid down again, holding the wolf tight. Jean pulled the blanket and sheets over them again. Bending down to each girl, they exchanged kissed before she switched off the light in this room, too. "Night, mommy."

"Sleep well," Jean replied calmly and tried to get a more comfortable position on the bed.

"You, too," she heard Rachel saying sleepily and smiled slightly.

"And I want you to eat something later, okay?" Jean added seriously.

Lily rolled over to look at her mother in the dark. "Only if you eat again, too," she told her straight ahead with a sound that made clear she wouldn't accept any protests.

"Promise!" her mother replied and stroked over her hair gently.

"Good," Lily said satisfied and snuggled up to her from the left side, while Rachel clung to her mother from the right.

Feeling how the loneliness slowly wore off, Jean closed her eyes and pulled them close; trying to give them the comfort she missed so much. "Love ya," she mumbled sleepily after a while when the exertion hit her once more.

Rachel pulled her legs close before she snuggled up to her even more. "Love ya, too, mommy…"

"Me, too. And don't be so sad because of Jack," Lily said calmly with her eyes close. "He doesn't mean it."

Heaving a deep sigh, Jean nodded a bit. "I know, sweetheart. I know…"

* * *

Early next morning when most students already had their classes, Charles Xavier sat in his office behind his desk and waited. What he was about to do was necessary, he knew that. Nevertheless, he was also concerned for the outgoing of the situation. Either he would have to see again what his eyes had already seen on the day before, or he would have to take over a role briefly which belonged to someone else. Whatever it would be, he needed to do it nonetheless. There was no way around it anymore to prevent any further damage… Noticing the familiar mental signature approaching, he had his eyes fixed on the door. It didn't take long and he heard a knock first, before a boy entered after he was told to do so.

"What do you want, grandpa?" Jack asked confused, dressed in black pants and a black sweatshirt, both with the familiar X-sign on it. "I have PE now, you know…"

"I know, Jack," Charles replied and gave him a sign to sit down. "But I need to talk with you and I am pretty sure you already know about what!"

"I don't want to talk about her!"

Seeing how the boy's eyes darken and he crossed his arms, Xavier folded his hands while his arms were on the armrest of his wheelchair. He had never believed this would become easy. He knew where the boy came from, knew that he could become as stubborn as his father and was able to block everyone from his head who tried to sneak around it. Sneaking around wasn't what Charles was about to do. There was no need for it. He knew what was going on in the boy's head. "I know you are angry, Jack," he said calmly and met his gaze. "But your mother has nothing to do with what happened to your father. There's nothing she or anyone else could have done to prevent it!"

Snorting briefly, while his eyes became unusually cold for a boy of his age, Jack looked arrogantly back; carefully watched by his opposite who obviously memorized every change on purpose. "She could have stopped him!"

"So could have I or Ororo…," Charles replied. "It's okay to be angry. It's natural to feel this way after losing someone you love… But blaming your mother for it?" He gave him a stern look and shook his head, while the boy switched his dark eyes to the wall. "Your father meant and still means as much to Jean as he mean to you and your sisters. She's also suffering and you know that, Jack! So why do you make it even harder for her? She is your mother! She loves you and your sisters more than anything else…"

Watching how the boy clenched his fists hard, Jack soon gritted his teeth, too, while tears began to gather in his eyes. "Lily had told her not to let him go!" he cried aloud and looked at Charles angrily again. "She'd told them!"

"No! Lily had only begged him not to leave. No one of us had sensed any danger," Xavier tried to explain it to him calmly, feeling how the boy began to radiate emotions uncontrollably. "Otherwise your mother would have never let your father go. And he wouldn't have left, too." Charles bent forward a bit to have a better look at his opposite, who was shaking heavily under his sobs. "Jack, I'm sure Logan has taught you his sense of what family means, hasn't he?" he asked him calmly and Jack looked down nodding slowly.

"Then do what he would have wanted you to do. We all know how hard it is for all of you! But I know that you love your mother…so stop blaming her for something no one could have prevented from happening…"

Not looking at the grown up, but noticing the pleading undertone, the boy got off his chair. "Can I go?"

Sighing, Charles leant back again. "Yes. I already told Bobby you'd come later."

"Good…" Burying his hands in his pockets, Jack turned around and walked towards the door.

"And please think about my words, will you?" The Professor added quickly before the boy was gone. Only nodding briefly, this one closed the door behind him and left Charles looking at the wooden desk deep in thoughts.

* * *

Upstairs in her room, Ororo sat at her small desk and watched TJ and Rachel playing with each other while a large pile of papers laid in front of her. Looking at the watch, she quickly calculated when the twins would have finished their classes for today and also for how long Jean, who had just left her, would probably be in Charles' office downstairs. Not able to concentrate on her work properly, her gaze keeps on switching to the wedding picture on her left and the telephone next to it. Daydreaming for some time, she completely forgot about her surroundings, until she startled when the tower TJ and Rachel had built with some Lego's collapsed all of a sudden. Looking at the watch again, she realized that she had been gone for some minutes and got up. "Come on, sweeties! It's time for your middy nap."

Looking up at her mother, TJ met her blue eyes with her yellow ones. "Mommy, I'm not tired!" she protested and pouted. She always asked herself if it was a mommy's job to destroy fun.

"Come on! You know the rules, TJ!" Ororo said a bit more strictly and gave her a look.

Sighing, her daughter still pulled a face while Rachel got up, taking her plush-bear into her hands. Surprised about it, the grown up looked at her. It was always a miracle to her and the others how Logan and Jean had managed to teach their kids to listen so well. While the twins and Rachel always did as they were told, she and Kurt on the contrary sometimes had to tell TJ five times in a row what they wanted her to do and even then she didn't listen always. Noticing the confused look on her daughter's face, who was watching Rachel surprised, Ororo began to look to and fro between them.

"What are you doing, Ray?" TJ asked her friend and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"If I don't sleep now I have to go earlier to bed," the girl replied simply and made the woman tilt her head thinking. Obviously Jean was working with the same rules and consequences as she was, but still she didn't understand why it wasn't working for her child.

"Model yourself on Ray, honey and be nice," she finally manages to say and TJ groaned when she finally got up still pouting.

"Why do I have to sleep when I'm not tired?" she asked her mother and made her way to her bedroom. "That's so senseless…"

"You have to because your mommy says so. Off ya go!" Following the kids to the bed, she tucked them in and gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well." Closing the curtains, Ororo left the room again and closed the door behind her sighing. She really had to talk to Jean about it… Looking at the mess on the ground, she kneeled down and began to tidy up...

* * *

Tiredly, because of her lack of sleep at night, Jean knocked on Charles' door. As promised, she had eaten breakfast with her kids in the morning and was now facing the consequences of not having eaten anything for a few days. Feeling sick since her stomach had already protested enough and had made her practically run to the toilet a few minutes ago, she heard him telling her to come in. Slowly opening the door, she entered.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked him weakly and came closer, while his eyes were looking at her worriedly.

"Yes, please sit down." Obeying to him, she suddenly felt a bit better after being able to rest a bit. "You really look tired and sick, Jean," Charles commented her appearance frowning.

"Lily had a nightmare. I couldn't sleep afterwards anymore. And my stomach wasn't so fond of today's breakfast either…," she briefly explained tiredly and ran a hand through her face. "So, why did you want to talk with me? You sounded pretty urgent…"

"Indeed," Charles nodded when he was finally able to stop staring at her pale form. He rested his arms on the desk and looked for the right words, aware that she was watching him with her green eyes briefly before she looked down. "Jean…did you notice anything unusual about Jack lately?"

Looking up at him with widened eyes, she frowned all of a sudden. "Got he angry again?" she asked and felt fear spreading in her chest immediately.

Surprised about her reaction, Charles leant back. "So this happened before?"

Sighing Jean briefly raised her hand. "Depends on what you mean…"

"At dinner yesterday, he threw the plate against the wall and yelled at Bobby and Kitty because they wanted him to eat a bit."

"No…," she sighed and bent forwards to bury her face in her hands. Shaking her head in disbelief, she raised her head a bit. "I'm sorry, really…"

Shaking his head, Charles folded his hands. "It's not your fault, Jean!" he said soothingly. "From your reaction I assume that something like this had happened before? Am I right?"

Leaning back while her head still rested in one hand, Jean took a deep breath. Trying to control her inner turmoil she swallowed hard before she was able to answer at all. "He sometimes practically goes berserk because of nothing… I'm afraid that…that this might announce some early powers…" Despaired she looked at her former mentor for help because she really was at loss here…

"I think it does," he replied bluntly and noticed the change in her eyes. He could practically feel her fear. "Peter has seen how Jack's eyes had blackened briefly. This short violent behavior clearly contained a bit of Wolverine's power in it."

"He's only five…," Jean answered despaired and shook her head in denial. "I've never heard that a mutant developed powers that early before!"

Nodding, her opposite took a deep breath and broke eye contact for a moment. "Thinking about the shock and the heightened stress he is currently going through…it could be possible," he said in his casual calm voice which often managed to make terrible thing look nice again. "Logan and you both have very strong genes, don't forget that. But if we are right…he needs to learn how to control it…" Giving her a stern look, he watched her getting even more despaired.

"But how? Logan taught me how to control a dual personality… But Jack," she shook her head and began to knead her hands nervously. "I can't get through to him!"

"I already talked with him about blaming you earlier today. Jean, Jack loves you. He could never hate you for real!"

"I know…" Jean sighed heavily and massaged her head a bit when the next headache set it. "I just don't know what to do anymore…"

Pausing for a moment to give her time to calm down a bit more, Charles looked out of the window briefly. It was a sunny and warm day today. Seeing how Bobby still held the PE class, he watched how Jack was leaning against the fencing arms crossed and looked towards him. Frowning, Charles narrowed his eyes a bit. Knowing that the twins could see in the dark wasn't new to him. Maybe he was wrong and just imagines it, but he was sure the boy was watching him… "What about Lily and Rachel? Do they show any kind of power, too?" he asked Jean absently and slowly turned around thinking.

"I think Lily might have inherited some kind of power which lets her see things before they happen… Like I saw how the dam would collapse at Alkali Lake," she explained calmly and he nodded in understanding.

"How does it manifest?"

Resting her eyes on her hands when the sickness came over her again, she closed her eyes for a moment. Seeing it again was one thing. Talking about it was what made it even worse… "I dreamed the plane would crash and saw the explosion. Lily has seen it, too, I think."

Charles nodded deep in thoughts, resting one hand on his mouth while the other laid in the armrest. "That would explain why she acted so strangely before they headed to Mexico…"

"I should have listened to her…," he heard her say barely audible and noticed her clenched fists.

"Jean…it's not your fault," he tried to calm her again and shook his head. "I shouldn't have sent them at all."

Sighing and pushing the memories as far back in her head as possible, she ran a hand through her face. "What now?"

"Rachel doesn't show any powers, yet? Not even bits of it?" he asked once more to be completely sure that his theory was right.

"No…," Jean replied and shook her head. Seeing the tensed look on her opposite's face, it made her think. She knew that he possibly had already figured out what to do and what would happen… Nevertheless, she was too tired to push him further, even if she wanted to.

"Well, we already knew that Logan's healing factor is active in the twins' bodies," he finally said after what seemed an eternity to her. "My theory is that the twins most likely inherited the majority of Logan's powers. Jack obviously more than Lily." He paused briefly to give her time to understand what he meant. "Rachel on the contrary…," he went on and gave her a look which made her heart kick into high gear. "Jean, I think it is very likely that she will become a second Phoenix…"

Gasping, the red head rested her head in her hand. Seeing her slowly pulling a face, Charles moved around the desk to embrace her comfortingly. "Can she become as dangerous as me?" he heard her asking barely audible and closed his eyes briefly.

"She has the chance to learn control from the beginning, Jean. Something you never had because of me."

Jean looked up at him with an indefinable look in her eyes. "That doesn't answer my question, Charles!"

Holding her hand while he looked at her sympathetically, he smiled slightly. "Logan once said that every one of us can become a threat in the wrong hands. And I think he's right," he replied calmly. "You know how to control the power, Jean. You can teach her what Logan has taught you…"

She only shook her head and bit her lip crying. "I can't go through all this alone…," she sobbed and clenched her fist again.

"You are not alone, Jean. We're here for you…," Charles said seriously and squeezed her shoulder a bit, not knowing why she thought about her situation like this. She knew that everyone here would do anything to help her. That nothing could change it… Meeting her eyes when she looked up again, crying heavily, he knew suddenly knew what she thought.

"I know, but it's not the same…"

Pulling her close when she began to sob uncontrollably again, pain was clearly mirrored on Charles' face, too. "I know…"

* * *

Minutes later, Ororo had finished cleaning up her bedroom and walked over to TJ's room door. Opening the door a bit, she smiled satisfied when she saw that the kids were finally asleep. Cautiously closing the door again, she stretched a bit, before she walked over to her desk again. Staring at the pile of papers she still had to read through, a frustrated sigh left her mouth. Being a teacher was nice and fun… At least as long as you do not have to read through a half tree of homework…

Just as she was about to start with the first one again, Ororo noticed that the lamp on her telephone, which she had changed to silent so that the kids could sleep, was blinking. Taking it into her hand, she hoped that it would be Kurt. She couldn't tell how much she missed him and his voice. How worried she was that something happened to them, too…

"Yeah?" she asked carefully and heard a low buzzing sound which she immediately identified as the engine's of a jet. Feeling her heart hammering in her chest, she narrowed her eyes a bit and pulled the receiver closer when some quick, hollow sounding noises were added to it. As if someone was quickly walking over to the phone. Apparently they had tried to reach her before and had let the telephone ring non stop in hope she would pick up…

"Hey, it's me… Listen…"

* * *

After her conversation with the Professor and Charles begging her to lie down and rest, Jean had made her way upstairs to her rooms. Waiting for her stomach to calm down after she had to vomit again a few minutes ago, she was now laying on the right side of the bed and held his pillow tight. There were too many things going on in her mind right now as that she could find some rest. Trying to at least doze for a few minutes, while his still present scent calmed her down a bit, she startled as the bedroom door was torn open suddenly. Seeing stars in front of her eyes for a moment, Jean closed them tightly for a second. Opening them again, she saw how Ororo stood in her room heavily breathing and with widened eyes. It didn't take long and fear began to spread in her chest once more. Slowly sitting up while her heart beat was out of control, she immediately thought that something happened to one of her kids… If so, it would clearly kill her…

"Scott just called," she heard Ororo say with a more than trembling voice, while she had to support herself on the doorframe. "They've found him! Logan's alive…"

The pillow immediately dropped to the ground when Jean's hands became numb. Staring at her opposite through eyes of someone else, she suddenly felt like standing beside the whole scenery and watching it. She saw herself sitting on the bed, not even blinking while the eyes were fixed on the woman at the door, who suddenly came closer and embraced her tightly.

"He's alive! They bring him home, Jean!" Ororo sobbed heartrendingly and her voice broke. "They bring him home…"

Unable to understand what the woman had just told her, Jean saw herself still staring at the door with blank eyes. Her body was completely numb, she didn't feel even the slightest emotion or was able to think at all… "Where are they now?"

Letting go of her, Ororo ran a hand through her face and heaved a deep breath; noticing the state the woman before her was in. "They'll be back in about thirty minutes," she told her calmly and made Jean look at her. "Did you understand what I said, Jean? He's alive!"

Suddenly, as if hit by a lightning bolt, Jean jumped off the bed and ran as quickly as she could to the next elevator; making her way down to the hangar.

* * *

The next thirty minutes were the longest in her life. Impatiently and still not able to realize it, she began to pace non stop and waited for the jet to arrive. Next to her stood Ororo, who was looking through the secured window and waited for the basketball field to open finally, while the Professor had his arms folded in front of his face and stared at the ground tensed. He couldn't believe their luck… He just couldn't believe the big turn which would change a lot of things for the better. Hearing a mechanic noise, he looked up, seeing how Jean has stopped her pacing and was staring deeply scared through the window, while Ororo tried to get a better look.

Suddenly, the basketball field opened and they could hear the jet's engine from afar. Counting down in his head how long it took to bring the jet into the correct position to land, he soon felt the room vibrating because of the wing's power.

Shaking all over uncontrollably, while her heart was more than close to break her chest, Jean wrapped her arms around her waist tightly and looked through the window. Not realizing that also Ororo had stepped closer, she had her emerald eyes fixed on the turning jet and watched how it finally landed. As soon as the hatch opened, Ororo pushed a button and the thick door moved aside. Nervously, she entered the room, while Jean followed her very slowly. Giving the red head a short glance, she suddenly became worried. Only knowing that he was alive, she had forgotten to ask Scott in what state Logan was in. Hearing him telling her the news, the only thing she remembered was the receiver dropping to the ground and her staring into emptiness for quiet some time, before she had turned and run out of the room… She only hoped that he was fine…

Seeing how Cyclops appeared first, followed by Nightcrawler, Ororo couldn't hold back anymore and ran down the stairs towards her husband. Hugging him tightly and kissing him, she buried her face on his neck crying. Closing his eyes, Kurt pulled her close and whispered soothing words into her ears, while he rocked her back and forth.

Shaking even heavier, Jean swallowed hard when Beast came into view with two body bags over his shoulder. But no one followed… Biting her lip hard, she held back a sob as suddenly Logan appeared, dressed in black pants and a grey sweatshirt. Jean immediately closed her eyes tightly and fell back against the wall. Covering her mouth with a hand she clearly had trouble to support herself. Her emotions were completely out of control right now. Overwhelming her like a huge wave, she wasn't far of breaking down. Still, she didn't believe this was real… She was convinced that it was one of her dreams at night again, that she had fallen asleep on the bed and would wake up soon; being alone again after taking him into her arms in her dream world. Staring on the shining ground, tears ran down her face uncontrollably. It couldn't be real, was all she could think of right now…

The other made her way up the stairs, while Logan followed slowly behind. With his eyes on the ground and his hands in his pockets, he didn't take notice of Ororo, who embraced him tightly and sobbed heavily. Passing Jean, Scott stopped briefly and laid a hand on her shaking shoulder. Smiling at her, he squeezed it tightly, but she didn't even notice it. Heavily breathing and close to fading, her eyes were fixed on the man who stopped in front of her. Not able to move, her green eyes were locked on his hazel ones, when she finally managed to reach out with a shaking hand and touch his chest. Realizing after an eternity that it was solid and didn't disappear as in her dreams, Jean began to cry aloud and clung to Logan as if she was about to drown. Pulling her close, he fixed his eyes to the ground again.

"Please tell me you're real…," she sobbed heavily and cried her eyes out for a while, before she cupped his face gently. Looking at him, Jean felt her knees getting weak and was glad that he held her tight. Bending forward she kissed him tenderly and buried her face on his neck. "God, I thought I lost you…" Clinging to him again, she closed her eyes when the past days hit her hard. Trying to calm down, while the others watched them sadly, she heaved a deep sigh. She knew she would need days to realize that he was really here. That she would go to bed and wake up on the next morning with him on her side again…

"Logan," Charles suddenly said with a voice that was sick of his inner turmoil. "It's so good to see you again," he said relived and met the man's eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Logan only replied and pulled Jean with him when he followed the others.

Standing at the elevator, Charles looked at them still trying to catch himself. "Get some rest. You both need it. Don't worry about the kids, we watch over them," he said and looked to and fro between them. "We talk when both of you have finally gotten enough sleep."

Logan only nodded and disappeared with Jean in the elevator. Waiting until the doors where closed, Scott stepped forward a bit, facing Charles. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he tilted his head a bit. "See? That's what I meant earlier…"

"What?" Ororo asked confused and raised her head a bit which she had rested on Kurt's shoulder so far.

"Scott, we don't know what happened to them. What Logan had been through…," the Professor replied calmly and gave his former student a look. "We have to wait! Give him time to arrive back home completely and then he can tell us what happened."

"We already asked him," Hank said and leant against the wall. "He said he doesn't remember. Besides this he hasn't said one word the whole time through. Only he was fine and that he can't remember anything…"

Charles frowned and thought about it briefly. Finally, he shook his head. "We have to wait and see."

Sighing, Scott turned and made his way to the changing stall. Burying his hands in his pockets, while the others watched him, he shook his head. "I don't know, Charles," he said and his voice echoed through the corridor. "He's weird…"

* * *

On their way back to their rooms, Jean kept on looking at Logan from aside, while she clung to his arm tightly. Afraid that everything was a dream if she let go, she finally did to open the door. Watching him keeping on walking further down the corridor, she had to frown. "Hey…where are you going?"

Immediately stopping, Logan turned and looked rather confused at her. Noticing that she was obviously waiting for him, he finally followed her up the staircase to the upper level of their home. Reaching it, his hazel eyes only briefly looked around the living room, before he saw that the bedroom door stood open. Still with his hands in his pockets, he began to walk over to it, while Jean followed him. Shortly after the door was closed, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and leant against him; beginning to cry heavily again.

Just standing there for an eternity, she kept on crying when the pressure and weight, she had to carry for days and which had made her brake down every night again, finally left her shoulders. She couldn't tell him how happy, relieved and completely overwhelmed she was right now. Still leaning against him, Logan only stood there and looked to the ground. Raising her head, Jean slowly turned him around and looked deep into his eyes, while her face was tearful. Smiling and biting her lip at the same time, she gently stroked over his cheek; looking at him as if she hasn't seen him in an eternity. Tears still ran down her cheeks, when Jean pulled him down into a tender kiss, before she buried her face on his neck; heaving a deep sigh.

She just didn't know what to say… Everything was just too much to her as that she could cope with it right now. Suddenly, he stepped back and caused her to look at him in confusion. She'd noticed that he behaved strangely the whole time through. That something was either bothering him or that he was lost in thoughts…

"Logan…," Jean said barely audible and watched him slowly pulling his clothes off while he didn't turn around. She swallowed hard and wiped away her tears, but new ones immediately followed. "Honey,…please talk to me…," she added sounding despaired.

Logan laid down on the left side of the bed and closed his eyes without looking at her once. "Just let me sleep, okay?"

Offended, but also deeply worried by the sound of his chilly voice, Jean stood in the middle of the room and looked at him. Not knowing what to do, she closed the curtains cautiously and began to undress herself quietly. Laying down on his side of the bed, she noticed that he was already fast asleep. Cuddling up to him from behind, Jean closed her eyes tightly and silently cried herself into sleep…

**Okay, after typing up for 4 hours now, here is part 6. Thanks for all your reviews: ) **

**This chapter here consists of single scenes I had already pre-written. I worked on it yesterday and put it into an order, so that I only had to type it today. Hope you like it! Thanks for your support again! And please let me know what you think. You know that it is always important to me! ; ) Hope you had fun! See ya! And nope, this chapter is NOT why you'll hate me. But keep in mind: Every smallest hint, no matter what it is, makes sense! ; )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Changes Sequel – I. Darkness Part 7**

For the first time in days it was a dreamless night. Finally able to give her body the deserved rest, Jean turned around in bed; releasing a deep satisfied sigh when some sunbeams made their way through the red curtains and touched her face gently. Grimacing after a while, she pulled the pillow closer and reached out to the other side of the bed…touching emptiness…

Immediately, Jean sat up and stared at the empty space next to her. In an instant she was out of bed and ran towards the door. Barely able to keep up with her racing heart, she panted in fear when her hand grabbed the doorknob panicky. She didn't know what to believe… Her mind was convinced she'd fallen asleep and had dreamed everything. Her heart on the contrary refused to believe it. She had seen him walking out of the jet the evening before, had fallen asleep next to him and touched his skin… It couldn't have been a dream only. Not again, it just couldn't…

Opening the door in a rush and running around the corner quickly, she suddenly bumped into something, felt the air leaving her lungs all at once and fell backwards. Shrieking, she closed her eyes tightly and already prepared herself for hitting the floor, when her fall suddenly stopped. Jean opened her eyes slowly and realized that she was standing on her own two feet again. Switching her gaze towards her opposite who only shook his head briefly in confusion, she began to breathe hard and embraced him tightly, while Logan coked an eyebrow at her. Letting the hand sink in which he held a towel that he'd used to dry his wet hair, he listened to her relieved sounding sobs for a while. Locking around rather helpless, he shoved her over to the bed and made her sit down. Holding her shaking form until she finally calmed down enough to look up, he heard her taking a deep breath. Jean wiped away her tears, sniffing slightly and met his still more than confused looking eyes.

"God, please don't do this again," she begged him despaired and took his free hand into hers.

Again he shook his head in confusion and laid the towel away. "I only took a shower, darlin'."

"Logan, you scared me to death, really!" Sending new tears down her already wet cheeks, Jean ran a hand through her face. "I thought that it was only a dream again…"

Wiping away her tears and pulling a strand out of her still exhausted looking face, Logan tilted his head a bit. "I'm here…it ain't a dream, Red."

Shaking her head all of a sudden, Jean wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and straddled him. She buried her face on his neck, heaving a deep breath and closed her eyes. Feeling his hands on her back, she inhaled his scent deeply. Even if she heard his steady breathing, felt the warmth of him on her skin and was able to see, hear and feel him, she still refused to believe it was real. Too deep and painful had her shock been as that she could just accept it and return to normal life as if nothing had happened. Leaning back, while she still held onto him, Jean fixed her emerald green eyes on his hazel ones. Cupping his face, she began to caress his cheeks lovingly before she gave him a tender kiss. "What happened to you?" she asked him calmly and watched how he waved off.

Breaking eye contact, Logan stared at the wooden wardrobe next to the door. "I don't know…"

Frowning but also clearly worried, she touched his cheek gently so that he had to turn his head again. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Shrugging, Logan sighed. "Getting on that plane is pretty much the last I can come up with…"

Jean nodded in understanding and ran a hand through his still damp hair, watching how it stuck up a bit. "Well, the main thing is that you're back…," she said barely audible and a single tear ran down her cheek. Shaking her head, she looked around the room to stop more tears from falling. Still, she couldn't hold back a sob. "It was so terrible without you, Logan," Jean sobbed aloud and clung to him again. "Knowing that I would never see you again… It was so horrible…"

Pulling her close, he let her cry on his shoulder for some time. "I'm sorry…," Logan said calmly when he could only hear single sobs from her anymore.

Looking up all of a sudden, Jean ran a hand through her hair with a shocked expression on her face. The whole time through she hadn't even thought about the possibly hardest situation, which was still ahead of them. "Gosh, how are we going to explain this to the kids?" She buried her face in her hand while she sighed deeply. Right now it felt like as if a whole world was crashing down on her at once. There were so many things going on in her mind at the same time that she didn't know where to start. Thinking about telling her children that their father was alive after they had to believe that he was dead for over a week…she was just about to give them the next big shock in their young lives… What if they couldn't cope with it? What if this new situation would cause their powers to evolve even further? She didn't even dare to imagine…

"You tell them," Jean heard him saying and looked up at him frightened. "I can't just walk into their room, can I?"

"But Jack won't listen to me… And then…" Closing her eyes once more, Jean heaved a deep breath to calm her nerves somehow. "God, Logan… There are so many things we have to discuss. So much has happened…"

"Can I get dressed first?" he asked her bluntly and watched her frown.

Noticing that he had only wrapped a white towel around his hip, she got off his lap slowly. "Sure. Sorry!" Watching how he walked over to the drawer first and then to the wardrobe before the towel fell to the ground afterwards, Jean got up and walked towards the door. "I'll shower and then we can go downstairs for breakfast," she suggested when he put a jeans on. "The kids will still be asleep for at least two hours. So we can think about how to tell them…"

"Okay," Logan grunted and put a white t-shirt on, followed by a blue jeans shirt. Hearing how the door was closed by her, he gave it a piercing look.

* * *

Watching the cakes in the pan, Ororo leant against the counter deeply lost in thoughts. The whole time through, since Kurt had told her about what they've found, she had to think about his words. Of course she had seen the videos and pictures which had been sent over from Mexico to the computer room. She couldn't even tell how often she had visited Mystique there. Had hoped as much as the other woman that they would find at least one of them alive… Had looked with her through the data until it was time to take care of the kids again. And now here she was, standing in the kitchen and making breakfast, knowing that finally one more stool would be occupied again. Still, she couldn't believe it…

"Hey, 'Ro!"

Startling a bit due to the unexpected interruption, she laid a hand on her chest to calm her racing heart again. "Hy Bobby," she greeted back and watched him taking his seat. "Is Isa still sleeping?"

"Rogue has taken her with her yesterday," he replied sounding not so pleased with it.

"Oh…" Nodding, Ororo put the finished pancakes onto the pile next to her and gave new dough into the pan. In the meanwhile, Bobby had watched her first before he'd switched his eyes to the table.

"Do we have a guest? There is one plate too much here…," he asked carefully.

Turning her head in surprise, she met his blue eyes with her own. "So you don't know?"

"Know what?!" he asked her back in confusion and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"They've found Logan. He's alive."

Keeping himself from falling of the stool, Bobby quickly grabbed the edge of the table. "They've what?" he asked aloud with a shocked look on his face. "They really found him?"

"Yeah," Ororo smiled at him slightly and turned the cakes.

"But… This is great, I mean," the young man stuttered and jumped off his chair. "Does Jubes know already? Or Rogue? Gosh, they will be over the moon when they hear the news!"

"No, they don't so far. Scott and the others arrived back here pretty late," she explained and put some plates with pancakes on the table. "I pretty much had 35 minutes myself to realize it."

"Be right back!" she heard him only saying before her eyes could even take notice that he had stormed out of the kitchen.

"Whoa, boy, watch it!"

Not needing to turn around to see who had nearly bumped into the excited man, Ororo smiled at the door. "Morning Hank!"

"Morning," the man replied and shook his head while pointing to the door. "What was that? Did you mix laxatives into the breakfast?"

Laughing, Ororo hugged him briefly. "No. I just told him about Logan and he's probably on his way to tell Jubes and Marie about it."

"Oh, I see," he nodded and sat down. "No ones up, yet?"

Pouring him some coffee before she sat down next to him, she shook her head. "No. Kurt and TJ were still fast asleep and I thought he could need it." He nodded and swallowed some of the hot liquid.

"Morning!" a voice suddenly said rather sleepily. Walking into the kitchen while he ran a hand through his unusually messy hair, Scott took a big cup and poured himself some coffee. Swallowing it nearly all at once, while Hank and Ororo exchanged confused looks, he heaved a deep sigh.

"What has gotten into you?" Hank asked him with a slight smirk. "Have you been chased and hit by a truck at night?"

"No," Scott grunted in reply and sat down. "Couldn't sleep for one second…"

"How come?" Ororo asked him and poured him new coffee.

"Don't ask me. There were so many things going on in my head that I couldn't find sleep."

"For example?" the blue mutant asked him even if he already knew what one of the things was.

"What do you think?" Scott gave back and put the cup down.

"You can't expect that Logan behaves normally after what has happened to them," Ororo told him bluntly and gave him an angry look. "Give him time!"

Suddenly seeing how Hank turned his head, Ororo and Scott followed his gaze towards the door. Seeing how Jean stood in the doorway, dressed into blue jeans and a black shirt, their eyes switched to the tall dark haired man next to her, who looked at them rather expressionless. "Morning," the red head said calmly and pulled her husband with her on her way to their stools. Sitting down next to each other while the others still watched them, she handed him a cup, while placing another in front of her and poured in both some coffee.

"How are you doing?" Hank asked Logan who only gave him a short look in response.

"Good."

Turning towards the blue mutant and the weather goddess, Scott's look spoke volumes. Only rolling her eyes in annoyance, Ororo sat down and told the others to start eating already, since it would probably tale some time before the others would show up.

Eating in silence, while Scott looked at the married couple from time to time, Logan suddenly got up and walked towards the door. Watching him in confusion and noticing that the others were looking at her, Jean began to frown worriedly. "You haven't eaten anything…"

"Ain't hungry," was all he said before he disappeared through the door.

Still staring at it, the red head didn't know what to think. Of course she hadn't expected that the whole accident wouldn't have an impact on him, but it never happened, no matter how bad he felt, that he didn't eat. "Jean." Hank said in a complete serious voice and she turned around to look at him. "He should do sessions with Charles. Honestly! I mean, he can take a lot but this clearly bothers him…"

"Told you he's weird," Scott only said and sipped on his coffee. "And Charles wants to talk to him anyway. We need him to tell us what happened."

"Damn it, give him time," Ororo hissed and glared at him angrily. "Just because you didn't sleep well you have no right to put pressure on him!"

Putting the cup down, Jean got up, too, and left the kitchen without saying anything. Turning to the right, she walked down the corridor until she reached the door that led to her rooms. Quickly, she climbed up the stairs and entered her small apartment. It didn't tale her long to figure out where he was, so she directly moved over to the bedroom and closed the door behind her. "Are you alright?" Jean asked Logan calmly, who was standing at the window and looked out. Since he didn't react, she slowly came closer and touched his shoulder carefully. "Stop pushing yourself…"

"I ain't pushing myself," he grunted as a reply as suddenly a door was closed.

Turning her head quickly, Jean's heart began to hammer in her chest. "The kids are awake," she gasped frightened and heard how Lily was calling her. Meeting his eyes briefly, she began to walk to the door. "Wait here," she said scared to death, her voice being barely more than a whisper. Entering the living room, Jean found Lily and Rachel on the sofa. Both girls immediately looked up when her mother appeared who nervously pulled a strand out of her face and tried to give them a smile.

"Who were you talking to?" Lily asked her curiously and pulled her legs close. Few strands of her dark shoulder length hair fell into her face.

"Ehm…is Jack already awake, too?" Jean asked her instead and felt an incredible heat rising within her, while she felt cold at the same time. She was more than scared, so close to freak out that she even wondered how her circulation could keep up with it…

"Yeah, I think so," her oldest daughter replied. "I'll get him!" Seeing how she jumped off the sofa and ran towards her room door, the grown up felt even more sick. Sitting down next to Rachel, who immediately cuddled up to her on her lap, she pulled her daughter close and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Is something wrong?" the girl asked her and looked at her mother closely with her green eyes.

"You'll see, honey!" Jean replied as calm as possible and watched how Lily returned with Jack, who glared at his mother instantly. "Could you sit down here, please? I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong, mommy?" Lily asked her worriedly and sat down next to her, while her brother stood next to the table and watched them.

Realizing that he wouldn't join them, Jean took a very deep breath; noticing the looks her daughters gave her she began to shake slightly in fear. By now her heart was hammering so fast that she felt a nausea coming up. "Look," she began and kneaded her hands nervously; her eyes looked down to the ground. "I've told you that Uncle Scott, Hank and Kurt had left to find daddy and the others, right?"

"Got they hurt, too?" Rachel asked her immediately and Jean saw the fear in her eyes.

"No, no they are fine," the red head soothed her and stroked over her head gently. "They came back very late at night…and they've found your father…" Pausing, she looked to and fro between them. Within, she prepared herself for the worst already.

"So?" Jack asked her, arms folded and looking everywhere but at her.

Jean felt how teats came up again when she realized once more the whole situation and lowered her gaze. Trying to speak, her voice failed her first and she had to swallow hard. Shaking her head when the tears finally began to flow, she bit her lip and looked at her children who were clearly confused. "He's alive…," she managed to say before she had to sob. "He's here…"

Through the deadly silence the noise of a door being opened was heard. Jean looked up and met his gaze. The eyes of all three children were fixed on that door and the man standing there, who looked at them. No one of them moved or made a sound. They were frozen in shock, completely incapable to understand what had happened just now… "Daddy!" Suddenly, Lily jumped off the sofa and ran to her father heavily crying; wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to him as if she was drowning. It didn't take long for Jack and Rachel to join her.

Watching her children crying so heavily in relief, Jean buried her face in her hands and didn't hold back her tears anymore, too.

Minutes passed and she didn't know for how long she was crying already, as all of a sudden a hand was laid on her shoulder. Looking up with a tear-stained face, emerald green eyes met hazel ones. Surprised, Jean gasped when her son embraced her tightly and sobbed into her neck. "I'm so sorry…," was all she could understand, before she pulled him as close as possible and closed her eyes crying.

"It's okay," Jean said soothingly and stroked through the unruly hair. Watching how Logan sat on the floor and had pulled his daughter tight, she smiled sadly and wiped her tears away with her free hand. Still, she knew that another problem was right around the corner. If the twins already displayed power, they had to find out about them and make plans how to teach them to deal with it. Kissing Jack on the forehead, she let him go when he joined his father again.

"Please don't go again," Lily sobbed and clung to Logan even tighter. "I don't want you to go again…"

"We'll see," he replied and exchanged a short glance with Jean who had heard her daughter's plea obviously. He knew what she was thinking. Looking at his children, he got up a bit and wiped away their tears. "Come on, time to eat."

"You coming with us?" Jack asked and refused to let go of his hand.

"Yeah," Logan replied and walked with them to the door.

"Eat something, too, okay?" Jean asked him and he nodded slightly. "I'll stay here."

Watching how they left, she waited for the door to close, before she let herself fall on the sofa. Running a hand through her face, she covered it with them and heaved a deep sigh.

* * *

Reaching the kitchen downstairs, Logan was greeted by a crying Jubilee who hugged him tightly and kept on cursing him for being such a drama queen. Afterwards it was Kitty who was also more than happy to see him again, followed by Bobby, Peter and TJ who finally let go off him after an eternity. Giving them only a short look, Logan helped Rachel on a stool, while Ororo had already made breakfast for them.

"You're not planning to do this again, Wolvie, are ya?" Jubilee asked him and sucked on her straw. "Because if then I kick your pretty butt for it! Mark my words!"

Not repeating to it, he turned when Scott looked into the room. "There you are. Charles wants to see you, come on!"

"What did I say?" Ororo asked him aloud and nearly slammed a plate on the table.

"Hey, it's him who sent me, not me who drags him to him, okay?" Scott shot back and gave Logan a sign to follow him. Sighing in annoyance, this one moved and kept walking behind Cyclops, who gave him looks from time to time over his shoulder.

"What?!" Logan growled after a while and Scott stopped, facing him.

"What's wrong with you, huh?" he asked him and buried his hands in his pocket.

"Nothin'," his opposite shot back and walked past him towards Charles' office door, as all of a sudden Emma came around the corner and bumped into him.

Cursing first, surprise was mirrored in her eyes when she looked up. "So it's true then…," she said smiling and scanned his body from head to toe. "Show me anyone else who survives a plane crash and still looks so good afterwards."

"Hi Emma," Scott said, but she only nodded towards him briefly, while her eyes still rested on Logan. Narrowing his eyes, when she touched her opposite's chest smirking, Scott moved forward and nudged Logan to make him walk down the corridor again. "Come on, he's waiting!" Walking past them, he heard how Emma slowly disappeared into the other direction, but that his fellow X-Men still wasn't moving an inch. Stopping, Scott turned around and watched how Logan followed her with a look and smirk on his face. "Logan!"

"What?"

"I said Charles' waiting!" Scott said through clenched teeth and gave him a warning look. He knew this look in his opposite's eyes. It was the same out-for-a-hunt-look he had given Jean when they all had met for the first time in Xavier's office, after they had brought Logan to the mansion. And he hated this look…

Sighing, Logan began to move again and followed him to the office. Knocking at the door, Scott waited for Charles to tell them to come in, before he opened the door.

"Hello, Logan," Charles greeted him politely and moved around his desk. "How was your night?"

"Good…," the addressed answered and crossed his arms in front of his chest, while his eyes were staring at his opposite in an odd way.

"That's good to hear," the Professor said and pointed to the chairs. "Don't you want to sit down?"

"Nope."

Shaking his head, Scott walked past him and took a seat. Exchanging a short glance with his mentor, Charles turned to Logan again. "I just wanted to ask you if you remember anything by now again?"

"No," this one only answered clearly annoyed and tilted his head a bit. "Anything else?"

"Yes," his opposite nodded and folded his hands in front of him. "I wanted to ask you if you would mind if I take a look. Maybe I can help you getting your memories back."

Snorting, Logan shook his word. "Not gonna happen!"

"Why, are you hiding something?" Scott asked him provocative and heard a low growl from his teammate. "He only tried to help you. This thing is bothering you, we all can see that."

"My head, my memories, so stay outta it!" Logan hissed and turned around to leave.

Hearing how the door was shut loudly, Scott folded his arms in front of his chest. "I'm telling you, he's weird. That's not the Logan who had left here before…"

Looking down on the ground for some time, Charles was deeply in thoughts. In his mind he tried to piece some things together which he had come up with before and finally turned towards his former student. "Get Ororo, Hank, Mystique and Kurt together. We meet in thirty minutes in the conference room!"

"Why is he dangerous?" Scott asked him worriedly and got up.

"No, but I have a theory and we need to discuss it," his opposite said and moved towards the door. "You'll see later, Scott. Just get them together quickly!"

Frowning even more, Scott watched how the Professor disappeared through the door. Shaking his head, he buried his hands in his pockets again and heaved a deep sigh before he, too, left.

**Sorry for the delay, but I had a hard time writing this one here and was stuck. : ( I have prewritten a lots of scenes so far, but I still don't know when which one will appear and if I will use them. Oh, and I promise I will never ever pre-write the dialogue only and write short orders, like Jean gets up and…, in the present tense above it. I really didn't notice that I accidentally wrote in present tense at the end of the last chapter. I hope I have found all mistakes I made last time. Thanks for all the nice reviews again!!! You're all my heroes. : ) I promise the next one will be up sooner, even if I write on Return to Weapon X at the same time. So, hope ya liked this one here and see ya next time again I hope! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** _Includes flashbacks which play 9 months after Changes and fill a part of the gap between Changes and the Sequel._

**Changes Sequel – I. Darkness Part 8**

As arranged, Scott had gotten the X-Men together and was now sitting in front of the desk. Next to him sat Ororo, while Kurt, Hank and Mystique occupied the sofa at the wall to the right. Charles had his hands folded in front of his mouth, the arms resting on the armrest and was obviously deeply in thoughts. The room was illuminated by the sun beams which made their way through the few trees in front of the window. They waited for him to start, to tell them his theory on why their friend behaved strangely. Letting his hands sink on to the desk, the Professor looked at them finally.

"I think that the feral side of Logan gives him a hard time. Somehow Wolverine can gain control over him and I think that's why he acts so strangely," he said and watched how Ororo gave Hank a short look. "I noticed that his behavior when Scott brought him to me before, came pretty close to when we first met him."

She shook her head in confusion. "But why? Logan was in perfect control for years… There were no signs that something was wrong with him before he left. He was calmer, but that was because he had to go…"

Charles thought about it briefly before he turned to Scot. "You said you found him in some kind of wood?"

"Yeah, not far from where we've found the wreckage of the Blackbird," Scott replied and folded his arms. "Kurt and I were packing our stuff when we heard Hank calling for help. We ran into the wood and saw Logan, claws extracted standing in front of him."

"But he wasn't really feral. Not even aggressive," Hank added and bent forward thinking. "He seemed to be more confused and it took a bit before he recognized us…"

"He only behaved strangely to be more precisely," Scott said.

Charles nodded. "There was nothing suspicious about the wood?"

Mystique shook her head. "I analyzed everything that was sent over. The pictures haven't shown anything."

Hank, Kurt and Scott briefly exchanged glances. "No…," Kurt replied, too. "It was a normal wood."

"Charles…, what's your theory on this? I mean, if it is really Wolverine and not Logan…," Ororo said and Scott nodded, knowing what she wanted to say.

"…then we need to lock him up and quickly! You know what he's capable of."

"But I still don't get it. How can a single wood cause such a drastic change in his behavior?" she added and had to frown, since she got rather more confused than her questions were answered.

Hank nodded in agreement. "Good question!"

Charles leant back, one arm rested on the armrest the other was at his cheek. "You already gave the answer, Ororo."

"I did?"

He nodded whereas the others could only frown. "Logan was in perfect control for four years now. He never let Wolverine come to the surface during a fight, not even in the Dangerroom."

"But he still strolled around in the wood…," Hank disagreed with the theory. To him it didn't make any sense.

"No…," Ororo shook her head. "I've watched him once. He only walked through it. In the past, he'd allowed his berserker to run free in it."

Charles nodded. "And that's the point! I think by suppressing Wolverine for so long, Logan had caused a drastic change."

"You think he forgot how to tame him?" Mystique asked and crossed her arms.

"No, I think it might be possible that he lost consciousness after the plane crashed. Since his healing factor had to work on the damage, which probably was quiet a lot, Wolverine had enough time to gain control over Logan. And with a wood nearby…"

"…was it the perfect opportunity for him to make Logan step aside," Ororo finished his sentence nodding.

Charles nodded. "Precisely!"

Hank still shook his head. "But Logan is able to fight him. He can gain control again whenever he wants to…"

"I think the problem is that Logan never let Wolverine take over in the past four years. And you have to think about Logan and Wolverine as the same dual personality like Jean and Dark Phoenix. Wolverine exists next to Logan. His needs are completely different from Logan's. And by suppressing these primal urges for such a long time, he probably gave Wolverine enough power and anger to do the same to him now."

Scott thought about it briefly and lowered his head. "So that means we have Wolverine on day-release?"

Mystique shook her head. "His eyes are normal…"

"If it was Wolverine, I doubt we would still be breathing," Charles explained and looked down briefly. "No, I think Logan tries to hold him back… It doesn't always work as we've seen and has a great impact on his behavior and personality, but…"

"So currently it is neither Logan nor Wolverine?" Kurt asked in confusion and looked to and fro the others, hoping that someone of them would help him out. But most of his friends could only shrug. Not knowing what to believe.

"Still we have to do something about it!" Ororo said after a while.

"Can't you work with him on gaining full control again?" Hank wanted to know and looked at Charles, but this one shook his head.

"I doubt he'll let me…," he replied and fixed his eyes on the table. "He made perfectly clear that I should stay out of his head."

"Maybe Jean can," Scott suggested. "At least he let's her close."

The Professor nodded. "She needs to try. We can't risk unleashing Wolverine completely. We don't know what happens if Logan looses control completely and I want you to try everything not to make him mad!" He especially looked at Scott warningly. "No one of you has ever met the real Wolverine. And believe me, you won't!"

* * *

Later the day, after Ororo had talked to Jean and explained the while situation to her, the red head entered the small apartment and found Logan lying on the bed dozing. "We need to talk," she said calmly and closed the door behind her. 

"No, we don't," he grunted as a reply without opening his eyes.

Sighing, Jean sat down on the edge of the bed, clearly worried. "Logan…," she said in a despaired, still calm voice and looked at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothin'…"

Shaking her head she bent forward a bit. "What's happened to you on that mission? You're behaving so strangely…"

Opening his eyes, he gave her a glare and got up a bit. "Do I?!"

Remembering Ororo's warning not to make him mad Jean broke eye contact and lowered her voice a bit. "If I wasn't able to see that it is you, I wouldn't even recognize you…," she said barely audible and took his hand in hers. "Please talk to me, honey…"

Growling, Logan pulled his away. "I don't want to talk. I want to have time for myself, damn it!"

Backing off a bit, she shook her head in confusion. "Then why are you here?" Jean asked him and wrapped her arms around her body. "You usually go into the wood to be alone."

"Didn't feel like it," he grunted with a short snort, before he gave her a look again. "So why don't you go and do again whatever you have done before, huh?"

Looking down briefly, while her heart contracted for a moment, her eyes caught something which made her frown. "Where're your engagement and wedding ring?" she asked.

"Must have lost'em," he replied coolly and made clear that he wanted to be alone.

Offended, Jean looked to the ground. "We only want to help you…," was everything she said and walked over to the door, not daring to push him further.

"And tell the kids to leave me alone, too," Logan added and laid down with closed eyes again. "I don't wanna see anyone…"

* * *

Laughing in joy, TJ clung tighter to her mother; feeling the wind playing with her short black hair, while the breeze cooled her skin. "Higher!" 

Smiling at her daughter, Storm held her closer and rose a bit more into the air, looping the loop which made the child even more excited. Laughing with her, the grown up rose higher, seeing her husband waving at them from the roof, while she suddenly saw Jean coming out of the back door. Noticing the rather sad look on her friend's face, Ororo flew over to Kurt. Hearing the loud protest of TJ, she handed her over to him. "Sorry, honey, but Jean needs me right now, okay?" Kissing the girl's forehead, she flew down and landed on the ground.

"Is Aunt Jeannie sad?" TJ asked her father and looked at him curiously with her yellow eyes.

Kurt smiled at her and stroked over her head. "Your mom will cheer her up. Don't worry, Mäuschen." Holding her tight, he disappeared with her.

"Jean?" Ororo called and ran over to her. "Hey, wait!" Grabbing her by the shoulder, she finally managed to make the red head stop. "Gosh, where have you been?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jean said apologetically and turned around. "I was lost in thoughts as it seems…" Embarrassed, she ran a hand through her hair and looked away.

Sensing that something was wrong, Ororo laid a hand on her shoulder. "You talked with him, hm?"

Jean bit her lip and nodded. "If you can call it talking…"

"Hey, don't make such a face," Ororo tried to cheer her up. "Don't forget what Charles said… This isn't really Logan…"

"I know," her opposite replied. "But…" Sighing, Jean shook her head. "I just don't know how to deal with it. The whole time through I wanted to have him back so badly. And now that I have he…" She fixed her eyes to the ground, feeling how a single tear ran down her cheek. "How am I supposed to help him if he doesn't let me?" she asked her best friend despaired.

Seeing it, Ororo bit her lip and embraced her tightly. "You'll see, everything will turn out all right." She pulled a strand out of her opposite's face. "You know that as soon as he's his old self again, he'll make up for everything he's done to you…"

Smiling slightly, Jean looked towards the pond. "I only wonder how long it will take…"

Leading her over to the pond, both women sat down. Ororo looked into the sky smiling. "Remember when you were pregnant with Rachel? The hard time you've given him since you were so sensitive?"

Jean had to giggle and watched the small waves in the pond. "I'm still sorry for that…"

_Jean laid in bed awake, 8 month pregnant with her Logan's third child, while he was deeply asleep. Looking at him briefly, while one hand rested on her belly, she heard her stomach rumbling. Hearing how he turned around in sleep, now facing her while he held the pillow tight, she nudged him slightly. "Logan?" Seeing that he didn't react a bit, Jean sighed and nudged him a bit harder. "Logan?" she asked again. "Honey, wake up…" Logan snorted briefly and pulled face, while his right hand grabbed the sheet roughly and pulled it more over his head. Still he was still fast asleep. _

_Sighing, Jean sat up a bit, still holding her belly. She would get up herself and walk down to the kitchen… Still she remembered his warning not to get up on her own. He would slice her into pieces if she did. Heaving a deep sigh, she nudged him hard this time. "Logan!" Jean said aloud and nearly fell off the bed when he sat up rapidly and looked at her shocked._

"_W…What?" he asked confused and clearly had trouble to understand where he was and what was happening. While his heart still raced, he stared at her frightened. "Is the baby coming?"_

"_What?" Jean asked confused and shook her head. "No…"_

_Worriedly, Logan bent forward a bi. "Are you sure? Is something wrong?" He demanded to know panicky. "You sure it's not coming?"_

"_Logan, stop it! I'm fine!" Jean replied stressed and narrowed her eyes briefly._

"_Sure?"_

"_Hell, yes! I'm only hungry…"_

_Groaning in frustration, Logan let himself fall backwards, while his hands rested on his face. "Jesus and I thought it was an emergency…," he sighed and tried to calm his nerves again._

"_Well, it kinda is…," she said calmly and watched him closely. Almost feeling sorry for the shock she'd obviously just given him. "I'm really hungry."_

_Logan gave her an odd look. "Jean…it's 3:30 at night," he said calmly in disbelief. "Can't you just wait 4 more hours till breakfast?"_

_Hurt, she looked at him, while she ignored the begging expression on his face. "I'm now hungry, Logan…," she complained and pouted. "And you told me not to dare and get up on my own… Do I have to remind you that this," she pointed at her belly "is mainly your fault?"_

"_Darlin'… I'm damn tired because I ran for you all day… Can't you just wait at least…let's say three hours?" Logan asked her in despair, feeling drunk because of the sudden interruption of his sleep. He immediately regretted having said it when he saw her pulling a face. Groaning in frustration, since he knew what was coming, he closed his eyes. "I bet it's gonna be a girl as sensitive as you are this time…," he mumbled and Jean's head instantly shot up._

"_So it's my fault now?" she asked him crying._

"_What?" Logan said in confusion and sat up. "No! Gosh, Jeannie, please not again!"_

_Sniffing, her hands grabbed the blanket hard. "You don't like me anymore…"_

"_I never said that, girl! You know that this ain't true!"_

"_I only asked you to get something to eat from the kitchen and you yell at me," she went on complaining, while he started at her shocked._

"_Yell?" Logan shrieked and got on his knees on the bed, looking at her in shock. "I ain't yelling!"_

"_See?" Jean said sobbing. "Just now!"_

_Running a hand through his face groaning, he raised a hand and closed his eyes briefly. "Just tell me what you want, okay? I'll get it, darlin', but please…," he folded his hands begging. "Please stop crying, will ya?"_

_Biting her lip, Jean thought about it briefly. "Mhm…strawberry ice cream with…maple syrup and a marshmallow," she finally said and looked his blank face._

"_What?!" Logan replied disgusted and looked at her in disbelief._

"_What?! Are you now complaining about what I'd like to e…," she began but he cut her off._

"_No, no!" he quickly said and jumped off the bed, while he raised his hands and backed off after he'd seen the tears again. "I'll get it, okay? Be right back!"_

_On the next morning, Logan helped Jean on a stool in the kitchen where the others were already gathered and eating. Greeting each other briefly, he turned towards his wife. "So, what do you wanna eat?" he asked her since it was his turn for months now to serve her. And this included breakfast, lunch and dinner, while he took also care of the household after it had become too hard for her. The most time through he was only growling at the others, who had clearly a good time in teasing the' Wolverine the despaired house-husband'. If he thought about it that it would be still at least one more month before his third child was born…_

_Thinking for a while, Jean watched him standing at the fridge waiting. "Omelets with ham and eggs…"_

"'_Kay," Logan replied and opened the fridge, amazed that her wish was something normal…After getting everything he needed from the fridge, he walked over to the stove when Jean turned around._

"_Could you give me the muesli?" she asked him and his movements froze._

"_I thought you wanted…," he began, ignoring the amused looks of the others. Especially the wide grin on Scooterboy's face._

"_Yeah, but it takes some time until you've made them…," she said innocently and heard him taking a deep breath, before he handed her the muesli. "And a yoghurt!"_

_Logan couldn't help but shaking his head when he opened the fridge again. "No wonder that even my clothes don't fit anymore…," he mumbled to himself calmly, but she heard it._

"_So I'm fat?" Jean asked him angrily. Logan cocked an eyebrow at her. Hormones and pregnant women were a miracle to him… "That's what you think, hm?" she asked him offended and bit her lip. "That I'm a stupid fat cow…"_

"_Did I say that?" he asked her and looked at the others of whom only few were still smirking. "Who of you pushed the bitchy-button, eh?" Hearing it, Jean pulled a face and he groaned. "Jean, please! Not again!" he said frustrated and ran a hand through his face._

"_Just admit it, Logan!"_

"_Admit what?"_

_Turning away from him, she shook her head sobbing. "You're a bastard…"_

_Groaning aloud, Logan turned to make the breakfast for her. By now he couldn't help it anymore. He was pissed. Taming one beast was hard, taming two beasts for months suddenly became too much for him… "Fine, I'm a bastard…," he said calmly, but through clenched teeth and threw the shell of the egg angrily into the trash bin. "I'm a bastard because I'm getting up for my wife at night to get her something to eat, take over her work, endure her fucking moods for months now, but yeah…go ahead! Call me a bastard!"_

_Sighing she looked up and ran a hand trough her face. "I'm sorry… I know I'm behaving like a bitch…"_

_He put a plate down in front of her, still looking pissed. "Yeah, you do!"_

_Seeing her pouting once more, he can only shake his head. Watching her getting up and saying something about toilet, he waited until she was gone, before he leant against the counter sighing; resting his face in his left hand._

"_I can understand you know," Hank said all of a sudden. "You've my sympathy, Logan!"_

_Cocking an eyebrow, Logan slowly turned towards the mutant. "Oh, really?" he said cynically._

"_Well, what do you think? That being pregnant is easy for us?" Ororo asked aloud and clearly pissed off. Both men looked at her with an odd expression after they exchanged glances, while Scott quickly took his plate and left the kitchen. "Oh, don't give me that look! You've no idea what it means to gain so much weight, have those moods, back pain and vomit your stomach out nearly every morning…" Angrily, she looked at them while holding her round belly. "The only thing you do is have fun for a few minutes and we have to deal with the consequences afterwards! And those last longer than the fun you had!"_

"_Fun?" Logan asked her not minder pissed and cocked an eyebrow. "What's fun about being the target of a moody woman, eh?"_

"_Who's fault is it that she's moody, huh?" Ororo gave back and crossed her arms. _

_Hank buried his face in his hands sighing. "Now she starts, too…"_

"_Oh, shut up, Hank!"_

"'_Ro…it's okay. Just calm down, will ya?" Logan asked her stressed and folded his arms before he looked at Hank who had nudged him slightly._

"_Well, at least Kurt isn't as off color as you…"_

"_What is that supposed to mean?!" the woman asked him since she had understood every single word. Logan shook his head sighing and walked over to the fridge. Pulling a hidden beer out of the farthest corner, he began to search for his hidden cigars behind it. "A beer and cigar for breakfast?" she asked him disgusted and looked as if she would run to the toilet any minute. Her face didn't change, when he walked past her with a snore._

"_I thought you quit?" Hank asked him in surprise and watched him opening the backdoor._

"_Just have been given a reason to start again!" Logan grunted and closed the door behind him._

"See?" Ororo said. "And it was over with bitchy-me and you as soon as the girl's were born… I'm sure he'll be fine again when he's finally gotten over the crash. Even if he'd never admit it, I'm sure it has a great impact on him…"

Jean nodded. "And that he refuses to talk about it doesn't make it better…"

"You know men," Ororo shrugged. "Showing emotions is an absolute no-go for them."

Smirking, the red head nudged her. "Come on! As if Kurt never shows emotions…"

Grinning, while she nodded playfully, her opposite raised a hand. "Look who's talking! Who has lost the bet that Logan wouldn't freak out during the birth, huh?"

Jean wobbled her head. "He didn't freak out, 'Ro!"

"Nah, he first nearly dropped of the stool and was pale as a ghost when he held his daughter in his arms," her friend teased her.

_It's February 14th 8:15 a.m. Kurt, Peter and Logan were already in the kitchen making breakfast for their wives, or rather Peter for his girlfriend. It didn't take long and Scott, Hank and Bobby entered. Seeing what was going on in the room, they stopped at the door; groaning playfully._

"_Oh, no…," Hank said. "Don't tell me we have to eat here."_

"_Nope, you're _allowed_ to eat here," Logan replied without looking up from the pan._

_Entering slowly, Scott took a look around. "Shall I get Jubes that she makes a picture of the three of you?"_

"_Picture?" Someone suddenly shrieked in the corridor and they could hear how quick footsteps made their way to the kitchen. "Here I am!"_

_Sighing, Peter briefly looked up from his work. "Oh no. Jubes…"_

"_What?" the young woman complained. "Wolvie making breakfast in a room decorated with roses… I call that something!" Grinning, she looked at the man who stood at the stove._

"_Yeah, whatever," Logan grunted taking care of the pancakes._

_Not listening to the others, Kurt laid down a rose on each Jean's, Ororo's and Kitty's plate, while Peter lit up candles. Bobby couldn't help but smirk and sat down on a stool at the end of the table. Scott and Hank followed him, while Jubilee stood next to Logan smirking._

"_What? No heart shaped pancakes?" she mocked him. "I'm disappointed, Wolvie! Really!"_

"_Just shut up and sit down. Ya won't get and of these anyway," he shot back with a slight growl._

"_What? You're cooking and we have to make our own breakfast?" Hank playfully asked shocked and Bobby laughed slightly._

_Scott could only shake his head and purred coffee into his cup. "Every year the same…"_

"_Well, at least their wives get something to eat, huh?" Bobby said teasingly and folded his arms._

_Hank nodded. "Yeah, we don't need food. Let us starve to death! A great leader you are, my friend!"_

_Nudging her friend, Jubilee pouted. "You're mean!" she complained. "You're cute wife gets self-made pancakes from the mighty Wolverine and I'm starving!"_

_Logan put the pancakes on each of the three plates while he gave her a teasing smirk. "First of all, my wife eats for two and second…," he put the pan down on the stove. "…get yourself a husband who cooks for you. Oh right, I forgot. You're just too annoying to be a wife!"_

_While the others giggled, she pulled a face. "That was mean!"_

"_No, it was the truth!" he replied smirking and folded his arms in front of his chest; leaning against the fridge._

"_Well, and I bet she has only married ya because of ya sexy body," Jubilee shot back imitating his position, ignoring the stares of the other because of her bluntness. "Because you ain't nice, Wolvie!"_

_Logan, still smirked and bent forward while cocking an eyebrow at her. "I'm only nice to girls who deserve it, so…not you!"_

_Ororo and Kitty entered the kitchen sleepily. Smiling like a simpleton at his wife, who held their new born daughter in her arms, Kurt walked over and kissed both tenderly. "Morning!" she said and smiled back, while he stroked TJ's cheek carefully._

"_Morning. How did you sleep?"_

"_Surprisingly well. You got up when she cried, didn't you?" she asked him and he nodded briefly, before she kissed him once more thankfully. Laying a hand on her back, he led her over to her stool, while Peter still kissed Kitty completely lost in thoughts. Logan only remained in his position at the fridge smirking._

"_All those lovebirds around here…," Scott said and shook his head._

"_Yeah, and we're supposed to eat here," Jubilee added and took her seat._

"_Well, you can still leave!" she heard Logan saying and stuck out her tongue at him._

"_Forget it!" she shot back. "And besides, I'm nice and men would love to marry me!"_

_Chuckling, Logan nodded playfully. "Yeah…"_

"_Scott would, right?" she said and looked at the man who was about to sip on his coffee hopefully._

_His movements immediately froze. "Ehm…no…," Scott replied and heard Logan chuckle again._

"_But Bobby would!"_

"_Eh…honestly…no," the young man said and saw her glaring at him. Swallowing he felt cold sweat on his forehead. "I mean marrying now. Not you!" he quickly tried to save the situation._

_Seeing the rose, after they had finally let go of each other, Kitty kissed Peter again. "That's so sweet! Thank you!"_

"_You're welcome," he said smiling and kissed her neck tenderly._

"_Gosh… And now he'll start…," Scott groaned and nodded towards Logan who had already turned his attention to the door. They knew he had already heard and smelled something they hadn't._

"_Well, at least you can learn from him…," Jubilee mocked playfully and sipped on her cocoa. "Only thing he's good for, right, Wolvie?" But he didn't even react and had only eyes for Jean, who just slowly entered the kitchen in his clothes. One hand rested on her back, while the other was on her belly. Jean smiled at them, before Logan pulled her close and kissed her tenderly._

"_Happy Valentine's Day, darlin'" She smiled at him, while he stroked her belly lovingly. "How are the two of ya doin'?"_

"_Good. But it becomes pretty exhaustive by now," she replied and he led her to her stool; helping her to sit down on it. "Can't wait to walk like a normal human being again."_

_Logan chuckled and kissed her again before e sat down next to her._

"_Well, our husband's did a good job, girls, what do you think?" Ororo asked smiling while she looked over their decorated part of the table._

"_Perfect!" Kitty agreed and smiled at Peter, whereas Jean turned the red rose in her hand smiling happily._

_When Ororo took a piece of the pancakes in her mouth, she stopped chewing all of a sudden and frowned. "Who made these?" she asked and looked from one man to the next._

"_Ha! Not so perfect, huh?" Jubilee cheered looking at Scott and Hank who grinned._

"_Logan cooked," Kurt replied without looking up from his daughter, who was born one week ago. Giving her loving looks, he placed another kiss on her forehead._

"_They taste awesome," Ororo said and gave Logan a surprised look._

_Bending forward a bit, Jubilee nodded towards the red head. "Well, Jean obviously doesn't think so…"_

_Logan instantly began to frown and looked at his wife worriedly. "Something wrong with the cakes?" Jean shook her head and grimaced in pain. "Darlin'," he said frightened and his heart immediately kicked into high gear. "What's wrong?" He felt her taking his hand and squeezing it tightly, while she breathed out through gritted teeth._

_By now also the others were looking at her in shock, while Wolverine wanted to come to the surface in fear of his mate. Logan saw that she was in heavy pain and instantly remembered how she'd collapsed back then when she had been pregnant with the twins. "Is something wrong with the cub?"_

_Jean nodded and looked at him with pain mirrored on her face. "I think it wants to taste the pancakes on its own…," she said and squeezed his hands again._

"_What?!" Logan asked in confusion, not able to think straight in his current state._

_Ororo sighed and shook her head. "Men… The baby's coming, Logan!" she told him bluntly and the shock on his face became even stronger._

"_Now?!" he asked her and nearly dropped of his stool._

_Getting up, Hank moved towards the door quickly. "What are you waiting for, boy? Bring her to the infirmary. I'll wake Moira!"_

_Hours later…_

_Sitting behind her to support his wife, Logan gritted his teeth, when she nearly mashed his hands again. Right after coming into the room and sitting down on the bed, Jean had grabbed his hands and was squeezing them so tightly by now, that he was thankful to have his adamantium skeleton and healing factor. Watching how Moira was sitting in front of them, he desperately tried to stay calm for hours now. By now Wolverine was roaring and fighting so hard against him in fear for his mate that he was shaking from time to time. As if this wasn't enough, Logan felt her stress and pain through their mental link as if he was experiencing both himself._

_Patting Jean's knee encouragingly, Moira gave Logan a quick glance, seeing how he was shaking again. "Come on, Jean," she said and switched to the red head who had briefly sat up a bit heavily breathing. "You're doing fine!"_

_Jean panted and grimaced in pain, before she rested against Logan's chest again with flushed cheeks. Looking to the side, he took a cloth and cooled her sweaty face with it gently. Watching her grimacing once more, he held her hands again quickly. Seeing how Moira checked before she nodded, he knew he would feel even worse within the next minutes. "Okay, next time I want you to push," the woman said and looked at the red head._

_Biting her lips hard, Jean felt how Logan began to stroke her cheeks. Still, she was close to start crying. By now she was going through it for almost over 18 hours… When another labor pain hit her, Moira helped her up. "Come on, push, Jean!"_

_With a more than tensed face Logan felt how she grabbed his hands painfully firm. It really drove him crazy to see her suffering so much. Panting, Jean felt back against him and began to sob._

"_Again next time, okay?" Moira said._

"_I can't…," the red head cried and closed her eyes while she loosened the grip on Logan's hand a bit._

"_Of course you can. You're doing fine," Moira assured her and heard Jean groaning again. Pushing once more, while she gritted her teeth and had her eyes closed tightly, Jean squeezed Logan's hand even firmer that before. "God, I swear Logan, you're not going to touch me ever again," she hissed through clenched teeth and heard him chuckle slightly despite his own inner turmoil._

"_You're not keeping to it anyway, darlin'," he replied and heard her panting again before she pushed once more. Hearing her groaning in pain, he closed his eyes briefly; suffering with her._

"_Go on, go on!" Moira said._

_Heaving loud deep breaths, she closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder again, while he cooled her flushed face and wiped away her tears. "You're doin' fine, darlin'," Logan said softly and stroked through her face gently, when another labor pain hit her._

"_Yeah, go on, girl. Come on! I can already see the head!" their opposite encouraged her, whereas Logan had to swallow hard because of her loud painful groans._

_During the pregnancy, which had been completely different than the first, she'd given him a hard time, too, because she was so sensitive. Only one wrong look or word of him was enough to make her cry. And her desires during it had been strange, too, especially when it came to eating. Still, he couldn't forget what had happened to her during the first one, had been overprotective because he was afraid that it would happen again. Not to forget their fights because of his behavior… He was still afraid that something would happen to her. _

_Hearing a sudden loud painful cry from her, he awoke out of his trance. Ignoring the raging Wolverine, who wanted to ram his claws into something or somebody, within him, he felt how Jean fell back against him heavily panting, while she sobbed aloud. Hearing another shrill cry, he looked up and watched Moira smiling at them, before she laid a small, crying being on Jean's chest._

"_Oh God…," the red head sobbed, while she gently stroked over the wet and bloody skin._

"_A girl! Congrats!" Moira said and watched them happily._

_Logan took a deep breath and ran a hand through his sweaty face, when the dark haired woman suddenly handed a scissor to him. "Come on, daddy. Cut through it!" Looking up, he finally realized what she wanted him to do. Taking the instrument into his hand, he cut through the clamped umbilical cord._

_Jean still cried while she kept on stroking the baby gently, who finally calmed down and was tucked into a warm blanket by Moira. Logan sat down behind his wife again and buried his face on her neck briefly to take another deep breath. Looking up, he fixed his gaze on his daughter once more, but still rested his head on Jean's shoulder. Kissing her neck and shoulder, he wrapped his arms gently around her, noticing that the red head was already half asleep. Still, she noticed that he was crying…_

"_You alright?" Logan asked her softly and she nodded weakly._

"_Yeah, only tired…," moving a bit she tried to find a more comfortable position against his chest._

"_Then lay down," he replied calmly and wanted to get up._

"_No… I'm fine like this," Jean mumbled and closed her eyes, while he leant back a bit. Watching his newborn girl lovingly, he bent forward and stroked her cheek gently. Hearing how Moira came over to check on mother and child, he gave her a worried look. "Is she fine?"_

"_She's pretty exhausted," she replied with a look on Jean who was fast asleep._

_He snorted. "No wonder…"_

_Raising her head, Moira looked at him concerned. "What about you?" she asked calmly. "Wolverine gave you a tough time, huh?"_

"_Yeah…"_

_Bending down, she checked on the girl smiling. "The two of you really have a knack for making beautiful babies, you know that?" Logan chuckled and ran a hand through his tired face. "I mean look at your twins and the little girl here now. I'm sure they'll be pretty good looking later…" _

"_Well, we're their parents, ain't we?" he teased her playfully and made her smile even wider._

_Turning around, Moira briefly looked at the wall clock. "We've 2:35 a.m. now. It'll take at least two hours before the birth is completely over," she said and looked at him. "Why don't you take the cutie here, give her a bath and dress her properly? I stay with Jean and do the check up when you're back."_

_Logan nodded and got slowly up. Supporting Jean with his arms, he laid her down gently. Still she grimaced asleep._

_Walking towards the west wing, he noticed the light in the kitchen. Frowning, he looked into it briefly and saw that Ororo looked up from her cup. "Oh my God!" Quickly, she got up, while Hank, Kurt, Scott, Charles, Bobby, Kitty, Peter and Jubilee turned their heads towards him._

"_You're all still awake?" Logan asked them surprised, while Ororo looked at the baby smiling._

"_What do you think? That we can sleep?" Scott replied stressed. By now, also Bobby, Kitty and Jubilee had come over and looked at the sleeping baby in Logan's arm._

"_What is it? Girl, boy…or both again?" Hank asked and winked at his friend._

"_Girl," Logan answered smiling proudly and gave his baby a loving look._

"_Congrats!" Scott said and put his cup down. "How is Jean?"_

"_She's fine. She's sleeping."_

"_No wonder after so many hours," Charles stated and was also looking at the baby smiling. "Congrats again, Logan. As beautiful as the others."_

"_Thanks."_

_Tilting her head a bit, Jubilee made a face thinking. "Well, this one here definitely doesn't look like you, Wolvie…," she noticed and tried to find any similarity to him._

_Kitty nodded. "Right… At least not now with all the stuff on her skin…"_

_Chuckling, Logan moved towards the door. "I was about to bath her. Be right back!"_

_Jubilee watched him leave and waited until she heard how the door to the staircase which led to the Grey's apartment was closed, before she turned around grinning. "See?! I told ya he'd cry!"_

_Ororo hugged her husband tightly. "Have you seen how cute she is?" _

_Scott looked at her smirking. "Watch it, Kurt! If she already begins like that you'll be a father again soon!"_

"_Ey! I never said that!" the woman protested and heard the others laughing._

_Upstairs, Logan cautiously opened the door to the apartment. Seeing that Rogue was fast asleep on the sofa, since she was watching over the twins and Isa, he carefully closed it behind him again and stepped closer. Smiling slightly, he got the blanket from the ground, which had fallen down, and spread it over her body again. Afterwards, he walked over to the bathroom, closed the door behind him and began to fill a small bathtub with warm water, while he looked at his daughter lovingly. Putting the small blanket away, Logan bent forward a bit and carefully began to bath the newborn baby. Feeling the unfamiliar liquid on her skin, the girl pulled a face first, but didn't start crying as he thought. Gently, he cleaned the light hair and face, as suddenly the door opened behind him._

"_Oh, it's you. I thought one of the kids was up," Rogue said and frowned sleepily since she couldn't figure what he was doing. All of a sudden a wide smile was visible on her face. "The baby?!" she asked excited and came closer._

_Nodding towards three shelves, Logan briefly looked at her. "Could you give me a towel?"_

_Grabbing one, he carefully laid the baby into her arms, before he turned around to take care of the tub. Rogue smiled down at the baby and tucked her into the towel. "Gosh what a cutie," she went into raptures and stroked the girl's cheek tenderly with her gloved hand. "Another girl to make grumpy daddy show his mushy side, huh? And finally one that doesn't look like you." She grinned at Logan who had cocked an eyebrow at her. Shaking his head, he shoved her over to the bedroom. Rogue laid the girl onto the changing table and stepped aside to watch him beginning to dry and dress the girl properly._

"_How's Jean? Is she alright?"_

"_Yeah, only pretty exhausted," he replied and laid the towel aside._

_Leaning against the wardrobe, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at the girl. "What's her name?"_

_He only shrugged. "Dunno…"_

"_Oh, come on; Logan! Not again!" Rogue cried playfully and had to grin. "The two of you think about everything but not the most important thing…"_

"_Well, it's for Jeannie to pick a name this time," he apologized jokingly. Still, it was true…_

_Rogue only shook her head and bent over the girl. "Daddy will give ya nicknames anyway, no matter what mommy says, sweetheart."_

_Watching her, Logan only shook his head before he took his girl into his arms and wrapped a small blanket over her. By now, he had to admit proudly, was he even better than Jean in dressing the kids. At least he was the faster one of both parents and didn't stand in front of the kid's wardrobe thinking what his kids could wear today. He just grabbed something out of it and that's it. "What's the matter with girls and babies anyway, eh? You see one and you're practically brainwashed," he asked the young woman frowning._

_Rogue gave a short laugh and raised her index finger smirking. "Look who's talking! Jean enters a room and you're in a coma. Same goes for you and your kids."_

"_Yeah, because they're my kids! But I ain't running to every baby and get over excited."_

_She nodded and crossed her arms. "That's because you're a man! You don't understand that!"_

_Logan only shrugged sighing. "Whatever!" He walked over to the living room again. "Did the kids behave?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah. Jack only asked once where you are. At least that's what I think he wanted from me. But Lily and Isa are sleeping through so far."_

_He smirked by the mentioning of his son. He himself had sometimes a hard time to understand what the kids wanted from him, since they still learned to speak. "Good. I go down again."_

"_Okay." Watching how he walked over to the door, she was about to sit down on the sofa again when he stopped._

"_You don't have to sleep on the sofa, kid! Use our bed, okay?" He said softly and gave her one of his rare smiles, before he was gone and walked down the stairs again. Stopping at the kitchen to get something to drink for himself, he paused at the door. "Do you guys have a bed?" he asked his friends who were still gathered in the kitchen and looked at him._

"_Well, we wanted to look at the young lady again. What do you think?" Hank replied smiling._

_Logan shook his head and got a coke from the fridge. When he turned around, all women had surrounded him and looked at the baby excited. Sighing, he handed his baby to Ororo. "You have five minute!" Watching the women closely, he sat down on a stool next to Hank, who patted him on the left shoulder. _

"_So, what does it feel like to be a daddy again, huh?" _

_Logan cocked an eyebrow at him before he gave the excited group of women a look. "Stressed!"_

_Hank gave a short laugh and smirked. "Already?"_

"_Well, then let's wait what he feels like after getting sleep for less than 2 hours every night… Right, Logan?" Scott asked him grinning._

"_Don't even mention it!" Logan grunted and sipped on his coke. He took large gulps to calm his still stressed nerves again, while he kept his eyes on the women. Yeah, he was overprotective again…_

"_I'm not mistaken that the cutie here still hasn't got a name, right?" Ororo asked him and met his gaze._

"_Yep!"_

"_Well, hurry up!" Hank said and bent forward a bit. "Why don't you already make a list?"_

"_For what?" Logan asked frowning and cocked a questioning eyebrow at him since his friend was smirking._

"_If the two of you go on like that…you need some names, you know…" Putting the empty bottle down, Logan shook his head and got up to throw it away. "What no?" he heard his friend asking._

"_Well, he probably meant no second mini-Wolverine," Scott suggested shrugging. "Huh, Logan?" He turned to his fellow X-Men who watched how Ororo handed the girl over to him again._

"_What? Don't tell me the two of you have already set a limit…," Hank said in a serious voice which told Logan that he really meant it. "I mean, she loves kids, he loves kids and we have plenty of room here… And come on, Jean is turning 33 this year only and you are still young, too." He noticed the looks the other gave him. "Well,…you look young, I mean…" Logan shook his head again and tucked his baby into the light blue blanket a bit more._

"_Yeah, and soon it's _Xavier's school for gifted Wolverines_…," Scott added._

"_No, honestly, Logan. Did you discuss it already?" Hank wanted to know and frowned a bit._

"_It's up to her not me…," Logan replied calmly and stroked his girl's cheeks lovingly when she yawned._

_Ororo nudged him slightly and smiled. "Well, but you know that you have to make a contribution to this process, right?" _

_For that she received a look from him. "What I mean is that it's up to Jean. If she wants three, it'll be three. If she wants fours, it'll be four and if something happens accidentally, then it happens…," Logan made himself clear. "She has to give birth in the end…"_

_Hank nodded impressed. "I call that a statement," he said when Logan walked over to the door._

"_If she's already awake again, greet her and say we said congrats, will you?" Ororo quickly said before he was gone._

"_Yeah… Thanks!" Logan replied and left the room, just to walk over to the elevator to head down to the infirmary again. Reaching it, Moira already waited for him to reappear._

"_It tool you quiet some time," she immediately said after the door had closed behind him._

"_Well, I have met some overexcited chicks on my way," he replied shrugging and she smiled._

"_I see."_

_Looking over to the bed, his look became worried. "How is she?"_

"_She's fine. She is only dozing, so you can talk to her," Moira said and held out her arms. "Give me the girl. I'll do the check up."_

_Logan handed her the baby and walked over to Jean. Pulling a strand out of her face, he carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, when she opened her eyes tiredly. "Hey, darlin'. How're ya doin'?"_

_She smiled softly at him and he laid down a bit next to her. "Fine…"_

"_The others wanted me to say hi and congrats…"_

"_They're still awake?" she asked surprised and he nodded._

"_Yeah. They waited for the news," he replied calmly._

"_Hm," she made sleepily and he placed a kiss on her cheek._

"_Sleep a bit more…," Logan suggested and caressed her neck with his thumb, but she shook her head and opened her eyes a bit again._

"_No… Moira said I still have to feed her."_

"_She's doin' the check up fist. It'll probably take some time," Logan told her and rested his head on his left arm while he looked into her eyes deeply; stroking her cheeks._

"_Then keep me awake somehow," Jean said tiredly and smiled when he chuckled and kissed her tenderly._

"_Already got a name, darlin?" he asked and took her right hand into his._

"_I thought about Rachel Anne," she replied and watched how he began to think._

"_Ray?" Logan immediately said and nodded. "Fine with me…"_

_Grinning, she could only shake her head. "You always have a nickname ready, hm?"_

_He shrugged playfully and kissed her again. "Yeah," he replied smirking when the door opened and Moira came back._

"_Everything's fine with her," she told both parents and Jean sat up a bit; resting against Logan who had moved a bit closer to support her. Smiling, Jean took the girl into her arms and stroked over her head gently. "Do you finally have a name?" the woman asked them curiously. "Or is it just 'Baby'?" she added jokingly. "I need one for the birth certificate."_

"_Rachel Anne," the red head replied and kissed her daughter tenderly, while Logan had wrapped an arm around his wife's waist._

_Moira smiled and turned towards him. "And daddy's nickname for his girl, hm? He already has one, hasn't he? Otherwise I'm pretty disappointed, mister!"_

"_Ray," Logan said simply and kissed Jeans neck, before he rested his head on her shoulder to have a better look on their baby._

"_I knew it! Thank God you don't have one for me…," Moira said and paused all of a sudden. "Or do you?" she asked frightened. When he smirked, she turned to Jean. "Does he?!"_

"_We ain't gonna tell ya," Logan said and winked at her._

_Sighing, the woman put her hands to her hips. "As long as it's nothing mean or anyone starts calling me like that…," she replied and gave him a reprimanded look jokingly. "Before you came here no one had one and et voilá, Mr. Wolverine steps into the school and there they are. How many does Jean have by now?"_

"_I think 5 or 6 by now…," Jean replied smirking and met Logan's eyes briefly. "At least the ones I know!"_

_Moira nodded playfully and bent forward while she gave him a speculative look. "Does he have some, too, by the way? Except…Wolvie," she said grinning, while Logan pulled a face as if he had been hit._

"_I'd bet he has some, Jean replied and looked at him again._

"_Yeah, and I can proudly say for once that I can't remember," he gave back grunting, whereas Moira giggled._

"_I'll find out one day! And then it's payday, Logan," she said and turned her attention to Jean. "So, now let me show you how to feed her…"_

Remembering it, Jean became very thoughtful. "I wonder if he would do this now, too…"

"Cooking breakfast for you?" Ororo asked her. "I think he would. He still loves you, Jean. Don't you ever forget that! It's not his fault either that he's in asshole-mode again… He just need some time."

"I think you're right," the red head replied smiling slightly.

Nodding and squeezing her hand encouragingly, Ororo got up and both women walked back towards the mansion.

* * *

Two weeks later from that day, nothing had changed much. Jean tried her best not to push Logan any further, while her children kept on asking her why their father behaved so strangely. She had tried her best to explain it to them somehow. Still, she couldn't wait for the day when normality would finally set in again… 

To give him more time for himself, she had begun to work in the infirmary again while the twins had classes and Kurt or Ororo took care of Rachel and TJ. After the girls had been born, they had discussed a way which would make it possible for the parents to go on with teaching, but taking care of the kids at the same time. They had come to the agreement that Logan or Jean took care of them while Ororo and Kurt gave classes and vice versa. This way had worked so far, until the accident had happened. Not knowing how Wolverine would react in a stressed situation with a child that wasn't his, Jean had made the suggestion that she would care for TJ and Rachel alone when Ororo and her husband hadn't had the time.

Now, Jean was down in the infirmary and stood at her desk while she was searching through some files. For months she wanted to put them into a new order, since the new additions to the school and the old students who had finished school already had caused her system of order to not work anymore. Now she was making piled with old and new files, hoping that this would work better than before. Hearing how the double door opened all of a sudden, Jean turned around briefly. Surprised to see that it was Logan. "Hey…," she said smiling at him and turned to her work again, while he stopped right behind her; hands buried in his pockets.

Tilting his head, he scanned her from head to toe with a cocked eyebrow and indefinable expression in his eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were resting?" Jean asked to break the uncomfortable silence. Still she knew that he could smell her nervousness and hear her racing heart. Neither did she know what he was up to lately, nor what he wanted from her right now… Suddenly, she gasped aloud, when he grabbed her hip all of a sudden. Hearing his low growl, she felt frightened first since he pressed her against the desk from behind. About to turn around somehow, to have a look at his eyes, Jean sucked in air through gritted teeth, when he bit into her neck softly, just to ran his hands over her legs; pushing up her black skirt by doing so. Closing her eyes while her heart was hammering in her chest now, Jean began to pant by the feeling of his hands stroking over her inner thighs.

"I've work to do…, she sighed in a whisper and felt how he bent forward to lean against her.

Holding her steady, while his hand was working on his jeans, Logan licked her neck growling. "Yeah, me, too…," he replied huskily and made her shiver…

* * *

Afterwards, Jean straightened her clothes again and turned around; cheeks flushed and eyes still foggy, when she watched how he worked on his jeans and closed his belt again. Jean immediately began to frown when he just turned around without looking at her and was about to walk to the door. "Logan? What…," she asked him and stepped forward, but he just kept on walking. 

"See ya later…;" was everything he said before the double door closed behind him; leaving her with a shocked expression on her face.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Emma was walking down the corridor on her way to the outside. The weather was beautiful on that day and even if her skin was pale and didn't really changed for the better even if she laid in the sun for hours, she had decided to go to the pool to swim. Turning around a deserted corner, she passed some of the classrooms smirking. She didn't feel pity for the teacher of the school who couldn't enjoy the weather due to their duties. For her it was their own fault. Teaching was something she definitely wouldn't do. She couldn't even stand children… Feeling eyes on her all of a sudden, Emma turned her head to see Mystique, who walked down the corridor in the opposite direction; meeting her on mid way. Both women gave each other only a hatred look, before the blonde woman turned her attention to the front again. Nearly reaching the elevator, she didn't pay attention to the door which began to open and landed on the ground in the next second. 

"Damn it, can't you keep your eyes open, you idiot?" she cursed and looked up. Instantly, her icy blue eyes changed. "Oh, it's you," she purred and scanned the man in front of her from head to toe. "Mind to help me up?" Reaching out a hand, Logan grabbed it firmly and pulled her close with an easy movement of his arm. Using her chance, Emma lowered her gaze a bit and smiled seductively while she _accidentally_ rubbed her hip against his. "Thanks…"

Looking at her closely, Logan smirked and slowly let go of her. "Where're ya going?"

"What do you think?" she asked and turned a bit to give him a better look at her white and very low cut bikini. Noticing how his eyes scanned every detail, she bit her lip smiling. "Like what you see?" Emma asked him innocently and stepped closer again. "I could still need someone who puts crème on my back, you know," she added and put her hands on his chest while she locked eyes with him.

"Only your back?" Logan asked her in return smirking and made her lick her lips smiling speculatively.

Standing on tiptoe, she supported herself with one hand on his chest, while the other was on his shoulder. "Maybe more…," she whispered into his ear in a very low voice and leant her head back a bit to stop only inches from his. Looking into his eyes first and then at his lips, Emma bent slowly forward, as

"Logan!" Mystique's voice echoed down the corridor and the blonde woman stepped back with a pissed look on her face, while he had narrowed his eyes and watched how the blue woman came closer. "I need you in the library for a second," the red haired woman said and gave him a warning look, whereas Emma only smirked about it.

"See ya," she purred and walked down the corridor again; closely watched by Logan who buried his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want me to do in the library?" he asked Mystique and turned his head towards her.

"Nothing," she only said and turned around to make her way to her classroom.

* * *

Sitting on her friends bed crying, Jean had pulled her legs close while Ororo sat right next to her. "He never did this before…" 

"Surprising you like that?! I doubt it!" her opposite said and stroked over her back soothingly.

"No…," Jean sobbed and gave her a look. "Surprising me, doing it and leaving without even looking at me…" She shook her head sighing. "He never did this before. I always came first to him… I feel so used… As if I was just a good screw to get over a boredom or something like that."

Bending forward a bit, Ororo gave her a look. "Jean! He would never think of you like that! You know that!"

"Then why did he do it? Why?!"

Her friend shrugged. "Well…maybe it wasn't Logan but the real Wolverine?"

"No, his eyes were normal when he entered…," Jean replied and rested her chin on her hands still crying.

"Maybe partly?"

"It was Logan! And not even Wolverine would treat me like that…," the red head said and ran a hand through her face in despair. "What's wrong with him lately? I don't get it…"

Ororo looked down on the ground, still with her hand on Jean's back. "Maybe he's still…disturbed about what happened to them. He wanted to know it and tried too hard to remember it… You heard what Charles said." Her eyes switched to her friend. "But Jean…, I doubt that Logan just used you! He wouldn't do that! Just try to talk to him…"

Thinking about it, Jean finally nodded. "Okay…"

Ororo smiled and pulled her close. "You'll see. Everything will be fine again and if you tell him how you feel, he'll probably feel very sorry. If not, I'll kick his butt personally, okay?"

Even if she didn't feel like it, Jean had to laugh slightly. "Yeah…"

Hours later, she entered the bedroom in a white nightgown, while he already lay in bed. Lying down on her side of it, she switched the lights of and turned to him. "Can we talk?" she asked him carefully.

"About what?" he grunted.

"What was that before?"

Logan sighed aloud. "What was what?!"

"In the infirmary," Jean replied and began to play with the sheet nervously. Keeping him from becoming mad was harder than she thought. His way of talking already told her that he was annoyed.

He gave her a look from aside. "Do I have to explain IT?"

This time it was her turn to sigh. "You know what I mean," she gave back, turned the light on again and sat up looking at him. "Do you know how I felt after you just left?"

"No, but I guess you gonna tell me anyway…," he grunted and ran a hand through his hair.

"I felt used, Logan!" Jean told him and almost felt how new tear came up. Still she tried her best not to start crying. This time she was too proud… "As if you were just looking for something to get over your boredom, has found it and threw it away afterwards…"

Narrowing his eyes while he kept them on her, Logan's muscles tensed briefly. "So you wanted another round or what?" he replied chilly with a low growl echoing in his voice.

She shook her head and pulled her legs close. "No. But the slightest sign that I still mean something to you," she replied and felt how the tears began to flow. "You behaved like a caveman…" Shaking his head in annoyance, Logan heaved a deep breath and turned around to look at her completely. "And don't even think that looking at me like that will change anything right now…" He only gave her a look and fixed his eyes on hers. Reaching out, he touched her belly. "This won't change anything, too," Jean said angrily and watched him bending forward to sit up, too, while his hand was still on her belly. While she could only glare at him in anger, which masked her pain, he lowered his gaze and let his hand wander over her upper body.

"So, you want me to show what you mean to me?" he asked her in a low, husky voice and immediately she had to shiver. Still, Jean didn't say a word and only looked at him. Logan tilted his head and bit into he neck softly, knowing that this would cause her to react to him and he was right. Gasping, she touched his chest and pushed him away a bit.

"Forget it!" Jean warned him and shook her head. He had an impact on her, he always had. But she was determined not to give in to him this time.

Logan only looked at her with a strange expression in his eyes and made her shiver again after she noticed it. "You wanted me to show ya, don't ya?" he asked her in the same low voice. Before she could react, he had grabbed her neck and pulled her head close. Still, she managed to tense her muscles and bent her head back before he could touch her lips. "You hurt me…," Jean told him and let him see her pain through her eyes. "I really felt like some cheap slut."

Logan snorted and cocked an eyebrow at her, before he pulled her quickly close; kissing her deeply and roughly.

First resisting to it, Jean finally gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling how his hand stroked up her leg, she let herself fall backwards onto the bed and took him with her…

* * *

A few hours later, Logan walked down to the kitchen late at night since he couldn't find any sleep. Running a hand through his messed up hair, he tucked on his black boxers briefly, not caring that his chest was bare. If someone had a problem with it, that one could gladly piss off and leave him alone. At least that was the way he thought about it. Reaching the kitchen's door, he saw soft light which obviously was caused by the open fridge. Looking around the corner, Logan immediately smirked and leant against the door-frame smirking. All he could see was a woman who had her head in the fridge. He only thing visible of her were the white tank shirt and short white panties. Still, he knew who it was. "Nice butt…," he commented. 

Instantly, Emma looked up angrily, but as soon as she saw him, she smiled. "Can say the same about yours…," she purred and made him smirk even wider while his eyes wandered over her body.

"Really?" he asked and eyed her like a prey. He slowly came closer while she sat down on the counter; watching him stop in front of her knees.

"Sure…," Emma replied with a seductive smile and ate a cherry. She licked her lips when his eyes had finally found their way to her face again. "Like what you see?"

"Can I have one?" he asked her instead and nodded towards the plate with the fruits. Turning towards it, she grabbed a cherry from it, before she pushed the plate behind her.

"You can try to get the last one," Emma said in a low lascivious sounding voice and put it into her mouth before she licked her lips again. Smiling at him, she bent forward, locking eyes with his. Logan watched her closely and tilted his head a bit without breaking eye contact. Without a warning he grabbed her neck quickly and pulled her close; tongue kissing her roughly, before he let go of her chewing.

"Satisfied?" she asked him after he swallowed the fruit, but he shook his head.

"No, not really…"

Grinning, she wrapped her legs around his waist and forced him to come closer. "What about your cute little wife?" she purred and he shrugged.

"What about her?" Logan asked and grabbed another fruit from the plate behind her.

"Well, you're here, flirting with me…and she's probably upstairs…all alone…," Emma said in a singing voice and locked eyes with him again.

"And?"

"You told me to keep my hands away from you, remember?" she purred and pulled him even closer with her long legs.

Logan smirked and rested his hands next to her thighs. "Yeah, because she was listening in," he replied and tilted his head once more.

Emma nodded playfully. "Oh, I see." Bending forward, her hands began to caress his chest, whereas Logan only looked down on her; still scanning every curve of her with his eyes. Finally, she bit her lip smirking. "Told you I'll always get what I want…"

He shrugged. "Can live with that…"

Giggling, she rested her hands on his small hip and pulled him closer to whisper in his ear. "You're married, remember?"

"Ain't her lapdog," Logan grunted. "And besides, being married doesn't mean I can't have fun, ya know."

She bit her lower lip while her eyes sparkled. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

He smirked and wobbled his head. "Read my mind…"

Concentrating on his thoughts, Emma suddenly began to grin. Getting of the counter, her left hand began to stroke down his back until she reached his butt while she walked past him. Stopping at the door once more, she gave him one last seductive smile. "See ya later then...," Emma purred and left, while Logan only smirked, before he walked over to the fridge…

* * *

Since he couldn't find any sleep till the next morning, Logan had walked down to the gym after breakfast to work out. After spending a few hours in the training room, he now stood in the shower in the teachers changing stall. Steaming hot water poured down his sore muscles and he tilted his head back, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the liquid. Suddenly, a hand touched his back. Turning around smirking, since he already knew who it was, his hazel eyes met icy blue ones. 

"I must say again," Emma said and scanned him from head to toe. "I'm more than impressed…" He still smirked at her while his eyes wandered over her nude form. She stepped into the shower completely with a lascivious smile on her lips. Putting both hands on his chest, while her eyes were locked on his, she let one wander down; smiling seductively.

Logan only breathed in sharply when her hand reached his center. "Very impressed, indeed," she purred in a low voice and heard him growling. Grabbing her roughly, he pulled her into a deep kiss, just to push her against the wall in the next second…

**Okay, I know I wanted to post sooner, but college kept me busy and I had problems with that chapter here. What can I say? This chapter consists completely (except the scene with Emma/Logan/Mystique in the hall) of scenes I have written before I even finished Changes. The scenes with Logan and Emma were even the first ones I had pre-written for the Sequel. So you guys see: It's all planned. ; ) Yeah, I know you probably hate me now, but remember what I said: You always have to read between the lines!!! That's why I added the flashbacks, which I actually wanted to use much later. So you can compare how I write. ; ) There're may be some changes in style… Just a thought! LOL Thanks again for all the reviews! I know this chapter deals a lot with Logan and Jean, but it's necessary for the upcoming chapters. I will also deal more with the other characters after this one here, so don't worry!! I never expected this chapter to become that long again. I just realize it. I didn't even think I could finish it today, since I came back home very late from college, had to go shopping for food and now it is 8:30 p.m. here. Well, hope you still review after reading this one here. ; ) It will make sense, I promise!!! See ya!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: tomkitten**_ : I actually wanted to write this in the chapter before. You were right about the scene between Logan and his son in Chapter 1. It was a hint to Lion King. Since I absolutely love this movie, it was my little homage to it. : )_

**Changes Sequel – I. Darkness Part 9**

Surprisingly, the day turned out to be a rainy one. Even if Ororo could control the weather, she decided to let it rain, since the days before had been very warm and sunny. Unaware of what had happened earlier Jean sat next to Logan at the counter during a break from classes and drank coffee with Ororo sitting opposite her, when Peter and Kurt came in; last one kissing his wife briefly before he turned to Logan. "We wanted to do a Dangerroom exercise," he said and made his friend look up briefly. "You coming?"

"Nope," Logan grunted and made everyone look at him.

"Why not? You're always the first one to run when it comes to the Dangerroom," Ororo said frowning. "And you haven't been in it since you're back…"

"And?" he asked her in return.

"Well,…it's just strange. You're the one who has a love affair with it!" Peter replied and gave Kurt a look who had came over to him again. "And it's your turn to show us some moves…"

Snorting, Logan sipped on his coffee again. "Don't feel like it…"

Shrugging, Peter left; taking Kurt with him, while Jean turned her attention more to her husband. "Where have you been this morning? I missed you when I woke up."

"Couldn't sleep."

Touching his arms, she gave him a worried look. "Nightmares?"

"Nope…," Logan grunted and watched how Ororo took her cup and put it into the dishwasher.

"Jean, we have to go. It's time," she reminded her friend and pointed to the clock on the wall.

"Right," the redhead mumbled after she had turned her head towards it. Switching towards Logan again, she touched his cheek gently. "Really everything alright with you?" she asked him clearly worried and he only gave a nod.

"Yeah."

Kissing him tenderly, she gave him a soft smile and walked towards the door. "See you later then."

She walked down the corridor next to Ororo, who suddenly turned around and checked if someone was behind them. "And now the truth," she said and made her friend stop by touching her arm. Seeing how Jean began to frown, Ororo crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Is he always talking to you like that?"

"No…," Jean sighed and looked down. "I think he has…a bad day or something. He was different last night."

"How can you bear this?" her opposite asked her in lack of understanding and looked at her with widened eyes. "Does he treat your kids the same way?" Running a hand through her face, the redhead heaved a deep sigh and took a look around while her mind was racing. She didn't know what to say. "He does, doesn't he?" Ororo asked her, since she had noticed that her friend was obviously uncomfortable with that question. "God, Jean. Talk some sense into him!"

"And how?" Jean asked her a bit louder. "If he doesn't want to talk, no one can make him…"

"You are powerful enough to make him," her opposite shot back.

Giving a derisive laugh, her opposite shook her head and crossed he arms in front of her chest. "I can't use my power on him, Storm! Do you even know what you are talking about?" Angrily, she turned around and walked down the corridor towards the classrooms, while Ororo shook her head and sighed in frustration. Just standing on the same spot for some time, she completely forgot about her surroundings, as all of a sudden a hand grabbed her shoulder and made her shriek.

"Woah, sorry!" Rogue apologized and stepped back a bit; afraid that she would get accidentally hit by lightning.

"Oh, it's you," Ororo gasped and pressed a hand on her chest. "Gosh, you scared me…"

"Well, if you make trips to the moon without noticing it," the younger woman said smiling. "I'm looking for Logan. I haven't seen him since he's back."

"Oh, and you won't see him now, believe me!" her opposite replied and made her frown.

"Why? Did he get hurt? Bobby said he was okay…," Rogue asked worriedly and Ororo could see the fear in her eyes.

"No, he's not hurt just… Well we don't know what's wrong with him." Shrugging, she looked towards the kitchen. "We think he's still in shock, but…well, you have to see it for yourself. He was in the kitchen when I left."

"Okay," the young woman nodded in confusion and began to walk towards it.

"Don't expect too much of him!" Ororo warned her, before she, too, made her way to her classroom.

Approaching the kitchen, Rogue felt how her heart kicked into high gear. Right after she had received the call of Bobby, she had wanted to drive to the mansion and see her best friend again. Still, she had to admit that Remy had been right to give him time with his family. Nevertheless, she had wanted to see Logan so badly… Stopping at the door, Rogue heaved a deep breath and slowly entered the kitchen. "Logan?" she asked, but soon she realized that no one else was in it. Sighing, she turned to the open back door and stepped outside onto the veranda where she began to look for her friend and noticed that it had finally stopped raining. Not being able to see him anywhere, she was just about to turn around again, when her eyes caught something. Near the pond stood Bobby with his arms tightly wrapped around Jubilee, who was leaning against him. Not thinking about it, Rogue walked over to them, seeing how Bobby took notice of her and let go of the young woman in his arms. "Hey," she greeted them in a low voice and stared at Jubilee, while this one began to blush a bit.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked her surprised and crossed his arms.

"Why? Did I miss something?" Rogue asked him in return and narrowed her eyes a bit, what clearly told him that she was pissed.

Looking to and fro her two friends, Jubilee had to swallow by the look the former lovers gave each other. Knowing that it was because of her, she stepped forward a bit. "It's not what you think," she intervened calmly. "Bobby just…"  
"I've seen it, thanks!" Rogue hissed and gave her a cold look, which made Jubilee freeze on the spot.

"Hey!" Bobby said more harshly than he had intended to and grabbed an arm of his opposite; ignoring the loud protest she gave him. "You have no right to treat her like that, okay?"

"Oh, is she your new girlfriend?" Marie asked him angrily and crossed her arms after she had managed to push his hand away.

Snorting, Bobby had to smile cynically. "What's it to you?" he asked her in a low voice while they kept staring at each other. "As far as I can remember you left me for this red-eyed baguette man!"

Narrowing her eyes, Rogue stepped closer. "Let Remy out of it! He has nothing to do with it!"

Grinning, he nodded ironically. "Oh really?" he asked her, while Jubilee pleaded them once more to stop. "Only that he's able to touch you and you took advantage of it…"

Nodding speculatively, while she was close to slap him, Marie turned towards Jubilee. "Have you seen Logan?"

"No," this one replied and shook her head.

"Tell him I was here and wanted to see him. I call later when I get back from work," her opposite told her and turned around with a last glare at Bobby.

"Don't forget it while he has his hands on you!" he said aloud and watched her leaving. Heaving a deep breath, he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry… I didn't," Jubilee said and gave him a guilty look. She knew it was her fault, even though nothing had happened. She was just not feeling well and her friend had comforted her, but she knew what it must have looked like to Rogue.

Bobby waved off. "Not your fault!" he said and gave her a smile. "Come on, we walk a bit more." Taking her hand, he pulled her with her.

* * *

He couldn't tell what hurt more by now. His eyes or his head. Looking at the screens in front of him for hours, Scott couldn't help but sigh aloud in despair and frustration. He was sure he would become coffee addicted after he had finished looking through everything.

"Wanna do a break?" Mystique asked him, his fatigue visible to her.

"No," he shook his head. "We are nearly through that stuff…" Again he typed in a command and pushed the enter button, just to see how another window opened and a satellite was adjusting itself. "There has to be something… It can't be that no satellite has seen it."

"Well," she said and bent over a bit to have a better look at the screen, while he looked at her closely from aside. "Maybe they have, but someone or something had manipulated them."

"Manipulated?" Scott asked in confusion and switched to the window she had just opened.

"When I was monitoring the mission," she told him and maximized the video. "I first thought I've fallen asleep since 2 minutes were missing." Typing in a command before she pointed to the time, he soon saw what she meant.

"Did you check the Blackbox again?" Scott asked her and she beckoned him to follow her. Rolling over wit her stool to her screen again, Mystique waited for him to stand behind her; shivering a bit under the warmth he radiated. "I wasn't able to extract a lot, but…" Typing in another command, she waited for a sound file to open. "This file has recorded a bit of the crash. It begins at 2:43 and ends at 2:45."

Listening to it, all Scott could hear was the roaring of the Blackbird's engines which suddenly stopped, just to be replaced by something which sounded like a great whirlwind. "So the hatch was open…," he murmured and concentrated harder on it. He heard how Sunfire let out a loud and shocked _no_ when the engines stopped working, followed by Logan asking him what happened. Hearing the younger mutant answering, while the older cursed, Scott closed his eyes to concentrate on the background noises a bit more. In his head he tried to imagine what had happened within the jet. He saw how the Blackbird began to spin. It was obvious that this must have happened due to the whirlwind-like sounds he could hear. He recalled Hank's worst scenario video he had created to show how the bird would react in such a situation. So Scott was convinced the jet had headed nose downwards to the ground, otherwise the scratches Logan's claws had left wouldn't make any sense. All that followed was the loud roaring of the wind within the jet, before he could hear Thunderbird and Sunfire scream, followed by a loud explosion and nothing afterwards. "Jeez…," he hissed and leant back a bit.

"The whole file stopped precisely at 2:45 a.m.," Mystique said and pointed to the other screen where the satellite pictures where. "Noticing something?" she asked him, making clear that she already knew.

"Exactly the two minutes that are missing from the pictures," he gasped and shook his head in confusion. "But how can that be? It shows how the bird begins to spin and the next image is the wreckage…"

"Someone's behind it. That's what it means," she hissed in anger and made him look at her.

"Magneto?"

Thinking about it, she shook her head. "He hates Logan. But Erik would never…" Recalling the attack on the mansion, she broke off.

"That's what we thought 4 years ago, too," Scott said more to himself and leant against the table next to her; arms crossed and head lowered while she watched him curiously. "But why would he do it? It's not making any sense…"

"That's the point," Mystique replied. "This attack is completely senseless…"

Suddenly turning around, he gave her an intense look through his glasses. "Could you replay the last five seconds again?" he wanted to know and she shrugged.

"Sure." Seeing how he got closer to the speaker, she worked on the audio file. "Did you notice something before?"

"I'm not sure…," Scott answered and closed his eyes again to concentrate as hard as possible. Listening to the last seconds once more, his head suddenly shot up. "There! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" she asked him confused and raised and eyebrow.

"Do it again!" Waiting for her to press play once more, he carefully grabbed her head and pulled her closer. "Before the explosion… Pay attention to the sound you hear!"

Mystique, who had no idea what he thought he had heard, fixed her eyes on the table and listened as hard as she could. She heard wind roaring, the screams of the two younger mutants, a weird sound and then the explosion… Looking at Scott, she shook her head.

"Again! Concentrate harder!" he demanded and she did so.

Again, the wind roaring, two mutants screaming, a weird sound… "You mean this…weird sound?" she asked and he nodded.

"Recognizing it?" Scott asked her and she began to think. She had heard the sound before, but couldn't remember when. Noticing it, he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It's the same sound Kurt does when he disappears."

"A teleporter?" Mystique asked surprised and had to admit that he could be right. "But why?"

"That's the question and maybe explains the third body we found…," he said grimly and was about to head for the door. But before he did it, he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Good job, Raven!" Watching him leave, she couldn't help but smile slightly.

* * *

After classes, Ororo and Jean stood in the hall at the front door talking. Beginning with students they soon arrived at the fight they had before and it didn't take long for Jean to apologize for her behavior. She knew it had been wrong of her to react that way, but still she felt too stressed lately. Ororo realized that her idea of forcing Logan to talk was ridiculous, too, and both women now talked about the latest news of school life, when Emma suddenly showed up. While the woman smiled arrogantly at Jean, Ororo couldn't help but roll her eyes in annoyance. Looking at her redheaded friend, she noticed that she was sensing something. Her look told her that Jean was suspicious. Still smiling, Emma stopped right next to them and crossed her arms. "I must congratulate you," she purred and tilted her head a bit.

Putting her hands to her hips, Jean gave her the same arrogant look. "For what?" she asked chilly and wanted to wipe the artificial smile out of her opposite's face.

Lowering her head a bit, while she still looked at Jean, Emma shrugged playfully. "For your husband…"

Hearing it, the redhead looked at her in confusion and exchanged a short glance with Ororo. But she, too, didn't understand what the woman was up to. "What do you mean?" Jean asked her and frowned, while Emma giggled slightly.

"He's really an amazing lover… You made a good catch!"

Snorting, her opposite smiled provocatively in return and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Yeah sure! As if he would touch you," she spat and Ororo noticed the change in her.

Bending forward, while her short top barely held everything together, Emma stopped right in front of her face. "Oh, he did far more than touching, my dear," she purred and giggled again, which made Jean only more furious. She practically felt how her blood began to boil.

"What is this shit about, Emma?" Ororo asked the woman clearly pissed and put her hands to her hips, while her eyes were narrowed.

"This morning in the shower…" Smiling arrogantly at her, the woman laughed slightly and turned around, and satisfied heard how Jean gasped all of a sudden, when the red heard had finally spotted the mark on her neck. "He's the best I had so far. I must admit it… Too bad he wastes his talent on an ordinary girl like you." Giving the redhead a look over her shoulder, she went down the corridor smirking.

"Bitch!" Ororo cursed and shook her head, while she watched the woman leaving. "Gosh, how I hate her!" When she turned around again, she noticed Jean's widened eyes. "Come on! You don't really believe this shit, do you?" she asked her still outraged and watched how her friend began to stare onto the ground, getting paler with every second.

"I don't believe this…," Jean gasped shocked and supported herself against the wall next to them. Feeling her heart hammering in her chest, while the world began to spin around her, she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Jean! She's lying! She's trying to get between the two of you the whole time through…," her opposite tried to convince her since she didn't believe it. "She's such a pain in the ass!" Cursing, she ran a hand through her face and froze on the spot when Jean began to cry. Cupping her face, she made the redhead look at her. "It's not true, Jean! He would never do it!"

Sobbing, Jean shook her head. "He did! I've seen it in her head. And she had his mark on her neck…" Not able to stop her voice from breaking, she began to cry even harder. Not able to believe what Emma had projected.

Confused and thinking she hasn't heard correctly, Ororo shook her head briefly and gave her an odd look. "What?" she asked and tried to get a look on her friend. "This can't be true! He would never cheat on you…" Watching how Jean shook her head in disbelief and heaved a deep sigh, Ororo wanted to embrace her, when the red head began to move.

"I'll…," she began and sobbed hard again. "Excuse me!" With that she just turned around and ran up the stairs; leaving her friend looking at her in shock when the truth finally hit her…

* * *

Upstairs, Jean found Logan in their bedroom. Only looking at her briefly and noticing how messed up she was, he turned his attention to the book in his hands again. Heaving deep breaths, she closed the door behind her telepathically and closed her eyes briefly. "Tell me that this isn't true!" she managed to say through clenched teeth and kept herself from sobbing again.

"What?" Logan asked her without looking up.

Feeling how a fit of fury overwhelmed her, Jean stepped forward and the book crashed against the opposite wall, while she glared at him. "You know what I mean!" she nearly yelled at him, while he finally looked up; seeing the fiery gleam in her eyes.

"No…I don't!" he replied as low and slowly as he could, while he heard her sighing and watched how she fought to keep control.

Clenching her fists, Jean stared at the ground for a while, before she fixed her gaze on him again; feeling how the struggle became harder. "You slept with her didn't you?" she asked him barely audible. Still she sounded menacingly.

Getting up, Logan only gave her an odd look. "And?" Getting the book from the ground he threw it onto the bed before he faced her once more.

Giving a laugh in disbelief and shock, Jean couldn't help but stare at him. "You admit it?" she hissed and the fire in her eyes was slowly covered by blackness. "You have the nerve to stand in front of me and just admit it?"

Obviously not giving a damn about the change within her, Logan heaved a deep breath and cracked his neck. "What's the matter, huh?" he asked her annoyed and saw how she narrowed her eyes threateningly.

"You cheated on me, Logan, that's the matter!" she yelled at him outraged and the book was atomized within the glimpse of a second.

"Gosh, it was only sex. So where's the problem?" he gave back crossed his arms, still looking at her with the same odd look.

Gritting her teeth, while her breath changed into heavy pants, Jean came slowly closer; her eyes never leaving his, while his watched every move of her. Her heart beat was far more than simply out of control. She was so furious by now that her blood practically felt like pure fire that rushed through her veins. "You've sworn loyalty to me, Logan! You've sworn it and I trusted you, so how could you?"

"Do I love her? No!" he shot back. "So I'm loyal…"

Stopping right in front of him, while the windows began to vibrate violently and the doors of the wardrobe were shaking, Jean bit her lip hard in rage; still crying heavily and stopping herself from slapping him. "What's gotten into you lately? Can you tell me that? What happened that you returned as such an arrogant bastard?!" she began to yell, but felt how her voice broke soon under new sobs. Looking at him with a tearstained face, the despair and hurt was visible in her eyes. "I give you everything, Logan! Everything you wish for and you have the nerve to bed this bitch and tell me straight ahead that it was just sex?" Jean said through clenched teeth and shook her head. "We are married, Logan! Married! Does this ring a bell in you?" she added aloud crying.

"You're the one who makes a different between sex and love making, ain't ya? So where is your problem now?" he hissed without moving an inch.

"I meant _us_ with it!" Jean hissed back and desperately tried to keep the last bits of her control up. By now even her counterpart wanted to hurt him a lot. "Not that you can walk around and sleep with anyone you like!"

Shrugging arrogantly, Logan narrowed his eyes a bit. "Should have said it… She wasn't good anyway."

All of a sudden, both lamps crashed against the ceiling and Jean's face was completely hatred. Turning around before she could do worse, she walked towards the door, which slammed open without her touching it. Stopping at it briefly, she glared at him once more. "When did you take the asshole pill in our relationship anyway, huh?" Jean yelled and caused the lamp at the ceiling to shatter into pieces. Knowing that she had to get away from him to prevent any worse things from happening, she quickly left the apartment…

* * *

Outside, after the sun had finally come out, Lily and Rachel were sitting together on the swings in one part of the garden and were slowing swinging back and forth on them, while they were closely watched by a blonde boy. Keith Johnson was new at the school, but already had four other boys gathered around him who practically saw in him their leader. Only few days at the school, he had already managed to annoy Ororo and Hank a lot, while Scott had thrown him out of his class. He was a troublemaker and he liked to have a reputation that young. Smirking, while his hands were buried in the pockets of his blue jeans, Keith gave his boys a sign and they slowly walked towards the two girls. "Yo, baby," he called and made both look up at him with confusion in their eyes. Up to now they hadn't met the boy and therefore, didn't know that he liked to bully others around. "You with the red hair." Slowly he walked over and leant against the pillars of the swing.

"Her name is Ray," Lily said and narrowed her eyes a bit since she sensed that something was wrong with the boy.

"Whatever," that one waved off. "Aren't you the Grey kids?" Looking two and fro between them, Keith grinned viciously.

"And?" the girl asked and jumped off the swing to join her younger sister.

"I'm not talking to you, snub-nose!" Keith spat and watched how Lily's cheeks became red in anger. "So, you're her sister, huh?" Nodding, Rachel gave him an insecure look. "You sure mommy and daddy didn't adopt you? You look nothing like your brother or sister." Grinning, the boy saw how the girl got of her swing and hid behind her older sister. Turning to his boys, Keith winked at them grinning, which made them smirk, too. "Or maybe they've found her somewhere…"

"Take this back," a voice behind him suddenly said darkly and the blonde boy turned around; his icy blue eyes meeting angry hazel ones.

"Oh, there comes big brother," Keith joked and the other laughed. "What do you want tiny thin, eh?"

Walking over to him, Jack glared at him angrily and stepped between his sisters and the boy. "Take it back!" he hissed again and tensed his muscles.

"What? That she's looking weird?" his opposite grinned and crossed his arms. "Bet mommy and daddy have found her in a trash bin or something…" Again the boys laughed, but stopped when Jack grabbed Keith's collar growling. "Let go of me!" this one hissed and pushed the smaller boy roughly aside, still didn't managed to get rid off him.

"Apologize!" Jack hissed and in his eyes sparkled a fury the taller boy had never seen before in life. "Now!"

Coming closer with his head, Keith narrowed his eyes, too. "Or what? What can a baby like you do against…" Huffing, he landed on the ground in the next second, holding his aching stomach.

"Jack, no!" Lily shrieked and pulled Rachel closer, who was clearly afraid. "Please, stop!"

"You'll regret that, buddy!" Keith spat outraged and threw himself at the growling younger boy…

* * *

Sitting opposite her friend for at least for an hour now, Ororo couldn't help but sigh again. She still couldn't believe what she was told minutes ago and kept on stroking over Jean's back. She hadn't seen her that unhappy for years; the last time she thought was when she had returned from the dead a long time ago. And now she sat on Ororo's bed like a picture of misery and was crying bitter tears. Narrowing her eyes, the weather witch hoped Logan would go outside today. She would make sure that he got struck by lightning. Suddenly it knocked on her door and she looked up. "Be right back, okay?" Ororo said calmly and let go of Jean, who had wrapped her arms around her waist tightly and sobbed. Walking over to the door, she opened it and froze on the spot. "What do you want?" she hissed when she saw Logan standing in front of it.

"I want to talk to her," he replied calmly and wanted to walk past, but the weather witch blocked his way by stretching out her arm quickly.

"I don't want to have you in my rooms, Logan," she said through gritted teeth and met his gaze. Shaking her head, she felt how the disappointment in him became stronger. "How could you?" she asked and shook her head while tears came up. "How could you do this to her?"

"That's why I'm here, damn it," he shot back and glared back at her.

"And what? Explain it to her? There's nothing to explain, Logan!" Ororo hissed and felt her heart beating strongly in her chest. "Since your back you're behaving like a complete asshole. You say you love her, so how in God's name could you hurt her so badly?"

Moving his head closer, he narrowed his eyes in anger. "If you stepped aside and would let me talk to my wife, I could explain it, couldn't I?"

Nodding ironically, Storm crossed her arms. "I see… So you think there is a way to explain why you screwed that bitch? Let me tell you something, Logan," she spat. "There is no way you can excuse it! No way, do you get that?!"

Growling, her grabbed her roughly and pulled her out of the room; slamming the door shut after he entered. Cursing, Ororo grabbed the doorknob and tried to get back inside, just to realize that he had locked the door from within. "Damn it, Logan! Open up!" she yelled outraged and slammed her fist against the wood.

Looking up, Jean met his gaze briefly, but turned her head immediately. "Go away!" she said barely audible and got up when she heard him coming closer.

"Let me explain," he said and stopped when she moved even further away.

"There's nothing to explain, Logan!" Jean nearly yelled and glared at him. "You cheated on me…"

Sighing, he crossed his arms and fixed his eyes on a wall. "Would you just listen to me?" he tried once more; a bit calmer than before, but she still shook her head.

"No. No, I won't!" the redhead replied through gritted teeth. "Because there is no way you can talk yourself out of it…"

Nodding, he bit his lip quickly. "I only want you to listen. I don't care what you think about me afterwards, Jean," he said and looked at her, meeting her eyes briefly. "If you want to throw me out afterwards, fine, do it. Just give me this chance to explain it…"

Thinking about it, Jean ran a hand through her face and wiped away her tears sniffing. Finally, she sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed; making an ironical inviting gesture. "You have five minutes. And don't even dare to lie…" Fixing her eyes on her folded hands, she heard how he sat down on the other side of the bed. "And don't even think about touching me, Logan!" she added hissing and bit her lip.

"I won't touch you," he replied and ran a hand through his hair. "Look," he began after a moment of silence and looked down on the floor, too. "Since that crash…he's fighting for dominancy. I can't control him, can't lock him up or keep him from showing up…"

Giving a derisive laugh, Jean shook her head. "Don't even try to blame Wolverine for it! That's the stupidest excuse I have ever heard!"

"You said it yourself, didn't you?" Logan asked her a bit louder. "That I am behaving strangely. That I'm treating you and others like shit." Meeting her eyes he didn't look away. "I'm not doing this voluntarily, Jean. I am trying to keep him down, but he won't let me. And you know perfectly well that I would _never_ hurt you."

"Doesn't change the fact that you did," she hissed and turned away.

"And I am sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am for letting it happen," he said calmly. "Jean, I do whatever you want me to do, but please…you know that I can't control his actions if he takes over, as much as you can't control your negative."

Turning her head, while tears were running down her cheeks, Jean gave him an insecure look. Thinking about what he said and knowing that if he really told her the truth that he couldn't be blamed. She knew how Wolverine worked. Knew that he couldn't control his actions, as well as she couldn't control Dark Phoenix's actions. Swallowing, while her heart was nearly bursting in her chest, she looked down. "I want you to stay away from her. And I want you to talk to the Professor and accept his offer to help you," Jean said in a whisper and he nodded. "And I want you to stop behaving like a complete bastard and be the husband and father that you were before you left, because I am sick of it, Logan! I am sick of you treating me and the kids like shit."

"Okay…," Logan agreed. "But I first have to gain control over him completely. Otherwise Chuck can't be of any help. He wouldn't let him read my mind."

Getting up, she shrugged and wiped away her tears again. "Do whatever you want," Jean replied and was about to walk towards the door, when he quickly got up and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry, really," he whispered and pulled a strand out of her face, while she bit her lip.

Opening the door mentally, she heard how Ororo burst in furiously. About to yell at him, she stopped instantly when she saw the couple. "Okay, what did he say to butter you up?" she demanded to know and crossed her arms, while she glared at Logan, who let go of Jean.

"'Ro, it's okay," the redhead said and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for listening."

"Don't take him back that easily, Jean," her friend said calmly and gave her a pleading look.

"He knows what I want him to do," Jean replied with a look on Logan. "You coming?" she asked and he nodded; still Ororo gave him a piercing look.

Closing the door behind her, Jean heaved a deep sigh. "Charles just sent a note. Something about Jack."

"What?" Logan asked her and buried his hands in his pockets.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'll go to him and I want you to go upstairs and wait for me."

"I actually wanted to train for an hour…"

"Go upstairs, Logan!" Jean demanded and glared at him.

"Jean, I'll go the gym alone, train alone, shower alone and be back in an hour," Logan said calmly and met her eyes.

Heaving a deep sigh, she ran a hand through her hair. "Promised?"

Waiting for a nod, she turned around and left, while he made his way to the gym.

* * *

After her visit to Charles office, Jean had taken Jack back to his room. She didn't know what to think. Part of her was angry with him to have lost his temper so much, the other part wanted to smash Keith's head for being so cruel to her youngest. She had a hell of a time to calm the crying girl and assure her over and over again that she shouldn't believe the lies the boy had said. Again, she had to notice how different her children were. The twins were amazingly self-assured for her young age, while Rachel was insecure and shy. She really hoped that it would change over the years. Looking at her watch, Jean noticed that the hour Logan wanted to have was still not over; still she felt a strong need within her to talk to him about it before she was too tired later.

Walking down the corridor to the gym, she looked into it; seeing that it was empty. Frowning, she turned around again and made her way to the changing stall where she heard water running. Surprised that he was already under the shower, her hand reached out to open the door; feeling the heat of the hot water he liked to use touching her face immediately. Just as she had stepped inside with one foot, Jean immediately stopped and froze. Within less than a second her heart was hammering so fast that she thought her chest would be torn about. But her ears hadn't betrayed her. He was definitely moaning. Slowly, Jean let go of the door and walked over to the corner that led to the showers. Breathing hard, she took her time before she finally looked around the corner, just to widen her eyes in shock. She saw him leaning against the wall, eyes closed, while Emma was kneeling in front of him; his hand entwined in the woman's wet hair, while her head jerked back and forth quickly. Pulling a face, Jean slowly stepped back with her hand pressed on her mouth to hold back a loud sob. Shaking her head in shock, she quickly ran out of the room; not carrying that the door slammed shut behind her.

**Sorry that you guys had to wait that long, but I was really stuck with this one here. I actually wanted to add 5 scenes and end it with a different cliffhanger, but well, I just wrote down the scenes for Chapter 10, so the next Chapter will end with a pretty…well, let's say shocking cliffie, guys. ; ) And again: It's aaaallll planned. _Tehehe_ Thanks again to all those who have reviewed: ) Hope you liked that one here, too and I will tell you in Chapter 11 (yes, 11, not 10!), how you guys could have figured out (if some of you not already have) what was going on. ; ) So, see ya next chapter, I hope!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Changes Sequel – I. Darkness Part 10**

Her eyes watched him. Closely. Noticed every swift move he made and reacted to it. The six razor sharp adamantium claws reflected the soft light of the fire, which radiated an incredible heat. Proud as a Goddess, Phoenix stood on top of a pile of cars; the whole ruins of the city reminding her of the battle on Alcatraz. But that thought wasn't so far-fetched…

In fact it was nearly the same course. She watched him fighting his way towards her, growling in anger due to her heavy attacks, while she kept on sending waves into every direction. Hearing Wolverine's loud roar when another wave tore his skin off, she couldn't help but smile satisfied. For her it was the right punishment for his betrayal and even her counterpart agreed with it. Another attack caused her surroundings to vibrate violently; the sound of her telepathic waves striking against metal reminding her of a fast and loud freight train that went past one. Again he roared furious. Was even sent backwards a few meters, when new skin was torn off and showed the adamantium laced bones underneath it. Narrowing her eyes, Phoenix raised a hand and made it impossible for her adversary to move. She had enough power left, far more than Wolverine and his healing factor combined.

Smiling she watched him struggling to get free, heard him growling while his pitch-black eyes met hers in hate. Keeping him immobile in the air, Phoenix eyes began to change, too; the green being constantly replaced by darkness, her teeth gritted in fury. "You think you can play with me?" she hissed and began to tore on his skeleton; causing him to roar in pain. "Think I wouldn't notice?" With an easy movement of her hand she sent him into another pile of burning cars. Hearing satisfied how he groaned and whimpered when she made him fly backwards towards her again, she smiled viciously when her powers kept him on the ground in an obedient position. Raising her hand again, Dark Phoenix concentrated on the adamantium; her powers beginning to atomize the body of her adversary. She noticed that also her surroundings were completely destroyed by her attack. How building after building, car after car was torn into pieces by her will. Still she didn't care about them. Her target was kneeling in front of her.

Again the sound of metal struggling against a wave of her power echoed through the room; accompanied by Wolverine's loud and painful roars when her powers ripped his skin off without a break. Watching how his healing factor couldn't repair the damage that quickly, Dark Phoenix narrowed her eyes even more and strengthened her attacks until only the silver skeleton was left. Smiling, she remembered that it was the adamantium back then which had saved him. Now she wanted to make sure that this wouldn't happen again. Not after what he'd done to her. Seeing that muscled began to rebuild themselves, she quickly intervened and stopped the process. Raising her arms, a huge firebird shot out of her body and attacked the struggling Wolverine, who desperately fought against the destructive powers. Roaring when the bird swallowed him completely, he couldn't prevent the attack of his adversary.

Feeling what the firebird was doing to him in her mind, Dark Phoenix pushed her powers to levels she'd never reached before; heating up the adamantium skeleton to impossible temperatures. Smiling satisfied, her pitch-black eyes saw how silver drops fell on the ground; slowly gathering to a puddle of melted adamantium. Chuckling, she sent the firebird away, watching how Wolverine roared and whimpered in pain again, when his melting bones made him fall to the ground. Raising her right hand to the left side of her demonic face, Dark Phoenix met the empty sockets were his eyes had been before. "You're nothing against me, Wolverine!" she hissed and with a rapid movement of her hand she atomized the remains of his melting skeleton in one swift blow.

Heavily breathing, Phoenix took over the control again and stared on the spot where Wolverine had been only minutes ago. Feeling her heart hammering in every inch of her shaking body, her hand slowly covered her mouth as she realized what she'd done. Seeing how her surroundings slowly disappeared and left her in a huge blue-grayish room, she quickly turned her head to the speaker when Scott's voice suddenly echoed through the Dangerroom.

"God, Jean…," he gasped and made her quiver even more. "What have you done?!"

It didn't take long and he entered the room; finding her shocked and rather helpless in the middle of it. "You nearly tore the whole basement apart!" Scott said and stopped right in front of her. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Looking into her still shocked eyes, he laid a hand in her shoulder. "What's wrong with you?" Seeing her pulling a face, Scott gasped when she threw herself at him all of a sudden. Seeing how she clung to him in despair and cried bitterly, he immediately figured the problem. He grabbed her shoulders firmly and shook her slightly to get her attention again, while his narrowed eyes were fixed on her closed ones. "What did he do?" he hissed and made her look at him. Looking into her wet eyes, which practically radiated her pain, Scott felt an incredible fury rising within him. "What did Logan do to you, Jean?" he asked her again, but she could only shake her head sobbing. Quickly, his eyes scanned her face and body; relieved to see no bruises, he still wasn't convinced completely. "Did he beat you or became violent? Damn it, Jean, say something!" Startling by his sudden loud voice, Jean backed off a bit. "Did this bastard beat you?" Scott demanded to know once more, recalling the vow he'd made on their wedding day to kill Logan for the slightest indiscretion.

"No…," she sobbed and wrapped her arms around her waist; still shocked about what she'd done minutes ago.

"What happened then? It has to do with him otherwise you wouldn't be a complete mess…" Worriedly, he came closer and laid a hand on her cheek. Stroking it gently, while the heavy sobs still caused her to shake, Scott had to sigh. "What did Logan do to you?"

Wrapping her arms around him, Jean buried her face on his shoulder; weeping aloud whereupon he was even more confused. Still his anger was even more fueled with hate. "What did he do?" he asked once more while pulling her close. Hearing her mumbling something into his shoulder, Scott stepped back a bit to have a look at her. "What?"

"He slept with her…," Jean repeated crying and buried her face in her hands.

"With whom?" Scott asked through clenched teeth and grabbed her chin a bit too roughly.

"With this blonde bitch," the redhead spat and looked away. "He told me that it was Wolverine who fights against him and I gave him another chance, just to catch him in the shower while that slut kneeled in front of him and gave him a blow job."

Turning around, Scott stormed to the exit. "I'll kill him!" he said outraged and felt how she grabbed his arm quickly.

"No!"

"Jean, that asshole treats you like shit for weeks and you just let it happen?" he asked her angrily and made her back off again.

"I don't want to see him," she replied barely audible. "And I don't know what to do either…" Looking away, she shed another tear.

"Throw him out! Tell him to piss of or I'll do it!" he said loudly.

Shaking her head, she walked past him while he followed her. "What are you up to?"

"I need to get out of here," she replied and made her way to the elevators.

"Now?"

"Why not?"

Grabbing her hand, he made her stop. "Jean, it's past 2 a.m. at night. I'm not letting you go out alone!"

Shrugging, she entered the elevator. "Then join me…"

Reaching the upper level, Jean sighed, noticing that she still had to get some thing out of her rooms. "Would you get the car already? I still need my jacket and purse…"

"Want me to get it?" Scott asked her softly, but she shook her head.

"Either he's sleeping or somewhere with her. And I don't want the two of you to start a brawl with the kids around," she replied with a wry smile. "Be right there."

Watching her leaving, Scott shook his head and clenched his fists in his pockets. Turning around, he made his way to the garage; vowing that a meeting between him and Logan would turn out very ugly…

N the meanwhile, Jean had reached the West Wing and opened the door to her rooms quietly. Noticing that all lights were out and not a single noise could be heard, she walked over to the bedroom and sneaked into it quietly. Not able to see a thing, Jean groped her way to the wardrobe and opened it; searching for her jacket and purse. When her hand had finally found both things, she slowly walked back to the door when a hand grabbed her all of a sudden.

"Where are ya goin'?" a dark voice hissed behind her and held her wrist firmly.

Feeling anger coming up again, Jean switched the lamps on mentally and pulled her arms away; ignoring the burning pain it left her with. "Away!" she shot back through gritted teeth.

"Where?" Logan asked once more and narrowed his eyes.

Pulling her black leather jacket on, Jean gave him an arrogant look. "What's it to you?" she gave back in a low voice. Turning around her hand grabbed the doorknob, but he grabbed her once more and whirled her around; pushing her against the door. "Let me go, damn it!" Jean said angrily and tried to push him away.

"I asked you where you're goin'!" Logan asked her again and narrowed his eyes menacingly.

Pushing him a bit away with her powers, the redhead gritted her teeth. "You have no right to ask!" she hissed in a low voice which was completely unusual for her, while he glared back. "Go and have fun with that slut! I don't give a damn!" Opening the door, she turned around; ignoring the growl he gave her. Shrieking, she was suddenly turned around and held firmly by him. "You hurt me damn it!"

"I don't give a shit!" Logan growled and pulled her even closer. "I asked you something and you give me an answer now!"

Intimidated by his harsh words, Jean stared at him in shock. "Let go of me…," she said once more trying to keep her voice steady and to loose the firm grip on her left arm.

"Or what?" he asked her challenging.

"It hurts!" his opposite said calmer, but was pulled even closer.

"Where.are.you.goin'?"

Tensing her muscles, Jean breathed in sharply while tears gathered in her eyes. "Out," she finally said scared. "Because I absolutely can't stand seeing you!"

"Out, huh?" Logan snorted and tilted his head a bit. "With the Boyscout?"

Again trying to free her arm, she glared at him despite her racing heart. "Yeah, got a problem with it?"

"No, but you'll have one…," he shot back in a very low voice.

Giving a laugh, the redhead shook her head. "I doubt that! You're the last one who has to tell me what I've to do, Logan! And now let.me.go!"

Growling he slammed her against the door hard; ignoring her surprised gasp. "Watch your words, girl!"

"Logan, if you not let go of me within the next second…," Jean said menacingly while her eyes began to glow slightly.

"Then what?" he asked her challenging in return. "You slap me?" Pushing her roughly away, he let go of her while she rubbed her bruised arm. "Hope ya have fun!" Glaring at him while tears ran down her face, Jean only shook her head and left.

* * *

Thick smoke hung in the air and made it hard to breathe if one wasn't used to it. "Joe's Place", a 20 minutes ride from the mansion, wasn't a bar Jean would voluntarily enter, but today she didn't care. For her the depressing mood of the dim illuminated bar was just perfect. It mirrored the state she was in for weeks just right. Looking at the red liquid in the glass she held in her hands for minutes, she already felt how the previous ones heated up her cheeks; made them appear flushed and her feeling dizzy. She didn't even notice that Scott, who still had his second beer, was looking at her the whole time through and waited for her to talk. To let him now what was going on in her head. By now they sat in the corner of the bar for nearly 2 hours and she hadn't said one word; not even answered his question why she had entered the car crying bitterly. But he knew who the reason was and he couldn't wait to meet his nemesis in the mansion later…

"I just don't understand it. I mean… I give him everything. I do everything he wants, everything he ask me to do… And he'd always been gentle," Jean suddenly said and shrugged in despair. "I…I really don't know why he's so different all of a sudden."

Scott looked at her from aside and felt how his heart contracted painfully. It hurt him a lot to see her suffering like this. "If I were you I'd pack the kids and my things and leave," he told her truthfully, already knowing her answer.

"No."

"Jean…ask yourself one thing! Why are you here, huh? You never go to bars, you rarely drink alcohol; especially not in such great amount!" he said and bent forward a bit to have a better look on her, but she still looked at the glass with tear in her eyes. Sighing, he laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it a bit. "You're afraid to go back. You're afraid of him, you can't hide that." Instantly, she pulled and face and began to sob heavily again. Lovingly, he pulled her close and rested his head on hers. "I've always warned you, Jean. I've told you he'd hurt you one day…"

Startling a bit when her head shot up all of a sudden, he stared into her despaired emerald green eyes. "But it's not his fault!"

"Stop making excuses for him! He hurt you, Jean! He's treating you like dirt, as if you're his property. Damn it, I don't even recognize you anymore!" Scott said loudly when the anger overwhelmed him. "Years ago you would have kicked butts if a man had treated you like this…"

"Then tell me what has caused this! There must have been something. Something must have happened to him!" Jean cried and ran a hand through her hair.

Snorting, he shook his head and sipped on his beer briefly. "Is that what you believe?" he asked her in a low voice, which spoke volumes. "Or what you hope?" Next to him, Jean looked at him with her tearstained face and began to lower her gaze. To him it was obvious that's he thought about his words. Taking her left hand into his, Scott made her look at him again. "Jean… I don't say it's Logan's fault. I mean," he began and searched for the right words. "I never believed that the thing with him would last that long without him doing anything stupid… I'm surprised that he stuck to you that long without any escapades of him. But…maybe it's the animal in him that wants something new."

Narrowing her eyes a bit, the redhead looked at her opposite in confusion. Her cheeks became even more flushed when the toxic of the alcohol mixed with her tiredness and she had to swallow once to be able to speak properly. "What do you mean? That he lost interest?! He's not like that…," she replied and sipped on drink while she shook her head in denial.

"You don't know how the animal within him thinks. No one does. He's three kids with you and you know how some male animals are in free nature…"

Giving a laugh, Jean became angry and poked him into the chest. "Oh, so you think it's like…_I successfully screwed her three times, time to do it with the next_?!" she spat and snorted.

Nodding slowly, Scott put his beer down. "Honestly, yeah. That's what I think…"

Beginning to breathe hard when a fit of fury came up within her, she grabbed his collar and pulled him close; glaring at him with heat in her eyes. "The evening before Logan left, we talked about our children while having dinner. And we decided that we want to have four…"

Shrugging, he grabbed her hands softly and loosened the grip on his leather jacket. "Maybe that's the reason why he still sleeps with you?" he told her bluntly and saw how her eyes became even smaller.

"How dare you?" Jean hissed and tore her hands away from his.

"Think about it, Jean! If you love someone, truly _love_ someone… Then you don't hurt this person or treat her like shit!" Scott gave back a bit louder but still she shook her head. He couldn't understand why she acted like this. Why she refused to accept or see the truth.

"He loves his family…," she said in a whisper and turned the drink in her hand.

Snorting, he sipped on his beer again and shook his head. "Well, it's not me with bruises on my arms…" Looking away, he saw out of the corner of his eyes that she began to shake her head and buried her face in her hands. Sighing, he pulled her close again. "Look into my eyes and tell me honestly…that you're not afraid of him! That you're _not_ afraid to go back home…," he pleaded and met her gaze when she looked up.

"Take these off…," Jean whispered and was about to grab his glasses when he pulled back scared.

"No!" Scott said and felt a fear coming up when he remembered what had happened the last time he'd done so.

"I won't hurt you. Not this time…," she soothed him and pulled them off slowly while her powers pushed his back. Seeing how the red began to disappear, she soon looked into blue eyes and smiled sadly.

"Now tell me…," he demanded and cupped her face gently. "You are afraid of him, right?" Slowly, Jean nodded before she pulled a face once more and started to cry bitterly. Bending forward, she grabbed his leather jacket firmly and clung to him; sobbing on his shoulder when eh pulled her close. "Then let's leave… Let us get the kids and our things and leave, Jean…" Raising her head, he looked into her wet eyes, but she shook her head.

"He'll find me…"

"Not if we go far away," Scott assured her and stroked her cheeks gently.

"I can't do that to the kids… They love him," Jean cried and shed more tears.

"Still?"

"They are confused because of his behavior, but…he means everything to them," she replied and looked away briefly, thinking about how many times her children had asked her why their father behaved so strangely. Every time she had found new excuses, came up with things to soothe them, but right now, she couldn't even make some for herself. "And Logan will do anything to get them back… If he finds me…"

Sighing, Scott shook his head. "Jean, I promise you he won't! And even if… You can blast him. He's nothing compared to you!"

Recalling what she'd done in the Dangerroom she felt chills running down her spine. She was still scared to death about how easily she'd turned into the monster again she'd been on Alcatraz. That she'd really wanted to kill him and had done it easily. "I could never hurt him," she said truthfully and had to admit that she was right. What she had done had shocked her too much that she could ever turn her powers against him again.

"Why? After everything he'd done to you… Why don't you fight back?" Scott demanded to know in lack of understanding.

Causing her cheeks to flush even more, Jean looked down when her heart began to hurt. "Because I love him…"

Giving a short laugh, he shook his head. "_How_ can you still love him, Jean?"

Pulling a face again, she shrugged. "I don't know…," the redhead replied despaired while her voice broke. When she sobbed again, it hurt him once more to see her like that. Placing a gently kiss on her forehead, Scott pulled her close and began to stroke over her back soothingly; waiting for her sobs to weaken. When she looked up at him after a while, their eyes met and Jean was once more fascinated of his blue eyes, which she had only seen twice in her life. Getting lost in her green ones, Scott gently stroked her flushed cheeks when his heart began to hammer in his chest. Slowly, he bent down and kissed her tenderly. Closing her eyes, Jean began to kiss him back; enjoying the tender caressing which she was missing so much, while the alcohol dazed her senses and her emotions were like a giant rollercoaster. Breaking the kiss after an eternity, both only looked at each other…

* * *

On the next Sunday morning, everyone was already gathered in the kitchen, when Logan came down with Rachel on his arms and Lily and Jack following close by. Helping his children in the stools, they immediately began to eat their breakfast, while the adults were watching their father closely. "Where's Jean?" Hank asked him surprised since he hadn't seen the redhead, who always got up early and was practically a real workaholic, yet.

"Don't care," Logan grunted and had his eyes fixed on his cup while his children looked at him in confusion.

"Is mommy gone?" Lily asked him since she, too, had noticed that everyone was obviously in a very bad mood.

"You heard what I just said, didn't ya?" her father replied harshly and gave her a look which told her not to argue.

"Hey!" Ororo intervened and glared at him angrily. "Just because you are pissed off right now, you have no right to treat the children like that!"

"Mind your own business, Storm!" Logan shot back and both mutants glared at each other hatred, while the others exchanged confused looks; hoping that someone had the answer.

Waiting for the children to finish their breakfast, Ororo lifted TJ up into her arms and gave the twins and Rachel a sign to follow her. "Come on, we go do some fun stuff," she said and it didn't take long for the kids to follow her. Glaring at her teammate once more, she turned around and left, while his look had seized her up for a coffin. Snorting, Logan swallowed the rest of his coffee, before he got up and ignored the looks of the others.

"Boy, what's wrong between the two of you all of a sudden?" Hank asked him worriedly, but only received another glare.

"If you see my wife, tell her she has a nice chat with me as soon as I get my hands on her," this one growled menacingly and left the kitchen.

"Can someone please tell me what's wrong today?" the blue mutant asked the others, but they, too, had no idea.

Sucking on her yellow strew with which she loved to drink her hot chocolate in the morning, Jubilee shrugged. "Don't know, but Wolvie is in a permanent pissed-mode lately."

"Hank, do you think we could borrow a car later?" Bobby asked his fellow teammate and looked at him. "Jubes still need to make some pictures for her college project and we wanted to drive to the park."

"Sure, why not. But since Scott seems to be absent today, too, you better ask Charles before you leave."

"Hey, would you mind if we join you?" Peter asked them and Jubilee shook her head. "I still need to draw a picture for my arts classes and Kitty writes an exam tomorrow and the park is far more relaxing than the crowded garden here."

"No, no problem," Bobby said and jumped off his chair. "I'll go and asked the Professor. Be right back!"

"Hold on a second," Kitty said after Bobby was gone and turned towards Hank. "You said Scott isn't here and Jean is obviously not at home, too?"

"Yeah, that's what I said," her opposite nodded when he suddenly noticed what the young woman meant. "Oh…"

"Then ask again why Logan is pissed off!" Peter replied and got off his chair after kissing his wife.

"Then I'm glad that we are gone, before all hell breaks lose here," Jubilee said and put her dishes into the dishwasher. "Because I don't wanna see Wolvie getting all berserk when they come back home…"

Laying the newspaper away, Hank followed them to the door. "Well, we could need some hands here if that's the case…," he said and looked at Peter pleadingly, who only shrugged.

"Sorry, but I really have to finish that picture for tomorrow."

"Well, then it's the best thing I wait in front of the door and warn them, don't you think?" Hank joked bitterly and made his way to the front door when Bobby returned.

"Okay, we can take a car," that one said and the others followed him to the staircase to get their things.

* * *

Sighing, Jean slowly opened her eyes when the sun stroked her face gently. Feeling a body close to hers, while an arm rested on her hip, she closed them smiling just to open them rapidly in the next second again. Sitting up gasping, she looked around in total confusion; realizing that she wasn't at home but in some kind of motel room. Panting, her eyes switched to Scott who laid on his belly, blinked and raised his head sleepily. Looking at him completely shocked, Jean shook her head slowly. "Oh no…," she said despaired and close to start crying while she buried her hands in her hair. 

"Hey…," Scott said calmly and got up a bit; unable to understand what had gotten into her all of a sudden. Meeting her eyes, he noticed that she was completely frightened and had to frown.

"He'll kill me…," she whispered and fixed her eyes on the sheet while her hands were trembling.

"What?" he asked her confused and watched how she threw the sheets aside and made her way to the shower panicky. "Jean!" Grabbing her hand, he pulled her down onto the bed again; noticing the first time for real that she was shaking all over. "Calm down!"

"No!" the redhead shrieked and tried to get away from him. "He'll smell you… If he… God, he's going to kill me…"

Using all his strength to hold her still, Scott shook his head. "Hey! Take a breath, okay?" he tried to soothe her, but again, she shook her head in disbelief. "How can you stay so calm, Scott? If Logan find out, he'll kill us for this…," she said aloud crying.

Cupping her face gently, he began to stroke her cheeks. "You don't have to go back, Jean! I can get the kids and we leave…"

"I can't do this!" Jean replied sobbing and struggled to get away from him in despair while her heart and emotions were completely out of control.

"Why not?!" he asked her angrily in lack of understanding that she still wanted to go back.

Running a hand through her face, she began to sob bitterly and buried her face in both hands. "What did I do…"

Not knowing what to do, Scott watched her helplessly. Touching her back softly, he withdrew his hand quickly. "You're shaking," he noticed and made her turn her head quickly.

"Of course I'm shaking!" Jean nearly yelled at him in despair. "Do you have any idea what he'll do if he finds out?"

"Jean, you don't have to go back! Don't you get that? He's not worth it!" he told her bluntly and tried to get a hold of her hand, but she backed off with a cold look in her eyes.

"Are you?" she asked him chilly and received a shocked look from him. Seeing him shaking his head in disbelief, Jean noticed her mistake too late. "I'm sorry, Scott," she said barely audible, but he already got up and pulled his clothes on.

"I don't understand you, Jean… Honestly! I don't get it," Scott said with his back to her. "He treats you like shit and you go back to him… Why? So that he can hurt you even more?! Is that what turns you on?" Angrily, he grabbed his leather jacket from the ground and pulled it on. "Face the truth, Jean! He's only using you as his personal whore, nothing more! There's no love from his side anymore. I bet he even enjoys hurting you because he's the animal I warned you about!" He's about to leave when she broke down crying heartrendingly. Standing at the door, Scott sighed and finally walked over to her again; taking her into his arms, while she clung to him as if she was about to drown. "Tell me what you want to do, Jean…," he begged her and pulled her even closer. "Just tell me…"

* * *

After they parked the car, the group walked over to the park until they'd found a spot which Jubilee and Peter found perfect to start their work. While Kitty sat down under a tree and leant against it to read her politics book, Bobby sat down next to her and watched while Jubilee began to take pictures.

"So…," Kitty asked him after a while and made the young man look at her. "What's with you and Jubes, huh?"

"What?" Bobby asked her in return and gave her a shocked look. "Nothing!"

Giggling, the young woman gave him an amused look. "Uhu, your reaction spoke volumes, Bobby!"

"Really, there's nothing," he assured her again and turned his attention to his two friends once more. "We're friends. That's all…"

"Yeah, and that's why Rogue was about to tore your head off."

Surprised, he looked at her; knowing that it was obviously Jubilee's doing. "She told you didn't she? Rogue has gotten it all wrong. Jubes wasn't feeling well and I hugged her, so what?"

Smirking at him, Kitty shook her head and watched how Peter began to draw a part of the park with the skyline in the background, while Jubilee took pictures from kids that were playing. "You're single, she's single… So where's the problem?"

"Oh, just because everyone is married except us, we have to marry, too?" Bobby asked her and crossed his arms.

"Not everyone. Hank isn't married, Scott neither…," she said grinning, since she knew he was close to lose patience. "And besides, your daughter is just running towards you…"

"Huh?" he asked and turned his head. Immediately, he smiled widely, when he saw his little girl.

"Daddy!" Isa cheered and threw herself at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Bobby asked her smiling and held her close.

"Mommy, Remy and I are going for a walk," the girl explained and turned her head to the woman next to her father. "Hi Kitty!"

"Hi, sweety. So where's your mommy, huh?" Kitty asked her and laid her book aside for a moment to watch how the girl turned her head and pointed towards her approaching family.

"There!" Isa said and looked at her mother.

"Hey," Rogue greeted them, while she gave Bobby a rather cold look. "What are you guys doing here?"

"College stuff," Kitty replied and waved at Remy; noticing the look both men gave each other. "And you? Enjoying the weather?"

"Oui," Remy replied and let go of Rogue to bury his hands in his pockets. "Great day, non?"

"True," Kitty said and nodded before she saw how Jubilee beckoned her to come over. "Sorry, but obviously my help is needed. See you guys. Bye Isa!"

"Bye!" the girl replied still holding onto her father tightly. Looking at each other in silence, everyone felt the uncomfortable silence. Sighing, the girl looked at her mother. "Can I stay with daddy?"

"No, honey," Rogue replied and shook her head.

"Why not?" Bobby demanded to know and gave his ex a rather pissed look. "I can take her home later, so where's the problem?"

"The problem is that she still has to do her homework," the woman gave back and crossed her arms.

Noticing the looks the former couple gave each other, Remy kneeled down and smiled at the girl. "Would you come with Remy, mom petite? We can watch the ducks, non?"

Pouting, the girl gave her father another kiss and followed the man over to the small lake.

Getting up, Bobby waited until both were far enough away. "You could have told her to do her homework right after school."

"She was tired after it, Bobby," Rogue shot back and held his glare.

"Oh, and so she was tired yesterday, too, huh?" he said angrily. "Just to remind you, it was my weekend with my daughter, Rogue."

Sighing, she ran a hand through her face. "We wanted to have a family weekend, sorry!" she apologized, but he snorted.

"Family? She's my kid, Rogue. Not his!" Bobby spat and looked briefly at Remy from afar. "You obviously seem to forget that from time to time."

Narrowing her eyes in anger, Rogue stepped a bit closer. "I do not!"

"Really?" he hissed and crossed his arms, too. "I am her father and she needs me, too. You know perfectly well what it does to her each time she has to leave the mansion."

Giving a short laugh, she shook her head challenging. "So what do you want? That's he lives with you there? I am her mother, Bobby!"

"And I am her father, damn it!"

"Eh, guys?" Kitty intervened carefully since no one had reacted to her previous attempts. "She can hear you, okay?" Nodding to the girl who stood right next to her close to start crying, the former couple immediately felt bad.

Kneeling down, Rogue held out her arms. "Honey, I'm sorry," she said calmly but the girl hid behind Kitty's legs pouting. "Sweetheart… I am really sorry, okay?"

"Why can't I stay with daddy?" Isa asked her and pulled a face while she held on to her friends legs closely.

"Because you can't. You still have work to do for school," her mother replied and stood up again; noticing that Remy stood behind her again.

"I'll do it later," the girl replied with a pleading undertone and began to sob when her parent shook her head again.

"Gosh, Rogue. It's only 10:30," Bobby said and glared at her. "I'll bring her back at 5 p.m., so she has still enough time to do it."

"I said no, Bobby!" Rogue shot back and ignored that by now also Jubilee and Peter had joined them again. "Isa, come, we have to go."

"No!" the girl cried and ran over to her father, who took her into his arms protectively. "I want to stay with daddy."

Sighing, Rogue tried to suppress her anger and looked away, while she bit her lip hard. "You see him next weekend. Now I want you to come back home with us!" Again the girl shook her head and buried her face on her father's shoulder sobbing. "Isa!" her mother said more harshly and made her daughter clung to Bobby even more.

"Rogue," Bobby said once more with a threatening look in his eyes. "If she doesn't want to you can't make her! And I won't let you!"

About to say something, Rogue felt how Remy grabbed her shoulder lightly. "Marie, Remy thinks dat it is no problem if she spends some time with him, non?" he said and gave her a pleading look to just stop it. "He brings her back home later."

Sighing, Rogue ran a hand through her face and nodded finally; still it was obvious just she was just pissed off. "Fine. But don't even dare to bring her back too late. 5 p.m. on time!"

"Don't worry about that!" Bobby shot back and tried to soothe his child, who still clung to him.

Looking at the others, Rogue tried to smile at them. "Bye!" Bending forward, she tried to give her daughter a kiss, but Isa turned her head away. "Behave!" was all Rogue said and took Remy's hand into hers; turning around they walked away.

Hearing the single sobs of her, Bobby kissed Isa on the cheek and made her look at him. "It's okay, honey," he said softly and wiped away her tears. "Don't cry anymore, okay?" Nodding, the girl sniffed once more and ran a hand through her face.

"Hey, Isa," Jubilee said and smiled at her softly. "Want to help me with some pictures?"

"Yeah!" the girl smiled back and Bobby let go of her while Jubilee winked at him.

"Then come on. I'll show you how it works!" Taking the girl's hand into hers, she led her away and over to the spot where she'd taken pictures the last time.

Running a hand through his hair, Bobby sighed in frustration. "I am sick of it!" he cursed and crossed his arms again while he stared at the lake.

"Well, I'd say the two of you should meet and talk," Peter suggested and gave him a look.

"Right, while the two of you bite your heads of, Isa is the one who's suffering," Kitty agreed nodding when her friend turned towards them again.

"I know that," Bobby said and looked at his daughter from afar. "But… Well, it not me who doesn't stick to agreements, right? She's supposed to bring her to the mansion Friday's after school while I bring her back Sunday evening. And what do we have today? Sunday and was she with me the days before? No!"

"As I said…talk," Peter said once more and sat down to go on drawing his picture, while Kitty took her book into her hands again. "You could ask Logan for help."

"He's her Godfather, but I doubt that he's in any mood lately to help me out or that he can talk some sense into Rogue…" Shaking his head once more, Bobby walked over to Jubilee, who was just about to explain Isa how to use the camera properly, whereupon Kitty and her husband exchanged worried glances…

* * *

Back at the mansion, Scott led Jean down the corridor towards the kitchen where they stopped at the door to her rooms. "You sure you want to go alone?" he asked her worriedly and she nodded. "Jean, I…"

"It's okay, Scott," she said and squeezed his hand briefly before she opened the door to the staircase.

"If he hurts you, I swear…," he added darkly, but she waved off and closed the door behind her. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and made his way to the basement where Mystique was already working on satellites again.

Upstairs, Jean carefully opened the door to her rooms and took a look inside. The nervousness and fear she felt completely overwhelmed her and she hoped that he wasn't upstairs right now. Not hearing the kids, she assumed that they were outside and closed the door behind her, just to shriek in the next second when she noticed that he had been standing right behind the door.

"Already back?" he purred in a very low voice, arms crossed in front of his chest and came slowly closer; causing her to back off constantly. Eyeing him closely, she made sure to keep a distance between them so that she was out of his reach. Still, she began to breathe heavily and jumped when her back hit the window-sill. Before Jean could react, he had placed both hands next to her and pinned her to it. "Enjoyed yourself?" Logan asked her through gritted teeth, while he eyed her like prey.

"Let me go," Jean said barely audible and placed her hands against his chest to keep him away.

Seeing that she began to quiver, he chuckled low and tilted his head a bit. "Had fun with him?"

Tensing her muscles, she tried to push him away again; avoiding his piercing gaze while her heart was in her mouth. "Logan, let me go," she pleaded again while her voice was trembling. "Please…"

Grabbing her neck roughly, he shoved her closer and stared into her eyes hatred. "Or you do what, hm? You behave like a slut, so I treat you like one, girl."

"Who started it?" Jean hissed back and leant her head back a bit to ease the pain on her neck.

"Oh, so it was revenge, huh? How much did you have to drink to make yourself bend to his will?" Logan spat and pushed her roughly away so that Jean nearly landed on the floor.

Turning around, she had her eyes fixed on him; his threatening growl echoing in her ears. "I swear to God, Logan," she said crying and backed off again. "Stay away from me or you'll regret it!"

Chuckling, he smirked at her arrogantly while he leant back against the windows-sill with crossed arms. "I quiver with fear!"

Closing the bathroom door behind her and locking herself in, Jean leant against the door with her head and closed her eyes. Breathing heavily, it didn't take long before she pulled a face and began to cry heavily. Gliding down to the ground, she buried her face in her hands and pulled her legs close while she wept in agony.

* * *

"Are you sure, Scott?" Charles asked the man in front of him from behind his desk and looked to and fro between his X-Men and the red haired woman next to him.

"Yes we are. We checked the audio files over and over again and are convinced that a teleporter was in the jet," the man replied and Mystique nodded.

"And we are also convinced that the crash was manipulated," she added and pointed at the timer on both pictures. "Here are 2 minutes missing which are on the audio file. The satellites caught the beginning of the crash and the end, but don't show what happened in between. So we are sure that someone or something manipulated them to make sure that nothing was recorded."

"But obviously they made the mistake and thought the blackbox was too damage to be of any use anymore," Scott said and again Mystique nodded in agreement.

Looking at the pictures, Charles began to think about what he had heard so far. "But who was the third man you found?"

The X-Man shrugged. "We don't know. Maybe it was someone who accidentally happened to be at the place when the jet crashed. Maybe he got hit by something and was knocked out or killed…"

"But who would do it?" Mystique asked and crossed her arms. "Who would be interested in killing them and destroying the jet?"

"And what was a teleporter doing on board!" Scott added darkly. "If Logan wasn't the asshole he is lately, we would have the answers…"

"Scott, you know perfectly well that I don't force someone to open his or her mind to me. If Logan doesn't want to do it, no one can make him and we have to accept it," the Professor said and gave him a serious look. "But you are right that he could give us the answers we need…"

Thinking about it, Scott put his hands to his hips and had his eyes fixed in the pictures. "What if…he gets accidentally knocked out?" Seeing the warning look Charles gave him, he waved off. "Was just an idea!"

Sighing, Charles leant back in his seat and shook his head. "I don't know what to think about it… But we have to wait and see if something might change."

Scott shook his head. "You mean Logan. And he definitely won't change. He practically loves to behave like a complete jerk lately."

Hearing the hate in the voice of his opposite, the Professor figured that there was more behind it. Nevertheless, he wanted to stay out of it. "That was all."

Nodding, the two mutants walked back to the door and closed it behind them. Heaving a deep breath, Scott looked briefly around, before he turned to Mystique. "I wanted to go swimming. Wanna come?"

"Now?" she asked in return and gave the clock on the wall a look. "It's already dark outside."

Smirking, he shrugged and pushed her with her. "Exactly. No kids who jump into the water from every direction, no Peter who throws Kitty in it, no Bobby who freezes the water accidentally… You'll enjoy it! Believe me!" Holding the back door open for her, Mystique finally shrugged and walked to the outside; seeing the illuminated pool from afar. Walking down the path together, he got rid of his jeans and shirt, while she stood rather helpless next to him. "Towels are in that shelve over there. The dirty come into the basket next to it," he explained briefly and jumped into the water. Diving briefly, he made his way to the surface again and looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" Looking at him briefly, she sat down on the edge so that her feet were in the water, while he swam back to her. Noticing the look she gave him, he shook hr head smiling. "You can come in. I'm not up to something, Raven."

"I'm not a good swimmer," Mystique finally said and looked away; feeling embarrassed the first time in months.

"I'll help you. Come on," Scott said and held out a hand to her. "You won't drown in here. The pool is not so deep over there," he added and nodded to his right side. "You can easily stand there."

Following his look, she finally glided into the cold water and gasped slightly. "You could have warned me," she hissed a bit and allowed him to shove her over to the end of the pool. Feeling her feet touching the ground she let go off him and held onto the edge. Looking around for some time, she had to admit that it was really calm out of the mansion at that time. The only thing she could hear was the sound of the water and of some animals, mostly birds in the nearby wood.

"Can I ask you something?" Scott suddenly said and she switched her eyes to him again.

"What?"

"When you were cured…you shifted back into your human form, right?" he asked and saw how her face became tensed in suspicion.

"Yeah. Why are you asking?" Mystique gave back and crossed her arms to tell him not to think about doing anything stupid now.

"I was just wondering," Scott soothed her. "…if you don't forget about how you looked like before your mutation set in. I mean…you can shape into anyone you like. I think I would just…forget it."

Fixing her eyes on the water, she bit her lip briefly. She hated to remember the humiliation in the truck. Especially how Eric had looked down on her as if she was some kind of worthless thing. "It was weird. Because as long as I can remember I look like this."

"How did you get out of the truck, if I might ask?" he asked her calmly and watched her looking away.

"I had to wait for someone to get me," Mystique replied and shook her head, trying to give a wry smile. "It was fun lying on the ground naked while men looked down on you as if you were some kind of animal…"

Snorting, Scott shook his head in disgust. "Can't believe he did that to you…"

"Eric does a lot if he thinks that you're ugly," she said in a whisper to herself, but he heard it.

"What do you mean? Why ugly?" he asked her frowning and bent forward a bit to have a look at her.

"Well, he said it was a pity that I'm not one of them anymore, because I was beautiful," she said through clenched teeth; feeling how the hate against her former friend came up again. "So, I assume I looked ugly to him in my human form."

"Can I see it?" Scott asked her all of a sudden. "I mean, can you still change into it?"

Cocking an eyebrow at him in slight anger, she gave him a look. "Why do you want me to change?"

"Don't get it wrong!" he tried to soothe her immediately. "I don't want you to change the way you look now. I mean, that's you. I only want to see it for myself…"

Holding his gaze for some time, Mystique finally fixed her eyes to the water again and sighed. All of a sudden her body began to change. Blue was replaced by normal skin, red hair changed into chin-length black hair and yellow eyes were replaced by light blue ones. Watching the whole process with interest, Scott tilted his head a bit and touched her chin to make her look at him, while she avoided his gaze and covered her breasts with her arms. Cursing herself for being so weak and nervous all of a sudden, she finally looked at him and saw how he shook his head; feeling immediately offended.

"You're not ugly," Scott said and she gave him a surprised look. "Far away from it…"

Changing back into her mutant form, she still held his gaze; not knowing what to think about it. Noticing that some lights were switched off in the mansion, Scott took a look at his watch. "Wanna go back? It's already late and getting cold by now." Nodding, she climbed out of the pool and took one of the white towels into her hand to dry her skin, while he did the same and got dressed again. Throwing the towels into the basket, she finally followed him back to the mansion, still not knowing what to think.

* * *

Holding the pillow tight to her head, Jean stared at the opposite wall in the darkness of the room. Even if she tried it, she couldn't find any sleep. Too much of a mess were her emotions and she desperately still tried to find a reason why everything she has was going to hell. Hearing him moving behind her, her heart kicked into high gear when she raised her voice bit. "Do you still love me at all?" she asked him barely audible and heard him turning around a bit. After weeks of just living next to each other without talking to each other at all, she was sick of it.

"Sure," Logan replied and still looked at the opposite wall.

"Then why are you doing this?" Jean asked him despaired and ran a hand through her face, while she felt tears coming up again, as they always did when she thought about her marriage.

"What?" he gave back and she could tell that he was already pissed off again.

"All of this! Your strange behavior, the way you talk to others, how you treat the kids and me…," she listed and rolled onto her back. "Why? I don't understand this. And then the things with Emma. I mean, what are you missing all of a sudden? Everything was fine before you took of to that mission and I refuse to believe that nothing has happened to you." Swallowing to suppress a sob, she began to cry silently. "Don't you realize that everything we have is going to hell?" Stressed, he turned around and looked at her oddly from aside. Reaching out, he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him, before he turned around completely to pin her down to the mattress by holding her hands firmly over her head. "You hurt me!" Jean said and tried to free her wrists again, when he suddenly kissed her hard.

"I want it a bit rougher today," Logan growled in a low voice, which made her shiver.

"But I don't want it at all, Logan. Not after everything you've done," she gave back and stared into darkness, knowing that he could probably see her. Gasping when he bit her neck with a growl, she felt his face stopping right next to hers.

"Don't care!" was everything he said before he kissed her roughly once more.

* * *

On the next morning, Jean entered the kitchen and met Ororo who was already having breakfast; way earlier that she usually used to eat. "Hey," the weather witch greeted her and watched how the redhead sat down on a stool slowly. Narrowing her eyes, Ororo had to frown; sensing that something was wrong. "Are you in pain or something?" she asked her worriedly, but Jean shook her head while she held her abdomen firmly. Keeping her blue eyes on her friend, Ororo finally got up and walked around the counter. "Why are you wearing a shirt with long sleeves?" she asked her suspiciously. "It's already damn hot outside. Are you sick?"

"No…," Jean replied without looking at her. "I'm fine…"

Grabbing her hand quickly, Ororo pulled up the sleeve on this arm; making the redhead gasp in pain, while she could only stare at her in shock. "What did he do to you?" the white-haired woman asked completely shocked and saw how Jean bit her lip.

"It wasn't…"

"Jean, stop it!" Storm said harshly and saw her friend wincing. "He's either losing it completely or Wolverine took over and we're dealing with that animal now. Look what he's done to you!" she went on and felt her eyes getting wet. "You're in deep pain, do you think I'm stupid and wouldn't notice it?!"

Shaking her head in denial while she was crying silently, Jean still shivered in shock. "Wolverine wouldn't hurt me…"

"The real Logan wouldn't hurt you!" Ororo shot back angrily and pulled up the shirt on her friend's waist. "Look at you, Jean!" she gasped crying and couldn't believe what she saw. "Did he force you to do it?" she asked her calmly and pulled a strand out of her face; meeting the despaired eyes of her opposite, whereupon Jean suddenly began to sob heavily. Instantly, Ororo embraced her tightly and had to cry, too. "It's not your Logan, do you hear me?" she said sobbing and stroked carefully over her friend's back. "We have to lock Wolverine up until we finally figured out what really happened to him. He's a major threat now if he already attacks you physically…"

"I know," Jean said crying and looked at her helplessly. "I'm so scared of him, 'Ro…"

Looking at her in sympathy, Ororo gave her a glass with water. "How much does it hurt? Do you want to take something to ease the pain?"

"I already did… But it still hurts like hell…" Running a hand through her face, she sipped on the water.

"You should let Hank look…," Ororo began, but was immediately cut of by the redhead.

"No!"

"Jean…maybe you have severe injuries. Hank won't tell anyone, I promise!" the weather with tried again, but Jean shook once more her head.

"No…"

Sighing, Storm though about other possibilities. "Okay, then…we go to someone in the city. Someone who doesn't know you. All right?" she asked her. "But you really need to see a doctor, Jean…"

Holding her bruised arm, the redhead thought about it briefly and finally nodded; knowing that she was right. "Fine."

"Okay, then come on!" Ororo said and helped her off the chair before she led her down the hallway, when Jean suddenly stopped.

"I still have to get my purse," she said calmly and her opposite nodded.

"Okay." Walking over to the door, she waited for Jean to follow her, but this one told her to wait.

"Get the car in the meanwhile. I'll be right back."

Feeling fear coming up within her, Ororo grabbed her hand carefully. "But Jean…"

"He's probably in the woods. He wasn't there when I woke up, so don't worry," Jean tried to soothe her. "I'll be fine."

Watching her heading up the stairs, Ororo still felt a thick lump in throat. "I hope so…," she said more to herself and headed down the corridor to the garage.

Upstairs, Jean stood at the window next to the wardrobe and packed her wallet into a small purse. "Where are ya doin'?"

Jerking around, she immediately felt how her heart began to race in her chest horribly and how she had trouble breathing. "Nothing," she replied as calm as possible and fixed her eyes on the glaring Logan, who came slowly closer. Backing off without even noticing it, her back hit the wall behind her and she began to shake when he placed both hands at the wall on each side of her face; making it impossible for her to move. "Logan, please…"

"Where are ya goin'?" he demanded to know in a very low growl and made her swallow.

"Ororo and I only want to go some shopping," Jean replied barely audible and felt like frozen on the spot.

"You sure?!" Logan asked menacingly and caused her to cry in fear.

"Please,…you're scaring me…," she begged and pushed herself even further against the wall. "Please, let me go…"

Only shrugging, he turned around while Jean took her chance and quickly grabbed her jacket. Just as she was about to head for the door, he grabbed her wrist firmly and made her startle. "I hope for you that this was the truth," he growled darkly. "Or do I have to show ya your place again, girl?"

Shaking her head, she swallowed hard. "It was…," Jean replied barely audible and nodded to the door. "Ororo's waiting…" As soon as he let her go, she felt his eyes on her back when she left. As soon as she reached the lower level she began to run towards the garage.

Hours later, when they arrived back home, Ororo handed her a white letter, which made Jean look at her in shock. "Try it as a trick," she told her friend and waited for the redhead to take the paper into her hands. "If that doesn't help to bring him back, Jean… You should really think about throwing him out. It was already hard enough to convince the doctor that you've been attacked on the streets at night…"

"'Ro, if I tell him to sign this…," Jean began and shook her head.

"I'll be there to help you. I wait on the outside and intervene if necessary, but you really need to show him that he can't treat you like shit, Jean. Look what he had done to you know and then think about what Wolverine is really capable of," Ororo said inflexibly and watched how Jean suddenly stopped at the kitchen door. "What? Is he in there?" she asked her in a whisper and the redhead nodded. "Then do it!"

Looking at the paper once more, Jean heaved a deep sigh and finally nodded. After taking the offered pen from Storm, she entered the kitchen with both things in her hand and tried to push back her fear; allowing her counterpart to come to the surface a bit, too. Stopping next to Logan, who gave her a piercing look, she laid the paper in front of him on the counter; making him chuckle. "So now you want a divorce. What is it tomorrow, darlin'?" he asked her arrogantly.

"Stop it!" she said and suddenly felt a deep anger rising within her; knowing that her negative was probably responsible or it. "I'm sick of it, Logan. I don't know what has gotten into you, but I can't take it anymore." Handing over the pen, she met his glaring eyes. "Sign it!"

Getting up, Logan bent over the counter and held her gaze. "Forget it!"

"Logan!"

"I ain't signing this crap just because of you being sick of us, girl!" he shot back angrily and Ororo, who leant against the wall on the outside, was about to intervene when she heard Jean sigh in frustration.

"Logan…," the redhead said again warningly and caused him to growl at her.

"What? Are you threatening me?" he asked her in a menacingly low voice, but this time she didn't back off. Instead she crossed her arms and gave him the same look thanks to her negative's fury.

"Well, there is no other way of talking with you lately, is it?" Jumping over the counter, he grabbed her roughly and pushed her against the counter. "Let go of me or I'll…," she began, noticing that Storm had entered the room due to the hollow sound she'd heard.

"Logan, let her go!" Ororo warned him and clenched her fist. Nevertheless, she couldn't attack him without hurting her, too.

"You'll what?" Logan growled at the redhead and held her steady. "Bite me? Slap me? I wanna see ya trying it, girl!"

Hiding her fear, she began to breathe heavily when her counterpart struggled for dominancy. "Sign it!"

"No!"

"Damn it, Logan!" Jean cursed and narrowed her eyes; noticing that Storm was about to come closer, when he suddenly grabbed her harder.

"Stay out of my head. Or I'll…," he hissed when she slapped him. Only seeing a shadow moving, Ororo couldn't react so fast when he hit Jean back and sent her crashing to the ground. Holding her cheek crying and the redhead looked at him in shock. "Try this once more, girl and you'll get to know me, you hear that?" Logan growled at her while Ororo, too, was staring at him in shock. "You're my wife so you'll do as I say. And if I say I ain't signing this shit, you'll accept this, got that?" Turning around, he shoved Storm out of his way roughly, before he stopped at the door once more. "You're so pitiful, you know that by the way? Can't believe I married such an excuse for a woman like you." Turning around, he left the room, leaving Jean staring at the door on shock, while Ororo was frozen on the spot. She had expected a lot, but not what she'd just seen. Hearing how Jean leant against the counter heavily breathing, she turned around and kneeled down next to her.

"God, Jean I'm so sorry," she whispered and stroked over her opposites hair. "But I never expected him to do that…" Feeling how the woman was quivering, Ororo pulled her close and Jean began to cry bitterly. "We'll get the others and look him up. And I swear I force Charles to read his mind…," she sobbed, too and rocked her back and forth. "Come on, let's hurry before he does something else." Helping her friend up, both women began to walk through the mansion on their way to the Professor's office. Stopping at the rec-roomm they see that Hank, Scott and Peter are in it and were watching TV. "Good to see you," Ororo said urgently and immediately made them frown. "We need your help!"

"What's wrong?" Scott asked her since he noticed how messed up Jean obviously was.

"You need to help us locking up Wolverine!"

Jumping off his chair, Hank gave her a shocked look. "What?" With few steps the three men had surrounded the table and sofas and were standing right in front of their female teammates.

"Ask questions later! Now hurry!" Ororo demanded and noticed the strange looks the men gave each other.

Shaking his head while he crossed his arms, Scott held her back. "What do you mean? What did he do again?"

"He's dangerous…," Jean said barely audible and avoided their gazes.

"Did he hurt you?" Scott asked her immediately since he could tell that something was terribly wrong with her. It always was when she wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

Touching his shoulder, Ororo shook her head. "Scott, just leave it for now. We have to talk to Charles and find Wolverine afterwards."

Reaching X's office door, they heard someone entering through the main entrance. Turning around, they saw that it was Wolverine, who immediately glared at them in suspicion because of their looks. Stepping forward, Ororo swallowed hard, but hid her fear. "Logan, listen…," she began calmly and kept a distance between him and her. "You're not yourself. So come with us and we help you!"

Smirking mockingly, he had to chuckle and watched amused how the men began to surround him. "So, someone talked, eh?" he grunted and glared at Jean who backed off instantly.

"It's for your own good…," she said calmly and watched how he narrowed his eyes.

"And you think that I'll just follow ya?" he asked them arrogantly. "How stupid are ya?"

"Logan, just do it. We don't want to hurt you," Hank tried it and stopped right behind him, noticing the cocked eyebrow he received from his teammate.

"Hurt me?" he mocked and gave Scott a warning glare when this one was about to touch his shoulder. "Touch me and you'll never touch anything again!"

"Just listen to us, will you?" his opposite gave back, but withdrew his hand quickly.

"Logan, please…" Jean begged him, while she stood behind Ororo and shook her head in despair. "We only want to help you."

Snorting, he crossed his arms and watched her closely. "Hiding behind her won't help ya!"

Peter, who knew that this would end in a fight, quickly changed into his organic form and stepped before the women, while Hank began to snarl. "Logan, come with us or we'll force you to do it!"

"I wanna see ya trying, Furball!" Logan growled back and tensed his muscles. Just as they were about to grab him, the alarm set off and Xavier's voice echoed through the halls.

"_All X-Men to my office immediately. This is an emergency!"_

Confused they looked at each other, while Logan used his chance. "You heard him!" Walking past them he opened the door to Charles' office, while he met Jean's eyes briefly; smirking at her when she backed off when he walked past her.

Joining the woman again, Scott nodded towards the door; meaning his teammate with it. "What now?"

"Later!" Ororo waved off and they followed Logan into the office, where the Professor was surprised to see them so quickly. Still, he had noticed a strong wave of hostility before, but wanted to ask them about it later.

"What's wrong?" Hank asked him and stopped in front of the desk.

"It's Cerebro. The alarm comes from there," Charles replied with a serious look on his face. "I think we have an intruder. I already tried to pick up his brain waves, but I am shielded, so you must find him, quickly!"

"Is he still in the basement?" Ororo asked alarmed and gave the others a worried look, since to her it was absolutely impossible that someone who didn't belong to the school could enter the basement.

The Professor concentrated briefly and sighed. "He's moving so fast. He's trying to escape…"

"We'll find him. Come on!" Scott said and walked towards the door, where he stopped Logan. "And you'll behave!" Earning a growl from him, they still followed Logan through the corridors. "Do you smell him?" Scott demanded to know after they were close to the staircase.

"No," Logan grunted stressed and kept on walking down the corridor with his hands in his pockets.

"Jean?" Scott asked and noticed that she already concentrated hard.

"He just left the basement… I think he heads for the roof."

Nodding, Ororo began to walk faster. "Okay, then let's go!"

Running down the corridor together towards the huge staircase, Jean suddenly gasped. "He's close by…," she said and looked around in confusion. She could feel the presence but wasn't able to see anyone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bobby asked and joined them, not knowing what was really going on, but guessing that it was of importance.

"Emergency. Come with us!" Scott only said and shoved him with them.

Reaching the stairs, they heard an explosion and stopped. "That came from the basement," Ororo said and exchanged glances with the others. Hearing how the elevator opened on the upper level, they stopped right at the staircase and looked up; feeling how the air around them cooled down suddenly.

"'Ro?" hank asked her, but she shook her head.

"It's not me!" Looking at Bobby, he also shrugged.

"I feel a strange aura…," Jean said like in trance and frowned. "He's coming towards us…"

Ororo suddenly shrieked aloud when she saw a shadow, who was quickly jumping towards the balcony above them; obviously really in its way to the roof. "There!" she shouted and everyone looked up, seeing how something was thrown at them.

"Watch out!" Scott yelled and they jumped aside. Still, too, late since the explosion hit their backs hard and threw them to the ground.

Growling, Wolverine extracted his claws and with few steps he quickly jumped up at the balcony; directly into the escape route of the intruder. "Gottcha!" Looking at the intruder, who still kept running towards him, dressed in a long, tight fitting black leather coat, with gloves and a pair of boots in the same material, while his shoulders were covered and protected by a silver armor that looked like as if it had been laid three times on top of the other and protected the shoulder, part of the upper arm and collarbone, Wolverine growled and prepared his attack. His opposite had no face. The whole head was covered by a black cloak that reached even down the back of his adversary; only two shining eyes were meeting his. About to strike, he saw too late that the intruder drew a large Arabian sword and swung it; sending Wolverine yelling off the balcony and crashing onto the ground were he remained motionless.

Gasping in shock, Jean immediately ran towards him, while Scott pointed his visor at the enemy as this one jumped off the balcony; his long cloak fluttering in the air while he held the sword high above his head, ready to strike. Firing his beam at the intruder, Scott cursed as this one was blocked by an invisible force field. "Damn it!"

Snarling, Beast jumped at the intruder, feeling an uncomfortable coldness spreading in the room. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed that the green flowers which stood all around the room where dying quickly. Seeing how Iceman's beam shot past him and was blocked, too, he raised his paws to hit his enemy, but was quickly kicked to the ground. Landing on it, the intruder immediately jumped again, evading Colossus, who threw himself at him, just to send him into the opposite wall. Curing also Ororo noticed that her attacks were blocked. "It can't be…," she said more to herself and turned to Jean for help. "Jean? Can you do something?"

"No! My powers are blocked, too," the red head replied and startled a bit, when Wolverine suddenly growled and attacked the intruder again.

The X-Men gathered at the opposite wall, watching both men fighting hard with each other. Still they had to frown. In test battles, no one of them had ever managed to beat Wolverine in fighting. For them he was the best in what he did due to his great knowledge of fighting styles. Nevertheless, the intruder somehow managed to evade easily all attacks the growling mutant came up with and hit Wolverine hard with the sword again; sending blood to the ground and walls. Panting, this one narrowed his eyes, while a hand was pressed on his bleeding abdomen and another explosion could be heard; still he leapt at his adversary again.

"We've got to do something! Who know how many bombs were placed!" Hank yelled to drown out the sound of the still roaring alarm.

"We have to distract him somehow," Scott suggested and watched how Wolverine crashed to the ground with a whimper, just to roll aside when the sword hit the ground. "We surround him and start attacks one after the other." Nodding, the men quickly took position and surrounded their enemy, who moved his giant sword in a circle and sent a wave into all directions. Crashing against the walls, the X-Men gasped when they saw that the place was half destroyed by this single, but mighty attack.

Jean reacted by building a glowing corona around herself and attacked the intruder with her Phoenix force. Her eyes widened when she noticed that her adversary, who still fought against Wolverine, wasn't even touched by it. Watching both men attacking each other with deadly strikes, she noticed that Wolverine was losing. While his clothes were soaked in blood, his adversary hadn't even a scratch. In the meanwhile, Scott and the others slowly got to their, as Logan suddenly yelled in pain and a great amount of blood splashed to the ground. "No!" Jean shrieked in shock and dropped to her knees to the ground. She heard the others gasped in shock when their enemy quickly jumped at the badly wounded Wolverine, who tried to stop the blood flowing out of his wounds, once more with his sword raised above his head. Quickly she raised her hand and wanted to block the attack but her powers didn't work. Seeing how Wolverine still had his hands on his still bleeding wounds, she couldn't help but cry out. "Logan, watch out!" Raising his head panting, he only saw a shadow that radiated a terrible coldness when the sword cut right through the back of his head. "No!" Jean cried and rand towards his body that laid lifelessly on the ground. Touching him with shaking hands, she shook her head. "No…" Realizing that he was dead, she let out a scream in agony, before she looked up hatred into two shining eyes. "You killed him…," she hissed furiously and slowly stood up.

"Oh no…," Ororo gasped and covered her mouth with her hand in shock, seeing how her friend's eyes began to blacken.

"Jean, no!" Scott yelled and wanted to step forward, when Beast and Colossus already leapt at her. Without even turning around, she sent them backwards against the wall with a mighty wave of her own.

Standing right in front of the intruder, Dark Phoenix had her eyes fixed on this one hatred while her breath was only heavy pants. "You're gonna pay!" she hissed in her demonic voice that sent shivers down her teammate's spines. The enemy attacked her with his sword quickly, but she evaded with a jump and attacked him with her powerful attacks.

Watching it closely, Ororo didn't even notice that the others had joined her again. "What can we do?" Cyclops asked her. "She'll tear the whole place apart in her rage."

"Is he really dead? Maybe his healing factor kicks in and…," she said and still had her eyes fixed on Wolverine; watching how blood kept on flowing out of his body and was already gathering into a large puddle.

"He's dead, 'Ro," Beast said sadly and laid a hand on her shoulder. "That bastard cut half of his head off. Even Logan can't survive that…" Shocked, she still stared at the body, while the others had their eyes fixed on the battle; not knowing what to do.

"How do we stop him?" Colossus asked Cyclops, who could only shrug.

"I don't know. We should rather think about how to stop her…," this one replied.

Hearing a mechanic sound behind them, they turned around just to see the Professor approaching, who had felt Jean's agony and pain. That one only saw Logan's body before his eyes switched to Dark Phoenix and the intruder fighting. But suddenly his eyes grew wide. "Oh my God…"

"Our attacks are useless. Even Jean can't do any harm," Cyclops told him and had to frown because his opposite's strange look.

"Professor?" Iceman asked him; sensing that the man knew more.

The others heard Dark Phoenix's firebird shrieking aloud and quickly covered their ears while their faces were a mask of pain. The shriek always ran through ones entire body and made it impossible to move for a short moment. "We have to stop her before she drowns completely in her fury…," Cyclops said and turned his head to look at her.

"It's the cloak. It shields telepathy and gives him the power he needs," Charles suddenly said and made the others look at him in surprise.

"How do you know?" Beast asked him, but the Professor waved off.

"I'll explain later. We have to hurry before he kills Jean or we lose her completely to her negative."

Thinking about it, Cyclops quickly looked around to calculate their chances. "Okay, we attack him from different sides. Beast you jump off the balcony and try to grab the cloak."

Nodding, Beast jumped off. "Okay."

"Ready?" the X-Man asked the others, who also nodded, and took position. They saw how the firebird began to bite air furiously since the enemy couldn't be reached by her powers. "Now!" Cyclops bellowed and they began to attack the intruder to distract him, while this one wielded his sword to counter their attacks. Beast jumped off the balcony as his friends were sent backwards by another mighty wave of the intruders, while Dark Phoenix blocked the attack and waited ready to counter on her own. Seeing how Beast grabbed the cloak from behind, she began another attack by gathering a new firebird above her head; her pitch-black eyes never leaving her adversary while she stood in the blood over Wolverine's body.

"Beast pull!" Cyclops yelled and watched his comrade doing so, as a force fought back against the attempt.

"Help me!" Beast barked and had trouble to hold onto the black fabric. Immediately Colossus changed his form again and grabbed the cloak from the other side; pulling at it with all his might, while their enemy fought against them. With his hand on his visor, Cyclops took the chance of distraction and fired a beam at his adversary. Turning, this one concentrated briefly on the X-Man to block the attack, while Beast and Colossus finally managed to loosen the cloak. Shrieking, Dark Phoenix was ready to strike again and watched impatiently how the cloak fell to the ground. She wanted to see the face of this bastard, wanted to make sure that this one looked her into her pitch-black eyes when she finished him. About to send the firebird off when the last inch of the black cloak fell down, she suddenly turned back to normal, while her heart began to hammer against her chest. Standing frozen on the spot she began to pant while also the others stared at the intruder in complete shock…

**Yeah that was my cliffie for you guys. ; ) Thanks for all the nice reviews to the last chapter. I spent the whole day typing this. Never expected that one to be so long. LOL All scenes were pre-written before I actually began writing this Sequel. The fighting scene at the end was even the very first one I wrote for the Sequel, so you guys see: It's all planned. ; ) I only added the talk between Charles-Scott-Mystique, the scene in the park and the swimming pool scene. Originally Ororo wasn't in the kitchen while Jean confronted Logan in it, but I needed her to be there at the end since they went looking for help to catch the Wolverine. Well, I am curious to know what you guys think. I'll let you know the truth behind the black dress, because some of you might have already guessed what is going on and know that I changed the appearance of the intruder. ; ) So, see ya and please review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Changes Sequel – I. Darkness Part 11**

Neither able to move, nor being able to believe what their eyes actually saw, the X-Men still stared shocked at the intruder. After what seemed to be an eternity, Storm finally shook her head. "It can't be…," she gasped and met the eyes of their adversary, who stood in their centre and glared at them hatred.

Switching her eyes to Wolverine's body on the ground before she looked up again, Phoenix felt like paralyzed and dropped to the ground; still staring in shock at her opposite while tears ran down her cheeks. "Logan…"

"Don't let him fool you!" the Professor suddenly warned them aloud and made them look at him. "He's not what you think he is!"

"What?" Cyclops asked him confused and had to watch how his mentor was thrown back by a mighty force. Landing on the ground, Charles was knocked out. Quickly Storm ran over to help and protect him, while Cyclops was about to turn his head to their adversary. Before he could react, he was thrown to the ground hard. Seeing it, Beast threw himself at Logan and grabbed his arm; trying to get the large sword into his hands, while also Colossus and Iceman attacked him, since they knew how dangerous he could become. Nevertheless, Logan possessed an unusual strength and easily got rid off them by slashing the sword into their direction. Crashing into the walls, they laid on the ground dazed before they slowly tried to get up again.

"Jean, now! Do something!" Storm yelled frightened, since Logan leapt at the wounded Cyclops, who desperately tried to get out of the way.

"Damn it, help me!" this one screamed and managed to knock the sword out of his adversary's hand, which Beast quickly kicked away so that it was out of reach for that moment. Jumping with his full agility, he threw himself at Logan again, who fought with every trick and technique he possessed. Extracting his claws on both gloved hands growling, he leapt at his enemy with bared teeth and buried them into Beast's shoulder. Landing on the ground howling, this one barely managed to evade the next attack. Still Logan was faster and slashed out at him; cutting his adversary's back open in one swift mood. Bleeding heavily, while Storm shrieked in shock, Beast dropped to the ground in a corner.

Not passing up his chance that Colossus still had his normal form after he'd crashed into the wall, Logan ran over and jumped at him; knocking him out with a spin kick before he took care of Iceman, who had tried to freeze him with his beams. With his hands on his visor, Cyclops pointed at their adversary and shot a beam at him. Cursing since Logan was faster, he was about to try it again, when the claws of one hand stabbed through his right leg. Dropping to the ground yelling, he was grabbed and thrown into the wall with an incredible force.

"Jean!" Storm shrieked and shook her friend, who was still in a state of shock. "Listen, you have to do something. Stop him!" Looking up, she noticed that she obviously was the next one on the list. "No, Logan stop!" she screamed and attacked him with lightning bolts quickly just to see that he'd already jumped and grabbed her in the next second. Kicking out in mid air, she tried to get a hold on his collar when he threw her through a window.

Turning around growling, his eyes briefly looked at the redhead who still stared on Wolverine's bloody body on the ground. Realizing that she was too shocked to react, he quickly ran down the corridor on his way out. Panting while her heartbeat roared in her ears, Jean suddenly switched her eyes to the ring finger of the left hand of the body in front of her. Turning her head, she looked down the corridor briefly. All of a sudden, she got up and headed after the doppelganger, while she heard another explosion in the kitchen. Reaching it panting, she caught him at the backdoor when he was about to run into the garden. "Stop!"

Turning around growling, Logan's pitch-black eyes met hers. With one swift move of her hand, she sent the glove of his left hand flying against the wall and looked at it closely; ignoring for the moment that he got even more furious about the sudden attack. Covering her mouth with her had in shock when her eyes caught the sight of the two rings on his left ring finger, she switched her gaze to his face again. "Logan…, please stop it!" she begged and only saw a shadow moving when he leapt at her, just to throw her down in the next second. Gasping, she was paralyzed for a moment when he grabbed her collar and forced her head to come closer.

"Name ain't Logan," he hissed in a menacing low growl and for the first time she realized that not only his pupils were black, as they usually were when Wolverine took over, but his complete eyes. "It's Death!"

"What?" she asked him in confusion and shrieked when he grabbed her roughly to throw her against the counter. Extracting his claws on both hands he jumped at her when she raised her head. "No!" Phoenix yelled and sent him backwards against the wall, which breached. Shocked about what she'd done, she got up and fixed her eyes on him. "You're Logan!" she said despaired and watched him getting up even more furious. "Someone messed with your head!" Attacking her again, she barely managed to evade his claws. "I don't want to hurt you, Logan!" Ignoring her, Logan leaped at her again, but she sent him into the cupboards this time; causing them to fall down and destroying the contents. "You have to wake up! Fight against it!" Phoenix tried and sent him into the fridge where she left a bulge. Unable to see that he'd grabbed something, she gasped when it hit her head and sent her to the ground groaning. Shaking her head, she looked up and shrieked when he jumped at her once more and pinned her to the ground firmly.

"You think you can beat Death, you stupid girl?" Logan growled darkly and raised one fist with his still extracted claws above his head. "I teach ya a lesson, bitch!"

"Please, Logan! It's me!" Phoenix begged and began to cry in despair. "It's me, honey, it's me!" Ignoring her first, he was about to slash at her when he suddenly paused. Noticing it, she loosened her clenched fist a bit and met his gaze directly. "It's me! Please, Logan try to remember me!" Phoenix tried again and shook her head. "You wouldn't forget your mate, you said it yourself, so please…"

Snorting, he narrowed his eyes and raised his claw again, when her eyes widened. "No!" Freezing him with her power, she desperately tried to stop his attack, but realized that behind him was a great power. Far greater than by any other mutant she'd ever met. Fighting with gritted teeth, Phoenix saw how he slowly broke through her shield and began to shake in exertion. Growling, he finally destroyed it with one blow and took a swing to finish her. Watching it with widened eyes, Phoenix shrieked when he suddenly collapsed on top of her. Heavily breathing, she stared at the ceiling in shock; feeling his dead, unconscious weight in her.

"_Jean, get away from him!" the Professor demanded mentally._

"But…," she began and still tried to control her emotions and system again.

"_No! I'll explain later, but you have to get away from him quickly!"_

Trying to move underneath Logan, she gave up after a moment. "I can't move…"

"_You have to use your powers!"_

"I can't focus, I really can't!" Phoenix apologized and began to sob when she finally realized everything.

"_Peter is on his way. He'll help you," Charles tried to soothe her. "We need you in the infirmary to treat the wounds. He injured Hank badly."_

Panting to get her breath under control again, she ran a hand through her hair. "What's wrong with him?" she asked and the Professor knew that she wasn't talking about Beast.

"_I'll explain later, Jean. I promise… You need to calm down again. I can understand how hard it is for you."_

Phoenix opened her eyes and looked down on Logan's unconscious form. Moving a bit underneath him again, she touched his face gently when Colossus arrived. "Are you alright?" he asked her concerned and she noticed that he was limping.

Nodding, she gasped when he lifted Logan off her and shouldered him. "Where are you taking him to?"

"To the cells," he replied and disappeared.

* * *

After Jean had treated the wounds of the others, the Professor had ordered them to meet him in his office. Occupying all seats, the X-Men sat there for a while in silence, when Scott finally began. "What's wrong with Logan? He's far more than feral," he asked Charles, who had his hands folded in front of his face and was deeply lost in thoughts. "We already had to tranquilize him twice after he destroyed the chains and bars of one cell…" 

"I thought it was a myth…," his opposite replied and shook his head sighing.

"What? What myth?" Ororo asked him in confusion and still held ice pack to her head on which she had a small wound. "And why are there two of them? How should we know who the real one is?" Looking into the round, she noticed that Jean was staring at the ground.

"The real one is in the cell," the redhead replied calmly without moving an inch. She still had trouble realizing what had happened today.

"But how can you be so sure of it? Maybe that thing has really killed Logan," the weather witch gave back, but saw how Jean shook her head and met her gaze.

"You really have to ask?" she asked her opposite bitterly. "You said it yourself, 'Ro! Logan would never treat me like this doppelganger did. And the Logan in the cells has two rings on his left ring finger, which surprisingly look exactly like mine," she said rather cynically and ran a hand through her face sighing in frustration.

"Ororo, it's really, Logan. As difficult as it might is to understand," the Professor added and saw how the white haired woman got even more confused.

"But… I don't understand this…," she said and shook her head, just to hiss as a pain jolted through it.

Laying a hand on her shoulder, Scott nodded towards the Professor while he tried not to move his injured leg, since it finally had stopped bleeding. "Let him explain!" Just as Charles was about to start, the door opened and Hank limped into the room, while Peter followed him; both having new wounds on their arms and waist. "What happened?" Scott asked them shocked and watched how Hank, covered in bandages, sat down very slowly.

"What happened?!" this one roared and glared at him angrily. "He nearly broke out! That happened!"

"That's impossible! Scott just told us that he was tranquilized again," Ororo replied and heard Hank giving a derisive laugh after he'd exchanged a look with Peter.

"_Was_! Precisely!" he replied and breathed in through clenched teeth when Jean examined his wound. "I knew his healing factor is quick, but I never expected him to get rid of drugs _that_ quickly."

Giving the red head a look when she looked at his wounds, Peter looked at the others first before he turned to the Professor. "He tore the chains out of the wall and nearly sliced the bars open." Shaking her head bitterly, Jean sat down in her chair again.

"What did you do?" Scott asked and bent forward a bit, but not too much.

"Tranquilize him again with enough sedatives to knock out an elephant for at least a week. Now he's tied against the wall, hold by six chains and he's in the cell with bars AND energy field. But e already made clear that both won't stop him." Sighing, Hank ran a hand through his face and looked at Xavier. "Is that the feral Wolverine we're dealing with? Because if then I won't sleep and if only with a large knife under my pillow. I finally understand why you call him most dangerous mutant. I never believed he was that quick…"

Shaking his head, Charles let his hand sink on the armrests while his eyes were fixed in the table. "No, it's far worse!" he replied bitterly and made his team frown again. By the looks they gave him, he knew they paid full attention. "Just let me think where to start…" The others kept her eyes on him while Hank looked on a small monitor in his hands, which showed Logan in the cell.

"I don't believe it!" the blue mutant gasped aloud. "He's waking up…"

Bending over to him, Jean looked at the screen closely. "No, he's dreaming…," she corrected him. "But it's possible that he awakes within the next hour."

Clearing his throat briefly, Xavier asked for their attention again. "There's a myth about a mutant that is regarded as the very first one and is already 5000 years old."

Scott shook his head and crossed his arms. "That's impossible!"

"That's why it is called a myth," the Professor replied seriously. "This mutant is called Apocalypse and is said to be the most powerful mutant on this planet due to his age."

"I thought Jean was the most powerful one?" Ororo asked and gave the redhead a brief look while the ice slowly melted in the pack; causing cold water to run down her arm.

"She is as far as I know… Since no one knew about whether or not Apocalypse really existed… No one can tell who of them is stronger."

"So if it's not proven that this guy exists…how do you want to be so sure of it?" Bobby asked him with a cocked eyebrow.

Folding his hands again in front of his face, Charles's look became deadly serious. "Because Logan is the living proof…" Everyone looked at him in confusion except Jean. "It is said that Apocalypse gathers four very powerful mutants around him. He calls them War, Pestilence, Famine and Death." All of a sudden, the redhead's head shot up; giving the man behind the desk an indefinable look.

Smirking, Scott couldn't help but shaking his head again. "That's ridiculous…," he said and the others looked at him. "Those are the four Horseman of the Apocalypse from the New Testament."

Charles nodded. "I know. And as I said it is a myth. Death is supposed to be the most powerful Horseman and their leader if you can call it like that. The deadliest of the four…"

"Logan isn't one of them," Ororo disagreed and crossed her arms after she was sick of the ice pack to wet her clothes.

"He is…," Jean suddenly said barely audible and bit her lip while she held her gaze lowered. "He said it…"

"Jean?" Scott asked her frowning. "What do you mean?"

"He said…," she replied and tried to remember the exact words. "Name ain't Logan, it's Death."

"What?" Ororo asked shocked and exchanged looks with her teammates.

"What did he do to him?" the redhead asked the Professor despaired. "I thought he remembered me briefly because he stopped his attack, but then… He was so powerful. He even managed to destroy my force field…"

"I don't know, Jean," the Professor replied sadly and shook his head. "It's nearly nothing known about it. But we can be sure that he might have brainwashed him."

Nodding, Scott leant forward again. "So we finally now why there was a teleporter on board. But why exactly Logan? He could have gotten three mutants at once. Why only him?"

Leaning forward, too, Hank gave him a cynical look and pointed to his back. "You really have to ask? You've seen how dangerous Logan can become, how experienced he is in fighting. And then you ask why someone might be interested in making him the leader of a group?"

"I only meant that he could have gotten three mutants at once," Scott said again, but saw how Charles shook his head.

"I think Sunfire and Thunderbird were just…useless for Apocalypse. Too weak in his eyes. I'm only asking myself if he had planned to lure us into this trap. It can't be coincidence that he caught Logan on that day. It must have been part of a plan," Xavier said darkly and narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Can you help him?" Ororo asked carefully; scared of the answer.

"I don't know, Storm. Logan's mind was fragile before. I could cause more damage than good to him."

"Let me try it!" Jean suddenly said and made everyone look at her in shock.

"No!" Scott intervened and shook his head. "You've seen what this doppelganger did to you. So what do you think can Logan do in his current state?"

"Jean, this is crazy!" Hank agreed and also Bobby and Peter nodded, while Ororo could understand her.

"He remembered me briefly! He recognized me, so maybe I'm able to reach him," the redhead protested and looked at her mentor pleadingly. "I'm not going into the cell with him."

"Jean, I'm not worried about that…," Charles replied and met he gaze worriedly. "But you have to keep in mind that Logan is far away from his old self. Right now he's even more dangerous that Wolverine in his berserk rage, since he regards us as his enemies. He might be in the same state as he was when he broke out of Weapon X which means that he will attack anything that comes into his way… He will do anything to hurt you or even worse!"

Smiling wryly, she shook her head. "He can't hurt me more than this doppelganger did. Let me try it! At least once!" Holding her opposite's gaze for some time she could tell that the Professor was thinking about it carefully. But finally he nodded and she immediately got up to make her way down to the basement.

* * *

Very nervous, but also afraid, she opened the door to the cells. As soon as the thick door moved aside, she heard a threatening low growl from within. With her heart in her mouth, she slowly entered the room; noticing that she quivered slightly. Hearing how the door went shut behind her again, Jean felt tears coming up when she saw him tied up firmly against the wall. With his pitch-black eyes fixed on her, Logan still kept on growling at the redhead; watching her closely like prey he wanted to catch. Jean couldn't help but look at him sadly; being completely confused what to feel or think right now. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed hard and noticed that he began to tear on his chains with all his might. "Logan…," she began carefully, but stepped back instantly, when he began to bare his teeth growling and tensed his muscles even more. "Please, you have to remember me…," she begged and couldn't stop her sobs anymore. Everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours was just to much for her to cope with. "What happened to you, Logan? What did he do to you?" 

"Name ain't Logan," he growled and tore on the chains again, which sound echoed through the room.

Stepping closer again, Jean looked at him despaired. "Your name is Logan!" she said aloud. "You recognized me up there. You can't deny that!" As an answer he only glared at her hatred, while she ran a hand through her face and heaved a deep breath that was supposed to calm her. "You can't just have forgotten about everything… About me, about what we have," she went on barely audible and gave him a pleading look. "Logan, please…"

With a loud roar, Logan freed himself and jumped at her. Before she was able to react, he had broken through the force field and pulled her against the bars. "Logan doesn't exist anymore! He's gone"

Despite that she's quaking in fear, Jean held his gaze and shook her head still crying; her fist clenched to counter if she had to. "No, he's not! He's still here, I know that."

Her opposite gave a menacing low laugh. "Come in and prove it," he challenged and extracted his claws on his free hand, while he still held her immobile against the steel. "You gonna die like everyone else. Someone as weak as you ain't worth living…"

Looking at him in shock, Jean can only shake her head. "This isn't you…," she whispered. "They messed with your head…"

"The master opened my eyes as he'll open yours!" Logan hissed and narrowed his eyes when Jean grabbed the arm he held her throat with.

"Master? What master?!" she asked him more confident when she felt a strong anger rising within her. Glaring at him, she ignored his growl. "Logan, don't you realize that you've become what you never wanted to be? A pawn of someone else? A lapdog?"

Throwing her against the opposite wall, he popped the second pair of claws. "I'm Death, you stupid worthless thing!" he yelled at her.

Hiding her pain, Jean got up to face him again. "Fight against it, Logan! You're not someone who just gives in like that!" Roaring, Logan slashed his claws against the bars violently, sending sparks into the air, but she held them together with her power. "You taught us to never give up!" she went on talking to the person she hoped to find behind the dead eyes. "Was it a lie? Each time you told us that it's always worth fighting?"

"Shut up!" he growled and began to pace furiously.

"No, I won't!" the redhead hissed and made him laugh.

"So you think you can beat Death?" Coming slowly closer, Logan held his arms ready to strike while his eyes sparkled with the lust to spill her blood.

"You recognized me! You memorize every scent you pick up, Logan! And this can't be erased from your memory, because it's pure instinct."

"Recognized you, huh?" he asked smirking and stopped right in front of her.

"You did!" Jean replied inflexible and nodded. "Otherwise you'd have killed me when you had the chance…"

Chuckling low, he smirked even darker at her. "Believe me, I can't wait to spill your blood, you worthless bitch…"

Jean shrieked in surprise when he broke through the bars and force field with a roar all of a sudden. Instinctively, she sent him backwards against the wall and knocked him out with another blow. Panting in shock, she stared at his body when the door next to her opened suddenly and Peter, Bobby and Hank entered; the last one in heavy pain, while Ororo followed behind them. Kneeling down next to the still shocked Jean, she watched how the others took care of the unconscious Logan and dragged him away.

**I know this one was rather short compared to the others. I was thinking about adding some more scenes to it, since again this one here consist of scenes I had pre-written before starting the sequel, but I think I will write the scenes I wanted to add in the next chapter. Okay, the explaination I promised. Well I changed the costume of the Horseman Death, since I think it wouldn't fit to the X-Men in the movie. So I practically dressed him up a bit like Sephiroth from Final Fantasy 7. Since I had to add the cloak Death wears in the comics, I changed this one a bit, too, so that it would fit. But I am glad that the real Logan is back (at least half of him). I actually wanted to bring him back earlier, but it just didn't fit inbetween. Hope you can forgive me. ; ) And I already wrote to one of you via PM that I'll explain why Jean wasn't able to defend herself, but that comes in the next chapter, too. Well, hope you liked that one here, too and thanks a lot for all the nice reviews again: ) See ya next time I hope!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's note: Now I know what I've forgotten in the last chapter. I promised to explain how you could have figured out that Logan wasn't really Logan… BLUSH I write it at the end of this chapter, guys! Sorry for that!!! CORRECTED VERSION (Nov, 16th)!_**

**Changes Sequel – I. Darkness Part 12**

Nearly a week had past without any changes. While their wounds slowly healed, the X-Men made shifts so that always one was watching over Logan in the cell, who by now was surprisingly calm. Jean on the contrary was far away from it. Not only had she trouble to really understand what was going on or happened, she also had to make up a story after her children asked where their father was. Telling them that he was busy currently and had to work a lot, she had to endure the suspicious looks her son gave her. She knew that he didn't believe her; still she didn't know what else to do. The Professor had called Moira back to the mansion and asked her to do an autopsy on the body of whom they thought for nearly over two months that it was Logan. After she'd arrived and moved into her old room again, the woman had begun to work with Hank's help, who was still limping due to his severe injuries. Together they had analyzed body and blood and even Jean had come down to help them. She desperately wanted to know who the imposter was who had given her hell on earth in the past month.

About to begin with the real autopsy, they gathered around the table with Professor X on their side and pulled the sheet that was covering the dead body away. Preparing herself for a shock again, since it was still Logan's body she would see, Jean clenched her fists to suppress a shudder, just to gasp in the next second.

"What the hell?" Hank said and stared down on the body in front of them. "But this isn't…" Looking at Charles and the others in confusion, his eyes switched to the slim body with the egg-like white head and yellow eyes again that laid in front of them.

"A shapeshifter," Moira concluded and crossed her arms. "I know him. His name is Morph. He was responsible for some attacks on humans in England. About three months ago he suddenly disappeared and no one knew where he was…"

Narrowing her eyes in hate, Jean looked at the body closely. She would remember that face forever, no matter if the mutant was dead now or not. Looking aside when Hank touched her shoulder gently, she saw the sympathy in his eyes. "Well, I know it doesn't help much currently, but…," he began and looked at the body again. "…at least you know that your Logan didn't do all those things to you." Not noticing how she bit her lip when a thought suddenly came to her mind, he crossed his arms. "And we also finally know why this faked-Logan never wanted to go into the Dangerroom or take part in sparring lessons. If he'd gotten hurt, he wouldn't have healed and we'd have found out."

"And we can be sure now that it was all planned," Charles added and moved around the table to have a better look at the body. "He must have been sent to fool us. But I still don't know to which purpose. Or why Logan broke into Cerebro and destroyed nearly half of the basement…"

"Any chance that his state will change soon?" Moira asked him worriedly. She hadn't seen Logan, yet, but heard about what he'd done. Seeing how Charles shook his head, she sighed. "Well, it would have been too good to be true…"

Turning around, Jean made her way to the door again, when Hank stopped her. "Where are you going?"

Giving him a brief look, she stepped through the double door when it opened. "It's my turn to bring him food," she replied.

"Be careful, Jean!" the Professor warned her; knowing that she was lucky the last time where Logan had attacked her. "You know that he's very dangerous now." Only nodding, she left when Hank turned to the man in front of him.

"Anything we can do to get our old grumpy Logan back?" he asked him, but the Professor only folded his hands in front of his face.

"I can't reverse the brainwashing, Hank," he replied and sighed. "We have to wait and see if he regains his memory by himself again."

"But he's up to something," his opposite replied and crossed his arms. "He is too calm. Something's wrong, I'm sure of it!"

"Maybe he's given up?" Moira asked and heard Hank giving a laugh.

"What? Logan and giving up? Never!" he said and shook his head. "That word does exist as little for him as begging or surrender. No, he has a plan. I'm sure of it!" Staring at the floor, he thought about any possibilities that could have come to his friend's mind.

"We can only hope that Jean can reach him somehow," Charles added and made his way to the door. "That's the only thing we can count on. Otherwise I don't know what to do with him…" Looking at each other, Moira and Hank finally began to work on the body in front of them…

* * *

Reaching the cell with a tray in her hands, Jean heard the door closing behind her before she carefully and slowly approached the bars. Seeing how Logan sat in a corner, legs pulled close and arms resting on it, she met his piercing gaze. Putting the tray on the ground, she pushed it carefully through the small opening in the bars and noticed that he suddenly smirked. "What?" Jean asked him suspiciously and sat down at the wall opposite the cell; looking at him, while she pulled her legs close. Being used to Wolverine's pitch-black predator eyes, the ones he possessed now truly scared her. The berserker looked merciless and always reflected the ferocious and murderous passions of the Wolverine, but still had this echo of pain and misery in his eyes, which his human part felt during a battle. But now, there was nothing but coldness, hate and a strong lust for blood and death in those complete black eyes.

Chuckling, Logan shook his head; moving his hand a bit which caused the chains to make noises. "You really don't get it, do ya?" he asked her arrogantly. "I'm not eating this shit!"

"It's the stuff you like," she replied calmly, thinking about what to tell him so that she might get through to him. Looking at her watch, she sighed. It would be a long night for her that was for sure. She was thankful that Ororo and Kurt had agreed to take care of her children. "You need to eat. Your healing factor is already doing overwork."

"Oh, really?" he purred darkly.

"The kids and I miss you, Logan," Jean tried her strategy; knowing that the human part loved his family more than anything else. "I mean the real you…"

Chuckling, he shook his head and gave her a devilish smirk. "Why don't you come in here, then? We could make ourselves comfortable in here," Logan said in a low voice and held her gaze. "That way I could slice your throat open, too and stop this fucking chick-talk of yours!"

Sighing, she got up and left the room, just to return with a blanket and pillow afterwards. Suspiciously, he looked at her frowning when she laid both things on the ground at the wall. "What's that gonna be?"

Laying down, she mentally dimmed the light. "What does it look like?"

"You're not gonna sleep here," he growled menacingly and narrowed his eyes.

"Get used to it!" Jean only said and closed her eyes, when he jumped up and threw the tray against the wall.

"Get outta here!" he barked roaring and stopped right in front of the bars. "Piss off!"

Challenging, the redhead sat up a bit. "Why? Am I making it harder for you to keep my husband under control?"

Heaving deep breaths in rage, Logan began to pace in front of the bars, closely watched by Jean who felt how he got more and more stressed. Eying her the whole time through like prey, he gave the tray another harsh kick and sent it flying against the bars. Extracting his claws all of a sudden, Logan began to slash them against the wall in a strong fit of rage and became more and more aggressive. Still, Jean tried to remain calm and concentrated on the bars to hold them together in case he wanted to break through again. "Get.out!" he barked at her and slammed his clawless hands against them.

Despite the dim light, Jean could see his eyes sparkling dangerously. She knew that she was pushing him far over the edge of his patience; still, she hoped that she could help Wolverine or the real Logan to the surface with it. "Remember that you promised Lily to go swimming with all of us before you left?" she said calmly and his growl became louder. "It's already August, so the summer is over soon … And I doubt you want to disappoint them, right?"

"Shut up!" Logan roared and grabbed the bars in a very firm grip.

"And you are going to miss Isa's birthday, too, if you go on like this. Do you want to disappoint her, too? You never forgot the birthday of your godchild before, Logan. And you know how much Isa loves you, don't you?" Jean went on, suppressing the cold shiver he sent through her spines with his look.

"SHUT.UP!" he yelled once more and slashed his claws against the bars furiously. Confused he looked at her, still with a threatening glare, when she suddenly began to cry.

"Do you even know how much I miss you, Logan?" the redhead asked him and wrapped her arms around herself. "Can you even imagine what this imposter did to the kids and me?"

"I'm touched, really," he hissed growling and chuckled. "Do you think I give a shit about it? If you're too weak to fight back, you ain't worth living anyway!"

Coming closer to the bars angrily, Jean faced him with a heated look. "Don't you think I tried? I tried it over and over again and the only thing I could do was push this bastard back a bit," she said aloud under tears. "It was as if…my powers didn't work or were weakened…"

Giving a laugh he smirked at her darkly. "Smart girl…"

"What?" she asked him in confusion, but he didn't answer. Glaring at him, her eyes began to glow fiery for a second. "I want my husband back!" she hissed part in her normal, part in her demonic voice.

Still smirking arrogantly, Logan bent forward; facing her directly. "Then try to get him!" he replied before he had to chuckle. Turning around, he retreated to his corner again and looked at her in amusement when Jean began to pant in anger. Glaring at him hatred, she suddenly stormed out of the room. Sighing, Logan leant his head back, his legs pulled close again while his arms rested on them. Closing his eyes, he felt an invisible presence next to him. "How long do I still have to endure that, huh?" he asked and listened to a voice only he could hear. Smirking, while he put his black cloak around him, Logan's smile became wider. "Good to know that…"

* * *

Upstairs, Jean knocked at Ororo's door still crying in anger. Her heart was pounding strongly in her chest. It didn't take long and Kurt opened the door. "Is she here?" she asked him immediately and he frowned at her.

"What happened?" he asked her and took her hand to pull her inside, where Ororo, who already sat on the bed in her nightgown looked up.

"Gosh, Jean. What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, too and sat up immediately when Kurt pushed the redhead gently down. "Why are you not longer downstairs?"

"Are the kids sleeping?" Jean asked instead and Kurt nodded before he sat down next to her. Reaching out to them mentally, she made sure that they were really deeply asleep, before she allowed herself to sob heavily.

Exchanging looks with her husband, Ororo gave him a sign and he nodded; pulling a shirt over his head, Kurt left the room. Quickly, the weather witch had taken her best friend into her arms and tried to soothe her. "What happened? Did he hurt you?" Afraid she made Jean look at her and looked for any bruises.

"Not physically," the redhead sobbed and shook her head. "God, 'Ro, I can't take this anymore! He doesn't even react to the children when I talk to him… I don't know what to do…" Burying her face in her hands she cried bitterly. Not having any words to soothe her, Ororo laid an arm around her and rocked her slowly back and forth. "I want him back so badly and at the same time it scares me to death…"

Frowning, the white haired woman looked at her from aside stopping her movements instantly "Why? You should be happy when you have your Logan back. It wasn't him who abused and betrayed you…" Hearing her mumble something under her sobs, she made Jean look up. "What did you say?" Seeing the despair and fear in her opposite's eyes, Ororo felt how her heart kicked into high gear all of a sudden. She knew something was wrong. "Jean?" she asked her suspiciously. "What did you just say?" Watching how the red head lowered her head and bit her lip hard, it hit her all of a sudden. "Don't tell me you slept with Scott…" Seeing her nodding guilty and pulling a face just to sob aloud again, Ororo could only ran a hand through her face. "How could you do that?" she demanded to know in lack of understanding. "God, Jean… Why did you do this?"

"I was drunk, 'Ro. I went to a bar with Scott after I caught Logan…the imposter and Emma in the shower while she gave him a blow job," Jean explained, her voice thick with guilt and tears. "Damn it, I…I was shocked. I thought it was him and it hurt so damn much… So, I just drank and… I didn't even remember the night on the next morning before I noticed that I wasn't home…" Running a hand through her face and hair, she shook her head while she had her head lowered. "And if Logan regains his memory… I don't even want to imagine what he will do if he finds out…"

Letting the shocking news sink in, Ororo could only sigh in frustration. "Was Scott drunk, too?" she asked her with a slight trace of anger in her voice.

"I don't know…," her friend replied barely audible. "All I remember is that he drank…two beer of so…"

"I don't believe this!" the weather witch hissed and shook her head. "How can Scott sit next to you and let you drink so much when he sees how bad you actually felt? Is he crazy?" Outraged as she was, she accidentally caused a thunderstorm to come up on the outside. Quickly, she tried to calm her heated emotions again. Heaving a deep but not so calming breath, Ororo finally took Jean's hands into hers. "Look,…Logan loves you. And if you tell him about everything that happened to you, once he's his old self again," she began and looked directly into her sad eyes. "He will forgive you, you know him."

"He will forgive me," Jean corrected her before she broke eye contact and shook her head. "But not Wolverine. You know how pissed off Logan was years ago when Scott kissed me and he smelled him on me."

Recalling the incident in the kitchen Changes Chapter 38, Ororo nodded. "Right…" If smelling another man on her caused him to explode that much she really didn't dare to imagine what would happen if he got to know the truth.

Wrapping her arms around herself again, Jean sighed. "I really don't know what to do…," she said and her friend was about to comfort her as the lights went out all of a sudden.

"What's that?" Ororo gasped and looked at the ceiling. "Power outage?"

Feeling how her inner alarm began to scream at her, Jean jumped up. "Get the others!" she said and made her way to the door in the dark.

"But…," her friend was about to ask, when she realized what the redhead was thinking about. Quickly, she jumped off the bed, too and told the waiting Kurt to watch over the children, when she searched for a flashlight. Noticing that Jean was already gone, she made her way to Scott's door first.

* * *

Frightened, Jean reached the cell panting; creating a light with her left hand that helped her to see in the dark. With widened eyes, she looked at the destroyed bars and the empty cell. Letting her mind floating around the mansion, she warned the others before she quickly turned around and headed for the upper levels again; always trying to pick up his brain waves, too, so that she would be alarmed of his presence. Upstairs, Jean followed a loud noise which sounded like a giant whirlwind and ran towards the kitchen. Seeing that the backdoor was open, she quickly made her way to the outside and stopped gasping. From afar she watched how Logan stood in his black Horseman uniform in the garden and stared up at a light which grew bigger and bigger with every second. Not thinking twice, Jean ran towards him as fast as she could; determined to stop whatever was happening. On half way, she saw how a giant astral form of a silvery huge mutant began to project himself above the light and how Logan opened his arms before he began to glow in the same white light. "No!" the red head screamed and held out her hand to stop the summoning, when both mutants turned their heads to her. Stopping next to them panting, Jean still concentrated on blocking the portal. "Logan, no!"

Growling in anger, he extracted his claws ready to fight her when the light around him became stronger and he was lifted in the air. Looking up with fiery eyes, Phoenix gritted her teeth at the huge mutant of whom she thought was Apocalypse. Glaring at each other, she forced her own will to stop the process. "You won't get him back!" she hissed and saw how Apocalypse began to narrow his eyes. Holding one hand up to block the portal, she switched her eyes to the growling Logan next to her who stood with both feet on the ground again. "Logan, please! You have to remember," she begged him despaired and tried to reach out to his mind. "I can't lose you again, honey, so please… Help me!" Crying, she held his gaze while he looked up at the mutant above them. This one strengthened his powers and the portal began to open again. Noticing it, Phoenix gritted her teeth and pushed it back again, hearing a snarl from the astral form. "I won't let this happen, you hear me?" she yelled at him and a corona of pure fire was gathering around her. "You're not getting him back!"

Focusing even more on the light, while Apocalypse fought back, she suddenly noticed that the growling next to her had stopped. Briefly looking aside, Phoenix saw how Logan was staring at a spot in the garden. Realizing what it was, she was forced on her knees by Apocalypse's power. Feeling how her skin began to burn by it and how the force of his attack bit at her, she met the gaze of the confused looking mutant. "We married there, remember?" she asked him despaired and heavily breathing. "And you vowed that you will never leave me, Logan, so please, help me!" sobbing while she fought as hard as she could against her adversary, she suddenly screamed in pain when Apocalypse roared in fury. Falling backwards, she was about to summon her negative, when her eyes widened in shock. Seeing how Apocalypse's white eyes glowed stronger, she stared at her hands gasping when she was forced into the astral form. Immediately, Phoenix figured that he was trying to absorb her. "No!" she screamed and her eyes blackened when she tried to reach out to her destructive powers. Trying to gather a firebird above her, she failed in doing so and felt how her body became cold. Staring at Logan with the same despaired and frightened look she had used on Alcatraz, she pulled a face crying while the roaring of the wind in the portal became stronger. "Save me…," she pleaded and her heart contracted when Logan only stared at her coldly. Realizing that he wouldn't help her, Phoenix stared at the grinning Apocalypse above her.

"He won't help you," he purred in a dark, menacing low voice. "Death knows nothing but hate and destruction. So will you…" Clenching his fists, he tried to get rid of Phoenix's blocks that still protected her. He felt how the light and dark side were both fighting against his attack, but he knew better. Raising his hand above his astral head, he forced his portal toopen again and prepared to absorb her completely.

Widening her eyes, Phoenix shrieked when he began to tear on her shields as she was suddenly thrown down and covered by darkness. Panting and having trouble to breathe, she opened her eyes and stared at Death in shock who was pinning her to the ground. "No…," she said and was about to attack him when he pulled her close and spread his black cloak around her.

"What are you doing, Death?" Apocalypse roared angrily and met the glowing eyes of his Horseman. "I command you to return!" Noticing that his attacks were blocked by the cloak, he narrowed his eyes hatred. "I'm your master! Return to me, NOW!"

"No!" Logan growled and glared at him.

Looking down with a surprised look on his face, the giant mutant in the sky gritted his teeth in realization. "It's impossible!" he roared furious. "No one had ever managed to get free again…"

Raising her head in surprise and confusion, Phoenix stared at Logan, who still held eye contact with Apocalypse. Feeling her power returning to her, she tried to start an attack on the astral form but realized that the cloak blocked it. Still, she couldn't help but stare, while he held her tight. "Everything happens for the first time, bub!" Logan hissed back while he heard his former master snarl.

"You're a fool Wolverine!" Apocalypse gave back. "I can give you power! If you stay with them you'll die the same painful death as they will!"

"So be it!" Logan growled back and held Phoenix tighter when Apocalypse began to roar aloud, just to send a gigantic wave into their direction; sending them backwards crashing into the wall of the mansion. Panting, Logan looked up and heard the loud bang when his adversary disappeared again. Slowly, he began to move; letting go of Phoenix, who he had protected from the impact. "You okay, darlin'?" he asked her softly and met her eyes.

Breathing heavily, Jean looked at him completely messed up from what had happened before. Lowering her head, she shook it and threw herself at him sobbing aloud, while her body shook heavily. "Please tell me it's really you…," she cried and buried her face on his neck.

"For now, yeah," Logan replied and made her look at him. "Are you alright?"

Shaking her head, she bit her lip hard and shed more tears. "No…"

"Are you hurt?" he asked her worriedly and was about to help her on her feet when a door next to them slammed open.

"Get away from her!" Cyclops yelled and before the two mutants could react, Logan crashed into the wall again.

"Scott, no!" Jean yelled shocked and jumped into the way, since her powers were useless as long as Logan wore the cloak.

"Jean, get away from him!" her opposite demanded and was about to strike again, when Logan held his hands up while he got up groaning.

"It's me!" he grunted and rubbed the back of his head.

"Prove it," Cyclops demanded darkly and was ready to strike with the other X-Men behind him.

Glaring at him, Logan didn't move; knowing that his nemesis would immediately attack him when he even blinked. "You're still a dick, Boyscout!" he growled and heard Storm and Beast gasp in relief. "And that hurt, you idiot!" Joining Jean's side again, he noticed the strange scent she radiated but didn't think about it further.

"God, Logan," Storm cried and threw herself at him in her nightgown, while also the others came closer.

Holding her, he cocked an eyebrow at his team that wore still their pajamas or underwear. "If that's the new uniform, I'm outta here!" Wiping away Storm's tears, he was immediately hugged by Jubilee, who was even crying harder.

"You're a goddamn asshole, Wolvie!" the girl sobbed and hit him. "That wasn't a nice thing to do…" Pulling him closer, she closed her eyes for a brief moment. "And your current uniform isn't sexy at all," she added sniffing which made him chuckle.

"Good to have you back, Logan!" Beast said and patted his shoulder. "Do you even know what happened since you left?"

"No, but I know that this was my fault," Logan replied and pointed at his opposite's bandages. "Sorry for that!"

Waving off, Beast gave him a smile. "It wasn't you. But mark my words, boy! You better watch out the next time we train in the Dangerroom! And now take your girl and come back inside. There's a lot to talk about!"

Turning around, Logan was about to take Jean's hand when she backed off. "I'm not gonna hurt you, darlin'," he said in a soft voice and gave her a worried look, but she bit her lip sobbing.

"I'm sorry!" she said and shook her head in despair. "You have to believe me, Logan. I'm sorry…"

"For what?" he asked her in confusion, when she ran off crying aloud. Staring at the spot where shed stood before her strange scent caught his attention again. It was definitely guilt. Not knowing why his blood began to boil, he narrowed his eyes and glared at the others. "What the fuck happened?"

* * *

Leaning against the wall with his arms folded in front of his chest in the Professor's office while the adults where gathered around him, Logan had listened to the things they'd told him about what had happened while he was gone for nearly an hour now. And he was pissed. More pissed off than he had ever been as far as he could remember. While Scott stood at the window and looked out, avoiding his gaze completely, Ororo and Hank were looking at him. Even if they'd told him that an imposter had taken his place here, he knew that there was more behind it. With narrowed eyes he gave them a warning look. "Okay, what else happened?" he grunted and noticed how Bobby, Ororo and Colossus looked away. "What are you not telling me?" Now they exchanged glances and that made him even more furious. If he hated something that it was to be lied at. "WHAT happened?" he growled angrily and made the woman startle.

"You know…your doppelganger did some…nasty things…," Ororo began while she fixed her eyes on her hands which she kneaded nervously.

"And?!" Logan asked darkly. "What did he do?"

Sighing, Hank raised a hand briefly and looked for the right words. "Logan,…that guy wasn't really nice to us."

"Especially to Jean," the weather witch added quickly but also carefully.

Feeling his temper slipping through his hands while his blood began to boil even hotter in his veins, Logan heaved deep breaths. "Did he hurt her and the kids?" he asked in a very low voice, but the others didn't reply. They had no idea how to tell him the truth without unleashing his berserker immediately. "Damn it, either you gonna tell me or I'll do some nasty things, too!" he barked aloud.

"He abused her, slept with Emma in front of her eyes, yelled at her…," Ororo began slowly and felt her heart racing with fear in her chest. She knew he could sense what they felt and in which state they were in. So there was no way around…

"Did…he…hurt…them?" Logan repeated his question through clenched teeth and was about to ram his claws into the first thing he could lay his hands on.

"He hit her as far as I was told," Hank said and was alarmed by his friend's angry growl, when Ororo finally looked up with tears in her eyes.

"He forced her to sleep with him," she told Logan calmly while everyone, except Scott, looked at her completely shocked. Instantly she looked down. "He hurt her so badly that I had to talk her into seeing a doctor the day after… You can still see the bruises and marks…"

They all jumped as he shattered a vase to pieces in a fit of rage. Turning away from them, he closed his eyes and tried to fight Wolverine; noticing that it felt unusually strange to him this time. Still, his eyes had already darkened.

"Logan…," Hank began and tried to soothe his friend, when this one pointed a finger at Scott without turning around again.

"Why is he staring out of the window and avoiding my gaze?" he asked hissing; catching Scott's strong scent which spoke volumes to him.

Swallowing, this one suddenly became more than nervous, while Logan had finally turned his gaze to him. Alarmed, his mind began to look for any way out of this situation. "Well,…" Scott began and was cut off by Logan.

"Don't even think about making something up, bub!" he warned him in a menacing sounding voice, which made clear that Wolverine was already in the room at the same time. "I smell guilt and fear on you…"

Running his free hand through his hair, while the other one was buried in his pockets, Scott sighed. "She was afraid to go back to him after she caught this bastard with Emma in the shower," he began without looking up. "So we went to a bar to talk…"

"And?" Logan growled while his eyes were completely dark.

"She drank too much, so did I…" Backing off a bit when a chair crashed against the wall, he met the glaring and furious black eyes of his opposite, whose growl became louder and more threatening. Raising his hands in defense, Scott shook his head. "Logan,… I'm sorry, it just," he stuttered but before he could finish, Wolverine had leapt at him and grabbed his throat firmly; choking the man while he faced him directly. He didn't even care that the others had jumped up and were trying to get him away from the stertorously breathing Scott who desperately tried to get air into his lungs.

"You slept with _my_ wife?" Wolverine yelled at him completely outraged and bared his teeth in hate while his mind only screamed _kill_.

"I…it just happened," Scott managed to gasp.

Roaring, the berserker threw him against the opposite wall with a force that made it breach, before he pushed the other roughly away and stormed out of the room. "Go after him!" Ororo shrieked quivering in shock and watched how Hank ran off as fast as he could, while she and Jubilee checked on the unconscious and bleeding Scott. Not thinking twice, she called out for the Professor, who had stayed with Kurt, Bobby, Peter and Moira upstairs to watch after the children.

* * *

Reaching his rooms upstairs, Wolverine slammed the door open and glared into the darkness of the apartment. His nose caught her salty scent immediately and he switched his head to the bathroom. Opening this door roughly, too, he switched the lights on and growled at Jean furiously, who sobbed heavily on the cold ground. Starting by the noise he made, her head shot up and she looked at him with frightened eyes. She backed off crying while Wolverine just stood at the door and stared down on her with cold and merciless eyes. His fists were clenched firmly while his claws were already cutting through his flesh. Everything he felt right now was hate and betrayal; the latter far weaker than the first. Shaking her head sobbing, Jean looked at him pleadingly. "I…I'm so sorry, Logan," she cried and bit her lip hard. "Please believe me! I'm so sorry!" Burying her face in her hands, she broke down completely while crying bitterly; finally realizing the complete impact of the last months.

Moving, he still gave her a piercing and hatred look when he forced her to look at him. Breathing only in pants, which made her think that he would stab her immediately, Jean couldn't help but pulling a face in sorrow and began to sob even heavier. Clinging to him, she began to beg him to forgive her, but Wolverine only stared at the opposite wall as if he was ready to kill it. With tensed muscles he felt her grabbing the collar of the cloak he still wore and closed his eyes growling. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder as he heard noises from the staircase.

Seconds later, Hank arrived panting in exertion and immediately moved towards the bathroom since he heard Jean crying bitterly. Already thinking that it was too late, he expected the worst when he stopped at the door and looked around the corner. His heart immediately contracted painfully, when he heard Jean's despaired pleas and sobs and he leant against the door-frame to ease the pain on his back a bit; relieved that nothing had happened. Nevertheless, his heart kicked into high gear when he noticed Wolverine's cold and full of hatred eyes…

**Wow, I hadn't expected to finish this chapter today. I didn't even plan to write it today at all. LOL But I started and couldn't stop. Two scenes were pre-written (Logan's escape in short version and the others telling him about Jean plus the end), so I only had to fill the gaps in between. Thanks again for the great reviews. I am sorry that I made some mistakes in the previous chapter. I hadn't had the time to read through it again. : ( I haven't checked this one here, too, since it's already nearly 9 p.m. here. Hope you liked it! I made a plan for the following chapters and noticed that I am really in trouble. The scenes I have pre-written suddenly don't fit into the order anymore, so I have to see how I will use them. Oh, and yes! _The trick with Logan: _**_**I gave you hints in between, guys. I usually write what characters feel or think, but I didn't do it (except once accidentally and I noticed it too late : ( … The scene before faked-Logan meets Emma in the kitchen) the whole time through when it was the faked-Logan. I only wrote he said or did this and that, but never what he felt or thought.**_** So, as I said…it's between the lines. ; ) And I really tried to confuse you a bit, since it happened during Changes so often that you guessed what would come up next. So I thought carefully before starting the Sequel how I could prevent this at least once. ; ) Sorry guys!!! Hope you enjoyed reading and won't kick my butt now. Please review!!! See ya!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** The previous chapter was corrected by me. Sorry for the mistakes!! Thanks for all the nice reviews: ) Hope you like this one here, too. Enjoy! **Includes flashbacks of Chapter 2 and 6!!! CORRECTED VERSION (Nov 17th)!**

**Changes Sequel – I. Darkness Part 13**

On the next morning after the incidents in the garden, Logan sat opposite Hank and Ororo in the kitchen and stirred his coffee lost in thoughts, while his eyes gave Scott, who sat as far away from him as possible, more than deadly looks. It was more than obvious to the other two X-Men that they would do well to do everything to keep both men away from each other. Otherwise it would probably turn out very ugly if the situation got heated up too much. Clearing his throat, Hank looked at Logan again; looking for words that would probably distract him from making plans how to kill Scott the best way. "How're you doing, boy?" he asked him carefully and watched how it was now him who received an odd look.

"What do you think?" Logan grunted as a reply and sipped on his coffee that was by now nearly cold.

"Besides this…," Ororo said calmly and held his gaze. "Do you know what happened to you after the crash? Have you seen the kids already? You have to explain it to them…"

Sighing, Logan ran a hand through his hair. It was definitely too many questions at once and didn't help him at all to get rid off his skull breaking headache. It was rather the opposite. "'Ro…please!" he said stressed and gave her an annoyed glance.

"I just mean…," she said and blushed a bit when her opposite's hazel eyes suddenly darkened and he glared at the door. Frowning, she and Hank followed his eyes and saw that it was Jean, who gave her husband an insecure and guilty look. It was obvious that she felt intimidated and didn't know what she should do right now. Nevertheless, she came slowly closer and took the seat next to him. It didn't take long and Logan jumped off his stool growling, just to leave the kitchen immediately.

"Logan…," Ororo said pleadingly, but he was already gone. Hearing how he slammed the door shut to the West Wing, she and Jean both winced a bit. The redhead ran a hand through her face sighing, before she buried both in her hair, not noticing that Hank and the weather witch exchanged worried glances. "Did he say anything at all to you yesterday?" Ororo tried carefully and met her friend's gaze when she looked up. Seeing how the redhead shook her head, her eyes saddened.

"No…," Jean replied barely audible and looked at the counter with empty eyes. "He didn't even sleep in our bed…"

Snorting, Hank put the newspaper down and took his glasses off. "Are you surprised?" he asked her bluntly and felt how Ororo nudged his side painfully.

"Hank!" she warned him angrily, but he shook his head.

"Honestly! I can understand him!" he went on; ignoring his white haired friend completely. "He was used by someone and brainwashed, two of his teammates he was responsible for got killed, then he gets his memory back just to get to know that an intimidator took his place here and hurt his family," he listed and held Jean's gaze. "And if that wasn't enough, the tip of the iceberg follows and his wife had a thing with her ex. So what do you expect him to do, hm?"

"Do you think I'm not sorry?" Jean gave back aloud and felt how the anger made her blood boil. "Do you think it was easy for me with this bastard?"

"I'm not saying this, Jean! But you can't expect that he behaves as if nothing happened…," he tried to soothe her. "Who knows what they did to him…"

"I'm not doing this, damn it!" she shot back and glared at him.

"Good!" Hank replied and began to look at his newspaper again. "Just give him time to arrive back home completely. And then the two of you sit down and talk. Logan isn't stupid, girl. He will understand that the things that happened to you affected you." Sighing, she only nodded and left without eating anything. She absolutely couldn't, even if she wanted. As soon as she was gone, Hank laid the newspaper away again and shot a deadly look at Scott. "You're aware that you probably destroyed their marriage, right?"

Giving him a surprised look, Scott slowly put his cup down and raised a hand. "Hold on a second! There are always two to it, okay?"

"You've seen that she wasn't well! So how could you allow her to drink so much alcohol if she practically never drinks some? You should have intervened, Scott! And I'm sure that you weren't drunk!"

Scott gave a derisive laugh and jumped off his stool angrily. "Oh, so I took advantage of her?!" he asked angrily and glared at his teammate.

"Guys, stop it!" Ororo intervened and looked to and fro between them, but Hank held her back and shook his head.

"No! It's time someone says it!" he told her and switched his attention to the angry man again. "I think so, yes! I know that you still have strong feelings for her, Scott. And I also know that you never drink more than two or three beer. So you weren't drunk!" he said and watched how his opposite crossed his arms and tensed his muscles dangerously. "You thought you could win her back, didn't you? With this bastard-wannabe-of-Logan behaving like an asshole? Tell me if I'm mistaken!" Scott only shook his head snorting and stormed out of the room.

"Gosh, Hank!" Ororo shrieked and slammed her hands on the counter. "Do you have to make the whole situation even worse? Isn't it enough that Logan isn't talking to Jean?"

"'Ro, the kids aren't stupid! They'll notice that something's wrong between their parents, so the sooner they start talking, the better."

"But you're only achieving the opposite with it!" she replied and shook her head. "And you know Logan! He's stubborn like a brick wall if he's pissed. Especially if he has a reason for it. And how can you accuse Scott of having slept with Jean on purpose?"

Getting up, he swallowed the last bits of his coffee before he gave her a look. "Scott was never drunk in his life before, Ororo! You know him. He wouldn't have felt well on the day after if it was the case. You saw him… He was practically happy!"

"That doesn't proof anything, Hank!" she replied sighing.

"Maybe… But I still think that he took advantage of her," he said and left the kitchen, leaving Ororo, who could only shake her head frustrated.

* * *

Logan stood on his balcony in the meanwhile and smoked for the first time in three years a cigar again. From afar he watched his children at the pool and how Bobby, Kitty and Kurt played with them happily. By doing so, he tried to think about any possible way to explain the whole situation to them. He definitely wouldn't accept that they didn't get to know the truth about the doppelganger and just let them believe their father was nice again. He would explain it to them somehow as soon as he found the right words. It filled him with an incredible rage and fury to think about what they'd been through. First being told that he was dead, just to endure someone who looked like him but wasn't him. Narrowing his eyes all of a sudden when he caught a scent and heard footsteps approaching, he didn't turn around.

"Logan…," Jean said carefully and barely audible, while she stopped at the door. "Can we talk?" Seeing that he didn't even think about turning around, she watched how he still leant over the railing while he sucked on his cigar. "Please let me explain it…," she added despaired and came slowly closer. Very slowly, he put out the cigar while his eyes began to darken by the sound of her approaching. "Logan, I love you… You know that…"

He gave a short derisive laugh and a snort, before he shook his head and threw the rest of the cigar away. Turning around to leave, Jean quickly grabbed his arms and made him look at her. Crying in despair, she gave him a pleading look. "Please, I was drunk. You know that this would have never happened if I had all my senses together…" When she looked into his cold and merciless black eyes, she knew immediately that she'd destroyed his trust. "Tell me what you want me to do!" the redhead asked her opposite pleadingly and lowered her head. "Please…talk to me…"

Logan only gave her a glare and pushed her roughly out of his way before he walked towards the front door. Hearing Jean crying while she tried to stop him panicky, he opened the door after he grabbed his leather jacket and nearly bumped into Ororo.

"Hey…," this one said shocked and watched him walking past her in surprise.

"Logan, please wait!" Jean called after him. Seeing that her friend was crying heavily, Ororo watched the redhead gliding down to the floor next to the door on the inside. Closing it, she kneeled down next to her and touched her shoulder gently.

"Hey…what happened?" Ororo asked her softly and raised her friend's head.

"I tried to talk to him…," Jean sobbed and supported her head with one hand, while the arm rested on her left knee.

Nodding in understanding, the weather witch sat down next to her. "Did he say anything?"

The redhead pulled a face and shook her head before she buried her face on her arms. "I destroyed the best thing I ever had…," she sobbed crying and made Ororo giving her a shocked look.

"Don't say that!"

"You've seen him, haven't you?" Jean asked her, her voice thick with tears. "If he looks at me, I'm only waiting for him to stab me. He hates me…"

Shaking her head, her friend stroked over her hair gently. "You have to give him time, Jean! He just came back for real yesterday… He has to assimilate everything that has happened to him first."

"I know…," Jean replied and ran a hand through her hair while she still held her head. "It's just… I wanted him back so badly. And he has no idea what I've been through… Thinking that he's dead, then his doppelganger, then he stands in front of me and tried to kill me because he was brainwashed…" She sighed heavily. "How can I make this clear to him if he doesn't give me the chance to? How?"

"Just let him calm down a bit… And you know that he's listening, even if he ignores you," Ororo replied and wiped away her friend's tears. "And Logan could never hate you. He's offended or disappointed, but he could never hate you, Jean!"

Taking her opposite's hands into hers all of a sudden Jean gave her a begging look. "Could you try and explain it to him? Just tell him what I'd to endure…"  
"Jean…"

"I know that it doesn't excuse that I cheated…but…," the redhead went on and shook her head. "I just want him to understand it…to know it…"

Seeing the despair in her friend's eyes, Ororo finally nodded. "I'll try… But I can't promise anything! You know how stubborn he is…"

* * *

On his way to the garage, Logan searched for his keys in his pockets; not paying attention to where he was actually going. Bumping into someone, he looked up growling in anger and suddenly felt even more pissed than before. This person was definitely the last one he wanted to see now. "Hey," Emma purred and smiled at him; obviously very happy to see him. Looking down the corridors, she checked that no one was close by. "Good that I see you. I wanted to ask if we could meet again later?"

"Why would I meet you?" Logan grunted and kept on looking for the keys. He always put them into his pockets, so where the hell were they now?

Hearing her giggle, she stepped closer and stroked down his chest; not noticing the look he gave her. "To continue the fun we had the last time?" Shrieking, when he suddenly pushed her roughly away, Emma looked at him completely shocked when he began to growl at her menacingly.

"You're the last one I'd have fun with," Logan spat and glared at her full of hatred.

Frowning and surprised, she tried to read his mind, but noticed soon that it was impossible. Crossing her arms, she tilted her head a bit and cocked an eyebrow self assured. "It was you who quiet enjoyed yourself a lot the last time…," she gave back. "Don't tell me you go back to that girly bitch of yours?" Shrieking in shock, she was about to scream for help, when Logan leapt at her all of a sudden and pinned her roughly against the wall.

Furiously, he bared his teeth growling and felt his claws cutting through his skin a bit. "Call her again like that and you're dead, got that?" he hissed in a low voice and made her shiver. "And news to ya, baby. It wasn't me you'd fun with, but an imposter sent by our enemies!" Letting go of her, he didn't care that she fell to the ground. Quivering in fear, Emma held back a sob when tears ran down her cheeks. She was more than afraid of him, especially by looking into his cold eyes. "And last warning!" Logan added through gritted teeth while he turned around to leave. "Touch me again and you'll never touch anything again!" Pulling her legs close, she couldn't help but stare at him when he left.

Pausing like this for a while, she finally got up slowly and ran a hand through her face before she gave the spot where Logan had stood before a spiteful look. "You think a lot of yourself, you bastard!" she hissed and made her way to Charles' office. Before she opened the door, a thought came to her mind and she smiled. Looking at her clothes, she did short work on them first…

The Professor, who was gathered in the room with Scott, Ororo and Hank looked up when the door was opened, just to gasp in the next minute. "What happened to you?" he asked the picture of misery who had just entered and also the others were staring at her shocked.

"Nothing…," Emma stuttered crying and handed him a CD. "I only wanted to tell you that I'm done with my work. Cerebro is updated and repaired again…" Smiling wryly, she turned around again when Scott stopped her.

"Who did this to you?" he asked her worriedly and looked down at her completely unable to think straight.

Emma waved off and wrapped her arms around her body. "It's nothing…really…"

"Emma," Charles said sternly and moved around the table with a dark look on his face. "I want to know exactly what happened to you!"

* * *

A few hours later after Logan had taken off he parked his bike in the garage again. Even if driving around a bit hadn't helped much, he knew at least what he would tell his children. And he was dying to see them again. Putting off his helmet, he placed it back into one of the shelves as he suddenly caught three scents behind him. Cocking an eyebrow at his three teammates, he slowly began to open his leather jacket while eyeing them suspiciously. "Okay, what is it now?" he asked when Hank, Scott and Peter came closer. Before he could react, they had grabbed him in a very firm grip, which made it impossible for him to move an inch. Not knowing what was wrong all of a sudden, they dragged him away and he realized once more that he didn't suck as a teacher as much as he thought. The grip they held him in was something he'd taught them and they did a very good job in making him immobile. "Damn it, what's wrong?" he barked and struggled to get free, while the berserker in him got furious.

"Logan, I warn you!" Hank hissed angrily and strengthened his grip on a point on Logan's shoulder, which made the mutant underneath him hiss in pain. Yeah, he really taught them well… "Don't try anything stupid, or you'll regret it!"

"We'll see who regrets something later, Furball!" Logan growled and tensed his muscles, when they reached Charles' office. Scott pushed the door open and they entered.

Looking around, Logan quickly took notice of who was in the room, until his eyes stopped at Emma. And he saw her cold smirk. Instantly, his blood began to boil in rage. Feeling how the others let go of him, he used his chance to push Scott against the wall; hearing a loud painful hiss when this one hit his wounded shoulder again.

"Logan," Charles said in a very dangerous voice and gave him a cold look. He held his arms folded in front of his mouth, while his arms rested on the armrest of his wheelchair. Never a good sign…not at all…

"What is this shit here about?" Logan immediately barked furiously and slapped Peter's hand away when this one wanted to grab him again. "Don't even think about touching me, bub!" he hissed and glared at him warningly.

Shaking his head, the Professor narrowed his eyes. "What has gotten into you, can you tell me that? What were you thinking?" he asked his X-Man aloud.

"I'm rather interested in what YOU are thinking?" this one replied and stepped forward, but was immediately grabbed by Hank and Peter again. "Damn it, let go of me!"

"Please, can I go?" Emma cried and gave everyone a scared look.

Laying a hand on her shoulder, Ororo pulled her close. "He won't touch you, I promise!"

Cocking an eyebrow when he saw it, Logan couldn't help but chuckle. "What did you tell them, huh?" he asked her through clenched teeth and looked at her more closely. He scanned her from head to toe and noticed that her clothes were torn, while she had bruises on her wrists, lip and head. "What happened to you, can you tell me that?"

"Don't fool us, you asshole!" Scott roared and grabbed his collar furiously. "You tried to rape her, so stop acting as if you don't know what's going on!"

Looking at him with a complete blank expression, Logan's eyes switched to Emma and back again. "I.did.what?" he asked in disbelief and was hit by his opposite in the next second, when the door opened behind them and Jean entered.

"What's going on here?" she asked, since she'd heard the voices down the corridor. Seeing how Logan was kept immobile, her heart instantly began to race. The first thing she thought was that he wasn't his old self again and that she had to go through everything once more. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Hank asked her through gritted teeth. "Look at Emma and then guess!"

Doing so, the redhead's eyes grew wide before she stared at Logan. "What did you do?" she asked him in a whisper and looked at Scott when he gave her a look.

"He attacked her and tried to rape her," he told her bluntly and made Jean frown.

"I didn't do anything, you fucking idiot!" Logan roared and the two X-Men clearly had trouble to control him. Feeling how Hank hit a nerve on his back again, his legs got numb and he landed on the ground with them holding him there. "Damn it, if you're not letting me go within the next second, you'll regret it!" he barked and his eyes began to darken.

"Logan, I really can't believe it!" Charles said and glared at him. "I really don't understand this. I asked you yesterday if you where normal again and believed you… How can you attack a woman like that?" Shaking his head, he turned to the still shocked Jean. "I want you to take your daughters and son and move into another room before he hurts them, too! I'm not allowing that he stays here, nor that the children will ever get close to him again, do you hear me?"

Feeling his heart racing in his chest, Logan stared at him. "You're not taking my kids away from me, Chuck!"

"It's exactly what we'll do," Scott replied and looked down on him.

"Fine," Logan hissed and let Wolverine take over a bit more. "You just passed the death sentence on you, bub!"

Jean, who had looked at him the whole time through, suddenly began to shake her head. "He wouldn't do something like that!" she said aloud and looked at the others.

"Jean, I know it's another shock for you, but…," Charles began but she cut him off.

"No! Logan would never attack a woman like that!" she said again and heard him roaring when he got angrier. "Let go off him!" she yelled at Hank and Peter in anger, but they didn't react. "I said let him go!"

"Jean, listen!" Scott tried but stopped when he saw that her eyes were shining like fire. "Look at Emma and then start thinking!"

"Logan didn't do it!" she hissed and pushed Hank and Peter off him. "Don't tell me you believe her more than him? Who do you know longer?"

Sighing, Ororo let go of Emma and stepped closer. "She told us every detail, Jean. How do you know that he's not fooling us again?"

Chuckling darkly, Logan crossed his arms. "Right… I am the bad guy here and want to kill ya all. Got that!" Growling at Hank and Peter when they came closer again, he extracted his claws. "Last warning!" he hissed and switched his eyes to Emma. "What did you tell them, huh?"

"The truth!" she said barely audible and backed off. "How could you do this to me? I trusted you!" Beginning to cry, Jean suddenly narrowed her eyes.

"Logan, I want you to pack your things and leave! And don't even dare to return," Charles said sternly and met the glaring gaze of his opposite. "I don't want to see you here ever again!"

Snorting, Logan retracted his claws and was about to turn, when Jean grabbed his arm. "If you throw him out, I will go, too, Charles! And not only me, also the children," she shot back angrily. Noticing that Scott wanted to say something, she silenced him with a wave of her hand. "Logan didn't do it!" Suddenly her head shot up when she saw a glow in Emma's eyes. "What are you doing?" she hissed all of a sudden and let go of her husband's arm, while he also stared at the woman behind Charles.

"Nothing! Did he already messed you up enough to make you imagine things?" Emma purred and narrowed her eyes while she obviously concentrated.

Gritting her teeth furiously, Jean's body began to glow fiery and she pushed the woman against the wall. "Stay out of my head!" she hissed and slammed her against the ceiling angrily. Hitting her head hard, Emma fell unconscious to the ground and a loud groaning suddenly echoed through the room.

"What happened"?" Ororo asked in confusion and looked around, but also the others gave her confused looks. Noticing the pissed look Logan gave them, they had to frown.

"You just accused Logan of raping Emma and told him to never come back," Jean explained and eyed the woman on the ground in hate.

"What?" Hank asked shocked and still held his head. Looking at Logan, who avoided his gaze, he shook his head. "No…"

"She manipulated you by controlling your minds," the redhead said and snorted. "I told you that I don't want her to be here. I told you she's the enemy!"

"Jean…I'm sorry, but…," Ororo apologized and still couldn't believe her ears. "God, Logan, I'm so sorry! But the last thing I remember was her entering and then…nothing…"

"You know that we would never believe something like that!" Hank added and gave his friend a pleading look. "You have to believe us!"

Snorting, Logan shook his head. "He would!" he said and nodded at Scott.

"Logan…," that one began, but was cut of by him.

"Save your breath!"

"Logan, please forgive us!" Charles began and still couldn't believe that he let himself being controlled by someone else. "I'm so sorry, but I don't even remember what I said…"

"That you would take my kids away from me and that I wouldn't see them again," Logan said hissing and still had trouble to control himself. "And I said that you just passed the death sentence on you, bub!"

Shaking his head, Charles ran a hand over his forehead. "I would never do this! Logan, I know you are not capable of hurting others voluntarily. So please…"

Waving off, Logan cracked his neck to get rid of the stiffness Hank's attack had him left with. "Just one thing, Furball!" he said and coked an eyebrow at his teammate. "Next time you tell me in class that ya don't get how to do the immobile grips correctly…I'll ram my claws into you personally, got that?"

"Sorry if we hurt you," this one apologized and Logan could tell that he really felt like that.

"Whatever." Turning around he nodded towards Emma. "I don't want to see this manipulative bitch around here anymore or I'll forget that she's a woman!" he hissed and Charles nodded.

"She won't stay here, Logan. That's for sure!" he assured him and turned to Jean. "And I should have listened to you back then. I'm sorry!"

Only nodding, Jean looked at Logan insecurely, but saw that he only gave her a glare. "Logan…," she began but he opened the door.

"Don't even think that helping me changes anything!" he only said and left, leaving her biting her lip hard.

* * *

A few hours later, Logan knocked on the door to the twins' room and opened it; finding his three children on the ground playing with their stuffed animals. Looking at their father, they immediately stopped and waited. "Hey…," he said softly and entered before he closed the door behind him. "What are ya guys doin'?" Kneeling down next to them, he watched them closely.

"Playing a game," Rachel replied calmly and held her favorite toy close.

"Right…," he nodded and suddenly didn't know what he actually wanted to say.

"Were we too loud?" Lily suddenly asked barely audible and gave him an insecure look, which made him frown immediately.

"No, what makes ya think that?" Logan asked her in confusion and noticed that she was plucking at her wolf.

"Well, last week you were angry with us because you said we were too loud…," Jack replied and avoided his gaze.

Looking pissed, Logan nodded again. Finally, he sat down on the ground cross-legged and looked at them for a moment. "Stop playin' for a second and sit down here, will ya?" Obeying, they sat down next to him, while he thought about a possible way to begin. "Look… Some thinks have been completely strange lately, right?"

"You mean you have," his son replied but didn't look up.

"Yeah," his father said and sighed. "But you know…the guy who'd been here in the past weeks wasn't me…" Noticing that his kids began to frown, he knew it would even be harder than he thought. "He looked like me, sounded like me, but it wasn't me…"

"What do you mean, daddy?" Rachel asked him confused and pulled her toy close.

"You know that there are bad guys out there, right?" Logan asked them calmly and they nodded. "And those guys sent someone who looked like me. Who was supposed to make you believe it was me…"

"Like a shapeshifter?" his youngest asked him and he nodded, surprised about how fast she already thought.

"Yeah…"

"But where were you then?" Lily asked him and finally met her father's gaze.

"With the bad guys," Logan replied truthfully, knowing that it would confuse them even more. Being someone who never talked around the bush, he really had trouble for the first time to be completely honest.

"And why?" Jack demanded to know and narrowed his eyes a bit. Watching his father think and hearing him sigh, he hoped that it wasn't what he was thinking right now.

Running a hand through his hair, Logan looked on the ground briefly. "Well, let's say the bad guys wanted to use me to hurt the good guys. But the important thing is…," he quickly added and looked at them again. "…the guy that was here wasn't me, all right?" His eyes switched to each one of his children. "You know that I love you more than anything else and could never treat ya badly…"

Jack shrugged while he had his arms crossed and looked at his sisters. "Told ya so!" Hearing it, Logan had to frown, when Lily suddenly plucked at her wolf nervously once more.

"Was there a silver man?" she asked him barely audible.

Frowning first before he recalled that Apocalypse was in fact silver, he nodded slowly. "Yeah," he replied and tilted his head a bit to have a look on her. "What's with him, pumkin'?"

Looking up, she bit her lip a bit. "I told mommy that he hurt you," she replied calmly and looked away again. "Did he?"

Knowing that he had to lie know, Logan shook his head. "Not really, darlin'. I'm fine."

"Good…"

Smiling at her softly, he opened his arms. "Come here!"

Sitting down on her father's lap, the girl wrapped her arms around him firmly while he kissed her on the cheek and pulled her close. "I didn't like him. He was mean to mommy…," Lily said and cuddled up to him.

"And us!" Jack added looking at his father.

"What did he do?" this one demanded to know darkly and already felt his blood beginning to boil in hate. After Rachel had also sat down on his lap, Jack joined his sisters, too.

"He made mommy cry," Rachel said calmly and grabbed her father's shirt firmly.

"And he didn't help Ray when this idiot attacked her," Jack added angrily.

"Who attacked you, Ray?" Logan asked his youngest and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Keith," Lily replied and looked up.

"Who's that?"

"New student," his son said and shrugged. "And an asshole!" Knowing that he wasn't allowed to talk like that, he couldn't help it. To his surprise, his father didn't gave him a sermon.

"And what did he do?" Logan asked, not caring about the a-word for a moment and looked to and fro between them; feeling how Rachel clung tighter to him.

"He said Ray was adopted or found in a trash bin, cause she doesn't look like Lil' and me."

Narrowing his eyes in anger, Logan pulled Rachel closer when she began to sob. After a while he made her look at him. "It's not true, darlin', okay?," he said lovingly and wiped her tears away gently, despite his wish to destroy something. Or better someone with the name Keith. "You're our baby and nothin' can change that. So don't listen to what others tell ya."

"I know…," the girl sniffed and clung to him again.

Nudging his father softly, Jack gave him a lop-sided smirk. "I already kicked his butt, dad!"

Smirking back, while he cocked an eyebrow in amusement, Logan nodded. "Good!"

Moving a bit, Lily hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you, daddy."

"Not only you did," Jack added and clung to him, too. "That idiot couldn't even help me with my hair…"

Chuckling, Logan pulled them close, when Rachel kissed him, too. "I missed you, too…," she said calmly and smiled slightly.

"That guy was no fun!" his son added and made his father nod playfully.

"Oh, so I'm fun, eh?" he asked and began to tickle them, while they began to laugh aloud. Fighting with each other playfully, the kids tried to pin him to the ground together when the door opened all of a sudden. Turning their heads, they saw that it was Jean. When the redhead met Logan's cold glare, she immediately looked down. "Dinner's ready. Come down, will ya?" she said calmly and smiled at her children briefly; being glad that obviously everything was fine between them and their father again.

After she left, Logan sat up and nodded to the door. "Come on, let's go!"

"Do you carry us?" Rachel asked him and watched him getting up completely while he cocked an eyebrow at her playfully.

"All of you?"

"Yeah!" the girl cheered and held up her arms.

"Me on the back!" Jack immediately said and jumped up.

Sighing, Logan kneeled down so that his son could climb on his shoulders, before he pulled Lily and Rachel up into his arms. Walking to the door, he smirked at them. "Geez, you kids are heavy!" he joked and they giggled. "What did they give you? Chocolate milk only?"

Since it was Sunday evening, the dinner took place in the huge dining room on the lower level. Reaching it, Logan noticed that nearly all heads turned towards him when he entered. Letting go of his daughters first after he brought them over to their stools, he slowly got down to his knees, so that Jack could jump off, too. Afterwards, he sat down on his stool; ignoring Jean and turning instantly to Ororo. "Who's Keith?" he asked her in a low voice and watched her putting her glass down.

"They told you, didn't they?" the woman replied sighing, knowing that this would mean trouble for the boy. "It's the blonde boy next to Luke on table three." Watching him turning towards it, she looked at him closely. "Charles already punished him for being so cruel…"

"Don't care, 'Ro! No one messes with my kids, ya know that!" Logan grunted. "What's his first subject tomorrow?"

"Math…," Jean replied barely audible, since Ororo had to think about it for a while. Not looking at her, Logan slowly began to eat, when the weather witch next to him raised her voice again.

"So, you talked to the kids?"

"Yeah," he nodded and sipped on his beer; knowing that it was obviously his friend's doing to apologize to him again. Usually he was not allowed to drink beer in front of the younger students. Smirking, he cocked a knowing eyebrow at her. "Thanks!"

Smiling briefly, she nodded. "What did you tell them?"

He shrugged. "The truth. What else?"

"And they understood it?" she asked him in disbelief, while he gave her a look.

"They ain't dumb, 'Ro!" Logan grunted.

"Yeah, I know. But… It's a miracle to me that they understand something some of us still can't…"

"What's so difficult to understand it?" he asked her in return. "I was replaced by an idiot, he fucked up, I killed him, end of story!"

Ororo couldn't help but smile slightly. "I doubt you explained it like that to your kids, Logan…" Only smirking, he continued to eat.

Afterwards, he leant against the wall on the outside, arms crossed and looked at every student very closely that left the dining room. Seeing a blonde boy, he grabbed him quickly and shoved him aside.

"W…what?" Keith stuttered and his eyes grew wide when he realized who was standing in front of him.

Glaring at the boy, Logan narrowed his eyes. "So, you're the bastard who thinks he's the king here, huh?" he hissed and felt the boy beginning to quiver. "Listen to me closely, bub! You'll go to Ray and apologize to her, got that? And if I ever hear that you bully her, the twins or any other kid of this school ever again, you gonna pay for it! Understood?" Nodding quickly, Keith was close to start crying. "And tomorrow you can forget about math. You'll meet me at 8 a.m. on time at the pond and do some work in the garden until I tell you ya can go, got that?"

"Y…yeah…," Keith stuttered and bit his lip.

"And now piss off!" Logan hissed and watched amused how the boy nearly fell to the ground since he wanted to run quicker than his feet could actually carry him. Noticing Bobby, who came closer, he crossed his arms. "What's wrong, kid?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

Looking down the corridor, Bobby gave him a sign to follow him a bit. Reaching a corner, he made sure again that both of them were alone. "You know about the agreement I made with Rogue, right?"

"That she brings Isa Friday's and you bring her back Sunday's," Logan nodded. "What about it?"

Running a hand through his short blonde hair, Bobby's face became tensed. "She obviously forgets about it. She didn't bring her every Friday and last time I met her in the park, she even refused to let me spent time with my daughter. I mean, she's also my kid for God's sake and I've a right to see her. It already sucks that she has her during the whole week and I can only see Isa on the weekend and lately not even every damn weekend."

Nodding, Logan understood what he meant. "So, what do you want me to do?" he asked bluntly, knowing that Bobby definitely wanted him to do more than only listening.

"Can you talk with Rogue?" the young man asked him pleadingly.

"It's a thing between the two of you, kid."

"I know, but she doesn't even listen to me or even talks to me," Bobby replied.

"Because she caught you and Jubes?" Logan asked him and noticed the slight blush and change of heartbeat in his opposite.

"It's not what everyone thinks!" his opposite said, but Logan knew better. His senses never lied. "It's just… Isa's your Godchild and Rogue and you are very close. So she'll listen to you. Please, Logan, talk to her, will ya?"

Sighing, the adult ran a hand through his hair and didn't say anything for a while, while Bobby gave him pleading looks in puppy-dog-eyes-mode. "'Kay."

"Thanks!" the young man said happily and smiled. "It's really good to have you back, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, stop buttering me up, bub!" Logan waved off and buried his hands in his pockets, when Ororo approached. "And what do you want now?" he asked her stressed.

"Charles wants to see you and the adult X-Men in the Conference Room," she said confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope," Logan grunted. "Now, or can it wait until the kids are in bed?"

"Well, we can go downstairs already and I tell him that you'll be there in a minute," she replied and watched him nodding before he left.

Upstairs, Logan waited until Jean had already left, before he entered the twins' rooms; stopping at Lily's bed to cock an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to sleep here, tonight," Ray replied and gave him a pleading look.

Knowing that his kids were up to no good if they slept together in one room, Logan sighed. "If I hear the tiniest noise, you're back in your bed, got that?" She nodded. "Good."

"Do you read a bedtime story, daddy?" Lily asked him and knew exactly which look she had to give him to make him go soft.

"You're a manipulative thing," he smirked at her and she only grinned at him. "Fine, which book did we stop with?" he asked and stopped at the shelves opposite him. Searching through them, he finally took a blue book out of it and held it up. "Peter Pan, right?" he asked them and they nodded, while they already took their casual positions to listen to him. Sitting down cross-legged on the ground, Logan searched through the pages until he'd found what he was looking for.

"But with voices!" Jack demanded and pulled his wolf closer while he waited for him to start. "And the ticking of the crocodile!"

"Didn't mommy already read something?" he asked his kids suspiciously.

"Can I say the word with s, daddy?" the boy asked and saw how his dad cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Go ahead!"

Smirking, the boy bent forward a bit so that only his father could hear it. "Mommy sucks in making voices!"

Chuckling, the adult nodded. "'Kay," Logan said smirking and cleared his throat before he began to read aloud…

* * *

After he'd made sure that his kids were really sleeping, Logan walked down to the still half destroyed basement. Looking at the mess he'd caused here, he began to guess how long it would probably take until everything was repaired again. The shining blue-greyish walls were either black or half burned now, while the ceiling looked as if it would crash down any minute. But he new that some powers held everything together, so he didn't had to worry that the whole mansion would collapse one night. With his hands buried in his pockets, he gave in the code on the small panel next to the Conference Room and waited for the door to open. Inside, he saw that nearly everyone was gathered in it. The Professor as always on the head of the large table with the big screen behind him. On his right sat Scott, Mystique, Ororo, Kurt and Hank, while on the left were Jean, Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty and Peter. Walking past them, he took the last empty seat on the left right next to Charles. "So, what is it?" Logan asked him and leant back a bit, while Charles gave him a brooding look.

"Logan, since the past two months have been very…disturbing and since we also don't know what really happened," he began and made a pause to fold his hands. "I wanted to ask you if you would allow me to read your mind."

Cocking an eyebrow at him, Logan snorted. "Now you want to read my mind and when I asked you to do it, you refused… Strange, huh?"

"Logan, he…," Scott began but was immediately cut off.

"Shut up!" his opposite growled at him in hate. "You're the last voice I want to hear in this room, dickhead!" Raising his hand in defiance, Scot snorted. "So, you want to read my mind. And why's everyone here? Wanna give them a bedtime story?"

"This blonde bitch has added a function to Cerebro," Mystique replied calmly and knew from the way Logan looked at her that he didn't mind her to explain it to him. "With this addition, Charles can read minds and project what he sees in it to a computer. This one visualizes it and sends it to the screen here." She pointed behind the Professor to the big screen.

Thinking about it, Logan had to admit that he didn't like it at all to be read like a book in which everyone could turn the pages. Therefore, he crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow at his team. "So, where's the popcorn?" he grunted rather pissed.

"Logan, I know it's not easy for you," Charles tried to soothe him; feeling the stress the mutant radiated even if he stayed cool from the outer appearance. "But we really have to know what happened. Jean told me that she was too weak to fight Apocalypse, so we have to know our enemy."

"She wasn't too weak," Logan corrected him and shook his head, while the redhead next to him frowned.

"But you've seen it," she said and received a glare. "I couldn't fight him…"

Turning back to the Professor, he still shook his head. "If she thought about it, she'd notice that her powers were blocked by the cloak I wore. The fact that she was still able to summon her powers shows that she's stronger than him," he explained, while Jean bit her lip and looked down since she'd noticed his undertone. "At least she was stronger in that fight and would have beaten him. But I don't know how strong he's for real…"

"What do you mean?" Hank asked him. "

"As far as I know he hasn't his full power. The thing she fought against was only an astral form."

"Logan, what were you doing in the basement at all?" the Professor asked him frowning.

Shrugging, Logan tried to remember the order he was given. "He wanted to get me something," he replied and thought hard. "A file…"

"Cerebra file?" Hank asked him quickly and exchanged a short glance with Charles.

"Yeah," Logan nodded and noticed the weird looks. "What about it?"

"The file lists known mutants," the Professor explained and had his eyes fixed on the glass table. "Including their strength, weaknesses, affiliation… Everything." Cocking an eyebrow at him, Logan narrowed his eyes a bit. "Did you get the file, Logan?"

"No, since I've never heard of it before, don't know if it's a computer, simple file, disc, whatsoever…" Hearing the relieved gasps, he became even more suspicious. "So what?"

"If Apocalypse had gotten his hand on it, he would have been able to locate the strongest mutants of the planet," Hank said and shook his head. "That would have been a disaster for us…"

"And why did you place bombs everywhere?" Ororo asked him frowning.

"Don't ask me," Logan grunted and had to brood. "So, you wanna read my mind," he said after a while and gave the Professor a look. "Then two things, bub! First, the kids go out, second, I'll kick your butt if I get a headache or nightmares again, got that?"

Nodding, Charles looked at the younger mutants. "Would you leave, please?"

"But why?" Jubilee asked angrily. "We are also part of the team…"

Bending forward, Logan gave her a warning look. "Because I say so."

"So, what?" the young woman replied pouting. "We have a right to know, too!"

"And I've the right to give ya orders," he growled back and narrowed his eyes. "There's the door. Get out!" Groaning the younger X-Men left and returned to the upper levels; listening to Jubilees complaints about a mean Wolvie.

"Follow me," Charles said and moved towards the door. Looking rather pissed off, Logan sighed annoyed and got up; following him to Cerebro. Waiting for the door to scan the Professor's eyes, he was surprised that it still worked after he'd nearly blown it up. Inside, he was asked to either lie down or sit down without moving. Cocking and eyebrow at him, Logan looked around and complaint about not even being offered a pillow, when he laid down, with his arms crossed behind his head. Looking up when Charles put the helmet on, he felt his heart beginning to kick into high gear. "Did anyone test this shit so far?" he asked and watched his opposite turning around.

"No," Charles replied and noticed the raised eyebrow twitching a bit. "You're save Logan. Nothing will happen to you."

"You know what can happen if I'm locked into a room and freak out, right?" the X-Man said warningly and saw him nodding.

"I know. We've seen what you did to the cell." Activating the machine, Charles began to concentrate. "Just relax…"

"Easy for ya to say, bub!" Logan snorted and closed his eyes. It didn't take long and the round room began to change. Instead of glowing red or white as usual, it began to glow into a dark blue when the machine connected with Charles' mind. This one concentrated on what he saw in Logan's mind. Pushed pieces of memories and pictures aside until he'd found what he was looking for. With a tensed look on his face, he sat unmoving in his wheelchair and concentrated as hard as necessary on the images he saw; feeling that the berserker in Logan fought back. "You have to relax, Logan…," he said once more, but this time mentally and tried to lull the man into sleep. Noticing that it was useless, since Wolverine refused to let him in, he forced the man into sleep and was finally able to get a hold on the memory he wanted to see. Activating the new machine, he felt the screen in the Conference Room turning on and connected Logan's mind with his and Cerebro.

Attentively, the X-Men stared at the screen; Jean more tensed and frightened than the others. She was afraid of what she'd see. Seeing the first images of the memory, her eyes grew wide and she jumped up gasping in shock, while the others looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Ororo asked her worriedly, since the redhead covered her mouth with her hand. "Jean?"

"It's…it's what I dreamed at night," Jean replied shaking and had trouble breathing when tears came up again by recalling the nightmare she'd back then. "It's exactly what I dreamed at night…"

"You dreamed about the crash?" Scott asked her surprised.

"Not only I did…," she said barely audible and sat down very slowly. "Lily, too."

"Hold on a second," he said a bit louder. "Your kids already display some power and we don't know?"

"Charles knows," Jean gave back and gave him a look. "They are not a threat, Scott, so stop giving me that look!"

"Does Logan know?" he asked her instead and crossed his arms.

"No…," she replied in a whisper and looked at the screen again; seeing from Logan's perspective, how Sunfire turned around to look at him…

_Meeting the eyes of Sunfire, who looked at him scared to death, Logan closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, his hazel eyes widened in shock. Frowning, Sunfire turned his head again and screamed; covering his face with his arms. Hearing his comrade's screams, Logan closed his eyes tightly…_

"Damn…there was the sound," Scott said and cursed. "Why did he close his eyes…"

"Maybe, because he thought he was dying?" Ororo nearly yelled at him when she walked around the table to comfort Jean.

Working on a computer that made single pictures of the memory, Mystique frowned. "There were two mutants," she suddenly said and looked at the screen again which was still black. "One had grabbed Logan, the other had thrown another mutant into the jet. They disappeared shortly before the jet crashed…"

"The third body we found," Hank said to Kurt and this one nodded.

"So we know where this one came from," the blue mutant replied and looked at the screen again. The screen was still completely black, but they suddenly noticed that heavy pants could be heard. Suddenly, it lightened up a bit…

_Panting heavily, Logan stared at a door that was opened. He had to close his eyes since the light was so bright that it blinded him. He felt frightened, absolutely scared to death since he couldn't figure out what was going on. He had no clue if he was dead and had landed in hell or was in some kind of twilight world and everything he'd done was coming back to him now…His heart tore his chest apart, while he felt cold sweat on his forehead when he heard loud, heavy steps coming closer. Staring at the spot, it didn't take long and silver metal came into view. Staring at it, completely unable to move and tell his claws to extract, Logan's eyes saw how a large silver hand reached out for him, while shining yellow eyes glared down on him. Panting, he did the first thing he could think of and began to growl menacingly. Suddenly the cold glowing eyes changed and appeared joyful to him. Not knowing what to think of it, he frowned when the thing in front of him gave a sign. Feeling hands making a rough grab, a loud frightened scream soon filled the room…_

Beginning to shake while tears ran down her face, Jean looked away, pulled her legs close and buried her face in her hands. Seeing how the redhead suffered by seeing the memory, Ororo laid a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to look at it…," she said softly but Jean shook her head and heaved a deep, irregular breath. Biting her lip, the weather witch nodded and let go of her shoulder again, to take her hand into hers.

_Opening his eyes again, Logan gasped when he directly looked into the ugliest face he'd ever seen. He couldn't tell what this thing in front of him was. He looked too human to be a machine, but less human to really count as one. Gritting his teeth, while he was firmly tied to a cold metallic table, he began to growl again. "Who are you?" he hissed and saw the thing smiling._

"_We meet at last Wolverine!" the thing said and its yellow eyes glowed again. "I'm your master, Apocalypse."_

"_Yeah, what else are ya dreaming of, bub?" Logan snorted scornful and glared at him. "What the fuck is this shit about?" _

"_You'll be my servant," Apocalypse replied and raised his metallic arms in the air. "I'll make you the leader of my horseman, Wolverine. You'll be the first to serve under me and help me to get what's mine."_

_Cocking an eyebrow, Logan gave him an arrogant look. "And what's it gonna be?" he asked cynically. "A pony farm?"_

_Giving a low chuckle, the huge mutant crossed his arms in front of his mighty chest. "You'll be my servant, Wolverine. And there's nothing you can do against it!" Giving a sign, the table began to move and forced Logan into a straight position. "I'll unleash your true nature and make you even more powerful than your enemies ever imagined. And then you'll join me in the glory days of a new world."_

"_Sorry, bub," Logan replied despite his inner alarm screaming at him to run. "Don't have a thing for guys, ya know…"_

_Glaring at him, Apocalypse face came closer. "Let's begin, shall we?" he snarled and grabbed the head of his opposite in a very firm grip. Screaming in pain, Logan tensed his muscles violently, while he thought his skull was torn apart. Watching it joyfully, Apocalypse only smiled devilishly. "You'll rise as Death, the most powerful of my Horseman and you'll bring sorrow and destruction to the world. You'll help me to get back what's legally mine and do whatever I command you to do. Will you serve me?" he asked and narrowed his eyes, when he heard a painful hiss that was clearly a "no". Tightening his grip, his snarl became louder. "I ask you again, will you obey my commands?" Once more, Logan barely managed to reply with a "no", just to feel the unbearable pain rushing through his whole body and his voice failing him while he screamed his lungs out in pain. Desperately he tried to fight the blackness that was about to swallow him and held on to the memories his adversary was forcing away from him. Hearing his heartbeat, which was more than only out of control, roaring in his ears, he was forced to look at his enemy who's eyes glowed even stronger than before; were blinding him and pulling him more into blackness. "I ask you once more," Apocalypse hissed in a low snarl. "Are you Death, my loyal servant, leader of my Horseman who will do anything his master's command him to do?" Tightening the grip, which had easily smashed a normal head minutes ago, he forced his darkness into the mutant and felt satisfied how he became weaker. Noticing how the body in front of him became numb, he grinned darkly, when the eyes of his opposite became pitch-black. "That's good, give in to your master!" Letting go of him, Logan's head dropped forward and his muscles weren't tensed anymore. Even his breathing and heartbeat were even now. "Do you hear me, Death?" Apocalypse demanded to know and the mutant in front of him raised his head. _

"_Yes…"_

"_Yes, what?" he asked and his eyes glowed again._

"_Yes, master…"_

Breaking his concentration briefly, Charles looked at Logan, who was sweating heavily, while his muscles were tensed. Hearing the heavy pants, the Professor knew he couldn't go on like this forever. Still he had to know one more thing. Therefore, he reached out to Logan's mind and tried to put him back into a calm sleep. Waiting until he was relaxed again, Charles began anew…

_Watching Apocalypse pace in front of him, Death waited for his order. In the past weeks he had spent time with attacking and killing the mutants his master wanted to see dead. Had traveled the world to look for things his master had wanted and now he was told that the next order would be very special. Finally his master came to a halt and looked down on him. _

"_It's time to work a bit more on my plans," he said and crossed his arms, while his eyes were full of hatred. "I want you to break into a mansion in Westchester, New York. You'll go down to the basement and look for a file, which is called Cerebra File. Understood?"_

"_Yes master," Death nodded._

"_Afterwards, you destroy it," his opposite went on. "I don't care if you kill them all. Just kill everyone who gets into your way."_

"_As you wish," Death bowed and pulled the cloak over his face, when Apocalypse raised his voice again._

"_And if you see this treacherous Morph," his master spat and slammed his fist against a wall which shook dangerously. "Kill him for disobeying my orders and staying behind. I ordered him to come back immediately and he disobeyed me. And you know what happens to those who don't follow my orders, right?"_

"_Yes, master," Death replied and nodded._

"_Good, then do your work and return to me as soon as it's done!"_

"What's that?" Hank asked and looked at the screen which had turned off. "Why did it stop?"

"Because Logan has enough," Charles replied when he entered the room all of a sudden.

"How is he?" Jean asked barely audible and looked at him with a tearstained face.

"He's resting for now," the Professor soothed her and looked at the others. "And I think we should do the same now. I first have to let this news sink in. Mystique?"

"Yes?" the woman asked and closed her laptop.

"Logan told me before he went upstairs that Apocalypse ordered him to find seals. As far as I remember there was a document somewhere in the Cerebra files about seals, but I don't remember the context. Would you do the research on it?"

"Of course," she said nodding and got up to start with her work immediately.

"And now let's go to bed, it had been a long day," the Professor said softly and noticed how confused and stressed the others were. "We will talk about this tomorrow. But since we need Logan for it, we should do the same as he does now and get some rest."

"But he's really normal again, right?" Kurt asked him worriedly. "I mean…it's the Logan who had left here, isn't he?"

"From what I can tell yes, even if this clearly bothers him a lot," Charles nodded. "But he's not dangerous anymore if that is what you wanted to ask."

Nodding, Kurt got up and joined the others when they left together.

Upstairs, Ororo stopped at the door to the West Wing and gave Jean a worried look. "You'll be alright, right?" she asked her and the redhead nodded. "If something happens, wake us, okay?" Smiling at her briefly, she left with the others and Jean made her way upstairs; opening the door carefully. Seeing him sleeping on the sofa, she walked over to the bedroom and got a blanket from there. After spreading it over his body, she kneeled down next to Logan and stroked over his cheek gently. Sitting there for a while, she wiped away new tears when she recalled how much he'd suffered and how badly he was used by their new adversary. Kissing him tenderly, she stroked his cheek once more. "I love you…," Jean whispered before she turned around and entered the bedroom; not noticing that she was closely watched by him…

* * *

Laying awake for hours and being unable to sleep, Logan had already tried a lot. He'd smoked a cigar on the balcony, had strolled around the complete mansion, had trained for a few minutes and got bored very soon…and now he was lying on the sofa again and stared at the bedroom door. He heard her. Loud and clearly. And it was obvious to him, not only because he caught the strong odor of fear, that she had a terrible nightmare. First trying to ignore it, he couldn't do it anymore. Snorting, Logan finally got up and closed the bedroom door behind him. Carefully he sat down next to her on the edge of the bed, switched the light on and watched her. She was sweating heavily while she moved a lot in bed as if she was fighting against someone. Seeing the tears on her face, he could tell that it was really bad… Hearing her pleas to let her go, Logan knew what she was dreaming about. Touching her shoulder, he began to shake her, but she didn't react first. Shaking her heavier, Jean suddenly sat up with a frightened shriek and was about to slap him, when he grabbed her wrists firmly. Since she was wearing a shirt only and wasn't covered by the sheets, he could clearly see the visible bruises on her arms, abdomen and legs. And it made him furious to see it.

Panting, the redhead looked around in complete confusion, while her heart was hammering in her chest. Looking at him, she began to pull a face and sobbed heavily. Once more she'd dreamed how the imposter had forced himself on her, how he'd just pinned her to the bed and took from her what he'd wanted without caring that he was hurting her badly. Heaving deep, irregular breaths, Jean took notice that Logan had gotten up and was about to leave again. Quickly, she grabbed his hand crying. "Please, Logan, don't go…," she sobbed frightened and gave him a pleading look. "Please…" Meeting his gaze, while tears kept on running down her cheeks, she still sobbed heavily and quivered. Feeling how he pulled his hand away from her and walked over to the door, Jean shook her head and cried into her pillow. "Please, don't leave me alone…" Hearing how the door was closed by him, she had to cry even louder in despair. She needed him so badly right now. Knowing that the nightmare of a man still haunted her dreams at night, even now that Logan was back, scared her to death. Shrieking, when the bedside next to her began to move, Jean nearly fell over the edge when she turned around panting. Realizing that it was only Logan who had gotten his pillow from the sofa, she laid a hand on her chest to calm her racing heart. Being aware of his still distant eyes, she laid down again and switched the lights off mentally after he'd laid down, too. Not knowing what to think of it, Jean turned around onto her right side and closed her eyes. Feeling his hand touching her belly when he pulled her close, she shed a single tear again. She knew he didn't do it because they were fine again. He only did it to help her to find some sleep. Running a hand through her face, she heaved a deep breath. "Thank you," Jean whispered before she fell into a dreamless sleep again…

**That was it for now. I wrote the whole afternoon and evening on it. I started around 2 p.m. and now it is 9 p.m. but well…I couldn't stop. LOL Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks again to all reviewers. : ) You guys are great!!! I cancelled a scene between Ororo and Logan where she tries to make Jean's situation clear to him. Instead I came up with the idea of Emma manipulating the others, but well, I wanted to get rid off her. All other scenes where pre-written again. Except the talk between Logan and Kyle, Bobby and Logan and the whole scene in the Conference room and Cerebro, plus the memories. Well, please review and hope to see you next time again! See ya!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **_Since **AliasSpyCrazy** was the 200. reviewer of CHANGES, she had a wish free. Well, I hope I wrote the two scenes as you wanted them. The first one was Logan and Jean turning each other on during a boring meeting. Funny thing was: Before she stated this wish, I had already written a similar one. I only added a bit more talking to it. But it's not that hot, since the scene I had pre-written already contains the main action. ; ) I'll add the second one between Logan and his kids while I'm typing. Hope the scenes are as you've imagined them! Otherwise, you can kick my butt. ; ) **So, the ITALIC stuff is for you!** ; )_ **CORRECTED VERSION (Nov 21)!!!**

**Changes Sequel – I. Darkness Part 14**

A few days later, the X-Men thought about having a day out because up to now the Professor still hadn't got a clue how to proceed. Since Logan had told them that their new nemesis wasn't in possession of his full power, yet, Kitty and Jubilee had the idea of going shopping altogether. The only difficult now was to convince Logan to drive them to the next mall. After trying it for hours, everything that was needed was one pleading look of his kids and he finally gave in. Nevertheless, he hadn't expected that the drive to the mall would become that stressing for him, since his kids had figured that something went wrong between their parents…

_Sitting in the middle of the huge car right behind the driver's seat, the twins and Rachel kept on looking at each other while their father was concentrating on the freeway and their mother looked out of the window. They had figured for days now that something was quiet wrong. Instead of saying goodnight to them together as usual, one parent entered first and the other one followed after the first had left. During breakfast, lunch and dinner they also didn't speak one word with each other and it was no secret to them, too, that their father was obviously sleeping anywhere but at home at night. _

_Exchanging glances once more, while Kitty, Peter, Jubilee and Bobby sat behind them and also noticed the strange mood in the car, Jack finally shrugged and crossed his arms before he gave his father a suspicious look through the rear view. "Why are you not talking with each other?" he asked them aloud and could practically hear how his mother's heart kicked into high gear. On the back seats, the younger X-Men also looked at each other and hoped this wouldn't end in a fight. They'd noticed the look Logan gave his son._

"_It's nothin' to ya, Jack," Logan grunted and saw that Scott's car was still behind them. "So, leave it!"_

"_Well, it is," Lily said calmly and also looked at him. "We're your kids, you know…"_

"_Smart kids," Jubilee nodded and grinned slightly at her friends._

"_Why are you mad with mommy, daddy?" Rachel asked him and pouted in hope to get a satisfying answer._

_Turning around, Jean gave her three children a look. "You heard what daddy said, didn't you?"_

"_Yeah, but that wasn't an answer," her son replied and cocked an eyebrow at her. "We're not stupid, if you might think that!"_

"_Jack!" Logan said a bit louder and used a tone that always got instant results. "Last warning!"_

_Narrowing his eyes, the boy looked out of the window. "You're as mean as that idiot was," he mumbled in a whisper, but winced when he heard his father's warning growl. _

Now they walked through the mall with 11 mutants in total, Ororo and Kurt not included since they rather wanted to go swimming with their child and decided to split. While Bobby joined Kitty, Peter and Jubilee, Mystique had changed into her human form and went with Scott, so only Logan and Jean were left over with their three children.

Lily and Jack stuck to their father and one child was on each hand, while Rachel held onto her mother. Walking in silence for some time, the redhead stopped in front of a store and turned to her children. "You wanna go shopping for some clothes?"

Smiling happily, since she absolutely loved it, Rachel immediately cheered. "Yeah!"

"But I wanted to go to the toy store," Lily complained and pouted; looking at her father for help, since she knew how much he hated shopping for clothes.

"Yeah, me, too!" Jack nodded in agreement and gave his mother a begging look not to torture him by shoving him into that store.

"We can go afterwards, okay?" Jean said and instantly the eyes of her twins went into puppy-dog-mode.

"But I don't like shopping for clothes, mommy. It's boring…," the girl pouted and Logan couldn't help but smirk slightly. He would say something, but he knew his twins did a good job so far to save him from this store.

Sighing, Jean ran a hand through her hair; noticing the look Rachel gave her. "Okay, then daddy goes with the two of you to a toy store and we meet in an hour at the café over there."

"Come on," Logan said and took the hands of the twins again; leaving with them while the redhead watched him closely with a sad look, before she turned to her youngest again with a smile. "Let's go, shall we?"

* * *

"Ah, Jubes!" Kitty groaned and tried to get her friend away from the gambling machine. "You're even worse than a kid. Now come on, we want to go and get some ice cream!" 

"Just one more try, okay?" her fried smiled pleadingly and quickly put another coin into the machine.

"Can't you say something?" Kitty asked Bobby harshly and joined her husband again.

"Why me?" he asked surprised and switched from the DVD's to her; noticing the cocked eyebrow and crossed arms of her. "What?" he added slightly annoyed and folded his arms, too.

"Damn, I hate you!" Jubilee cursed and kicked the machine with one foot. "Can I try again?"

Groaning, Bobby grabbed her hand and shoved her away and out of the store. "No, you can't!"

"You're even meaner than Wolvie, ya know that?" the girl complained and pouted. "Okay, what now?"

"I finally want to have my ice!" Kitty said annoyed and dragged Peter to the next café she saw. "Can you get one?" she smiled brightly at him. Nodding, he kissed her briefly, before he went over to the woman behind the counter. "See? That's how you've got to do it!"

"Do what?" Jubilee asked her in confusion and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Well, you've got a man next to you, so try it for yourself," Kitty shrugged and took a seat in a corner.

"Hm…," the other young woman made and turned to Bobby who had briefly stopped at a store. "Bobby…," she purred and he immediately raised an eyebrow; being completely alarmed of her strange sounding voice. "You'll be a gentleman now and buy me an ice-cream, okay?"

"Can't you do this alone?" he gave back since she already stood at the counter. Seeing how her eyes narrowed slightly, he quickly raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, which one?"

Smiling widely, Jubilee turned around to join Kitty. "Surprise me!"

Groaning, he shook his head and gave Peter a look when this one grinned. "What?"

Only shrugging amused, the tall man winked. "Problems with your girlfriend, huh?"

"She.is.not.my.girlfriend!" Bobby gave back and made his friend's grin even wider. "Go and take care of your wife!" Looking rather pissed at the woman behind the counter, he let his eyes scan through the ice crème quickly, while he could still hear Kitty's giggle from afar.

* * *

Walking with his kids through the third toy store, Logan carried three bags by now and had really trouble to keep up with the excited twins, who rather ran than walked through it. Noticing that they'd finally stopped, he walked up to them and could already see their puppy-dog faces from afar. Looking at the small indoor playground behind them, he cocked an eyebrow; he already knew what would follow next. "Can we go and play?" Lilly said pleadingly and gave her father her best _you are the nicest daddy of the world_-look she was capable of. 

Sighing, Logan checked his watch briefly and nodded since they still had about 15 minutes time. "'Kay, but only for ten minutes!" Smiling their biggest smile, the twins ran off, while he put the bags sighing to the ground and leant against a pillar to watch them. From the corner of his eye, he saw a woman with red hair approaching, whose daughter was running ahead and obviously aimed for the playground, too. When the woman reached him, calling after her excited daughter to slow down, she stumbled over her own feet and fell down; her bags content landing on the ground and spreading into every direction. Reacting instinctively, Logan jumped forward and caught her fall quickly.

* * *

"How's your shoulder doing, by the way?" Mystique asked Scott and gave him a look from aside. 

"Still hurts, but don't tell Logan," Scott said grimly. "I can practically see him smiling about it…"

Shaking her head, she suddenly stopped at a toy store and looked inside. "Speaking of which…there he is." She pointed inside and felt how Scott's blood began to boil when he saw the woman in his teammate's arms.

"This fucking bastard!" he cursed and was about to storm into the store, when Mystique held him back.

"Stop!" she said and turned him towards her again. "You don't know what happened before. And you can't beat Logan up in front of his and other people's children…"

"Why not?" he spat and glared at the man inside. "Then his kids finally realize what a bastard he is."

"He's not a bastard, Scott!" Mystique said darkly and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, of course," the man nodded and shook his head. "Says a woman…"

"Hey," someone said behind them all of a sudden and they turned around to see Jean coming closer; her hands full of plastic bags while Rachel carried one, too. "What's wrong?" Stopping in front of them, while the girl went over to a small fountain, she gave them a frowning look.

"Nothing," Scott spat and nodded inside. Following his gaze, Jean immediately narrowed her eyes when her heart began to race…

* * *

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Thank you!" the woman stuttered and he let go of her after she finally stood on her own two feet again. 

"Don't mention it," Logan grunted. "You alright?"

Smiling at him, she nodded and pulled the strands out of her face. "Yeah. Thanks again Mr. …"

"Name's Logan."

"I'm Anna. Nice to meet you," the redhead said and held out her hand smiling, which Logan took before he helped her to get her things from the ground; catching two familiar scents from afar. Handing her one of her bags, she took it still smiling.

"Thank you." Anna followed his gaze when Logan finally made sure his kids were still okay. "Ehm,…can I invite you to something? A cup of coffee or so?" she asked him calmly and blushed a bit when he eyed her from aside.

"Thanks, darlin', but I've business to do here," Logan replied smirking while he still leant with his arms crossed against the pillar.

Anna looked over to the small playground again where her daughter was just playing with two dark haired kids. She narrowed her eyes a bit, while she looked to and fro between them and the man next to her. "The twins over there?" she asked him, just to earn a cocked eyebrow from him.

"How can ya tell?" Logan asked smirking; secretly feeling thrilled that it was so obvious.

The woman shrugged smiling. "They look a lot like you. But it was only a guess."

Chuckling he nodded in appreciation. "Good guess!"

"Maybe I can invite you later? If it's okay for you, of course…," she said after a while.

He was just about to response when a small redhead ran towards him while she waved with a bag. "Daddy!" Rachel called and threw herself at him before he pulled her up. "Mommy bought me new clothes!" she told him excited and to prove it, she held the plastic bag right under his nose.

"Did she?" he asked smiling and took the bag out of her hands, just to nod over to her brother and sister. "You wanna go playin', pumkin'?"

"Yeah!" she said smiling and ran over to the playground as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"I assume that definitely is a _no_, right?" Anna said and smiled slightly at him.

"Yeah, I'm married," Logan replied and put the bag to the others. "But thanks, darlin'."

"Thanks for helping me out again. Bye, Mr. Logan!" Smiling again at him, he watched how she walked over to get her daughter, before his nose caught a third familiar scent, that finally came closer. He knew Jean had been standing right next to Scott and Mystique for quiet some time on the outside. Since the playground was close to the entrance, they had watched him the whole time through. Noticing her jealous look, he turned his head to his kids again, when Jean stopped right next to him; not saying anything at all.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Logan sat in the kitchen and sipped on a beer while he endured Ororo's sermon which she gave him for at least 15 minutes now. Glaring at the woman opposite him, he kept on asking if she really didn't realize that he was about to slice her into pieces or if she was just good in ignoring it. He on the contrary got more and more pissed with every word she said. 

"Logan, you have to understand her," the woman said and gave him another pleading look. "She loves you. More than anything else…" Hearing the snort of him, Ororo sighed frustrated. "She does and you know that! She's sorry for what she'd done and I know that she would do anything for you as long as you forgive her," she went on, still trying not to look at his pissed gaze too closely. She was completely aware of him warning her to stop it. Nevertheless, she'd promised Jean to at least try it. "Look, this bastard… The things he did to her were more than terrible. He hit her, betrayed her, hurt her…and what did she do?" she asked him insistently. "She stayed on his side. On YOUR side, because she thought it was you. And why? Because she loves you and hoped that you would change…"

"Doesn't change the facts, does it?!" he grunted as a reply and heard her sighing again.

"She was despaired and afraid of him, Logan. She drank too much! This could have happened to everyone…"

"Well, not to me…," Logan growled arrogantly and sipped on his beer again.

"Yeah, because you can't get really drunk, damn it!" Ororo said louder and narrowed her eyes in anger about his stubbornness. "Logan, I know you love her. More than your life. You can't just throw everything away just because you're hurt! Please, talk with her! She endured the most terrible things because she loves you so much… And believe me," she added and shook her head. "If my husband would hit me or force me to sleep with him… I would leave him. Immediately!"

Shaking his head, he put his beer down and left the kitchen, ignoring his friend's plea, just to bump into Mystique on the outside. "If you want to give me another sermon, piss off!" he growled at her, but saw that she shook her head.

"No, I've found something about the seals you mentioned in the files," the woman replied and beckoned him to follow her. "Five documents in total. But each one in a different language. Charles said you have a great knowledge of foreign languages, so I thought you could translate them."

Entering the elevator, Logan heaved a deep breath and crossed his arms. "At least it saves me from listening to that shit…"

Giving him a look, she waited for the doors to open and walked down the corridor in front of her towards the computer room. "I wouldn't call it shit if they are worried that your family breaks apart…," she said calmly and immediately saw how he narrowed his eyes warningly.

"It's my goddamn business, got that?" Logan replied and she nodded before she handed him the papers.

"Can you translate them?" she asked after he'd looked over them for some time. "The English one here is no problem, but the Chinese one there…"

"Japanese," he corrected her. "It's Japanese. Chinese looks different, even if Japanese has some words inherited."

"You can actually read that?" Mystique asked him surprised and sat down on the table next to him.

"Not only reading," he mumbled and looked at one paper closely. "Those four here are no problem, but I don't know this one here," Logan said after a while and looked at one paper in a strange language. "But it looks like an African tribe language…"

Shaking her head in disbelief, the woman looked over his shoulder a bit. "How many languages do you know? I mean…I know this one is French, but I can't speak it or even understand what I read. But what is the rest of it?"

"I'm Canadian, remember? So, of course I speak French fluently, too. This one here is Portuguese, that one Japanese, the third of course English, but with old Australian words in it… But the French looks more like the one which is spoken in Europe." Reading through it, he nodded. "Yeah, it's not the French we speak in Canada… So this one here must be an African tribe language."

"How do you want to know?" she asked him frowning.

"Look, you have Australia, Asia, Europe," Logan explained and pointed at the papers in his hand. Since Portuguese is spoken in South America and not in Africa, the last of those five papers must be from Africa, right?"

"The five continents…," Mystique nodded and was secretly amazed how fast his mind worked. "I'm still waiting for an answer…," she added and gave him a look.

"15," he grunted and put the African paper away to ask Ororo for help.

"Fluent?" she asked him while her chin dropped.

"5 fluent, skilled in 7, 3 rusty," he said quickly while his mind already began to translate the Japanese paper. Hearing not a single movement from her, he looked up after a while. "What?"

Staring at him completely speechless, Mystique reminded herself to blink. "Nothing, it's just… How come you know so many languages?"

"Dunno…," he replied and got up. "Be right back, I've got to ask 'Ro about this one here."

Watching him leaving, the woman still stared at the door and shook her head. Finally she sat down again and already prepared the computer to write down the translated versions…

* * *

Upstairs, Ororo was with Jean in the kitchen and prepared the lunch with her. She'd already told her that her talking with Logan had led to nothing and had seen the disappointed look of her friend. "Come one, he'll get over it," she said and laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You know Logan…" 

Before Jean could answer, Logan entered the kitchen and gave Ororo a look. "Can you look at this here?" he asked her and handed the paper over. "It's an African tribe language, isn't it?"

Looking over the paper frowning, the weather witch sighed and shook her head. "If then it isn't one I know… But what is it anyway?" Handing the paper back to him, Logan cocked an eyebrow at it.

"Mystique found them while she searched for the seals. It must be an African one, otherwise it doesn't make sense." Thinking about it for a while, he suddenly had an idea. "What's the name of that kid who has this strange mutation? The one who can translate everything?"

"You mean Cypher?" Jean said and he nodded.

"Right, Douglas can understand every language," Ororo said and looked to and fro between them.

"Where do I find this guy?" Logan asked and already turned to leave when Jean spoke up.

"He has the room together with Luke."

Seeing that he was about to leave, Ororo intervened. "Logan…what do you say if someone helps you, huh?" she said with crossed arms and gave him a warning look, but he only snorted and left. "Arrogant bastard!" she hissed and shook her head.

"Just leave him alone, 'Ro," Jean said barely audible and went on cutting the vegetables. "Pushing him leads to nothing… And besides, Mystique is waiting for him."

Hearing the jealous undertone, Ororo giggled. "That just reminds me of something."

"What?" the redhead asked her frowning and looked up.

"Remember when I caught the two of you in the lady's toilet?" Grinning she saw the blush on her friend's cheeks. "You still haven't told me what Logan had said that embarrassed you so much… Or should I rather say…turned you on?"

"'Ro!" Jean cried and quickly turned around when her cheeks even became redder.

"Come on! What did he say, huh?"

_Jean sat on her stool next to Logan in the Briefing Room and listened to Scott, who told them about the mission he'd been on. Looking at her from time to time, since he was bored to death, Logan finally decided to start a mental conversation with his wife. "God, how long do I still have to listen to this sissy?"_

_Smiling slightly, which made Scott frown in front of them, Jean acted as if she had to check the two rings on her left ring finger quickly. "Be nice, Logan."_

"_I could think about some other things that would be a lot more fun now, darlin'," he said mentally and gave her a lopsided grin._

"_I'd bet on that," she replied and tried to ignore the obvious picture he sent over to her._

"_Hotter things, ya know," he added and noticed her warning look since some of the others were watching them from time to time._

"_Logan…listen to Scott or else you don't know again later what the whole meeting was about!"_

"_Easy to sum it up," he said and shrugged a bit. "Dickhead tells us what a poor sissy he is. You have my sympathy, darlin'! You must have been in a durable coma while you were with him. What had gotten into ya anyway to get engaged with that dickhead?"_

"_You're incorrigible! You know that by the way?" Jean gave back and saw his smirk in the next second while his eyes scanned her body from aside._

"_And you're damn hot, darlin'," he replied and licked his lips briefly. "So, what did you do at night? One week, all alone without me, huh? Enjoyed yourself?"_

_Blushing, she felt how her heart kicked into high gear about his bluntness. "Logan, stop it!"_

_His eyes switched to her short black skirt, which was obviously as new as her top. "You, know…wouldn't mind if that one was smaller…" Reaching out, he touched her leg under the table and began to stroke it slowly._

_Biting her lip hard, Jean pushed his hand away mentally. "Damn you…," she cursed and head him chuckling inside her head, while she had trouble to think straight. She knew that he was completely aware of what he did to her right now. And she also knew that he enjoyed every second of his teasing. "I really don't want to know what you did at night the whole week through…"_

"_Read my mind…," Logan said and smirked at her_

"_I'd rather not…"_

"_Yeah, because you'd like it," he gave back. "But I could also show ya if ya find a way out of this sissy shit…" Still scanning her body, his hazel eyes stopped at her new top next. Tilting his head a bit to have a better look at her, he had to snort slightly. The new black top she wore was definitely something she usually never wore without at least another top over it. It was a corset like top that was tied at the back and he asked himself how she had managed to get dressed in the morning without his help. But he definitely enjoyed the front view of it…_

"_What are you doing now?" Jean shrieked mentally when she felt his fingers plucking at the cords on her back._

"_How do I open this thing?" _

"_Logan! Don't even dare to fumble now," she warned him and gave him a mental slap on his fingers._

"_Oh, I'd rather like to pet now, darlin'…," he replied with a satisfied smirk, since his senses had caught another change in her body function._

"_You're a pig!" she scolded him slightly. "What would you do if I'd been gone for two weeks instead of one, huh?"_

"_You really wanna now?" Logan teased her and licked his lips again; knowing which effect it had on her._

"_Tell me!"_

"…_nah, I'd rather not. Don't want ya to wet your pants, darlin'…," he replied. "And I don't mean in fear…"_

"_Come on, tell me," she demanded to know and nudged him a bit; being glad that no one else knew what exactly the two of them were talking about mentally. Otherwise her face would have been redder than her hair._

"_Who gets excited here now, huh?" he teased her further and chuckled._

"_I'm not!" Jean protested and gave him a look._

"_No, 'f course not…," Logan mocked her grinning a bit. "Your scent speaks volumes, darlin'."_

"_Your jeans, too," she shot back with a knowing look on her face._

"_Where're ya looking at, darlin', huh?" he smirked. "Like what ya see?"_

"_Scott's watching us, Logan…," she tried to change the subject._

"_Coward!"_

"_Me?"_

"'_f course," Logan replied. "I asked ya something…"_

_Blushing a bit, she began to pluck on her skirt; completely aware of his eyes scanning her long legs. "You already know the answer…"_

_Running a finger over her left leg again, while he felt goose bumps coming up and made sure no one was watching them, Logan smirked slightly. "But I wanna hear it from ya, Jeannie," he said mentally and felt her shivering. "So, like what ya see, darlin?"_

"_I'd rather say **you **like what you see, honey," Jean teased him back and heard him chuckling inside her head again._

"_Let's say my imagination is pretty…invigorated…"_

"_Isn't that always the case?"_

"_If my wife's such a hot chick, can't help it," he purred and squeezed her knee a bit. "And if this dickhead doesn't hurry up, I'll misuse the table for something else. That guy bores the pants off me…"_

_Suddenly smirking, Jean began to caress his chest with her telepathy; ignoring the warning look he gave her. "Pants off sounds good…," she teased him jokingly, but knew that he had trouble to control his patience._

"_You're getting yourself in trouble, Red," Logan warned her and had to bite his lip briefly when invisible hands stroked down his belly._

"_Am I?" Jean purred seductively and hid her grin._

"_If you don't want to land on the table in a second…," he began but she cut him off._

"_Don't **wet** your pants, honey," she purred. Smirking, she suddenly telepathically squeezed his manhood a bit and Logan jumped out of his chair yelping. _

_Immediately everyone stared at him in confusion, while Jean held back a giggle. "Got a problem, Logan?" Scott asked him with a cocked eyebrow and frowned._

_Glaring at Jean, who still smirked at him, Logan shook his head. "Got a cramp…"_

"_A cramp…?" Ororo asked him in disbelief, while she eyed him and Jean suspiciously._

_Sitting down again, Logan nodded. "Yeah…in my leg…"_

"_Then you should try to relax, honey," Jean said smiling and got up, ignoring his low growl. Standing in front of everyone now, she began her debriefing and told them about Ororo's and her search for the mutant Charles had wanted them to find. Being surprised that Logan didn't send any mental notes to her the whole time through, she made it through her whole report of what happened during the week._

"_So, what happened to him?" Scott asked and watched Jean packing her papers together._

"_He's probably somewhere and licks his wounds," she replied and began to move to return to her seat._

"_I'd rather lick you now, darlin'," Logan said mentally and gave her a pretty obvious image of what he meant with it._

_Blushing, she paused and stared at him in shock with widened eyes. Her papers fell crashing to the ground and she was completely not with it anymore. "So…uhm…," Jean began and cleared her throat to explain one more thing, while the others looked at her in complete confusion. Seeing Logan's wolfish, lopsided grin, she ran a hand through her face. "Well, as I said… Excuse me!" Nearly running out of the room as quickly as she could, Jean left her teammates looking at each other._

"_What now?" Ororo asked and looked at Logan for help._

"_I'll go and check on her," he replied and left. Following her scent, he had no trouble to find her in the lady's toilet. Closing the door carefully behind himself, he came slowly closer while Jean dried her face with a towel. Not hearing him at all, she had to shriek when he suddenly turned her around and began to kiss her passionately._

"_Are you crazy?" she gasped after he broke it, just to begin to lick on her neck until he heard a deep sigh from her. "How can you shock me like this?"_

"_By doing what?" Logan asked her huskily and began to pull her slowly closer. "By sharing my thoughts with you? I warned you…"_

_Jean looked at the door and only waited for someone to catch them. "They're waiting, Logan…"_

_As a reply he only kissed her mouth and neck again. "And I'm already waiting for a week… So forget about sissy and his friends…"_

_Biting her lip hard while he still tried to seduce her, the redhead pushed him away a bit. "Not here," she said pleadingly, but gasped in the next second when his hands had found a way under her tight top._

"_Ya own fault if ya look so damn sexy, darlin'…," Logan growled. Quickly he'd pulled her leg around his waist and made short work of her pants, while she could only lean against him sighing loudly. "Lock the door," he demanded before he kissed her passionately again._

_Doing it mentally, Jean opened his belt and zipper on the same way, which made him smirk satisfied. When he was about to pull her up, she broke the kiss all of a sudden._

"_No…," she panted and looked with the same heat into his hazel eyes as he was staring back at her. _

"_Too late for telling me t'stop, darlin'…," Logan panted huskily and was about to kiss her again, when she took his hands._

"_Not like this." Looking at him with flushed cheeks, she pulled him towards the wash-hand basin and turned her back to him. _

_Smirking, Logan understood what she wanted. Stepping closer from behind, he pulled her hair away from one shoulder to kiss her neck again. With his hands on her hip, he bent over her and bit softly into her neck. "A bit naughty today, huh?" he asked her huskily and sent shivers down her spine._

"_Well, I haven't seen you in a week, haven't I?" she replied hoarsely and bit her lip, before she impatiently rubbed against his groin. "Logan, please…"_

_Chuckling, he parted her legs a bit more, while one hand stroked over her belly and leg gently. "No need to beg, darlin'...," he said and bit her neck and shoulder softly again. Closing her eyes, Jean bit her lips hard to prevent herself from moaning when he entered her. "God, I missed you, Jeannie," Logan hissed through gritted teeth while he held her as close as possible…_

_

* * *

_

_Afterwards, Jean leant with her back against the wall, while they kissed each other deeply, as it suddenly knocked on the door. "Jean?" Ororo's voice could be heard and the redhead let shrieking go of Logan. Without thinking twice, she pushed him over to the toilet. "Hide!" she hissed and let go of him._

_Cocking an eyebrow at her he shook his head. "Why hiding?"_

"_Logan, please!" Jean begged and sighed relieved when he groaned annoyed and hid in the toilet. Quickly she straightened her clothes and unlocked the door mentally again. "Yeah?"_

_Ororo entered and saw her standing at the basin; cooling her face. "You alright?" she asked her suspiciously and began to look around._

"_Yeah…," the redhead nodded and tried to give her a not too embarrassed smile._

_Nodding smirking, Ororo crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Tell Logan he can come out from wherever he's hiding…"_

_Blushing, Jean heard him coming out of the toilet and looked at her friend with widened eyes. "'Ro, it's not what it looks like…," she tried to explain, but Ororo burst out into laughter._

"_Oh, come on, Jean!" the weather witch laughed. "It was so obvious what the two of you were doing in here…," she said and shook her head in amusement. "What did you say mentally that embarrassed her so much, huh?" she asked Logan, but this one only shrugged and pulled Jean close again. Shaking her head smirking, Ororo gave them an amused look. "Other couples have trouble keeping their passion up after one year of being together and after five years the two of you can't even stay away from each other for a week… Okay, five days to be more precisely."_

_Kissing Jean's neck again, Logan gave Ororo a look. "Jealous?"_

"_Honestly, yeah…," she replied and nodded to the door. "The meeting's over by the way." Grinning again, she left and Jean let out a deep breath._

"_Gosh, she caught us…," the redhead cried and blushed even more._

"_And?" Logan said and pulled her with him to the outside. "We didn't do anything forbidden, did we?"_

"_Is there anything in the world that can probably embarrass you for a second?" she asked him frowning._

_Thinking, he shook his head. "No," he replied and grinned suddenly. "But I know a way to embarrass Cyke…"_

"_Just what I've thought," Jean groaned._

"_I'll just get my jacket, be right back!"_

_Waiting for him to return, they headed for the elevator together afterwards. Hank, Scott and Ororo were already inside and waited for them by holding the door open. Watching the couple cuddling with each other, Scott cleared his throat to get their attention. "I thought you wanted to check on her… What did you do the whole time through, Logan?" he asked._

_Smirking at Ororo while Jean's heart kicked into high gear, Logan stepped out of the elevator on the upper level and gave his favorite nemesis a look. "Had sex with my wife. Got a problem with it, bub?" Turning around, he only heard files and papers falling to the ground and gave Jean, who could only shake her head, while she still felt embarrassed but also amused by now, a victorious look. "See? Told ya I know a way," Logan said and gave her another kiss._

Grinning, Ororo could only shake her head. "Yeah, that's Logan. But thanks for letting me now why he jumped out of the chair as if stung by a whole beehive." Nodding sadly, Jean heaved a deep sigh. "Come on, don't give up just like that," her friend tried to cheer her up. "Feelings like that can't be shoved aside so easily."

Looking up all of a sudden, Logan reappeared and beckoned them to follow him. "Forget about the food. We have a meeting in five minutes!" Staring at each other in confusion, they dried their hands quickly and followed him to the basement.

"What's wrong?" Ororo asked him when they entered the elevator.

"You'll see," he grunted and waited for the door to close.

* * *

Reaching the Conference Room, they saw that all X-Men were already gathered and even Rogue and Remy had arrived. Completely confused now, both woman exchanged glances and took their seats, seeing that Scott was standing next to Mystique and the Professor at the front. "What do you think you're doin'?" Logan asked his nemesis through clenched teeth and made him look up, while he walked to the front. 

"Doing the meeting?" Scott replied and had to frown.

"Doing the meeting…," his opposite nodded and hissed. "Can't remember that you called in one."

"Logan, do I have to remind you that I took over while you were gone?" the other man replied and their teammates knew that they were about to unleash a new testosterone fight.

"Now I'm back, so sit down," Logan growled in a threatening low voice and gave him a piercing look.

"You just came back for real," Scott replied and crossed his arms.

Snorting, the other man gave a low, arrogant chuckle. "Oh, so you think just because ya had my wife, ya can have my position again, too?" Staring at her husband, Jean's eyes grew wide.

"I thought you might not feel well enough for it, Logan…," Scott tried to soothe him and raised his hands in defense.

Grabbing the collar of his opposite roughly, Logan faced him growling. "Go pissing me off even more, asshole, and I show ya HOW good I feel…" Hearing Charles' warning, he pushed Scott roughly away and glared at him. "Sit…down!" he hissed and watched like a predator, how the man took his seat. Heaving a deep breath, Logan nodded towards Mystique, who opened a file on the computer that was projected on the screen behind him. Seeing that it was a map of the world, the X-Men saw five blinking dots on each continent. "The locations you see are the places we assume to find the seals at. Apocalypse needs them to activate his full power. If he does we are in more than trouble, so we make groups. Each group travels to one location and destroys that seal. Got that so far?" Logan asked them still slightly pissed. Seeing their nods, he was about to continue when Hank raised his hand.

"What do those seals look like? Do we know that?" he asked and Mystique shook her head.

"We don't know exactly what they look like. But we know the exact places where to find them," she replied. "But from what Logan translated of the papers I've found, they look ancient and are related to the Maya culture." Hank nodded.

"Any questions? Otherwise I make the groups now," Logan asked. Since no one reacted, he looked at the list he'd made.

Next to him, Charles had narrowed his eyes and was watching him very closely. He felt that something was wrong with his X-Man, but couldn't tell what. To him, Logan appeared very tensed and stressed, which was completely unusual for him if he held meetings. Hearing how the middle of the table began to move and a huge hologram came into view he turned his attention briefly towards it.

"Rogue and Gambit. You deal with the seal in Arcachon, France. Storm and Nightcrawler with Addis-Abeba, Africa. Iceman, Jubilee, Kitty and Colossus with Ooldea, Australia. Beast, Mystique and dickhead go to Sierra Colorada, South America," he read of his list and each time he said the locations, the map began to automatically zoom in to the exact place. "I'll go to Jasmine Falls, Japan."

Looking at him in confusion every head turned to Jean, who was not minder surprised. "What about me?" she asked him frowning.

"You stay at home and watch over the kids," Logan replied without looking at her, when she jumped out of her chair.

"What?" the redhead said and felt anger coming up within her. "Is that your way of punishing me, Logan?" Hearing him heaving a deep breath while he threw the papers onto a pile, she swallowed hard not lose her temper completely. She'd endured a lot since he was back, but right now she had enough. "I'm not letting you go alone, Logan!"

"There's nothing to discuss! You stay here and protect the kids with the younger X-Men and Chuck," he gave back through clenched teeth and again Charles' gaze switched to him suspiciously.

"Logan…," Jean said warningly and shrieked when he slammed his hands on the table.

"I ain't discussing it!" he said aloud and glared at her.

"You are not going alone!" she shot back and tried to control her fear.

"Jean…," Logan said threatening through gritted teeth and heaved very deep breaths by now.

"No! I'm not discussing it either. I'm coming with you or you stay here!"

"You stay at home!" Logan said even louder while his eyes darkened for a brief moment. Frowning, Charles bent forward a bit to have a better look at him.

Crossing her arms, Jean held his gaze and looked at him as angrily as he was staring at her. "You can't make me!" she hissed while he began to growl; completely ignoring the others who were looking to and fro between them in shock.

"You stay here or…"

"Or what?" the redhead suddenly yelled. "Do you come up with this you're my wife and do as I say crap and hit me if I'm not obeying as your doppelganger did?"

Switching their looks to Logan, whose face was more than tensed while he wasn't blinking even once, they expected him to do exactly that in this very second. They knew he was trying to keep Wolverine down. Glaring at each other without saying anything for a while, he finally crossed his arms, too. "I command you to stay at home as your leader and you _will_ obey, do you hear me?" he said in such a low voice that one had to listen very carefully to understand a word.

Sensing that the whole situation was getting out of control, Hank raised a hand. "Logan…"

"Or what?" Jean replied in a chilly voice.

"Or I throw you out…," was his reply.

"Logan, stop it!" Charles said aloud. "Both of you!"

"You wouldn't dare…," the redhead hissed and narrowed her eyes, which darkened a bit, too.

"Try out!" Logan shot back challenging.

Nodding, while she bit her lip and looked at him arrogantly, Jean finally turned around to leave. "We'll see!"

As soon as the door was closed, he took a deep breath before he turned his back towards the others; leaning against the table while he buried his face in one hand; fighting hard to shut Wolverine down. His teammates only looked at him in confusion, when Charles came closer. "Would you leave, please and get everything ready for the mission?" he said and watched them nodding first and leaving afterwards. Looking at his team-leader his look became worried. "Logan, what has gotten into you?" he asked him completely shocked. "Or better in the two of you? Where does all this hostility come from all of a sudden?" Looking away, while he still supported himself against the table Logan didn't reply anything. "The two of you have a family and the responsibility to act as one. And not to attack each other in such a violent way," the Professor continued and folded his hands. "My God, what has happened? I feel so much disappointment and confusion, but also anger within the two of you. Even hate…" Not knowing what to think, he could only shake his head. Seeing that Logan still had his eyes closed, he began to frown; recalling what he'd seen and felt before. "Logan, look at me…," he demanded. Sighing, the X-Man obeyed and the Professor leant back when he saw his opposite's eyes completely. "It's him, isn't it?" he asked and watched Logan nod slowly. "Wolverine? But why?"

Shrugging, Logan ran a hand through his face. "Dunno. This brainwashing thing… It destroyed something. I can't control him anymore. Apocalypse wanted to free my worst side and obviously he succeeded. Why else do you think I'm not staying at the mansion at night or lock me into the cells?"

Xavier nodded, since he'd noticed this before. "That's why you want to go alone. To protect the others?"

"Yeah…," his opposite replied calmly.

"But why the hate?" Charles asked him since he still didn't understand it. "You practically radiate it…"

Giving a short derisive laugh, Logan shook his head. "You really have to ask?" he gave back. "She cheated!"

Sighing, Charles nodded. "I know… But you also have to think about what she had gone through while you were gone." Looking up, he suddenly saw that Logan began to pace. He knew immediately that he fought a hard battle within.

"I know. I'm disappointed but he…" Closing his eyes again briefly, he shook his head. "He hates her."

"I thought Wolverine shares the same feelings for Jean than you do?" the Professor asked him confused and his opposite shook his head.

"You don't understand, Chuck! He hates her for betraying him. He…he thinks of her as his. His mate, his property and no one else is allowed to touch what he marked as his own. Especially no other man."

Folding his hands in front of his face, Charles thought about these words for a while. "But…shouldn't Wolverine rather want to punish Scott?"

Smirking darkly, Logan nodded. "Oh, he wants to… I could tell ya exactly what he wants to do with him…"

Afraid of the dark undertone, Xavier felt fear rising within him. "Does he want to kill Jean?" he asked frightened.

Shaking his head, the X-Man ran a hand through his face again. "No…," he replied more calmly and heard Charles sighing in relief. "He wants to do far worse. He loves to see people suffering who hurt him. He wants to kill her but not simply by ending her life…"

Letting the words sink in, the Professor understood and nodded bitterly. "He wants to break her."

"Yeah," Logan replied dryly. "She can't come with me, Chuck… I can't have her around me without him getting furious and risking doing something stupid."

"Then tell her! Tell her why you don't want her to come!" Charles begged and again saw the other man shaking his head.

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"After what happened, Jean will never let me go alone," Logan explained. "Not even if she understands that she's in danger. She won't let me. There's no way of stopping her, ya know that!"

Nodding in understanding, since he knew that the man was right, Charles sighed. "I'll see what I can do…"

* * *

Back upstairs, Logan began to pack some clothes into his kitbag, when Jack suddenly stood in the door. "You're going again?" the boy asked and made his father stop in his movements. 

"We have to go on a mission, Jack," the adult said and sat down on the bed briefly when his son joined him. "We won't be gone long. Not more than a week."

Nodding, the boy looked down sadly. "But I don't want you to go. You just came back…"

Putting the bag down, Logan pulled him on his lap and held him tight. "I know. But I can't change it, ya know." Kissing his forehead, he looked at Jack closely. "What's wrong, huh?"

"I wanted to talk with you," the boy replied and looked down.

"About what?"

"You know… After I overheard Grandpa Charles talking to mommy and Aunt 'Ro, I got angry."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I heard about it. It wasn't nice to accuse mommy and telling her it was her fault. It's not what I taught you about family, son!"

"I know," Jack replied embarrassed. "And I already said I was sorry."

"I hope so!" his father said. "So, what happened then?"

"I don't know… I felt different," the boy went on and shrugged, while his father had to frown.

"Different? In what way?"

"I mean, I was so angry like never before. I felt stronger, but also…I don't know, different. And then I just began to destroy things, even if I didn't want to."

Narrowing his eyes, Logan made him look at him. "Do you hear and smell better? You know, like from great distances?" Seeing his son nodding when the boy looked down, the adult couldn't help but gasp. "Why didn't you tell anyone, Jack?" he asked him aloud and immediately felt sorry when the boy began to cry.

"Because I thought something's wrong with me… And mommy was too sad since she thought you were dead," Jack cried and clung to him.

Sighing, Logan pulled him close. "It's nothing wrong with ya. It's only your mutation, kid." Still, he couldn't believe that it set in that early. Or better that no one had told him. "What about Lil' and Ray? Anything happened to them?"

"Lil' had told you not to leave, daddy. She'd warned you."

"She hadn't warned me, Jack," Logan replied and wiped away his son's tears. "She'd only said that I should stay, but not that something would happen."

"She'd also dreamed about the plane crash, like mommy," his son told him next and made his father understand even more that the time of getting to know those things couldn't be more bad. "But Ray… I don't know, she's normal…"

"I see," the adult nodded and switched his gaze to the watch. "Look, I want you to tell Grandpa Charles and mommy about it, 'kay?"

Jumping off his father's lap, Jack nodded. "'Kay…"

Smiling at him slightly, Logan pulled him close and gave him another kiss. "I'll explain everything to ya as soon as I'm back, alright? But there's nothin' wrong with ya."

Nodding again, Jack walked over with him towards his room…

* * *

Within the jet, Logan felt even more uncomfortable. Checking the map in his hands again, he told Ororo where to head first as his head suddenly shot up. Having blocked out the dozen different scents before, one caught his particular attention. Sniffing, he turned his head and narrowed his eyes; whereupon everyone else thought he would stab them now. "Is Jean on board?" he asked his team growling and was about to get up, when Ororo shook her head. 

"She was on board to check the computers, but she left when I arrived," she told him. "Logan, calm down, will ya? After threatening her to throw her out, I doubt that she will be so stupid to disobey you."

Snorting, he looked at his map again. Hearing how the hatch closed, he grabbed the armrests tightly when his heart kicked into high gear. He never liked flying, but since the crash he practically freaked out about it. Closing his eyes tightly, when the jet's engines roared to life, he felt how the stress affected Wolverine even more.

Noticing that he was obviously not feeling well, Ororo gave him a worried look from aside after she'd brought the jet into the sky and activated the autopilot. "Are you alright?" Only getting a short nod from him, she had to frown even more and reached out to touch his arm. "Logan, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'," he grunted and heaved a deep breath.

"You don't have a phobia all of a sudden, do you?" she said and remembered too well how much she freaked out in closed rooms. "I mean, you know that I have one, too, and I know how…," she began when suddenly the communicator beeped. Answering it, she listened to the Professor and handed the phone over to him.

"Yeah?" Logan said, being glad to be distracted for a second and listened to Charles. From aside, Ororo watched how his face began to tense dangerously and how he narrowed his eyes. All of a sudden, he jumped out of his chair and stormed towards the lockers at the end of the seats; being watched by everyone in shock and confusion. Growling he stopped in front of one and tore it open; not caring that he nearly tore the whole door off, too. Hearing a shriek from within the locker, Logan slammed his fists against another door, before he pulled someone out of it roughly. Seeing that it was Jean, who stared at her husband frightened, the others gasped and Hank and Peter quickly got off their seats to intervene if necessary.

Glaring at the redhead, Logan gritted his teeth and clenched his fists hard, before he turned his head towards Ororo. "Turn around, now!" he barked, but she shook her head.

"That's impossible, we are already too far away," she replied slightly scared. "You know how fast the jet can fly, Logan. It's impossible to turn. We are already close to Japan."

"Fine," he hissed. "Then she joins you and Kurt!"

"That's not possible, too. We don't have any communicators left," Kurt told him. "And we also don't have enough food for three people."

"Then let her hunt for some," Logan shot back furiously and Jean began to back off. Turning around, he moved towards his seat again; sitting down while he glared at the map in his hands.

"Logan, you know that she can't come with anyone of us but you," Scott said and noticed how scared Jean was.

"Oh, says the asshole that slept with her, huh?" Logan growled at him and silenced the man with one look only. "Fine, then you come with me. But don't even think that I look after you only for a second!" he hissed at his wife in anger. "You are hungry, then search for food, you break your bones, fine, crouch the rest of the way. But I don't give a shit on it for a second, got that?" Slamming his fists on one armrest, he heaved a deep breath and tried to calm himself again; ignoring the shocked looks of his teammates who had no idea what his reaction was about.

Reaching Japan after one more hour, Logan grabbed his kit-bag and walked down the hatch after he'd checked his communicator again. Not looking at Jean, who followed him slowly and gave her friend's one more insecure look, he began to walk towards a wood; realizing that it would probably start snowing in the mountains soon. Behind him, the jet took off again, leaving Jean following him and suddenly thinking that doing exactly that wasn't such a good idea anymore…

**One more part finished and again, I didn't expect to make it today. : ) Hope ya enjoyed reading! Thank to all reviewers again!!! You guys are really, really great! Thanks a lot!!! Well, I'll try and post the next chapter till Wednesday, since my birthday is on Thursday and I'm busy till Saturday. And since I don't want you to wait so long, I'll hurry up with writing. ; ) See ya!!! JUST SAW THAT IT'S 96 REVIEWS ALREADY! OMG! THAKS SO MUCH FOR THIS!!! SO, IT'S No 100 SOON, HUH? ; ) AGAIN: No 100 GETS A MESSAGE FROM ME AND CAN WISH FOR SOMETHING!!! I JUST LOVE WRITING STUFF YOU WISH FOR. : )**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: **_Obviously the service was down, so I didn't receive a message if Chapter 14 was posted, also not about your reviews. Thanks to all reviewers!! I hope that the problem at gets fixed soon. : ) I wrote the beginning and the first scene between Hank/Scott/Mystique in the train on y way to college, while a small girl was babbling and singing the same words non stop next to me. So…I hope the scenes make sense. LOL Enjoy!_

**_Oh, and before I forget about it: This chapter and probably the next one, too, contains scenes from the book: Wolverine: Origins and Endings! _**

**_And (…) indicates that a foreign language is spoken!!! Wasn't used in scenes where it's obvious!!!_**

**Changes Sequel – I. Darkness Part 15**

The jet's engines still roared when the X-Wing aimed for its fourth destination, France. While Nightcrawler and Storm had the command and were flying the jet, Rogue and Gambit sat right behind them. The whole flight through before everyone had thought about the same thing, but no one had dared to speak about it aloud.

"So, uhm…," Rogue began and the others knew what she would ask. "What happened between Jean and Logan, huh?"

"Long story!" was all Storm answered.

"Too long for the rest of the flight?"

"Ask them about it," the weather witch replied. "The whole truth knows probably Logan only. Hank might be right that there's far more behind it than he tells us."

"But he's in a très bad mood, non?" Gambit asked after a while. "Gambit hasn't seen him like dis before…"

"Believe me his mood can be far worse!" Storm said with a short laugh when she recalled in what kind of mood Logan had been after Jean's death. "You have never seen him really pissed off. And believe me…you won't!"

"But it comes close," Nightcrawler added and she had to nod. Checking the computer, he turned towards the others. "Fasten the seatbelts. We're there, soon!"

"Just one more thing!" Rogue asked. "Did you know that Jean was on board, Storm?"

Giving the young woman a short look, the weather witch winked at her. "I only hope he doesn't kill me or her for it…"

* * *

As he'd thought before, he had been right in the end. Just as they'd reached the path which let to the small village in the mountains it had begun to snow. By now, they were still surrounded by a wood, but still, the white stuff made the ascent very hard. Not for him, though, since he was used to it. Briefly switching his eyes to the redhead behind him, Logan noticed that Jean had quiet some trouble to prevent herself from falling. Hearing a loud shriek all of a sudden, he had less than a second to react when she lost her hold and was falling backwards. Jumping, he grabbed her hand quickly and pulled her up easily as if she weighted nothing with her backpack.

Opening her eyes again, Jean noticed his cocked eyebrow, which practically said _told ya so_, and gave him a look on her own. "I thought you don't give a shit when I break my bones," she said dryly and kept on walking through the woods; relieved that the ground was even now, when he suddenly grabbed her arm roughly again. Thinking that she pissed him off, she prepared herself for another sermon, when she realized that he had his eyes fixed on a spot in the wood. Switching her attention towards it, she couldn't see a thing. Still, she could be more than sure that he either heard or saw something she didn't. "What's wrong?" Jean asked him worriedly when he walked past her with narrowed eyes and gave her a sign to stay behind him.

Logan heard the noise hoofs made in the snow and quickly counted that there were at least 5 horses that headed right into their direction. Sniffing, he caught the smell of at least 10 men additionally. Still not being able to see them, he was suddenly hit by something and landed on the back.

"Logan!" Jean shrieked and was about to help him, when he'd already gotten up and shoved her to a thick bush right next to a tree. Watching how he pulled a thick arrow out of his right shoulder, she saw how the wound quickly closed and only left a small hole in his thick jacket.

"Stay here!" he hissed and extracted his claws before he climbed up the tree as if it was a normal thing to do.

Watching him doing so, the redhead risked a look towards where the arrow came from. Gasping, she saw how shadows became visible from afar and soon realized that it were 5 riders and 5 men next to them with strange looking armor that reminded her of a book she'd seen Logan reading. Looking up again, she noticed that he had already jumped at another tree and was now waiting for them to come closer. Knowing that he could handle them, she still prepared herself for an attack of her own. She couldn't risk that he got injured and they had to stay here until his wounds had completely healed. Suddenly, she heard him roaring angrily and watched how the men began to shriek when he jumped of the tree, claws first, and attacked them from behind. Jean saw that he quickly got rid of two riders. Concentrating on three armed men who were about to attack the growling Logan from behind, she sent them backwards crashing against a tree, when he had already knocked out two others and was now jumping at another rider, as suddenly…

"(Stop!)"

Turning around to an approaching man on a black horse, Logan growled at him threatening, while he quickly knocked another man out, which only left two riders that aimed their weapons at him. The man in armor looked at the raging mutant closely and suddenly pulled off his samurai helmet; revealing a man of about 50 with a bald head and brown eyes that appeared nearly black. Narrowing his eyes, while Logan was still prepared to strike if necessary, he tilted his head a bit. "(Logan-san?)" the man said and frowned in obvious surprise. "(Is that really you?)"

Retracting his claws, Logan gave him an odd look, when the other men stopped pointing their weapons at him and turned towards Jean who came slowly closer. Stopping next to her husband, she gave the strange looking men suspicious looks; unable to understand what was going on all of a sudden. "(Who are you?)" Logan asked and the redhead gave him an odd look since she'd never heard him speaking Japanese before.

"(You forgot about us, my friend?)" the man replied and got off his horse. "(It took you long to find your way back…)"

Getting more and more confused with every second, Logan noticed the look Jean gave him. He heard how the man on the ground slowly got up groaning and switched his eyes to them; making sure that they wouldn't attack them. "(I don't understand. I'm sorry!)" he finally replied and saw how the man in front of him, who smiled kindly at him, gave one rider a sign. This one came over and handed Logan the reins of another huge black horse. Frowning, the mutant cocked an eyebrow at his opposite, who told his injured men not to attack and instead get ready to ride back home.

"(Follow me, Logan-san!)" the man said and turned his horse that began to move slowly forward.

"What's going on?" Jean asked him slightly scared since she didn't understand anything at all. "Why are they not attacking anymore?" Only shrugging, Logan jumped on the back of the horse and held a hand towards her, to pull her up. Moving her backpack to the front, she gave him a look. "Can I sit on the front?" she asked him, still thinking that one of the strange men would probably stab her from behind. Sighing, he just grabbed her hand and placed her in front of him, before Logan gave the horse a soft kick to tell him to move. Still eyeing the man on the front, he slowly began to recall the scent of him. While following him and his men, the mutant kept on thinking about what the name of their leader was…

* * *

"Great!" Scott cursed. "Of course he had to send me into a moody jungle…"

"Well, not exactly," Hank corrected him. "In fact he sent **_us_** and this is not about taking revenge on you, since Mystique and I didn't piss Logan off, remember?"

"Whatever," the other man said and kept on pushing branches and leaves out of his way, while the ground was muddy and made it hard to walk. "Where do we have to go anyway?"

"We'll reach a river soon," Mystique replied and kept on looking onto a map. "We need to follow it for some time, heading west."

"How can he send us off without even knowing what we are looking for anyway?" Scott cursed and didn't react fast enough when one branch swung back and hit the back of his head with a loud _zud_. Rubbing the spot of head, while the two mutants behind him grinned, he briefly turned his head towards them, just to get a leaf square into his face when he switched his gaze to the front again. "I hate him… If I hadn't already hated him before, now I do with all my heart!"

Shaking his head, Hank gave Mystique and annoyed look. "I bet he says right now the same about you in Japan. How the two of you managed to live in coexistence for four years without any testosterone fights is still a miracle to me…"

"That's right!" the woman nodded and pointed to the left since Scott had led them a bit off the original path. "And what do you expect Logan to do anyway? We only had those papers, he translated them and checked them three times before calling in a meeting." She said a bit annoyed.

"You are a woman, you don't understand this!" Scott spat and cursed again when he nearly fell over a fallen tree. "I hope a rock hits his head right now!"

"Yeah, all men of the mansion hate Logan," Hank nodded and rolled his eyes. "That's why he's respected and our leader."

Reaching the river, they stopped briefly while Mystique checked the map again. Heading to the left, they followed her for some time. "Keep your eyes open," she warned. "Who know what dangers are waiting here…"

"If someone wants to eat you, complaints have to be sent to Japan," Cyclops hissed and kept on looking two and fro between both sides of the river.

"Scott, you have no reason at all to be pissed off, okay?" Hank scolded him. "As far as I recall you are the main reason why Logan's mad."

"No reason to yell at Jean for me!" the other man gave back without turning around. "One bastard left, another one follows…"

Sighing, the other X-Man gave up and looked at his computer briefly which showed the world map with four blinking dots. Just now a fifth began to glow. "Everyone reached their target. Let's hope we'll find what we came for…"

* * *

"Okay, guys," Jubilee said and stood in front of the others. "I say we go….that way!" She pointed towards a pretty deserted looking area.

"Uhm, Jubes," Peter said and took the map out of her hand while Kitty had the computer in hers. "As far as I recall Logan said that I lead the group, you know."

Pouting, she crossed her arms. "Yeah, because you're his Dangeroom-buddy…"

"No, actually because he's not so childish," Bobby mumbled and looked away quickly when her piercing gaze hit him.

Kitty sighed and kept on looking around. "Gosh, here is really nothing… I thought Australia had some…Kangaroos or so. Why are we here anyway?"

"Probably because Logan wanted to see Scott fighting his way through a jungle," Bobby shrugged grinning when Peter looked up.

"Okay, we need to go into that direction. Since we wear our casual stuff, we shouldn't be too conspicuous to others." Leading the way, the others followed him.

"No, of course not," Jubilee said and crossed her arms behind her head while she walked next to Bobby. "If someone gets suspicious that four young people run through a deserted area, we just say…oh, we need to bring the one and only ring to Sauron. I'm Frodo and that tin man over there is Wolvie's best pal Gollum…"

"Besides the fact that Lord of the Ring was shot in New Zeeland, girl," Kitty sighed and shook her head. "As Logan said…you're dumb!" Grinning at Peter, she took his hand.

"And you're a housewife!" the other girl replied and linked arms with Bobby, who looked rather surprised at her. "Who's watching over your kid, now that Jean has decided to test how far Wolvie's patience can be overstrained before he turns into a cold blooded killer…?"

"Uhm…," the young man next to her made and suddenly realized that he had no idea. "Hey, can I have the communicator for a second?"

* * *

Shielding his eyes against the bright sun, Kurt blinked a bit and looked at Ororo again, who checked the coordinates. "Do you know where we have to go to?" he asked her and joined her side.

"As far as I know, we need to head that way," she replied and pointed towards some houses. "But doubt it's such a good idea to take the direct way…"

"Why?" he asked her confused and she turned her head away from where she was staring at.

"You know…in some parts of my country there's still some hostility against foreigners. And since some places have their own language… I don't know. My feeling's telling me to take a way around."

Pulling her close, Nightcrawler kissed her tenderly and stroked over her cheek. "Then we take a way around…" Smiling up at him, she nodded and held on to him tightly when he began to teleport from one roof to the next…

* * *

It was already dark and freezing cold on the outside when Logan and Jean finally arrived at the small village Jasmine Falls, which was hidden and protected by mountains. Noticing the strange looks of the inhabitants when they followed the man and his group up to a large house, Logan's gaze fell on a huge waterfall, illuminated by soft moonlight, to which a small path led. Narrowing his eyes, he was sure that he had seen this place before. The scents he picked up were too familiar to him to be just coincidence. Seeing that the man came to a halt, he told his horse to stop and helped Jean down first, before he, too, jumped off and waited for the man to come to him while the rest of the men bowed to him briefly. Knowing the culture and customs, the mutant did the same and watched them disappearing when the man bowed to him, too.

"(Logan-san, it would be an honor for me and my wife if you would stay at our home)," he said and made an inviting gesture to the house behind him. "(It's already very late and you need to change your clothes. Otherwise you'll get sick, my friend.)"

Making their way to a door, Jean could only frown and recalled the movie Lost in Translation she'd seen with Ororo. Lost was the perfect word that described her situation right now and Translation was unimaginable, too. She watched how the man and Logan got rid off their shoes in front of the door and did the same before she entered. Looking around in interest she had to admit that her and their culture couldn't be more different. It didn't take long and a small woman with long black hair that was tied to a knot she'd seen on many old Japanese pictures appeared. Meeting her gaze first, she noticed that the woman stood stock still when her gaze fell on Logan. Obviously, as far as the redhead could tell, she was very surprised to see him and hugged the, not minder, completely confused Logan.

"(It's so good to see you again, Logan-san,)" the woman said and bowed to him, which Logan imitated. "(It's been so many years.)"

"(I'm sorry, but I really have no idea who you are or why you know me,") the mutant replied politely and to show that he really felt sorry about it, he bowed again until he felt the man's hand on his shoulder.

"(My friend, there's no need to bow to us that deep,") he said and Logan cocked an eyebrow at him. "(I don't know why you don't remember us and it hurts me really, but let me introduce myself to you again, Logan-san. My name is Ken Kawashima and this is my wife Yuri.")

The woman bowed to Logan, before she disappeared just to reappear with clothing in her hands. "(Give me your wet clothes and bags. I'll hang them up and wash the dirty ones.")

Giving her his bag and Jean a sign to do the same, he took the clothing from her and bowed briefly. "(Thank you.)"

"(You can sleep in this room,)" Mr. Kawashima said and opened a door for them. "(Rest for now, my friend and we talk about everything tomorrow.)" Bowing briefly he left, too and Logan closed the door, which was built in the same old Japanese style as the house and the whole village.

Running a hand through his face, when he felt a headache coming up, since he tried to remember why those people knew him and why the village was so familiar. Shaking his head sighing, he laid the clothes briefly on the ground and took the carefully rolled up beds from an edge of the room. Jean watched him with a raised eyebrow how he easily put up two beds, after he took sheets out of a wardrobe on the other side of the room. Beginning to shake slightly since her clothes were soaked with snow, her eyes still kept on looking around the room in interest. Hearing a carefully knock on the door, she turned her head around when she heard Logan saying something. It didn't take long and Mrs. Kawashima, who kneeled on the ground, appeared and nodded politely. "(You can throw the wet clothes into the basket,") she said and nodded once more before she closed the door again.

Hearing how Logan got rid off his clothes and quickly changed into a dry and warm dark blue Kimono, Jean looked at the clothing rather helpless. Feeling how the cold began to eat her up from within, she undressed herself, too and turned to him with the dark green Kimono in her hands. Knowing that he was still angry with her, especially after disobeying his orders, she took her time to eye him closely in the unfamiliar appearance, before she spoke up. "How…how do I wear it?" she asked him barely audible and watched him turning around to her, while he gave her a look. Without saying anything, Logan took the Kimono out of her hands and began to dress her in it, whereas Jean looked up at him from time to time. As soon as he was finished, he turned away again. "Thanks…" Looking down on herself, she thought that she felt strange in those clothes. Still, she had to admit that, as strange as it was, they suited him well. Seeing towels in the basket, she took them and began to dry her hair, while Logan had already put the wet clothes into it and put the basket on the corridor out of their room. Curiously, Jean eyed the bed on the floor and sat down on it, while her green eyes still couldn't get enough of the room and pictures. Finally, she understood why he loved the culture so much.

Logan in the meanwhile had taken the computer into his hand and checked if the others were alright. Sending a brief message to each group, he waited for a confirmation before he read through the information Mystique had saved on each computer. Sitting cross-legged on his bed, he was deeply lost in thoughts and didn't notice first that Jean offered him another towel. Taking it without saying anything, he put the computer away and dried his hair briefly.

"Found anything?" she asked him calmly, but he shook his head and laid the towel away. "Logan…," Jean said and shook her head sighing while she felt a thick lump in her throat. "…tell me what you want me to do…" Waiting for a reaction, she fought back her tears of disappointment and anger. "Yell at me, hit me or do whatever you want with me, but please stop it…" Hearing him snorting, when he laid down with his back to her and pulled the sheets over him, she carefully reached out and touched his shoulder. "Logan, please…"

Turning around, Logan only glared at her and pulled her hand away from him roughly. "Lay down and sleep," he grunted and turned away again, leaving her biting her lip until she finally obeyed. Trying to get used to the unfamiliar bed, she closed her eyes; feeling suddenly very tired.

* * *

Since they had the same time in Australia than Jean and Logan, the younger X-Men had already pitched up two tents when it became too dark to keep walking. Right now they stood on the outside and checked their surroundings again; making sure no danger was close by. By now, the air had cooled down a lot and they'd to put sweatshirts from the school over their shirts. Looking at her husband, Kitty winked at him and took his hand. "Okay, we go to sleep then. Good night!" Quickly, she shoved him over to one tent and pulled the zipper of it down.

"What?" Jubilee shrieked and gave Bobby, whose chin had dropped, a look. "Hey, you can't do that! That ain't fair!" Hearing giggles from within, she rolled her eyes and turned towards her teammate. "You! Say something!"

"And what?" Bobby asked when the lamp within the tent was switched off.

"Threaten them to freeze the tent or something like that!" she demanded and crossed her arms.

"Come on, guys!" Peter said while Kitty held back a laugh. "Go to bed!"

Groaning aloud, Jubilee disappeared in the second tent and pointed a finger at Bobby. "You sleep on the outside, mister!"

"What?" he replied aloud and heard a '_Hush_' from his friends, before he pushed her aside and closed the door. "Forget it! If you've got a problem, you can sleep on the outside!" Laying down on his sleeping bag, he ignored her pouting, when Kitty suddenly giggled aloud. "And you over there stop giving us a peepshow!"

"Envious?" Kitty shot back.

"Definitely not!" Jubilee gave back and pulled the zipper of her own sleeping bag up. "Why are those tents so small anyway?" Turning to her sleeping-side, she gave Bobby a warning look. "Don't even think about beginning to snore and keep your fingers by yourself!"

Snorting, Bobby switched of the lamp and tried to get into a comfortable position. "Night guys!" he called before he slowly drifted off to sleep…"

* * *

In France it was 4:15 p.m. at the same time and Rogue and Gambit walked along the coast; looking at the ocean from afar. Holding on tight to each other, the woman smiled up at her partner briefly, before she switched her gaze to the long and beautiful beach. "It's so great here," she said and stopped to have a better look at the scenery. "I've never seen something like this before. Isa would love it!"

Embracing her from behind, Gambit rested his head in hers; also staring at the blue ocean and beautiful weather. "Remy thinks we could show her, non?" he asked and Rogue nodded.

"Yeah, when her school has holidays and I get some days off,…we could," she agreed. "As long as Bobby doesn't allow it again."

Walking again, he still had his arm around her waist. "Remy thinks dat Bobby wouldn't say no to his daughter having some fun. Just ask him, mon chérie."

Sighing, Rogue leant her head against his shoulder. "I will. So, the map says we reached our target, but… I don't see anything that looks like a seal. Do you?"

Looking around for some time, Gambit shook his head after a while. "Non," he replied and pointed to a small café. "Let's sit down for a while." Walking over to it, he ordered them something to eat and drink; smiling about Rogue, who still stared at the ocean. "Remy thinks that Marie is quiet taken with l'océan, non?" Smiling, he took her hand into his.

"Yeah, I haven't seen something like this before," she answered and her eyes looked at the shop window of the small café. Frowning, she gave a small, weird looking wooden statue in it a look. Not thinking about it further, she turned her attention to the waiter who brought their meal and gave the ocean another dreamy look.

* * *

Being awoken by a loud clap of thunder, Logan opened his eyes and the room was illuminated by another lightning bold again. Due to the different method of construction, the noise the storm made was way louder than it would have been back home. To him it appeared strange that it happened when it'd been freezing cold on the outside before. He didn't have to sniff to smell Jean's stress. He knew about her fear of lightning, as long as Ororo wasn't the one controlling it. When another, even louder bolt struck, he heard her shrieking a bit. To him it was a complete miracle how the most powerful mutant of the planet could be scared of something as simple and natural as lightning.

Smelling that her scent became salty, Logan sighed aloud and turned around; looking at her quivering form in the dark. Hearing another whimper, he sighed again in frustration; trying as good as possible to control his negative that still wanted its revenge. Reaching out, he pulled her over to him in one swift move, while he covered both of them with his sheet once more. Closing his eyes again, Logan pulled her close with one arm, as he always did during a storm like this, whereupon Jean clung to him tightly and still shaking. Resting her head against his chest, she listened to his steady breathing and heartbeat, which calmed her nerves a bit again. She felt ashamed that she behaved so childish, but since some incidents in her childhood she was terribly scared of thunderstorms. Feeling him moving, while he sighed, she realized that he was already deeply asleep again. Looking up, Jean slowly reached out and touched his cheek briefly. Stroking over it gently, he suddenly snorted and pulled a face, which made her withdraw her hand again. She knew touching him when he was angry was the worst thing she could do, still she missed it. Cuddling up to him again, Jean closed her eyes and due to the comfortable feeling, she finally drifted off into oblivion.

On the next morning, she was awoken by soft light that touched her skin. Pulling a face, she heaved a deep sigh and blinked against the light just to close her eyes again. Trying to move, Jean noticed the pressure on her legs, waist and shoulder and finally opened her eyes a bit. She realized that during their sleep, the two of them must have moved so much that they were now tightly wrapped around each other; whereas Logan rested his head on her shoulder while he had his hand firmly around her waist and one leg half around her waist. Smiling, she enjoyed it and was about to cuddle up to him again, when Logan pushed her away all of a sudden. Jean looked at him in complete confusion and watched him getting up first, just to leave in the next moment. She couldn't help but stare at the door for a while. Thinking about his behavior towards her, the redhead didn't know what to think anymore. If he hated her, he wouldn't have comforted her, she knew that, but still his actions didn't make the slightest sense to her. Biting her lip, she ran a hand through her face and just sat on the bed for a while when she had an idea. Concentrating, she reached out to the man who probably knew the whole truth…

Outside, Logan had run into Mr. Kawashima. In the need of distraction, the mutant had joined the man gladly when this one had offered to show him around. By doing so, he could probably find out about where the seal was hidden. Walking for some time, Logan turned his head towards the other man, nodding briefly to some woman who bowed to him. "So, how come you know me?" he asked him and Ken looked up; looking very surprised but also confused.

"What? What do you mean, Logan-san?" he asked in return and frowned while his arms were crossed behind his back.

"I'm sorry, but… I lost my memory 23 years ago. So I don't remember anything that happened before 1987…," the mutant explained briefly and attentively kept his gaze switching from one spot of the village to the next.

"I see, I'm very sorry to hear this, my friend." Making an inviting gesture, Kawashima led Logan up a path through thick snow. Even if it was freezing cold on the outside, it was not snowing right now. Still the snow on the ground slowed down the movement a lot.

"Can you tell me when I arrived here and how long I stayed?" the X-Man asked politely and briefly looked into the sky. His nose caught the barely noticeable change of smell in the air. It would snow again soon, that was for sure…

"Of course," Ken nodded. "Let's walk a bit more, shall we?" Leading the mutant further up the path, they soon reached even ground and stopped in front of a gravestone. Seeing Logan frowning in confusion, Kawashima switched his gaze to the stone; drifting back within his mind to years that had long past. "You arrived here in 1970, Logan-san," he began and Logan immediately switched his eyes to him; paying fullest attention to the man. "You cam here to look for redemption and Bundo Suboro. You told him your sensei, master Ogun sent you to seek Suboro-sensei out."

Thinking hard after hearing those names, the X-Man closed his eyes briefly. "Sensei Ogun…," he mumbled and tried to find a face to that name within his head.

"Do you remember him?" Kawashima asked hopefully and Logan nodded after a while.

"Yes… He taught me everything I know about your culture. I learned to read and write Japanese from him, but also all forms of armed and unarmed fighting styles…," Logan said after he recalled that part of his past all of a sudden. Still everything appeared blurred to him.

Ken nodded. "Well, Suboro-san allowed you to stay. He wanted to teach you further in the way of the Samurai. He showed you the place of your home and you began to build it."

"The house you showed me before?"

"Yes. You built it with your own hands as it is tradition here. That's the first think Suboro-sensei taught us. Instead of destruction, each lost soul that had found its way to this village learned how to create something," he explained further and again Logan was brooding about his words.

"So,…this house still belongs to me?" he asked his opposite after a while and saw another nod.

"It does, my friend. It belongs to you and your wife," Kawashima explained and nodded towards the small, black gravestone in front of them.

"Itsu…," Logan read the name aloud when he suddenly noticed what Ken meant. "My wife?!"

"Yes. You had taken her as your wife in your forth year of training. Shortly afterwards she honored you by carrying your child…," Kawashima explained, sounding sad by doing so.

With a complete blank face, the mutant stared at him; his heart was practically bursting through his chest. "What?" he asked shocked and stepped back a bit. "I have a child here?"

Shaking his head, Ken sighed. "Unfortunately no. But let me explain, Logan-san," he said kindly. "To celebrate when a woman honors a man with a child, we make a ceremony. A test of worthiness, strength and honor. Men attack the husband of that woman. Together they fight, but it is more a dance, you know? While they attack, the man evades, he never strikes back. That's why it is more a dance," he explained and watched how Logan closed his eyes; obviously trying to recall it. "Everything went well for you until there was an explosion. Something happened…"

"My claws…," the X-Man said like in trance and stared down on his opened hands.

"Yes. As a reflex, you extracted them and injured one of the men…"

Nodding, Logan began to remember. "And dishonored my family and clan… I failed Itsu and wasn't worthy of raising my own child anymore." Clenching his fists in anger when the memory returned to him, he felt the shame and embarrassment again.

"You knew that by being dishonored, the task of raising your child was left to the other, more honorable men of the village," Kawashima went on. "As far as I was told, you decided to leave the village and only return when you were worthy of the blessings heaped on you again. But you wanted to say goodbye… You found her dead in your house. She was shot by a bullet. After we buried her, you left in 1975. We haven't seen you since then…"

Staring at the gravestone in front of him and touching it briefly, Logan remembered it. Now he knew why the waterfall had been so familiar to him. He had stood there and had looked up at the moon after the ceremony. He'd made the decision to leave since he couldn't endure to look at his wife in shame again. So, he'd gone back to his house, but had smiled her blood from a mile away… "Muramasa… He'd caused the explosion. I went after him after I'd found Itsu. He wanted me to come with him and purify what is inside of me, then forge it into something stronger," he said more to himself, since right now he didn't even noticed the other man who watched him closely. "I remember that he began a process and they left me in the snow… I think we were attacked by someone, but…I don't remember what happened then." Clenching his fists again, he sighed. "What about Suboro-sensei?"

"He dies in December of 1999. He is buried close by." Beckoning him to follow him, he led him back down the path to the village, he watched how his wife led Jean back from the hot sources to his house. "The woman you came with. Who is she, if I might ask?"

Seeing the redhead, too, Logan kept on looking for the seal again. "Her name is Jean. She's my wife."

"I see. Does she speak our language, too?" Ken asked him, but saw his friend shaking his head.

"No. I couldn't remember being able to speak it, too, before I figures out about it a few years ago."

"How can I communicate with her? My English is still not well."

Smirking, since he'd gotten the true question behind it, Logan cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why are you not asking me to translate?"

Kawashima smiled and nodded in appreciation. "It is no secret to me, Logan-san, that you are angry with your wife. No, not angry, rather…disappointed."

"Is it that obvious?" Logan snorted and noticed that they would soon reach the house again. "Yes it is," Ken said. "What have you done in the past years since you left here? I mean, from what you remember?" Beginning to tell him about the most important things, Logan's main attention was still on finding what he came for. But up to now there was nothing strange or Maya-like looking in his surrounding. "How old are your children, my friend?" Kawashima asked him after the mutant had finished.

"The twins turn 6 on May 10th and my baby girl turns 4 on February 15th," Logan replied and noticed the look he was given. "I know it's against your rules to have children before one is married. But the twins just happened…"

The other man waved off and they reached the house again. "It's time to eat. Be my guest, Logan-san and eat with my wife and me."

Seeing his opposite bowing, Logan bowed back politely. "It'll be an honor, Kawashima, san."

"And if I can help you with those seals you told me about, please let me know!" Ken said and they entered.

"I will," the mutant replied and bowed again. "Thank you for your kindness." Seeing a nod of his opposite, Logan walked over to the room where he'd spent the night and opened the door. Jean, who was looking at the computer for more information, looked up when she heard the noise and saw him tilting his head quickly; beckoning her with it to follow him. Doing so, she stopped at another door and looked at Mr. and Mrs. Kawashima who already kneeled on the ground in front of a small table. Logan had kneeled down by now, too, and she decided to join his side, while Mrs. Kawashima handed him a bowl with rice.

"(Thank you)," Logan said and nodded briefly when Yuri smiled at him, just to hand the redhead next to him a bowl, too.

Repeating what she thought Logan had said on Japanese, she watched them beginning to eat with chopsticks. Looking at her husband from aside, Jean saw that he did it without any problem at all while she had never managed to eat with them. Meeting her gaze, Logan noticed that she was lost and put his bowl and sticks aside. Taking her right hand into his, he put with his free hand the chopsticks correctly into hers and nodded towards her bowl. Trying it, Jean was surprised that it worked this time and smiled at him briefly, even if he was already eating again. "Thank you," she said barely audible and ate in silence for the rest of the time.

* * *

Being twelve hours behind the Japan and Australia group, Hank, Scott and Mystique had decided to go to sleep early at 9 p.m.. About to put up their tents, Scott cursed all of a sudden and narrowed his eyes. "Why is there a hole in my tent?" he asked aloud and gave his teammates a look.

"Don't even start thinking about accusing Logan of it!" Hank immediately said. "He's not that childish, Scott. You probably caught an old one." Keeping on pitching up his tent, he looked at his work satisfied. "So, sleep well and let me know if something important happens," he added and disappeared into it; hiding the big grin on his face by doing so.

"Great! Thanks four your help, Mr. Diplomat," Scott hissed and threw his tent to the ground sighing.

Mystique, who had pitched up her tent first, was placing her sleeping bag into it and switched on the lamp within. "You can sleep here if you want," she said and nodded inside. "It's enough room for two."

Turning his head to Hank's tent, Scott hesitated for a moment. He had no other choice that was for sure and he definitely didn't want to sleep on the outside and be stung by whatever. Taking his sleeping bag from the ground he gave her a short smile. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she said and laid down in her bag, while he closed the door and straightened his own bag on the ground; laying down in the next second. "Any news of the others so far?" she asked after a while and turned around to have a better look on him.

Scott checked the computer briefly but shook his head. "No. Storm wrote that they'd found something, but in the end it wasn't what we are looking for. The kids have sent a good-night-everyone and Rogue that everything was fine at the mansion… If Jean has found something, dunno." Laying the computer aside again, he noticed her odd look and frowned. "What?"

Shaking her head, Mystique waved off. "Nothing. Good night." Watching her for some time with a raised eyebrow, Scott finally switched off the lamp and made himself comfortable on the ground.

* * *

After being away from the house for the whole day, Logan returned from his search for the seal. He hadn't found anything that looked like something from the Maya culture at all and had some doubts that those things really existed. After spending some time at the hot springs and the waterfall until it was dark on the outside again, he hadn't dared to enter the house which he belonged to him. Something about it made him feel uncomfortable. Deciding that he could also go into it tomorrow, he had finally returned to the Kawashima's house and entered after he'd sent a message to his children via the computer. Inside, he noticed that already all lights were turned off and his senses told him that everyone was sleeping.

Therefore, he carefully opened the door to his room and saw in the dark that Jean was laying in the bed on the ground. Logan closed the door behind him as calm as possible and walked over to his bed next, when he noticed that she blanket didn't covered her. Kneeling down, he took it into his left hand and was about to tuck her into it, when her right hand shot forward and held his wrist in a firm painful grip. It almost reminded him of how she'd woken up in the infirmary as Dark Phoenix before Alcatraz. Cocking an eyebrow at her, he watched how a candle was lit on its own and switched his gaze to her; hearing his inner alarm kicking into high gear.

Sitting up with flushed cheeks and an odd expression in her eyes, Jean moved closer to him; feeling nearly instantly how he tried to pull back and fought against her telekinesis that stopped him from doing so. While her heart was racing in her chest, she began to pull her kimono off slowly; ignoring the warning look he gave her when he still tried to get free. Pulling it down to her waist completely without wearing anything underneath it, Jean reached out and touched his cheek, whereupon Logan began to growl warningly. "Just do whatever you want…," she said in whisper and felt the heat on her flushed skin. "But please stop behaving like this."

Closing his eyes, Logan turned his head quickly away from her. Beginning to shake slightly when Wolverine fought against him to step aside so that he could take over, he felt how she let go of him with her powers. Clenching his fists while breathing hard, he battled his negative mercilessly for dominance and was suddenly completely calm again. Watching how Logan turned his head back to her, she gasped when she directly looked into cold pitch-black eyes. Beginning to back off to bring enough space between him and her, Jean prepared herself for a fight when she suddenly heard him growling angrily. Only seeing how the candle went out and covered the room in darkness, she reached out with her mind to be alarmed of him, when Wolverine suddenly leapt at her from behind and pinned her forcefully to the ground. Concentrating on him for an attack, while he straddled her back, she felt his warm breath next to her in the next second. Knowing that he could see her perfectly, while she didn't see a thing in the darkness, Jean couldn't help but start panting. She was stronger, she knew that, but he could kill her way faster before she could even take him out and he definitely had an advantage in the dark. Hearing the low angry growl right next to her ear, she shivered slightly when he sent shivers down her spine.

"Submit!" Wolverine growled furiously and pushed her even more to the ground…

**Yeah, I made it. Can't believe it again. LOL Strange thing that obviously the server here is down again. I didn't get any email and was informed about your reviews, nor was I informed about story updates either. : ( Hope they'll fix it soon. Thanks a lot to all reviewers!!! You're all my heroes: ) Hope ya liked this chapter here, too. Next one has a cliffie you guys might not have expected. ; ) So, see ya!!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's note: **Horray, the server works again. : ) Was about time. Again "(…)" means that a foreign language is spoken!_

_I finished this one here yesterday (Nov 26), but the upload didn't work. I tried it several times. Well, at least this one here is now the **Corrected Version (Nov 27th). Wow, finally the upload works... (Nov 28). Sorry for that!!!**_

**Changes Sequel – I. Darkness Part 16**

"Submit!"

Hearing this from him, Jean's heart raced even more. She knew instantly what he would do with her. Turning her head a bit she directly looked into his pitch-black eyes. There wasn't any emotion visible in them. Only coldness, maybe hate. Instinctively, she began to concentrate on him to defend herself if necessary. She felt how he tightened the grip on her back and heard him growling deeply again. "Logan…," Jean tried barely audible and didn't dare to move.

"Ain't Logan," he growled as a reply and narrowed his eyes. "Submit!" To make his demand clearer, he pushed her further down.

Letting out a short hiss, she bit her lip. She'd made the animal furious and if she knew one thing than that the Wolverine didn't share his girl. She knew the animal didn't understand that it wasn't completely her fault. To him she'd been unfaithful and another male, in fact two others, had touched and marked her and she wasn't his anymore. Possessive as he was, the animal wanted to mark her again. He wanted it his way and it wouldn't matter if she refused to obey. He'd get it his way by all means…

Jean was aware of the fact that she could easily send him through the whole village with one blink of her eyes. But she also knew the consequences of doing it. Hearing another impatient growl of him, she swallowed hard, unsure of what to do.

Wolverine in the meanwhile was getting more and more impatient. He was more than angry by now. He didn't and couldn't understand what took his female so long. He'd stated what he wanted and she'd to obey to him. Growling when he recalled that some other male had touched his mate, he felt another fit of rage coming up. Jean only shrieked when she was suddenly pushed down completely by him and one hand grabbed the rest of her kimono roughly. "No, stop!" she said and held him back with her powers, which made Wolverine even more furious. Completely pissed by now, he bared his teeth and growled louder. He didn't care about his human part telling him to stop and fighting for dominance and control. Right now he was in charge and he would get it his way. Staring into her widened eyes, the scent of fear filled his nose, but also nervousness; still he couldn't care less. Even the fact that she used her powers against him, maddened him.

Jean noticed this of course. Looking into his eyes, she felt her heart beating in every part of her body. She wanted to make peace with him, but she was also terribly afraid of him forcing her. Wolverine's way of thinking and acting was a lot different from Logan's. And last one wouldn't force or hurt her. But Wolverine would, she knew that. Completely aware of his growl, which became steadily louder, Jean swallowed once more. "You can do whatever you want with me, but please," she said in a whisper and shook her head for emphasis. "…don't hurt me…" She exposed her neck to him in complete devotion and let slowly go of the Wolverine; releasing him of her powers. Immediately, he grabbed her roughly and pulled her up against his body so that she was kneeling on the ground; one hand entwined in her hair and pulling her head to the left side, so that her neck was stretched.

Heavily panting, she closed her eyes. "I said don't hurt me…, please." Still feeling his hands firmly on her wrists and neck, Jean expected the worst when Wolverine suddenly began to lick on her exposed neck. Surprised, she opened her eyes and felt his warm breath on her right cheek. Her nervousness and fear began to wear off and she started to enjoy it a bit, when he suddenly pushed her down again; bending over her while he held her pressed against his body. Letting out a surprised gasp, Jean's body tensed briefly and she closed her eyes again. Irritated by the disturbing clothing, Wolverine growled slightly and quickly got rid of it, before he pulled her close again; feeling another wave of nervousness and fear rushing over her. Not caring about it, he grabbed her hip and matched it to his own. He wanted to mate with her and mark her as his own again, while his human part kept on annoying him by telling him to stop. But he just didn't give a damn about that part in him right now. He wanted it, so he would get it.

Snorting, Wolverine bent over her again and growled in anger when Jean moved away panicky. Tightening the grip on her while she whimpered, he licked on her neck again and waited for her to relax once more. As soon as this was the case, Wolverine bit into her shoulder hard, causing a silent scream to leave her mouth in surprise, before he pushed into her at the same time…

* * *

In South America, Scott still stared at the ceiling of the tent. He tried for hours now to sleep, but couldn't manage to find some. His thoughts kept on drifting off to different things, of which he knew that he was thinking and caring about them too hard. Hearing a movement next to him, he looked briefly aside when suddenly a hand touched his left arm. "Can't sleep?" Mystique asked him and switched the lamp on.

"No," he replied. "You neither?"

"No. I always have trouble sleeping in tents," she said and sat up a bit. "What time is it?"

Looking up a bit he gave his watch a brief look. "Just 9:30…," he replied. "Only 30 minutes have past and I thought it would be at least three hours or so…" Groaning, he ran a hand through his face.

"Maybe Hank is awake, too. We could go on looking for that seal," she suggested and got up just to get out of the tent in the next minute. Smiling, she watched how the zipper of the tent next to them was opened and a blue mutant looked out of it in the next second.

"As I thought," Hank said and smiled before he got out of the tent in the next moment. "So,…I heard something about going on to look. Count me in!"

"Good!" Scott said and handed Mystique a flashlight. "Japan and Australia are 12 hours ahead of us. They are probably just getting up or are already looking for those damn seals again." He closed the zipper from his tent and joined his comrades again. "Then let's go!"

* * *

For hours now they kept on walking through the Australian outback without any results. After they'd gotten up early, the group had briefly eaten something and packed their stuff afterwards. Walking on the front, Kitty kept on grinning at Peter, who also had to smirk while she gave Bobby and Jubilee an amused look from time to time. She heard a stressed groan from the young man and giggled.

"What's so funny, eh?" Bobby asked them and pulled his backpack up a bit.

"Nothing," Kitty purred. "It was just too cute how the two of you had cuddled at night…"

"What?" Jubilee shrieked and stared at her with widened eyes. "That's not true!" But Kitty nodded grinning.

"It is, right, honey?" As an answer Peter nodded, too.

Snorting, Bobby shook his head. "And if, what's it to you, eh?"

"Woah!" Kitty made. "Someone spent too much time with Logan, huh?"

"You're mean!" Jubilee protested and walked ahead with a slight blush on her face. "We haven't cud…ah!"

"Jubes!" Bobby shouted when he only saw how she suddenly fell and disappeared. Running to the hole in the ground as fast as they could, he bent forward kneeling and tried to see anything. "Jubes?" Listening, he couldn't hear any reply.

"Oh God…," Kitty panted and began to shiver in shock, while also Peter was trying to see anything.

Getting up, Bobby quickly got rid off his backpack. "Step aside!"

"What do you want to do?" Peter asked him and stepped a bit aside.

"I'm going down!"

"What? How?" Kitty shrieked when she saw how he turned into his ice form. "But Bobby…"

"I'll be fine, don't worry!" he only said and jumped into the hole. As soon as he had enough room to move, an icebeam shot out of his hands and he glided down on that beam until he reached the ground. Quickly changing to his normal form, he kneeled down next to his teammate who laid lifelessly on the ground. Panting he looked briefly up, saw how far she'd fallen down, before he touched her cheek gently. "Jubes?" Bobby asked frightened and checked her pulse; being relieved to feel it pulsating against his fingers. "Jubes?" With a shaking hand he touched her cheek softly when he suddenly heard how his headset cracked.

"Is she alive?" Peter asked him worriedly.

"Yes, but she'd unconscious," he replied and checked his surroundings frowning. He obviously had landed in a cave with some strange objects in it. "I think I've found what we're looking for…"

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked. "What's down there?"

Holding his friend's hand, Bobby narrowed his eyes a bit to have a better look in the dim light. "I don't know, but here are enough objects…" Hearing a weak groan, Bobby quickly turned his attention to the girl on the ground. "Jubes?" he asked softly and stroked her cheek when she slowly opened her eyes. "Hey…" Watching how she grimaced in pain, he immediately became worried. "Are you hurt?" Sitting up, he bent over her a bit and touched the back of her head carefully; relieved that there was no blood. "Can you move?" When she reached out her arms, he pulled her up slowly.

"Ah!" Jubilee hissed and grimaced in pain while she bit her lip hard.

"Where does it hurt?" Bobby asked her worriedly.

"My right leg…" she sobbed and clung to him tightly. "It hurts so much…"

"Bobby, what's going on there?" Peter asked through the headset while Kitty looked down.

"I think she's broken her leg," he replied. "Can you send a message to Dr Grey? Ask her what we can do about it!"

"Okay," Peter said and he heard another crack before the line went dead.

"Don't move, okay?" Bobby told her softly and laid her slowly down before he got up.

"No!" Jubilee shrieked. "Don't leave me alone here…"

"I'm not leaving," he assured her. "I only wanted to look for the seal. I'm here, okay? Just don't move!" Waiting for her to nod, he squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled, before he walked over to the objects. He remembered Mystique saying something about the Mayan culture, but still, he had no idea what he was looking for.

"What is that stuff?" Jubilee asked him and tried to turn her head a bit, but stopped the attempt when it hurt too much.

Bobby shrugged when his eyes scanned over everything that laid on the muddy, wet ground. "Different stuff," he said and kneeled down briefly. "Slabs, medals, sculptures…coins…" He took some objects into his hands and examined them closely. "If we knew what exactly we're looking for…" Sighing, he kept on working through the stuff in front of him.

"I think it's a sculpture…," she said barely audible.

"Why?"

"Dunno… In the end it's always sculptures…" Trying to move, she let out a painful hiss and held her ribs on the right side. "In Wolvie terms…fuck!" she cried and breathed hard to ease the pain.

"Is it very bad?" Bobby asked and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well, I won't give ya an _I had worse_ like Wolvie always does," she cried. "Found anything?"

He was about to shake his head when something in the mud caught his eyes. Frowning, Bobby began to dig in the wet ground until he held a weird looking figure in his hands which pointed to the left with one hand. "Yeah, I think I did…," he said more to himself when his headset cracked.

"Bobby?" Peter's voice sounded in his right ear. "Do you copy?"

"Yeah, I can hear you," Bobby answered and walked over to Jubilee with the sculpture in his hand. "I think I found the seal."

"You did?" Kitty asked surprised and gave Peter a look. "What does it look like?"

"Well, I'm not sure but," he replied and eyed the sculpture from all sides. "…it's just a feeling…"

"You need to get Jubes up," Peter said. "Dr Grey said we need to splint her leg and take care of the other injuries quickly!"

"Okay!" Looking at the young woman on the ground, Bobby handed her the sculpture. "Hold this, will ya?" he asked and she nodded. "I've got to get us out of here, okay? I need to move you for this, Jubes." Panting, she nodded again. Carefully, he pulled her up; hearing her painful cries and hisses which sent shivers down his spine. If he couldn't stand something than it was his friends getting hurt or seeing them suffer. "I'm sorry," he apologized while she bit her lip hard and cried. "You need to hold onto my back. I need my hands for this."

"Okay," Jubilee sobbed and grimaced in pain when she moved onto his back; holding on tightly when he lifted them up by creating a stair-like ascent.

As soon as they reached the outside again, Kitty and Peter helped him to lay the sobbing young woman down. "God, girl," Kitty cried. "What are you doing?"

In the meanwhile, her husband had taken a first aid kit out of his bag and began to treat Jubilee's wounds. When he touched her leg, the girl cried out and clung to Bobby sobbing, who held her tight. "Sorry," Peter apologized. "But we need to fix this now…"

"Then hurry up!" Jubilee sobbed and felt how Bobby wrapped his arms around her carefully whereupon she covered them with her hands.

"Ororo said that she and Kurt are going to pick up Rogue and Remy," Kitty told her to distract her a bit. "Since Logan hasn't found anything, yet, they'll get Hank and the others first. Then they'll head to us…" Looking at her friend worriedly, she saw how she nodded under several hisses, before she gave the sculpture a look.

* * *

"Move, move!" Scott shouted and ran ahead, while the ground shook heavily. He hoped that Hank wasn't foolish enough to enter the cave while everything inside was going to hell. He had grabbed Mystique's hand firmly, while she held a sculpture that pointed with the left arm to the right tight. Turning his head, he saw how the ground behind him began to collapse and more and more pieces dropped into the abyss underneath them. "Hurry!" he barked and saw how also Mystique turned her head quickly, when she suddenly stumbled and fell. Stopping, he grabbed her arm as fast as he could and began to run again. "We're almost there!"

Looking to the front, she saw the exit and how Hank had trouble to keep the door open for them. Her heart was pounding strongly in her chest when she heard more and more parts falling into the abyss behind her. She saw how Scott had already reached solid ground, when her foot stepped into emptiness. "Scott!" she shrieked and lost halt, while she saw him turning around.

"No!" he shouted and nearly fell to his knees, while his right hand shot forward and grabbed her hand quickly to pull her towards him. Through the impact of his action, he fell backwards and hit the ground with her on the top. Panting, he held her close and shivered due to the shock. "Are you alright?" he asked her softly and cupped her face.

"Yeah," she replied heavily breathing and gave the spot where the bridge had been a look. "That was a close call…"

"Guys, you can go on flirting later," Hank shouted and grimaced since the doors tried to close. "I can't do this here forever!" Helping Mystique up, Scott quickly ran towards the exit. As soon as the three of them were on the outside, the doors closed with a loud bang and left them looking at it completely exhausted. "That was close…"

"But we got it!" Mystique said and held the sculpture up.

"You're really okay?" Scott asked her and she nodded. "Good. Then let's go back to the tents. I've enough of that place here."

"When did Ororo say she will arrive here?" Hank asked when they walked back. "I wonder if it was as hard for them as it was for us…"

"You know who to send your complaints to," Scott replied and pushed leaves out of the way. "I only hope the whole thing is worth it…"

* * *

As soon as the first sunbeams fell into the room, Logan opened his eyes slowly and immediately had to frown. Feeling someone laying on his right arm and chest, he cocked an eyebrow and turned his head to that side. He looked at Jean, who had cuddled up to him closely, just to get more confused. Carefully, Logan raised his head and saw his and her kimono laying on the ground, while his nose caught a scent which told him unmistakably what had happened in this room before. Still, the last thing he remembered was him coming into the room and grabbing the blanket to tuck Jean in. Now he knew how men felt after a night with too much alcohol…

Even if his nose told him volumes, Logan grabbed the blanket and pulled it up; seeing that both of them were naked. Groaning, he ran his free hand through his face and let him fall backwards again, just to feel an incredible anger rising within him. The whole situation was exactly what he'd intended to prevent and now it had happened and he hadn't had any influence in it. If he hated one thing than it was being used and that was exactly how he felt now. And he blamed her for it. If she had listened to his order and not disobeyed him, the whole situation wouldn't have happened. Noticing that she began to move a bit and uttered a deep sigh, his jaw tensed automatically. He would bet that she'd hoped he would fall for her trick and obviously he had. But she'd forgotten that he hated to be fooled and used. Especially if he couldn't remember afterwards what he'd done. And she knew perfectly well how he reacted to her…

Glaring at her when Jean finally opened her eyes, Logan's jaw tensed dangerously again. "Had fun?" he asked in a very low voice and through clenched teeth.

Confused, she wanted to sit up a bit but hissed when she felt a painful sting on the spot between her right neck and shoulder. Grimacing briefly, Jean met his gaze. "What do you mean?"

"Your plan worked, eh?"

Finally managing to sit up, when he instantly pulled his arm away and did the same, she raised one eyebrow. "Which plan?"

Getting dressed, Logan never took his eyes from her. "If you think that everything's fine again just because you and him had sex, forget it!" he said angrily and watched her shaking her head in denial. "And don't give me that face now!"

"But I never wanted Wolverine to show up!" she replied despaired and with a pleading look. "I told _you_ to do whatever you want with me…"

"Doesn't change the fact, does it?" he gave back when he was finished with getting dressed. Moving so that she was on her knees now, Jean frowned in confusion. "Which fact?" Looking at him, she tried to read in his eyes or face what was wrong with him, but the only thing she could tell was that he was more than pissed off.

"The fact that you used me and behaved like a whore!" he shot back growling.

"What?" Jean asked aloud and completely shocked. "A whore?"

"What else would you call it if someone pulls down his clothes and practically says take me? Did you do the same with dickhead?"

Not thinking about it, she gave him a strong slap around the face. "What do you want me to do, Logan? How many more times do you want me to beg you to forgive me?" she cried and had to swallow hard because of a thick lump in her throat. "You don't give me the chance to tell you what this imposter did to me. All you care about is that I slept with Scott. Yeah, I did, because I was drunk and I couldn't even remember it on the next morning," she sobbed; feeling despaired and angry at the same time, but also offended.

"Oh, is your beloved Boyscout such a disappointment?" he spat back and got up.

"Why are you doing this?" Jean asked him calmly while tears ran down her face. "If you can't forgive me why don't you just say it's over and that's it? Do you enjoy doing this to me?"

"I told you to stay at home, you didn't listen so deal with it!" was all he hissed before he left her alone.

Running a hand through her hair and shaking her head in despair, Jean pulled the blanket closer to cover her body with it. If he'd intended to hurt her with his words, he had succeeded. He'd directly stabbed right through her heart and by now she didn't know what else she could probably do. Maybe it was already too late and she made things only worse by trying too hard. Sighing, she looked at the computer which was blinking and finally took it into her hands.

* * *

"Hey, there they are," Kitty said and pointed at the X-Wing which announced itself by roaring aloud high in the air. Waving her arms, she watched how the jet landed close by and how the hatch opened. It didn't take long and Hank and Scott ran towards them. "Thank God you guys are finally here."

"Where is she?" Hank asked and saw how she pointed towards a tent.

"We pitched it up to protect her against the sun. She's more injuries, I think."

Nodding, Hank went over to the tent to check on the girl, while Scott nodded towards the jet.

"Get everything together. We head to Japan next," he said and Kitty nodded. Watching how Kurt appeared next to him to get Jubilee into the jet, he heard a familiar _bamf_ before Hank helped Bobby to pack all things together.

"God, what happened to you?" Jubilee asked Ororo after Kurt had put her down in a corner.

"We were attacked," the weather goddess replied and still cooled her bruised cheek. "But it's okay. Don't worry about us." She looked up when Hank entered to take care of her, while Kurt limped his way to a seat. He, too, was injured and there was still blood visible on his clothes. She couldn't believe how close they'd been to get killed by those people. Of course they only wanted money, but as soon as they'd seen Kurt, they'd become angry. Thank God, Black Panther had come to her and his rescue and they'd managed to get out of there alive. Watching how Hank treated the wounds and hearing Jubilee's whimpers, she gave Rogue and Remy a worried look, too. Sleeping in her seat, Rogue had her eyes closed, while Remy still held his side, which had finally stopped bleeding.

"Remy is fine, Stormy," he said as if he had read her thoughts.

"You still haven't told me what had happened."

"Well, after you had sent a picture of dat sculpture, Marie remembered dat she had seen it in dat window," he told her with half closed eyes. "Remy saw a shadow and a man disappeared. Da sculpture was gone, so Remy and Marie went after him. He surprised us with an attack."

Nodding, Ororo looked briefly to the hatch and saw that also the others had arrived by now.

"We can take off," Scott told her and took the seat right next to her. "Everyone's here."

"What did the man look like?" Ororo asked Remy before he dozed off to sleep.

"Ugly… Lots of fur," he replied sleepily and drifted off into oblivion.

"Fur?" she said aloud and frowned. Thinking about it briefly, she heard how Scott started the jet's engines. "Any news from Jean or Logan so far?"

"No, last thing I heard was that he didn't find anything," Hank replied after he'd given Jubilee some painkillers. "Do you think we find a place to land? By now the village and woods must be covered with snow…"

"I told Jean that we get them from the spot where we'd landed before," Ororo replied and lifted the jet into the air.

"Shouldn't we better ask how she is?" Scott said dryly. "I doubt they had a happy time there. Or better…she hadn't…" Giving him a look, Ororo concentrated on the flight and typed in the coordinates…

* * *

His eyes scanned the whole dim room for minutes now while his heart beat strongly in his chest. Something about that house made him feel bad or nervous. But he couldn't tell what. Slowly, Logan closed the door behind him and stepped carefully forward; his senses were alarmed even if he was the only one in that room. He looked at the painted pictures at the walls, which were covered with thick dust. So was the ground, but also the rest of the house. Knowing that he had built it, he still couldn't remember it completely. He had worked on it all day and night until it had been finished, that he could remember. But some memories were still blurry and obviously he tried too hard to regain them again. Walking through the rooms, he saw some swords and sculptures standing on shelves and small tables. Lost in thoughts, Logan touched some objects as if he hoped to get to know more about it. He still couldn't believe that he had married a woman here. That she had carried his child and probably would have given birth to it if some things had been different… If she hadn't been murdered…

Narrowing his eyes, he became angry at the thought of it. He knew she had been killed because of him. And he wouldn't rest until he'd found the one responsible for it. Thinking about the time back then, he became aware of the fact that if the murder hadn't happened, he would have stayed in that village for sure. At least if he hadn't lost his honor back then. Kneeling down when he saw a silver object on the ground, he took it into his hands and rubbed the dust off it. But he also knew that his children wouldn't exist now if the things hadn't happened years ago. His hazel eyes stared at the necklace and he tried hard to recall what it meant. It was familiar but he couldn't remember it completely. All he knew was that he had gotten it in China on his many travels before he had arrived here. Putting it into his pocket, he got up again and looked at a weird looking sculpture. Cocking an eyebrow at it, Logan took it into his hands and eyed it closely from all sides. It wasn't Japanese, that was for sure. Not even Asian in his eyes. The arms of the sculpture were crossed on its chest, while a part of a text was engraved on the back of it. He narrowed his eyes and tried to read anything of it, but it was useless. Time had done its job and made it impossible to make any sense of the stuff. Still, his feelings told him that it probably was what they were looking for. But why was the sculpture here in his house?

* * *

On the outside, Jean had made her way through the thick snow until she'd reached a spot where Logan was at least once a day. She had often watched him traveling the path up to a small hill and often he spent many minutes if not even hours there. Finding the spot, where he used to brood, she looked down on a small gravestone frowning; reading _Itsu and child_ on it.

"His wife and child," a familiar voice said in broken English behind her. Still frowning, Jean turned around and saw that Ken Kawashima came closer smiling. "Logan-san didn't know about it anymore. But Itsu was the woman he took as his wife in his fourth year of training here."

"What happened?" the redhead asked, feeling how her heart began to hammer in her chest because of the news.

"She was murdered when she was pregnant with his child. We don't know by whom, but Logan-san disappeared that night, too." He watched how Jean stared at the gravestone again, obviously having problems to understand what she'd been told. "I heard that you were quiet confused about some other woman bowing to you."

"Yes…," she nodded since it was true. Each time she made her way to the hot springs to take a bath, some woman bowed to her.

Making an inviting gesture Kawashima smiled at her. "Let's walk a bit, shall we? I'll explain it to you as long as my English is good enough…"

"It is," Jean nodded and followed him down the path again, before she gave the stone one last look.

"You have to know that Logan-san was trained as a samurai for many years in Japan. First by Ogun-sensei, then by Suboro-sensei. Samurai are still highly respected in our and some neighboring villages. They are, as you might call it…better as normal people. And even if you are a foreigner to our village, you are still his wife and therefore, the wife of a samurai. By bowing to you, they show you their respect." Jean nodded in understanding and saw how a woman bowed to her from afar. Ken smiled by seeing the slight blush on his friend's wife's cheek. "I'll show you around and explain our tradition and culture to you, if you'd give me the honor to do so."

"Thank you," the redhead nodded smiling and followed him slowly through the snow.

* * *

Hours later after they had eaten and received a message that the others would get them, Logan and Jean packed their things together and thanked Mrs. Kawashima for everything, while Ken Kawashima got his men together to escort them back to the spot where they'd picked them up.

Riding through the snow for some hours, they finally saw the X-Wing from afar. Reaching it, Jean got off the horse and saw how her friends, who had just finished eating a meal, gave them surprised looks. Bowing to Ken and thanking him again for everything, she made her way towards the jet and stopped next to Scott, who laid a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?" he asked her concerned and she nodded. "Who are those people?"

"Friends of Logan. He lived in that village for some years as I've been told," she replied and watched how Logan also thanked Kawashima again after both men had talked for quiet a while. Watching how he turned towards the jet and came closer, she looked to the ground and entered the jet; not caring about the strange looks the others gave her. Inside, she saw Jubilee laying in a corner and sleeping, while Bobby sat on the ground next to her and held her hand. "How is she?"

Shaking his head, he only shrugged. "She broke her leg and obviously hit some ribs, too. Hank already gave her something against the pain, but it still hurts like hell."

Jean nodded and quickly scanned over the young woman's wounds. "I'll screen her as soon as we're back home. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, everyone found a sculpture. You should screen Ororo, Kurt and Remy, too."

"Yeah, I've already noticed it," the redhead replied and took a seat after she'd put her bag into the locker.

"Found what you were looking for, Logan?" Scott asked the team leader when he approached, but only earned a snort from him. "I'll take that as a yes… Thanks by the way for sending me into the jungle!"

"Too bad that you didn't stay there," his opposite grunted through clenched teeth and glared at him, when he suddenly heard Ken speaking up.

"(Logan-san?)"

Turning around, while his teammates only gave each other questioning looks since they didn't understand one word, he looked at Kawashima attentively. "(Yes?)"

"(Think about what I said, my friend)," Ken said and Logan nodded.

"(I will)," he replied and bowed to him. "Arigato!"

"What?" Kitty said and cocked an eyebrow at her friends, but they only shrugged and watched how the man on the black horse and the others nodded to them politely before they turned around and disappeared into the woods.

"What did you just say?" Scott asked him frowning and slowly followed him and the other X-Men into the jet.

"Nothin' of ya concern, bub!" Logan grunted and put his bag into the locker before he took his seat at the front.

"Thanks for the answer!" Scott hissed and sat down, too when the hatch was closed by Ororo.

"Everyone ready to head back home?" the weather goddess asked and gave Jean, who only stared out of the window a worried look. _"Jean?"_ she tried it mentally and felt her friend reaching out to her.

"_What?"_

"_We talk later, okay?"_

"_Yeah…"_

Turning around again, Ororo started the engines and it didn't take long until the X-Wing was in the air again…

* * *

Back at home, Jean and Hank took care of the injured X-Men in the infirmary while Logan did the debriefing. He heard the reports of every team leader and looked at Charles from time to time, who was deeply in thoughts. Knowing that the sculptures could give Apocalypse his full powers again, they decided it would be the best to destroy them, since the text on each back of the wooden figures, couldn't be read anymore. Charles took care of them and brought them to Jean, who used her Phoenix powers to atomize them quickly. Afterwards, Ororo had taken her hand and dragged her to the kitchen, while Logan went to his rooms; remembering that he wanted to talk with his children about their mutation. Since Rachel was already asleep, he turned to the twins' room and as soon as he'd opened the door, both children threw themselves at him. Embracing them closely, he felt once more the luck to have them and sat down on the bed with both kids on his lap. Looking at them, he kissed them softly, while the twins held onto him tightly.

"You said a week," Jack said and looked at him closely.

"Well we were faster," his father replied and smiled slightly. "So, did you behave?"

"Sure," Lily nodded and gave him a lopsided grin.

"Okay, what did you do?" he asked knowingly and cocked an eyebrow at them.

Jack shrugged and gave him his best smile. "We accidentally smashed Grandpa's vase to pieces…" Hearing his father's groan, he went into puppy-dog-eyes-mode. "It really was an accident!"

"Yeah, I bet you guys were running around at full speed again, right?" Logan asked and saw them nodding quickly. "Only a vase?" Again they nodded. "I told ya to be careful. You can hurt yourself or others by doing it and I also said that you can run around in the garden as fast and as much as you want, but not on the inside!"

"But it was raining," Lily pouted. "And if this stupid Keith hadn't stood in the way, it wouldn't have happened!"

"It wouldn't have happened if you guys had listen to what I'm telling you every second day," Logan gave back and gave her a look.

"Yeah," both kids replied calmly and looked down. "Sorry…"

Shaking his head, he leant back a bit. "So, did you talk with Grandpa?" he asked Jack and the boy nodded. "What did he say?"

"That it's nothing bad and as long as nothing bad happens, we shouldn't worry about it too much," the boy replied.

"You don't hear voices in your head, do you?" Logan asked them concerned.

"No," Lily replied. "Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure that you guys don't have mommy's powers already, too." Sighing, he looked were to begin. "So, both of you hear, see and smell better, right?" He looked to and fro between his twins and saw them nodding. "What happens if you get angry? I mean really angry?"

"Don't know," Lily said and shrugged. "I never get angry."

"And scared?" Logan tried again, but again she shook her head.

"Why are you asking?"

"Look," he began and searched for the right words. "You know that mommy and I change if we get very angry, right? We explained Phoenix and Wolverine to ya, remember?" Both kids nodded while they looked at him attentively. "From what you tell me, it's likely that you inherited Wolverine's personality, too. It explains why Jack got so angry that he wanted to destroy things."

"Then it is bad?" Jack asked him worriedly, but saw how his father shook his head.

"Not as long as you can control it," Logan replied and looked briefly down when he remembered that he lacked this control a lot lately. "If you can't control him, then it's dangerous. Very dangerous…"

"But how do we know it? And how do we control it?" Lily demanded to know, sounding slightly scared of what she'd heard so far.

"We don't know for sure, kid. But smelling, hearing and seeing better indicates that you are more like me. And don't worry about the control. If it's time, I teach ya how t'do it, okay?" Looking at both kids again, he pulled them close. "What about healing? Do you heal faster than usual, too?" he asked them after a while.

"I cut my arm open after we shattered the vase," Jack said and looked at the spot. "But it's gone…" He saw how his father looked at the arm closely. "Is that bad, too?"

"No, a healing factor is the most perfect thing for two Road Runners like you," he smirked and began to tickle them.

"That's unfair!" Jack protested laughing and tried to get free. "You gonna pay, daddy!"

"I wann see ya tryin' it, son!" Logan growled playfully and loosened his grip a bit, just to see both kids jumping at him cheerfully. Fighting with them for some time, he laid on his back on Lily's bed while the twins cuddled with him afterwards.

"Do you stay now?" Lily asked him after a while and had her eyes closed.

Noticing how sleepily she already sounded, he began to move and took Jack into his arm, before he tucked her into the blanket. Doing the same with his son, he gave both of them a kiss. "Dunno, pumkin," he replied truthfully. "Maybe I have to go again…"

Pulling her pillow closer, she yawned. "But I don't want you to go again…"

"I don't want to go either," he said huskily and kissed them again. "I love the three of ya more than anythin', don't forget that, 'kay?" Stroking over their hair, he swallowed hard and heard them mumbling something in their sleep. Pulling the blanket more over them, he got up slowly. "Sleep well," switching the lights off, he closed the door behind him carefully and turned towards Rachel's door.

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen next to Ororo, Jean stared at her cup for minutes now. She wasn't aware that her friend was looking at her worriedly. She had other thoughts to deal with.

"Jean, what's wrong? Honestly?" Ororo asked her since her friend hadn't told her anything up to now. But she knew that Japan must have gone terribly wrong for the redhead. The whole flight over, she had stared out of the window and said nothing at all, while also Logan had refused to say anything. "Come on, since the two of you are back it's even worse than before…"

"I don't know what to do anymore…," Jean finally replied and stirred her hot chocolate with her thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"I…," she began and buried her face in her hands all of a sudden before she began to sob. "Tell me how this happened?" she asked begging and shook her head slowly.

Not knowing what to do because of this sudden outburst, Ororo laid an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Jean…," she said sympathetically and knew instantly that she hadn't been wrong with her guess. Something must have happened.

"I thought if we were alone it…it would become better again, but…," Jean began and sniffed from time to time. "…there was no real talking, 'Ro. No embrace, no kiss or even a sign that he would forgive me at all. I really don't know what to do anymore. If I look at him…there's no warmth or loving look… There's only hate and coldness, nothing more."

Shaking her head, Ororo met her gaze. "It can't be that bad, Jean. Logan loves you…"

Leaning back, her sobs mixed with a derisive laugh. "You don't understand…," she said and gave her a look; clearly indicating that she felt despaired and angry at the same time. "If I get close to him at night…if…if I only try to cuddle up to him, he either backs off or leaves. He hates me… He had made this perfectly clear."

"That's not true…," Ororo replied in disbelief. "And what did he do or say to make you think that he hates you?"

Looking at her cup again, Jean shed more tears when she recalled it. "I…I did something and Wolverine showed up."

"Did he hurt you?" her friend immediately asked frightened, but Jean shook her head.

"No…" Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair. "Well, on the next morning, Logan was completely pissed off and said he hoped I was glad that my plan worked, that he hated it to be used. But I never wanted Wolverine to show up…" She gave the woman next to her a despaired look. "So, he…he said some more things and just left. He can't forgive me the thing with Scott," she went on and shook her head crying. "How could I've been so stupid, 'Ro? How could I've let it happen?" she asked her sobbing and Ororo laid an arm around her again. "Why did I believe that thing was him?"

"Jean, now stop it!" the weather goddess intervened. "Everyone thought that it was Wolverine. How could we've known that it wasn't the real one?" she replied and shook her head. "Stop blaming yourself for it!"

"It doesn't change the fact that I slept with Scott, does it?" Jean gave back dryly and heard her friend sighing.

"No… But think about what you've been through. This doppelganger beat you, treated you like dirt, slept around and raped you."

"He didn't rape me…"

Laughing sarcastically, Ororo leant back a bit. "Oh right…," she said ironically. "He forced you to sleep with him so it is rape. Even Logan had seen the marks that this bastard left on you." Seeing that Jean still cried her eyes out, she bit her lip briefly and laid a hand on her shoulder again. "Have the two of you ever talked? I mean really talked about everything?"

"'Ro, Logan didn't even say anything to me after he found out about Scott. The only time he said something was when he got pissed off. He held me while I was crying my eyes out and that's it… And I feel his anger and disappointment in me…" She looked down sighing and turned her engagement and wedding ring in her fingers. "If I could turn back time I would never let him go… This mission has destroyed everything," she said more to herself than to Ororo. "I can't do this anymore…"

"Don't say this!" Ororo replied and shook her head. "The two of you have been through so many terrible things together…"

"Why?" Jean asked her in despair. "There's nothing left of what we've been on our wedding day. Nothing what we've been years ago, 'Ro…" Meeting her friend's gaze, she saw that Ororo was looking back at her in shock.

"You can't give up just like this! The two of you belong together, Jean. You have kids and they love both of you…," she told her while her heart kicked into high gear and fear spread in her chest. "You love him and he loves you, too…"

Without saying anything, Jean got up and walked towards the door, where she stopped. "I can't demand from him that he forgives me. I can't make him talk to me or change what happened…," she said barely audible and wiped away her tears. "You know how important trust and loyalty are to him… And I broke every promise I made on our wedding day." Turning around she looked at Ororo, who stared back at her pleadingly. "I can't stand this anymore. If he would yell at me, fine. I could even forgive if he hit me…but not this continuous rejection…" Lowering her head, Jean left and heard Ororo beginning to cry from afar.

Upstairs, she opened the door to the apartment and heard noises out of the bathroom. Not thinking about it, she walked over to the bedroom and stopped at the bed. Recognizing the paper she had used as a trick on the faked Logan, she saw it laying on her side of the bed and took it into her hands shocked. "It's what you want, ain't it?" she heard a voice at the door and turned around with widened eyes, while her heart was nearly bursting through her chest.

"No!" Jean replied and shook her head. "What makes you think that?"

"I heard ya talkin' to 'Ro," Logan replied and avoided her gaze.

"I never said I wanted a divorce, Logan!"

"Oh really?" he said cynically. "What was it again? _I can't take it anymore_?"

Coming closer a bit, she stopped when his gaze met hers. "I can't take what we're doing to each other anymore…" He only shook his head and disappeared with a bag in his hand into the bathroom again.

Frowning, she watched him leaving and gave the paper in her hands a look again, when he suddenly came back. Just standing there, she watched how he opened a drawer next and immediately felt fear rising within her. "What are you doing?" she asked him panicky, but he didn't react. "Charles didn't send you onto a mission again, did he?" Logan still didn't reply and went on packing his stuff without looking at her once. Finally, she had enough and grabbed his hands firmly to make him stop. "What is this?"

"What does it look like?" he shot back and narrowed his eyes a bit.

When realization hit her, Jean stepped back a bit and looked at him completely shocked. "You're not leaving, are you?" Heaving a deep breath, he didn't reply and looked away. Realizing that he'd just given her the answer, she shook her head. "Tell me that this isn't true…," she begged him and felt her heart clenching painfully. Logan closed his eyes when he saw her tears. "Please, tell me that this isn't true…," she said again louder and despaired.

"I have to," Logan finally said but she shook her head.

"No! No you don't have to!"

"Jean, you know that I have to!"

"Why? Because of the thing with Scott?" she asked him crying. "I already said I was more than sorry, but that's no reason for you to leave…"

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. "It's not because of that…" Reaching out, he was about to go on packing, when she grabbed his arm again.

"Then what? I know that you're mad with me…but you can't just leave."

"I'm disappointed, not mad!" Logan corrected her and gave her a short look.

"Then throw me out if it makes you feel better! Hit me, beat me up or do whatever you want," she begged him sobbing and began to quiver.

"Jean…," Logan said through clenched teeth and began to shake when Wolverine roared within him.

Frowning, she saw the change and noticed that he tried to back off from her. "What's wrong?" the redhead asked him scared. "What's wrong with you?"

Breathing heavily, he gave her a look. "I can't stand being near you…," he replied through clenched teeth while he fought hard to keep control.

"Logan…I AM sorry. I would do anything if I could…," Jean began but was cut off by him.

"No…what I mean is…," he tried to explain but closed his eyes briefly and heaved even deeper breaths.

Suddenly, Jean realized what was going on. "It's him, isn't it?" she asked calmly and watched him fighting. "Is that the reason why you're avoiding me?" He nodded slowly while his eyes were still closed tightly. "But why didn't you just say anything?" Looking at him despaired she watched how he went on packing his stuff and felt her fear becoming stronger within her. "We can help you! We can fix the damage again…," she said and began to cry again, when he shook his head.

"You know that you can't…," Logan replied calmly and looked at her; feeling the pain as much as she did. "I tried everything to keep you away from me, Red. I really don't know what else to do…" Seeing that she pulled a face and began to cry heavily, he didn't know what to say. Sighing, he finally pulled her close and let her cry on his shoulder while he dropped the bag to the ground. Feeling how she clung to him as if she was drowning, he pulled her even closer. "You know as good as I do that I'm losing it, Jean…," Logan tried to explain when he heard another sob. "He gains more and more control. I can feel it… And locking me up into that cell while he's in charge won't do soon anymore. You will soon have to lock me in for hours, then days, then weeks. And he will find a way out of it and takes revenge on you… And I just can't let it happen."

"But we could help you to learn control again," Jean sobbed into his shoulder and clung tighter to him.

"No, you can't. I have to do this alone. Having other people around me only makes it worse and more difficult. That's why I wanted to go to Japan alone…"

Looking up with wet and red eyes from crying, she gave him a pleading look. "Then let me at least come with you…"

"No!" Logan gave back and shook his head.

"But Wolverine knows me. He'll recognize his mate…"

"That's the point why you can't come with me, Red. That's the reason why I rejected you and even hurt you the best I could in hope you would stay away from me."

Frowning, the redhead shook her head. "What do you mean?"

He sighed in frustration and let go of her to walk towards the window. Looking out into the night, he tried to find the right words which could explain his situation to her. "He'll recognize you as his mate. As _his_ woman. He thinks of you as his property…as someone who has to be servile to him. I don't know everything that happened between you and him, but I can tell you that he still hates you. He still wants to punish you for betraying him…"

Listening to his harsh words, she'd wrapped her arms around herself. "You're not like that, Logan."

"_I'm_ not like that. But if he takes over completely, I'm no longer left, Jean. And I can neither stop him nor remember afterwards what he did… You've seen it in Japan," Logan replied and came a bit closer again. "And he will hurt you. If you refuse to do what he wants, he will make you do it. And he won't care if he hurts you badly. He wants to break you…" Letting out a deep breath, Jean lowered her gaze in shock. "That's why I'm leaving," he added calmly and touched her cheek briefly. "I don't want to hurt you or the kids…or someone else…"

Leaning into his touch, while she still cried silently, she met his eyes. "But where do you want to go? And for how long?"

As an answer he shrugged. "Somewhere where I'm completely alone and won't run into someone else. I can't take the risk to lose it and hurt someone…"

Jean had noticed that he hadn't answered her last question. "For how long, Logan?" she asked again and he sighed.

"I will only come back after I gained control again. Full control like before," he replied and looked away. "I have to figure out first what Apocalypse destroyed…"

"That still didn't answer my question…"

"I don't know, Jean," he finally said and looked at her. "It can take one month or two, but also six, eight or more. I'll try my best to get over it quickly."

Looking at him for some time, she nodded. "Promised?"

"Yeah, promised."

Taking a step, she embraced him tightly and cried silently into his chest; feeling relieved that she finally knew the truth. "What am I supposed to tell our children?" she asked him after a while.

"That I'm on a mission which takes a bit longer this time," Logan replied calmly and looked away. "And that I won't call."

Being shocked when she heard it, Jean looked up. "You can't do this… How am I supposed to know that you're fine?"

"It only makes it harder. I won't call, Jean, I can't. It will only push him stronger because he wants to go back," he explained and shook his head.

"And what… What if you can't gain control again? If Apocalypse destroyed something irreversible?" she asked him louder and already saw the answer in his eyes. "What do you want me to tell them, then?"

"It won't happen…," Logan said to evade an answer, since he knew that she had already seen it in his eyes. Running a hand through his hair, he hadn't believed that it would become that hard.

"What if, Logan?" Jean asked again. "I know that you already calculated it in."

Swallowing, he fixed his eyes to the ground. "Then you tell them…," he began but broke off; knowing her reaction before she had gotten his answer.

"What?" she asked scared, but already knew what he was about to say. And it frightened her the most.

"…that I died on that mission…"

Shaking her head slowly, she began to sob again. "I can't do this! Not again!" Hearing him sighing, Jean bent forward and rested her forehead against his chest while he pulled her close. She couldn't do something like that to her children. Not after they had gone through this before…

"You can. You have to," was all Logan said while he stroked over her back soothingly.

"But how am I supposed to know that you're not coming back? Knowing that you won't even call?" she asked him despaired and looked up again.

Pausing for a while, completely aware of the look she gave him, Logan shook his head sighing. "One year, maybe two…"

"No…," Jean cried and clung to him. "Logan, I can't do this… I can't sit here that long without knowing where and how you are… Don't you see that?"

"Do you think it will be easy for me?" he asked her aloud and grabbed her by her shoulders to meet her eyes. "I leave for your sake, Jean! For yours and the cubs. Not voluntarily like in the past when I needed some space! If I stay I can't guarantee that he won't hurt you…"

Hearing it, she knew he was right and looked down. "I know…" Just standing there for a moment, Jean finally ran a hand through her face; feeling how her heart broke in her chest. "When do you want to leave?" she asked him barely audible when her gaze fell on the bag on the ground.

"Actually now… The sooner the better," Logan said as calmly as she had spoken to him before and immediately saw how her head shot up.

"No!"

"Jean…," he sighed in frustration since the whole situation was exactly what he'd wanted to avoid. He had hoped that she would stay a bit longer downstairs so that he could leave a note and disappear without hurting her more than necessary. And now he was in a situation which made it not only hard for him to say anything at all. He couldn't stand looking into her eyes.

"No!" Jean said again with despair and fear in her voice. "Stay at least this night…"

Meeting her pleading eyes he felt how he lost the control over the situation. "It will only make it harder…," he said softly and cupped her face to wipe away her tears, but she clung to him again and cried heavily once more.

"I don't know if I'll ever see you again…so give us at least a proper good-bye," Jean sobbed heavily and her voice broke while talking.

Meeting her eyes, he suffered like hell and felt his heart shattering to pieces. "Jeannie, please…," he begged her, but she cut him off and pulled him down into a despaired and hungry kiss…

* * *

Around 3 a.m. Logan was still awake while Jean had finally fallen asleep and laid on her belly with her head turned towards him. Resting his head in his left hand, he traced her features gently and memorized everything of her. Bending forward a bit, he gave her a tender kiss on her lips, before he got up carefully to get dressed again. After Logan had put his leather jacket on, he pulled both rings from his left ring finger and laid them on a letter, which he had written before she'd caught him packing, on his pillow. Afterwards, he grabbed his bag from the floor and gave her a last look, before he walked over to the twins' room. Seeing that Rachel had walked over to Lily's bed and was now sleeping at the end of the bed, while Jack and Lily still laid next to each other deeply asleep, he smiled slightly and tucked his children in again. Kissing each of them tenderly, he heaved a deep breath and looked at them for a while; not caring that he was crying. Logan closed his eyes and finally left the room quickly to walk down the stairs and then the corridor towards the garage, where he took his motorbike out of it. Wiping away his tears, he pulled the bike up the driveway with his kitbag on his shoulders and stopped at the gate once more to give the mansion one last look; not knowing if he will ever return this time. With a tensed look, he put his helmet on and finally turned the key of his bike to drive off without looking back.

* * *

A door opened and lit up the dark temple a bit. A single person entered whose face wasn't visible since the light was far too dim to see anything at all. "I knew you'd come," a man opposite a Buddha figure said and kept on kneeling on the ground without looking at the intruder. He was praying and he intended to continue with it.

After he was finished ten minutes later, he finally turned around and watched his visitor getting on his knees and lowering the upper body to the ground. This one wanted something from him and was begging for it. "So, you're asking me to help fighting the demon again?" he asked the person on the ground.

"Yes," came the reply.

Bending down a bit, he eyed the intruder closely. "Are you ready for it? You know what lies ahead of you, if you really chose that path…," he demanded to know and watched how the person raised his head, which was finally illuminated by the weak candles.

"Yes!" Logan replied with a determined look on his face…

**30 pages on one day. I can really say, I didn't expect (again) to finish it at all today, but I wanted to put it online before the next week starts. Thanks to all reviewers again: ) I hope you liked that one here, too. I had a hard time to write the beginning with Wolverine, but well, I think it turned out okay. Hope you guys think so, too. The scene between Ororo and Jean in the kitchen and the long scene between Jean and Logan at the end was pre-written long again when I still wrote in Changes. So, as you can see again, up to now it was planned to turn out that way. I promised two or three of you that there will be a rather soft moment between Logan and Jean again, but the second wish some of you have stated in their reviews will turn out a bit different than you might expect. You will see it in the next chapter. ; ) So, please review and see ya!! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Changes Sequel – I. Darkness Part 17**

Loud chattering could be heard when the X-Men were gathered in the kitchen on the next morning. Kitty and Peter had already left for college, while Bobby took care of Jubilee and brought her food since she couldn't get up, yet. Hank, as usual, was reading the newspaper next to Ororo, who just smiled at her husband who held their daughter on his arms. Laughing joyfully, when he tickled her, TJ hugged him tightly and giggled into his neck. From afar Scott watched them smiling and shook his head when he stirred his coffee and gave Mystique an amused look, since she was watching them closely. Their heads turned towards the door when a redhead suddenly entered; obviously not being in her best mood.

"Morning," Ororo greeted her and only earned a barely audible _Morning_ as a reply. She watched Jean closely when this one purred herself some tea and took a seat opposite to her. Noticing that the redhead was in her own world, she gave the others a worried look, before she got up and took her by the hand. Looking up frowning, Jean gave Ororo an odd look when this one nodded towards the backdoor. "Come one!" Practically dragging her out of the kitchen, she ignored the looks of her friends and closed the door behind her.

"Who is in for a bet that Logan's the asshole again?" Scott only mumbled and grabbed a part of Hank's newspaper. "Who knows what he's done again…"

"Morning!" a cheerful voice suddenly said from the door and a woman with brown hair smiled at them.

"Moira!" Hank said surprised and got up smiling after he'd put his newspaper down and embraced her tightly. "I call that a surprise!" Letting go off her, but still holding onto her arms, he smiled at her happily.

"Isn't it? I thought it'll be nice to visit my favorite mutants again," she said and still smiled widely. "So, how are things?"

"Sit down," Hank replied and led her to a stool. "Long story. A lot has happened since you left."

"Really? I was only gone for a few weeks," Moira said surprised and gave them a look, while Scott shrugged.

"Well, you know us, don't you? Go away for a day and a lot has changed when you're back," he said dryly and sipped on his coffee.

She thought about it briefly and smiled at Hank after he handed her a cup of coffee. "How is Logan? Is he still under influence?"

"No," Scott replied and looked at the newspaper again.

"Was that a good or bad no?" she asked him in return when he smirked.

"Depends if you're Jean or not…"

Frowning, Moira gave Hank a questioning look. "Well, what he means is…," Hank began when Jack suddenly entered the room and looked to and fro between them.

"Where's mommy?" he asked and still searched for his parent.

"She's on the outside talking with Aunt 'Ro," Kurt replied and kissed his daughter briefly when she wanted to be put down. "Let them talk with each other, okay?"

"And daddy?" the boy demanded to know and cocked an eyebrow at them. "I can't find him anywhere…"

"Maybe he's in the gym, have you looked there?" Hank asked him, but Jack shook his head.

"No, I really meant that I can't find him anywhere. I don't smell him at all…"

"Smell him?" Scott asked him confused and gave the boy a weird look. "Don't tell me you are already developing more powers than having this foresight thing…"

Crossing his arms, Jack cocked an eyebrow at him. "Got a problem with it?"

Smirking, Hank shook his head. "Maybe Logan is out and comes back later. What about having breakfast first?" he asked him and saw Jack shaking his head.

"Later," was all the boy said before he ran out of the room again.

Sighing, Scott put the newspaper down. "Do me one favor," he said towards Hank and Moira. "Explain genes to me again, because he is scary!"

"Why? I think he's cute," Moira replied and sipped on her coffee.

Giving a laugh, he leant back a bit and crossed his arms. "Of course you think so. First he's Logan's kid, second you're a woman…"

"Don't listen to him," Mystique intervened and shook her head teasingly. "He's only jealous."

Giggling, Moira nodded in appreciation while Scott looked rather sourly. "Thanks for warning me!"

* * *

After they had reached the pond, Ororo had sat down on the edge and was watching Jean for minutes now, who was only staring at the water in it. "Jean, what's wrong?" she asked her worriedly since she could feel the inner turmoil of her friend as if it was her own. "Did Logan say anything again to hurt you?"

"He's gone…," the redhead replied barely audible without looking up and felt again a thick lump in her throat.

"What?" Ororo asked her aloud in shock and her eyes had widened. "He left? The two of you really split up?" Not believing what she just heard she felt how her heart kicked into high gear. "But why? I mean…this is your first real crisis and you just split up?"

"We didn't split, 'Ro," Jean finally said and had trouble to hold back her tears. "He has a reason why he left…"

"That must be a damn good reason!" her friend said angrily. "How can he leave his wife and kids alone?"

Sighing, Jean got up and turned to walk back to the mansion. She already was on her nerves end without her friends asking her so many things at once. She heard how Ororo followed her and tried to make her stop, but Jean did her best to block her out. Right now everything she wanted was to be left alone. Without looking at the others, she entered the kitchen and just went through it; ignoring another plea of the weather goddess to stop.

"Damn it!" Ororo cursed and crossed her arms angrily in front of her chest. "I don't believe that!"

"What did he do again?" Scott asked and sounded rather uninterested since he already knew that his nemesis had messed things up again.

"He left!" his friend told him and a loud gasp echoed through the kitchen, making everyone looking at her in shock.

"What?" Hank asked and out his glasses down before he exchanged a short look with Moira, who still sat next to him. "What do you mean with left? Where did Logan go?"

Only shrugging and accidentally summoning a storm on the outside, Ororo sat down opposite them and still shook her head in anger. "How can he do this? She told me has a reason, but what goddamn reason can excuse that he left his family alone?"

Only smirking mockingly, Scott sipped on his coffee. "What was it again years ago?" he asked aloud. "We need a leader we can depend on?!" Ignoring the looks the others gave him, he shook his head. "And I'm not adding told ya so!"

"Maybe things got too heated up between them?" Hank asked, but saw the weather goddess shaking her head.

"They didn't split," she replied and leant onto her arms on the counter. "But I don't believe her. Why else should Jean wear his rings on a necklace around her neck if they were still a couple?"

"Maybe to keep them for him?" sounded a voice from the door and they all turned around. "The forecast was again for sunny weather, Storm."

Looking out, Ororo noticed that the sky had turned into a deep dark grey and a storm was raging that almost was accompanied by thunder. "Oh, sorry…"

Still pausing at the door, Charles gave them a stern look. "Logan has a very good reason why he left, so don't lose your faith in him just because he didn't tell you. There was no time and it was already hard enough for him to go."

"But why? Where is he?" Mystique demanded to know and met his gaze.

"I don't know where he is. No one does," the Professor replied calmly and folded his hands. "But he came to me yesterday and told me that he would leave. He wanted Storm to take over the leadership as long as he's gone and also asked me to find someone for his classes. So, if you see Bobby, please tell him that I would like him to do the PE courses again, Scott you take over the defense courses."

"Sure," Scott replied dryly. "When can I go on holiday?"

Narrowing his eyes a bit in anger, Charles gave him a warning look. "Scott, if I may remind you, you are also to blame for the situation here, because you made it worse by what Jean and you did." Seeing the skeptical look on his former students face, he sighed. "Apocalypse wanted Logan to be as dangerous as possible when he caught him and he succeeded as we have seen. The damage he did on Logan's control on Wolverine was devastating. You all have seen how short of patience and tensed he was lately and by doing what you did, Scott, you made Wolverine even more furious," he tried to explain but still with a serious look on his face. "He wanted Jean to stay at home and not follow him to Japan to not endanger her by being with him. And he also told me that he tried everything to keep her away from him as good as possible. Since it didn't help, he took the consequence and left in order to gain control over his negative again. So you see, he has a reason, Storm. A very good one!"

Looking down on her hands, while her heart clenched painfully, she didn't look up when she asked the question that was on her mind the whole time while she'd listened to him. "When will he be back?"

Shaking his head as his eyes turned sad, Charles looked at them. "I don't know. He made perfectly clear that he won't come back before he's in full control again." With that he turned around and left when Storm's head suddenly shot up and she stared at him with widened eyes.

"And what if he can't?" she asked aloud, but Charles didn't stop; knowing that she'd already figured the answer on her own.

* * *

Upstairs, Jean reached her room again to get everything she needed for her classes. Just after she'd closed the door behind her she saw how her children left their rooms with their bags in her hand to get downstairs for their courses. "Hey," she greeted them and smiled as good as she could despite her inner turmoil. "Got everything?"

"Where's daddy? I couldn't find him," Jack demanded to know.

"He's on a mission, honey. He won't be back so soon."

Staring at their mother speechless, the kids exchanged glances. "Without saying bye?" Lily said and was close to start crying.

Shaking her head, Jean kneeled down and touched her cheek. "He said bye. You were sleeping when he had to go," she replied softly. "He would never leave without saying bye to you."

"When will daddy come back?" Rachel asked her pouting.

Getting up again, the redhead shrugged sadly. "I don't know, sweetheart…" She looked at her watch briefly. "Come on. You've got to go." Kissing each of them softly, she quickly got her things and left with them together.

"Well, he said that he might have to go, but it sucks," Jack cursed and ignored the warning look his mother gave him while they descended the stairs. "Why can't the two of you just stay?"

"Jack," Jean said a bit louder and gave him a glare. "Watch your mouth! It wasn't easy for him to go and we don't like it either that we have to leave sometimes."

"Then why do you do it?" he gave back and growled slightly. "You didn't do it in the past, so why now?" Without waiting for her answer he just left and entered the classroom where Scott was already waiting for his students to arrive.

Heaving a deep breath, Jean ran a hand through her face, when Lilly suddenly poked into her leg softly. "But he will come back, right? I mean…daddy didn't left because of the fights you had, did he?"

"He will come back. I just don't know when, honey," her mother replied honestly and felt again a heavy weight in her chest. "Now go. Or you'll come too late for math." Seeing her daughter nodding sadly, she was close to start crying herself. If it was already so hard now, she didn't even dare to imagine what life would be if Logan really wouldn't come back. Blinking to stop herself from crying, she heaved another deep breath, before she smiled at Rachel and reached out for her hand. "Come on, uncle Kurt and TJ are waiting."

* * *

Laying on her bed rather bored, Jubilee watched how Bobby put the tray with the remains of her breakfast aside. "This really sucks," she cried and crossed her arms pouting. "Can't he just give me a damn cast with which I can at least walk?"

"You heard what Hank said," he replied and smiled softly. "You've also two broken rips and hit your back pretty bad, so you have to lie down."

"But it's boring! I can't do much besides lying here and counting cuddling toys or pictures on the wall." Giving him a look which told volumes she sighed. "I mean Kitty and Peter are at college, I can't go until those damn wounds are healed and you have to take over Wolvie's classes for whatever reason… So I'm here all alone and it's just b.o.r.i.n.g!"

He shrugged. "Can't help it. Why don't you have a TV in your room? Or what about reading a book or listening to music?"

"Already know each book and music sucks after a while, too," she complained.

Laughing a bit, Bobby couldn't help but shaking his head. "You really are a difficult patient, you know that, Jubes?" Getting up and taking the try into his hand, he suddenly smiled. "I've to go and come back later. If you see Peter first, tell him I've got an idea and need his help, will ya?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jubilee waved off playfully and still pouted. "Just go to those little brats and teach them how to use their feet correctly."

Grinning, he shook his head again. "Sleep a bit. See you later!" Just as he reached the staircase, he saw Mystique. "Hey, wait a second!" he called and she stopped immediately while giving him a confused look. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what you want?" she replied and crossed her arms.

"Look, Jubilee can't leave her room due to her injuries and is all alone. Since Peter is in college and won't be back so soon, I thought that you could turn into him and help me getting the TV from my room and carry it over to hers." Looking at her pleadingly, she finally sighed and began to change. "Thanks!" Bobby smiled widely and put the tray aside to head for his room in the next second.

* * *

Scott wasn't often surprised or speechless, but right now he really was. After explaining the exercise to his class, he had kept an eye closely on the Grey twins. When Charles had told him that he wanted the twins to take part in the more advanced classes, he had been skeptical and had refused to agree on it first. As far as he knew Hank hadn't done any test on the children, yet, so they knew nothing of how intelligent they actually were. But now, he really was speechless ad could neither believe his eyes nor that he had ever doubted it. The twins had turned five just four months ago and were sitting in one class with students who were already seven years or older and understood perfectly what the older ones didn't.

Standing right behind Lily with his arms crossed, Scott had one eyebrow raised while his mouth was slightly opened. "Where did you learn this?" he asked her in disbelief and saw how the girl turned around a bit.

"Daddy taught us," was all she replied and turned to her work again.

"Logan can math? That's news to me," the man said and shook his head before he checked on Jack's work; ignoring the glaring look the boy gave him. "Anyway, when the two of you are done with it, try exercise 5 on page 52."

Walking to the front again, he still had to frown. Those two kids were a miracle to him. Not only because of their scaring intelligence, he felt also frightened since they already developed powers. He remembered how Jean had told him years ago that her powers had manifested early after her best friend had died in a tragic accident. But he couldn't recall that he'd ever met a child or heard of one whose powers had awoken so early. And it really scared him…

"And what now?" Jack asked him and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Exercise 5 on page 52, as I said," Scott replied and tilted his head a bit. Yeah, especially the boy was scary…

"Yeah, after that one," the boy gave back and met his teacher's eyes directly.

"You've already done it?" the grown up said in disbelief and came closer to check on it. "You've got to be kidding me, Jack!" Taking the paper into his hands he read through it, before he cocked an eyebrow at the boy. "You said Logan taught you this?"

"Yeah. Why is it _wrong_ again?" Jack asked him and cocked an eyebrow, too.

"No, but…what else did he teach you?" Scott asked in return and leant against a table with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He knew from what Charles had told him that both twins spoke three languages while Rachel spoke two, but he had never thought of Logan being a guy who understood math apparently as good as he did. And he'd been the best at school and college. Seeing the boy shrugging, he still waited for an answer.

"Languages, History, different stuff…"

Heaving a deep breath, Scott shook his head and returned the paper to the boy. "We really have to talk, you know that?" Looking at his watch, he finally paid attention to all students again. "Okay, finish this exercise and number 5, 6 and 8 for tomorrow. Class dismissed!"

Watching them leaving, his eyes were fixed on both twins again. He really had to talk to Jean and Charles and that quickly…

* * *

A few days later in the evening, Jean was in her rooms alone and reading through some papers when it suddenly knocked on the door. Getting up, she made her way to it and opened door only to see one of her friend's standing in front of it.

"Hey! Can I come in?" Scott asked and only saw a barely noticeable nod from her before he entered. "Are the kids here?"

Sitting down on the white sofa, Jean shook her head. "No, Ray is still playing wit TJ and Jack and Lily are somewhere strolling around the mansion."

Smiling slightly since it was again obvious who their father was, Scott sat down next to her. "I wanted to talk with you about them."

"Did they do anything wrong?" the redhead immediately asked and sounded worried, but saw how he shook his head.

"No, it's just…" Scott looked for the right words and bent forward a bit while his eyes looked through the cozy apartment. "It's scary, Jean. It really scared me when I see how intelligent they already are. They took part in the advanced math course for a couple of days now and did the exercises faster than older students. I mean… Jack told me Logan taught them this stuff and some other things. Do you know about that?"

"Yeah. He taught them some historical stuff for their classes, math, French and Japanese…," she replied and felt again how her heart clenched painfully by the thought of him. "He'd seen how fast they actually learn, so…he just did it."

"But I never knew he could do this stuff. Since when is Logan good in math? And how come he speaks Japanese?" Scott asked her and leant back to have a better look at her. "Where did he get that education from, have you ever asked yourself that?"

Looking away, Jean fixed her eyes on a picture at the wall opposite them. "It's not the first time that I tell you that you don't know him at all," she replied dryly. "He taught himself everything he had to know so that he could survive alone. Is this so ridiculous just because you see him as a dumb animal?"

"Did I say that?" he asked her with a slight trace of anger.

"No, but I know how you think about him, Scott. You said it in the bar," she gave back. "You said that he's the animal you always warned me of."

"Look," Scott tried to soothe her again. "I know that the whole situation isn't easy for you with him gone. Charles told us and I'm sorry. But you really have to do something about the twins, Jean. Who knows what powers they have and what damage they can do…"

Switching her head to him, Jean gave her an angry glare while her eyes sparkled fiery for a brief second. "My children aren't a threat, Scott!"

"That's not what I meant." He sighed. "What I mean is that I don't want you to get into trouble when they suddenly become more powerful and can't handle it. I know Logan has taught you how to cage the beast, but the kids don't know. And if it happens, you are alone and have two kids at once to take care of… I just want you to be careful, that's all…" He watched how she got up to look out of the window and followed her after a while. Standing behind her for some time, he finally reached out and touched her shoulder. "Jean, you don't know if he'll ever come back, so if you need help…"

Turning around, she picked up his thoughts and stepped back. "Don't!" was all she said and shook her head; feeling how he got confused. "Scott, the night back then was a mistake. You know perfectly well that it would have never happened if I hadn't been drunk…"

Snorting slightly, he shook his head. "You would wait forever for him, wouldn't you?" he asked her and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I would," Jean replied and nodded. "And if he returned when I'm on my deathbed…"

Looking to the ground, he put his hands to his hips and thought about it. "What do you see in him? He can treat you like shit but you stick to him. Why? I really don't get it…"

"And you'll never understand it," she said dryly without looking at him.

"Explain it. Maybe I do."

Turning to the window again, her eyes stared through everything she saw without even noticing it. Absently, she turned his rings between her fingers and thought about Logan. "I just know his true self, that's all," she finally said in a tone which made clear that she wouldn't say more. She knew Scott wouldn't understand it anyway, no matter what she told him.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. But think about what I said about your kids." Turning around, he closed the door behind him and Jean let out a deep breath. Looking at the rings, she felt again a great sadness rising within her. She knew it wasn't only her who felt more than miserable without him on her side. It was also her counterpart that wanted him back and she hoped that she would be able to keep the control she had in the past years. It was obvious to her that Logan and she had been able to suppress their negatives because they had each other. She couldn't tell what would happen if he stayed away a few months if not even years.

* * *

Sitting next to each other on the bed and watching TV after Kitty and Peter had left, Bobby reached out for the bowl with popcorn when he realized that it was empty. "Want me to get new one?" he asked the girl, but she shook her head.

"No, thanks, but I'm full."

"'Kay." Putting the bowl onto the ground he looked at her from aside. "What's wrong, Jubes?" he asked her since he had notice that she wasn't in her best mood today.

"I can't take this anymore," she suddenly began to cry and hit the sheet hard with her fist. "I feel like dead here. Laying the whole day through while others have to baby me. It sucks!"

"You heard it. One more week and then you can get up on your own for a few minutes. You just have to be patient," he tried to soothe her and wiped away her tears. Seeing her pouting and how new tears ran down her face, Bobby immediately felt bad. It was easy for him to say it. He wasn't in her situation and wasn't allowed to get up or even move of his own. But he could tell that he would act the same way. Smiling at her reassuringly, he placed a hand on her cheek and wiped off the salty liquid again. "Come on, as soon as you are able to walk a bit on your own, we drive to the next café or movie theatre, huh?"

"But I wanna have a huge ice then," Jubilee replied sniffing and he laughed a bit. "Promised?"

"Yeah, promised," he nodded and couldn't help but shake his head. "And besides, it's somehow cute to baby you."

Giving him a playful slap against the chest, she narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, we don't run into the danger to have you lurking around some corner to take pictures, you know? It's like being on holiday."

"You're mean!" the young woman said and crossed her arms pouting. "You guys are always mean…"

"Nah, not really!" Bobby replied and had to grin. "Only to you."

"Now shut up and put the DVD in! Come on off ya go!" she demanded and hid a satisfied grin, when he obeyed. Somehow being sick wasn't that bad at all…

* * *

On the following morning, everyone was gathered in the kitchen for breakfast when Kitty came in; smiling the biggest smile on earth. "What's wrong with you? Have you won a million and we don't know it?" Hank asked her and looked at her over his glasses.

"Nope! Much better!" she said and kissed Peter tenderly who was also confused. "We made it!"

"We made it?" he asked her and had no clue what she was talking about.

"Yeah, we did!" Still grinning, she took the muesli and filled her bowl with it. "Guess where our popsiclehead is." Kitty looked at Peter who could only shrug. He had no idea where his friend was and had already looked for him the whole day through. "I wanted to wake Jubes and what had my eyes to see? Cuddling time!" Giggling, she smiled even wider.

"Oh, I see," Ororo nodded and smiled. "I would have bet on it."

"Well, you already hinted to it," Kurt said and had to smile a bit.

Laughing, Hank shook his head. "Sometimes I think we're not a school but a dating service. Has anyone in that mansion a partner who's not a student or member of staff here?" Seeing them shaking their heads he nodded. "As I said… And I would bet our kids continue that tradition."

"Well…," Ororo grinned and had to giggle. "That could be difficult…"

"Why?" Kitty asked her frowning.

"Only Logan and Jean have managed to make a son so far. And a very cute one. So the girl war is on, huh?"

Laughing again, Hank smiled widely. "I'd bet you're right, 'Roro."

Looking up smiling the weather goddess's smile faded when she saw her best friend entering the kitchen completely pale. "Gosh, what happened to you?" she asked Jean worriedly and watched how the redhead poured herself tea instead of coffee before she sat slowly down. "Even our walls have more color than you…"

Looking at her closely, too, Hank took the breadbasket into his hands. "Before you fall off your stool you should e…"

"No!" Jean said quickly and raised her hand. "Don't even think that word!"

"But you really should…," he added and put the basket on the counter again.

"I'm not keeping anything in, so…no" Running a hand through her tired face, Jean supported her head with it.

"An upset stomach?" Ororo asked her concerned and hoped that her friend wasn't seriously sick. Especially with Logan gone and three kids to take care of.

Nodding, the redhead sipped on her tea slowly. "Yeah, I think so. I spent the whole night next to the toilet."

"Well, then you should lay down. I can get Moira if you want…"

Getting up, Jean shook her head and put the empty cup into the dishwasher just to pull a bottle with water out of the fridge. "No, thanks," she replied and walked towards the door. "I'll lay down as long as the kids have classes. I already told Charles that I won't teach today." Leaving, she made her way back to her rooms while the others exchanged worried glances.

Upstairs, she practically ran to the toilet and threw up again. Breathing heavily, Jean reached out and took a wet cloth to cool her face with it. If she couldn't need something than it was to be sick right now. The whole situation was already too much for her. Reaching the bedroom, she put the bottle on the bedside table and sat slowly down; still cooling her face and neck. When her eyes caught the drawer of the bedside table, a thought crossed her mind and she took a small calendar out of it. Turning the pages until she had reached what she was looking for, Jean began to read and turned a few pages back first and then forth again, until she let her hands sink slowly and the calendar dropped to the floor. Just sitting on the bed like a statue, Jean suddenly let herself fall backwards on the bed and covered her face with her hands; gasping a loud _No!_ while doing so…

**I know this chapter is rather short but the next one will be longer. Thanks a lot, lot, lot to all who have reviewed! You guys are really more than great: ) I always love to read your impressions and thoughts about the stuff I come up with. Hope you liked this one here, too, even if it didn't contain any actions or so. I think I should make it and update the next chapter on Sunday or Monday. From now on there will be some jumps in time. The next chapter plays months later, but you'll see. ; ) So, see ya!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**(!) Author's note: **The beginning is a flashback to **Changes**. The scene was mentioned in **Chapter 30** in the conversation between Scott and Jean. So, don't get confused about it.

Oh, and to your reviews (thanks a lot for them!!!): Some of you have gotten the last scene completely wrong. ; ) Of course it is not Scott's or the imposter's child, but Logan's. Nevertheless, the whole situation will turn out completely different as you guys might think, but let me assure you: Some scenes here were written before I even start working on the sequel, so it was planned as I write it now.

Oh, and I saw the movie **The Fountain** two days ago. Really good and sad one. : ( Thanks to the movie I was able to come up with the flashback and the first four scenes. I wrote it by listening to **"Stay with me"** from the **Fountain OST**. I really love the music of the movie. : ) Otherwise the chapter would have begun differently. I also wrote a homage to the movie. Those who have seen it will recognize one of the scenes. So, enjoy!!! **CORRECTED VERSION (Dec 4rth)!!!**

**Changes Sequel – I. Darkness Part 18**

The surface was smooth. Smooth and sharp. Everything she wanted in that moment, needed right now. Her eyes were staring at it, looking at its shiny form from all sides. She had never thought that a tiny thing like this could be it. That it was her solution to everything. At least right now. Her eyes switched from the shiny, sharp object to another smooth surface, which was pale but still she could see the life in it. Felt it. Right now it seemed completely ridiculous that she held death in one hand but life in the other. Still, the weight laid more in the one hand. Looking at the object again, she smiled sadly. Yes, the one hand looked better right now. It would be relieving for her, set her free and end this torture forever.

Her ears didn't hear how heavy footsteps came slowly closer. All she cared about was in her left hand right now and she slowly led it to her right one. Unaware that a door was opened and someone called her name. She wanted relief. She wanted peace. She wanted to be at the place again where she'd found rest and peace. Holding it at her right wrist, she didn't hear how another door was opened in a rush and someone was almost yelling her name in shock. All she felt was how her left wrist was grabbed firmly and the object flew against the wall. Raising her head she looked directly into two widened hazel eyes that stared at her in disbelief. He could have stabbed her right now, she wouldn't have felt it. The other pain, which turned more and more into emptiness, into her own personal abyss that held her captive, was way stronger than anything that could happen to her right now. And she only wanted it to end. To be free again, to leave the abyss within her, to be herself once more…

"Are you crazy?" Logan asked her aloud while he still stared at her in shock. "What are you doing?" He still held her wrist in a firm grip. His heart was beating so strongly that he would bet it could be heard by others. Quickly his eyes looked at her right wrists; searched for any cuts or blood. He couldn't believe what she had been about to do. That if he'd only been a few seconds too late… "God, Jean…" Pulling her close, he buried his face on her neck and heaved a deep breath. He heard her silent plea to let her go, to help her making it stop. He knew how she felt, what she was going through. He himself had lived through it, had fought the demon within him unsuccessfully first and had tried the same. But had not succeeded thanks to his healing factor. When he pulled her closer, he noticed for the first time that he was shaking. Hearing another plea, he closed his eyes and shook his head. She mumbled something of pain and emptiness and torture…so he cupped her face and practically stripped himself naked by showing her everything. Every emotion that he currently felt. And this was deep fear. "And what about me?" he asked her bluntly and saw how her eyes widened and sent more tears down her already wet cheeks. "I promised to help ya and ya just want t'leave me alone? Do ya think killing yourself will turn anything into the better?" Her eyes became more and more despaired, but he also saw that she fought with her emotions. "Maybe for you, but not for me… If you kill yourself you'll kill me with it, too, darlin'." She pulled a face and clung to him tightly, saying something about being alone. He pulled her as close as possible and let her cry into his chest, while he closed his eyes and still tried to calm his racing heart. "You're not alone, Jeannie. I'll never leave ya alone. I promise…"

Opening her eyes in a rush, Jean stared at the wall first and at the empty spot next to her afterwards. She was a mess, a complete mess right now. Her emotions were out of control, so were her heart and tears. Getting up, she began to pace like a nervous lioness. She didn't know what to think, what to feel or do, but she knew the pain was back, stronger than before. And again she was drawn into this abyss. The deep and endless nothingness that wanted to bury her deep within itself. Breathing heavily, she walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her while her mind switched the light on. The first thing she did was cooling her face; hoped that it would help, but it didn't. By now the pain was too unbearable for her to carry it alone, to deal with it alone. Looking up, she opened a drawer in front of her and there it was again. The shiny, sharp object that could end her miserable life instantly. Her hand reached out for it, touched it, but suddenly she jumped backwards as if she'd been burned and hit the wall with her back. Panting heavily, Jean stared at the drawer in shock and closed it with her powers quickly; being shocked about what she'd nearly done again. Her hands were shaking, her whole body was shaking and she dropped to the floor sobbing. Her hands grabbed her necklaces firmly and she held them as if she was drowning and only they could save her.

Crying, her free hand took hold of his shirt, which she wore, and called out for him mentally in despair; knowing that it wouldn't reach him anyway. But she didn't care. At least she tried and could calm her raging mind by telling herself that he could hear it. That he would take notice of her, figure that she was falling and desperately needed someone to catch her or it would really be over. Looking at the two rings, Jean breathed in unsteadily and sent her prayer off to nothingness. "Please come back," she managed to say between her heavy sobs and rested her head on her knees before she pulled her legs as close as possible and inhaled his scent deeply. "I need you so much, so please…" Beginning to sob uncontrollably again, she remained in that position and felt how the abyss drew her steadily closer to its core…

* * *

"Hank, we're off then, okay?" Ororo said and looked at her friend who sat together with Scott, Moira and Mystique in the kitchen. 

"Okay. Be careful!" he replied. "See you in two weeks then!"

She nodded without even a trace of a smile. "And watch over her! Oh, and call immediately if something happens!"

"Don't worry, we will!" Scott said and practically felt how the weird mood was either tearing the room apart or about to smash it into pieces. "Call us, too, if something's wrong!"

"Yeah, bye!" the weather goddess said and was gone in the next moment.

"Do you think it's really a good idea?" Mystique asked them and looked to and fro between them.

"Who knows?" Hank replied. "At least she has less stress if the children are gone for two weeks…"

"Yeah, but she'll also feel more lonely than she already does," the woman gave back dryly and gave him a look. "I doubt it's a good idea…"

"You've seen what happened," Scot said and looked at her from aside. "She really needs some rest and it's also good for the children to have a bit fun for a few days after everything that had happened. You've seen how depressed they were on their birthdays…"

"And that Charles can't find Logan through Cerebro," Hank added. "…doesn't make the situation better, does it?"

Sighing, Moira leant her head against Hank's shoulder, who looked at her surprised. "I don't even dare to imagine what will happen if he really doesn't come back… I mean, it's already 10 months by now…"

Only nodding in silence, the others stared down on the counter for a while; each of them thinking about the same but in different ways. "Do you really believe Logan could help?" Scott asked dryly all of a sudden. "The whole situation destroys her. I doubt that even he could be of help…"

"Well, if he was here," Moira said while moving her cup in small, quick circles and watching the coffee in it doing the same. "…the situation would affect him, too, but at least they could give each other strength."

"I doubt it would have happened at all if he hadn't left," Scott said darkly and made Hank sigh in frustration.

"There is nothing even Logan could have done about it, Scott. Stop blaming him for Jean's condition!" he said angrily, but the other man only shook his head and got up to walk towards the door.

"Tell me what you want, Hank, but he left her when she needed him the most and you can't tell me that Logan didn't know! He'd smelled it the last time, too…" With that he left and ignored the snarl Hank gave him.

"He'll calm down again. You know him," Mystique said and got up to follow him. "He just doesn't know how to handle it."

"Doesn't change the fact that everything's going to hell here," Hank growled and felt how Moira laid an arm around him.

"Don't be the next to explode here, okay?" she said soothingly and his features immediately softened. "Try to calm down…"

Sighing, he nodded. "You're right, but," he gave back and nodded towards the door. "…it's just not so easy with him lately."

"Scott's just worried about her. We all are, so we should try to stay strong for Jean and not bite each others heads off…"

"I know," he smiled slightly. "Still I can't help but feel guilty…"

Nodding, she let go of him. "I know. Me, too…"

Just sitting next to each other, both were deeply in thoughts, while Mystique knocked on Scott's door on the upper level.

She didn't wait for him to answer and just stepped inside. He stood at the window with his hands in his pockets and looked at the fading sun that already hung deep at the horizon behind the wood. Pausing at the door for a moment, she closed it calmly and walked over to him; changing into her human form while doing so. When she reached him, Mystique took a look at him from aside. She could tell by now that he was deeply worried and in thoughts. "You alright?" she asked him after a moment and it took a while before he turned towards her.

"Yeah, Scott replied barely audible and added a nod in hope to convince her.

"Liar!" Mystique gave back bluntly.

"Okay, then I'm not fine. Satisfied?" he asked her with a slight trace of anger in his voice. "One of my best friends is losing it and doesn't let anyone close, so how am I supposed to feel?"

Laying a hand on his shoulder she met his gaze with her now blue eyes. "As I said," she began and he turned completely towards her. "…sending the children away was stupid!"

"What else should we do?" he gave back silently and looked out of the window again. "She tried to kill herself once back then. What if she does it again? We can't watch over her for 24/7…"

Knowing what he meant, Mystique touched his cheek this time and stroked over it. "You're blaming yourself as much as Moira and Hank do. But there's nothing anyone of us could have done…"

Looking at her for a while without replying anything, Scott suddenly bent forward out of impulse and kissed her lightly. When he broke it after a while, Mystique could only stare at him in shock. Realizing what he'd done, Scott stepped back a bit and looked anywhere but at her. "Sorry…," he apologized when she suddenly came closer and grabbed his neck gently to pull him closer this time. Surprised by her actions, he stayed immobile for less than a second before he reached out to pull her closer and deepened the kiss…

* * *

It was already dark on the outside when Hank still sat in the kitchen and stared at his glass. He'd been upstairs in the west wing before to check on Jean, but the only thing he could do was talking to her while she laid on the bed and stared at the opposite wall with empty eyes. By now he didn't know what to do anymore or how to help her. He refused to give her any medicine since he was afraid that it would get worse. But he was also scared to death when he imagined what she was capable of in her current state. He'd known that it would become hard for her without Logan on her side, but now, 10 months later since he'd left, the whole situation was more than close to hell… 

Turning around when he heard a noise on the outside, he glanced at his watch. It was far past midnight and bedtime for the students. Putting the glass down he got up and opened the backdoor to step outside onto the terrace. Again he heard a noise as if someone was strolling around in the garden. "Who's there?" he asked aloud and prepared himself for everything and anyone that would come up out of the dark. Hearing something again, he only saw a shadow moving when all of a sudden a complete white wolf appeared in front of him. Looking at the animal in surprise, Hank watched how it gave him a look before it disappeared again. Still confused, since they hadn't had any wolves around here, Hank only shook his head and turned around to enter the kitchen again. He had to tell the others that they had a wolf strolling around here on the next morning, before the animal could harm anyone. Especially the students, who liked to play at the grounds close to the wood. Hank drew one more deep breath of the fresh June air before he stepped inside again and grabbed the doorknob to close the door.

"What about letting me in first?"

Turning around in a rush, Hank couldn't help but gasp. "Logan?" he asked and stared into the darkness when he only saw the wolf again.

"Who else Furball?" said the same voice again. Still seeing the animal only, Hank cocked an eyebrow at it. It couldn't be that the wolf was him, could it? "Don't even think about it," Logan said as if he'd heard his thoughts and stepped out of the shadows. He briefly kneeled down next to the animal, which immediately turned towards him. Stroking the head gently, they looked at each other briefly, as if they were communicating silently, before the wolf disappeared into the dark again.

"Oh my dear God…," Hank said and let out a deep breath in relief. Watching how the man stepped inside and dropped his duffle bag to the ground, the blue mutant couldn't help but pull him into a tight embrace. "Heaven truly sent you boy…."

Cocking an eyebrow, Logan briefly patted the other man's back and tried to get away from him. Of course he was happy to be back, but all he wanted was to see his family again and not being hugged by a man as if that ones life depended on it. "It's okay, Furball!" Logan grunted and could have sworn that the man had just let out a sob, while he felt the tiniest emotion that was radiated by Hank. "I missed ya, too, but no need to squeeze me t'death… Wouldn't mind if ya were a girl…"

Heaving a deep sigh, Hank let go of him, but still held him by the shoulders. "Are you alright again?"

"Yeah, despite some bruises and an acing back thanks to ya." Cracking his joints and neck briefly, Logan looked around with a cocked eyebrow and let the different scents rush over him like a wave. "Is 'Ro on holiday or what happened to the garden?"

Sighing, Hank gesticulated to a stool, but his opposite shook his head. "It was Jean…"

"What?!" Logan said aloud and stared at him in disbelief. "What do ya mean with that was Jean?"

Crossing his arms, Hank looked for the right words. "She lost control all of a sudden and turned most of the garden into ruins. She got a grip very quickly again, thank God if I might say it, but still… Well you saw it for yourself, didn't you? She caused some good damage…"

Still staring at him in shock, Logan shook his head and put his hands to his hips while his eyes narrowed a bit. "So, where's she now?" he demanded to know and immediately felt how his opposite became nervous. There were too many emotions being radiated by Hank at once, that Logan figured something was wrong. Terribly wrong…

Sighing, Hank leant back against the counter and fixed his eyes on the ground. Now came the most difficult part, he knew that. And thinking about that he had to tell him what had happened in February made things only worse… "You know," he finally began and still didn't look up. "…there are a few things you should know first, Logan."

"What? What's wrong?" the other man instantly asked and his tone spoke volumes. He wanted an answer and that quickly. "Did something happen to her?" he added and suddenly felt terribly scared that something could have happened to her or his children.

"You left her pregnant… She figured out about it three weeks after you left."

Noticing how Logan first stared at him in disbelief, before he let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his face, he saw that the news slowly became reality to the man. "And?" he heard him asking barely audible while he could tell that Logan was on the edge of his patience. "That's not all, isn't it?"

Not knowing how to tell his friend, Hank rubbed the spot between his eyes briefly and heaved a deep breath. He avoided the glaring gaze of his opposite the best he could, because he knew that Logan would freak out in the next second. "You had a son… Jake. Lily picked that name after seeing this old Disney movie with the two mice…"

"What do you mean…_had_?"

Shaking his head, while tears were visible in his eyes, Hank finally met his gaze. "He was born four and a half months premature. We couldn't get him to breathe…," he told him through clenched teeth and it was obvious how hard it was for the man. "He died shortly after Jean gave birth to him…" Being frozen on the same spot, Logan only stared at him. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe or even move. It appeared to him as if he was standing on a complete different side of the room and it didn't happen to him. Finally looking down, he slowly turned around and supported himself against the window; closing his eyes while he lowered his head. "We tried, Logan. We really tried everything…," Hank added despaired and the muscles on his jaw tensed when he fought for control. "I'm so sorry…"

"Where's she?" was all Logan asked barely audible without turning around again.

"She's not well, Logan…," the other man told him and ran a hand through his face. "We're all worried like hell because she doesn't let anyone close. No one can reach her…"

Turning around with a look in his eyes that made clear he wanted to destroy something immediately, Logan suppressed this urge the best he could. "Why?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Finding out about the pregnancy wasn't easy for her since you were gone. But she tried. Still…we haven't seen her smile since then. She tried to be strong for your kids, but the more time past the more she withdrew from anyone." He shook his head and sighed again. "She barely gained weight or sleep at all. We tried to make her but she just didn't do it. And it's even worse now…"

"She's blaming herself?" Logan asked him and saw the other man shrugging.

"I don't know. As I said, no one can reach or talk to her," Hank replied bitterly and watched how his friend ran a hand through his face quickly.

"What about the kids? Do they know?" he heard him asking and nodded.

"Yeah, they do. They're on a trip with 'Ro's and Rogue's family for two weeks. We hoped that Jean could rest a bit, but… I went upstairs a few minutes before you arrived here and it's only getting worse…"

Nodding, Logan still stared on the floor while his mind was completely blank. He didn't even realize or understand what he was asking or doing. It just wasn't him who did it, but the one who understood the news, he refused to accept. "How did they take it?"

"Surprisingly good. But Logan…," Hank began and shook his head while he gave his friend a stern look. "Jean's… She's is some kind of deep shock. It's a trauma for her and she's really losing it. She hasn't even cried once since then and practically bottles up everything within her. Scott said that she tried to kill herself after she came back back then, is that true?" Seeing how Logan nodded slowly, he heaved a deep breath. "I'm afraid that she'll try it again. She's like a…dead shell. I don't know how else to describe it. But she really needs help…"

Unable to say anything, Logan swallowed hard and stared into the darkness on the outside for a while. "Can you tell her that I'm back?" he asked after a while and Hank had to concentrate hard since his voice was so calm. "I don't want to give her another shock by standing in front of the door…"

"Sure," Hank nodded and turned around to leave.

Hearing how the door to the west wing was opened by him, Logan heaved a deep sigh. He was more than shocked by the things he'd just heard and still had problems to understand them at all. Slowly, he walked over to the window again and stared into the night; seeing his wolf in the garden who strolled around and inspected his new surroundings. Fixing his eyes to the ground, while his fists were tightly clenched, Logan suddenly heard noises behind him and turned around, just to make a step backwards in shock. His eyes looked at the woman who stood at the door and stared back with empty eyes and couldn't believe that this was his wife. She had nothing of the woman he'd left months ago anymore and was only a shadow of her former self. He noticed how thin she was, how tired and exhausted she looked, while there were large rings under her odd eyes. Logan could only stare at her in shock and shook his head in disbelief. It was his fault that was for sure. Jean looked at him and came slowly closer while he couldn't take his eyes from her and remained where he was until she stood directly in front of him; reaching out to touch him to make sure that he was really there and not only another dream of hers. As soon as he had embraced her tightly, she clung to him and cried heartbreakingly; releasing all the sorrow she felt for months now.

Seeing it, Hank turned around to leave them alone, seeing that Charles stood next to the door. Only nodding at him while both men shared the same concerned face, they decided to leave the two mutants in the kitchen alone.

When Jean slowly dropped to her knees, Logan still held her tight and lowered himself to the ground, too, while he buried his face on her neck and fought for his control. He needed to be strong for her now and pushed his own feelings aside as good as he could. He didn't even dare to imagine what she'd been through without him and it made him incredible mad at his negative. It was just one more reason to hate the beast within him and he swore that he would never lose control over him again.

* * *

Quiet some time later, Jean had already laid down in bed when Logan came out of the bathroom. He closed the door calmly behind him and just stood there for some time; watching her from afar. There were far too many things going on in his head right now. Looking down briefly after a while before he walked over to the bed and pulled his shirt over his head while doing so, he just dropped it to the ground and pulled the sheets carefully aside. Laying down slowly, Logan cuddled up to her from behind and placed a soft kiss on her right cheek and neck, when she opened her eyes sleepily since she felt that his emotions were far more than a rollercoaster. "Everything alright?" she mumbled half asleep and he nuzzled her softly with his nose. 

"Yeah…," he replied in a whisper. "Everything's alright…" Looking at her from behind, while she was already fast asleep again, he heaved a deep breath when the whole impact of the situation hit him with all its force. Logan rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling while he heaved another very deep breath and closed his eyes tightly. Realizing that it didn't help and he was losing it, he gave her one last look and got up, before he quickly left the room. After closing the door behind him a bit, Logan made his way to the window and supported himself against it with his arms; still heaving deep breaths which increased in speed and intensity. With his eyes closed again and his fists clenched firmly, he desperately fought against his emotions, which became too strong for him to handle them. There was a strong pressure deep within his chest that spread into every part around his heart and clenched it painfully, while it also took over his throat and made it hard for him to breathe at all. He cursed himself for not having known about it, for not having noticed it at all… And he desperately searched for a solution to help her. To save her out of the abyss again, while he felt at the same time that he was also falling into it. The emptiness he felt was just too great for him to handle it. He wasn't used to deal with such strong emotions at all.

Some time later, Jean woke up and immediately noticed that the side next to her was cold. Frightened, she sat up quickly and looked around in the dark room, which was only barely illuminated by the full moon on the outside. It didn't take long for her to find him sitting in the darkest corner of the room. His legs were pulled close while his head was lowered and his arms rested on his knees. Not thinking about it, Jean got up slowly and made her way to him; kneeling down next to the man. It was then that she noticed that he was silently crying. And it hurt her even more than her own sorrow already did. She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist before she rested her head on his left shoulder. Staring into darkness, it didn't take long before she began to cry calmly, too. Hearing it, Logan closed his eyes tightly and his head sunk down on his knees, when Jean heard him sob all of a sudden. Sharing his pain, she wrapped her arms even more around him and rested her head on his back, before she cried with him…

* * *

When the first sunbeams lit up the room a bit, Scott slowly awoke and stretched his muscles. Looking aside, he took notice of Mystique, who was still deeply asleep and got out of bed carefully to walk over to the shower. 

Afterwards, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen, where Moira, Hank, Kitty, Bobby, Peter and Jubilee were already gathered and occupied either with eating, reading or talking. Since he didn't want to disturb them, he only nodded briefly and was about to walk to his casual stool, when something caught his eye. There was one more plate on the table… "What's that?" he asked and nodded towards it, when Hank looked up from his newspaper.

"Logan's back," was all the mutant replied and all color was immediately gone from Scott's face.

"What?" he asked in disbelief and kept on looking to and fro between his friends. "When?"

"Past midnight. Oh and the wolf on the outside is his. So don't harm him!"

Completely shocked by hearing the news, the other man sat slowly down on his stool when also Mystique entered the kitchen. She, too, only smiled briefly at the others and sat down next to him with a short look as Hank turned towards Jubilee and Kitty, who kept on looking at the door impatiently.

"When Logan comes down and Jean's with him don't jump off your stools and hug him even if you want to, okay?" he said calmly and he saw them nodding, even if they were confused. "I need to know if she behaves different now that he's back."

Just as he'd said it Logan appeared at the door with Jean next to him. Instantly everyone was quiet and only stared at them. To them it was more than obvious that he had a more than tough night behind him while Jean looked tired as ever. Noticing their looks, Logan only nodded at them briefly before he helped Jean onto a stool and took a bread roll and a piece of a sausage. Walking over to the backdoor he opened it and whistled quickly, closely watched by the others who didn't know what he was doing. It didn't take long and the wolf appeared, catching both things out of air when he threw them into his direction. Satisfied to have something to eat, the animal disappeared again. Sitting down next to Jean afterwards, Logan began to fill his plate with something to eat slowly; seeing that she only stared down. He put two bread rolls onto her plate, too and gave her a look. "Eat…," he said calmly, but Jean shook her head. Sighing, he pushed his plate away a bit and crossed his arms; ignoring the looks of the others. He couldn't care less about them right now. Seeing Jean looking at him frowning, he shook his head. "You ain't eating, so I won't eat either. Simple thing," he told her sternly and watched her carefully. I took a while before she finally grabbed one bread roll and began to pull tiny pieces out of it. Waiting until she had begun to eat, Logan began to eat, too. He saw that Hank only gave him a brief nod and knew what he meant. He hated to push her, but right now it was the only way. Nevertheless, Jean suddenly jumped off her stool and was about to head for the door, when he reacted quickly and held her back.

"No!" she said pleadingly.

"Jean wait! You have t'eat!" Logan gave back and noticed that she was close to start crying again. Startling, the others only heard how a plate crashed against a wall with a loud noise. Seeing it, Logan ignored her fighting against him. Since she was physically too weak by now anyway, it was easy for him to pull her close. He wrapped his arms tightly around her even if she still tried to get away from him and pulled her head close. She shook heavily by now and had nearly all her muscles tensed while she could listen to his steady, but fast beating heart. "I know what you feel, Jeannie," he whispered barely audible into her hair. "I've been there, too, after you died…" Hearing it, her fighting soon changed into heavy sobs and her legs couldn't carry her anymore. Still holding her, Logan slowly lowered himself onto his knees and let her cry on his shoulder while he rocked her gently back and forth. "It's okay…" His emotions were running wild again, but now he also heard her thoughts, felt her stress and pain and knew by hearing her that she couldn't stand being here anymore. Heaving a deep breath and ignoring the looks of the others, Logan raised his head and saw that Hank was leaning over the counter to look at him. "Furball, you said the kids are gone for two weeks?"

"Yes, why?" the man asked in return and saw how his friend turned towards Jean again.

"Come on…," he said softly and pulled her up before he led her to the door. "We're in Canada for two weeks…"

"What?" Scott asked and raised an eyebrow at him when Logan stopped at the door. Also Jean gave her husband a confused look since she still believed that their mental link didn't work anymore.

Only glaring back at him, Logan snorted. "You heard what I said. So, see ya in two weeks," was all he said before he grabbed Jean's hand. "Come on…"

Seeing them leaving, Scott gave Hank a look. "Can you explain that, please?"

"Let them go," Hank replied and took care of his newspaper again.

"You can't let her go to Canada in that condition, Hank!" the other man protested and heard his opposite snarling at him.

"Logan knows what he's doing. And if he can't help Jean, Scott, none of us can! So.let.them.go!" the blue mutant said again and ignored the snort he heard completely. He knew he was right and that it was the only option they still had.

* * *

Hours later and after an exhaustive drive to the Canadian border, Logan and Jean reached his cabin in the mountains of Alberta. They had driven as far with the car as possible and couldn't get around walking the rest of it. When they'd finally arrived at the cabin, Jean was more than tired and had no strength left within her to move any further. "Wait here a second," Logan said while closing the door and she waited at it while he lit a fire inside. The room was freezing cold and soon dipped into the warm light of the fire in the stove. Closing the door behind her, Jean wrapped her arms around herself while her eyes examined the cabin closely. Logan, who still kneeled in front of the fire, turned around to look at her. "Change your clothes. You're freezing, Red," he said and walked over to the bed to change the sheets, while Jean searched in one of the bags he'd been carrying for dry clothes. She then slowly began to undress herself quietly, knowing that he gave her looks from aside from time to time. Seeing how thin she actually was without her clothes on, Logan felt once more how his heart clenched painfully. After being done with the bed, he took a thick blanket and walked over to her again. "Here…" 

"Thanks…," she replied barely audible and was clearly embarrassed that he had to see her like this.

Swallowing once, Logan nodded towards the bed. "Lay down. I make something to eat."

"I'm not hungry…"

"Jean…," he gave back warningly and gave her a look. "You're going to eat something!" Walking over to the bags, he got rid of his soaked clothes quickly, while she pulled the blanket around her body. Automatically, her green eyes switched towards him and she nearly had to gasp when she looked at his bare chest. He was far more muscular than before.

"Did you train a lot?" she asked him calmly and saw how he nodded before he pulled a shirt over his head.

"Yeah…"

Laying down in the double bed, she pulled the sheets over herself; completely aware of the strange mood between them. Running a hand through her tired face, Jean looked up again and saw that he was walking over to the stove. "Where have you been anyway?"

Beginning to heat a soup, Logan didn't turn around to look at her. He just didn't know how to act around her and it drove him crazy. "Japan."

"Again? I thought you stayed here…," he heard her saying in surprise and shook his head.

"Nope. I said as far away as possible," he said and heaved a deep breath. "And Kawashima's family helped me before. So he told me that I could come back if I needed his help again."

Kneading her hands nervously, Jean leant back against the head of the bed and looked down. "Was is though?"

"Yeah…"

Not knowing what else to say and still feeling her heart nearly breaking through her chest, Jean didn't know what to do. It was weird. Not only the whole situation, also having him back now and not being able to act around him as she wanted to. Therefore, she took a look around and noticed some changes since the last time she'd been in the cabin. "Have you been here after your trip to Japan? Some stuff looks different…"

Logan nodded briefly while he watched over the soup. "Yeah, but only for a week… I needed to think about some stuff and test if I could really come back…" Jean only nodded while she pulled her legs close. She watched how he got up with two big cups in his hands and came closer just to sit down on the edge next to her; handing her one of them. "Eat…," he said and only looked briefly at her, while she watched how he began to eat the soup before she looked down on hers. By now her heart was beating so strongly in her chest that she knew he was aware of it due to his enhanced hearing. "I missed you…"

Hearing the whisper from her, Logan looked up briefly but she didn't look back. Bending forward, he lifted her head a bit and kissed her lightly on the lips; stroking over her cheeks tenderly. "Eat!" he said once more but softer this time when she met his eyes insecurely.

"Are we fine again…?" she demanded to know and he smirked barely noticeable before he stroked her cheeks again.

"We were already fine again after the fifth time you said you were sorry, Jeannie," he told her calmly and his eyes saddened a bit. "It was just him… I couldn't show you."

Leaning into his touch a bit, Jean nodded and closed her eyes briefly. "Is he still mad?"

Thinking about it, he shook his head. "No. Not after marking you as his own again…" Reaching out, he touched the spot between her right shoulder and neck. "I'm sorry that he bit you in Japan…"

Waving off, she shook her head. "It was my fault. If I hadn't…"

"No, it wasn't! I should have told you from the beginning what was wrong with me," he cut her off and looked away with an angry glare.

"I should have figured it out by myself…," Jean replied and shrugged weakly. "I should have known that you only wanted to protect me…"

Switching towards her again, Logan gave her an odd look; knowing that they had other things to deal with right now. "Jean," he began and met her gaze. "Let's just forget it, 'kay? And now eat!"

Before she did so, she pulled one of her two necklaces off and handed it to him; putting it into his palm while she withdrew her hand slowly and stroked over his skin barely noticeable. Cocking an eyebrow, Logan looked at the necklace when he suddenly realized what it was. Smiling slightly, while she began to eat slowly, he put his engagement ring first and his wedding band afterwards onto his left ring finger again; turning it briefly lost in thoughts. Everyday he had hoped to return soon again. But the more time had past and the more Wolverine fought against him, he had been too close to give up hope. But now he was glad that he didn't. He didn't even dare to imagine what she would have done without him. What his kids would have done without him. He'd probably already missed too much…

After finishing eating, Logan put both cups to the ground and laid down behind her; pulling her as close as possible and inhaling her scent deeply. They just laid there for some time and enjoyed to have the partner back, when Jean suddenly moved a bit. "I wasn't a good mother while you were gone…," she told him calmly but he only shook his head.

"Well, I wasn't a good dad either, wasn't I?"

Turning around to have a better look at him, she touched his cheek briefly. "You left to protect them…," she went on and played with his shirt absently while he kept his eyes on her, noticing that hers didn't look as empty anymore as the first time he'd seen her again. "I just… I don't know… I should have treated them differently…"

Kissing her forehead he pulled her close. "We deal with it when we get back and talk to them, 'kay?" Jean nodded slowly and rested against him again with her eyes closed. "Sleep a bit. You must be pretty tired, darlin'…" Feeling how she cuddled up to him a bit more, he closed his eyes, too.

"I'm glad you're back," he heard her whispering half asleep and pulled her even closer.

"Yeah, me, too…"

**Okay, that was it for today. Thanks to all reviewers: )**

**The scene with Logan and Hank in the kitchen after Hank told him about the destroyed garden to the point where Logan hugs Jean was pre-written long ago. Same goes for the scenes in the cabin and for the one in the bedroom where Jean finds Logan in a corner. The beginning, as described in the Author's note, was written after I saw The Fountain. So, blame the movie for the mood. LOL But I thought before if I shouldn't add the scene somehow after mentioning it twice in Changes. So, hope you liked that one here and I also hope that those who got the baby-thing wrong last time finally know that it was of course Logan's baby. Don't forget they had slept with each other once in Japan and once in the night before he had to go. ; ) See ya!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Author's note: _CORRECTED VERSION (Dec 8)!!!**

**Changes Sequel – I.** **Darkness Part 19 **

The snow on the outside was still thick, especially after it had stormed for nearly the whole night. The sky had a light grey shade and Logan was sure by looking up into heaven that it would snow again soon. Nevertheless, he still had to chop some wood for the stove before he could go inside again. But even if it was snowing right now, he wouldn't care. He was used to those extreme temperatures and he liked it as much as he liked the dark. To him there was nothing better than going for a walk in the dark when only the moon illuminated the scenery. Chopping more wood, his gaze turned towards the white wolf that had accompanied them back to Canada again. Smirking, when the animal looked towards him, Logan felt amused about it. When he'd been in Canada after his trip to Japan the wolf had followed him wherever he'd went. Therefore, he'd decided to just take him with him back to the mansion, after he'd walked most of his way back to the US and the wolf was still behind him. He didn't know why the animal did it, but he also didn't mind it. He'd always preferred the wild to civilization. Animals either trusted you or not, they never lied or betrayed you and stuck to you no matter what. Far different from humans as he'd learned too often in his life. Still looking at the wolf, Logan felt how snow fell onto his bare hands and looked up. Again, he'd been right. Chopping the last wood to pieces, he carried everything over to the cabin and opened the door with his foot, while the wolf decided to lie down next to it.

Inside, Logan began to frown when he found the cabin empty. By now it had been a week since they had traveled up to Canada and not much had changed. He was glad that Jean finally ate and slept regularly, but still it worried him a lot that she never really talked about herself. He knew what she was capable of if she got too depressed and it scared him to death. Not caring about it, he dropped the logs next to the stove and called out her name once, then twice, but again there was no respond. While he quickly walked over to the small bathroom his heart nearly tore his chest open. "Jean?" Logan called again and climbed up the small ladder which led to another, open room that he mostly used for logs. But still he couldn't find her even if her scent was everywhere. His eyes caught the sight of a small window. Following his instinct, he quickly walked towards it and looked out…only to get hit by a snowball from aside. Pausing for a brief moment, he turned his head and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Funny…"

The redhead smiled slightly and he could only shake his head. He would give anything to get a real smile from her that also reached her eyes. "Come inside, it's freezing cold," Logan said but she shook her head.

"I wanted to watch the sunset," Jean replied and he gave her an even more confused look.

"It's snowing, girl. The sky is grey, there's no sunset…" Seeing how she pointed out her finger, he noticed that he was wrong. Very far in the distance, there was indeed the sun visible between two mountains. "'Kay, guess I was wrong… But that doesn't change the fact that you'll get sick. So come on…" Giving her a look, which she mirrored with a pleading one of her own, Logan finally sighed. "Fine, I'll get a blanket…" He disappeared through the window again, just to reappear briefly afterwards. Carefully, he climbed through the opening and gave her a sign to get up so that he could put another blanket underneath them. After doing so, he sat down next to her, pulled her close and wrapped the second blanket around them. "Satisfied now?"

Smiling at him, Jean pulled him down for a kiss. "Yeah…" Sighing satisfied, she saw the wolf strolling around in the snow before her eyes looked at the sunset again. "The two of you are a real item, you know that?" she said calmly and he smirked a bit. "What's it about that wolf?"

"Well, he followed me the whole time through while I was here. Even after I left and traveled mostly by foot back to the US border. So I decided to leave it up to him if he wanted to follow me the rest of the way, too…"

"Sure that it's a he?"

Chuckling slightly, Logan nuzzled her neck softly with his nose. "Yeah…"

Giving him a look, Jean frowned a bit. "I don't have to worry about that, do I?"

"Watch your sunset, darlin'," he replied and pulled her closer. "And after that we eat,'kay?"

Only nodding, her eyes were fixed on the spot between the mountains again where the sun slowly disappeared. Leaning her head against his chest, she felt the warmth he spread through his clothes and closed her eyes for a brief moment. Even if he was here with her, Jean still felt the emptiness within her. Not as strong as before, thanks to him, but it was still present deep within her. Watching how the last bit of the sun disappeared and dipped the spot between the mountains into a deep red first that slowly changed into black, she felt him moving behind her. "Come on. It's getting too cold, Red." Pulling her carefully up with him, he helped her back towards the open window and took the soaked blankets with him back inside.

After having dinner and also feeding the wolf on the outside, that still laid next to the door, both began to tidy up the cabin a bit. Handing her the old sheets of the bed, Logan watched her closely with an intensive stare. Recalling how he had treated her in the past months, it made him feel more than terrible. Of course he had done it to protect her, but he could feel that she still wasn't sure of how to act around him. It appeared to him as if he hadn't shown her in an eternity what she meant to him, how important she was for him and how much he'd missed her.

Noticing his stare, Jean looked up briefly and gave him a short smile, before she turned around to put the sheets to the pile with the laundry. Not hearing anything at all from him, she suddenly gasped when two arms wrapped themselves around her slim form and she was pressed against his body. Not reckoning with it, her heart kicked into high gear and her muscles tensed when he snuggled up to her from behind; leaning against her while his arms were wrapped around her hip. Still, Jean didn't know what to think about it. By know she was too used of him rejecting her.

"I love you…," Logan whispered into her ear and waited for her reaction.

Surprised to hear him saying it after over a year, her heart began to hammer even more in her chest. Slowly, Jean turned around in his grip and looked at him slightly shocked. "What…?"

He couldn't help but chuckle when he touched her right cheek softly. "I love ya, darlin'," he said again and looked deep into her eyes. "Haven't said it in a while…"

Still not believing it, she could only stare at him. When his words finally reached through her shell, she bit her lip hard to suppress a sob before Jean hugged him tightly and sighed in relief aloud. Logan only pulled her close and closed his eyes while he stroked over her back and heard her crying heartrendingly. He could only guess how much pain he'd caused her and practically felt how a heavy burden fell from her shoulders. When she turned her head in to his direction, she placed a tender kiss on his right cheek first and wrapped her arms around his neck sniffing; burying her face on it. "I love you, too… So much…"

Smiling, Logan cupped her face and kissed her on the lips tenderly; feeling how she deepened the kiss soon. Kissing her after all this time like this again, kicked his senses into high gear. Every single one focused on her completely and sent shivers down his spine. Again he realized how much he had missed her in the past months. How much all the torture and fighting had been worth it. He felt how her left hand began to stroke down his back and pulled his hip closer. Panting, to fill his lungs with new air again, Logan looked at her from aside while Jean still held him close and was kissing his neck softly. Suddenly, she let go of him and met his gaze directly. "Love me…," she pleaded in a whisper and made him frown in surprise. Any other time he wouldn't have hesitated, but since he was completely aware of her condition he was torn between giving in and pushing her away. Noticing it, Jean kissed him tenderly again. "Please…," she said once more barely audible and her eyes mirrored her inner turmoil completely. She wanted it, she was convinced of it. She needed him so much right now that it practically burned her from within. Meeting her eyes, Logan let himself being slowly pushed to the bed by her, but still he wasn't sure what to think. While Jean rested her eyes on his she began to undress him. When her hands touched the buttons of his jeans, Logan quickly grabbed her hands and made her stop; seeing her confused look, he bit his lip hard. He absolutely didn't know what to do…

"What's wrong?" Jean asked him calmly and was afraid that she had done something wrong.

He looked into her eyes for a moment before he bent forward and kissed her slow and softly while his grip on her hands loosened a bit. "Not so fast… It's been a while and we've time," he finally said and she nodded; letting herself being pulled by him to the bed slowly, before he sat down on it and positioned her on his lap. Sitting astride on him, Jean's hands stroked through his thick dark hair with both hands while her heart hammered in her chest and he caressed the side of her neck tenderly. Bending forward, she kissed him softly and he kissed her back before Logan let himself fall backwards and pulled her with him.

* * *

Back in the mansion everyone was gathered in the kitchen for lunch after the self defense course, which was still held by Scott. Talking about it with her friends, Jubilee could only roll her eyes. If she hated something then it was self defense with Scott. But not only did she, also Peter missed his sparing partner, while Bobby hated it that Scott thought it was too dangerous for him to change into his ice form. He hated it that the man still babied them, whereas Logan just let them try things out and only intervened if they did something wrong or it really was too dangerous. He really hoped he would be back soon and that he would still do his classes. Not that Bobby didn't like teaching PE, but the kids just too often complained about his way of doing it. Either he did things too fast for them or they thought about it as boring. He really had no idea what Logan did differently…

"Hey, are you listening?" Jubilee asked and poked him into the side. Looking at her, he hadn't even noticed that they'd been talking about something. Sighing, the woman rolled her eyes. "Alright…once more for our Popsicklehead….," she said and nodded towards Scott. "You're in for a revolt against One –Eye over there?"

"By doing what? Throwing moldy tomatoes at him?" he gave back and she giggled.

"That's a good idea. Could you freeze them before we throw them?"

"No, honestly, Jubes. What will you do?" he asked her and she shrugged.

"Anything that's makes the courses at least half as interesting as Wolvie's always are…," she said thinking and folded his arms.

"Well, then tell Scott to pull off his shirt, maybe that helps," Peter muttered and saw that Bobby grinned, while Kitty and Jubilee gave him a look.

"You wanna say that this boy over there is as sexy as Wolvie without his shirt on?" Jubilee asked him sternly before she exchanged another look with Kitty. Suddenly, both women burst out into laughter.

Giving Bobby a look, this one only shrugged while the others were staring into their direction in confusion. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Moira asked and stopped next to Kitty and Jubilee, who desperately tried to fill their lungs with air again.

"Those…those figures of fun think that if One-Eye there pulls his shirt off…he looks as sexy as Wolvie does with his clothes on…," Jubilee giggled and had a hard time to even make herself speak.

Looking at Bobby and Peter who only rolled their eyes, Moira bent forward and met Scott's more than disturbed gaze and suddenly had to laugh aloud, too. "That one was really good, guys! I must give you that!" Wiping away her tears of laughter, she couldn't help but went on giggling. "Have you ever seen Logan without a shirt on?" the woman asked them through her giggles.

"Obviously not!" Kitty said with a wide grin.

"Oh, so you're in his fan club, too?" Peter asked her dryly and gave her a jealous look.

"Tell me one girl who isn't," Moira only laughed and went over to Hank again.

"Ah, come on," Kitty said and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "I didn't say you're not hot, my sexy hubby!" Only snorting, Peter shook his head.

"Now he's pissed," Jubilee commented on it. "So, you guys are in for a revolt now, or not?"

"Nope," both men said at the same time and made her pout.

"Who was complaining about Scott's being a better babysitter than teacher, huh?" she mocked and gave both men a look. "So, don't climb down now and shit your pants, boys! I wanna have my Wolvie back and learn useful stuff again."

"Then wait for him to come back," Peter replied and sipped on his soda. "It's not even said that he will return to teaching his classes at all…"

"He will," Kitty gave back and met his gaze.

"I doubt that!" Bobby shook his head. "Not after everything that had happened…"

"Wanna bet?" Jubilee challenged with a sly smile. "Or are the too of ya too afraid, huh?" Exchanging a grin with Kitty, Bobby cocked an eyebrow at Peter, who only nodded. "Okay, so…we girls bet that Wolvie comes back and kicks One Eye's butt for being such a sassy and you guys think that he won't. We'll win anyway!"

"We'll see, Jubes!" Bobby said and drank the rest of his coke.

* * *

Some time later in Canada , both mutants laid tightly cuddled up to each other in the bed. While Jean had her back to him, Logan held her tight with his left arm. Resting his head on his other, he was watching her for some time and wondered what she was thinking about. Gently, he stroked over her belly and placed a kiss on her shoulder. Immediately, Logan began to frown, since she didn't react to it. "Did I hurt you?" he asked her worriedly and also frightened when Jean finally turned her head a bit.

No…," she replied barely audible and covered his arm with her left hand; playing with his hair absently.

"You sure?" he demanded to know in disbelief since he felt that something was wrong with her. "I felt ya wincing before…"

Sighing, Jean entwined her hand with his and looked at it for a while. "It was because I wasn't used to you anymore… But you didn't hurt me, Logan."

Still not completely convinced, he cocked an eyebrow at her and gave her an insecure look. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Moving a bit, Logan put a hand on her left shoulder to turn her around. Looking down on her, he tried to read in her eyes what was bothering her, but even if he wanted to, he couldn't tell what it was. "What is it then, darlin'?" he asked her softly and gave her a worried look. "Is it…because of the baby?" he added carefully and she instantly broke eye contact.

"No…," Jean replied in a whisper and shook her head. "Not only…"

Tilting his head, he touched her cheek gently and gave her a light kiss on the lips before he looked at her again. "Stop bottlin' it up, Jeannie. I'm not gonna eat ya, no matter what it is. You know that!"

Hearing it, Jean paused for a moment while she was aware of him looking at her. Not knowing what to say, since she couldn't tell how he'd react towards it, she let out a sigh. "You once said you'd do anything for me… Is it still valid?" she asked him insecurely.

"'f course! What is it?"

Finally looking at him with a complete serious look, Logan could tell that it was something serious. He even felt slightly scared that everything happened too fast for her and now she was about to tell him that she needed some time alone this time. Even if it was her demand, he would give her every time she needed… "I want it to stop," Jean finally said and he saw her despair and fear in her green eyes.

"What, darlin'?" he asked since he had no idea what she was referring to. He only hoped that she wouldn't demand of him to kill her… That was the only thing he couldn't do for her…

"I want us to leave the X-Men," Jean went on and saw how his face changed.

"What?" Logan asked her shocked and sat up a bit. "But where do ya wanna go?"

"Not leaving the mansion! I also don't mind you training and teaching them… But I don't want us to go on any missions anymore, except something very big happens and many lives are at stake." After saying this, she met his gaze with a pleading look of hers and felt tears coming up due to her despair and fear. Reaching out, she touched his cheek softly. "Please, Logan … I can't go through this again! The past 15 months have been hell on earth for me," she explained sobbing and bit her lip hard. "I could never endure losing you again, so please…" Pulling him close, Jean buried her face on his neck and cried heavily, while Logan still didn't know what to think about her wish.

Still, he remembered too well why they were here in Canada … Leaning back a bit, he cupped her face with one hand and made her look at him directly. "Only on one condition…"

"What?"

"You talk," he replied and instantly, Jean looked away. Not giving up since he wanted to break through the shell, he turned her head to him again. "And I mean about everything, Red. Everything you've been through in the past 15 months…"

Shaking her head crying, she begged him not to do this. "I can't…"

"You have to, darlin'! You gave me the shock of my life when I saw you after I'd come back," Logan said insistently and stroked over her wet cheek. "You need to talk, baby. Especially about Jake…"

Looking into his hazel pools, Jean thought about it. She knew he was right, but still it was too painful and hard for her to do it. Nevertheless, she had felt a sudden wave of sorrow through their mental link and knew he felt the same way. "I'll try…," she finally said in a whisper and made him smile slightly before he kissed her once more.

"Good."

"So, no more missions?" the redhead asked again and he nodded.

"No more missions," Logan promised. "I was thinking about quitting anyway…"

Frowning when she heard him saying it, she raised one eyebrow a bit. "You were?" she asked in surprise and suddenly saw how his eyes changed a lot.

"Yeah," he nodded and stroked over her cheeks barely noticeable when she noticed the sadness in his eyes. "I felt so lonely without you and the kids… I'm so sorry for giving you hell on earth twice, darlin'."

Wrapping her arms around his neck while she shook her head, Jean pulled him down and buried his face on her neck. "I'm only glad to have you back. I missed you so much…" Heaving a deep sigh she let go just to cuddle up to him again.

Enjoying the feeling, he absently stroked through her long hair and closed his eyes for a moment. "I really didn't hurt you?" he asked once more. "Honestly…"

"For less than a second maybe. You really don't have to worry, Logan ," she said and nuzzled him from aside. "As you said, it's been a while and you've been as gentle as possible. So stop worrying about me…"

"You know that I hate hurting you."

Looking up a bit, Jean shook her head sighing and kissed him. "It's okay. Sleep now."

Chuckling, Logan kissed her tenderly back and rolled over so that she laid half on top of him. Wrapping his arms around her protectively, she rested her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat that slowly lulled her into sleep.

"Night, darlin'," he said calmly and pulled a strand out of her face, while he heard a yawn and satisfied sigh from her.

"Night…"

* * *

A few days later, Hank sipped on a coffee in the kitchen during a break from his lab work. While his eyes were fixed on the outside, quick footsteps could be heard and he asked himself who was running around the mansion like a maniac. It didn't take long and a silver head with black streaks came to a halt in the door and looked at him panting with widened eyes. To his big surprise, he could only give her the same stare since he hadn't heard them coming. "You're back?" Hank asked Ororo in surprise while she looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"I just brought the kids upstairs," she said out of breath and came closer. "Where's Jean? I can't find her anywhere. Did something happen? I told you to call if…"

"'Ro, stop it!" he said and quickly grabbed her by her shoulders. "It's okay. Jean's fine. She's in Canada …"

"What?" she asked him in return and sounded more than confused. " Canada ? What is she doing in Canada in her condition? How could you let her go? She's not alone up there, isn't she?"

Sighing, Hank closed his eyes briefly. "Ororo, please… I already have a headache because of you. Would you just let me finish my sentences?" Running a hand through her face, she nodded. "She's not alone up there. Logan's with her."

"What?!" Ororo shrieked aloud and her jaw dropped when she stared at him in shock. " Logan's back?"

"Yes, he returned past midnight the day after you left."

"Oh my God…," she gasped and had to sit down. "How is he?"

"Fine again as far as I can tell… I didn't talk much with him. Hearing the news about his son and seeing Jean afterwards have practically given him the shock of his life…"

Nodding sadly, she heaved a deep breath. "When will they be back? Did they say that?"

"Yeah, Logan said in two weeks. So I guess they should be back tomorrow."

"Well,…the next thing he can deal with is Jack. He's still pissed at him," Ororo told Hank, when this one's head suddenly jerked up. "What?"

"Was that a car?" he asked her and headed out of the door. Quickly, she jumped off her stool and followed him down the corridor towards the main entrance, where he had already opened the door in a rush and gave her a bright smile. "It's them!"

Curiously, but also nervous, Ororo stopped right next to her friend and watched how Logan got out of the car first and walked around to open the trunk. Staring at him since he was wearing one of his casual wife-beaters, her jaw dropped once more. "Look at him! He trained a lot, didn't he?"

Cocking an eyebrow at her, Hank shook his head. "Women… You see him for the first time again after ten months and the only thing you can think about is that he trained a lot…"

"But it's true! He has much more muscles than before," she defended herself and crossed her arms, still waiting for Jean to appear.

"See?" he gave back. "I think no other body here is as famous as Logan's, huh? At least when it comes to you girls…" Turning his head again, he watched how Logan opened the passenger's side and leant into the car. It took quiet a while before he was fully visible again. Reaching out, they watched how he helped Jean out of the car and kissed her briefly before he opened the backdoor and a white wolf jumped out of it.

"What's that?" Ororo asked and gave her friend a look.

"Don't ask me. The wolf and him are an item…," Hank shrugged. "But at least everything seems to be fine between Jean and Logan again, what do you think?"

About to reply, Ororo felt how someone poked into her leg softly. "Aunt 'Roro, we're hung…," Lily began when she suddenly stared with widened eyes at the two approaching people. Rachel, who stood behind her sister, followed her look and the expression of her face was pure shock, too, while Jack narrowed his eyes. Beginning to pant, both sisters exchanged a look swallowing hard and were close to start crying. As soon as Rachel made the tiniest move, Lily grabbed her arm quickly and began to run.

Taking the bag out of Jean's hand, Logan gave her a weak smile and turned around his head, while walking towards the main entrance, to look what the wolf was doing. "Daddy!" Hearing the cry, he quickly turned his head and saw his girls running towards them. Dropping the bags in an instant, Logan fell down to his knees and embraced them strongly, while they clung to him sobbing. Kissing them, he buried his face between them and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but cry, too. He'd missed them so much. Every minute without his family had shown him once more how much he'd changed during the years. By now he couldn't imagine to be alone anymore. Looking at them smiling, he kissed them once more and wiped their tears away, before he realized that they looked a bit different. Lily's dark hair was only shoulder length anymore while Rachel's red hair was a bit longer. "You've grown…," he noticed next and they hugged him again; hearing them saying how much they'd missed him, he pulled them close again. "I missed ya, too, pum'kins… So much…"

Looking at the whole scene from aside Jean smiled, while she was crying, too. Kneeling down next to them, her children hugged her next, whereas Logan wiped his tears quickly away and noticed the look his son gave him from the door too well. He knew that he was mad…

"Are you still sick, mommy?" Rachel asked her mother after this one had kissed her tenderly and saw how she shook her head.

"What's that?" Lily asked her father and pointed to the wolf that had come closer again.

"A friend from Canada ," Logan replied and looked the wolf directly in the eyes, while this one eyed the children curiously. He knew by following him, the wolf had accepted Logan as the alpha male and therefore wouldn't attack his pack. Reaching out with his hand, the animal came slowly closer and sniffed. "Slowly," Logan warned his daughter when she wanted to touch the animal. "Wait for him to catch your scent…" Watching closely what the wolf was doing, he smirked a bit when the animal licked on the palm of Lily first and then did the same with Rachel's. "He likes ya."

"What's his name?" Rachel asked and stroked over the head of the wolf gently before she gave her father a questioning look.

This one only shrugged and got up to pull the bags up from the ground again. "Dunno… How do ya want to name him?"

"We think about it!" Lily smiled and watched how the animal disappeared into the garden.

Turning around, they walked towards the main entrance where Ororo was smiling at them happily and hugged Jean first, before she clung to Logan crying. "So good to see you again…," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're really alright again?" she added worriedly and was relieved to see a nod from him. "And you look better, too," Ororo said towards Jean, while Logan kneeled down in front of his son, who still glared at him angrily.

"I feel better," the redhead only replied and took her daughters by the hands. "Come on. We prepare something to eat, what do you think?"

"We're starving!" Lily said and dragged her towards the kitchen, when Hank gave Ororo a sign to follow him; leaving Logan and his son alone.

Not knowing what to say, the adult waited for a reaction of the boy, but this one only sized him up for a coffin. "When do you leave again?" Jack finally asked and crossed his arms angrily. "Now or tomorrow?"

"I'm not leaving anymore, Jack," Logan replied and shook his head. "Look, I had to leave…"

"Happens to you quiet often lately, doesn't it?"

"It's over now, I promise." Sighing in frustration, since the boy still shut himself completely off, he ran a hand through his hair and finally sat down on the ground. "Look… Before I left I told you about how important control is when Wolverine's a part of you, right? That it's dangerous to lose it." Jack only nodded slowly. "I had to leave because I lost it, Jack. I wasn't in control anymore and I didn't want to hurt anyone. So I had to leave to regain control over him again… I'd never leave ya voluntarily alone, kid. You know that… I love you, your mom and sisters far too much for it to just leave because of nothing. You have to believe me…"

Only looking at his opposite with a cocked eyebrow and a look that reminded Logan too much of himself, the boy snorted. "The pancakes have to be more than delicious and I wanna hear ya imitating Tinkerbell's voice the whole evening through while reading bedtime stories, got that?" Turning around, while Logan had to frown, Jack walked towards the kitchen, when the adult suddenly realized what his son meant with it. Growling playfully, he grabbed the kid quickly and pulled him over his shoulder. "So, ya think ya can give me orders, eh?" he grunted and ignored the playful shriek of Jack when he carried him towards the kitchen. Shifting the boy back into his arms, he hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss, being glad when the boy did the same. "I missed ya…"

"Missed ya, too," the boy mumbled into his shoulder. "And I won't forgive ya next time, remember that, dad!"

"I will, don't worry." Walking further down the corridor with him on his arms, Logan gave him a look. "So, pancakes, huh? For lunch?"

"Yeah, and you're gonna make them!" Jack said and crossed his arms.

"Fine, but you'll eat normal stuff for dinner, kid!"

"Depends on what you cook, dad!" the boy replied with a sly grin and made Logan shake his head.

* * *

After unpacking their bags, Logan gave Jean a look from aside. She was practically overwhelmed by the emotions he didn't show openly but radiated in giant waves. Worried, she turned around to him and met his eyes; noticing the weird expression in them. "What?" she asked him concerned but he only shook his head. "Come on, what bothers you so much…?"

Looking everywhere but at her, Logan put the last clothes into the wardrobe again and bit his lip briefly. "Is…is he buried here?" he asked her barely audible and saw how she looked down first, before she nodded slowly.

"Where Charles, Scott and I were buried…," Jean replied and her heart beat in every inch of her body. She suddenly felt frightened. Even if she'd somehow sensed that he would ask… Only nodding, Logan turned around, while the redhead still paused on the same spot. Walking down the corridor with his hands in his pockets, he entered the kitchen to get out through the backdoor and nodded briefly at the others without saying anything. "Wait!" Hearing it, Logan stopped in surprise and looked at Jean, who was standing at the door. One look into her eyes was enough to see her torrent of emotions. "I'm coming with you…"

"Sure?" he asked barely audible since he thought that she was still not ready for it.

When he gave her an insecure look, she looked down as if she had to think about her decision again, before she came closer and took his hand into hers; meeting his gaze with a nod. "Yeah…"

"'Kay…" Pulling her with him they walked towards the backdoor, when Storm leant back a bit to have a better look at the couple.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously since the scene before hadn't made sense to her at all.

" Memorial Garden ," Jean replied in a whisper without turning around and left with her husband.

Switching towards the others, Ororo gave them a look while her eyes were widened. To her it was a complete shock. "She hadn't been there once…"

"We'll see if that's a good or bad sign… But if you ask me, Logan does her good. At least she's gained weight again and looks better," Hank replied and went on preparing the dinner.

"Yeah, but still… She can't have changed completely within two weeks only. Even Logan couldn't have caused such a rapid change," she gave back worriedly and only slowly began to cut more vegetables.

"What if he could?" he asked her and turned to face the woman, but she only shook her head. "Ororo, think about it! Remember what Logan was like after Jean died. You've seen him! He didn't eat or sleep and was aggressive like never before. And then Jean came back and he was completely different from one second to the next…"

"I know, but still," she said, but this time Hank shook his head and turned towards the stove.

"Jean reacted in the same way after Jake died…," he said. "Only that instead of being aggressive she completely withdrew from us… So why shouldn't she react towards Logan as he did to her?"

Sighing, while she put the paprika down, Ororo crossed her arms and leant against the counter. "But it's different, Hank! She lost her son…"

"_They_, 'Ro! The fact that Logan wasn't here when it happened, doesn't mean that he doesn't grieves, too!" he corrected her with a short glare. "And besides, it's _not_ different. In both cases they lost someone they love. It doesn't matter whom or how. The pain is always the same…"

* * *

On the outside the couple slowly approached the gravestones. Two of them belonged to Sunfire and Thunderbird, who had been buried after the rescue team had returned from Mexico, while a small one was right next to them. The closer they got, the more Jean clung to Logan's arm while his expression was far more than tensed. Stopping in front of it, Jean immediately began to cry silently, while Logan lowered himself onto his knees and stared at the date on the small stone. Turning his head and looking at her in shock, he could only shake his head in disbelief. "On Ray's birthday?" he asked her unable to believe it.

Jean bit her lip hard while she shook due to heavy sobs and kneeled down next to him. "He would have been born this month…," she hardly managed to say and her face was a mask of sorrow and pain. "I keep on asking myself why him? Why not me? He was just a baby…"

"No! Don't even start thinking like that!" he instantly said and shook his head with a warning look in his eyes. But still she knew that he felt the same and he couldn't stand knowing that she did. Even if he tried as hard as he could, he couldn't manage to control his emotions. Looking at the stone again while he swallowed hard, he only shook his head. "It just wasn't meant to be…," he added and couldn't keep his voice from breaking slightly. Logan heaved a deep breath and ran a hand through his face while he rested his head against it to shield his eyes by doing so. He couldn't believe that the whole situation could even get worse…

Neither of them said anything for quiet some time and dealt with their own thoughts and emotions, when Logan suddenly glared at the stone hatred and clenched his fists hard. "I should have been there for ya…"

"You're here now…," Jean said and touched his shoulder but he didn't turn to look at her. "Logan, I was scared to death that I might never see you again. You're here now…and it helps me…" Still, he didn't said one word or even moved an inch. Letting out a deep sigh, her eyes switched to the name on the stone and again she was close to cry her eyes out. "I don't know what I'd done if you hadn't come back. I was so close to do it again, Logan … I couldn't deal with it alone. Having you here now helps me. More than anything else could ever do…," she went on and shrugged. "It's just like…you're close by and everything's better. I can't describe it…"

"So, you're not blaming yourself for it as Hank thought?" he asked her calmly and she kneaded her hands nervously. He instantly knew that she would do now what he'd demanded from her days ago…

"I did first…," Jean admitted and sat down next to him before she stared at the stone once more. "I mean… I woke up that morning and knew you'd be gone, but still I hoped that you were there… And when I had to throw up for the first time, I already knew I was pregnant, but… I refused to believe it. I knew it was yours, but there was still this part in me that thought it was Scott's… And I was so terribly scared…" She briefly looked at him while crying, but instead of anger she saw sympathy in his eyes. Feeling how he took her hand into his, she suddenly had enough power to go on. "The more time passed the more I got afraid that you'd never come back. And I was so worried that he caught you again or that something else had happened to you. I called out to you so often…"

"I know…," Logan replied and saw how her head jerked up and she gave him a surprised look. "I heard you once in my head, but I thought it wasn't real… I imagined it too often." Sighing, he squeezed her hand gently. "Go on…"

With a sad look, her gaze fell on the stone again. "On Ray's birthday then, we only had a small party. She refused to celebrate it without you…," Jean went on and he looked away feeling guilty. "When the kids were in bed I was in the kitchen to tidy up when it happened. Ororo immediately got Hank and Moira together and brought me down to the infirmary. I can't even tell you which meds they'd given me… They'd tried so many things, but couldn't stop the labors. So they had to get him and hoped that he had an active healing factor already." Pausing for a moment, she closed her eyes briefly and tried to get her breathing under control again. Remember it was still too hard for her, but speaking about it was even worse. Still, she wanted to finish it for him; he just deserved to know and she knew he was listening attentively. "Afterwards, they disappeared and when they came back…," Jean could only shrug. "But the strange thing is… From the moment I found out that I was pregnant, I knew it would go wrong… I don't know why. But I just knew it…"

Looking at her from aside, Logan pulled her as close as possible. "It's just how nature works, darlin'. You've seen it in Canada when the wolf caught one of those rabbits. Nature always gets rid off those who are too weak t'live. There's nothin' ya could have done about it, Red." Resting his head on hers, his jaw tensed and he had to close his eyes briefly. Even if he knew the law of nature too well, there was nothing he hated more right now. "It just wasn't meant to be…" Getting up, he helped her to her feet before he pulled her close again and felt how she wrapped her arms around him.

Leaning against his strong chest, Jean enjoyed the feeling he gave her and calmed down nearly instantly again. "I want to work again…," she suddenly admitted and immediately he let go of her to give her a shocked look.

"What?" Logan asked aloud and stared at her in disbelief. "Don't ya think that's a bit too fast, darlin'?"

But she only shook her head. "I can't go on like this, Logan. I want to get back to a normal life… I need to have a life again…"

Thinking about it, he lowered his head with a sigh. He knew how stubborn she could be, but also that she was right. Grieving too long only made things worse. He knew that too well… "But you'll start slow, got that?" he finally said completely seriously and with a warning undertone in his voice.

"Yeah…"

"And if ya not feeling well, you'll stop!" he added and she nodded once more.

"Promised…"

"Good!" They pulled each other close again and remained like that for a while. "I love ya," he said calmly and she kissed him tenderly before smiling weakly.

"I love you, too," Jean replied and he dried her cheeks gently. "Wanna go back? It's almost time for dinner…"

"Go ahead. I still need a moment," Logan said and she nodded before she gave him one more kiss. Kneeling down again, he looked at the stone once more lost in thoughts and completely forgot about his surroundings. Right now, he couldn't care less. When he wanted to put his hands into his pockets, he frowned when he found a small bag within one of them, which he'd gotten in Japan . Thinking about it briefly, he began to make a small hole into the ground and put some of the seeds into it, before he closed the hole again. Reaching out, Logan touched the stone briefly and his fingers traveled over the name on it, when suddenly the wolf stopped next to him. Looking aside, he smirked barely noticeable at the animal and got up. Patting the head of the wolf lightly, he nodded towards the stone. "Watch over him, will ya?" Seeing that the wolf remained where he was, Logan walked back to the mansion.

**Actually, I wanted to add another scene to it, but I will put that one into the next chapter. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed the last chapter! Glad that you liked it again. : ) Hope this one here was interesting, too. I will try to finish Chapter 20 on this weekend. I am not quiet sure now, but I think there will be a jump in time, too… Well, we'll see. So, hope ya enjoyed reading. Can't wait to read what you guys think again, so please review!! See ya! ; ) **


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's note: **Okay, once more a scene I wrote as a homage to The Fountain. ; ) Those of you who know the movie will recognize it. ; ) Enjoy!_

**CORRECTED VERSION (Dec 8)!!!**

**Changes Sequel – I.** **Darkness Part 20**

Sitting behind his desk, Charles had his hands folded in front of his face while his elbows rested on the armrests of his wheelchair. He had listened to Logan for the past hour and after hearing the demand from the mutant, he was deeply lost in thoughts. The demand wasn't a surprise for him. Not after everything that had happened, but still, Charles regretted it. Logan and Jean were the strongest mutants in battles and also the most lethal ones and due to his knowledge and abilities, he was also a strong and good leader.

Looking up, while Logan was waiting for a reply patiently, he sighed and finally nodded; even if it was hard for him to accept it. "I'm sorry to hear that, Logan, but of course I do understand your wish to step back after everything that happened to you and Jean," the Professor said calmly and lowered his hands. "It's just…the two of you are a great loss for the team."

"I know," Logan nodded and crossed his arms. "But it was Jeannie's wish and I'm willing to fulfill it. I can't and won't risk that something like the past months happens again. So there's no way that we join the team again… Except of course something very big happens…"

Nodding again, it was obvious how sad it made Charles. Nevertheless, he accepted it. "I understand. But I am grateful that you still agree to train the X-Men and continue with the teaching. The children really missed you after what I've heard."

Smirking slightly, his opposite gave him a sly grin. "Not so difficult with One Eye as the teacher, eh?"

Smiling and shaking his head, the Professor leant forward a bit and supported himself with his arms on the desk. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Good," was all Logan gave him as a reply and saw how his opposite's look changed.

"Logan,…I'm sorry for…"

"Chuck, leave it!" the mutant immediately cut him off and gave him a warning glare. "It's a thing between Jeannie and me and I'm not talking to anyone else about it… It happened and can't be changed anymore."

Nodding his agreement, Charles briefly looked out of the window. "How is Jean dealing with teaching again?"

Shrugging, Logan broke eye contact and fixed his eyes on the floor. "Good. It helps her to have a normal life again."

"I can't tell you how glad I am that you came back to the right time," the Professor said and looked onto his hands in thoughts. "We were so worried about her. I am glad that she has her old weight back and looks better again…"

"Not only you, Chuck. Not only you…" Not saying anything else, Logan thought about the past three months and how he and Jean had slowly gotten back to a normal life together. After celebrating their children's birthday a bit too late and spending as much time together as possible, his heart had made a jump when he had gotten the first real laugh from her two months ago. He had known from then on that they were on the right path… "So, if you'll excuse me, but I have to kick the Boyscout out of my gym." Getting up smirking, Logan made his way to the door.

"Good luck," he heard Charles saying and nodded to the man once more before he went to his first day of teaching his old classes again. During the past months he had stepped back to give Jean the time to get used to a normal routine again, while he'd watched over Rachel and TJ till classes were over. Now, he couldn't wait to see the faces of his students when he would enter the gym to give Scott a good kick in the butt. It had amused him a lot to hear Jubilee's and Kitty's complaints about their teacher and how much they'd begged him to come back. Entering the teacher's changing stall, he got rid of his grayish sweatshirt and changed into black sweatpants and a grey wife-beater before he stopped at the door to the gym and listened to Scott's advices. Cocking an eyebrow while he crossed his arms, Logan smirked and shook his head. "Way to go, Boyscout!"

* * *

In the gym, the X-Men and younger team members were gathered and listened to the man in front of them, who was walking up and down. Turning around, Bobby gave Jubilee and Kitty a look. "Hey, what about the bet, huh? You lost, remember?" he asked them and also Peter had to grin.

"Did we?" Kitty gave back and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Of course you did," Peter said calmly and made sure Scott didn't notice it. "You bet that Logan would go back to teaching and that was in June. Now we have October, girls… Or do you want to wait one more year, huh?"

"Ah, crap!" Jubilee protested and acted as if she was paying attention when Scott gave the four of them a short look.

"So, we practice multiple attacks today. One of you takes position on the mat while three others attack one after the next. Use everything you've learned in the past lessons, got that?" Scott asked and looked to and fro between them.

"Ya sure ya could even deal with one adversary, Boyscout?" a voice suddenly said and everyone turned their heads towards the opposite wall where Logan was leaning with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" Scott spat and narrowed his eyes when his nemesis came closer.

"Goin' back t'teachin'…"

"Yay! Who loosed now, huh?" Jubilee asked the two men in front of her grinning. "I told ya Wolvie would come back. So, who's the loser here?" Smiling happily, she exchanged a look with Kitty, who was as delighted as she was.

"Oh really?" Scott asked his opposite and crossed his arms. "A bit too late, don't you think? Class began as far as I can remember 30 minutes ago."

Only shrugging, Logan held his opposite's gaze. "Had a talk with Chuck."

"Don't care, Logan. You haven't been here in the past months, so you don't know what I'm teaching them currently," Scott gave back and only heard a low chuckle from the man in front of him.

"What? Teaching them to defend themselves against more than one adversary?" Logan replied and smirked. "Just let me think about who taught you this…. Oh, right, wasn't that me?"

"Alpha-male fight?" Hank whispered to Ororo, who could only nod. "God, how I missed that…"

"Not only you!" the woman winked and saw how Logan walked past Scott.

Seeing it, Scott's nostrils flared in anger. "So, you think you learned anything at all during your absence, Logan?"

"Try me!" this one replied and gave him a provocative look and smirk. "I really wanna now what a sissy like ya taught my students, here…" Seeing how his opposite clenched his fists firmly, Logan became even more amused. He had missed to see what kind of effect he had on that man. One look often was enough to make his blood boil and he knew Scott was close to explode.

Suddenly smiling, Scott came slowly closer, but still glared at Logan through his visor. "Okay…," he sneered. "Then let's see what the _sissy_ can teach the _dumb animal_." Looking closely at his opposite, he couldn't see the tiniest reaction, but he knew that he had hit Logan with it. "Hank, Peter,…Bobby…Kurt, get up!" he demanded and stopped right in front of Logan. "The others step back a bit and you guys take a position around him." Cracking his knuckles in anger, he glared once more at the man in front of him. "Everything counts?" he asked him and saw his opposite shrugging.

"If you want to wake up in the infirmary…fine with me," Logan replied and cracked his joints and neck.

"God, is there someone else on this planet that is as arrogant as you, _Wolverine_…?" Scott asked him in disbelief and took position, while Logan only smirked and took his casual deep crouch in defense.

"Ehm…," Kurt suddenly made and raised his right hand to get their attention. "If you don't mind, but I don't want to fight against him…" Seeing the look on Scott's face he only shrugged apologetically and sat down next to Ororo again.

"Why not?" she asked him calmly and took his hand.

"Because he will win," he told her calmly. "I watched him while he trained yesterday and he is much better than before…"

"Well, look at his body," Kitty whispered behind them. "Does anyone know how much he can lift?"

"500 pounds," Kurt replied without seeing the dropped jaws next to him. "At least that's what I saw…"

"That's 100 more than Peter," Kitty said and looked to and fro between both men on the mat. "Oh, someone will be pissed when he hears that." Giggling, she noticed that Scott wanted to begin.

"Ready?" the man asked the others, who only nodded. Fixing his gaze on Logan again, who still remained in his crouched position, he only snorted. "Go!"

Hearing how Peter jumped at him, Logan quickly rolled aside and sent him with a quick roundhouse kick to the ground before he grabbed Bobby's arm in the next moment and twisted it with a quick turn. Holding him tight against his body, he grinned at Hank, who wanted to attack but couldn't since Bobby covered Logan's body completely. "What now, Furball?" the man asked him and heard a noise behind him. Ducking, he let go of Bobby, who landed with a loud "Ouch!" on the ground when Peter crashed against him. Seeing it, Logan noticed Hank moving quickly and saw that also Scott was on his move. Making a forward dive, he rolled away and stood on his feet in the next second, while Scott barely managed to stop and collided with Hank. "Come on, guys. Get up! You have to be way faster!" he grunted and shook his head. "Think about what ya want t'achieve before ya attack and stop doing ballet or whatever that is ya doing right now." He saw how Scott came quickly closer and evaded his fist, before he grabbed his arm quickly.

"No way," Scott hissed and got hold of Logan's shirt, while Hank grabbed this one's free hand and tried to pin it onto his back.

"No!" Jubilee cried and had her hands in front of her face. "Wolvie's losing…"

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Ororo asked her with a cocked eyebrow.

Kitty nodded. "Right! If he was, he wouldn't be smirking so evilly."

"So, and what have ya forgotten?" Logan asked both men when they had managed to get a firm hold on his arms. Cocking a questioning eyebrow at him, Scott only yelped when Logan kicked his feet away first and threw Hank over his head against him in the next second. Landing on the ground hard, the air left his lungs instantly.

"Get off!" Scott hissed and had to cough heavily while he held his rips. "Damn you, Logan…"

"What?" that one only asked and crossed his arms. "Who said everything counts, huh? In a real fight, you'd been dead way before, bub. Mark my words!" He turned and sat down next to Ororo and Kurt.

"Same old Logan, huh?" she smiled at him and he winked.

"Same old sissy," he smirked and saw how she only shook her head smiling. "Hey, look. Can ya do me a favor?"

"Sure, you don't have to ask," she replied and turned a bit to face him.

"Can you take the kids later for let's say three hours or so?"

"Planned something, huh?" she smiled and nodded. "Sure, I can do that. When?"

"Around 4 p.m.?" he asked her and saw another nod before he smiled. "Thanks, 'Ro!"

"You gonna tell me what you have planned?" Ororo asked him with a wide smile.

"Nope, girl!" Logan gave back. "And I'll make sure Jeannie won't tell ya, too!"

* * *

Hours later, Jean came upstairs after her classes and stopped at the door in surprise. The light in the usually light living room was dim and small candles were leading the way to the bathroom. Frowning, she slowly closed the door behind her and put her things onto the table next to the sofas. She couldn't hear the tiniest noise within the apartment and wondered where everyone was. Following the candles, she smiled widely when she looked into the bathroom. Here, small candles were lit, too, while the bathtub was filled with her favorite bubble bath and red rose leaves were laying everywhere. Biting her lip smiling, she gasped in the next moment when she was pulled close all of a sudden from behind. "Like it?" Logan asked right next to her ear and sent shivers down her spine.

Jean turned around in his embrace and kissed him lightly. "You really have to ask?" she asked back happily. "What's it for?"

He shrugged playfully and wobbled his head. "Haven't been here for our anniversary, have I?" Seeing her smiling widely made his heart jump. "Don't even think about telling anyone, girl!"

"Why not? Your rep is already destroyed anyway… So there can't be much more damaged, can it?" she replied and heard him growling playfully, before he shoved her into the bathroom.

"Get rid of your clothes before the water cools down," he said softly and watched her undressing herself, when she gave him a look.

"Where are the kids?"

"Out with 'Ro, Kitty and Jubes for at least three hours," Logan replied smirking and helped her into the tub.

"You're not coming in?" she asked rather disappointed when he kneeled down next to the tub and took a sponge into his hand.

"Nope. Your time to relax…," he said and plunged it into the hot water before he let it travel over her arms. Hearing her sighing satisfied, he smiled when she leant back and closed her eyes, while he took care of her.

"Do I get a kiss, then?" Jean asked after a while and opened her eyes a bit.

"Only one?" Logan replied smirking and put the sponge away to sit down on the edge of the tub. Bending over he kissed her softly, while she placed her right hand on his neck to pull him closer. Deepening the kiss after a moment, she smiled suddenly and he landed in the tub fully clothed in the next second.

"Oh, Jean…," Logan groaned while she had to giggle and pulled him further into the tub; kissing him slowly again and stroking through his damp hair. Meeting her gaze, he reached out and pulled her head closer for a soft kiss this time, just to turn around in the tub to deepen it when she grabbed his neck again. Caressing her mouth and lips with his tongue, Logan felt how she was pulling on his shirt impatiently and leant back to get rid off it quickly, before he leant into her embrace again. Kissing her passionately, Jean moaned softly into his mouth and tried to get his soaked pants off with her hands; realizing in frustration that it was nearly impossible to move them at all. Using her teke to do the job in the end, she pulled him as close as possible, while Logan supported himself on the edge of the tub and went on kissing her passionately before he moved into position…

* * *

On the next day, Scott sat in the kitchen with a grim look on his face and a stolen beer in his hand. He knew Logan would be pissed, but he couldn't care less right now. The news he'd heard had released a strong urge for alcohol in him and now he held the bottle in his hands for nearly an hour without having sipped on it once. "Oh, someone's in a good mood, huh?" Hank asked him when he entered the kitchen and gave Scott a look when he realized that the man was in fact in more than a bad mood. "What happened to you?"

Snorting, Scott shook his head and rand both hands through his hair, before he held his head lowered with his hands on the back of his neck. "Don't even ask…"

Sitting down next to him worriedly, the older man looked at him while drinking his coffee. "Come on. You're not still pissed because Logan beat you yesterday, huh? He beat Bobby, Peter and me, too, so what? It was obvious he would win…" Shaking his head, since he really couldn't understand that both men were still fighting against each other this obviously endless battle of _I'm-better-than-you-and-in-the-end-Logan-wins-anyway_. He really asked himself what he'd missed before he'd come to the school again. Suddenly, Hank turned his head when he heard a muttering from the man next to him. "Sorry, but you have to open your mouth while talking, you know? What did you just say?"

"She's pregnant," Scott said aloud and looked up before he sighed again and rested his head against his right hand.

"Who? I doubt Logan would risk that Jean would become pregnant so fast again…"

"Not Jean, damn it!" the man next to him cried. "Raven…"

"Mystique's pregnant?" Hank asked him in surprise and nearly let his cup drop to the ground. "Wow, that's news… So, who is responsible for it?" Seeing the look on the other man's face, it hit him. "Oh, boy… So, what are you going to do?"

"What I'm going to do?" Scott asked him aloud. "Nothing! This was a unique thing and it's not gonna happen again."

"Well, then you should have thought about possible consequences _before _you slept with her," Hank gave back and shook his head in disbelief about the reaction of his friend. "You can't just ignore it, Scott. It's your child she's carrying…"

Shaking his head, the man finally sipped on his beer and stared on the counter bitterly. "I'm not starting a thing with her just because of a child…"

Hearing it, Hank had to give a loud derisive laugh. "And you lecture Logan about being responsible? He's more responsible than you, my friend. Sorry, if I say that!"

Switching his head towards the man, Scott glared at him. "What do you want me to do?" he asked him angrily. "That I start a relationship with her because she accidentally got pregnant? I'd betray her and myself with it…"

Returning the look on the same way, Hank put his cup down. "Well, there must have been something about her which had made you act the way you did," he gave back bluntly and his nose caught a familiar scent. "And I honestly don't know why you react like this. The two of you got a long so well the whole time through. And now something happened that you haven't planned in and you become all hostile again," he began his sermon while Scott only looked at the bottle in his hands. "She's expecting _your_ baby! I'd call that something!"

Snorting and stubborn as he was, Scott shook his head. "Still it's no reason for me to start acting as if she means anything to me…," he gave back before he could stop himself in anger, while on the outside, Mystique stood next to the door and had heard everything.

Offended, she turned and began to run down the corridor towards the elevator.

* * *

In the lab, Jean was occupied with sorting new medical equipment into several cupboards when she heard how the double door went aside. Turning around, she saw how Mystique entered and gave her a smile. "Hi. What can I do for you?" she asked her and saw when the woman came closer that she must have cried. Knowing since the morning about her condition, the redhead still saw the pain in the woman's eyes and became worried. "What's wrong?"

"I want you to get rid of it," Mystique replied and put as much hate as possible in the demand.

"Of what?" Jean asked her confused since she didn't realize immediately what the woman meant, before her face became shocked. "Your baby? But why?" she asked her aloud and put the tray away, just to step closer in the next moment. Looking at her opposite that had her arms wrapped around her body, she sensed that something was wrong. When she had done the test in the morning after Mystique had come to her, the woman had been shocked first, but Jean had also picked up happiness after a while. Therefore, she was sure that something was wrong here. "Come on, what is it? You know you can tell me…"

"I just don't want it, okay? Just get rid of it!" Mystique spat and stepped back when the redhead had tried to reach out.

"No," Jean replied and shook her head. "Something's wrong here, I can sense that. You don't have to tell me the reason, but I want you to think about it again." Looking at her, her opposite was avoiding her gaze as good as she could. "This is your baby, Raven. It's a part of you and I don't want you to regret it if you rush things…," she tried again and saw how the woman bit her lip and looked down. Trying it once more, Jean walked over and laid a hand on Mystique's shoulder. "I don't know what happened that made you act like this, but believe me…you'll regret it!" she said calmly and briefly had to think about her son. "Promise me to think about it again, will you?" After a while, Mystique nodded and left, while Jean could only stare at the door in confusion; asking herself what had happened that the woman suddenly changed so much. Shortly afterwards the door opened again and Logan entered with his hands in his jeans pockets, while he wore his casual wife beater with a blue jeans shirt over it. "Hey! What's wrong with her?" he asked and nodded towards the door while coming closer. "She bumped into me without even noticing it…" Stopping in front of her, he kissed her briefly and figured instantly that she was worried. "What is it, darlin'?"

"You picked it up, didn't you?" she asked him, not knowing if he knew about it or not.

"That she's sad, nervous, confused, angry and doing her baby no favor with it?" he asked back and nodded. "Yeah…I picked it up. Wasn't difficult at all…"

Sighing, Jean leant against the wall while he did the same against the counter. "Do you know who the father is?"

"Ehm…no… I ain't keeping record on who's pregnant from whom. Got other hobbies, ya know! Why?"

"You're not telling anyone?" she asked him pleadingly and could tell that he realized how serious it was.

"Promised," Logan assured her and crossed his arms, waiting for her to begin.

"She wanted an abortion."

Frowning, he cocked an eyebrow at her. That was really news to him, since in the morning he'd sensed the happiness Mystique had radiated constantly. "Why?"

Jean shook her head and only shrugged. "I think it had something to do with the father. Maybe he'd abandoned her after she told him."

Tilting his head briefly while he thought about it, Logan looked around the room. "Well, she never leaves the mansion. So the father must be from here," he said and made her look up.

"But who?"

Thinking, he quickly sorted out the possibilities. "Let's see…," he began and Jean turned more towards him while watching him curiously. She knew he knew more about current relationships than anyone else. His senses always gave him an advantage, not only in battle. "The only singles around here are Scott, Hank, Bobby and Chuck. Forget Chuck, he's not the type for it. Bobby neither. I can smell Jubes on him lately…"

"But Hank and Scott wouldn't do it either," she suggested and saw him smirking.

"Hank has no interest in Mystique. His eyes are on someone else," he replied and grinned.

"Who is she?" Jean demanded to know smirking and poked into his side with her elbow to encourage him to tell her.

But Logan only grinned and wobbled his head. "You haven't noticed?"

"What? Come on, tell me!" she begged and poked into his side again.

"Well, the Furball goes all love sick when Taggy's around," he told her and heard her gasping.

"Moira? Really?" Jean asked aloud and giggled. "I knew it…"

"Oh really?" he asked teasingly. "Why do I have t'tell ya then, huh?"

Jean only gave him her best smile, but became serious shortly afterwards again when she realized the last option that was left. "Then it's only Scott who's left. But he…"

"…was with Mystique most of the time lately. I've seen them often together," Logan cut her off and finished her sentence with a look that spoke volumes.

"But…he would never abandon a woman who's pregnant with his child!" she protested. "That's not like him!"

He only shrugged but kept his thoughts to himself. "Who knows…"

"No, Logan! He wouldn't do that!" Jean gave back since she'd heard the undertone in his voice.

"Well, there ain't someone else left, ain't it?" he said and gave her a look. "And if it was a unique thing for him…," he began when Jean shot a deadly look at him and cut him off.

"If it was a one nightstand with us back then and I got pregnant," she began in a chilly voice while he looked at her. "Would you have told me to get rid of the twins?"

"What?" he asked aloud and stared at her in shock. "'f course not! What makes you even think that?"

Glaring at him she snorted. "Because you just sounded as if it was a normal thing to do…"

Logan shook his head. "Never said that! My problem if I impregnate a woman, ain't it? So I have t'deal with it afterwards," he replied and felt that she calmed down again. "Still, I think it was him."

Sighing aloud, Jean looked at the tray on the desk. "Could you talk to her?" she asked him after a moment and saw how he immediately cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Me? Why me?"

"Well, because you're still our leader," she said and he snorted.

"And? Does that make me a therapist?" Logan gave back and crossed his arms again when she turned to him.

"She trusts you. Please, Logan! She will regret it. I know that!"

Sighing in annoyance, he ran a hand through his hair and looked away. "Stop giving me that look, Red!" he warned her, but Jean only bit her lip and pouted even more. "Fine, I'll do it…," Logan gave in and saw her smiling happily before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him tenderly. "You really are a vixen, you know that? Can't believe I married such a manipulative thing like you…"

Hearing it, Jean slapped him playfully against the chest. "What's that supposed to mean?" she protested and he smirked. "It's your own fault that you're such a softie, mister!"

"Softie, eh?" he growled and quickly pulled her close to bite into her neck softly; ignoring her squeaking protest. "It was you who destroyed my rep, darlin'. So it's your own fault!"

"Uhu…," she made and quickly turned to a mirror when he smirked at her devilishly. Seeing the scarlet spot on her neck, she glared at him. "Damn you, Logan! You know perfectly well that no makeup of the world can hide your love bites…," Jean said and he chuckled before he walked towards the door.

"I'm off doing chick-talk then," he said and left her searching her desk for powder.

"That's the right punishment for you now," she called and heard another chuckle from him before she walked over to the mirror.

* * *

On the outside, Mystique was sitting at the pond and stared into the water lost in thoughts. She didn't even hear how Logan came closer with his hands buried in his pockets and stopped right next to her. "Hey…," he said calmly and made her look up at him with her yellow eyes. "Do you mind?" he asked her and nodded at the empty spot next to her. She shook her head and he sat down to take a look around the garden. It was sunny today and surprisingly warm for October. Turning his head, he looked at her for a while, seeing that she was staring at the water again. "So, what did the Boyscout say that made you change your mind, eh?"

Surprised, her eyes grew wide and she stared at him in shock. "How do you…," she began when Logan pointed to his nose and she nodded in understanding.

"So?" he asked again and she sighed.

"Why do you want to know?"

"If you really wanted to get rid of your kid, you wouldn't be sitting around like a picture of misery. I can smell that you cried. So he must have said somethin'," he said and looked at her from aside while she looked at the water again. "That guy ain't exactly a genius, ya know," he went on, knowing that she was listening. "Especially not when it comes to women…" Hearing it, Mystique looked up frowning while it was Logan this time that looked around again. "He has one, he loves that one but he doesn't know what he has," he explained. "That guy was completely blind to realize what he had with Jeannie." Saying so, he turned towards the woman next to him and met her gaze directly. "So, don't give much on what that idiot says…"

"Well, he had made perfectly clear that I don't mean anything to him…," she mumbled calmly and heard him snorting.

"See? He's a dick!" Logan crossed his arms in front of his chest and shook his head about such stubbornness. One day he would really smash this guy's head. "Just because he says so, doesn't mean that you don't care about the cub."

Switching her gaze towards him, Mystique gave him an angry glare. "You don't know what it's like," she hissed and stared at the water again. "My whole life I met hostility and rejection. My father left after what he saw what I am, my mother blamed me for it and my family even tried to kill me. I had to live on the streets all alone and had no one to take care of me. So you don't know anything at all."

"I do," Logan nodded while his voice was soft. "Believe me, I do…"

Biting her lip, the woman felt new tears coming up but suppressed them as good as she could. "Then Eric came and saved me, just to abandon me after everything I've done for him and when I needed him the most," she went on while he could not only sense but also hear her sorrow. "I'm never lucky. Have never been and will never be. So what kind of mother would I be? What can I offer my child if the father doesn't even care?" she hissed in anger and glared at the man next to her again only to see sympathy and understanding in his eyes. She knew that of all people of the mansion he knew and understood her best. She had always known how much alike they were, how much they both had been through in their lives and it had hurt her deeply after he'd rejected her at Alkali Lake. "You can easily walk around on the outside. People don't look at you as if you were the offspring of the devil himself just because you look like one… And I don't want my child to endure the same…"

Looking into her eyes closely, Logan saw the pain clearly. Noticing it, Mystique quickly turned her head again to look away. She wasn't a weak woman, so she wouldn't give him the expression now. "You're really asking what you can offer your kid?" he said after a moment. "You can offer it a home with people who are like it. And you already love your kid, Raven. You can't deny that!"

But she only shook her head. "I'm not raising a child alone, Logan…"

"You ain't alone here, girl! There are people who will help ya," he gave back and gave her a serious look. "I told ya if you're one of us, then you're one of us. You chose t'stay, so you're part of the family now." Looking at her from aside closely, Logan bent forward a bit. "Look, I know becoming a parent is terrifying. I can't even tell ya how scared I was when the Furball told be that my girl was pregnant," he told her and she turned her head again to look at him. "But it's the best thing that can happen to you in your entire life, believe me! And if this jerk wants to miss it, fine, his problem! But that doesn't mean that you have t'get rid of it, just because its father is a complete asshole." Mystique looked down on her hands crying silently when he reached out to touch her shoulder. "Believe me, you'll regret it… I'd give anything t'have my son back. So think about it, 'kay?" Logan asked and wiped her tears away before he got up. When he was about to leave, she began to speak again.

"She's lucky to have you on her side…"

Burying his hands in his pockets, Logan tilted his head briefly. "Actually I'm lucky to have her."

Snorting, Mystique shook her head and watched the gentle waves of the water in the pond again. "Easy for you to say. You both look normal…"

"If someone judges you because of the way you look, he ain't worth it!" Logan replied and began to walk back to the mansion. "And if someone like me has found a partner, you'll find someone, too…"

Watching him leaving, a weak smile appeared on the woman's blue lips. "Thank you…," she said in a whisper, but still Logan heard it and smirked.

Back inside the mansion, he found Scott in the kitchen together with Ororo, Kurt and TJ, who sat on Hank's lap laughing. "Hey, dickhead!" he said and Scott turned his head clearly annoyed. "Got to talk with ya, so move your butt!"

"What do you want, Logan?" the other man asked angrily and glared at him through his visor.

"Move your butt over here and you'll see, One Eye," Logan gave back and didn't care about the looks the others gave him.

Turning around again, Scott only shrugged. "If you've got to say something, say it…"

Snorting, Logan walked over and grabbed him by the collar. Pulling him off the chair, while Scott protested and cursed aloud, he dragged him down the corridor until they reached an empty spot. Angrily, Scott pushed his opposite roughly away and his visor glowed red for a second. "What is this?" he demanded to know aloud and watched how Logan crossed his arms to look at him piercingly.

"You already know it!" was all he said and gave his opposite time to think about it.

Crossing his arms, too, Scott gave him a deadly look. "So? Enlighten me!"

Chuckling low, Logan shook his head with an arrogant smirk on his lips. "Lecturing me about responsibility and climbing down if your one-nightstand accidentally gets pregnant, eh? So Mr. Infallibility isn't so perfect in the end, huh?"

Hearing it, Scott's blood began to boil in anger and he stepped slowly closer while his jaw tensed dangerously. "This is _nothing_ of your concern, Logan!" he hissed but his opposite held his gaze.

"Well, actually it is, because everyone comes to me telling me _you're the leader so deal with it_."

"Good. So you dealt with it, now do whatever you've done before and piss off!" Scott spat and turned around to walk back to the kitchen, but Logan followed him, not willing to give up.

"You're such a dick, do you know that?"

Giving a short derisive laugh, Scott gave him a short glare. "Says the animal, huh?" he hissed, when Logan grabbed him angrily and slammed him against the wall.

"At least it's not me who sleeps around lately, so who's the animal here, Boyscout?" he shot back and was pushed away by his opposite when this one's visor glowed again. Growling in return, Logan came slowly closer again, while he heard a familiar _bamf_ out of the kitchen and knew Kurt had taken TJ back upstairs. It didn't take long before Hank and Ororo came out of the room since they'd sensed a fight. "You can be lucky you didn't impregnate Jean, bub!" Logan hissed and saw in the next second how the man in front of him smiled provocatively.

"That would have pissed you off, huh?" Scott asked him bluntly. Furiously, his opposite slammed both hands against the wall right next to his head.

"Guys, stop it!" Ororo said aloud and came closer with Hank right next to her to intervene if necessary.

"That would have really hit you, wouldn't it?" Scott added and only chuckled when Logan began to growl menacingly.

"I would have killed you…," was all that this one hissed and narrowed his eyes in hate. Even if he'd been away for some time, he hadn't forgotten and he wouldn't forgive the man.

Seeing that the man in front of him was on the edge of his patience, Scott could only smirk. Obviously, it was still as easy to provoke him as before, so he gave a short derisive laugh. "Still want to see you trying it, _Wolverine_…" Growling, Logan grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall, head first before he pinned him to it.

"Logan!" Hank yelled and tried to get him away from Scott, but it was completely useless. Due to the training, his friend was way stronger and deadlier than before. Still, he tried to hold onto one arm.

"I know about the stuff you told her back then," Logan hissed into the ear of the man in front of him.

"And it was the truth!" Scott shot back in anger; recalling what he'd said to Jean in the bar.

"Just with the small exception that it wasn't me, bub!"

"Too bad!"

Growling again, he turned him in mid air, just to slam him with the back against the wall this time. Seeing it, Ororo grabbed the other arm and tried to soothe him again. "Leave it!" she begged, knowing how ugly this could become.

"You'll go to Mystique and talk to her, got that? This kid is your responsibility and it's your own stupidity that you let it happen. So deal with it!" Logan hissed and slammed Scott against the wall once more before he turned around to leave.

"Fuck you!" was all the other man barked and pulled his arm away from Hank just to head into the opposite direction.

"Jeez," Ororo said and buried one hand in her hair. "I had hoped the mood between them had calmed down a bit with Logan gone for 10 months…" Looking up at Hank, this one could only shrug.

"I'm only waiting for the big fight, 'Ro," he answered darkly. "And believe me that one will come…" Exchanging one more glance, she could only shake her head.

* * *

Later the evening after the kids were already in bed, Logan sat on the sofa together with Jean in his arms and was watching a movie. But due to his enhanced hearing, his concentration was on the edge. Even if they lived on the other side of the mansion, he could hear Bobby shouting at Rogue as if they were right here in the room with him. And it caused him a headache. Noticing, how he sighed, Jean turned her face to give him a worried look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin', only that Popsiclehead and Rogue are biting each others heads off for an hour now," he grunted and ran a hand through his face in stress.

"You can actually hear that?" she asked him in surprise and sat up a bit. "I can tell that they are on the complete other side of the mansion… And there is more than only one wall and door between us and them."

"Enhanced hearing, baby. Call it a curse sometimes," he replied and sighed.

Running a hand through his face first and hair afterwards, she kissed him tenderly. "So, what can we do about it? Maybe I can block the noises somehow..."

"Nope, it's okay," Logan said and shook his head before he pulled her close. "They just stopped." Sighing, he stroked through her hair absently.

"What did Raven say?" Jean asked after a while and looked at the screen again.

"I don't think she'll ask ya again to get rid of it," he answered and went over to stroke up and down her ribs and waist on the right side.

"Good, because I can't understand it," she mumbled and fell silent for a while. Feeling scared all of a sudden, she began to play on his shirt which she wore. Thinking about her thoughts for some time, she suddenly heaved a deep breath. "Because I still want to have a fourth one…," she added barely audible and noticed that he immediately stopped his caressing.

Just when Logan was about to reply, it knocked on their door and she moved around to open it; noticing his odd look only briefly.

"Hey, is Logan here?" Bobby asked her after she'd opened and looked at the man when he came closer.

"Done biting your heads off?" he asked the younger man, who looked at him panicky.

"You have to help me, Logan!" Bobby begged and gave him a pleading look.

"Jeez, what's wrong, kid?" Logan asked and crossed his arms, when he noticed that Bobby was close to start crying.

"Rogue just told me that she and Remy want to move to France," he told him heavily breathing and saw how the man cocked an eyebrow at him. "And she wants to take Isa with her. Please, you have to help me…"

**Okay, I was a bit quicker. LOL So, maybe it's another update over the weekend, but I don't know what the next chapter will be about. ; ) Thanks to all reviewers again!!! You guys are my heroes, honestly: ) The scene between Hank and Scott in the kitchen and the whole talk between Jean/Raven, Jean/Logan, Logan/Mystique and Logan/Scott was what I wanted to add in the last chapter, but at the end I thought it just didn't fit. So I left it for this one here. But it actually messed up my plans, so I have to make changes to the storyline. Well, don't mind. LOL So, hope ya enjoyed reading! Please review and see ya!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Changes Sequel – I.** **Darkness Part 21**

Parking the car in front of the apartment complex, Logan got out and looked briefly up the building, before he walked towards the door and entered it. While he waited for the elevator, his thoughts drifted off to his conversation he had with Jean after Bobby had left. She had completely caught him off his guards by telling him all of a sudden that she wanted a fourth baby. Not that he did not want one, but her progress somehow scared him… Sighing, since the elevator didn't open, Logan walked over to the staircase and used it instead on his way to the fifth floor.

_Lying in bed, Jean stared at her watch briefly and sighed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sleep and somehow she knew what the reason for it was. The look he'd given her bothered her a lot, since she couldn't figure out what he was thinking. Turning around, she looked at his sleeping form and had to smile. He was lying on his belly again and held the pillow tight while his breathing was steady. Sometimes she could watch him for hours when he was sleeping…it was just too cute…_

"_What's wrong, Jeannie?" Logan suddenly asked her, his voice thick with sleep and opened his eyes a bit; seeing the surprised look on her face._

"_I thought you were deeply asleep…," Jean said, but he shook his head._

"_I can tell by now when you're watchin' me, Red. Why are ya not sleepin'?"_

"_I was wondering," she began slowly and drew circles with her fingers on the sheets, while he sat up a bit and supported himself with his arms. His hair was messy than every whereas he looked as if he'd been woken from a deep coma. She didn't have to take a closer look to tell that he was more than tired._

"_About what, darlin'?" Logan asked since she didn't go on._

"_Why did you give me that look before?" the redhead asked quickly and heard him sigh before he rolled onto his back and ran both hands through his face._

"_Because you surprised me with it," he replied and yawned. "I wasn't prepared for it…"_

_Looking down, her hands played with the blanket nervously. "Don't you want to have…," she began when he cut her off._

"'_f course I do," Logan said and moved again so that he was facing her now. Reaching out, he touched her right cheek with his hand and stroked over it. "I only want to be sure that it's really what you want, Jeannie. That you're ready for it…"_

"_Logan, I'm over it," Jean assured him and met his gaze in the dark as good as she could. "You said it yourself that we can't change it and I don't want a substitute either. Nothing and no one could replace Jake… But I also don't want to wait longer with it. I am ready for it…"_

_Not saying anything first, he laid down again and crossed his arms behind his head just to stare at the ceiling. Heaving a deep breath finally, he reached out to pull her close. "Let's wait one more month, okay?" Nodding, Jean cuddled up to him and closed her eyes while he wrapped his arm around her._

Up to know they hadn't talked about it anymore and it was already November. He couldn't tell if she was still thinking about it, but he didn't want to ask her either. Seeing the old woman on the corridor, who gave him again a deadly look, Logan only nodded briefly, before he knocked on the door opposite to the old lady. Counting from three backwards, he already knew what she would say next.

"The youth of today," the old woman began and glared at the man in front of her who only sighed in annoyance. "If I was the young lady I wouldn't even let you in!"

"Yeah, thank God ya ain't," Logan hissed and knocked again.

"Is that your way of dealing with responsibility, mister?" she asked him. "Coming every few months to see your child? A wonder that the poor girl still recognizes you. What kind of father are you anyway? Allowing this French mop-head to take care of her while you do what? Have fun with other young ladies? How old are you by the way, mister? Thirty something? The poor girl was definitely underage when she became pregnant! Shame on you! I would love to call the police for this, you know that?"

Turning around clearly pissed, Logan glared at her. "Better call a psychiatry so that I can drop ya there, ya old frigate!" Seeing how her head turned a scarlet red in anger, he turned his head when his ears could hear and his nose smell what the woman couldn't.

"HOW DARE YOU, MISTER?!" she barked at him on the edge of her voice. "That will have consequences for you!" Furiously she slammed the door shut behind her.

"Yeah, yeah!" he waved off and smiled at the little girl who had spotted him directly when she came around the corner on the end of the corridor.

"Uncle Logan!" Isa cheered and threw herself at the man, who pulled her close and embraced her tightly.

"Missed me, kid?" he asked smirking when she gave him a kiss and another strong hug.

"Yeah," the girl nodded and smiled at him happily. "Where have you been that long?"

"Had some business to do."

"Logan," Rogue said surprised to see him and searched her pockets for her keys. "He sent you, didn't he?"

"Can't hide it, eh?" he asked back and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek before he carried Isa on his arms into the small apartment. "But I also wanted to say hi…"

"Where have you been that long?" Rogue asked him and dropped the bags to the ground. "They only told me you were gone and they didn't know when you'd come back. Damn it, Bobby could have told me that you're back. I would have wanted to see you," she cursed and got rid of her jacket before she gave him a sign to sit down. "Are you alright?"

"So many questions at once, darlin'?" Logan smirked and made her smile briefly before she went to get something to drink and returned with a coke for him. "I was in Japan for ten months."

"Japan?" Rogue asked surprised and sat down. "Why?"

"Lack of control thanks to Mr. Megalomania," he replied and smiled at Isa, who still clung to him. "Hey, kid, why don't you go playin'. Have something t'discuss with your mom."

Nodding, the girl let go of him. "But you won't go without saying bye, right?" she asked and pouted.

"'f course not. Be right there, okay?" Smiling, she was about to turn around when he called her name. "You've forgotten something, darlin'."

Smiling brightly, Isa took the small package out of his hands. "For me?"

"Sure, haven't been here for ya birthday, haven't I?" Logan smirked and chuckled when she hugged him again.

"Thanks!" she cheered and ran off into her room, while Rogue smiled and watched her before she became serious.

"I'm sorry for your baby, Logan," she said calmly but he waved off. "How's Jean?"

"She's fine," he gave back and heaved a deep breath. "Heard you want to move to France?"

Groaning, she leant back in the sofa. "So, Bobby did send you, huh?"

"Nope, not really. He came to me askin' for help and I wanted t'visit ya anyway," he said and did the same. "So…?"

"Remy and I want to move to that coast you sent us to, yeah. So where's the problem that we want to start a new life?" Rogue asked him and met his gaze directly.

"Look, you know that I would never tell ya t'change your mind, right? I always said ya should do things only if ya really want them t'do. So I'm not telling ya t'stay here if ya really want t' go," Logan said calmly. "But Bobby is the father and he also has a right t'see his kid, Marie."

"I know that and he can of course see her…"

"When? Do ya want Isa t'travel back and forth between Europe and the US each holiday or during vacation?" he asked her seriously and saw her crossing her arms. It was still a miracle to him that she obviously still had parts of him within her after imprinting him years ago. Right now she was going into stubbornness-mode and he knew too well what that meant. "What does she say about it? Does she want to go there?"

"Yeah, she does," Rogue gave back and sighed. "Logan,…"

"Does she also know that she can't visit us whenever she wants to? That she can't see her father when she wants?" he asked next and she could hear the slight trace of anger in his voice. "Did you tell her that, too?" Only seeing how she looked away, he shook his head. "Rogue…"

"Marie…," she corrected him without turning her head.

"Marie," Logan said and bent forward. "If ya want t'change your life, I am the last one t'hold ya back. Ya know that! But this is not only about ya or the Cajun anymore… Ya can't decide for Isa and make her come with ya. The kid has her own will, even if she's only 6 years old," he explained calmly. "And if she doesn't want to, then you'll only make her unhappy by forcing her."

"If you wanted to return to Canada forever, what would you do?" she gave back a bit harshly.

"I would stay in the US if my kids said no. It's important what the kids want, not what ya or I want, Marie. And I would never do somethin' that's against my kids will…"

"So, you're telling me to stay?" Rogue asked but he shook his head.

"I'm tellin' ya to think it through. If ya want t'go no matter what but Isa won't…then ya have t'let her go," Logan replied and she met his gaze again with tears in her eyes. "And if ya can't do that…then ya have t'stay, too." With that he got up and took the coke with him into Isa's room.

Looking up the girl smiled widely at him and hugged her new Hello Kitty bag pack. "Who told you?" she demanded to know and sat down on his lap after he'd sat down on the ground next to her.

"Heard someone sayin' you'd like to have it," he smirked and earned another hug and kiss from her. "So, what are ya doin'?"

She only shrugged. "I still have math to do, but I don't get it," Isa pouted and he chuckled.

"Show me," Logan said and watched how she quickly got up to get her book, a piece of paper and a pencil, before she sat down on his lap again. Opening the book quickly, she pointed at the exercise and he quickly read through it.

"Why can't I go to your school anyway? I don't like mine," she said after a moment and made him look up briefly.

"Because your mom decided it, pum'kin," Logan replied. "If ya don't like it, then tell her."

"I did, but she got mad because she had a fight with daddy before." Clinging to her godfather, the girl paid attention when he began to explain the exercise to her slowly. Trying it on her own twice, she smiled when it finally worked.

"Got it?" Logan asked smirking and she nodded. "Good. Anything else ya still have to do?"

"No, that was all," Isa replied and gave him a look. "Do you have to go now?"

Noticing the sad undertone, he kissed her cheek briefly. "Yeah, I still have some work to do, honey."

Pouting, the girl nodded and got off his lap to lead him back to the front door. "When can I visit you?" she demanded to know when they stopped at it and he kneeled down to give her a proper hug.

"Whenever ya want, pum'kin. Ya know where t'find me, don't ya?" Logan said and gave her a smile and another kiss, before he turned to Rogue and did the same. "Think about what I said, will ya?" he asked and let go of her when she nodded. Opening the door, Logan paused. "Oh, and tell that freak over there again that I am her _god_father, okay? Otherwise I have to stab her!"

Smiling, Rogue nodded. "I will. But she won't get it anyway, you know her," she said and heard him snorting. "Finally a woman where your charm doesn't work, huh?"

"Thank God I have my wife, huh?" Logan said and winked at her. "See ya!"

Closing the door behind her, the young woman turned to her daughter and noticed her sad look. Kneeling down to have a better look at her, she stroked over the girl's blonde hair lovingly. "The two of us have to talk, honey…"

* * *

Sitting on the terrace in the warm sun, Rachel drew a picture of the white wolf, which the kids have decided to call Miloh and was sitting right next to her. Completely unaware of her surroundings, she let her thoughts wander around and smiled at the animal when this one rested its head on her lap all of a sudden. Stroking over Miloh's head, she briefly looked up into the blue sky; seeing how Ororo took a flight again with TJ in her arms. Sometimes she wished that she could fly, too. If not as high as her godmother then at least a bit. Dreamily, she didn't hear how Miloh began to growl all of a sudden and moved aside to bare his fangs at a person right behind the girl. When she turned her head, she gave her friend a strange look. "What's wrong?" she asked and put the paper and pencil away.

"Rachel…what are you doing?" Scott's voice suddenly sounded behind her and she turned around with a frightened look on her face.

"I didn't do anything!" she said scared by the look the man gave her. Never before had she see him looking at her like this.

"Stop doing this!" he said a bit louder when all of a sudden chairs and tables dropped to the ground and also the girl landed on it. Completely confused, while Miloh still growled at Scott, Rachel looked around in shock; unable to understand what had happened and scared to death. All she knew was that she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Come with me!" he said and reached out to grab her hand, but the girl stepped back close to start crying. "Rachel…come with me!" Scott demanded again and grabbed her hand quickly. Shrieking aloud, the crying girl tried to pull her hand away and the man crashed through the window of the kitchen in the next second. Staring at what she'd done in deep shock, Rachel began to shake heavily. Panting, she shrieked again when someone laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Ray?" Ororo said and stared at the window with widened eyes. "What happened?"

"I didn't do anything!" the girl cried and stepped back sobbing, closely followed by Miloh, who felt her stress and fear and wanted to protect her- "I swear, I didn't do anything…"

"What happened?" the woman asked her and the girl noticed the scared look in her opposite's and TJ's eyes. "What did you do, Ray?"

Hearing how Scott got up groaning, Rachel turned panicky; not knowing what to think or do. All she knew was that her heart was in her mouth and she was terribly scared. Looking to and fro between the others while she breathed heavily, the girl did the first thing that came to her mind and ran.

"Ray!" Ororo called but she was already gone. Still shocked, she quickly walked over to Scott and helped him. "Are you alright?" she asked him worriedly and gasped when she noticed the blood on his head. "What happened?"

"Where's she?" he asked darkly and held his head while she helped him up.

In the meanwhile, Rachel was running blindly through the corridors. Tears blurred her vision and her mind was racing horribly. She knew that she didn't do anything. All she'd done was drawing a picture and watching her godmother fly… She couldn't understand why the others had looked at her as if she was some kind of monster. Stumbling all of a sudden, she landed on the ground. Holding her knew sobbing heavily, she clung to Miloh, who'd followed her and bumped her arm gently with his nose. "I didn't do anything…," Rachel cried and buried her face in the soft white fur, when the front door opened.

Stepping inside, Logan closed the door behind him and immediately had to frown when he caught the scent of his daughter. When he also picked up her emotional condition, he quickly moved around the corner. As soon as he saw her, his steps became quicker and he kneeled down next to her. "Ray? Pum'kin, what's wrong?" he asked her frightened and raised her head to make her look at him.

"Daddy!" the girl cried and threw herself at him sobbing aloud, while she clung to her father. "I swear I didn't do anything…"

"What?" Logan asked completely confused and pulled her close to rock her slowly back and fourth. "Ssh… It's okay, darlin'...it's okay. Calm down." Hearing how her sobs slowly became weaker, he kept on stroking over her back soothingly. "What happened, Ray?" Logan tried again and made her look up to wipe away her tears, but she only shook her head and clung to him again. Sighing, he got up and made his way to his rooms, closely followed by the wolf. Reaching the door upstairs, Logan cocked an eyebrow at the animal, since it was the first time that it was within the mansion. Miloh stopped immediately, one paw raised and looked at the man attentively. Only shaking his head, Logan opened the door and went inside, watching how the wolf did the same. "Wanna go into your room?"

"Yeah," Ray sniffed and rested her head in his shoulder again, while he carried her over and sat down on her bed. "What's wrong, huh?" Logan asked softly and pulled a strand out of her face. "Who said you did something?"

"Scott," she replied calmly and bit her lip while her eyes were lowered.

Hearing the name, Logan instantly became pissed and narrowed his eyes. "What did he say you did?"

"What's wrong?" Jean suddenly asked from the door and was only dressed in a white towel while another one was used to dry her hair. Seeing the look of her daughter, her heart skipped a beat. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked and sat down next to her husband to touch her daughter's cheek.

"Scott said she did something wrong and made her cry," Logan explained darkly. "But don't ask me what…"

"What did you do, baby? Before Scott said it?" the redhead asked her softly and wiped away new tears.

"I drew a picture of Miloh and watched Aunt 'Roro fly," the girl explained and sniffed again. "And then Scott came and looked at me as if I was a monster… I swear, mommy, I didn't do anything…"

"'Kay, that's it!" Logan growled and pulled the girl of his lap to hand her over to her mother. "Annoying me, fine, but making my kids cry is too much…"

"Logan, wait!" Jean said quickly since she knew what he was about to do. "What happened then, baby?"

"I don't know," Rachel sobbed and shook her head. "He wanted to grab me and I was scared and then he crashed through the window. And then Aunt 'Roro came and was scared of me…" Clinging to her mother, she buried her face on her chest and cried again. In the meanwhile, Jean furrowed her brows and was exchanging a look with Logan, who, too, tried to make some sense out of the words. She could sense his anger. He practically radiated it in giant waves and she knew why. It wasn't because of what Rachel was supposed to have done. It was more the look the child had received from the adults. "Logan…," the redhead said, but he only snorted and turned around. "Ray," Jean turned towards her daughter. "No matter what happened, it wasn't your fault, baby, okay? There's no need to cry, honey." Gently, she pulled a strand out of her face and gave the child a smile. "We talk about this later, okay? I need to stop your daddy from doing something stupid." Only nodding, Rachel got off her mother's lap and watched her turning around.

"Can Miloh stay here?" she asked and Jean gave her a smile.

"Sure," the redhead nodded and gave her a brief kiss before she quickly ran to the bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

"Hank, you haven't seen her!" Scott said while the mutant was taking care of the cut above the man's right eye. "She was floating in the air, the things around her were floating in the air and you perfectly know what that means!"

"She is a child, Scott!" Hank gave back and shook his head. "It was obvious that Rachel has inherited her mother's powers, but she isn't a threat only because she floated around… The tables are still there, the chairs, too, and you are alive, too."

"Yeah, but still," Ororo intervened and crossed her arms. "She sent him crashing through the window, Hank. I saw how he flew backwards…"

"He scared her, 'Ro!" Hank shot back. "I've heard her crying her eyes out and I'm sure she doesn't even know what she did. She is a child, for God's sake. Not a killer!"

"I know that Hank!" the woman gave back a bit louder and glared at him, when a growl could be heard from the door; making everyone turn their heads in an instant.

"What did you do to her, dickhead?" Logan growled and gave Scott a piercing look.

"What _I_ did to her?" the man shot back. "Look what _she_ did to me!"

"Logan, wait!" Ororo said quickly and stepped between both men. Looking into her opposite's eyes sent a shiver down her spine. He was more than only pissed, she could tell that right away. "Ray sent him through the kitchen window. I've seen it!"

"And _why_ did she do it?" Logan hissed and came slowly closer; making her step back. "She said you wanted to grab her!"

Getting of his stool angrily, Scott faced the man. "I wanted to grab her hand to bring her to the Professor. I didn't want to hurt her Logan!"

"Too late, 'cause ya did! She's scared to death!" his opposite shot back.

"Yeah, because of what she did, I assume," the other man gave back and glared at him.

Grabbing his collar, Logan pulled him closer. The anger and hate sparkled in his eyes and made Ororo look at Hank for help. "She doesn't even know what she did, you jerk!"

Reaching the kitchen together with the Professor, Jean looked quickly to and fro between them and joined Logan's side. Laying a hand on his arms, she gave him a pleading look. "Logan, please!"

"Please what?" he asked her harshly. "I'm sick of him, Jean!"

"Well, then pack your stuff. That's anyhow the thing your best at," Scott hissed and grabbed his wrists to get rid of him, just to hear another menacing low growl from Logan.

"Can someone please explain what's going on here?" Charles asked and gave each of them a stern look. "I felt Rachel's emotions running wild before and now each of you is sending so directly that it is hard to block you out." Looking at Ororo, who gave him a worried look, he watched how she came closer whereas Logan and Scott still seized each other up for coffins.

"I was air-riding with TJ when I saw how Scott crashed through the window in the kitchen. When I landed next to Ray, she was completely messed up and distraught. I asked her what happened, but she only said that she didn't do anything," she explained.

"And Scott told us that she was floating in the air and also the thing around her," Hank added and the woman nodded.

Thinking about it, Charles nodded and looked at Jean. "Just as we've thought," he said to her and she nodded.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked and cursed aloud when he tried to get Logan away from him. "You knew it?"

"I didn't know it, Scott!" Charles corrected him. "But after the twins have shown their first powers and were a lot like the Wolverine, I assumed that Rachel has inherited Jean's powers. But just because you saw her floating in the air, doesn't mean that she's a threat, Scott! I can still feel her stress and fear…"

"What else are you not telling us about them?" the man demanded to know angrily. "You know perfectly well how dangerous their parents are!"

Hearing it, Jean joined Logan's side again and glared at her former fiancé. "What is that supposed to mean? That we are cold blooded killer and our kids are the same?" she nearly yelled at him and didn't notice that Jack and Lily had appeared at the door.

"What I mean is that they can become dangerous if their powers get out of control, Jean," Scott said calmer and shook his head. "You know what you are like if you lose it. And you also know the animal in him." Growling, Logan pushed him against the counter and gritted his teeth. "Damn it, let go of me!"

"Or you do what?" his opposite shot back. "Tickle me with that little beam of yours? Still thinking that you're the better man, Summers, huh?"

Snorting, Scott gave him an arrogant smile. "At least I am a man…," he spat through gritted teeth.

"Enough!" Jean hissed and sent him over the counter against the wall. Gasping when they saw how her mother was covered in flames, the twins stepped back a bit.

"Jean!" Ororo tried to intervene, while Hank rested his hand on Logan's shoulder to stop him from jumping at the man. "The situation is too heated up, don't make it worse!"

"He's the one who makes it worse currently!" Jean shot at her angrily. "I'm telling you for the last time, Scott, to call Logan an animal! You don't know him!"

"Oh, am I hurting his feelings?" Scott sneered and gave Logan a hatred look, while this one was about to extract his claws.

"What has gotten into you lately?" the redhead asked him angrily. "You're behaving like a complete asshole!" Getting up from the ground and holding his shoulder the man snorted.

"Scott," Charles said warningly since he could sense that he was about to reply something.

Facing the redhead, Scott shook his head. "You've changed Jean…," was all he said before he walked past her.

"The only one who has changed is you," she shot back bitterly while the fire slowly decreased. "And namely so much that I am glad I picked Logan instead you…"

Staring at her in shock, Scott didn't notice the satisfied smirk of Logan when this one crossed his arms and leant against the counter. Finally switching his eyes to him, he gave him a smirk back. "Sounds to me as if you regretted it from time to time," he said and left, while Jean sent a cup crashing against the nearest wall.

"Hey," Logan said and touched her cheek. "Forget him, okay? He's not worth it!"

Clearing his throat, Charles asked for their attention and Jean's eyes grew wide when she stared into the shocked faces of her twins. "Oh God…," she gasped. "How long are you standing there already?"

"Long enough to see you burn…," Jack said and looked to and fro between his parents.

"I think you have enough to do for tonight, Jean," the Professor said and gave her a look. "I know you explained your negatives to them but obviously not enough…"

Running a hand through his face, Logan closed his eyes briefly to calm down again. He had wanted so badly to just stab that bastard and finish him forever. He was sick of Scott's behavior and the permanent battle between the two of them. Nevertheless, one thing caught his attention… "Come on, let's go," he said and pulled Jean with him. "I've enough of that shit for today…"

"I'll be right there, okay?" she replied and he nodded. Watching him leave with the twins following him, she sighed. "What now? The whole situation between Scott and Logan is completely out of control…"

"Not only between them if you ask me," Hank said. "It was you who sent him over the counter…"

"Yeah, because he keeps on humiliating my husband, Hank," Jean gave back. "I'm sick of Scott calling him an animal…"

"Still, you lost control, Jean," Charles reminded her and she nodded while looking down. "Go to your children and talk with them. Then try to calm down a bit and explain to Rachel what had happened before, okay?"

Only nodding, the redhead left and went back to her rooms upstairs, where Logan was already back in Rachel's room and waited for his wife. Sitting down next to him, she ran a hand through her face and tried to find a way to make their children understand what was happening to them already.

In the meanwhile, Charles was still talking with Ororo and Hank. Moving through the corridors, they followed him and listened to his advises carefully. The woman knew that she'd reacted completely wrong and felt terrible since she had scared her godchild, too, while Hank cursed Scott for his strange behavior. "I feel that he's in lots of stress," Charles said and stopped in front of his office. "But I can't tell why…"

"Well, I think I do, but I still don't get it why the situation between him and Logan is so…," Ororo began and received a look from aside.

"Out of control?" he finished her thoughts and she nodded. "I told you that I am only waiting for the big fight between them…"

"Yeah, but still…" She sighed and had one hand on her hip while the other ran through her hair.

"Scott made the mistake and spent one night with Jean," the blue mutant said. "And that's a thing Logan will _never_ forgive him…"

"We have to keep an eye on both of them," Charles suggested. "And Hank, I would like you to tests how far the powers of the twins and Rachel are already developed. I don't think they can become dangerous, but I have to know how to train them."

"Okay," Hank nodded. "But can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Charles nodded and turned towards him.

"Well, as you said the twins have Wolverine's power and Rachel has Phoenix's…," the man began and crossed his arms while Ororo gave him a curious look. "What would happen if Jean and Logan had a child that…"

"…inherited both its parents powers?" the Professor ended the sentence and the mutant nodded. Thinking about it, Charles heaved a deep breath. "Logan and Jean know how to deal with their negatives. Even if Jean lost control for a moment, she still didn't turn into her negative, Hank. And Logan is in control again, too, so they know how to train their children."

"Yes, but wouldn't it be…dangerous if one child had both powers?" Ororo asked insecurely.

"I would rather call it that this child could practically be the most powerful mutant of the planet, if it really inherited the full power of both parents," Charles said and folded his hands. "I know that Jean and Logan want to have a fourth child… If it happens…then we are only in trouble if someone else gets his hands on the child and raises it after his ideas. You know that everyone of us can become a threat if someone else controls the way we think and act. You have seen it last year when Apocalypse turned Logan into his horseman," he explained and looked to and fro between them. "And since I know that Logan and Jean would rather sacrifice themselves before they gave up one of their children…I'm not worried…"

"Any signs of Apocalypse again?" Ororo asked him after a while.

"Moira told us about some weird activities in England," Hank added.

"It's not Apocalypse as far as I can tell. I used Cerebro to track down the activities, but I couldn't find any sign of him," Charles said and shook his head. "I doubt that it was so easy to beat him, but I also doubt that we will see him again so soon…"

"What about Magneto?" Ororo asked and disgust was clearly visible in her voice. "Is he no longer on our planet or why don't we hear anything at all from him?"

Smiling, the Professor knew what the woman was thinking. "I can assure you, Ororo, that my old friend is still an inhabitant of our planet… But obviously he has some trouble to find mutants for his purposes."

Chuckling, Hank grinned satisfied. "So Jean destroyed his rep, huh?"

"So it seems," his opposite nodded and moved towards his office. "If you'll excuse me, I still have to grade some papers. Oh, and please make sure to keep Scott away from Logan. One new window is enough for today." Smiling at them, the Professor disappeared into his office and left them alone.

"So, ready to prepare dinner?" Ororo asked smiling and Hank nodded. "Jeez, I'm happy when this week's over. Who has to cook next week?"

Walking back with her to the kitchen, Hank briefly thought about him. Smiling, he wobbled his eyebrows. "Mr. Canadian if I'm not mistaken."

Giggling, she couldn't hide her grin. "I really missed eating his stuff while he was gone. Don't you think we should make Logan cook for the next 10 months? He owes us!"

"Go ahead and ask him, but I won't piece you back together afterwards, 'Ro," Hank laughed and entered the kitchen.

* * *

A few days later, after normality had finally returned and the Grey children knew everything about their powers-or better nearly everything, since Logan had left out the ugly parts-, Logan sat in the kitchen with the others for dinner and gave them glaring looks, since it was his turn to cook. He knew the girl's loved his Canadian way of cooking, but of course some of the guys were never pleased, no matter if he cooked or someone else. He only had to frown since Jean still hadn't appeared and by now it really was unusual for her.

Looking up when he suddenly caught her scent, he watched how she entered the kitchen with a stern look on her face. Something was wrong, he knew that immediately. Cocking an eyebrow at her when she stopped right next to him, he could tell that she was more than only nervous. "Can we talk?" she asked him barely audible and all he could do was shrug.

"Sure… What is it?"

Looking at the others, who were watching them, Jean bit her lip. "Not here…," she said and nodded towards the back door. "Can we go for a walk?"

"Oh, oh…that doesn't sound good," Hank said and gave Logan a look. He couldn't help but loving to tease his friend. "What did you do again, Logan, huh?"

Not caring about it, this one turned towards his wife and tried to read in her eyes what was wrong all of a sudden. "Darlin'…," Logan began and shook his head in confusion. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No," Jean replied and sighed while she became more and more nervous by the looks of the others. "Jeez, Logan, I only want to talk with you about something serious in private… Can we go, please?"

"Yap, definitely not good," Hank whispered towards Ororo, who gave the couple a worried look.

Finally shrugging, Logan got up and held the backdoor open for her, before he followed her to the outside. "That really sounded serious…," the weather goddess muttered. "I wonder what's wrong…"

"Well, if she wants to talk with him on the outside… I bet it's something big," Hank suggested while he kept on eating.

"Maybe she's seriously sick?" Ororo asked frightened but he shook his head.

"No, we just did a check up yesterday. She's completely fine!"

Frowning, the woman shook her head in thoughts. "Hm… Do you think she'll leave him?"

Giving her a look as if she'd just announced that Christmas was cancelled, Hank hid his grin. "Hell no! I just caught them in the lab yesterday. Smooching like crazy love bunnies, I'm telling ya!"

"Then what can it be?" she asked worriedly and turned around, hoping that she could see one of her friends in the dark. "I've never seen her being so distraught in a long time…"

Laying a hand on her shoulder, Hank squeezed it gently. "Just ask when they come back." Meeting Moira's gaze, he smiled at her softly, before he turned his attention to his food again.

On the outside, Logan followed her for some time without hearing a single word from her. Sighing, he looked at her from behind and buried his hands in his pockets. "Baby, what is it?" he asked and became really worried by now. "Stop running around like that and tell me!"

Stopping at the pond finally, Jean turned around and heaved a deep breath to calm her nerves again, while he was looking at her closely. Even without his senses, it was too easy to tell that she was nervous. So he stepped a bit closer and touched her cheek. "Darlin', what's wrong? Why are you so completely weird, huh?" Kneading her hands, she looked at him insecurely as if she was close to start crying. Noticing it, Logan felt how his heart skipped a beat. By now, she really scared him. "Jeannie…," he said worriedly but also scared. "Is something wrong with you? Did something happen??"

"No I'm fine," she finally replied, but still he could hear her racing heart too easily.

"Then what is it, red?"

"Can you sit down?" Jean asked and saw how he stared at her for a while without moving an inch.

"Okay, this is really serious, ain't it?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow at her; feeling how all his senses were completely focused on her.

"Can you just do it?" she asked pleadingly and he raised both hands a bit.

"'Kay…" After sitting down on the edge of the pond, he watched her pacing for a while. "Jesus, Jean… What is it?" he asked on the edge of his patience and made her stop even more nervous than before.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her face. "Remember us talking about our kids?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Depends in which talk you mean…"

"Family planning, Logan…"

"If you're expecting, just say it!" Logan begged since she drove him crazy.

Looking down, Jean shook her head. "I'm not…"

Sighing, he ran a hand though his face and groaned slightly. If he couldn't stand something, than it was people who talked around the bush. "You're shattering my nerves just now, darlin'… Hope ya know that," he said and shook his head while his face was buried in it. "If you're not pregnant, what's the matter?"

Still kneading her hands, she bit her lip briefly. "We agreed on four remember?" she asked calmly and he nodded tensed.

"Yeah…"

Sighing, too, Jean looked around for a while and tried to get a grip again. "We'll, I'm getting older, Logan…"

Raising his head with a cocked eyebrow, Logan gave her a look as if she'd just turned into a rabbit. "You're not old, Red!" he cut her off in disbelief. "I'm the mummy here who's who know how old. Jeez, I thought only men could have a midlife crisis…" Supporting him with his hands, he leant back a bit and shook his head.

"I'm already 38, Logan…," Jean said and crossed her arms.

"And you seriously call that old?" he gave back and met her gaze again; seeing that she warned him of making fun of it know.

"For having a baby I'm soon too old," she went on and looked down again. "What I mean is that we don't have much time left before it becomes too risky…"

Finally getting what she wanted from him, Logan couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay, I get it! So you wanna have a baby," he said and saw her nodding. Grinning, he shook his head and sighed. "And you couldn't just have said it, eh? I said let's wait one more month and this is nearly over…"

Tilting her head, Jean gave him a serious look. Sometimes talking with him was more than difficult. Especially if she stayed serious and he began to smirk after a while. She knew that he never made fun out of her, but still she felt like it. "Logan…," she began, when he got up and gave her a kiss.

"Then calculate when you might be fertile, darlin', since I ain't a walking forecast for it," he said and saw her blushing before she lowered her gaze quickly.

"Well, actually I already did…," she said honestly. "I made a test before I came down…"

"And? When?" he asked while he met her gaze briefly when she looked up again for a moment.

"Well, it says…," Jean began and he could tell that she suddenly was even more nervous than before. Her heart beat increased, her cheeks were flushed and her hands became sweaty… All of that wasn't a secret to him.

"What?"

Still holding her head lowered, she looked at him insecurely. "…today could work," Jean replied in a whisper and immediately cursed herself for having said it when he only stared at her in disbelief. It didn't take long and Logan gave a short laugh.

"You really give me a lot of time to prepare, huh?" he asked her and crossed his arms.

"It's okay if you don't want it now…," she added quickly barely audible and looked away, when he touched her chin and raised her head again. Frowning, she noticed his amused smirk.

"Darlin', you could have just come into the kitchen, grab my hand without saying a thing, then walk upstairs, lock the bedroom door and tore my clothes off," Logan said slowly and had to chuckle when she blushed when she blushed even more. "Instead you fright me like shit first, because I thought something was seriously wrong with you, just to start running around as if a whole beehive was behind ya pretty butt… You could have just state your wish straight ahead!"

"Sorry…," she said and received another kiss.

"Only thing you've t'be sorry for is calling yourself old," he said seriously and shook his head while he traced her feature with his fingers. "Ya ain't old, darlin'… If you ask me you powers give ya an advantage like mine does. Ya still look the same like you did when I first came to that funny farm here." Seeing her smiling, Logan bent down and kissed her tenderly for a while before he grabbed her hand. "Now let's go back inside. It's getting' damn cold!" Nodding, she linked arms with him and walked back towards the back door when he suddenly stopped in front of it. "What?" Jean asked surprised as he pulled her closer with a sly grin on his face.

Cupping her face, Logan kissed her deeply and smirked at her. "You go upstairs and dress in something nice…," he said in a husky voice, which immediately made her cheeks redden. "And I take care of the kids…" Still smirking at her, he opened the backdoor and entered; ignoring the confused looks of the others. While Jean instantly left, he turned towards Ororo, who gave him a worried look. "Hey, uhm…can you occupy the kids for let's say…three hours?" Logan asked and while she only stared at him confused, Hank had to grin.

"Now you know what's wrong," he said to her grinning and nudged her softly. "We'll do, Logan. Don't worry! And if they fall asleep, they can stay at mine or Ororo's place."

"So nothing's wrong?" Ororo asked her friend, but Logan shook his head.

"Nope."

"Just an advise my friend," Hank said and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've got classes tomorrow and we need to go food shopping first. So,…no caveman breakfast for you tomorrow to fill your system again, okay?"

Giving him a look, Logan shook his head and walked towards the door. "Thanks! Jean will send a message!"

"Sure about that?" Hank mocked jokingly and heard the playful growl of his friend.

"Furball…shut up, will ya?" Burying his hands in his pockets, Logan made his way back to his rooms upstairs and locked the door, before he went over to the bedroom. Closing and locking the door behind him, he smirked at Jean, who's only covered by the sheets. "Well, wear nothing instead of dress nicely will do, too, darlin'," he said. While walking over, he got rid off his clothes on the way and met her smiling face again. Pulling the sheets aside, Logan laid down next to her and ran a hand over her ribs while his eyes were locked on hers. "Kids are occupied for three hours," he answered her mental question and smirked. "So, I hope you're aware that you've to get food for me tomorrow? Otherwise I can't get up and teach…"

Giggling, she pulled him closer. "Staying in bed's fine…"

Chuckling, he shook his head and rolled over so that he was on top. "Believe me…ya won't get out of it so soon, darlin'…," Logan said huskily and felt her shivering underneath him. "Remember, you've started this!"

Biting her lip smiling, Jean shrugged. "Can live with that!" Chuckling, Logan shook his head and began to kiss her hungrily…

**Okay, that's it for today. Thanks to SammyGirl for the discussion yesterday. Because I was really stuck. LOL As I told you: I just started writing and tadaa it worked. ; )**

**The last two scenes between Logan and Jean in the kitchen/garden/bedroom were pre-written long ago. The next chapter will contain two jumps in time, so don't get confused!**

**Thanks to all reviewers again!!! I'm glad that you guys liked it so far: ) Please review again! I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow. See ya!**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Author's note: _**Since Dark-Illusion was reviewer #100, she had a wish and could tell me what she'd like to read. Hope the pajama scene is okay, as I wrote it. ; )

**Changes Sequel – I.** **Darkness Part 22**

Tightly cuddled up to each other, Logan and Jean, but also Ororo and Kurt, were deeply asleep; complete unaware of what had happened on the outside and that a hurricane was about to storm into their bedrooms in the next moment. It didn't take long and in both rooms the door went open with a loud crash, followed by a brief, but rapid movement of the bed and loud voices. Only hearing them from very far away, Logan, who laid again on his belly and held the pillow with one hand and Jean with the other tight, slowly raised his head and groaned. "Go back to bed," he mumbled and buried his face in the spot between his pillow and Jean's head. If he wanted something than it was to sleep in, no matter if he had classes later or not.

"But daddy, it has snowed," Lily protested and tried to grab the blanket away from him.

"Don't care," he muttered and held the blanket in a firm grip.

"Ah, you're a spoilsport, dad," Jack cursed and shook him. "Miloh wants to go out, too. So come on!"

"What's wrong?" Jean asked sleepily and opened her eyes a bit, only to pull the sheets closer around her nude form. She'd completely forgotten that she'd opened the door again before she'd fallen asleep.

"It has snowed and daddy doesn't want to get up," Rachel pouted.

Hearing a playful groan that was combined with a frustrated whimper from her husband, when this one buried his face into the pillow even more, Jean had to grin slightly. "Come on, you always go outside with them when it's the first snow."

"Yeah, but not after a busy night," Logan grunted and put the pillow over his head.

"Dad!" Jack groaned and poked into his father's side. "Come on!"

Reaching out, Logan grabbed his watch from the bedside table just to let out another loud groan. "It's 6 a.m. for God's sake," he said and gave his kids a look.

"Yeah, but it has snowed," Lily replied and crossed her arms while she was sitting on her father's hip.

"Come on, daddy! Please!" Rachel said and gave him her best puppy-dog-eyes look she possessed, while Miloh joined them and stood right next to Logan; letting out a growl to let him know that he was there, too.

Exchanging a look with his wife, Logan knew that he couldn't get out of this situation so easily. "Fine, get dressed!" he grunted and groaned even more when his kids ran out of the room cheerfully. "And you stop grinnin'!" he added with a look at Jean, who only giggled. "'Cause you're comin' with us, girl!"

"Am I?" she asked playfully and gave him a kiss. "Because actually I have to get up in an hour and a half…"

Growling playfully, Logan straddled her quickly and made her squeal when he took care of a sensitive spot on her neck. "I need food, ya know," he asked and she only shrugged grinning.

"You know where the kitchen is, honey!"

Giving a laugh, he shook his head. "Forget it! You made me work all night, so ya get your pretty butt into the kitchen and cook!" Checking his watch again, he groaned once more and rolled over again to run both hands through his face. "Three hours, damn it… How am I supposed to get through the day, huh?"

"Bellyacher," Jean said and quickly got out of bed before he could reach her. Hearing the playful growl, she was in a rush with getting her clothes from the stool and heading to the bathroom.

"Dad! You're still laying in bed!" Jack pouted and gave him a look. "Come on!"

"Be right there, okay?" Logan said and looked around to see where he'd left his clothes. Thank God, he thought, the kids hadn't noticed it…

"Why are your clothes all over the ground?" Lily asked and gave him a look.

"Don't ask!" her father replied with a cocked eyebrow and nodded towards the door. "I bet TJ's up, too. Why don't you go and get her and we meet in the kitchen, huh?"

"Yeah!" Jack said and it didn't take long before the front door went shut.

"You sure you wanna have four?" Logan asked Jean when she came back fully dressed, but she only smiled.

"You're kids are waiting, so hurry up!" she teased him and took his clothes from the ground to throw them into his direction.

"6 a.m….," he grunted and shook his head before he slowly got up to put his jeans on. "That's inmutant…"

"Inmutant?" Jean asked him with a short laugh. "What's that for a word?"

"Well, inhumane doesn't work, does it?" Logan replied and grabbed a sweatshirt out of the wardrobe on his way to the door. "Come on, Jeannie! Your kids are waitin' and your husband wants breakfast!"

"Haha!" she mocked and followed him after putting a scarf and gloves on. "My hubby the macho!"

"Yeah, love ya, too, darlin'!" he smirked and shoved her out of the apartment with him.

When they reached the kitchen, they found a sleep drunken Ororo at the counter with a cup of coffee in her hands. "So, you, too?" she asked tiredly and both mutants only nodded. "Your kids are waiting for you, Logan!"

"I call that news," he grunted and gave Jean a kiss before he went on the outside, just to get hit by a snowball from aside. Growling at the laughing Jack, he ran after the shrieking boy.

"Men…," Ororo said and shook her head. "I always say they are the real kids here."

"How true," Jean nodded.

"Hey, I am sorry because of Ray. Haven't said it before," the other woman said apologetically. "I really didn't want to scare her!"

The redhead only waved off and poured herself some coffee, too. "I would have reacted in the same way, I think. I mean…I knew the twins already had some powers, but it shocked both of us that Ray already is so powerful."

"How is she dealing with it?" Ororo asked and followed her friend to the outside where they watched amused how the kids kept on throwing snowballs at Kurt and Logan, who tried to hide behind the next trees.

"Good so far. The funny thing only is that she can't even raise a pen with her thoughts…"

Turning to the woman with a surprised look on her face, Ororo cocked an eyebrow at her. "She can't?"

Jean shook her head and smiled when Logan got hit. "No, she can't. Thank God also no voices…"

"That's strange," the weather goddess murmured and sipped on her coffee. "Do you think it was just an accident?"

"I don't know, 'Ro…"

"Mommy," TJ called and made Ororo turning her head, just to shriek in the next second when snow hit her. Seeing that Kurt had thrown it and was grinning widely, she let out a gasp. "You are in trouble now, mister!" she called and put the cup onto a table on the terrace. "Come on! Let's show them some girl power!" Reaching the garden, Storm's eyes began to glow white, while Jean only smirked at Logan, who had cocked an eyebrow at both woman.

"Elf," he said and slowly backed off. "Hide!"

"W…why?" Kurt asked in confusion and only saw how Logan ducked deep behind a tree, when a whole volley of snowballs hit him.

"That's why!" Logan said and heard the kids laughing cheerfully. "You think that's funny, eh?" he asked and Jack only nodded grinning. "Better hope I don't get my hands on ya, kiddo!" Daring to look around the tree, he frowned all of a sudden since both women were nowhere to be seen. Cocking an eyebrow, he only saw a snowman-like Kurt pointing at a spot behind him, and groaned.

"Hello Logan," Ororo said lovingly and was floating right above him in the air, while Jean had landed on the ground again.

Looking at the snowball that Ororo created with her hands quickly and how the redhead made them float in the air, the man shook his head. "I didn't throw!"

"Don't care!" Storm smiled sweetly and winked at Jean.

"You do that and you're in trouble, missy!" Logan warned his wife but received only a giggle from both women. Getting up, he began to run and was soon hit by the balls. Cursing, he ducked behind some bushes and waited for them to stop, before a sly grin curled around his lips.

"Oh, that's no fun with him hiding," Ororo cried and pouted. "What now?"

"Kids, where's he?" Jean asked and watched how her twins looked behind the bush where Logan had disappeared behind. Seeing them shrug, she exchanged a look with her best friend. "'Ro, that's not good…"

"He wouldn't be _that_ mean, would he?" Just as she's said it, something grabbed her and she landed in the snow shrieking, closely followed by Jean.

"So, you think two against one's fun, eh?" Logan mocked and grinned at them evilly while he held them down. "Elf? Ever wanted to hear ya wife beggin'?"

"Don't even dare, Logan!" Ororo said quickly when he began to tickle her. "No, stop that!"

"What's the magic word, huh?"

"No way!"

"Sorry, wrong one!" he grinned while straddling Jean. "And you evil kitten," he added with a glare at Jean. "You're the next one, missy! Kid's come on, your chance to see how good snow looks on mommy!"

"Hey!" a voice suddenly sounded from the mansion and Kitty stood next to her husband at the window; both looking more or less half asleep. "It's 6:45 a.m. for God's sake!"

"And?" Logan asked back while Ororo tried to control her laughter again and Jean was trying to get him off her.

"There are people who want to sleep!" Kitty shot back and shut the window again.

Logan only shrugged. "Buy earplugs, kiddo. What was I about to do? Ah, right! Jack, come over here. Daddy shows ya how to make a living snowman…" he said smirking and saw the warning look on his wife's face. "…wife," he corrected quickly.

"Who complained about _it's too early_, _I need food_ and _I need more sleep_, huh?" Jean asked and narrowed her eyes.

"You chicks started it, darlin'," Logan gave back with his sweetest grin.

"Is he always like that?" Ororo asked her while she watched how Kurt began to make snowballs on his own with an evil grin on his face. "Hey, that's unfair! Remember it's you who sleeps in my bed!"

"Don't listen to her, bub!" Logan replied and shook his head. "That's always the first thing they say and afterwards they keep on begging ya to warm them in bed." Turning to the kids, who looked at them curiously, he grabbed some snow and nodded towards both women. "Look, to make a real good snowman, in our case a wife, you have to make sure that they are on solid ground, ya know? We don't want our snow-wife to fall over, right?" Seeing the kids nodding, while the women gave him a deadly look and Kurt only grinned from afar, Logan went on smirking. "The most important thing of course is…the face."

"Logan, I warn you," Ororo cursed and glared at him. "Don't you even dare!"

"'Cause it's annoyin' when they talk too much. So, step back a bit, will ya?" Waiting for his kids to do so, he briefly looked up at the tree above him and smirked when he saw how much snow actually was on it.

"Logan…," Jean said through gritted teeth, when he cocked an amused eyebrow at them.

"So…," he went on and gave his kids a look again. "When the snow-wives are on solid ground…you do this!" Quickly jumping off them, he hit the tree hard with his arm and watched how the snow crashed down on the shrieking woman. Hearing the kids laughing, he gave Kurt a sign to disappear. "And afterwards, mark my words, you better do this!" Logan added and turned around running as fast as he could back to the mansion.

Pulling the snow of them, Ororo's eyes were white in anger. "Where is he?" she barked and looked around. "Oh, when I get my hands on him, I swear!" she cursed and got up stumbling to get rid off the snow on her hair and clothes.

"Not only you!" Jean added grimly and glared at the mansion. With a look on the grinning children, she shook her head. "Don't even dare to do this only once!" she warned them and shoved them over to the mansion. "Come on, you have to change your clothes before your courses start."

"You, too, mommy," Jack said giggling and shrieked when she hit him with a snowball.

* * *

Later that day, Ororo walked around the mansion on her search for the X-Girls. Seeing Mystique at the end of the corridor, she quickly made her way to her. "Hey! Good that I see you!" 

Facing the woman with a frowning look, since she had no idea what the woman wanted from her, Mystique crossed her arms. "Why?"

"I wanted to ask if you'll join me and the other girls tonight?" Ororo asked her. "We're always doing a pajama party at least once each half year. So, you wanna come? Every X-Girl takes part in it."

Still skeptical, her opposite tilted her head a bit. Before, she had never heard about such a thing. "You sure you want me to come?"

"I wouldn't be asking otherwise, right?" Ororo smiled and waited.

"Shrugging, Mystique finally nodded. "Okay, when?"

"We meet at 8 p.m. in the last room on the first floor. The one right next to the elevators," the weather goddess explained and saw how her opposite nodded.

"Okay."

Smiling happily since up to know everyone agreed on coming, she nodded. "Good. See you then!"

Watching the woman leaving, Mystique still had a skeptical look on her face. Up to now they had never asked her to take part in anything. Partly, as she knew it, it was her own fault. She tried her best to avoid parties or meetings which hadn't anything to do with missions. Sighing, she briefly looked down and was about to walk further down the corridor, when her eyes caught the sight of Scott, who stood with his hands in his pockets only few meters away from her and gave her a look. Feeling how her heart clenched painfully for a brief moment, she turned into the opposite direction and was about to leave, when he called her name. "Leave me alone!" she spat angrily and glared at the man when this one came closer.

"Please, can we talk?" Scott asked her pleadingly, but she crossed her arms.

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"I know I behaved like a complete asshole Raven and I'm sorry," he tried it again but her eyes were cold as ever.

"You don't only behave like one," she shot back and turned around. "And for you it's Mystique!"

"Will you keep it?" he asked quickly before she could disappear and made her stop with it.

"What do you think?" she spat and went around the corner, while he sighed.

"Damn it!" Scott cursed while his whole demeanor changed and was about to turn around, just to bump into Logan next.

"Need a guide dog, One Eye?" this one said and held his chest briefly where the man had run against.

"Shut up, Logan!"

Pushing him out of his way roughly, Logan walked past him. "Then watch your step, Boyscout!"

"Arrogant bastard!" Scott hissed and received a cocked eyebrow of his nemesis. "Who thinks who's the better man, huh?"

Chuckling, Logan shook his head and crossed his arms. Still something about his opposite caught his attention. He couldn't tell what, but something wasn't quiet right…. "Don't only think that, bub! Wasn't me who abandoned a pregnant woman, was it?"

Feeling how his blood began to boil, Scott clenched his fists in anger and couldn't stop his visor from glowing red. Heaving deep breaths, he watched how Logan gave him another glare before he turned around to leave. He knew it was right to prevent anything ugly from happening, but still he couldn't help it. He hated him and no matter how hard he tried the wish to just blast him into pieces was too strong. "Heard about your wife and kid in Japan, _Wolvie_," Scott said and watched how Logan stopped immediately on the spot. "You sure it wasn't you who killed her?"

"What?" his opposite said aloud and turned around to face the man, who'd gone into a defensive position. "You have some kind of inherited psychotic dying wish, bub?"

"Well, isn't it you who always says that he can't remember what _Wolvie_ does?" Scott sneered. "Maybe it wasn't your kid at all…"

Growling, Logan clenched his fists hard when his eyes began to change. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Or you do what?" his opposite gave back. "By the way…did you ask Jean if she regrets having married you sometimes? Or want me to do it…Wolvie…?"

Seeing red, Wolverine let out a loud roar and leapt at the man in front of him, claws first. Seeing it, Scott's hand reached up to his visor and he shot a beam at him, which went right through his adversary's shoulder. Howling, Wolverine crashed to the ground and hit his right foot hard, while Scott prepared himself for another attack.

"That's all the mighty Wolvie got?" he spat and this time, he was too slow…

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen during his break from teaching, Hank's head shot up. "What's wrong?" Ororo asked him in confusion since the man's eyes were narrowed when he obviously concentrated hard on something. "Hank, what…?" 

"Don't you hear that?" he asked her, but she shook her head when suddenly a loud crash echoed through the corridors.

"If it is what I think it is…," she began as Hank already jumped off his stool.

"Get Jean, now!" he said and ran down the corridor, while Ororo headed for one of the classrooms.

Inside one, Jean was standing in front of her biology class and explained genetics to them when the door was opened in a rush. All heads turned towards the door and the students gave their history teacher a weird look. Never before had they seen her being so…scared. Frowning, Jean put her papers away and immediately sensed that something was terribly wrong.

"You have to come. Now!" the weather goddess managed to say between her pants.

Shaking her head in confusion, the redhead stepped a bit closer. "What's wrong?"

"They are killing each other!" was all Ororo had to say before Jean stormed out of the class.

Running down the corridors next to each other, they soon heard several yells and pleas that were mixed with more crashing sounds and painful cries. Gasping they stopped when they saw the mess both men had caused and shielded their eyes as Scott shot another beam at the furious Wolverine. This one leapt at his adversary and slashed his claws against the wall before he managed to kick him to the ground. Holding him there, Wolverine raised one set of his claws high above his head and growled at the man underneath him. "Say that again!" he barked when Scott grabbed his wrists with one hand and tried to get away from him.

"Guys, stop this!" Ororo yelled and came a bit closer while Hank had gotten Peter and Bobby together and tried to get a hold on both men. Hearing Jean's shriek all of a sudden, they only saw how Logan flew backwards and crashed hard against the opposite wall. Loud pants could be heard when all eyes were fixed on the man, who leant heavily breathing against the half destroyed wall and held his abdomen with both hands. While her heart was in her mouth, Jean watched in horror, how her husband dropped to his knees and left a thick trace of blood on the wall. Shrieking once more, she ran to his side and saw how blood dripped quickly onto the floor; gathering into a small puddle within seconds. "Are you crazy?" she yelled at Scott in anger and fear and met his gaze. "Are you completely out of your mind now, you freak?"

In the meanwhile, Hank had joined her side and took a look at the heavily bleeding Logan, who still kneeled on the floor, both arms firmly wrapped around his wound, while it slowly began to heal. "Logan, lay down," the man said and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, when this one fixed his eyes on the man opposite him again.

"You've got five seconds," he growled and Scott snorted.

"Or you do what? Laying on the ground a bit more?"

"No, stop this!" Ororo said and came closer. "You are in a school for God's sake!"

"Logan, please!" Jean begged and was close to start crying since his wound still bled heavily.

"Five seconds to apologize, bub, or I gut ya open!" Logan went on without even reacting to his friends.

"Think you gonna make it old man?" Scott mocked when he only saw a shadow moving and was grabbed in the next second.

"Logan, no!" Jean yelled and tried to stop him with her powers when he had already landed two hits and send his adversary groaning to the ground.

Lifting him up, he smashed Scott against the wall and held him there. "Think you'd still be breathing if I hadn't held back, bub?" Logan hissed and held him high against the wall with one hand, while he extracted his claws on the other. "In a real fight you'd be dead before you even laid a hand on me…" Trying to say something, Scott only managed to cough, when he tasted blood in his mouth. "And it's my very last warning, One Eye! Try that ever again and you end up in a coffin, you hear me!" his opposite added in such a low voice that it was barely possible to understand him. With an easy movement, he threw Scott a few meters away. "And now piss off!"

Stepping between both men, Peter and Bobby touched Logan's shoulder briefly, while Ororo walked over to Scott and gave him an angry glare. "Don't even think about touching your visor!" she barked and slapped his hands away. "What has gotten into you?"

"Logan, Scott," a voice said behind them all of a sudden. "Into my office! Now!"

Seeing the angry look of the Professor, both men slowly began to follow him; joined by Hank, Ororo and Jean who made sure that they kept a distance between them.

Reaching Charles' office, Logan immediately crossed his arms and looked anywhere but at the people around him. He was still too heated up to be sure that he wouldn't do anything stupid. Feeling how Jean touched his back first and abdomen next, he couldn't stop a growl from leaving his throat. Seeing her surprised face, he quickly looked away. If he didn't want anything now then it was to be touched, no matter by whom.

Stopping behind his desk, Charles gave both men the angriest stare he was capable of. "What has gotten into you?" he asked them aloud and made Scott look down, while Logan held his gaze with one of his own. "The two of you are grown men and you live in a school. How often do I have to tell you that I do not tolerate any fights in my house? And I don't care on about who started it!" he quickly said with a look at Logan. "What if students had seen you or accidentally got hurt? Damn it, Logan, you're the father of three little children!"

"At least I'm a father!" that one hissed and immediately Scott's jaw tensed.

"Shut up!"

Snorting, Logan gave Scott a look. "What? Can't deal with the truth?"

"Stop this!" Charles intervened. "I really don't understand what has gotten into the two of you lately!"

"Ask him, he started it!" Logan spat and looked away.

"Who can't deal with the truth, huh?" Scott shot back and turned to face the man, while this one did the same. "Hit a nerve didn't I? Thinking something about it might be true?"

"You really want to die today, eh?"

"Enough!" the Professor exploded and slammed one hand on his desk. "What is this about Scott?" Only hearing a snort from his former student, he looked at the others, who could only shrug. They, too, had no idea what had caused the battle.

"You told him right?" Logan suddenly said towards Jean and gave her an angry look.

"Told him what?" she asked back in confusion and looked to and fro between both men.

"About Itsu…"

Feeling how her heartbeat increased in speed, she turned towards Scott. "What did you say to him, Scott?" she demanded to know and caused only more confusion among her friends.

"That I killed them," Logan answered her question and made her turn towards him with widened eyes. "Thanks for telling him! Who else knows?"

"Logan, I…," she began and tried to reach out to him but he stepped back.

"This is my goddamn business, Jean!" he suddenly exploded and made her step back a bit. "Why did you have to tell him from all people?"

"I needed someone to talk," she replied calmly and shook her head in despair. "Logan…"

"And then you talk to him?" he shot back angrily. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"You weren't there for me back then!" Jean gave back as loud as he was talking to her. "He met me in the kitchen and then we just talked…" Snorting in disbelief, Logan shook his head and walked towards the door.

"Logan, we're not finished, yet," Charles said aloud and watched him.

"Bite me!" was all the mutant said before he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Jean," the Professor turned towards the redhead when she began to shake in anger.

"How could you?" she hissed and pushed Scott back with her powers before anyone else could react. "How can you even think that Logan killed his wife and unborn child? How cruel are you, Scott?" she cried and turned around sobbing in anger. "God, I don't believe this…"

"Which wife and child?" Hank asked Ororo, but she could only shrug.

"Would the three of you leave, please?" Charles asked them and they nodded before the man turned his attention towards Scott. "Sit down!"

* * *

Reaching the outside, Jean caught the scent of a cigar immediately. Wiping away her tears, she jumped when she noticed that Logan was leaning against the wall right next to her and was glaring into distance. "Logan…," she began when he exhaled the smoke. 

"Spare your breath!"

"Please, I…"

"Save it, Jean!" he growled and made her look down. Saying nothing for a while, he suddenly shook his head. "Why did you tell him?"

"Because it bothered me," Jean replied a bit louder. "Because I saw how much it bothered you and I just needed someone to talk… And Scott was the first who'd found me in the kitchen late at night, so… I'm sorry, Logan! I never thought that he'd be so cruel and use it against you…"

Giving a short derisive laugh, he threw the rest of the cigar away. "Right," he nodded. "Because you know him for such a short time, eh?" Seeing the anger in his eyes, she looked away again. "By the way…he made me think about something…"

"About what?" Jean asked him frowning when he crossed his arms and gave her a piercing look.

"You said you're glad you picked me instead of him…," Logan began and heard her sigh. "And recalling it, I come to the conclusion that you really sounded as if you regret it sometimes…"

"What makes you even think that?" she asked angrily. "Do you really believe that I want a fourth baby with you if I wasn't happy with you? Logan we are married for five years now and a couple for seven years… I wouldn't have stayed with you if I'd regret being with you. Was I worried about you or Scott before when the two of you decided to make ground meat of the other?"

Watching her for a while, Logan's jaw moved slightly. "So that makes me the good guy?" he asked and wobbled his head, while she could only stare at him because of this quick change of mood.

"No," she replied.

"No?"

"No," Jean said again and shook her head. "I said girl's flirt with the dangerous guy, but they don't take him home and they marry the good guy."

"And?" he asked her still slightly pissed and tilted his head to cock an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I married you, I took you home, but I also flirt with you. So you're neither the good nor the bad guy…," she explained and had to smile a bit.

"Women…," Logan groaned calmly and shook his head. "Guess what I figured!"

"What?"

"You always wanted the bad guy anyway," he said. "If I had pushed you further back then you would have ended in my tent, girl!"

"You're really convinced of it, right?" Jean asked and raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief of his arrogance.

Shrugging, he walked back to the door. "Not only convinced. I know it!"

"Logan?" she asked calmly and made him stop at the back door. "I'm really sorry…"

"You've only given me a reason to smash his head," Logan replied with a shrug. "I was dying to do it for weeks now. And now move your butt and help me to clean the mess he made out of me."

Following him, she looked at his torn and bloody clothes. "By doing what?"

"Scrubbing my back for example?"

"I've classes…," Jean said and gave him a look when he shoved her over to the gym and teachers changing stall. "And my students were scared to death…"

"Oh, poor kiddos," Logan mocked and got rid of his shirt, just to lock the door in the next second. "Then help me at least to get my shoulder back into the socket, girl…"

* * *

Later that day Ororo and Jean were gathered with the other girls for their pajama party and discussed a problem they still had. With the help of the others, they tried to find a solution to their problem. "Well, Peter and Bobby are out to watch a movie…," Kitty said and shrugged. 

"And Kurt helps Hank with something in Washington," Ororo added sighing and ran a hand through her hair.

"What about Wolvie?" Jubilee asked and looked to and fro between the women, before all eyes turned to Jean.

"Well, Isa is staying here today, too… So it's five kids in total," the weather witch murmured. "Do you think Logan's fine with it?"

"I can ask him…," Jean replied insecurely, since she knew what he would say.

"Come on! As if he'd say no to ya!" Jubilee said and gave her a grin. Just as she'd said it, the redhead's husband turned around the corner with both hands in his jeans pockets. Seeing that every woman stared at him, he immediately sensed that something was wrong. Nevertheless, he dared to come a bit closer and cocked an eyebrow at them, as the women gave him their best smiles. "So good to see you, Wolvie!" Jubilee cheered and winked at him.

"Whatever it is…," he grunted and shook his head. "…my answer is no!"

"You don't even know what we want!" Ororo complained and crossed her arms.

Chuckling he gave them a look. "You chicks ain't up to no good ever! Especially not all of ya together!" he commented it and heard her sigh. "So…no!"

Groaning, Kitty crossed her arms, too. "We only need a babysitter!"

Chuckling again, he shook his head. His senses had been right again… "I'm outta here! Ask someone else…"

"Well, there's no one else left," Jubilee cried and pouted.

"Your problem, kid, not mine," Logan said insistently and walked past them.

Bumping her friend into the ribs softly, Ororo nodded into his direction. "Come on, Jean! Give him one of your looks or whatever you do to make him bend to your will."

Nodding Jubilee appreciated that idea a lot. "Right! Show us how to make a softie outta him!"

Sighing, Jean nodded briefly and quickly grabbed Logan's hand. "Logan…," she began, but he immediately shook his head.

"Nope!"

"But I always take part in it…," she said pleadingly and gave him her best puppy-dog-eyes-look; knowing that this one always worked with him.

"Then take part in it, but I wanna go out for a beer tonight," he gave back.

"Can't you go tomorrow?" Jean asked softly and took his hand into hers to convince him that her plans were much better.

When he bent down, the girls thought he would kiss her and give in, but they groaned, when he gave his wife a look only. "Nope! Ask someone else!"

Stepping closer, the redhead let her hands wander over his chest down to his abdomen and could tell that this had an impact of him, even if he didn't show it. "But you're really the only one who's left…," she purred and pouted.

"Then ask Chuck!" Logan suggested.

"To watch over 5 children?" Ororo asked him in disbelief and covered her mouth immediately with her hand when she noticed the look he gave her.

"You want me to watch over 5 kids alone?" he asked them as if he thought they were completely brain dead. "Forget it!"

Still holding onto him, Jean pulled him down a bit and met his gaze directly, trying everything she knew would work on him. "Come on, honey, please!" she begged and bit her lip first to tilt her head afterwards in a way she always got him soft with. "You can go tomorrow and the day after and drink beer…"

"Nope! Take the kids with ya!" he gave back and stepped back a bit.

"To our pajama party?" Ororo asked him and cocked an eyebrow. "Men…have you ever been to a pajama party?"

"Earth to Wolvie! It's an X-Girls party! No kiddies and men allowed!" Jubilee added and gave him a look.

"So what are you doin' there then, huh?" Logan asked her and heard her gasp.

"You are evil!"

"Yeah, and I like it!" he gave back and turned around. "Go find someone else!"

Watching him, Ororo bit her lip and shook her head. "I can't believe that…"

"You didn't try hard enough!" Kitty said to Jean, who was more than disappointed.

Like a picture of misery, she gave her friends a sad look. "Well, the have fun later!"

"What about you?" her best friend asked frowning and saw her shrugging.

"Someone has to watch the children, right?" Jean replied dryly and turned around to leave for her rooms.

"Oh that's so mean of him!" Jubilee complained and had the total agreement of the others on her side.

* * *

Later, Logan left the bathroom and watched how Jean sat on the sofa while the five children were playing with each other on the ground. He walked over and sat down next to her, but she didn't turn around to look at him only once. He knew she was hurt and angry. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and gave the kids a look. "Darlin', piss off before I change my mind, 'kay?" Watching how she turned around with a confused expression on her face, he pointed towards the front door. "Come on, go to your little chick party, make nasty remarks about us men, but stop pullin' that face!" 

Happily, she threw herself at him and kissed him, before she ran over to the bedroom to change into her pajama. In the meanwhile, the kids had stopped playing and gave him a weird look, but Logan only shrugged, just to be kissed by her again. "You're…," Jean began and he waved off.

"…the nicest, greatest and sexiest husband in this universe… Yeah, I know," he said. "Now go before I'll change my mind!"

"Love you," she said and kissed him again before she turned towards the door first and then to the kids. "Night!"

Sighing, Logan ran a hand through his face and looked at his task for the next hours. Sometimes he really wanted to know how she managed to make him go soft every time again. It couldn't be normal anymore by now… Still, he had no problem to take care of three children at once, but five were just two too much. "Okay," Logan said and got up, closely watched by the kids. "Who's up for chocolate milk?"

* * *

After she heard the knock on the door, Ororo got up and opened it, just to gasp in surprise. "What are you doing here?" she asked her best friend when the redhead walked past her. "Who's watching over the children?" Following her back to the group, she sat down next to Mystique and Moira again, who were as surprised as Kitty and Jubilee. 

"Logan…," Jean replied with a bright smile and saw how most jaws dropped.

"What?" Jubilee asked her. "How did you do that?"

Giggling, the redhead leant back against one of the beds. "Pulling a face for a few minutes always works…"

Grinning, Ororo nodded her appreciation. "Good to know that. But I doubt it will work with us, huh?"

"Wolvie always gets soft with her, that's no secret, ain't it?" Jubilee asked and handed Jean a soda while Kitty still searched through some CD's. "You sure he can deal with them?"

"He wants four kids, so he can already practice," Jean replied and sipped on her soda.

"You're pregnant?" Ororo asked her surprised but only saw her shrugging.

"Don't know. I didn't make a test, yet…"

"But you guys are planning?" Moira asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah…"

"That's cool! Another Wolvie baby," Jubilee cheered and suddenly frowned. "Where's your blanket, girl?"

Realizing it, Jean slapped her forehead. "I've forgotten it… Damn!"

"Well, we don't have anymore blankets in that room," Mystique said and looked around when it suddenly knocked on the door.

Getting up, Jubilee opened it. "Oh, what did I say? No kids allowed!" she cried at their visitor playfully.

"Funny," Logan gave back and stepped inside. "Forgot somethin', darlin'?" he asked and she smiled thankfully at him.

Getting up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly; thoughtfully watched by Mystique while the others giggled. "Thanks," she said and took her blanket from him. "What are you guys doing?"

"Playin' hide and seek, cause I'd like to sleep at least for two hours tonight," he grunted and heard how his son ran through the corridor on the search for the others. "Gotta go!" Kissing her once more he nodded towards Jubilee. "And throw that kid out!" Seeing her sticking out her tongue at him, he only smirked and walked towards the door. "Night!"

Hearing how the door was shut, Jean wrapped the blanket around herself and sat down again; blushing when she saw how eyebrows were wobbled and giggles could be heard. "What?" she asked playfully outraged and blushed even more.

"Nothing!" Ororo smirked and sipped on her soda again. "You've really tamed him, huh? Who had thought that the dangerous Wolverine is such a softie…," she began when a pillow hit her. "What?"

"I didn't tame him…," Jean said and shook her head when Kitty and Moira had to laugh.

"No of course not!" the younger woman waved off.

"He was always nice and carrying, sweet and gentle, did as he was told," Moira listed and gave the woman a look that spoke volumes.

"Logan never does as he's told!" Jean corrected her.

"Yeah, yeah, we've seen that," Kitty teased her. "_Honey, can you watch over the children, pretty please? Nope. Pout, sniff, sad look. Okay fine…_"

"By the way," Ororo said and moved so that she sat crossed legged on the ground. "What did he do after asking me to take the kids for three hours a few days ago? I wanted to ask this for days."

"What do you think?" Jubilee grinned and wobbled her eyebrows while Jean blushed.

"We celebrated our anniversary," the redhead replied calmly and quickly grabbed some of the potato chips in front of her.

"By doing what?" Kitty asked from the CD player and put a CD into it. "Come on, tell us!"

Shaking her head, Jean made the others groan in frustration. "I promised not to tell anyone…"

Cocking an eyebrow at her, Mystique tilted her head a bit. "Why? Did he place candles everywhere and prepared a bath for you with roses and such stuff?"

Seeing the shocked look of the redhead, a loud gasp could be heard and every woman immediately moved closer. All Jean could hear was: Wolvie did this? Oh that's so cute and romantic! What else did you guys do? And other stuff which only made her cheeks redder. "Guys, please!" she begged and buried her face in her hands. "That's embarrassing…"

"What?" Ororo smiled. "That I'd bet the two of you did a bit more than…swimming together?" Ducking when another pillow flew into her direction, she couldn't hide her sly grin.

"Oh, and Wolvie really did that?" Jubilee said purring with a dreamy look in her eyes, which were also shining. "Gosh, he really is a softie, huh? Wolvie and candles, I can't believe it…" Smirking, Jean bumped her gently with her elbow. "Ask Bobby, maybe he does it for you, too?" Blushing, the younger woman cleared her throat quickly and grabbed some of the chips.

"Right, what's it between you and our Popsicklehead now, huh?" Kitty demanded to know.

"Nothing…," Jubilee shrugged seriously.

"Uhu…that's why Logan can smell Bobby on you, huh?" the redhead laughed.

"Oh, damn his nose!" the girl cried and buried her face in her hands.

"Thanks for answering our question, Jubes!" Ororo laughed.

"Huh?"

"You just confirmed our guess!"

"I did not!" Jubilee protested, but Moira shook her head.

"You did!" the older woman nodded giggling. "No way you can talk yourself out of it, girl!"

Cocking an eyebrow at the woman, Jubilee crossed her arms smiling devilishly. "And what about you and Hank, huh?" Moira blushed and the younger woman turned towards the others. "If you guys don't know it, the two of them go for a walk in the garden each evening after dinner!"

"Uhu!" Kitty nodded. "I'm only waiting for the kissing!"

"Guys!" Moira cried and blushed even more. "Stop it! We only discuss science and new development in mutant genetics… There have been some interesting changes lately, you know? And since Hank and I…"

Laughing, Ororo shook her head. "Seriously? That's the same poor excuse Jean had years ago, when she shared a room with Logan after she came back."

"We really only slept next to each other for months, 'Ro!" Jean groaned annoyed and sipped on her coke while she gave her friend a glare. "Uhu," this one mocked and gave her a look in return. "Only slept next to each other…and woops you were pregnant with twins…" Getting up while she held her abdomen all of a sudden, Ororo made her way to the toilet. Still, she had to smirk at Moira. "Hank and Moira sit on a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g!"

"Oh, woman, come out of there, now!" Moira said aloud and ran after her while the others laughed aloud. "This is not funny!"

Looking at Mystique, who smiled only a bit, Jean laid a hand on her shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"Good," the woman replied. "I'll keep it…"

Smiling happily, the redhead nodded. "That's great!"

"But have you talked to Scott?" Moira asked when she sat down again.

"He has no choice in this," the woman replied chilly. "He'd made clear what he thinks about me, so he can forget about the child."

"I really don't understand what has gotten into him lately," Moira cursed. "Is it true that he attacked Logan with an optic blast?" Hank told me something like that."

"Hank told you, huh?" Kitty wobbled her head grinning.

Nodding, Jean bit her lip. "He would have killed him if Logan wasn't in possession of his healing factor…" Thinking about all the blood, she had to shudder.

"Do me a favor," Jubilee said and laid a hand on Mystique's shoulder, while the woman looked at her surprised.

"What?"

"I want a boy!" the girl said. "Cause if your kid is a girl, too, and Jean's next one's a boy… Well, I can practically see Wolvie's proud grin, ya know?"

"Right! It really can't be that he's the only man here who's capable of to have a son," Kitty nodded and saw Jean's look. "Oh, sorry!" she immediately apologizes. "That's not what I meant!"

"No, it's okay," the redhead waved off and looked towards the toilet. "Jeez, what is she doing so long?"

As if she'd heard it, the toilet door opened and Ororo came out of it with a strange look on her face. "I think you can count me in…"

"In what?" Moira asked when the woman sat down slowly. Frowning, she watched how her friend leant back sighing aloud. "Oh, I see… Someone's late, huh?"

"Well, I'm not sure," Ororo waved off. "But it's almost over two weeks now…"

"Then make a test!" Jean said smiling. "When do we get a Hank baby, huh? He would make a great father if you ask me…"

"Oh come on, not again…," Moira cried. "We weren't even out, yet!"

"No, only smooching in the garden," Jubilee said and grinned.

"We haven't smooched, young lady!"

"Uhu…," Kitty nodded with a raised eyebrow. "Oh come on, Moira! The two of you fit so good together! Then ask him out if Hank's too shy"

Only shaking her head, Mystique couldn't hide a small smile. "Are you guys always like this?" she asked and saw how the others gave her odd looks. "Because I just learn stuff about you, I never knew you were capable of…"

"Like what?" Jubilee asked her.

The blue mutant shrugged. "Logan being helpless romantic, the two of you denying being completely in love with Bobby and Hank…"

"We're not!" both women protested together in an instant.

"Oh really?" Mystique said and crossed her arms. "You and Bobby are holding hands under the table and Moira and Hank always _accidentally_ touch each others hands while we eat… Weird, huh?" Jean began to laugh when Mystique gave her a look. "You don't really want me to tell them what Logan and you are doing under the table, right? Because that would be rated G…"

"Now it's gonna become interesting!" Jubilee smirked. Seeing that the others were listening attentively, Jean quickly got up to use the toilet. "Come on, she's gone! What did they do, huh? Going all touching and aww again?"

"You know them," Ororo said smirking. "Separate them for an hour and they act as if they hadn't seen each other for weeks…"

"I heard that, 'Ro!" Jean called out of the toilet.

"Don't care! Everyone here knows that the two of you can't keep away from each other!" the woman gave back.

"Has Scott even tried to talk to you at all?" Moira turned towards Mystique, since the topic was bothering her. Not only was she disappointed in one of her friends, she also felt sorry for the woman, who nodded and hugged her legs.

"Yeah, before he'd decided to attack Logan."

"I don't understand him. Honestly… I mean…it's his child." All Moira could do was shaking her head. Seeing how Jean returned, she gave her a look. "Be happy that the night with him had no consequences!"

"Don't even think about it!" the redhead warned her and rolled her eyes. "Logan would have killed me…"

Mystique shook her head but didn't look at anyone of them, while she stared at her soda. "No, he wouldn't… He would have stayed with you…"

"Are you kidding?" Ororo asked. "Logan hates Scott! Throw them into one room and they kill each other within seconds…"

Finally looking up, Mystique's yellow eyes met Ororo's. "But he loves Jean. Believe me, I met a lot of men in my life who said they loved their partner and nevertheless I was able to seduce them in the end. And Logan threw me out of his tent back then," she explained, while Jean's cheeks became red when she remembered how she'd fallen for the trick. "He would have taken Scott's child as his own. I'm sure of it… You haven't seen what he looked like when you left him after the two of you kissed at the Blackbird. I almost felt sorry for him…"

"Bad, bad, Jean," Ororo teased her friend, just to be hit by another pillow.

* * *

Being alarmed when something moved next to him, Logan's eyes opened in a rush. Blinking, he had trouble first to realize where he was, before a smile became visible on his lips. He hadn't even noticed that he'd fallen asleep on his bed while reading a bedtime story to the kids. The children were deeply asleep around him and Rachel had cuddled up to him. Moving carefully, Logan gave Jack, Lily and Isa -all of them sleeping behind him- a brief loving look, before he got up and tucked all five children in. Stretching his aching muscles, since he'd slept rather crooked between the kids, he cracked his neck and walked over to the window. One brief look into the garden made him smirk. The soft light that illuminated a part of it was evidence enough that the women were still chattering. Crossing his arms, Logan had to smirk when he gave the sleeping children a look. Somehow, he already knew what the topic of their chick-talk was… 

Seeing a sudden movement with the corner of his eye, his head quickly turned to a spot near the wood. He was convinced that he'd seen a movement between the trees… Turning completely to the scenery, Logan narrowed his eyes; trusting his nightvision to tell him, why his senses were on alert. He saw a figure of average height moving through the thicket and snow. His senses caught the tiniest noise. The cracking of the feet on the new snow, the even breathing of the person, the breaking of weak branches… Not being able to see the face of that person, Logan gave the kids one more look, before he briefly opened the window to sniff. He only needed to do it once. His great memory of scents immediately told him who it was and the result made him even more confused. Holding the window open only a bit, so that not too much cold air could enter, Logan concentrated on the weird mutterings of the identified person. He'd noticed earlier that day that something had been wrong, but hearing what the shadow was saying made his inner alarm kick into high gear. Logan didn't have to think twice. In an instant he'd woken the confused children and was on his way…

**Okay, since I just realized that the chapter becomes far too long, I decided to split it. So, I'll stop here and end with a cliffie. ; ) Yeah, I'm evil. LOL**

**Thanks to all reviewers!!! I'll try to finish the next chapter today. So you should get the update soon. See ya and please review!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: **I have to thank paintedrose! By sending your critique, you have given me a great idea, which began at the end of the last chapter and continues here at the beginning. So, thanks for that, mate: )

Oh, and late Happy Birthday to AliasSpyCrazy! ; )

**Changes Sequel – I.** **Darkness Part 23**

Laughing together after Kitty and Jubilee had finished with their story from college, the woman startled when the door was opened in a rush and Logan stepped in. "Have you ever heard about knocking?" Kitty asked him angrily, while he entered with the children close by.

"Is something wrong?" Jean asked him worriedly since she'd noticed the alarmed look on his face and felt his inner turmoil.

"Watch over the kids," Logan only said and shoved them inside one after the next. Sleep drunken as they were, the children didn't understand what was going on. "Take them into your middle with Moira. You and Raven, too," he said and turned to the other mutants, "Kitty, Jubilee and Ororo in a triangle around them. You guys protect them, got that?" With a warning look, he turned to the window and checked the wood again.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Ororo asked and couldn't hide the slightly scared undertone in her voice, when Peter and Bobby entered. "What the hell is going on?" Pulling her daughter close when the child hugged her mother's legs frightened, the weather goddess looked to and fro between them.

"What are ya waitin' for?" Logan asked a bit louder. "Do as I say and take the kids into the middle!" Walking back to the door, he looked at the two men. "Colossus, you face the door," he told Peter, who nodded. "And you freeze everyone who comes through that window!"

"Okay!" Bobby said and took position.

"You stay here, got that?" Looking at every woman, he was about to turn to the door again, when Jean grabbed his hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked again and noticed his odd look.

"Your ex is a double agent. I heard him talking to someone in the woods," he explained briefly and heard the shocked gasp of the women. "We need to hurry and take him down."

"But I can help you," the redhead protested.

"No!" Logan gave back. "You stay here and protect them."

"But…"

Again he shook his head. "Raven's pregnant and you might be, too. I ain't riskin' it! Chuck helps us dealin' with him."

Looking down, Jean nodded and let go of him. "Be careful!"

Only nodding, Logan gave a last warning look at his two male teammates, which told them not to dare to mess this up, before he joined Kurt and Hank on the outside.

* * *

Within few minutes they had reached the garden and followed Logan, who's extracted his claws, through the snow. Neither of them could believe that one of their friends and oldest comrade had turned on them. Still, Logan had been alarmed earlier that day. He'd sensed for les than a second that something was wrong before Scott and he had started a brawl. He was angry with himself that he hadn't reacted to his inner alarm. But it had been too short and too weak… "There!" he said and pointed towards a spot between the trees only he could probably see. Hearing the Professor in his head, he knew what Charles wanted them to do. Not hurting Scott was the main priority, but making sure that he wouldn't go anywhere so soon had been the other demand.

"You've to lead the way, boy," Hank said calmly while they came closer. "It's too dark for us. We cover your back and you take him down."

"Then stay here!" Logan replied and gave them a sign. "You're too noisy…" He heard how they stopped and went into his deep crouch again, which always signaled an attack of him. Moving quickly and inaudible through the snow while Hank and Kurt prepared themselves for an attack, Logan saw Scott pausing all of a sudden. Never taking his eyes of the man, he saw too late that this one had reached up to touch the side of his visor. Yelping, when the blast still tore the flesh of his waist and blood splattered the snow after he'd tried to evade the attack, Logan quickly got to his feet again and threw his adversary with a hard punch to the ground. Pinning him to it, Logan called the others for help when Charles spoke to him.

"_Logan,…something's wrong,"_ the Professor sad and sounded very tensed. _"I sense someone…else inside his head…"_

Hearing it, the man pulled his adversary up and growled at him. "Who are you?"

Laughing, Scott grinned at him. "Busted, huh? Took you guys quiet sometime," he smirked. "I played my role far better than you…Wolvie…"

"Who the fuck are ya?" Logan barked when the others reached him and were greeted with a smile of Scott.

"Scott, what are you doing?" Hank asked him completely shocked. "We're your friends…your family… What has gotten into you?"

"That's not Scott," Logan growled and pulled the man closer.

"_Guys,"_ Jean said to the three X-Men, while her husband cursed because of her disobedience. _"I found the mutant in Scott's head. She's strong, but I can free him… But you have to be quick. I think she'll try and take over one of you!"_

"Do your best, Jean," Hank replied mentally and he and Kurt prepared themselves for an attack, as Scott let out a painful scream and collapsed in Logan's arms all of a sudden.

This one only saw a woman becoming visible, who gave him a wicked smiled, before she attacked Kurt. "Watch out!" he yelled, but Kurt only let out a gasp when she took over.

"Too slow!" Kurt grinned and sent both, Hank and Logan, with a roundhouse kick to the ground before he disappeared.

"Damn it!" Logan cursed. "Jean, where's he?"

"_Oh God…_," he heard her reply in his head. _"She's taken over Charles…"_

"Take him back inside!" he said to Hank and handed the still unconscious Scott over, before he ran as fast as he could back inside. All his senses were working as sharp as possible, alerted to their maximum, screaming at him to be careful. He knew he had to act quickly before things got out of control. Stopping, when a horribly crazy smiling Charles Xavier stood only a few meters away from him, Logan thought this scene had something of a true horror movie. He couldn't be scared so easily, but the way the Professor smiled, which had smoothing of a true maniac, sent shivers down his spine…

"Hello Logan," the man greeted him in his casual gentle, still strange sounding voice.

"Get out of his head!" Logan warned and held his claws a bit higher than usual. He wanted to be prepared for his adversary, no matter what. Deep inside his head he felt some kind of funny touch, barely more than a tickle. "Ya can't get inside my head, Charley. Ya know that…"

"I know," the man replied still smiling. "But into your children's…"

"No!" Logan immediately yelled and came closer. "Leave them alone!"

"_Logan, do something!"_ Jean begged and the way she spoke to him told him that the man had made his threat true. _"I can't get into his head… Make him stop!"_

Heavily breathing, Logan retracted his claws and glared at the man. "Stop it!"

"It only shows how weak you are," Charles smiled. "You're nothing more than a tamed animal by now. You really disappoint me, Logan…"

Hearing Jean's pleas becoming louder, he still hesitated to do anything. He knew it wasn't the Professor talking to him, but he was also aware of the fact that it was still the man who was sitting in front of him that caused trouble. He couldn't do anything without hurting a friend. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Logan clenched his fist in the right hand. "Sorry, Chuck!" was all he said before he landed a hard punch into his opposite's face, while he extracted his claws briefly afterwards.

It didn't take long before the woman reappeared and glared at him. "You can't win!" she hissed, while he gave her a mocking smirk.

"Wanna bet?" Logan asked and as soon as his eyes figured which foot of her was solid and not transparent like the rest, he buried his claws into it. Hearing the scream, he waited for the desired effect and plunged the other set of claws into her abdomen. Growling, Logan gritted his teeth, while her breathing only came in rasps. "You picked the wrong house, missy!" he hissed and sliced his way to her heart as if she was made of paper, before she only stared at him in deep shock. Retracting his claws again, Logan watched how her dead weight dropped lifelessly to the ground.

Watching the blood covering the ground, he just stood there for a while and stared at the body. He'd never seen this woman before. Her spiky, but thick black hair was a complete contrast to her milky skin and icy blue eyes. She also wore no uniform that could possibly explain where she came from and who'd sent her. But he knew for sure that she was the reason behind all it. She had affected his senses when Scott had began to provoke him and he would bet everything he possessed that it was also her who had made his nemesis act so strangely. Shaking his head with a scornful look on the dead woman, Logan turned towards the Professor, who'd begun to groan. Kneeling down next to the man, he helped him to sit up a bit. "Easy, Chuck," Logan said and quickly checked how much he had injured the man. "You know where ya are?"

"Logan, as much as I appreciate your concern," Charles replied while he let out a hiss after touching his right cheek carefully. "…but I can assure you I fine."

Cocking an eyebrow at him, Logan wasn't so convinced. "Okay,…question. Where do I hide my cigars?"

Giving the mutant a look, Charles couldn't help but smile about it weakly. "Behind the fridge… And I tell you once more that I'd appreciate if you took them upstairs and hid them within your own four walls."

"Already done, Chuck!" Logan smirked and helped the man back into his wheelchair. "Let's let Hank take a look at ya."

"How is Scott?"

"Dunno. The Furball is taking care of him," he shrugged and walked next to Xavier down the corridor towards the elevators. Reaching out to Jean by using their mental link, he made sure that she, his children and the others were fine, before he went down to the infirmary. Reaching it, they saw how Hank was occupied with scanning Scott, while the man was still unconscious.

"How is he?" Charles asked worried and made Hank turn around.

"Unharmed from what I can say," the mutant replied. "Is still don't fully understand it. Who was that mutant?"

"From what I can tell her name was Malice. She's a very powerful mind controller and can switch from one body to the next within seconds, due to her body. She's pure psionic energy," the Professor explained with his hands folded in front of his mouth. "The only question I can't answer is…why him and why now?"

"Apocalypse?" Hank asked and looked to and fro between both men. "As you said…it couldn't have been that easy." Hearing a groan from behind, the man quickly turned around and saw how Scott began to move slowly. "Scott? Do you hear me?" Opening his eyes, Scott blinked before he could realize where he was. Confused, he began to frown and sat up in a rush. "Hey, easy, easy!" Hank warned him and held him back.

"What…why I am here?" Scott asked him and looked around until he saw Logan who had his arms crossed in front of his chest and was watching him closely. "I thought you wanted to go to Canada?"

"What?" Logan asked him. "What are you talking about?"

"Jean… You said the two of you wanted to go to Canada…," Scott said and held his head, getting more and more confused by the looks the others gave him. "What?"

"Scott," Hank began and checked his opposite's eyes once more to make sure that he hadn't had any head injuries. "Logan and Jean went to Canada for two weeks…in June. We have November now."

"What?" the man asked him and leant back a bit. "What are you talking about Hank?"

"Scott, what is the last thing you remember?" Charles asked and came a bit closer.

Lowering his head, Scott looked down and closed his eyes tightly. "Logan and Jean wanted to go to Canada… I said to Hank that this was a bad idea, because of Jean's condition, and then I went outside to think…"

"About what?" Logan demanded to know while he still eyed him suspiciously.

Sighing, Scott ran a hand through his face. "About…Raven," he said after a while. "I walked a bit through the garden and stopped at the wood." He heaved a deep breath when he tried to remember what had happened then, "There was a noise behind me…," he went on and shook his head. "I thought it was your wolf. So I turned around…"

"And?" Logan asked dryly. "What happened then?"

"I woke up here…" Watching how the men in front of him exchanged glances, Scott still thought they were making a joke. He didn't believe that he had missed five months in total. "So what about Jean?"

"Jean's fine," Logan grunted.

"She wasn't well, Logan. She can't be…fine…"

Sighing, the other man turned around to walk towards the door. "She's fine. You have other things to take care of, bub!"

Watching him disappear through the double X-door, Scott's head turned towards Hank and Charles. "What things?" he asked and frowned. "Can someone please explain what happened?"

Crossing his arms, Hank leant against the bed next to him and fixed his eyes to the ground. "You behaved like a complete asshole, Scott," he said bluntly and saw how the man cocked an eyebrow. "You really don't remember anything, do you?"

"No!" Scott replied and looked at the Professor for help.

"You were controlled by a powerful mutant. She controlled your mind, but we don't know to which purpose," Charles said and caused his former student to run a hand through his face and hair.

"What did I do?" he demanded to know after a moment and just stared to the ground.

"You hurt Mystique by saying that she doesn't mean anything to you, you scared Rachel when she showed her first power," Hank began and saw out of the corner of his eyes that Scott's head slowly turned towards him in shock. "You and Logan had a fight and if Logan wasn't in possession of a healing factor, you would have killed him… Did I leave something out?"

"Oh God…," the man next to him only gasped and buried his face in his hand.

"Scott," Charles said and bent forward a bit. "It's not your fault. Malice was too powerful. Even for me. There was nothing you could have done about it."

"Are you feeling alright?" Hank asked him, handing him something to cool his cheek, but Charles nodded. "Logan left a good bruise on your cheek, Charles. Let me check if he caused some damage, will you? Remember that it were adamantium bones that hit you and not normal ones." Moving closer, he began to examine the bruise, while Scott still sat on the bed like a picture of misery.

"How's Raven?" he asked and sounded worried. "Is she alright?"

Slapping his forehead, Hank groaned. "Right, he doesn't know. I totally forgot about it in that chaos…"

"Know what?" the man asked immediately. "Did I hurt her, too?"

"No, not physically," the blue mutant replied while he went on examining Charles's head and eyes.

"Hank, tell me what's wrong with her!"

"I can't! It's something between you and her," Hank replied and heard Scott jumping off the bed.

"What's wrong with her?" Scott demanded to know louder and saw how his friend turned around.

Thinking about whether to tell him or not, he figured that it wouldn't change anything at all. In fact, Mystique had told him, but he only couldn't remember her doing so. "She's expecting…"

Staring at him with a complete blank expression, Scott nearly dropped to the floor when he wanted to sit down again. "You're kidding, right?"

Letting go of the Professor and nodding at him briefly to tell him that everything was fine, Hank turned towards Scott. "No, I'm not… She's at the beginning of the fifth month by now and it took Jean and Logan a lot to convince her of keeping the child." Putting some equipment aside, he sighed. "And by now, I think, she will be happy that she listened to them and not your possessed self…"

"She wanted to get rid of it?" Scott asked him shocked, while his face was completely pale. "Why?"

"Because of you. You said, or better Malice said through you, that it was only a unique thing and she doesn't mean anything to you. She was very hurt…"

Jumping of the bed again, the man headed for the door. "Where's she?"

"Scott, the others don't know about Malice. They still thing you are the enemy," Charles warned him when Scott stopped at the door. "Wait a bit more and let me or Logan explain it to them…" Clenching his fists, Scott swallowed hard before he lowered his head and nodded in defeat. "We now have to worry about what Logan heard you saying. He said you said something about a gene pool and that combining it had to wait till you can get your hands on it." Seeing the blank face on his former students face, Charles folded his hands. "We have to find out who you've talked to before Logan attacked you, Scott."

Shaking his head the man sighed. "Then look for yourself because I can't remember it."

* * *

After another meeting in which Charles had told then that he couldn't read Scott's mind at all, Scott had returned to his room. Not having moved at all from his bed, he still just sat there and stared at the floor while his head was supported by his hands. He couldn't believe it. He just refused to accept the things he'd heard. Not only that five complete months had been taken away from him, Malice had also managed that the others had still been skeptical about his sanity first. They had listened carefully to what the Professor had said and, thank God, he'd convinced them that he couldn't be held responsible for the things he'd done and said. Of course he couldn't… He would never hurt his friends that much. And he'd become a father… That news shocked him the most… And he didn't know what to think about it. Partly, he felt lucky like he hadn't in a very long time, but the other part in him was far stronger right now. He was scared. Frightened of what would happen in the future…

Looking up, he heard a knock on his door and turned his head. Who would want something from him now, after he'd asked for a few minutes of privacy? Hearing another knock, Scott finally got up and opened the door, just to let out a gasp of surprise. He'd reckoned with a lot, but not…

"Hey," Jean smiled and looked at him closely.

"Hey…," he replied and met her gaze. Scanning her whole demeanor from head to toe, Scott couldn't help but smile. "He made it again, huh? You look good…"

"Thanks," the redhead gave back smiling before she became serious. "How are you feeling?"

Making an inviting gesture, he stepped aside and let her enter his room before he closed the door. "Fine… Except that I still can't believe it…"

"Me neither," she replied and sat down on his bed. "And no one noticed it…"

"You really thought I could do that?" Scott asked her in disbelief. "Jean, I would never…"

"I know!" Jean cut him off after she'd raised a hand to soothe him. "But that's exactly the point. It was strange for you, but there was no indication that it wasn't you. We also believed that it was Logan back then…"

Snorting, he sat down next to her and shook his head before he ran a hand through his tired face. "Isn't it great? We can't even trust ourselves anymore…"

"Charles is working with Logan on it. They planned a training session tomorrow, while Hank called a friend of him who runs a security business and has specialized in mutant powers."

Chuckling, Scott shook his head. "So we're only safe if Logan can't get in? Jean, it doesn't safe us from here," he said and tapped his temple.

"I know, but Logan is trained for infiltrating maneuvers," she gave back while looking on her hands. "We'll be safe for a while if he can't get on the grounds… Of course it's only temporary and won't work forever… It never does…"

He nodded. An uncomfortable silence filled the room and neither of them said anything, before Scott turned towards her. "You're really fine again?"

Jean nodded with a half smile. "Yeah…"

"So, your marriage is fine again, too?" he asked next. "I mean because of…"

"Logan won't forget about it, Scott," the redhead answered his thought and looked at him directly. "He said he wasn't mad with me but disappointed and… Well after he came back we talked about everything, so…yeah…we're completely fine again."

"Good to hear that," he smiled. "I know he won't forgive me, though…"

"Jean shook her head. "Don't say that! The two of you only need to sit down once and start talking with each other…"

Giving a laugh, he shook his head and smiled sarcastically. "You don't really believe that this would change anything, do you? You know that we were never fond of each other. We're both too stubborn to give in."

"Back then it was because of me, Scott," Jean replied sternly. "You got along well with each other for four years. Don't ask me how, since no one can answer that question, but it worked fine…"

"Not anymore, Jean. Not after that!" Scott said and looked away.

Kneading her hands, Jean let her eyes travel around the room she's shared with him for decades. "What will you do about Mystique?" she finally asked and heard him sigh.

Shrugging, he ran another hand through his face and hair. "I don't know…"

"It's your child, Scott…"

"I know," Scott gave back harsher than he intended to. "It's just… God, I don't know if she ever lets me talk to her again…"

Watching him closely, while her powers picked up the tiniest wave of emotions, Jean reached out to cover his hand with hers. "Do you like her?"

Pulling his hand away, since he didn't want any comfort right now, Scott snorted. "You know that I'd never sleep with…"

"…someone you don't like. Yeah, I know," she cut him off. "But do you like her enough to have this child with her?" Watching him closely for some time, he finally nodded. "Good, come on!" Grabbing his hand, while she ignored his protest, she shoved him out of the room and down the corridor. Stopping at another door, Jean knocked and waited.

"Jean…," Scott hissed panicky and tried to free himself, but she stopped him with her powers. "Damn it, Jean, let me…" His eyes widened when two yellow ones stared at them all of a sudden.

"Hi," Jean smiled at Mystique and used her teke to push Scott forward.

"What do you want?" the woman asked them and crossed her arms.

"I want the tow of you to talk," the redhead explained and pushed her gently back into her room with her powers; ignoring the look of the woman. "Come on, you, too!" she said to him and one look into her green eyes told him better not to argue. Sighing, he stepped into the room while Mystique glared at the redhead. "Good!" this one smiled and closed the door.

Standing opposite each other, both mutants looked everywhere but at the other. While Mystique had her arms still crossed and her eyes fixed at a picture on the wall, Scott watched her through his visor, even if it appeared as if he was staring out of the window. His eyes scanned her body before they paused at her slightly bigger belly. He practically felt how his heart made a jump. But still he also felt scared…

"You want to talk, then talk and stop staring at me," Mystique suddenly said and looked at him directly.

Realizing that she kept her distance on purpose, he remained where he was. "How are you?"

"Why don't you just ask what you want me to ask?" she said in a chilly voice and rolled her eyes.

Sighing, he buried one hand into his pocket and ran the other through his hair. "It wasn't me who said those things…"

"I know," she gave back in the same tone she'd used before.

Looking into her cold and distant eyes, Scott came a bit closer. "I would have never said it."

"Really?!"

"Of course…"

"Hm…," Mystique only made and sounded rather unconvinced.

Not knowing what to say or do, he shook his head. "Is the baby alright?" he asked after a while, whereas Mystique only gave him a brief look.

"Sure…"

"And you?"

Sighing in annoyance, she put her hands to her hip. "If you want to play the loving father, there's the door!"

"I don't want to _play_ it," he gave back in anger. "This is _our_ baby…"

Snorting, she gave him a look and tilted her head a bit. "And I don't want a man who's only interested in the child," Mystique gave back.

"What makes you even think that?" Scott asked her angrily. "Do you think just because you accidentally got pregnant I'd treat you differently?"

Coming closer with her arms crossed, she looked directly into his eyes. "Then what is it _you_ want?" she demanded to know.

* * *

Studying the building plans of the mansion, Logan sipped on his coffee from time to time, while he marked spots, of which he thought as a security risk, with his free hand on it. Looking up from time to time to watch Hank, who was occupied with writing down new equipment to deal with the security issue, he noticed of course how his friend looked at a specific woman sometimes. "Jeez, Furball," Logan said and could only shake his head about the mutant. "Ask her out!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Logan…," Hank replied in his best diplomatic voice and checked the list again while he heard the man chuckle.

"Come on! Who goes all moony eyes here, eh?" Logan gave back. "You like her, then ask her out!"

"I only want to make sure that Moira is fine."

"Yeah," Logan mocked and marked another spot on the map. "…every time I lay in bed with my girl, I only want to make sure that she's fine, too…"

Sighing, Hank gave him a look. "It's not always _that_ easy, boy!"

"It is… It's you who makes it hard…," his friend said and put the cup down. "I thought a diplomat was supposed to _talk_ with people…" Hearing a snarl next to him, he sighed. "For how much longer do you want to do this little dance?"

Looking up, while he gave Logan another warning look, Hank looked at him over his glasses. "My boy, it's not always about getting a woman into ones bed…"

"Tells a single someone who has a girl for seven years, eh?" his opposite gave back with a cocked eyebrow. "You're too shy, Furball! You like her, then go and get her before someone else does." Watching how Hank was looking at Moira again, Logan let out a loud frustrated sigh, before he headed off.

"Logan!" Hank hissed warningly, but it was already too late. From afar he watched how Logan leant next to Moira against the table and was talking to her. Seeing how she smiled and laughed, he suddenly felt how his blood began to boil. The look the woman gave the man next to her spoke volumes and Hank knew what kind of effect Logan had on women. He couldn't help but feel jealous even if he knew that Logan would stay faithful to Jean. Narrowing his eyes, when the man returned and was writing something on a small piece of paper, he gave him a glare. "Diplomat or not, I'm going to kill you for this, boy…!" Hank murmured and snarled at Logan when this one handed him the paper with a telephone number on it all of a sudden.

"She always wanted to see Phantom of the Opera. Call that number and tell him I sent you to get the best seats," Logan said and saw the confused look on his opposite's face. "Or do I have to do that for ya, too, huh?"

Shaking his head smiling, Hank put the paper into one of his pockets, while Logan concentrated on the map again. "What about Jubes and Bobby?" he asked him teasingly. "Don't you think they need a little help of armor, too?"

"Nah!" Logan gave back and pointed towards a spot at the pond, but no one was to be seen. "I hear the smackers up to here… And I ain't wearing wings and a bow, Furball!"

Laughing, Hank shook his head. "Thanks, Logan!"

Waving off this one smirked. "Don't mention it!"

* * *

A few days later, Jean sat on the edge of the bathtub and looked at a stick in her hands nervously. By now her heart was beating so fast, while her eyes kept on switching towards her wrist watch that she couldn't wait any longer. Looking down again, she suddenly let her hand sink slowly and sighed aloud. Leaving the bathroom and apartment, she headed for the kitchen where everyone was already seated for lunch. Looking up, Logan watched her entering and immediately had to frown. He saw how she gave the others only a half hearted smile before she sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" he asked her worriedly and looked at her from aside, but Jean only waved off and slowly began to eat. Doing the same, Logan still gave her confused looks in between.

After lunch he quickly got up to grab her hand and dragged her towards a corner. "Jeannie, what is it?" he asked again and made her look at him. Just as she was about to answer him, a voice echoed through the room and made both turn around.

"Daddy, come on! We've PE now!" Lilly called and stopped right in front of him.

"Be right there, okay?" he said and gave her a smile. "Why don't you go ahead already? I'll be right there."

Pouting, she tilted her head a bit. "I thought we could go together…"

Touching his arm, Jean nodded. "It's okay. Go!"

Frowning, he gave her a look. "But…"

"We talk later…," she replied and gave him a brief kiss before she turned around to leave.

Grabbing her hand quickly, Logan made her stop and pulled her closer again. "Hey, you don't really believe that I can concentrate while something's wrong with ya, Red," he protested.

"It's nothing, really….," she replied sighing but didn't look at him.

Cocking an eyebrow at his wife, Logan finally bent down to his daughter. "Go ahead, okay?"

"'Kay… But hurry up, will ya?" Lily said and made him chuckle before he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"'Kay!" Hugging her mother briefly, the girl stormed out of the room again to join her brother on the outside, while Logan crossed his arms and turned his attention to Jean again. "And now to you," he said and looked at her worriedly. "What is it?"

Jean swallowed and he could clearly see that she was disappointed. "It didn't work…," she said barely audible and stared on the ground.

Reaching out, Logan pulled a strand out of her face. "What didn't work darlin'?"

"I'm not pregnant…," she replied barely audible.

Seeing how sad she was, he pulled her close and held her for a while before he cupped her face and kissed her gently. "Then we try again…," Logan said calmly and stroked over her cheek.

Nodding, Jean pushed him away a bit. "The kids are waiting for you…"

"You'll be alright?" he asked concerned and gave her a look. "'Cause you look sick, darlin'…"

Nodding once more, the red smiled slightly. Go!" Sighing, since he rather wanted to stay with her, Logan gave her another kiss and left; still feeling uncomfortable by doing so.

* * *

After his classes, Logan went upstairs while his children were still playing with their friends in the snow. Surprised, he closed the door behind him, when he saw that Jean was sleeping on the couch. Frowning, he put his bag on the ground and sat down on the table next to the sofa to look at her. Reaching out, he touched her cheek gently just to withdraw it again. He knew he had been right before. Worriedly, since her skin was burning, Logan looked at her when she slowly opened her eyes tiredly. "Hey…," he said softly. "Pretty fucked up, huh?" Bending forward, he stroked over her cheek gently.

"Yeah…," she replied barely audible.

"Told ya so. Why didn't you lay down in bed, darlin'?" he asked.

"I was too tired…," Jean gave back and closed her eyes again since her head was hurting too much.

Getting up, Logan pulled her carefully into his arms and carried her over to the bedroom. "You could have jus said anything mentally, Red," he scolded her and helped her to lay down in bed after he'd pulled the sheets aside just to tuck her in afterwards. "Do ya need anythin'?"

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes again. "Thanks…"

Kissing her softly, Logan got up and walked towards the door. "Be right back." He left the apartment and walked down the stairs; following his nose which led him towards the kitchen. "Hey, Furball," he said and made Hank turn around since he'd taken notice of the urgent undertone of his friend.

"What's wrong?"

"Could you come upstairs for a second?" Logan asked him and watched how his friend put the vegetables he was cutting down. "Jean's pretty sick."

Stopping to prepare the dinner, Hank immediately followed him towards the West Wing again. When they reached the living room again, Logan took the blanket, which still laid in the sofa, with him and entered with Hank close by the bedroom. Looking up when she heard footsteps approaching, Jean met Hank's worried eyes. "Hey, girl!" this one said and sat down on the edge next to her. "What on earth are you doing, huh?"

"Thought it would be nice to be sick…," she gave back.

Shaking his head smiling, he touched her cheek and forehead before he got up again. "Measure her temperature while I get some stuff from the infirmary, okay?"

Logan nodded and put the blanket on the bed before he got a thermometer from the bathroom. "Here," he said and handed it to her while he pulled the sheets away to spread the blanket over her body. Tucking her into it first before he pulled the sheets over her next, he sat down next to her and bent over a bit to stroke her back gently. "Woah, darlin…that's a good start," he said and took the thermometer into his hand to look at it again.

"Why?" Jean asked and pulled her legs closer since she was shivering.

"104 F… That's pretty high, don't ya think?" he said and gave her a worried look again when he his ears told him that Hank was climbing up the stairs. "What did you do to get so sick, huh? Runnin' around in the snow naked? If, then I really have missed somethin'…"

Smiling slightly, she pulled the pillow closer. "I always get sick in the winter… You should know it by now."

"Well, not every winter, darlin'… And never before with such a good start," he gave back and turned his head towards the door.

"Here I am," Hank said and came closer. "So, what does the thermometer say?"

Getting up to give him enough room to work, Logan leant against the wall right next to the bed while Hank began to examine her. "104 F," he told him and could tell that also his friend gave her a worried look.

"That's not so good…," the blue mutant murmured. "Did you already feel sick yesterday?"

"No…," she said and shook her head.

"Your temperature shouldn't be so high so fast… I'd like to draw some blood, okay?" Hank asked her and saw her shrugging. "And we better do a complete check-up again, too…"

"Do whatever you want, Hank!" Jean gave back and looked at her husband, who was still leaning against the wall and gave her worried looks.

"Could you carry her to the lab?" Hank asked and got up. "I'll prepare everything I need."

Nodding, the other man went over to the bed and pulled her carefully up again. "Ain't that a service, darlin'?" he smirked at her when she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder after she nodded.

Reaching the infirmary, he retreated to a corner again. Close enough to comfort her, but far away enough to have a look on everything. Watching how Hank ran some test in the redhead, while she looked tired as ever, he suddenly noticed that the mutant was beckoning him to follow him to the outside. "Be right back!" he said and saw Jean nodding. Following Hank to the outside, he waited for the door to close behind them and crossed his arms. "What is it?" he asked and could tell that the mutant in front of him was very concerned.

"She caught a pretty bad flu. Due to her high fever I have to give her strong meds to prevent it turning into pneumonia," Hank explained and sighed. "And you know what that means…," he added seriously.

Sighing, too, Logan put his hands to his hips and nodded. "Yeah, that I have to find someone who stands in for me until she's fine again and that I have to keep Ray away from her…"

"Actually I meant the embryo, Logan…"

Cocking an eyebrow at his opposite, Logan stared at him for a moment. "She's pregnant?" he asked in disbelief.

"You didn't know? I thought you guys were planning?" Hank asked him in surprise when the man shook his head.

"Yeah, but she made a test before lunch and it said she wasn't…"

"Well, I can assure you that she is…and there lies the risk in her condition," Hank replied and crossed his arms.

"So what can happen?" Logan demanded to know and crossed his arms, too

"You probably know that a pregnancy in its early stadium is risky. And with the meds I have to give her…," the other man explained when Logan cut him off.

"So she can loose it?" he asked straightforward.

Nodding, Hank heaved a deep breath. "Very likely. For her body it's already enough stress to deal with the fever and the virus…"

"Damn…," Logan cursed and growled slightly in anger.

Laying a hand on his friends shoulder, Hank made him look up again. "If you didn't know, she might not know about it, too, because of the test. We could…"

"No! She has to know the truth," Logan immediately said since he knew what Hank was about to say. "I ain't gonna lie to her about it!"

"Okay…"

When they went back inside, Jean had sat up again and gave them a frightened look when she noticed the tensed look on Logan's face. "Is it that bad?" she asked worriedly and felt her heart kicking into high gear. Watching Logan sitting down next to her and taking her hand, she became even more scared.

"You've caught a pretty nasty virus, girl," Hank said and smiling slightly first, but it immediately vanished when he sat down in front of her. "Look, I have to give you strong medicine to prevent that it gets even worse. We only have a problem…"

"What?" the redhead asked scared and looked to and fro between them.

"You're pregnant, darlin'…," Logan said and she turned her head towards him in shock.

"But…," she gasped first before she realized what this meant. "No…"

"I already told him about possible consequences," Hank said when she ran a hand through her face and sighed aloud.

"Then try something else!" Jean demanded and gave him a pleading look.

"Jean, that's impossible! Your fever already is very high, your lungs are affected, too…," he gave back but she shook her head. "You risk pneumonia, girl…"

"No! Try something weaker, Hank, please!"

"Jeannie…," Logan sighed and looked into her pleading eyes while tears gathered in them. He felt how she grabbed his hands firmly.

"No! Honey, I swear stay in bed and do whatever he wants me to do as long as he tries something weaker," she said and began to cry in despair. "Please not now when it worked…"

Looking at her for a while, Logan turned to Hank for help while Jean clung to him and he rocked her slowly back and forth. Right know he didn't know what to think or feel. He was torn between understanding for her and Hank.

"Okay, we try," Hank suddenly said and it was obvious that he didn't like the idea. "But if your fever doesn't go down within the next two days, Jean, I'll give you stronger medicine!"

Nodding in agreement, she wiped her tears away and wrapped her arms around Logan's neck again when this one pulled her up to carry her back.

* * *

A bit later, Logan knocked on Xavier's door and waited for him to tell him to enter. Doing so, he was surprised to see some X-Men gathered in the room and closed the door behind him.

"Logan, good to see you," Charles said and pointed to a chair in front of him. "Moira has received important news from England and we need to act fast."

Running a hand through his hair, the man sighed. "Why?"

"Some of my students have told me that the weird activity in England goes back to a man who calls himself Mr. Sinister," the woman explained and frowned a bit since she could tell that something was wrong with her friend.

"Nathaniel Essex is a strong telepath and self-called scientist," Charles added and folded his hands. "As far as we know he is still in England, but Mystique told us that she knows where his US lab is. I think it was him who sent Malice and it might be possible, too, that he worked for Apocalypse. It can't be a simple coincidence that we hear of him now…"

"What makes you so sure that it isn't Magneto?" Scott asked him and leant back in his chair while Logan still stood in the middle of the room; which was very unusual for him, since he always preferred a wall to his back while he had a good overview over the whole room.

"No, Eric never hides what he does," Charles said. "He would want us to know that it was him."

"And Eric would never work together with Sinister," Mystique added as she gave Scott a look. "He hates Sinister since he experiments with mutants."

"Look, as much as I would like to listen further, but I only want to tell ya that I can't work for the next week. So someone has to stand in for me," Logan cut them off and ignored the strange looks the others gave him.

"Is something wrong?" Ororo asked worriedly.

"Jean's pretty sick and needs me. So is it okay if I take some days off?"

"Of course," the Professor nodded. "How bad is it?"

About to reply, the door opened and Hank came in. "There you are," he said to Logan and walked over to him. "Here. I wrote down how often and how many she has to take."

Taking the bottles into his hands, Logan gave them a brief look before he looked at Hank. "What are the odds?" he asked him and saw the man shaking his head.

"Not good if you ask me," Hank said. "But you never know…"

Logan gave him a nod. "Thanks."

"And call me immediately if it gets worse, okay? Especially if she's in pain," the blue mutant warned him and waited for another nod before he turned to leave again.

Looking at the pills for a while, while he completely forgot about his surroundings, Logan turned around, too. "Excuse me," was all he said before he left.

"Okay, I think it's serious," Ororo said. "Or there's something else which bothers him…"

"So, how do we proceed?" Scott asked.

"Mystique will give us the address of the laboratory and I would like you and Kurt to go there and see if you can find any hints or information on what their plan is," Charles said and Scott nodded. "But be careful!"

"Don't worry, we will!" Scott gave back. "Give us the address now and we head off. The sooner the better."

Nodding, Mystique took a paper and pen into her hand and wrote it down before she handed it towards Scott. "Be careful…"

Smiling at her, he held her hand for a while. "We'll be back soon, don't worry!" He got up and left the room when Ororo turned to the blue woman in surprise.

"Got something to tell me?" she asked smiling, but Mystique only shook her head before a smile appeared on her lips…

**Okay, that's it for today. Sorry that it took so long to upload again, but I had hardly time to type. : ( Thanks for all the nice reviews: ) You guys are really great. : )**

**Number 200 can wish for something again, so please review and tell me what you like or don't like! See ya!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Changes Sequel – I.** **Darkness Part 24**

That night, Logan was deeply asleep and had a dreamless sleep. Unaware of what was happening in his surroundings he turned around onto his belly and clung to his pillow, while he noticed, deep in his unconscious state, that something wasn't quiet right. He never shook in his sleep, at least not since he was with Jean and hadn't had any nightmares anymore. He pulled a face when the shaking became heavier and finally opened his eyes groggily, just to reach out with his hand. The light went on and his eyes caught the sight of his watch on the bedside table. It was just 2:18 a.m. at night. Sighing, he turned his head to the other side, when again someone touched his shoulder. Meeting her eyes, he immediately knew something wasn't right. "Darlin', what's wrong?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep, but figured it out on his own. Sitting up a bit, he gave her a look. "You're shaking…"

"I'm not getting warmer…," Jean said heavily shaking and pulled the blanket even closer.

Logan sat up completely and reached out to touch her cheeks and forehead. "Be right back," he said and got up to make his way to the bathroom. Reaching it, he began to fill the bathtub with hot water and returned to the bedroom to help her out of bed. "Come on. You warm up and I'll change the sheets." Carefully, he led her to the bathroom, undressed her and helped her into the tub. "You wanna have a tea or something?" Logan asked while he tied up her hair so that it wouldn't get wet, but she shook head.

"Later…"

He sighed and kneeled down next to the tub, reaching out again after he stopped the water from running and touched her pale arm. In contrast to her flushed cheeks, her skin was cold and she was still shaking heavily. "Are ya in pain?" he asked worriedly and saw her nodding. "Where?"

Wrapping her arms around herself, Jean closed her eyes briefly. "Everything hurts… And it's so cold…," she said in a whisper.

"If this doesn't change within the next hour I'll get Hank and you'll take the stronger meds, got that?" Logan said warningly and got up to change the sheets. Afterwards, he returned with one of his sweatpants and sweatshirt with a hood. Laying both things on the ground, he took a towel into his hands and helped her out of the tub; quickly drying her body and dressing her into his larger and thicker clothes. Lifting her up, he helped her over to the bedroom again and wrapped her into two blankets, before he laid her down and tucked her into the sheets, too. "I'll go and make some tea, okay?" he said calmly and gave her a kiss on the forehead before he left.

A few minutes later, Logan came back with a large cup in his hands. Carefully, he sat down on the edge next to her and helped her up. "Here, drink it…" Watching her doing so, he gave her worried looks from time to time. He hated to see her like this, especially if he was completely helpless. Noticing that she had emptied the cup, he put it on the bedside table and tucked her into the sheets again. Moving onto his side of the bed, Logan laid down next to her and pulled her as close as possible to warm her still shaking form; feeling how she cuddled up to him. "Better?" he asked and pulled a strand out of her face.

"A bit…," Jean replied and rested her head against his chest. "Thanks…"

Kissing her forehead once more, he pulled her as close as possible when she slowly drifted off to sleep. Still, he couldn't find any for the rest of the night…

* * *

On the next morning, while the redhead was still asleep, he had woken his children and was on his way downstairs with them for breakfast. Reaching the crowded room, he was immediately greeted by a worried Ororo, who had taken noticed of his look. 

"Jeez, what happened to you?" she asked clearly concerned while the kids sat down on their stools. "You look like…"

"…someone who hasn't slept?" he finished the sentence for her and she nodded. "Oh really?" he added cynically and began to make the breakfast for his children. "Where's the Furball?"

"Right here," Hank suddenly said and entered the room. "How's Jean?"

"Mommy's sick," Lily said and saw how the man nodded.

"Give her the stronger stuff!" Logan told him and put three plates in front of his children. "She'd shivering fits all night and now she's burning up again…"

Hank nodded and crossed his arms. "I'll get the meds right after breakfast, okay?" he said and saw the nod of his friend. He, too, noticed the condition of him. "You should sleep, Logan… You look like someone who…"

"Yeah, yeah…," Logan replied and waved off before he put the pancakes on each plate. "Eat and get your things for your classes, okay? And be quiet when you go upstairs." The twins and Rachel nodded and slowly began to eat as he sat down next to them and ran a hand through his tired face.

"But mommy will get better again, won't she?" Lily asked her father after a while.

"'f course she will, pum'kin. Just let her rest, okay?"

"Then we build a snowman for her," Jack said and saw how his sisters nodded in agreement.

Chuckling, Logan nodded. "Yeah, but after your classes!" Getting up he prepared a tray with food and hot tea before he gave each of his children a kiss. "And behave!" he said warningly since he knew especially his son well. "See ya later!"

"What do you think about it if I help you with the snowman later, huh?" Ororo asked them smiling.

"But a huge one!" Jack said and the woman nodded.

"As long as I'm not covered with snow again while helping you…," she said teasingly and got up. "I'll see you in history then. Oh and Hank, when you see Jean tell her I hope she gets well soon!"

"Don't worry, I will!" he replied and smiled at her before he sipped on his coffee again. "Oh, you have to hurry up or you will be late for class!" he suddenly said when he caught the sight of the wall clock and the children turned around.

"Right…," Lily shrieked and jumped off her chair, followed by her brother and sister. "Bye Uncle Hank!"

"And think about what your daddy said and be quiet when you go upstairs!" Hank quickly said and shook his head in amusement since the kids where already gone. "And what about you TJ, huh? Don't you have classes today?"

"PE, but Uncle Bobby hasn't shown up, yet," the girl replied.

"Right, he stands in for Logan…," Hank mumbled and put the newspaper away, just as Bobby stormed into the kitchen, followed by Jubilee.

"Damn!" the young man cursed and quickly poured himself a cup of chocolate milk and began to eat a pancake.

"Overslept, huh?" Hank smirked and thought about what Logan heard the day before. "And Jubilee obviously, too…"

"Oh, Hank!" the woman cried and emptied her cup quickly. "Something like that can happen!"

"Jubes, it's not a secret anymore!" the blue mutant gave back laughing when the cheeks of her blushed and Bobby nearly let his cup fall to the ground. "Logan has heard you…"

"Oh, damn him!" Jubilee said and snorted. "I told you I've seen him in the garden!" Shrugging, Bobby emptied his second cup.

Shaking his head, Hank got up. "Hurry up! You've PE now and the little lady over there is already waiting for you!" Smirking, he left the kitchen to get the medicine from the infirmary.

"Yeah," TJ said and nodded. "You are late for your classes, Bobby!"

"I know, I know!" Bobby replied stressed. "I'll be right there, okay? Why don't you go ahead and tell the others?"

"What is that on your neck?" TJ suddenly asked him and pointed towards it.

"On my neck?" The girl nodded and watched how he gave Jubilee a glaring look, while the woman only shrugged. "Thanks, Jubes!"

"Did Aunt Jubilee bite you like you did with her in the garden yesterday?" TJ asked innocently and made Jubilee first blush, then laugh.

"Jeez, girl, you are too cute!"

Embarrassed, Bobby went over and pulled the girl into his arms. "Come on, we have work to do, you little spy!"

"I'm not a spy!" TJ pouted. "I was air riding with mommy and she said something like…," she said and tried to remember it. "…that if you went on like that you would bite each others tongues off… What does that mean?" Wincing when a cup shattered to pieces on the floor, Jubilee's cheeks became even redder and she exchanged a look with Bobby, who quickly left the kitchen with a confused TJ on his arms. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

* * *

"Hey can I talk to you for a moment?" 

Turning around in surprise while he watched how his students had a snowball fight, Bobby gave Rogue a surprised look. "What are you doing here?" he asked and faced the students again who were laughing and cheering aloud.

Rogue walked over and stopped right next to him with a short glance at the fight before she sighed. "I'm sorry about the fight we had, Bobby…"

"Oh really?" he asked chilly and crossed his arms; not daring to look at her once. "What else did you expect when you told me that you would take my daughter away from me?"

"I'm not taking her away from you," she gave back angrily. "I'm here to tell you that Remy and I leave for France tomorrow. And before you explode, let me finish!" she quickly said since his face was a mask of anger again. "I talked with Isa after Logan visited us and she doesn't want to move to France. So…she stays here and goes here to school…"

Snorting in disbelief, Bobby shook his head. "What do you want there anyway?"

"Remy found a job there for one year and I can work in a better position there, too. We come back after that year, so it's not forever," Rogue said calmer.

"And what does Isa say about her mom being gone for a year with her mob-head lover?"

"Stop calling him that!" she hissed. "She understands it… I already talked to the Professor and Logan about it… She can either live in your rooms if you're not too busy with Jubilee or move to Logan."

"Jubilee is my business, okay?" Bobby said a bit louder and gave her a glare. "And just for you again, you left me for mob-head! And I always thought you had a thing for Logan…"

"I do, but not as you think, Bobby!" she gave back. "Jeez, can't we talk once with each other without fighting?" Noticing that his eyes were fixed on the students again, she sighed. "So, is it okay for you or not?"

"Sure…," he hissed. "Have fun in France then…"

Shaking her head, Rogue swallowed hard to suppress her upcoming tears. "See you in a year then…," was all she said before she turned around to leave; not noticing that his fists were clenched tightly.

Inside, she ran into Logan, who was just on his way back upstairs. "Hey kid, still here?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Had a fight again?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Is that any news?" Rogue gave back bitterly. "I told him that Isa can stay with you, too, but… Don't ask me what's going on in his head."

Logan nodded. "So, ready to leave, huh?" She nodded. "You sure it's the right decision?"

Smiling slightly, she crossed her arms. "Who told me that he wouldn't hold me back?"

Chuckling he nodded. "Right. But I ain't holding you back, kid. I only asked if you really thought about it. A year can be long, ya know…"

"Well, if I don't like it, I'll come back," Rogue replied smiling and came closer to embrace him. "I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss ya, too, kid," Logan said calmly and pulled her close for a moment. "Watch your back, 'kay? And if somethin' happens…"

"I'll give you a call. I know," she said and he wiped away her tears before he kissed her forehead lightly. "See you and tell the others I said Hi…" He nodded and watched her turning around sighing. "Bye Logan!"

"Bye Rogue…"

Stopping briefly, she gave him a sad smile. "Marie…"

Smirking, he nodded. "Marie…" Watching how she left, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he finally went upstairs again.

* * *

Slowly and carefully, both mutants moved like shadows through the endless corridors of the hidden lab in Texas. Reaching a corner, Scott checked the corridor, but couldn't see anyone. "It can't be that no one's here…," he whispered and Kurt nodded. 

"But so it seems," the blue mutant replied and checked another corridor to their right. "Logan would be of help here, nein?"

"Yeah…," Scott said and gave him a sign to move again. "Let's check the doors over there. There must be a room where we can find some useful information…"

Following him on all fours since he was more comfortable moving that way, Kurt looked back. "What about the mutants in those cages?"

"We can't free them," the other man replied. "We don't know what they did to them and if they're dangerous…" While walking noiselessly, he kept on looking through the small windows in each door and suddenly stopped. "Here… Damn, it's locked from the inside…," he cursed and saw Kurt smirking before a familiar _bamf_ sounded through the corridor. It didn't take long and the door was opened. "Thanks!" Closing the door behind him, Scott used his flashlight to illuminate parts of the room. "I look through the stuff over there, you take the other side!"

"Okay," Kurt nodded and began to search through files on a table at the farthest corner, looked at boards on the walls before he turned to a filing cabinet.

In the meanwhile, Scott stood frowning in front of a board and looked at it deeply in thoughts. On it was a genetic procedure with dozens of formulas and two sentences which stood directly one below the other: _A child is coming. The master will be reborn._

"Now what is that supposed to mean," he mumbled and took a closer look on the formulas. Looking around, he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and began to copy what stood on the board. He couldn't tell why, but to him it appeared important.

"There are files of some of our students," Kurt suddenly said and both men looked at each other briefly. "And us…"

"I think Charles was right… That guy plans something," Scott said and put the paper into one of his pockets. "The question only is what and why…" Suddenly he heard Kurt gasping. "What? What's wrong?" Turning to him, Kurt held up a file. "What's wrong with it?" he asked and came closer with his flashlight when Kurt opened it; still with a shocked look on his face. Frowning, the other man bent forward to have a better look at it.

"It's everything he looked for…," Kurt said, his voice barely more than a whisper. "Everything he lost…" Looking up, Scott finally realized why his friend was so shocked and what the file, which Kurt still held in his hand, would mean. Nevertheless, they still couldn't understand the whole impact of it…

* * *

Finally, nearly two weeks later, Jean was completely fine again. While Scott and Kurt were still in Texas and kept the lab under surveillance, Mystique had woken up one morning in complete shock, since her skin was pale. After an examination by Hank and Moira, both had come to the conclusion that it must have something to do with her pregnancy and that it was very likely that she would be able to turn back into her mutant form again after the child was born. Deeply in thoughts, the redhead left the elevator behind and met Mystique, who just came from the infirmary, on the corridor. "Everything alright?" she asked her and the black haired woman nodded. 

"Yeah, but I can't get used to clothes…"

Jean smiled. "What is it going to be? Do you already know?"

Laying a hand on her belly, the woman shrugged. "Moira says a girl, but I doubt it."

"Why?" the redhead asked amused and crossed her arms.

"Or better say, I hope not," Mystique corrected herself. "Because Scott will be pissed if he has a girl, too…"

Giggling, Jean nodded. "I see…"

"But I don't care as long as everything's fine with it."

"Right," the redhead nodded. "Well, I'm sorry, but I have an appointment with Moira. I'll see you later, okay?" Nodding, Mystique walked towards the elevator, while Jean became serious and entered the infirmary.

"There you are," Moira greeted her. "Lay down, we can start immediately."

Doing so, the woman heaved a deep breath when her heart kicked into high gear. She winced briefly when the cold gel touched her belly and heaved another deep breath when Moira looked at the screen. Hopefully, Jean looked at her closely from aside, ready to read any change in her features while the woman bent forward a bit to have a better look at the screen. When she turned her head and faced the redhead, Jean swallowed hard when she could see the sympathy in her eyes. Immediately, she turned her face away and clenched her fists hard. "I'm sorry…," Moira said barely audible and switched the ultrasound scanner of; not saying anything else, since she could tell how the woman felt. Grabbing two cloths, she quickly wiped the gel of her opposite's belly, before she watched how Jean got up and straightened her clothes. "You'll be alright?" she asked concerned and only saw a brief nod, before the redhead left the infirmary.

On her way back to her rooms, Jean ran into Logan without even noticing it. "Hey…," he said and grabbed her hand since she just wanted to walk past him; seeing, when she turned, how confused she was. "Darlin', what's wrong?" he asked worriedly and looked at her closely. Watching how she just stood there and looked at him, he tried to read anything in her eyes, when she suddenly bit her lip and began to pull a face. Stepping forward a bit, Jean wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest, while he couldn't do more than pulling her close and being confused. "Jeannie, what's wrong?" Logan asked again when her sobs became heavier; his ears catching the sound of the elevator door, which opened. When he turned his head a bit, he saw Moira coming closer. One look was enough to understand what was wrong. He, too, saw the sympathy in her eyes. Sighing, he pulled the shaking woman in his arms closer and began to rock her slowly back and forth.

"Come on, let's go upstairs," Logan said calmly after a while, since they were standing in the middle of the corridor. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he led her to their rooms and into the bedroom; where he sat down next to her and pulled her close again. He didn't know what to think or do except holding her until she'd finally calm down again. Noticing that she moved until she straddled him, he heard her sighing on his neck when her sobs had finally stopped. With one hand he pulled her hair back to kiss the spot between her shoulder and neck softly. "You alright?" Logan asked calmly and she sat up a bit nodding. Raising his hand, he wiped her tears away with it and stroked over her cheeks gently, before he pulled her down so that she could rest against his chest.

It was later when he came into the kitchen to make something to eat for her, when Ororo had to frown by the sight of him. She knew him well enough by know to tell that something was wrong. Seeing that he began to prepare some food, she instantly thought that Jean was sick again and became worried. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked and he only gave her a short look.

"Nothin'…," Logan grunted and took a bottle with juice out of the fridge; ignoring the looks Hank and Moira gave him. If he didn't want something then it was sympathy right now. Taking the tray into his hands he left, but Ororo sensed that there was more behind it. Quickly, she got off her stool and followed him down the corridor; making him stop at the door to his rooms. "Logan!"

"What?" he asked slightly annoyed and gave her a glare.

"What's wrong? Is Jean sick again?" she asked worriedly and tried to read something in his eyes, which was, as always, impossible.

"It's nothin'…," Logan said again when she grabbed his arm to make him stop.

"Moira and Hank are weird, too, and I've seen how they've looked at you…," she tried once more while she felt a pressure becoming stronger in her chest. "Is Jean seriously sick?"

Sighing, he shook his head without looking at her. "No…"

"But?"

Pausing for a moment, he finally gave in. "She lost our baby due to her sickness and meds…," he replied barely audible. "Satisfied?"

Staring at him in shock, her hand slowly pulled away. "No… Oh God, Logan, I'm so sorry…," Ororo said with tears in her eyes. "That's why you were so weird during the meeting with Charles…"

He shrugged. "Hank said the chances weren't good…"

Shaking her head, she ran a hand through her face. "Jeez, the two of you really have no luck this year, huh?"

Giving a short laugh, he opened the door with one hand. "I'm the last one to tell that life's a bitch, 'Ro!"

"But still…," she sighed. "How is she?"

Looking down, Logan shook his head and shrugged. "Dunno… She hasn't said a word so far…"

If you need help…," she began and he nodded.

"Yeah… Thanks," was all he said, before he went upstairs again. Watching him leaving, she slowly turned around to go back to the kitchen.

"You know?" Hank asked her and she nodded sighing.

"They really have one lucky year…," Moira cursed and put her glass down.

"Just what I just said…," Ororo nodded and walked towards the backdoor. "Well, TJ lost her necklace while playing on the outside. I promised her to find it, so…I'm somewhere on the outside if someone needs me," she said and left the two mutants alone.

Looking at Moira from aside, Hank suddenly became very nervous, when his hand reached into the pocket of his jacket. "Ehm, Moira?"

"Yes?" she asked and turned towards him with a smile on her lips.

"I know Christmas is in a bit more than three weeks, but… Well,…I wanted to give you this," he said and handed her a blue envelope, seeing that she blushed slightly.

"Thank you," she smiled and looked at it. "What's in it?"

Smiling, Hank shrugged. "Open it…"

Doing so impatiently, Moira suddenly shrieked and stared at the contents, while her mouth was covered with her hand. "Oh, Hank, this is wonderful! I always wanted to see it…," she gasped and looked at him. "How did you… Logan, right?" she asked knowingly and he nodded.

"Yes…"

Being completely happy, while her heart was racing, she smiled even wider and embraced him. "Thank you so, so much, Hank!" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek; not seeing him blushing due to his fur. "I hope you'll join me that day?"

Nodding, he bowed slightly. "It would be my pleasure, Moira!"

* * *

On the outside, it was already getting dark, when Ororo still looked for her daughter's necklace. By now, she was walking along the entrance of the wood while her feet kept on pushing snow aside in hope to find the object somewhere. Sighing in frustration, she paused for a moment to look at her watch; realizing that it was almost time for dinner, when she was suddenly grabbed from behind roughly. Struggling, her shriek was muffled by a large hand and she heard a low growl behind her. Panting in fear, her heart was in her mouth when she realized that her powers didn't work because of whatever reason. Fighting and desperately trying to get free, her eyes widened when she was pulled into the wood, just to be thrown against a tree in the next second. Dazed, Ororo shook her head and slowly looked up, just to widen her eyes. "You still owe me a scream…," her opposite growled and the woman quickly raised her hand to summon lighting. Hearing a laugh, her eyes realized for the first time that her adversary was wearing the same uniform Logan had under Apocalypse influence. Her powers wouldn't work… Beginning to quiver in fear, she quickly got up and tried to get out of the wood in hope that one of her friends would see her. Just as she'd made the first step, Sabretooth leapt at her from behind and grabbed her throat firmly, choking her while a sadistic grin appeared on his face; showing his sharp fangs. With an easy movement, she crashed against another tree again, but didn't fall this time. Instead, she only saw a shadow moving when he began to hit her until her blood dripped into the snow. Narrowing her eyes, Ororo landed a punch and kick, which only made him smile wider. Growling, Sabretooth sent her to the ground with one blow and pinned her to it with one arm, holding her wrist and neck in an iron grip. Quickly, he'd pulled her up again and smashed her against the tree first, just to hit her with his fist into the face; seeing how blood left her nose and lip, which only made him chuckle in amusement. He watched for a moment how the woman kneeled dazed on the ground, her head lowered, while she fought against the upcoming blackness, which was caused by his heavy punches. "Let's see how strong you really are," he growled into her ear and extracted his claws with a devilish grin. 

Ororo screamed aloud in pain when he slashed at her and left a deep wound on her left arm. Turning, she looked at him quivering while tears ran down her face. She had to get away from him, to reach the garden again so that she could call for help… But every time she made a move, he quickly blocked her way and looked at her with his pitch-black predator eyes. Never before had she felt so helpless in a fight. Her mind desperately tried to recall what Logan had taught them in his lessons. Too slow, she noticed his approaching fist that knocked her to the ground with a loud groan. Shaking her head, she rolled onto her belly to get up again, when he suddenly grabbed her wrists and pinned them to her back. Ororo gritted her teeth and tensed her muscles to the maximum but her strength was no match to his murderous one. Whimpering first in fear, she screamed aloud when he used his claws to slash at her backside; leaving a deep wound from her neck to her waist while her blood reddened the snow. Closing her eyes, she felt him moving on top of her when her heart gained speed all of a sudden and her eyes widened. Terribly scared she felt his arousal pressing against her from behind and heard another low chuckle. His heightened senses told him that she had taken notice of it. Fighting again, her mind cried out for help in hope she could reach Jean or Charles with it, when he made short work of her clothes. Unable to do anything else but uttering a loud scream, her head was jerked back. Disgusted, Ororo closed her eyes when Sabretooth licked on her neck and growled deep in his throat. "So sweet…," he purred and bit as hard as he could into it; ignoring her loud painful yelp.

"No! Please, no…," she begged crying and struggled again against his iron grip while he could only chuckle.

"You'll scream for me… Not only once…," he grunted and grabbed her hip hard with one hand; burying his sharp nails into her flesh. Satisfied, he watched how blood left the wounds while the woman only sobbed aloud. He enjoyed watching her like this. All helpless and at his mercy. Years ago, when he'd fought for Magneto against the X-Men in the garden, he had caught her off guard, too, but unfortunately, he'd been disturbed… This time, he knew, no one could stop him from what he wanted to do for years…

Crying in despair and fear, Ororo felt how his grip tightened on her wrist, which was still pinned on her back. Hearing a chuckle from him, she cried out in pain when he broke it with one swift move. Baring his fangs and panting, Sabretooth bent over her from behind, while she quivered heavily and kept on begging him to let her go. Of course he understood what she said under her heavy sobs, but he just didn't care. Pushing her arm up until she arched her back, he tightened his grip once more; making it impossible for her to move an inch with his arms and his heavy weight that crashed her to the ground. Hearing how he worked on his pants, Ororo's eyes widened and she screamed for help, just to hear him chuckle again. "No one will hear you this time…," he growled into her right ear and sent shivers down her spine. "Not even the runt…" He licked on her neck again, seeing that blood still dripped from his bite mark. "You're mine…"

Feeling how his skin touched hers, she let out a terrified shriek. "Please, don't!" Ororo cried in a whisper and sobbed even heavier. "I'm pregnant…" She lowered her head crying. "Please no…"

Sabretooth bared his fangs and made one rough and quick move which made her cry out in aloud. Bending forward to bury her underneath him, his heavy breath stroked her ear. "Think I don't know that, bitch?" he growled and began to move…

**Okay, I'll leave it here. Actually I wanted to type the rest, too, but…a cliffie is nice, isn't it? ; ) I hurry up with typing the next chapter, I promise! ; ) **

**Thanks to all reviewers again!!! And keep in mind: Number 200 can wish for something!! So, please review!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note:** The scene at the beginning refers again to **Wolverine: Origins**! It's my interpretation of Logan's past!! So, don't get confused!!!

Oh, and I totally forgot: Chapter 24 reached the amount of words of Changes. : ) And the amount of reviews: ) Thank you so, so much, guys!!!! You're all my heroes: )

**Changes Sequel – I.** **Darkness Part 25**

Moving, while Ororo whimpered aloud in pain, Sabretooth's senses were completely focused on the woman underneath him. His large hands tightened the iron grip on her hip and buried his sharp nails even deeper into it; causing more blood to drip into the snow. About to bend forward a bit, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and torn away. Roaring aloud in anger, he looked at the claws which were buried deep in his abdomen, before he realized who was standing in front of him and had disturbed him.

"Can't ya just stay dead, bub?" Logan growled in a low voice and turned his head when he heard Ororo sobbing in relief. "Run!" he yelled, but noticed that she didn't move an inch. "Damn it, 'Ro, run!"

"I can't…I can't move my leg," she sobbed and tried to cover herself with the remains of her clothes, while she directly looked into Sabretooth's grinning face as Logan turned around again.

"What's wrong, Jamie?" the taller man growled. "Disturbing an old fella while he's fun?"

"You gonna have fun now!" Roaring aloud when Wolverine took over, he pulled his claws out of his opposite and went into a deep crouch; ready to attack and protect the still crying woman behind him.

Chuckling, Sabretooth looked at Wolverine's claws. "Got somethin' for ya," he grunted and extracted 4 claws on each hand. "Nice, eh? Let's see how long you'll make it without a working healing factor, runt!" With a loud primal roar, he leapt at his opposite, while Wolverine jumped, too, to meet his adversary in midair…

* * *

Upstairs, Jean just left the bathroom when Lily's terrified scream sent shivers down her spine. As fast as she could, the redhead ran over to the twin's room and opened the door in a rush to find her daughter kneeling on the ground with a frightened look on her face. "Honey, what's wrong?" Jean asked her panicky and kneeled down next to her quivering daughter. Looking at the child, this one only stared back with widened, terrified eyes and began to pant heavily. "Lily?" the redhead tried again and cupped her face to make her daughter look at her. "What's wrong?"

Finally realizing that her mother was next to her, the girl clung to her and began to sob aloud. "He hurts daddy…," she cried and made Jean frown in confusion, while she pulled the quivering child close.

"Who?" Jean asked calmly and began to stroke through the dark silky hair soothingly. "Honey, daddy's fine. He's downstairs and brings the tray back to the kitchen…"

"No!" Lily said and looked up while she shook her head; sending more hot tears down her already wet cheeks. "He will hurt him…"

Concentrating, Jean let her powers reach out to the others and tried to find any sign that something had happened or was wrong. But there was none… Still, she suddenly felt how her inner alarm was activated. "It's okay, honey…," she said absently and pulled the child close again, while she felt worried. "Calm down, everything's fine…"

Clinging to her mother once more, Lily buried her face on her opposite's neck. "Don't let him hurt daddy, mommy…," she sobbed and tightened her grip. "Please…"

* * *

Terrified, Ororo watched with widened eyes how both mutants fought against each other in a merciless and brutal fight, which only had one aim: kill the adversary or die trying it. Quivering in fear, she backed off against the next tree and pulled her legs as close as possible; unable to take her eyes away from the brawl. She caught the sight of her hand and raised her head up to fix her eyes on the dark evening sky. She needed to try it again, she needed to help him… Concentrating, Ororo tried to summon a thunderstorm, her eyes fixed on Sabretooth, who slashed again at the growling Wolverine, while this one ducked and left a wound on his opposite's left leg. But nothing happened. Cursing, she gritted her teeth and watched how Sabretooth's wounds healed quickly due to his uniform, while Logan's were still visible. She knew he needed help. With their adversary's uniform blocking his powers, he was clearly the loser. By now she was so cold that she didn't even feel the pain she was in. The only thing Ororo was completely aware of was that they needed help and that her leg was numb. She still couldn't move it an inch…

"I've always been better, runt!" Sabretooth hissed and took hold of his enemy's right arm.

"You've always been a fool!" Wolverine growled back and gritted his teeth when sharp nails tore his skin open. Being in a complete berserker mode, he didn't feel the pain. All his mind told him was protect the woman and kill him…

"Really?" his opposite chuckled low. "Who's denying what he is,…Jamie? Father would be disappointed… He should have killed ya, too, back then!"

Snorting, Wolverine slashed his claws at Sabretooth's face, but this one quickly evaded the attack. "Jeez, I really fucked up the straw in your head, eh?" **(Changes Chapter 39!)**

Chuckling again in amusement, Sabretooth shook his head. "The only one who's fucked up is you, brother!" Roaring in fury, Wolverine attacked him again, noticing the quick move his adversary made too late.

"No!" Ororo shrieked and covered her mouth with both hands when she saw the amount of blood that splattered the snow. Slowly, Wolverine got up again, holding his waist with one hand while the other slashed at the grinning Sabretooth. Missing him, this one grabbed his arch nemesis's neck while the other took hold on one arm. Growling at the roaring Wolverine, he turned him quickly around, so that this one's back was facing him. With a grip that was like pure iron, Sabretooth held the furious Wolverine immobile against his body and chuckled low; his black eyes meeting the terrified blue one's of Ororo. Grinning devilishly, he began to push against his nemesis's shoulder and joints; hearing a satisfying crack when the shoulder went out of its socket.

"Your powers are useless, Jamie," he growled into Wolverine's ear. "I'll gut ya open and watch ya bleedin' ta death while I screw that bitch over there!"

"I'll kill ya!" Feeling another fit of rage rolling over him like a destructive wave, Wolverine roared aloud, just to yelp in pain in the next second.

While he'd still held him immobile to his body, Sabretooth had extracted one set of claws right at Logan's back. His dark eyes watched in deep satisfaction how the blood of his nemesis soaked through his clothes and he switched his murderous gaze to the woman at the tree. Grinning, he bared his sharp fangs at her; roaring in pain all of a sudden, since Wolverine had buried the claws of his free hand into his waist and turned them around. Growling in fury, he tightened the grip, which would have smashed the bones of a normal human being by now, and pulled him closer. "My turn!" he hissed and let go of Wolverine, just to leap at him quickly. His claws went through Wolverine's back and reappeared on the front. The impact sent more blood into the snow, which already gave the impression that a large animal must have been killed in that place. Baring his fangs, Sabretooth held his arms steady, making it impossible for the roaring Wolverine to drop to his knees, since the adamantium blades of his adversary were like hooks in his body. From far away he heard Ororo screaming in terror and he could only guess how bad it must look for her to see him like this. Still, he would rather rot in hell than giving in to his enemy. He knew what would happen if he lost this fight… In the meanwhile, Sabretooth had switched his predator gaze to the crying Ororo again, whose eyes were fixed on the blood that left her friend's body constantly. "You're the next, bitch!" he growled and grinned suddenly, while she widened her eyes; knowing what he would do. With one swift move of his hands, Sabretooth moved his arms upwards; cutting his way through Wolverine's upper body, just to throw him away like a dead doll afterwards. He could count on nature to do its job…

His ears still roared from the terrified scream the woman had let out as she'd seen his actions. Sabretooth chuckled once more and came slowly closer while Logan's blood dripped from his fur and claws; enjoying the power he had and what this did to her. His nose caught the fear she felt and it only aroused him more. "Where did we stop, hm?" he asked her in a low voice, watching in satisfaction how she pressed herself against the tree and tried once more to summon her powers. "Oh right…" Jumping, he'd thrown her to the ground before Ororo could react and pinned her to it. Desperately trying to get free, she began to fight against him when Sabretooth roughly parted her legs with his knee. Closing her eyes firmly, she began to cry aloud; waiting for the pain to rush over her again as someone suddenly slammed into her torturer. Looking up, she saw how Sabretooth landed on the ground, but got up quickly again, while a heavily panting and bleeding Wolverine positioned himself on his knees in front of her. Realizing in what condition he was, Ororo's eyes filled with new tears again. "Logan…," she said in barely more than a whisper and was about to reach out to him, when he began to growl at his adversary full of hate.

Sabretooth in the contrary roared in fury, but had also taken notice of his enemy's state. Extracting his claws again he leapt at the smaller man and sent him crashing into the cold snow once more. While Wolverine managed to ram both set of claws into his opposite's abdomen and turned the blades within it to cause as much damage as possible, Sabretooth did the same with one fist while he placed the other right under Logan's jaw; just as this one had done with him back then and had nearly killed him. Instantly, Wolverine realized the danger he was in and froze. "You wanna know how long it takes until a stabbed brain heals?" Sabretooth asked the panting mutant underneath him. "What kind of damage it does?"

"Even to someone like ya who's dead from the neck up?" Wolverine spat and bared his teeth.

Sabretooth chuckled and brought his fist closer. "You'll see… I only have ta thank ya for one thin', runt. Thanks ta ya I remember everythin'!" he growled and grinned afterwards. "And while you're either dead or healing, I'll comfort your little bitch next… Is she as sweet as her?" Roaring in fury, Wolverine wanted to wipe that grin out of his opposite's face, as this one suddenly turned the claws in his abdomen until he had to retract his own.

"No, stop it!" Ororo screamed and couldn't look at it anymore. "You're killing him!"

"Oh really?" Sabretooth asked ironically. Grinning at her, he turned the set of claws quickly into the other direction and chuckled when Wolverine yelped in pain. "That was my plan…"

"No!" Shaking her head, while hot tears ran down her face, Ororo closed her eyes briefly. "Stop hurting him, you bastard!" she yelled at him under tears and pulled all her strength together to start an attack, but as soon as she moved, he pushed her back against the tree. "I said stop it! You want me, so leave him alone!"

"How cute!" he chuckled and turned towards the panting Wolverine again who was still pinned immobile to the ground. "Let's see how much damage your brain can take, shall we, Jamie?" he purred.

"Fuck you!" Wolverine spat in an already dazed state and had trouble to see.

Hearing the _snikt_ of Sabretooth's claws that were still under his adversary's jaw, Ororo let out a loud terrified scream when the taller mutant was suddenly sent backwards through the wood. Not caring about who was responsible for it, Ororo's eyes were fixed on her friend, who laid like dead in the snow. "Logan!" she yelled aloud and crawled her way to him. "No, please wake up! Don't do this….," she cried and turned her head to see Hank, Jean, Peter and Bobby approaching. With her heart in her mouth, she ignored her trouble to fill her lungs with fresh air and looked at them. "Hurry!"

Stopping right next to her, Hank gave her a shocked look. "Are you…," he began but was cut off by the panic-stricken woman on the ground.

"He's dying! Help him!" Ororo sobbed aloud and closed her eyes tightly to collapse into the snow crying. "Please, help him…"

In the meanwhile, Jean, who had stopped briefly to concentrate her full power on Sabretooth and had made sure that he was gone, arrived, too, and dropped to her knees next to Logan. "No…," she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

After checking on his friend's pulse, Hank looked up. "Peter help me! Quickly!" he ordered and together they lift Logan's limb body up. "To the infirmary," he added and Peter nodded, while Bobby could only stare at the scenery, which directly seemed to be taken from a horror movie. Never before in his life had he seen so much blood… "Bobby, get Moira, quickly! Jean, I'll need you, too!" Realizing that the woman was in her own world and could only stare at her husband in shock, he cleared his throat. "Jean!" Hank said louder and made the woman startle. "Help Ororo inside, treat her wound and help us with the surgery! We have to hurry!"

Only able to nod while she hadn't understood one word, Jean helped the still heavily crying Ororo up from the ground and followed the men to the inside…

* * *

Waiting for a few hours now, Ororo laid silently crying in a bed in the infirmary. She'd pulled her legs close right after Jean had left to help with the surgery and since then she was staring at the floor with empty eyes, mumbling a prayer she'd learned from Kurt. She couldn't even express in words what was going on in her head. She was afraid. More than that… She'd never forgive herself if he wouldn't make it… Pulling the sheet closer, she looked up when the door was suddenly opened and Moira came in. Ororo watched the woman closely. She saw her tensed face and her eyes immediately widened. "No…," the woman began to sob, when Moira quickly rushed to her side.

"Hey…," she said and laid one hand on her shoulder. "He'd not dead…"

"What?" Ororo asked her with a complete blank expression on her face. She'd understood that the woman had talked to her, but she'd no idea what she'd said.

Sighing, Moira sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand. "But he's far from being out of the wood, yet."

"How bad is it?" Ororo asked her, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"It was a difficult operation," the other woman said and crossed her arms. "That bastard has caused some serious internal injuries. And he lost lots of blood. Not only during the fight, also during the surgery…"

Staring at the spot on the ground again, Ororo pulled her legs even closer. "Is he…"

"…healing?" Moira asked and shook her head. "No…"

"This is my fault…," the other woman suddenly began to sob aloud and buried her face in the pillow, while Moira turned to her in shock.

"What makes you even think that?"

"I should have paid more attention…If it wasn't for me, Logan wouldn't be dying now…"

"He won't die, you hear me!" her opposite replied and made her look up. „And if he hadn't intervened, you would be dead now, girl! So don't even dare to give up on him! It could have happened to anyone of us! Hell, Hank and I didn't even know what was wrong when he suddenly jumped off his stool and ran outside and then Jean came into the kitchen and was pale as a ghost…," she said, but also in her eyes tears became visible. "But he won't die…"

Looking at Moira for a while, Ororo looked down again. "But if he dies…then only because he had to protect me. Because I am so damn weak…"

Running a hand through her face, Moira straightened her clothes and hair before she turned fully towards her. "I need to examine you. We need to know how badly he injured you…"

Shaking her head, Ororo still stared down. "I'm fine…"

"You're covered in bandages, Jean had to stitch you up, your leg was dislocated and your right wrist is broken, girl!" Moira tried to talk some sense into her friend. "That bastard raped you, so you're _not_ fine!"

Still crying silently, Ororo swallowed. "He didn't rape me… Logan intervened…"

Sighing in frustration, the woman with the long brown hair briefly looked away. "Ororo, you were bleeding. That's what Jean said…" She watched how her opposite ran a hand through her bruised face. "How far did he go? I need to know, Ororo, I'm sorry!"

Wrapping her arms around herself, the weather goddess closed her eyes tightly. "He…he penetrated into me and thrust two or three times…," she finally said barely audible and opened her eyes quickly again when she saw his face in her mind.

Nodding, Moira laid a hand in her shoulder. "Then I have to check if you have internal injuries," she said softly and met the other woman's gaze briefly.

"Only make sure my baby's fine…"

Pulling her hand away slowly, Moira looked at her in shock. "You are pregnant then?"

Ororo nodded. "I made a test in the morning…"

"Come on, lay down, but be carefully with your back!" Helping the groaning woman, who grimaced in pain when the deep and long cut on her back began to burn heavily after her back touched the bed, Moira sat down on a stool and pulled a tray with medical equipment closer. "I'll be careful, okay?" Beginning with her work, she carefully looked for any internal injuries, while Ororo had her eyes fixed on the ceiling. Tears were still running down her cheeks and she winced when she felt something cold at her lower abdomen. "There's a small crack which had probably caused the blood, but the wound is closed by now. Does it hurt?" Moira asked and looked up, but Ororo shook her head. Searching her carefully she put the equipment aside. "Any other pain in your lower abdomen?" she asked, but received only another shake of Ororo's head. "Okay, but if this changes or you bleed then I need to know it immediately! Now let's check on the baby…" She carefully pulled the other woman's shirt up, taking care not to touch the bandages and turned to the ultrasound scanner. Working on it, Moira narrowed her eyes to look at the screen more closely. "I can't see any injuries at your uterus, the amniotic sac is intact, too, from what I can see… And the foetus is developing fine… I'm not mistaken that you noticed it late, huh? When was your last period?"

"I was on the pill…," Ororo replied barely audible.

"Didn't you say you were late at the party?"

"I wanted to have a break from it, but I didn't get my period…"

Moira nodded and looked at the screen again. "Have you forgotten to take the pill somewhere in between?"

"Yeah…"

"Didn't you have morning sickness or felt dizzy and tired sometimes?" she asked her, but Ororo shook her head.

"You should know by now that I'm nearly always tired since TJ was born," Ororo gave back. "I only threw up for a week or something. And not regularly, so I thought it was an upset stomach, since Jean got sick shortly afterwards…"

"Hm…," Moira said and carefully wiped the gel off her belly. "From the way it looks I'd say mid to end of fourth month already…"

Turning her head to give her a frightened look, Ororo bit her bruised lip. "But it's fine?" she asked and Moira nodded.

"Yes. Development is normal, the heartbeat, too. But due to the circumstances, I'd like to check on you again tomorrow and then once a week for the next two months. Afterwards…well, you know the procedure." Smiling at her, she pulled the shirt down, when Ororo grabbed her arm.

"I want to see Logan…"

"You should sleep," her opposite replied and gave her a worried look.

"No, I want to see him… I need to see him…," Ororo said and gave her a pleading look.

Sighing, Moira finally nodded. "Okay… Come on, I'll help you!"

* * *

Entering the intensive care unit while Moira went upstairs to speak with Charles, Ororo immediately had to gasp and tears gathered in her eyes when she saw Logan on the bed. "Oh God…," she said in a voice that was barely more than a whisper. She'd seen him in worse conditions before but never before had he been covered with so many bandages. She came slowly closer and sat down next to Jean, who was sitting next to him and held his hand; her eyes fixed on her husband worriedly. Ororo's eyes switched towards the monitor that displayed his weak beating heart and she turned her head towards Jean. "How is he?"

Looking at her friend briefly, the redhead shrugged. "Weak…," she replied and looked at Logan again. "He lost lots of blood and had serious internal injuries. I was able to fix most of them with my powers, but…"

"…he's not healing, right?" the weather goddess ended her friend's thought and saw her shaking her head. "God, Jean, I'm so sorry… This is only my fault…," she said and buried her face in her hands crying.

"It's not!" Jean gave back and looked at her closely.

"Of course it is… He protected me. If he hadn't…"

"…then Sabretooth would have killed you," the redhead finished harshly.

Sobbing, Ororo looked up and hugged her. "I'm so sorry…," she cried and buried her face on her friend's shoulder, while this one only nodded and looked at Logan again; still holding his hand in hers when the door behind them suddenly opened…

* * *

Upstairs, Moira sat opposite Charles in his office and stared at the ground. She still couldn't believe what had happened and her thoughts kept on drifting back to the question if it could have been prevented. "This is horrible, Charles. We need the new security system soon…," she said and he only nodded. "I don't even dare to imagine what else could have happened…"

"I know, Moira. I know," Charles replied and supported himself with his elbows on his desk, while his hands were folded in front of his face. Both of them looked up when the door was opened. "How is he?" he asked Hank as this one entered.

"Unchanged," Hank replied dryly and sat down next to Moira on one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Logan's still not healing, but at least the bleeding has stopped by now."

"If Jean hadn't managed to fix his internal injuries with her powers…," Moira began and shook her head, while Hank nodded.

"He'd be dead now…," he finished. "I'm still not able to understand how Sabretooth was able to avoid the old security system. There should have been at least an alarm…"

Sighing, Charles let his hands sink. "And I still don't know what exactly had happened at all," he said and looked to and fro between them. "So, if one of you would be so kind to explain it to me, please?"

Exchanging a short glance with Hank, who only nodded, Moira shifted her position on the chair. "Hank and I were in the kitchen when Logan came down to bring the try back, which he'd used before to bring Jean something to eat," she began.

"He sat down for a minute to drink a beer and we talked about…," Hank went on and stopped briefly, not knowing if he should tell Charles about the subject their conversation had been about. "…well, we talked about if…"

Realizing that the mutant tried to ignore the real topic, Charles nodded. "Hank, I know about their loss," he said sadly and looked down. "I felt Jean's sorrow and Logan's stress…"

Understanding, Hank nodded briefly before he went on. "Well, we talked for quiet some time. He sipped on his beer and suddenly froze."

"We asked him if something was wrong, but Logan was out of the back door in the next second. We went outside and looked for him, but he was nowhere to be seen," Moira explained and looked at Hank again.

"So we went inside again as Jean suddenly appeared a few minutes later and told us to get some X-Men together. The only ones I could find were Peter and Bobby," the blue mutant said and the Professor nodded before he turned his gaze to Moira again.

"Jean told me to prepare the infirmary, but before I could ask why, she and the others were already gone," the woman went on.

"She told us they were in the wood and she'd have to attack from farther away, so we should go ahead. The next thing I know is that we heard Ororo screaming and how a wave hit us from behind. I saw how someone flew backwards through the trees, when Peter gasped next to me. It was then that I took notice of Ororo. I hadn't seen Logan first, when she began to yell at is to hurry and to help him," Hank said and sighed before he ran a hand though his face. "You should have seen the place, Charles. It looked like a massacre…"

Thinking about what he'd heard, the Professor remained silent for a while. "How is Ororo?" he asked and looked at Moira.

"Thank God she hasn't serious internal injuries. But due to the deep wound on her back, she will definitely be left with a scar," the woman explained and pulled a face in disgust of what had happened to her friends. "Of course her mental condition is a complete different topic… I can't tell how she really feels, but she blames herself for Logan's condition…"

Nodding, Charles leant back in his wheelchair. "I already gave Scott and Kurt a call. I didn't tell them what had happened, yet, but I told them to come back immediately. They should arrive soon…"

"I will talk to Kurt then," Moira suggested and saw how his opposite nodded thankfully.

"Since I'm convinced that Jean would like to stay with Logan, I will watch over the children later," Hank said and looked at Charles. "So, if you need my help, I'm upstairs in the West Wing."

"I will help you," the woman suddenly said and returned to smile she was given, before she turned to the Professor again. "Charles' there's only one more thing…"

"Yes, Moira?"

"When Jean told me that Lily warned her about Logan being in danger… Well, I remembered something…"

Frowning, Charles bent forward again and gave the woman a curious look. "And what?"

Noticing that also Hank was looking at her and paid fullest attention, she blushed slightly. "Back then when Magneto attacked us we hid in the hiding place in the basement complex… Well, the twins were three months old then and I remembered that Logan only woke up at night because Jack began to cry. If the boy hadn't woken him up, Logan would have never went down to the kitchen and would have never taken notice of the Brotherhood in the garden…," she explained and made Hank frown while he crossed his arms.

"But…isn't that only a coincidence? I mean, Logan told me about it after I asked him how it was possible that he took notice of the attack, but…"

Hearing it, Moira turned towards him and gave him a serious look; one which told him immediately that she was ready for a debate. "When Scott brought Logan to me and his heart stopped beating, Lily began to cry. She stopped exactly at the same time his heart began to beat again, Hank. And now she warned Jean… That's not a simple coincidence!"

Thinking about it, Charles finally nodded. "Lily also warned us when Logan was about to leave for the mission to Mexico. And the plane crashed only few hours later… Jean told me that the girl had the same dream she had about the accident."

Furrowing his brows while his mind was working, Hank rubbed his chin with one hand. "Does that mean…that the twins share a connection with Logan?"

Deeply in thought, the Professor leant back. "It could be. From what I know the twins inherited mostly the Wolverine part of their parents so far… It…it might be possible that they share some kind of connection with each other," he said while his opposites listened carefully. "The question only is if it only affects Logan and the twins or if it also works with Jean and Rachel. As far as I know Logan and Jean already share a strong mental link, so it could be possible that they can also feel if something is wrong with their children…"

"We also need to find out why Sabretooth was wearing this uniform, why it affects our powers so much and what he wanted," Hank said. "We need to be prepared the next time. If he can nearly kill Logan…he could kill us all…"

Moira nodded. "Especially since we don't know if it's Apocalypse again or if Sinister builds an army and is in possession of the technology of the uniforms…"

Agreeing with them, Charles nodded. "It would be devastating to have to fight against them without being able to use our powers. Especially when the powers of our adversaries are maximized due to wearing the uniform."

Hank suddenly looked up. "Do we still have the uniform Logan wore?"

"Yes, it's in the basement," Moira replied and frowned. "Why?"

"Maybe we can give it to Forge? He also invented our uniforms. If he could find out about the technology of Apocalypse's or Sinister's uniforms, we might be able to use it for ours, too…"

"Right!" the woman said and nodded. "The uniforms should work as…similar poles. That means they would rule out their effects."

Looking at Charles, Hank bent forward a bit to explain it. "We would be able to use our powers, while our adversary's powers wouldn't be maximized. That means everything would be normal again. We have our normal powers, so do our enemies, since both uniforms would fight their effects."

Charles nodded in understanding when it suddenly knocked on the door. "Come in, Scott!"

The door opened and Scott entered followed closely by Kurt. Both were clearly worried since the call had surprised them. "What's wrong? Why did you call us back?" Scott asked and stopped in front of the desk. "Did something happen?"

Moira got up and linked arms with Kurt, leading him back to the door. "Kurt…would you follow me, please?" she asked on their way and left with him. Before the door closed behind them, the mutant managed to exchanged one worried look with Scott, before that one turned to the Professor again.

"Did something happen to Storm?" the man asked and looked to and fro between both mutants.

"Scott, sit down, please," Charles said and made an inviting gesture to the empty chair in front of him.

Doing so, the man sighed. "What's wrong, Charles?" he asked clearly frightened by now.

"Ororo was attacked last evening," the Professor said and made his former students slowly lean back in shock.

"Attacked?" he asked and gave Hank, who only nodded, a short glance. "By whom? Is she hurt?"

"She has quiet some injuries, but those will heal…," Charles briefly explained before his face changed. "Sabretooth attacked her in the wood."

"Sabretooth?" Scott asked aloud and bent forward in a rush. "But Logan said he'd stabbed his brain back then. How could he have survived this?"

"His healing factor…," Hank said briefly.

Thinking about what he'd heard so far, Scott lowered his head. "What did he do to her?" he asked through clenched teeth and full of hate. Seeing how Charles and Hank exchanged glances, it hit him immediately. "No…," he said and shook his head in denial. "Not that…"

Laying a hand on his friend's shoulder, Hank squeezed it lightly. "He couldn't finish what he started. Logan intervened…"

"Jesus…," Scott gasped and ran a hand through his face, still not able to believe what he had heard. "Did Logan at least kill him?"

Withdrawing his hand, Hank looked down. "Well…it's rather the other way around…"

Switching his head to the mutant on his right, Scott cocked an eyebrow at him. "Logan's dead?" he asked in shock and gave Charles another look.

"No, thanks to Jean's powers he's not," this one quickly said.

"But he's still in a very critical state," Hank added sadly.

Only able to shake his head, Scott got up, burying his hands in his pockets and walked over to the window; staring at the darkness on the outside. "How did this happen? How could Sabretooth even enter the grounds without anyone taking notice?"

In the meanwhile, Moira had led Kurt to a corner in the corridor. "Moira….what's wrong?" the man demanded to know; fear echoing in his voice since his senses told him that something was wrong.

The woman stopped and heaved a deep breath. She didn't know how to tell him or where to start. "When you were gone… Sabretooth attacked us last evening," she finally said after a while and noticed his shocked look. "To be more precisely…he attacked Ororo…"

"What?" Kurt asked her with widened eyes. "Where's she?"

Moira shrugged. "Either in her room or still with Logan and Jean…" Seeing how he was about to teleport, she quickly grabbed his arm. "Wait! There's something you should know first, Kurt…" she said and gave him a sad look.

* * *

Reaching his room upstairs, Kurt carefully opened the door. Moira had told him what Sabretooth had done to his wife and it made him feel so miserable that he wished he could tear his heart out of his chest. The small lamp on the bedside table was on and illuminated the room a bit. It was then that he saw her laying on the bed, legs pulled close and staring at some spot on the floor. He closed the door behind him and came slowly closer; meeting her gaze when she looked up. Kurt froze on the spot, not knowing what to do or say, when Ororo pulled a face and began to sob aloud. Without thinking twice, he was at her side on the bed and pulled her close, allowing her to cry her eyes out on his shoulder, while he, too, gave in to his pain and had to cry. He slowly rocked her back and fourth until her sobs changed into irregular sniffs. Cupping her bruised face gently, he looked into her sad eyes and lowered his head.

"Don't worry about me," she suddenly said calmly and rested her head on his chest. "I'm more concerned about Logan. That bastard hurt him far more than me…"

"But he…," Kurt began and had to frown, when she sat up a bit.

"He could have done far worse, Kurt," she replied and held her gaze lowered. "The wounds will heal…" Shaking his head about her reaction, he was about to say something when she placed his hand on her abdomen. "Our baby is fine, that's all what counts to me…" Looking into his surprised and shocked face, Ororo smiled slightly before she found some rest in his embrace.

* * *

With his hands still in his pockets, Scott made his way down to the ICU and entered the room. Jean immediately turned around when she heard the door and watched him coming closer. "Hey…," he said and sat down next to her. "How is he?"

She could only shrug and ran a hand through her tired face. "Still unchanged… I don't know why his healing factor doesn't kick in…"

He nodded and looked at Logan first before his eyes scanned over the monitors briefly. "I know it sounds stupid now, but…'Ro can be glad that he took notice of it…"

"I know," the redhead nodded and felt how he squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"He'll be fine," Scott said and gave her a smile. "You know him. Logan's always looks like a mess and pulls through in the end." Nodding, she gave him a weak smile and turned her gaze to her husband again. "Moira wanted me to tell you that she and Hank stay with your children."

"Thanks," Jean said and watched him getting up.

"You'll be okay here?" he asked concerned and she nodded. "If something's wrong, you know where to find us." Giving her a kiss on the forehead he made his way back to his rooms, where he opened the door carefully. He smiled when he noticed who laid in his bed and was deeply asleep. Scott got rid of his clothes and tried to make no noise when he laid down next to her; spooning her from behind. He placed a kiss on her shoulder, when she suddenly made a noise.

"You're back?" Mystique asked half asleep and he nodded.

"Charles called us back because of an emergency," he explained calmly and gave her another kiss. "You're fine?" She only nodded and cuddled up to him already asleep again. When Scott touched her arm, he was slightly confused that she wore a shirt, but didn't want to think about it right now. Yawning, he pulled her close and slowly drifted off to sleep, too…

* * *

Late on the next day, Scott entered Charles office to tell him what Kurt and he had found out in Sinister's laboratory. He sat down in front of Charles's desk and waited for the man to finish the last three papers. Charles put them away and gave his opposite a warm smile. "I'm sorry for making you wait, Scott," he apologized but the man waved off. "What did you find out?"

"Honestly, not much. Sinister does indeed experiments on mutants. We found several cell and cages with mutants in it. Also children," he began to explain. "We didn't free them since we do not know anything about them."

Charles nodded. "It's terrible to hear that a mutant does so horrible things to his own kind…"

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "Anyway. Kurt found some files about some of our students and us. So, obviously we are one of Sinister's targets. I also found this," he said and handed the Professor the paper on which he had copied the things he'd found on the boards. "It looks like a genetic experiment, doesn't it?"

"From what I can tell, yes, but we better ask Moira and Hank or Jean," Charles replied.

"What could _A child is coming. The master will be reborn_ mean?"

"I don't know, Scott," the Professor said and put the paper on his desk. "Maybe that a child will be born and give Apocalypse his full power…or is able to destroy him…"

Thinking about it, Scott sighed. "Well, we stayed hidden and kept the laboratory under surveillance, but nothing happened at all. No one went inside, no one came out. I think if Sinister is active, he is probably somewhere else…"

"Did you find out about other labs of him?"

"Not really. We couldn't access the data on his computer, but we took the hard drive with us so that Mystique can try. The only labs we found out about where three. Maxico, Japan and Alberta, Canada."

"Alberta?" Charles asked surprised. "Maybe Logan knows something. It's his native country… It's only strange that you also mentioned Japan and Mexico…"

Scott smirked sarcastically. "Because it has to do with where Logan went lately?" he asked and Charles nodded. "Then look at what Kurt found," he said and handed him a large file.

Looking at it, the Professor immediately had to frown and took the file into his hands. "Oh my God…," he gasped when he recognized what he held in his hands. "You find it in the lab?"

"Yes," the other man nodded. "Kurt was as shocked as you…" Getting up, he walked over to the window and crossed his arms, while the Professor opened the file; still being shocked about it.

"I thought nothing was left…," he murmured and turned the pages. "But this…it's really everything… Even things which weren't officially known…"

"I did some thinking, Charles," Scott said and met the man's gaze. "Everything we found there, the files, the things on the board, that file….and the weird child-master sentence…," he began and ran a hand through his face. "It's obvious what Sinister is fixated on… So,…is Jean pregnant?"

Sighing, the Professor closed the file and shook his head. "No. She was… Scott, I know what you are thinking about, but I doubt that a child…"

"…a class 5 telepath with a rapid healing factor and also telekinetic abilities could be a threat?" Scott finished the sentence. "I think so, Charles! I was told Sabretooth wore Death's uniform. What else could he have wanted here except taking one of the children or better all with him? Think about what I did with Ray when Malice was controlling me! I wanted to take her to you, but what if she only made me say it because I was interrupted by Storm? Logan's and Jean's children are powerful, but what if they had one with both its parents' powers?"

Thinking about it, Charles leant back. "We already discussed it, Scott! As long as the children stay with us and their parents, nothing can happen."

Slowly, the man came closer. Despite his usual calm outer appearance, he made the Professor shiver due to his threatening look. "But what if the enemy got his hand on them? And what if we fail to get them back, Charles?" Scott only asked and both man looked at each other in silence.

* * *

Later that evening, Jean was upstairs and tucked their children into the blanket. Due to the circumstances, they were allowed to sleep in their parent's bed together, so each child held its favourite animal close, while Miloh laid protectively in front of the bed so that he looked directly at the door. Jean gave each of their children a good-night kiss and remained on the edge of the bed for a while. Up to know the twins and Rachel didn't know what had happened; had only wondered why they hadn't seen their parents the whole day through and why Moira and Hank had woken them in the morning.

"Where's daddy, mommy?" Rachel asked her and pulled her animal closer.

Lily gave her mother only one odd look. "He hurt him, didn't he?" she asked scared and saw how her mother nodded.

Before the girl could pull a face, the redhead quickly took her hand into hers. "He'll be fine, honey! Daddy only needs to rest…"

"What happened?" Jack demanded to know. "Who hurt him?"

Sighing, Jean folded her hands and looked down. "Daddy protected Aunt 'Ro against a bad mutant. He got hurt, but he will be fine."

Noticing her mother's look, Rachel gave her a look. "You're lying…," she said and buried her face in her wolf sobbing.

"I'm not, Ray," Jean gave back and stroked over her daughter's hair soothingly. "You know that daddy's strong. He will be fine after he got enough rest. But he needs me, so I have to stay with him and won't have enough time for you. I'm sorry…" Seeing the depressed and sad looked of their children, she felt a thick lump in her throat coming up. "Moira and Hank will watch over you while I'm gone, okay?"

"Can't we go and see him?" Jack asked her, but she shook her head.

"You can go see him when he feels better, okay?" she asked and waited for them to nod. "Now sleep and behave, will ya?" Getting up, she gave each of them a kiss, before she walked towards the door. "Sleep well!"

"Mommy!" Lily called and made her mother stop. "Tell daddy we love him."

Smiling, the redhead nodded. "I will. Good night!" She closed the door behind her and took the blanket she'd left on the floor. "Will you be alright here?"

"Don't worry about us!" Hank said and shook his head. "You do down to Logan. We will watch over them."

"Thanks," Jean said and walked towards the door. "I'll inform you if there are some changes…"

Moira nodded. "Try to sleep a bit, Jean. You can't stay awake for days…" Seeing how the redhead nodded and left, the woman had to sigh. "Gosh, I hate times like these," she complained and had to yawn. "Sorry!"

"You should sleep, too. You worked the whole day through, Moira," Hank suggested and she nodded; taking one of the blankets Jean had given them into her hand and spread it over herself. "Same goes for you, Hank," she mumbled and yawned again.

"I know. Now sleep," he replied and looked at her in surprise when the woman cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest. Smiling warmly, he reached out to pull her closer.

* * *

For the next days, there weren't any changes at all. While Scott and Mystique tried to break the code of the hard drive, Kurt took care of his wife lovingly, while Moira and Hank either watched over the children or checked on Jean and Logan in between. Charles had contacted Forge in the meanwhile and waited for a call of the man. It was already late when Jean sat next to Logan again, holding his hand, while she kept on falling asleep for a few seconds. By now she felt the exhaustion of the past days very much. She felt constantly tired and had lost weight since she barely ate. Her friends kept on bringing her trays with food, but she hardly ate any since she preferred sleeping for a while. Again, her eyes closed for a few seconds…

"You should sleep…"

Opening them in a rush, she stared at Logan in shock, noticing that he was looking back. "Logan…," Jean gasped and sat up a bit to check on his wounds.

"Hey…," he said tiredly while she looked underneath each bandages; noticing that his wounds had finally healed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him, she reached out and stroked over his hair lovingly, before she couldn't help but sob in relief. "Hey…," Logan made and squeezed her hand a bit that still held his.

"You scared me to death," she cried and heaved a deep breath.

"Isn't that what I always do?" he teased her and was glad when he heard at least a weak laugh from her. "How's 'Ro?"

Sniffing, Jean wiped her tears away and waited until her breath was normal again. "You saved her…"

"And her baby?"

Surprised, she gave him a look. "You knew?" she asked since as far as she knew no one had known about it before.

Logan only nodded weakly. "My senses…"

Shifting her position a bit, Jean looked at the monitors for a moment. "Are you in pain?" she asked worriedly, but he only shrugged. No matter what he would tell her now, she knew that he was in pain after a major healing.

"My head hurts like hell… And I'm tired…," he replied truthfully and closed his eyes again.

Jean smiled weakly and stroked through his hair once more before she placed a kiss on his lips. "You should sleep then. He nearly killed you…"

Snorting in disgust, Logan moved until he was more comfortable. "I should have killed him back then. Next time I will…," he grunted barely audible, when she shook her head.

"No!" the redhead said a bit louder. "'Ro said he wore the same uniform you did under Apocalypse's influence… No one of us has a chance against him without our powers and his being maximized. You've no chance against him without your healing factor, Logan… You'd only get yourself killed…" Seeing how tired he actually was, she heaved a deep sigh. "Sleep! The kids want you back till Christmas…"

Logan opened his eyes a bit. "How long was I gone?" he demanded to know.

"Nearly two weeks," Jean replied and touched his cheek when her eyes became sad again. "If we'd been only less than a second too late…"

Knowing what she was about to say, he nodded. He was completely aware of what would have happened to him if his adversary's claws had stabbed his brain… Especially without his healing factor. "I know…," Logan said calmly and stroked over her hand. Feeling how oblivion caught up with him, he slowly drifted off into sleep when she kissed him. "Sleep…," he mumbled and tried to pull her closer, but was already too far gone to be able to pull her down for real. Jean got rid off her shoes and pulled the blanket aside, before she cuddled up to him closely. It didn't take long and he pulled her close in his sleep, causing her to drift off soon, too…

**Well, that's it for today. The next Chapter will be a Christmas / New Year special. I already start writing it. I hope I can finish it until Wednesday or Thursday. Thanks again to all reviewers!!! Also to sammy-girl and AliasSpyCrazy who helped me through my writers block. ; ) I hope you guys liked that chapter here, too, because it was difficult to write. : ( Well, have a very nice Christmas and see ya soon!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: **Since **Rowena** has posted the 200th review, she had a wish and she wished for one day where everything goes right and some other things which I included. So…here it is. ; ) Hope this is what you'd in mind. ; ) Oh and I hope I got the point right when you said that you wanted Logan to remember something good. Just look at the necklace scene and let me know. ; )

Thanks to **sammy-girl** for those great ideas. I put the Logan-mistletoe scene, the Logan/Jean gift scene and the Wolvie ice sculpture into this chappie here. ; )

I also hope you guys had a great Christmas!!! So, here's my X-Mas/New Year Special. Enjoy! **ALL MENTIONED DATES IN HERE ARE CALCULATED EITHER FROM THE DATE THE MOVIES WERE RELEASED OR FROM COMIC BOOKS!!! SO DON'T GET CONFUSED! I calculated it like this: Changes starts 2006, 4 month after the movie. The sequel starts 2010 and now already plays 2 years. So this chappie here plays 2011/2012!!!**

**Look at the rating for this one! And: **Spoilers for **Ultimate X-Men 76-78 **and **Wolverine Origins!!!** (my interpretation of it!!)

**Changes Sequel – I.** **Darkness Part 26**

It was Christmas time. All corridors and room sin the mansion were decorated while small Christmas trees could be found nearly anywhere; their soft light illuminating the rooms in a comfortable light. Still occupied with putting smiling Santa Clause figures into each room, Jubilee didn't notice how Bobby sneaked up from behind her to pull her close and place a kiss on her neck. "Bobby!" she squealed and turned around in his grip, just to be kissed again. "Stop it!"

"Why?" he asked her confused and had to frown, but still held her in his arms.

Checking their surroundings, she gave him a look. "Someone could see us…"

"And? Is it so embarrassing to be seen with me?" he asked her with a slight trace of anger in his voice.

Noticing it, Jubilee shook her head and played with his shirt. "No…"

"Then what?"

"It's just…" She sighed. "Well, you know them… They go all teasy-teasy again and Wolvie will be on your throat…"

Bobby only rolled his eyes. "Then let them talk. I don't care. I'm sick of hiding and Logan already knows it anyway," he said and pulled her loser again. "Why else do you think is he seizing me up for a coffin every time he sees me, huh?"

She smiled widely when he bent forward again to kiss her. "Ah, I knew it!" someone suddenly cheered and made both startle. Grinning, Kitty came into the room, followed by Peter who also had to grin and carried two plastic bags. "What was it again? _No, we're only good friends? No, I've only fallen asleep in his room?_" Stopping in front of both mutants, she raised her finger at them. "I thought we were friends! That wasn't a nice thing to do!"

"True!" Peter nodded. "How long does it go like this, huh?"

"Guys!" Jubilee said warningly, despite her blushed cheeks and wild pounding heart. "You got it completely wro…"

"For some time," Bobby cut her off and crossed his arms, while the girl looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. Turning to her, he cocked an eyebrow. "What? I said I'M sick of hiding!"

"And I said…"

"Jeez, what's so terrible about letting us know?" Kitty asked her. "Everyone knew it anyway, so what? Now go on kissing, we still have to wrap some stuff." With that she linked arms with her husband and left;: leaving Jubilee pouting and glaring at the man next to her.

"You're mean!"

He sighed and shook his head before he pointed above their heads. "Had to do it!" Looking up she took notice of the mistletoe above them. "So…can I go on now?" Bobby asked smirking and pulled her slowly closer again.

"You can, but you're still mean!" Jubilee gave back but also smiled at him, before he kissed her softly.

Letting go of her after a while, he smirked. "Anything I can do to make up for being so mean?" he teased and she suddenly nodded. "What?"

"I wanna have a Wolvie ice sculpture in the garden!" she smiled and he groaned. "You said…"

"I know, I know!" he quickly replied. "Jeez,…you sure he's only some kind of father figure for you?"

Seeing the look he gave her, she poked him into the stomach. "Every girl loves Wolvie, ya should know that by now! So…do I get my Wolvie?" she asked purring and gave him her best puppy-dog-eyes look that she had learned from Lily and Rachel when they wanted to convince their father.

"Fine…," he finally gave in and had to shake his head when she threw herself at him, cheering aloud. "You really are crazy girl…"

"But you love me…," she gave back and rested her head against his chest.

"Yeah… But I still don't know what has gotten into me…," he joked an receives a slap against his chest.

* * *

Upstairs, Logan had just sat up in bed and stretched his muscles. Yawning, he opened his eyes a bit and froze. Very slowly, in a way that would put slow motion to shame, his right eyebrow began to move upwards. Still with a dropped jaw, the only movement visible of him were his eyes that scanned his bedroom in shock. Faked snow was sprayed on the two windows, which now had Santa Clauses, Snowmen and Reindeers on it, little lamps were fasten around the window frame while he could smell scented candles in his living room and fresh baked cookies downstairs in the kitchen. Groaning, he let himself fall backwards and covered his face with his hands. Due to the stress in the last weeks, he'd hoped that he wouldn't have to go through smiling Santas, happy-sappy songs and scents everywhere, which drove his sensitive nose crazy. He couldn't even understand that he hadn't noticed it…but he knew who was responsible for it. Shaking his head, he pulled the blanket aside and got up to make his way down to the kitchen. One hand ran through his tousled hair, while he briefly thought about putting a shirt on. In the end, he didn't care that he only worse one of his black sweatpants and descended the stairs. 

Inside the kitchen Ororo, Jean and their children were occupied with baking cookies when he entered the room. "Dear Lord," the redhead said and watched him when he gave each of his children a kiss. "My dear husband finally found his way to the living folks… And after 12 hours you still look comatose…"

He only growled playfully when he kissed her neck and Ororo tried to hide her smile when Logan turned around to pour himself some coffee. "Good mornin' to ya, too…," he grunted when Jean gave a laugh.

"Good _morning_?" she asked ad turned to the wall clock behind her. "It's nearly 12, Logan… You didn't even wake up when…"

"…you turned our bedroom into Santa's cavern?" he cut her off with a grunt and leant against the fridge. "Be happy about it!"

"For someone who says that he's light sleeping only…," the redhead smiled. "You looked pretty peaceful to me…"

"Someone's moody, huh?" Ororo asked him smiling.

"Daddy's always moody when he gets up, right, Ray?" Jean asked her daughter and stroked over her hair, while the girl put cut out biscuits onto the baking tray.

"Throw those darn stinky candles away," he growled and sipped on his coffee.

"Why?"

"'Cause I hate'em!"

Ororo put the tray she'd held in her hands into the oven. "They're only candles, Logan. They don't bite and besides they smell nice…"

Cocking an eyebrow at her, he gave a snort while he took some dough into his hands. "Smell nice, huh?" he said cynically and began to model it. "Wanna have my senses?"

"Oh…," she made when she understood what he meant.

"I already told mommy that they stink." Jack said and Lilly nodded. They bent forward a bit to see what their father was doing.

"But I like them…," Jean pouted and put melted chocolate onto some biscuits. "It's Christmas, Logan… It's only for three days."

"I don't care! Put them away or I'll do it," Logan gave back and closed the dishwasher with his hip while he still worked on the dough. "Besides, you're outnumbered. It's the twins and me against ya, so the damn stuff will be kicked out!"

"Woah, calm down!" Ororo quickly intervened.

"I'm calm!" he gave back and put his finished figures onto a tray.

"Besides, Mr. Grumpiness," the weather goddess added. "You and Peter still have to get a large tree for the hall."

Turning around with a cocked eyebrow while his children had to giggle when they saw what he'd done with the dough. "Me? Why me?"

"Well, because…," Jean answered and looked at her best friend for help, but this one only shrugged. "Because…yeah…" Growling, he gave her a warning look. "Come on, you only need to go over to the wood and get a tree."

Shaking his head, Logan finally walked over to the door to shower upstairs. "What's the sense of killing trees for Christmas anyway?"

Ororo couldn't help but give the redhead an amused look. "Is he always like that?"

Reaching another finished tray over to the weather goddess, Jean could only shrug. "Never tell him that he has work to do after he just woke up!" she only said and her opposite nodded, when their children gave them amused looks. "What?" Curiously she went over and looked at the tray that laid in front of the children. On it was an arrow, which pointed at Jean and Ororo, while with a large capital B the words _battle-axe_ was made of dough; accompanied by two weird looking female figures that only needed a whip to give the expression of being tyrants or slave drivers. "Jeez, I really married a kid…," the redhead said and Ororo couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

A bit later, Logan was again in a now clean kitchen and prepared a sandwich when Jubilee suddenly entered. "Wolvie?" she asked and made him turn around. "Rogue's on the phone for ya." She handed him the receiver and went over to the fridge to get a soda out of it. 

"Hey kid," the man greeted his friend on the telephone and clamped the receiver between ears and shoulder, so that he could go on making his sandwich.

"Hi Logan," Rogue said. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. You?"

"Same. Look, we wanted to come over for Christmas and New Year. Ehm…I know it's a short notice, but would you mind getting us from the airport?" she asked carefully and made him chuckle.

"When will ya be here?" he asked and put his food on a plate before he began to tidy up the rest.

"Around 5:15 p.m. your time," she answered. "Is it really okay?"

"'f course. See ya then, kid!"

"Thanks a lot, Logan! Bye!"

"Bye," he said and put the receiver away to turn it back to Jubilee. "What?" Logan asked when he saw her smirk.

"Nothin…," she replied innocently, but still with a grin.

Cocking an eyebrow at her, he crossed his rms. "What?"

"You really have gotten soft on your old days, Wolvie… Can you help me with something, too?"

Smirking, he bit into his sandwich. "No."

Groaning, the younger woman crossed her arms. "Come on, please?"

"With what, kid?"

Smiling, she leant against the counter again. "Can you get these boxes from the attic? I need them for the Christmas tree in the hall…"

"Which tree?" he asked chewing.

"Well, the one I was told you and Peter still have to get…," she replied and heard him groaning. "Thought we would just forget about it, huh? So, someone has lots of work to do today, eh?" Jubilee giggled and nudged him softly. "Or do you wanna help me decorating the tree, too?"

"Forget it, kid!" Logan grunted and put the empty plate away. "So, where are those damn boxes?"

* * *

Moira walked through the corridors of the first floor in hope to find what she was looking for. Her eyes kept on searching while her ears hoped to hear what she wanted to hear. When she walked past the kitchen, she suddenly stopped and went back. "There you are!" 

"Is something wrong?" Jean asked and looked at her worriedly since the woman appeared a bit strange to her.

Stopping in front of both women, Moira heaved a deep breath. "I need your help!" she admitted truthfully and made her opposites look at each other.

"With what?" Ororo asked her and watched how the woman checked the corridor again.

"Is Logan around?"

"Ehm, no… Why?" the redhead asked her and noticed the blushed cheeks for the first time.

"Well, it's…girls stuff," her opposite said and Ororo had to smile knowingly.

"Oh I see!" she cheered. "Let me guess…you don't know what to wear later?"

"And this has of course nothing to do with…Hank?" Jean added smiling.

"No, no!" Moira waved off hastily. "I…it's just that…well, I'm not American, you know. So, I don't know what you guys wear on Christmas…"

Laughing, the redhead put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Moira, come on! There's no need to feel embarrassed!"

"Right! We'll dress you so nicely that Hank can't help but stare," Ororo added. "Promised!"

Blushing even more, the third woman looked down smiling. "Thanks…"

"So, how are things going with him, huh?" the weather goddess asked and sipped on her soda.

"Well," Moira said and sat down on one of the stools, not knowing what to say since there wasn't anything to say, yet.

"Could be better, huh?" Jean finished her thoughts and saw a nod. "When do you go and see the Phantom?"

"Next week," the woman with the long brown hair said. "And I don't have anything to wear for that either…"

Waving off, Ororo put her glass down. "We'll find something! And afterwards Hank will only think about you," she winked. "If he doesn't do it already…"

"You can borrow one of my robes," Jean suggested and looked at the woman to her left. "I think you should wear the black one. At least Logan loves it…"

"Logan _loves_ everything you wear," the weather goddess said and rolled her eyes playfully. "Especially when it's nothing, huh?" Innocently, she sucked on the straw in her glass again.

"'Ro!" Jean said and blushed.

"What?" her best friend laughed. "That's no secret… He always eats you up with his looks when you wear a bikini in summer. And that is nearly nothing!"

"Anyway," the redhead quickly changed the subject. "…if you want we can go upstairs and find a robe for you."

Smiling thankfully, Moira nodded in agreement. "Thank you!"

Getting up, Jean walked over to the dishwasher when her eyes caught something on the outside. "What is Bobby doing there?"

Turning around, Ororo watched the man and shrugged. "Looks like he…well…."

"He makes a Wolvie sculpture for me!" Jubilee suddenly answered their questions from the door and began to give the children advices where to put which figure. "Jack, the Santa looks nicely over there."

Groaning, the boy carried the small sculpture over and placed it on the board. "Here?"

"Perfect!"

"And what about the snowman?" Lily asked her. "And Ray, TJ and Isa still have those angels…"

"We'll find a place! Maybe on your daddy's bedside table…," Jubilee answered and beckoned them to follow her. "Come on!" Leading the way, she left the kitchen, while Jack stopped briefly at the door.

"Daddy way right, mommy!"

"With what, honey?" Jean asked him smiling.

"Girls are battle-axes," he grunted and heard Jubilee calling his name from afar. Growling slightly, he put his hands in his jeans pockets and followed her.

"Yeah, it's unmistakable who his father is…," Ororo nodded. "Has he calmed down by now?"

Opening the door, Jean giggled suddenly when she risked a closer look at Bobby's work. "Not when he sees that one!" Curiously, the women joined her side and went outside on the terrace to have a better look. Close by, Bobby looked at his work and crossed his arms just to shake his head in the next second. He couldn't tell why he did this for her, but well, it was too late to change it. He only had to make sure that Logan wouldn't get his hands on him for the rest of the day… Or better days… "Bobby?" he heard Jean calling from behind and turned around.

"Yeah?" he asked when he saw her grinning.

"Do me a favor, okay?"

Thinking that she would want him to get rid off the sculpture, he shrugged. "I'm sorry, but Jubes…"

"We know," the redhead soothed him. "I'll send an image over, okay?"

Suddenly seeing in front of his eyes what she wanted him to do he had to smirk and turned around to change the sculpture. "Thanks, Bobby!" Jean smiled sweetly and went back inside, while the young man worked on the posture of his sculpture.

* * *

Approximately two hours later, Logan and Peter were occupied with pulling a large tree out of the wood and through the garden. Cursing under their heavy breaths, they suddenly stopped in front of the ice sculpture. "What the…," Logan hissed and let the tree fall to cock an eyebrow at the object in front of them. "Popsickle…," he added shook his head, just to smile in the next second when his eyes caught the sight of the raised fist with the three extended claws. Peter only heard a familiar _snikt _and watched how Logan made short work of Bobby's sculpture. Satisfied he stepped away a bit, retracted his claws and grabbed the tree again; seeing Peter shaking his head. "What?" Logan asked smirking. "Now it's perfect!" 

Together they carried the tree through the complete mansion until they finally reached the hall where the party was supposed to be later. After putting the tree up, they heard two girls screaming aloud.

"Oh, oh…," Peter made since he had immediately recognized the voices.

"If ya don't want to play Mrs Mop for the next few hours," Logan grunted and heard the girls cursing while they came closer. "Then run!" Quickly, they head over to the door just to bump into an outraged Kitty and Jubilee.

"You!" Kitty said and had her hands on her hip while she glared at the two men.

"Hy!" Peter greeted her innocently and had to swallow hard.

"Wolvie…," Jubilee added through clenched teeth, while the man in front of her crossed his arms.

"Yeah, kid?"

"We spent the whole morning with cleaning the corridors. And now look at it!" Kitty exploded and pointed at the mess the men had left.

"Right!" the other woman nodded. "Go and clean the mess up ya have caused!"

Shrugging, Logan put his hands to his hip. "Sorry, no time, kid!"

"Oh, bullshit, Logan!" Kitty nearly shouted. "Take a cloth and clean the corridors. And you, too, Peter!"

Logan only gave Peter a look before he stepped forward and gave the girls his best smile. If he wanted to get out of the situation, since he didn't wanted to play Mrs Mop for the rest of the day, he had to play dirty. So he decided to play the cards of which he knew always worked on women. "I would, darlin'…," he said sweetly and touched Kitty's cheek just to look deep into her eyes. "…but, unfortunately, Rogue's waitin' for me on the airport…So, if you'll excuse me, ladies…" Smiling at them, he winked and quickly left the room, while Kitty and Jubilee still stared at the spot where he'd been standing before. Peter only looked to and fro between them and waited for the tiniest reaction, just to quickly head out of the room, too, as long as it was still safe. Logan, in the meanwhile, had reached the door to his rooms and stopped briefly with the doorknob in his hands. It didn't take long and he heard both girls screaming his name in anger. Smirking satisfied, he chuckled and went upstairs. There, he heard voices out of the bedroom and went over to knock at the door. "Jean?"

"Come in," came the reply from within, so he went inside and cocked an eyebrow at the three woman within the room.

"Chick stuff, eh?" he guessed and went over to the wardrobe.

"Was that Kitty we just heard?" Ororo asked him and he gave her only a look and smirk as an answer. "What did you do again, huh?"

"Again?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

Logan only chuckled and opened the doors in front of him. "I'd never do anything to upset two young ladies, 'Ro!"

Giving a laugh, the weather goddess shook her head. "Of course not!" she mocked and went over to the window to look outside. "Jean!" Ororo gasped suddenly in shock and covered her mouth with one hand. Also Moira was staring at the redhead first and at the ice sculpture next after she's taken a look. "Oh my God…," the weather goddess said and burst out into laughter next. "Logan! Shame on you!"

Only smirking, he pulled dry clothes out of the wardrobe and received a slap on his back from his wife. "You're a pig, Logan!" she scolded playfully, but still had trouble to hide her grin.

Watching him, Moira had to shake her head. "Men are strange, don't you think?" she asked the women, who finally turned away from the window.

"Why? The redhead asked her and went over to the bed again, while Ororo nodded.

"I think she means that everyone has seen him half naked and now he wants to leave the room to change his clothes…," she said and gave Logan a look who was watching them closely. "You can change here, Logan. We promise not to look!"

"Ha, ha," he made and began to change his dirty and soaked clothes while they went on with discussing what Moira could wear later. After he finally wore clean and dry clothes again, Logan put the dirty ones aside and put his leather jacket on. "I go and get Rogue and the Cajun from the airport," he said and gave Jean a kiss. "And by the way…," he added and took a blue robe out of the wardrobe. "Try this one!" He threw it over to Jean, who caught it and looked at him in surprise, while he went outside; leaving a Lady Liberty like grim looking Wolverine ice sculpture behind him in the garden that had the left hand on its hip, while the other was raised as if holding the torch. But instead of a torch there only was one claw extended anymore…the middle one…

Ororo took the robe out of Jean's hands and eyed it from all sides, before she held it in front of Moira; just to cock an eyebrow at her friend next. "Is there something we should know about him?" she demanded to know and watched her friend frowning.

"Why?"

"Well, look at that…," the weather goddess shrugged. "It suits her far better than the ones we picked for her…" Thinking about it, she suddenly recalled something when her eyes caught another robe on the bed. "The black one there that you wore last year to your anniversary… He picked it, didn't he?"

Smiling, Jean nodded and looked at the object. "Yeah. The black one was a gift to my birthday three years ago."

Nodding her appreciation, Moira gave her a smile. "So either he has an even darker secret we don't know about or he really has a knack for what a woman likes…"

* * *

Later the evening everyone who had state at the mansion over the holidays and hadn't returned home was gathered in the great hall to celebrate Christmas together. While the children kept on chasing around laughing, the grown ups mostly stood together and talked. With one hand in his jeans pockets and a beer in the other, Logan stood next to Charles and Hank; still waiting for his wife to finally appear. Even after all those years, he still couldn't understand why woman needed so long to get ready. He smiled at Rogue, who held her daughter tight; obviously being very happy to see her child again, while Remy stood right next to her. One look at Bobby was enough to tell him what the young man thought. Catching three smells, he turned his head towards the entrance, nudging Hank gently. Nodding towards the still closed door, the blue mutant followed his gaze, just to hold his breath when the door finally opened and Jean, followed by Ororo and Moira stepped in. "Shut your mouth, Furball," Logan teased him and put his beer away to walk towards his wife and kiss her tenderly. "Finally here, huh?" Smiling up at him, she wrapped her arms around him after taking a closer look. "What takes you chicks so long each time, can you tell me that?" 

"We have a bit more to do then just shower and put new clothes on, Logan," she replied and smiled at Ororo, who was greeted by her husband and daughter lovingly. "At least you've dressed nicely…"

Growling, playfully, he kissed her neck. "I always dress nicely, darlin'." Looking at the black robe she wore, he smirked. "Followed my advice, huh?" He gave Moira, whose cheeks were more than blushed a look. "Still, you're the most gorgeous here…"

Giving a short laugh, she could only shake her head. "Thanks, honey…" She watched how Hank slowly approached Moira and scratched the back of his head nervously.

Not knowing what to say, he could only smile at her when he caught the sight of Logan, who only cocked an eyebrow at him, just to make a movement with his hand next to encourage him to do something. "Well, ehm…," Hank began and met Moira's eyes. "You look…amazing, Moira."

Blushing even more, she looked down smiling. "Thank you. You don't great, too." Smiling, he offered her his arm to join the Professor again.

Shaking his head, since he had heard everything, Logan turned to Jean again. "Way to go, Furball. You wanna drink something?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Be right back," he replied and kissed her before he went over to a table with several drinks.

Talking with Jubilee, Kittty and Peter, Bobby suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

"Hey, ehm…can we talk?" Rogue asked carefully and he shrugged.

He followed her to a corner next to the tree and crossed his arms. "What is it?"

"Bobby," she began and looked for the right words. "I'm sick of us arguing every time we see each other…"

"Oh really?" he gave back sarcastically.

"Can't we just…act like normal people?" she asked him and saw him shrugging. "Bobby, please. I know I hurt you back then and I am really sorry…"

Snorting, the man gave a short grin and shook his head while he watched his daughter and TJ chasing after Jack. "Hurt me, huh?" he said after a while and gave her a look. "It was nice seeing you sticking your tongue into his mouth while I thought we were happy."

Looking down, Rogue sighed. "I know… But I'm really sorry. I'm not asking you to forgive me," she said and met his gaze. "I only want us to…well, try and speak normally with each other. I still care a lot for you, Bobby, it's just that… Well, I… I felt drawn to him, I couldn't fight it. But I never intended to hurt you, you have to believe me!"

Thinking about her words, he looked away again and let his eyes travel around the room. Seeing how TJ and Isa had finally managed to get their hands on Jack, who desperately tried to get rid off them, he couldn't help but smile. "Must be the genes…," he murmured and made her frown.

"What?"

He nodded towards their daughter hugging the boy, while TJ wanted him for herself. "Poor Jack…" He switched towards his opposite again and looked at her from aside while she smiled about her daughter's actions. Deep in thoughts, he finally sighed. "Okay, let's try it…"

"What?" Rogue asked since she'd been too distracted of the kids' actions.

"Us. Trying to talk normally again."

Smiling happily, she hugged him. "Thank you…"

Letting go of her, he nodded with a weak smile. "So, when do fly back?"

"We'll stay until January 2nd."

"And how's France?" he asked and leant against the wall with his arms crossed.

Rogue shrugged. "It's okay. Kinda cold, though, since we live directly at the ocean, but… Well, it's okay." Her eyes caught the sight of Jubilee, who giggled about Isa's attempt to hold onto Jack. "So, the two of you are an item now?"

Following her gaze, Bobby smiled. "Yeah."

"By the way," the woman suddenly said and pulled him over to the window. "Did you do that sculpture?"

Seeing his ice sculpture in the garden, Bobby's jaw dropped when he noticed that there was only one claw left on the fist. "I didn't do THAT!" he said and shook his head, while Rogue had to giggle. "I made three claws…"

"Then it was Logan's doing," she laughed and looked for her best friend in the room. "Oh, oh…"

"What?" Bobby asked her when she nodded into a direction. Following her gaze, he saw what she meant. Not far away, Logan stood with arms crossed in front of Scott, who had taken the same posture than his opposite and both were glaring at each other. Next to them stood Jean and Mystique, while Hank and Moira slowly approached, too. "That means trouble…," Bobby only muttered and followed Rogue towards the group.

"Come on, Scott, not now," Mystique pleaded and laid a hand on his shoulder, while Jean did the same with Logan. Still, both men weren't listening and kept on staring at each other, when Jubilee suddenly looked up and began to poke into Logan's side.

"Ehm…,Wolvie?"

"What?" he growled and gave her an annoyed look. She only pointed above Scott's and Logan's head innocently and watched how both men followed her finger. Nearly at the same time, both cocked an eyebrow at the object above their heads before they looked at each other; not hearing how Jubilee began to giggle. "Come on, guys…," she cheered smirking and switched her eyes from the mistletoe to the men again. "We're waiting!"

Standing on the same spot like frozen, both mutants suddenly grabbed practically at the same time the first person they got their hands on, pushed this one under the mistletoe and stepped back. Exchanging glances, Moira and Hank first had to realize what had just happened before they looked at the object above them. With widened eyes and dropped chins they stared at their opposite in shock.

"Crap!" Jubilee suddenly cursed when she watched how the man slowly bent forward to place a more or less awkward kiss on the woman's lips. "I'd loved to see that…," she pouted and glared at Logan and Scott when a grin suddenly appeared on her lips. "But look at that… Scott's still blushed!" Giggling, she only felt Jack racing past her when the boy threw himself at his father and quickly gave him a sign to pull him up.

Doing so, Logan cocked an eyebrow at the panting boy. "What's wrong?" Only seeing how he pointed towards TJ and Isa, the man had to chuckle. "What about them?"

"Easy," Jubilee said and crossed her arms. "You son was standing under the mistletoe when Isa and TJ joined his side and I told him that he has to kiss them…" Seeing how Logan cocked an eyebrow at her, she shrugged. "It's tradition, Wolvie! It means bad luck if ya don't do it." Looking at the two pouting girls, she giggled. "And besides… Your fault that your son's so cute."

"Kissing is girl's stuff," the boy suddenly grunted and glared at the woman.

"Well, you'll like it when you get older, sweety."

"Nope," he shook his head and wrapped his arms even firmer around his father's neck. "It's disgusting!"

Chuckling, Logan shook his head. "See it like that… You've two girls at once."

"Eew," Jack made and shuddered.

"You sure that he's your boy?" Jubilee asked him suspiciously when Logan put him down. "You know your daddy likes…"

"Jubes!" Logan growled warningly and gave her a look.

"What?" she sighed and caught the sight of Jean. "Your wife wants something. And besides…it's time for the kids to go to bed anyway!"

Turning to Jean, he watched her coming closer and checked his watch. "Right…"

"Time to go to bed," the redhead said towards her son and waited for his protest, but he only nodded quickly.

"Sorry, girls, got to go," Jack shrugged and ran towards the door; leaving his mother looking at his father in confusion.

"What was that about?" she demanded to know, but he only chuckled and pulled her close to give her a kiss.

"I'll tell ya later," Logan replied and beckoned his daughters to follow them; seeing that TJ clung to her mother crying and that Isa wasn't so happy either. "He only broke his first two hearts today…"

* * *

Far past midnight and after celebrating for a few more hours, the grown ups had finally found their ways to their rooms, too and went to sleep. Laying in bed next to each other, Jean cuddled up to him from aside while he pulled her close and caressed her back with his hand. By now they were awake for another hour and he still didn't feel tired a bit. "What are ya thinkin' about, darlin'?" he asked her, since she obviously couldn't find any sleep either. 

"I don't know…," Jean sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

Chuckling, he cocked an eyebrow at her. "Lost in thoughts and ya don't know what you're actually thinkin' about?" he teased her. "Preatty weird, ain't it?"

Playing with his chest hair lost in thoughts the redhead only shrugged. "Well, I'm still not tired…," she replied. "But I don't want to get up again either…"

"As I said…pretty weird!" Logan gave back smiling before he let his hands wander a bit deeper down her back. "So…any idea what else ya wanna do?"

Moving around, Jean straddled him and bent down to kiss him tenderly. Sitting up into an upright position he pulled her closer; deepening their kiss as their tongues met. "I assume that's your idea?" he teased her huskily and wobbled his head.

Only smiling in return, Jean pulled his head closer and stroked through his hair when he began to caress the side of her neck softly. She threw her head back to give him better access and closed her eyes; enjoying it completely when his hands began to stroke over her back and waist gently. Feeling how shivers ran down her spine, she shuddered slightly and pulled him into another tender kiss, when he began to pull her top over her head just to meet her lips in the next second again. Smiling, Logan concentrated on her fast beating heart, which beat as strongly in her chest as his did. Looking up, he saw her loving look and watched her placing her hands against his chest. He dropped to the mattress again and closed his eyes when this time, Jean began to caress his chest and neck tenderly, while her hands began to work on his pants in the meanwhile. He raised his hip a bit to help her pulling the already too tight fabric away, just to give her a smirk when she finally realized that hers was already gone. Shaking her head smiling, the redhead pulled him into the upright position again and kissed him passionately. Hearing the click when her mind locked the door, she was pulled closer by him when he placed his hands on her small hip again. Jean put her hands on his chest, felt his fast beating heart under her touch and opened her eyes, just to look directly into his dazed and wanting ones. While she looked deep into them she raised her hip and lowered it slowly onto his; hearing him sigh aloud into her neck when he had to close his eyes. Waiting a moment while she held her breath and had her eyes closed, too, she suddenly felt how he wanted her to move. Heavily breathing, Logan looked up at her. Even if it was dark, he noticed her flushed cheeks and dazed eyes and couldn't help put kiss her passionately again. Sighing softly into his mouth, she slowly began to move when he suddenly moaned into hers and broke their kiss to pull her as close as possible…

* * *

Loud cheering and laughter echoed through the mansion on the next day, when the kids jumped out of their beds to ran downstairs to look what Santa Clause had brought them this year. Being awoken by the loud noises, Logan slowly opened his eyes and smiled softly since Jean still rested on top of him. Nevertheless, his smile faded immediately when he realized that he obviously hadn't moved an inch at night and now he could practically feel how one after the next muscle began to hurt. "Jean…," he said softly and pulled the strands out of her face. "Jeannie…" 

"Hm?" she mumbled and clung only more to him when he began to shake her gently. "What?"

"I usually don't mind, darlin', but please get off me," he said and tried to move his feet.

With a snorting protest, she slowly rolled over and clung to her pillow when she suddenly gasped. "Jeez, it's cold," Jean said and sat up a bit to look at him. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah," he only nodded.

"What?" she asked worriedly and sat up completely while he had his eyes closed.

"Thanks to ya I've got pins and needles in my legs…," he grunted and she had to giggle. "You think that's funny? I can't move an inch…"

Using her teke she pulled him into an upright position, hearing his loud protesting groan. "As long as not all parts have fallen asleep," Jean smirked and received a growl from him. Holding him in that position, she moved behind him and began to knead his sore muscles. "Better?"

"No," Logan grunted and cracked his neck. "Next time I sleep on top of ya and then we see how funny that is…"

Giggling, she bit into his earlobe softly. "You didn't complain a few hours ago, honey…"

"Yeah, that was when I could still feel my lower body parts," he growled and finally managed to move his legs. "Kids are already up, huh?"

"So it seems," she smiled and watched him getting up slowly to stretch his muscles. "Everything's working again?" Jean purred and quickly caught the pillow he threw into her direction.

After putting his pants on again, Logan watched her getting up to dress herself. "Sit down again," he said and she had to frown since she actually wanted to go and shower. Doing so in the end, she smiled when he suddenly pulled a small package out of the wardrobe that was hidden between his clothes. Sitting down next to her, he had to chuckle when she pulled her clothes in the wardrobe aside just to send a package flying over to them. "Same thoughts, huh?" he teased her and kissed her lips softly before he handed her the gift and took his into his hands. Watching how she opened hers impatiently he suddenly saw how she froze and began to laugh. "What?" he grunted and cocked an eyebrow at her. "It's self made, darlin'! So what's so funny about it?"

Wiping her tears away, while she still had to giggle, Jean nodded towards the package in his hands. "Open it!" Watching him doing so, she waited for his direction, when he suddenly let out a short laugh. "Same thoughts, huh? I guess our kids helped you with your album, too?"

"Yeah," Logan chuckled and took the photo album into his hands smiling. "Just one thing," he added and gave her a look. "If you used the same pictures I did…"

Giggling, she moved over a bit. "Well, let's check, shall we?" Together they went through the several pages and exchanged loving glances from time to time. "And I was already wondering where that one had gone," Jean said and pointed at one picture of the two of them together at the pool. "My dear Logan, you broke into my lab and stole one of my pictures?" she asked him and he only shrugged smirking.

"Actually, Jack stole the picture and Lily exchanged it while Ray was keeping you busy," Logan replied and pulled her into another kiss. "There's one more…" Looking into the box again, she smiled when she pulled another, smaller package out of it while he watched her. "I found it in my house in Jasmine Falls. I couldn't remember first what it meant," he explained when she looked at the Asian necklace. "I got it from Itsu…"

"What does it mean?" she asked him after giving him a kiss for it and putting it on; still looking at it.

Eying her he took the silver medallion into his hand. "Promise not to laugh?" he wobbled his head.

"I won't laugh, Logan," Jean assured him smiling. "Well, it's kitschy," he warned her. "But in the end I didn't made it…"

taking his hand in hers, she gave him a look. "Stop trying to talk yourself out of it… What does it mean?"

"It's a mamori, a talisman. The silver signs in the golden circle are the shichi fukujin. The seven Gods of luck. The signs on the silver circle mean… You really wanna know?" he asked again just to receive another look from her. "Your choice…" When she looked at the medallion again, he pulled it around to what she thought was the beginning and turned it while talking, so that she knew how to read it. "My spirit is and always will be with you, even when we're not together in person our hearts and minds will always be together no matter what," he finished quickly and was pulled into a kiss by her.

"And on Japanese?"

"Everything?" he asked and she nodded smiling. "Jeez…hope ya have time…"

She giggled. "It's just fascinating to hear you speaking it…"

"Fascinating, huh?" he grunted and looked at the medallion again, telling her on Japanese what it meant. "Satisfied?"

Smiling, she sat down on his lap and kissed him tenderly while he wrapped his arms around her. "It's beautiful. Thanks, Logan. There's one more for you, too, by the way…" Smiling, Jean watched how he opened the package. "I saw it when I went shopping with 'Ro…"

He smirked at her when he looked at the silver lighter with a head of a wolf engraved on it. "Who wanted me to quit smokin' again?" he asked and wobbled his head.

"I never said I wanted you to quit it," she corrected him and wrapped her arms around his neck once more. "I only said not in our rooms!"

Chuckling, Logan kissed her. "Thanks, Jeannie!" he said and pulled her close. "Merry Christmas, darlin'."

"Merry Christmas to you, too," Jean smiled and kissed him again when they heard the children on the outside. "Well, I think we better go downstairs, huh?"

Nodding playfully he put the lighter and two albums on the bedside table and got up; pulling her with him. "Then someone should better get dressed…"

"Look who's talking!"

"Well, then go like that and show off, Red!" he smirked. "At least if ya want to piss me off…"

Watching how he pulled a shirt over his head while she got her bathrobe, Jean followed him downstairs and held his hand. "Piss off?"

"'f course," he grunted and let her to the hall.

Shaking her head Jean leant against his shoulder. "My jealous hubby…"

"Says someone who kills other women with her looks, huh?" Smiling, they entered the hall together and we're immediately greeted by the others.

"Morning!" Ororo smiled and went over to hug both of them. "Merry Christmas! If you look for your children they are somewhere and test their gifts. Oh and TJ is still hurt!"

Chuckling, Logan shook his head. "Blame Jubes for it!"

Smiling, the weather goddess looked at Kurt, who played with TJ and her new doll on the ground. "By the way you were right, Jean! Men really are the true children…"

"Are we, huh?" Logan made and gave his wife a look.

"Well it wasn't us who made small dough letters and mean looking dough-women," the redhead replied and looked up at him while her chin rested on his chest.

"Dragon!" he grunted and gave her a kiss before he let go of her. "I go and check on our kids."

"That one is new," Ororo suddenly said and looked at her opposite's new necklace. "Jeez, how does he always do that?" Jean only shrugged smiling.

* * *

A few days later Ororo and Mystique sat in the kitchen together and waited for Moira to join them. Both were totally excited after their last check up and sipped on their teas, while they waited. "So is Scott already getting nervous?" Ororo asked and had to laugh when Mystique rolled her eyes. "So bad?" 

"I'm only waiting for him to wrap me into cotton wool."

"Well, it's his first child," the other woman shrugged. "I mean yours, too, but well…we're the stronger sex."

Smiling, Mystique nodded. "How true! What does Kurt say?"

"He's happy. But thank God not as scared as he was with TJ. So, I know what you're going through!"

Putting her cup down, the other woman gave her a look. "What did Logan do back then? I mean…he doesn't seem to me like the scared and 'oh you could shatter to pieces when I touch you'-guy."

Giggling, Ororo put her cup down, too. "Jean raised her voice once and he tried hard not to be overprotective. It was kinda funny, though, since being protective is in his nature, but well… We had a lot of fun!"

"I believe that… When are you due?" Mystique asked and waited for her opposite to swallow the tea.

"May and you?"

"March," the former blue mutant replied. "Is there any child whose birthday is between…September and January?"

Thinking about it Ororo shook her head. "No… The twins' birthday is on May 10th, Ray's on February 15th, Isa's on August 31rst and TJ has on June 6th… Jeez you're right…"

Smiling, Mystique briefly looked out of the window and her gaze fell on the ice sculpture, which was covered by the snow that had fallen over night. "I'd bet Logan's birthday is between November and January…," she suddenly said and made the weather goddess frown.

"Why?"

Turning around again she gave her a look. "You know, people are like the seasons. There are spring, summer, autumn and winter people. Jean is a summer person, but Logan definitely is a winter person. I'd be shocked if he was born in a different season."

"That's true," Ororo nodded after a while. "Too bad that you know my birthday. Otherwise I'd have asked what kind of person I am."

Before Mystique could reply anything, Moira entered the kitchen and waved with their ultrasound pictures. "Here they are. I'm sorry that it took so long," she apologizes. "I don't know why the printer is always broken…" Looking at the pictures she handed Mystique one. "That's your and here is yours, 'Ro. As I said, everything's fine."

Looking at the picture for a while, Mystique furrowed her brows. "What's it going to be?"

"Do you want to know, too?" Moira asked Ororo, who nodded. "Well, be happy ladies! Obviously both of you expect a boy."

Smiling widely the weather goddess held the picture close. "That means two more boys for the girls to chase after."

"I felt sorry for Jack, 'Ro!" Moira said and crossed her arms.

"well, It's his own fault that Logan's his father," Mystique mumbled and still examined the picture. "What about my mutation?"

"I discussed it with Hank and Jean," the woman with the brown hair said. "We think that you will look the same again after your baby is born. Not directly afterwards, but probably a few days or weeks later…"

"Good," the woman nodded. "It's weird to look like that if you're not used to it…"

"Well, ladies, I'm sorry but Jean is waiting for me," Moira suddenly said.

"Right! Today is the big day, huh?" Ororo winked and smiled widely. "Go and get the man, Moira! We want all the details tomorrow!"

Blushing slightly, Moira slowly walked over to the door. "Well, see you later then!" she said and went upstairs to meet Jean, who wanted to help her with dressing for her date. On her way she met Isa and TJ, who were standing in front of the door. "Hey," she greeted them. "Why don't you go inside?"

"Well," Isa said and exchanged a short look with TJ.

Smiling the woman kneeled down a bit. "Not so shy. Just knock on the door." She watched how TJ finally did as she was told and it didn't take long for Logan to open the door.

"Hey, kids," he greeted and stepped aside. "I already asked myself if ya want to sleep in front of the door. Come in!" He waited for them to enter before he closed the door again. "Jean's in the bedroom," he told Moira, who nodded, before he sat down on the ground next to his daughters again.

"Is Jack here, Uncle Logan?" Isa asked him and came closer to see what they were playing.

"He's in his room, kid," Logan replied and smirked when he saw which card Lily played. "You wanna try and kiss him again?"

Staring at him with widened eyes, both girls exchanged glances while Lily and Ray giggled. "No, we…we only wanted to visit him…"

Winking at them smirking, Logan nodded over to the door of the twins' room. "Then go to him," he said and watched them doing so as he looked at the cards in his hands again. "You're going to lose, darlin'."

Seeing which card he played, Rachel began to pout. "You're cheating, daddy!" she protested and made him laugh.

"No, I ain't! I'm winning, that's all…"

"Nope," Lily suddenly smiled. "I'M winning!" When she saw how her father cocked an eyebrow at her, she played her cards. "That's two chocolate bars for me, daddy!" Lilly giggled while her father growled.

Inside the bedroom, Jean was occupied with pining up Moira's long brown hair, while the woman kneaded her hands nervously. Noticing it, the redhead had to smile. "It's something serious, isn't it?" she asked and pinned another strand up when she could feel how Moira startled.

"Well…," the woman replied after a while. "Honestly, I don't know."

"But you like him a lot."

Smiling and with blushed cheeks the woman on the stool nodded. "Yes… He's a fine and intelligent man."

"Well, it's Hank," Jean said and checked her work critically.

"Can I ask you something?" Moira suddenly said and turned around.

"Sure," the redhead nodded and sat down on the bed next to her. "What is it?"

"When…," her opposite began and suddenly looked towards the door. "He can hear us, can't he?"

Looking towards it, Jean shook her head and groaned suddenly. "Did he play cards when you came in?"

"Ehm, yes…"

"He's incorrigible! I can't believe that he plays poker with them again…"

Cocking an eyebrow at her, Moira briefly turned towards the door. "He plays poker with them?"

"They play for chocolate bars…," the redhead explained and suddenly had to smile. "Well, at least he's losing. He was such a good teacher that Lily can beat him by now."

"I didn't know that he can play poker at all…," her opposite said surprised.

Shrugging, Jean could only shake her head when she felt how her husband was losing the next round. "He often plays with Kurt and Peter, or Remy when he's around. If you want an advice…never play cards with Logan! He always wins." Holding in for a second, she smiled when she heard another frustrated groan. "Except against his daughters… What do you want to ask me?" Jean asked and faced Moira again. "He can't hear us. I'm blocking us out."

Moira quickly looked down again and began to play with her shirt. "When did you… Or how did you…"

Laying a hand on her friend's shoulder, Jean squeezed it encouragingly. "Just ask…"

"Sighing, the woman heaved another deep breath. "When or how did you realize that…that you love him?" Staring at her opposite for a while, the redhead didn't know what to say. The question had just surprised her too much. "I'm sorry, Jean! That was a stupid question. Forget about it…"

"No, it's okay," Jean waved off. "UI was just surprised…" She remained silent for a while, knowing that Moira was looking at her, and thought about it very carefully. Just to realize that she hadn't had an answer. "Honestly…I don't know…"

"You don't know?" her opposite asked her surprised and saw how Jean shook her head.

"I always liked him. I was never able to figure out what it was, but there was something about him that had practically drawn me to him," she tried to explain. "But I never knew what I felt for him. To me it was a strong attraction…"

"But…," Moira said and shook her head when she looked for the right words. "I mean you must have realized at some point that it was more than that. Otherwise you wouldn't have married him…"

"I think I first realized that it was more when he went to Canada again and came back about two months later," Jean thought aloud and crossed her arms just to shake her head afterwards. "Otherwise,…I didn't even know him back then. And he's been with us for a few days only…" Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair. "Or it was when he's kissed me. I came very close on cheating on Scott back then…"

"Well," Moira smirked and shifted her position on the stool. "Actually you did cheat on him then. At least from what I've heard…"

"Oh, does everyone knows this?" the redhead cried. "Anyway…" She sighed. "Jeez, I really don't know… Can you believe that?"

"Maybe it was love at first sight and you just didn't realize it…," her opposite suggested and made Jean blush. "Why not? I mean look at him…"

"So you're in love with Hank?" Jean quickly changed the subject and saw how her friend shrugged.

"That's the problem. I don't know… You know, I was always too caught up with work and everything that I never had a real relationship… I've never really been in love with a man, so…I just can't tell…"

Jean nodded in understanding and went over to the wardrobe with a smile on her lips to get a robe for Moira out of it. "Do you miss him when he's not around? Are you nervous when he is or when you know that he comes through a door in the next second?" she asked and handed her a black robe while she could tell that the woman was thinking.

"Well,…yes."

Smiling even wider, the redhead helped her into the robe. "Then congrats, my dear, but you have totally fallen for our beloved diplomat."

"You really think so?" Moira asked her and felt how her heart kicked into high gear. "Jeez, now I'm getting even more nervous… Do you think he feels the same? Or that he likes me?"

"I can assure you that Hank likes you a lot. Ask Logan! He always nearly explodes because Hank is so shy…," she told her opposite and let go of the zipper. "Is it okay?"

Looking down on herself before she took a closer look in the large mirror, Moira smiled. "Yes. It's perfect," she replied and made Jean smile. "Thank you so much for helping me out, Jean!" she said and hugged her.

"Hank will love it!" the redhead said and smiled.

"Is it still the same with you and Logan?" the other woman asked when they walked towards the door. "I mean that you're nervous and everything…"

Opening the door just to hear another frustrated groan of Logan, Jean had to smile. "Definitely…"

"Mommy!" Lily cheered and jumped up. "Daddy owes me fifteen chocolate bars!"

"Would ya believe that?" Logan asked his wife aloud and threw the cards onto the pile growling. "Would ya believe that?!" Giggling, Lilly hugged him.

"That's the right punishment for playing poker with them again, Logan!" Jean scolded him playfully.

Growling, he let himself fall backwards and pulled the squealing Lily up, while Rachel took hold of his legs. "Fifteen chocolate bars, eh?"

"Yeah," the girls laughed. "5 for each one of us!"

Shaking her head, Jean turned towards Moira again. "Have fun, okay?"

"Thanks again," Moira smiled and hugged her again. "Bye Logan!"

"Enjoy yourself, darlin'," he only smirked and received a look from both women, when Jack came out of the room followed by Isa and TJ. Taking their chanced that the boy was still looking at the silver pendant, a wolf's head, that they'd given him as a late Christmas gift, both girl quickly grabbed him and gave him a kiss on the cheek; giggling they quickly left the apartment with a short bye on their lips.

"Eew," Jack made and began to clean his cheeks with the sleeves of his shirt with a disgusted look on his face.

"Jack has a girlfriend," Lily laughed and quickly ran away when her brother threw a pillow at her.

"Girlfriends," Ray corrected her and squealed when he threw himself at her.

"I.have.not!" the boy protested and threw the pillow after the giggling girls.

Joining his wife, Logan gave her a smirk. "Looks like we have to prepare a wedding, darlin'," he teased his son, who began to growl and chased after him next.

* * *

In the next days the preparations for the New Years party was in full swing. Parts of the decoration were exchanged while also the garden began to look different with each day. The boys were occupied with preparing the fireworks and the girls had nothing better to do than to discuss what they could wear. The closer New Year Eve came, the more they became nervous and finally agreed asking for a dress code; to the displeasure of the men. 

A few hours before the party was supposed to begin, Jean kept on giving Logan her best pleading looks and tried to convince him in wearing a tux. "Forget it, darlin'," he shook his head and crossed his arms; secretly loving her attempts of talking him into it.

"Logan, please," she begged. "Do it for me…"

"Yeah, and the next thing you ask for is a haircut and shaving again. I said the next time I'll do it is when we're married for ten years, so wait another two and a half!" Hearing a frustrated groan from her, he chuckled when she left the room to go over to Ororo and dress there.

It was later when the men were gathered at the stairs and waited for their wives or girlfriends, in Hank's case date, to come downstairs. The first ones to smile were Bobby and Peter, since Jubilee, who was dressed in a silky yellow robe, and Kitty, dressed in a dark green one, came downstairs first and were greeted with a kiss. Kurt only smiled widely when Ororo finally appeared in a silky light grayish robe. "So it seems we have to wait again, huh?" Scott asked and tried to imagine what Mystique would wear. He knew how much she hated to wear clothes. Nevertheless a wide smile occurred on his lips when she descended the stairs in a silky dark blue robe. "You look great," he said and kissed her softly.

"Thanks," she smiled and linked arms with him. "But it looks weird, don't you think?"

Knowing that she was talking about her belly, he shook his head. "No. You look beautiful," he assured her and led her to the hall; leaving Hank and Logan still waiting for their women.

"They do that on purpose, mate," Logan grunted and buried his hands in his pockets. "The older they get the longer we have to wait…" Seeing the nervous smile on his friend's lips, he shook his head. "So…girlfriend or still just a friend, Furball?"

"Well…," Hank replied and suddenly smiled even wider. "Who knows…"

"Just kiss her at midnight and get over with it," Logan grunted calmly and watched how Moira came downstairs, hair pinned up again and dressed in a silky red robe.

"I'm sorry for making you wait," she apologized, but Hank waved off and linked arms with her.

Sighing in frustration, Logan looked upstairs and cocked an eyebrow. He tried hard to keep his patience up. Nevertheless, by now he was sick of waiting. "That was about time," he grunted when Jean finally appeared. "Well, at least you wear that one." Smirking he pulled her closer and kissed her tenderly.

"What was it again," Jean said and looked down on him. "I have to wait two and a half more years?"

"Just for you, darlin'," he smirked and kissed her again, making her smile. "You look breathtaking, Red…"

"Thank you. You don't look half that bad either, honey," she teased him and giggled when he placed a kiss on her neck.

"And you smell good," he added growling when she pushed him away with flushed cheeks.

"Come on," she said and grabbed his hand. "Someone has to wait a few more hours I think…"

"Again?" Logan grunted. "I already waited two hours for ya."

"No, you waited one hour and forty-five minutes to be more precisely," she said teasingly and smiled even wider when he growled again.

When they entered the hall that was illuminated by a comfortable light together, soft music echoed through the room and loud chattering could be heard. "You owe me a dance, darlin'," Logan whispered into her ear and sent shivers down her spine. "Or let's say two…" Smiling at her, they walked over to where the Professor was talking with Ororo and Kurt.

"Hey Jubes," Kitty said and pulled her into a corner. "Is it only me or is someone very nervous today?"

"Nervous?" Jubilee replied and tried to laugh. "Me? No… What makes ya think that?"

Crossing her arms with a knowing look on her face, her opposite shook her head. "Come on, what is it? Are you afraid that he will ask you to marry him?" she joked and made her friend cough when she swallowed too much of her sparkling wine. "Not nervous, huh?"

"I'm not… Really!" the other woman tried to convince her. "Okay, busted, I am, so what?"

Kitty had to frown since she had never seen her friend like that. "Why?" she asked and pulled her more into the corner to make sure that no one listened in.

"Well,…" Jubilee began and played with her robe. "I think he…well, you know…"

"Jubes, calm down! What does Bobby want?"

Heaving a deep breath, she gave her boyfriend another nervous look. "I think he wants to…" She sighed. "Well, what men want…"

Finally understanding what her friend was talking about, Kitty shrugged. "And?" she asked and noticed the look her opposite gave her. "Oh…," she made when she realized why her friend was so nervous.

Spending the hours with talking or dancing, the mutants looked up when Charles announced that it was about time to go outside. Looking at Hank in surprise when this one led her to the terrace instead of following the other into the garden. She stopped next to him when he only gave her a small smile. "You have a better view from here," he said and she nodded. While they could hear the others from afar, Hank looked at the woman next to him from time to time; noticing that she was shivering. Quickly, he got rid off his jacket and pulled it around her shoulders.

"Oh,…thank you!" Moira said and he smiled at her when he pulled her closer with one arm. It didn't take long and the fireworks began, making both of them looking at it in astonishment. "Happy New Year, Moira," Hank said softly and watched her turning to him with a smile on her lips.

"Happy New Year to you, too!" she replied and watched how he briefly looked down when she had to gasp since she saw her favorite fireworks illuminating the night sky.

"Ehm, Moira…," he said calmly and madder her look at him again.

"Yes?" she asked and met his gaze while her heart was nearly exploding in her chest.

Clearing his throat, Hank stepped a bit closer and stared at her nervously. "I…ehm…,"he began. "You look breathtaking today."

Blushing, she looked down. "Thank you…"

Hank had to close his eyes when he began to curse himself for not saying what he actually wanted to tell her. Looking at the crowd at the pond he saw two tiny sparkling dots from afar and recalled what Logan had said after he'd told him how their date had went. Not thinking twice this time, he pulled her into a tender kiss. "I love you…," Hank finally said barely audible just to realize that she was staring at him in deep shock. Immediately he thought that he had done something wrong and stepped back. "I'm…I am sorry," he apologized and turned around to get back inside, when she made him froze on the spot.

"I love you, too, Hank…"

Facing her again in surprise, he noticed for the first time that she was crying silently. With few steps Hank was on hers side again and pulled her into a deep kiss this time, just to hold her tight afterwards.

At the pond, Logan finally turned around smiling. "That was about time…," he mumbled and pulled Jean close. "Happy New Year, darlin'…" Kissing her tenderly, while she wrapped her arms around him he realized again how her scent affected him.

"Happy New Year, Logan!" she replied and leant against him before they watched their friends happily. Knowing that their children were already asleep, she could tell that if the fireworks hadn't woken them up, their friends would do that job. By now they were cheering and laughing so loud that she couldn't help but smile widely.

"What do you think about going upstairs, darlin'?" Logan suddenly whispered in her ear huskily and made her look up in surprise. "Come on, I want to be alone with ya." Pulling her with him through the snow, she briefly looked back at her friend before she followed him.

Ororo leant back against Kurt, who rested his hands on her belly and his chin on her shoulder while they still looked at the sky. "Moira said it's going to be a boy," she told him calmly and made him smile.

"Then we have to think about a name, nein?" he asked and kissed her tenderly.

"Yes," she nodded and pulled him close. "I love you."

Smiling happily, he looked up again. "I love you, too, 'Ro."

"Come on, chérie, Remy wants to go upstairs with mon petite."

Looking at him sighing, Rogue finally gave in. "You're incorrigible," she protested but laughed when he kissed her neck and tickled her with the stubbles on his chin and cheeks. "Besides, Isa is sleeping in our room…"

Remy gave her a devilish grin. "Well, then Remy will find another one, mon chérie…"

Watching them leaving, Bobby gave Jubilee a look. "Do you want to go upstairs, too?" he asked her and frowned when she stared at him as if he'd just asked her to marry him. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded and gave him a nervous smile. "Sure… We can go…" Still furrowing his brows, Bobby finally shook his head and took her hand into his; being watched by Kitty closely.

"Only a few more days and then we have to go to college again," she cried and rested her head against her husband's shoulder. "Life sucks…"

Laughing calmly, he pulled her close. "Well, life would suck if we had to tidy up the mess now…"

Kitty nodded playfully. "Right…"

"Guys, we go to bed," Scott said and waved them good night. "Sleep well."

"Let's go, too, it's getting too cold," Kitty suggested and took his hand into hers. "And besides," she yawned. "I'm tired…"

"All right, then let's go," Peter nodded and pulled his arm around her waist. Together they followed Scotty, Mystique and the Professor, wondering where everyone had suddenly gone to.

"Well, I don't want to know," Kitty waved off. "Good night everyone!" she said and disappeared with Peter, while Scott and Mystique went further down the corridor with Charles and departed there.

Upstairs, the couple went inside Scott's room where he turned around to switch the light on. "You want to go to sleep?" he asked and was suddenly pulled into a deep kiss by her.

"No…," Mystique replied with a seductive smile on her lips and reached out to lock the door.

"You sure? I mean…," Scott asked insecurely and heard her groaning before she turned them around and straddled him on the bed.

* * *

As soon as Logan and Jean had reached their bedroom, he pinned her against the door and kissed her neck. "Hm…," he growled into her ears and made her gasp. "You smell intoxicating, darlin'." He bit into her neck softly while she closed her eyes. "So good…" 

Jean wrapped her arms around his neck when he reached behind her and locked the door with a dark grin on his face. While his eyes were locked on her face, he noticed that he let her eyes travel down his body and suddenly bit her lip smiling. "Intoxicating, hm?" she asked and made him nod before she began to lick on his neck; letting her hand travel further down. "I think that's not the only problem you have, hon…"

Chuckling first, he sucked in the air through gritted teeth when she squeezed his groin softly. "You fault, Red…"

Using her teke, Jean turned them around and pushed him against the door; kissing him passionately while her hands got quickly rid of his shirt first and worked on his pants next. With an easy movement she pulled them down and waited for him to kick them away, before she kissed him sighing again just to step back afterwards. Logan cocked an eyebrow at her. "What?" he asked and eyed her closely with heated eyes. "Somethin' wrong, darlin'?" She met his eyes with the same heat in hers as he possessed and suddenly smirked devilishly. Confused, he watched how she stepped closer again, put both hands onto his chest and began to stroke and kiss her way downwards. Realizing that she was slowly kneeling down, he suppressed a moan when her hands were caressing his thighs and her tongue was licking on his head. Logan opened his eyes after a moment again and met her gaze. "You don't have to…," he said mentally since he couldn't ménage to produce one word with his mouth.

Only smiling seductively, Jean stopped her hands briefly. "You can thank me later," she purred on the same way and caused him to hit his head hard on the door when she swallowed him in the next moment…

* * *

Pulling her silky red bathrobe closer while she shivered slightly, Jean ran a hand through her long hair and yawned when she descended the stairs from her rooms to the first floor. She closed the door behind her calmly and made her way to the kitchen. Her hand searched for the light switch next to the door. Hearing a clicking sound, she closed her eyes briefly when the room was illuminated before she went inside to make a hot tea. Tiredly, her hands automatically grabbed for the right objects, when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. While one large hand covered her mouth and muffled her sounds, the other pressed a knife against her throat. "Don't even think about making a noise," a low voice hissed into her right ear and she could feel the warm breath against it. "I ain't here to hurt ya… I'll let ya go now, okay?" 

Feeling how she was released by him, Jean touched her throat and turned slowly around; her heart was nearly breaking her chest. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked and stepped away from the tall and muscular man in front of her. His hair was a mess of dark, nearly black hair with light grayish strands. His eyes must have been dark in the past, but now the right one was glowing in an unnatural white-orange light, while the remaining one looked rather artificial to her. His rough features were covered with scars. Some deep, others tiny ones, whereas three large gashes went from above his left eye right through his face to the right cheek. The mark of the Wolverine, as she knew it and noticed that the scars even expanded to his bare arms. Jean looked at the strange clothes of her opposite, figuring that it was some kind of uniform when her eyes noticed for the first time the left arms of him. It was completely covered in some kind of silver metal… "Who are you?" she asked again and backed off a bit more.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya," he said again. "So no need for ya t'back off…"

Snorting, she gave him a look. "Sorry if it's so hard to believe after a stranger brakes into our school and attack me!" she hissed. "Who are you? It's the last time I'll ask or I'll call for help!" He only chuckled. "You think that's funny?" the redhead asked angrily.

"Your powers won't work, darlin'," he replied. "If ya don't believe me try to raise a cup…"

Narrowing her eyes, Jean looked aside and fixed her eyes on the cup she had put on the counter before. She gasped when nothing happened. Within less than a second she'd grabbed a knife out of the open dishwasher and pointed it at her opposite warningly. "Are you one of Sinister's men?" she demanded to know and backed off again when he nodded.

"Yes…"

"What do you want?" Jean hissed and held her eyes fixed on him. "What does he want this time, huh?"

He crossed his normal and artificial arm in front of his chest and leant back against the counter, while his eyes traveled around. "Don't ya rather want t'know why there's no alarm, darlin'?" he asked back and smirked when she narrowed her eyes even more. "You still look cute when you're all pissed, Jeannie…"

"Stop calling me that. I don't even know…," she began aloud when she suddenly looked at him more closely.

"…me?" he finished her sentence and chuckled a bit. "Well…I ain't offended, darlin'. I don't even know myself anymore…," he finished when the knife fell to the ground and she stared at him; mouth covered with one hand and with widened eyes.

"You're not him!" Jean said after a while and shook her head. "That's only a new trick…"

He turned towards her. "Is it?" he asked and came a bit closer while his eyes scanned her frown head to toe; making her back off again. "All those years and I could never forget how beautiful you were, darlin'…"

"Stop it!" she hissed. "I'm not falling for such a stupid trick! Tell me what you are doing here or I start screaming and my husband will be here in a second!"

Again he chuckled. "Oh really? And what will he do against me, huh?"

"Try him!" Jean replied through gritted teeth and was slowly turning around the counter; his eyes following each of her movements.

"You could directly walk past me, darlin'…would have the same effect, ya know?"

"Shut up!" Her anger was even fueled when she saw him smirking. She only heard a sound and he'd jumped over the counter before he pinned her to it. "Let go of me!" she yelled when he held her arms captive with his silver arm and raised his other to stroke through her face gently. Watching him doing so, she looked into the unfamiliar face and froze. Nevertheless, she noticed the sadness in his strange eyes. "If you're him…then tell me why you're here and what you want…"

Letting go of her, he stepped back a bit. "To warn you…"

"Of what?"

"When he comes to take our son, we can't fail to get him back!" he said and gave her a serious look. "We did fail in the past and it caused a chain reaction of the most horrible things you can imagine!"

Shaking her head in confusion, Jean put her hands to her hip. "Why would he take Jack?" she asked and saw how he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Not Jack!" her opposite gave back. "Jamie…"

Giving a laugh, Jean nodded. "Busted! Because Logan and I don't have a son with that name. We have Jack and Jake…"

Running a hand through his face, he squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Which date is here?" he asked.

"Stop it! You're not him and that's it, now piss off or I call for help!" the redhead said threatening and was about to open the back door when he grabbed her arm roughly.

"The date?"

"January 1rst 2012," she hissed and pulled her arm away.

Lowering his arm, he looked down. "Then it's still time," he mumbled more to himself while she sighed in annoyance.

"There's the door, you have one minute!" Jean said and glared at him. "We don't have a son with that name, so leave!"

"We have!" he shot back. "Jamie was born on August 17th this year!"

"If that was the truth I'd have to be pregnant now," she shot back. "No matter what you say, I don't believe you!" Angrily she pushed his silver arm aside and walked towards the door when she heard a familiar sound. Slowly turning around, her eyes widened.

"How many men do you know with that, eh?" he asked her and held up his normal arm. Three razor sharp adamantium blades greeted her and made her gasp. "I don't care if you don't believe me, Red," he went on. "But you're gonna listen to me now, cause I'm running out of time." He retracted his claws again and hissed in pain, while she came slowly closer. Curiously and shocked, she watched how the blood still dripped from his hands. "Then why are you not healing?" Jean asked and shook her head. "Where's your healing factor?"

He chuckled but didn't smile. "Gone," he replied dryly. "So are you, the X-Men, the school, our children… Everything you know…"

Still frowning, she crossed her arms while her mind and heart were racing. "How?"

As I said…it began when Jamie was taken away," he told her and watched smiling how she pressed a towel on his still bleeding hand. "Thanks, darlin'…"

"How? And when?" she asked and met his gaze; searching for any familiar feature.

"I can't remember the date, but it was only weeks afterwards. We went looking for him and found him, but when we had to fight…" He shook his head and clenched his fists. "You and I, we both… We didn't use our negatives for help since we both knew that if we did, we would lose control and would probably lose him forever, too."

"But we lost him because we didn't use them?" Jean asked frowning and he nodded.

"I think so, yeah," he replied. "Sinister disappeared completely shortly afterwards. No matter what we tried, we couldn't find him and then it happened," he went on and kept his eyes on the ground. "Apocalypse rose again. He attacked Europe first, then Asia and us. We gathered all X-Men, but it was completely useless. With one attack only, he'd killed everyone." Even without looking at her he could tell what kind of look she gave him. "You were left badly wounded, I was healing, but we weren't prepared for his second blow." He looked at her and his eyes saddened again. "You died… The attack had practically torn us apart. I only realized that I lost my arm when his horsemen were standing above me. The next thing I know was that I was in Sinister's lab…"

Still eyeing him in disbelief, Jean suddenly let out a deep breath and shook her head. "But… I don't recognize you. Not even your voice…"

He chuckled and looked away. "I ain't the man you married, darlin'," he said barely audible. "I ain't that man at all anymore…"

"But why are you working for him?"

"Because there's no other choice," he simply said. "Jean…the world I come from is not the world you know here… Apocalypse reins it… Every mutant is his personal slave. If you don't obey he tortures you until you do or until there's nothing left of you at all. If he has a good day he kills you or he just leaves ya to die a painful death…"

"The humans?" she asked but he shook his head.

"There are no humans anymore, Jeannie. They were the first ones he got rid off… And by absorbing Jamie or whatever he'd done to him…he has all the power he needs…"

Running both hands through her face, she had trouble believing what she heard. But at the same time her instincts told her that it was true… "But there are too many mutants. It can't be that no one fights back!"

Smirking weakly, he pointed at himself. "What do you think happened to me, Red?" he asked and made her frown. "I broke out of the lab and even joined Magneto. We attacked Apocalypse and after he struck once…I was the only one left standing… But I wanted revenge… I wanted to kill him for taking my family away and you see where it has gotten me. After all those years I ain't even human anymore…"

"A cyborg?" Jean asked in a whisper when she looked at his arm again and he shrugged.

"Something like that. After torturing me for weeks he realized that he couldn't break me. So he decided to take away what was left of me." He reached out and turned a shining pot, which laid on the counter, around to stare at his mirror image in disgust. "And that was me…"

Turning away, Jean walked over to the window and looked outside. "Who are you then?"

He shrugged again and leant against the counter. "He calls me Cable…"

"Then tell me,…Cable," Jean said and looked at him directly; on purpose not using the name she was used to since she could tell that it really wasn't her Logan anymore. "How can I stop him?" This time she didn't back off when he came closer and touched her cheek. From the way he did it, she could tell that part of him was still the man she loved. And this realization caused her eyes to fill with tears. "How?"

"You need to get our son back," he replied calmly and looked deep into her eyes. "You need to use your negative in that fight and you need to make me use mine, too, Jean. Otherwise we will lose…and everything will go to hell. Our friends will die, our children will die…everything will go to hell…"

"But…wouldn't it be better if the child wasn't born at all?"

"No!" Cable shook his head, still staring at her. "You need his power…"

"His power?" she asked confused.

He looked at a small object on his belt. "I don't have the time. Just remember my words! You need to use your destructive power to get him back! And Jamie needs to be born. He's important! If you fail… Just look at me, Jeannie. Look what I've become and then remember who I was…and then try to imagine what the world looks like…" Jean saw how he began to glow when he suddenly looked at her pleadingly. "Can I kiss ya?"

"What?" she asked surprised and her eyes widened.

"I haven't seen ya in decades, Jeannie… The only thing I can remember of you is your face," he said calmly and looked down feeling embarrassed. "I can't even remember what feeling you was like… Please, can I kiss ya?" Seeing her nodding slowly after a while, he gently placed his normal hand under her chin and bent forward; kissing her softly. When the object on his belt began to beep warningly, he withdrew slowly with closed eyes, while she stared at him with wet ones. It broke her heart when he opened his eyes and looked at her lovingly. "Thank you," he whispered and stroked once more over her cheek, when a single tear left his normal eye and ran down his cheek. "I miss ya and the cubs so much, darlin'…" With that he stepped back when the light began to cover him completely.

Watching him, Jean couldn't help but start crying. "Logan…," she whispered and wrapped her arms around herself.

He only smirked at her weakly. "Sounds good to hear that name again… Especially from you, darlin'." He looked at his hand when he slowly began to fade. "Save our son, Red! Do everythin' ya have to," he warned her once more. "I don't want to live without you and the cubs, so please…" Watching him disappearing into the light and noticing how afraid he was, Jean stepped forward a bit. "I love ya, Jeannie…," was all she could hear before he was gone and she closed her eyes when the light became too bright…

Sitting up in a rush, Jean panted heavily and looked around in the dark room. Reaching out, her left hand searched for the light switch. As soon as the light illuminated the room, her eyes fell on the man on her side, who was sleeping on his belly and had the pillow pulled close. While her heart was nearly bursting through her chest, she ran a hand through her sweaty face and began to shiver. Never before in her life had a dream been so real… At least she thought of it was a dream. She couldn't remember waking up or getting up to walk down to the kitchen… Furrowing her brows when her hand touched the damp sheets, she let out a groan. Carefully, Jean got out of bed and made her way to the drawer to change her wet underwear; nearly falling over their clothes, which still laid on the ground, when she heard movement behind her. "What are ya doin'?" Logan asked completely sleep drunken and had one eye opened.

"Sorry," she apologized and turned towards him. "I had a bad dream and now the sheets are soaked. I only wanted to change into dry clothes…"

Snorting, he buried his face in his pillow again. "Get rid off your clothes and forget about the damn sheets, Jeannie," he grunted. "Just hop into bed. I wanna sleep…"

Smiling weakly, she did as she was told and switched the light off again. "I didn't mean to wake you…," she apologized when she moved over to his side and gave him a kiss.

"Just shut up and sleep," Logan mumbled sleepily and pulled her nude for closer to replace his pillow with her chest. When she cuddled up to him again, Jean's thoughts drifted off to her dream, or of what she thought was a dream, again. Noticing that Logan was already asleep again and breathed against her neck steadily, she touched his cheek with her free hand and traced his features gently; recalling the face of the man in her dream…

* * *

A few days later, Charles wanted Logan to come down into his office since he had something important to tell him. Standing in front of the desk, arms crossed, he gave the Professor a look, waiting for him to tell him what could be so important that Logan had to quit his classes for the rest of the day. "What is it, Chuck?" he asked impatiently and met the older man's gaze. 

"Logan," Charles began and held in for a moment. "You know that Scott and Kurt went to Sinister's lab and found some files?"

"Yes, the Elf told me," the man replied. "So?"

"I hesitated to give you this, since first you had to be there for Jean after your loss and then the holidays came," the Professor explained. "And to be honest…I am still not sure if I should give you this."

"Is that going to be a proposal?" Logan grunted and cocked an eyebrow at him when Charles suddenly pulled a large file out of one of the drawers.

"You recognize it, don't you?" he asked the younger man and watched how this one let his arms suddenly sink slowly and stepped closer, while he stared at the file. "Sinister's focus obviously is on you, Logan. We don't know why, yet, or what his purpose is, but…" The Professor cleared his throat. "I especially don't know where he got that file from." He watched how the man only stared at it without the tiniest reaction. "Logan…," Charles said and folded his hands in front of his face. "From what I have seen…the file contains everything. Even things about you that weren't officially known…"

"You read it?" Logan asked without taking his eyes from the file.

"No, I only went through it briefly," his opposite replied. "I know this is a shock… Also that you spent years looking for it…"

Only nodding, Logan turned around with a mumbled "Excuse me" on his lips and went upstairs to his rooms; followed by a very concerned look of the Professor.

In his rooms, Logan sat on his bed and stared at the closed file deep in thoughts. He didn't even look up when Jean came into the room to bring him two sandwiches and a beer since he hadn't eaten anything at all since breakfast. "Hey… I thought you might be hungry," she said calmly and put the tray on the bedside table while he only mumbled a short "thanks" without looking up. With a worried look, she sat down next to him and looked down on the file briefly. She knew what it was. Charles had told her about it and now she could only guess what Logan felt like. "Have you read it already?" He only shook his head. "Why? It's what you've always wanted…," Jean asked frowning, since he was already sitting in the room for nearly 10 hours by now.

Looking up at her with an indefinable look, he only shook his head. "What if it proves that everyone is right?"

"With what?" she asked and shifted her position a bit.

"Calling me an animal…"

Hearing it, Jean could only shake her head and took his hand into hers. "Did I ever call you animal?"

He snorted. "I'm talking about ya," he replied. "I'm talking about people I have never met in my life before, but who know me. Why every other word out of someone's mouth to me is _animal_…"

"You're not an animal, Logan!" she tried to soothe him when he suddenly gave her a warning glare.

"How do you wanna know, eh?" Logan asked her harshly. "What do you know about me, Jean? You don't know the first thing about me!"

Holding his gaze, she crossed her arms. "Apparently I know more about you than they do!" He only snorted and shook his head when she reached out to touch his cheek carefully, completely aware of his anger, and made him look at her again. "I know you better than anyone else, Logan. And I know that you are not an animal…," Jean told him sternly. "And no matter what that file says about you… It's not who you are anymore. And you know perfectly well that I don't care who you were in the past. I know who you are now and that's everything that matters to me. Nothing can change the way I feel about you…no matter what stands in there."

"But it matters to me," he replied calmly and looked away, making her startle when he extracted his claws on one hand. "Stryker said I volunteered for this… I mean, why would I do this? What if it says that I have a family elsewhere? A wife and kids? What if it shows that I ain't who I am now but someone else?" he asked and looked at her again while the claws went back inside. "Jean, this could change everything… Everything we have…"

"If you're so afraid of it then don't read it," she gave back and tilted her head a bit. "I know it's what you looked for in years, but… Logan, you said it yourself two years ago. Your life began with me and everything before doesn't count for you… So you don't have to read it."

Sighing, he ran his hands through his face. "I know," he said but shook his head. "But I also know that I'd regret it if I don't do it."

Bending forward, Jean kissed him tenderly. "Don't forget that I don't care about what you did," she told him again and waited for a nod. "To me you're Logan… The man I married and the father of my children. And not what this file might say. You're not this man anymore, okay?" Nodding again, he watched her getting up and walking back to the door. "But I wouldn't mind to get to know your birthday…," she teased him smiling. "So we can finally celebrate yours, too. And maybe your real name…" Hearing him chuckling weakly, she gave him another smile. "I'm here if you need me, okay?"

"Thank you, darlin'." She smiled once more and closed the door behind her while he became completely serious again. His eyes switched to the file again and he practically felt how his heart kicked into high gear. Touching the file, he felt how his hand turned cold and began to shake slightly when he opened it…

* * *

It had been two whole days that he'd been gone from the mansion and Jean had first been afraid that he'd gone for good. At the same time she had known that he would have at least left a message if he'd really intended not to come back. Then, one night, when she'd already been asleep, he'd returned to the mansion. She found him asleep on her side and felt relieved like never before in her life. He hadn't said one word during breakfast or dinner. And she knew why. She knew it since she'd read the file and he knew that she'd done it. What she had seen in it had shocked her. Nevertheless, she couldn't care less… He wasn't that man anymore and she knew that he hadn't been that man voluntarily. They'd forced him to work as their tool, had controlled him and had made him do the most horrible things to other people that one could imagine. Finally she knew why they called him an animal. Because the pawn he'd been had clearly been one… 

Now, using her chance that the children still had classes until evening, she had sat down next to him on the sofa and looked at him from aside, while his gaze was fixed on the television. First she didn't know what to say, looked for the right words of which she knew he wouldn't care about. Then, she tried to reach out to his mind, only to realize that his barriers were as strong as ever. Therefore, she began at the point that had surprised her the most… "So…you're really 118?" she asked carefully and looked at his reaction. But there was none. Nonetheless, she could tell that he was boiling within.

"So it seems," was all Logan grunted without looking up.

"Logan…" She sat up and moved a bit closer while staring at him. "…this is amazing. I mean, I've assumed that you might be older than Charles, but… 118 is quiet a surprise."

Snorting he looked away. "So is the rest…"

"I said I don't care."

"But I do!" he growled and glared at her just to push her hand away from his shoulder.

She watched him getting up and walking over to the bedroom. Not willing to give up just like that, even if she knew that she was playing a dangerous game with him, Jean got up and followed him; locking the door behind her while he groaned in frustration. "Logan, I don't care, okay?"

Whirling around, he gave her an angry look. "You've read it, Red! You're read what I'm really capable of!" he hissed and saw her crossing her arms.

"And?" she asked challenging. "That doesn't prove anything!"

Giving a short derisive laugh he imitated her posture. "Face the truth, darlin'!" he hissed through gritted teeth and the way he looked at her sent shivers down her spine. "I'm nothing more than an animal. An animal that'd killed more people in his life that you've ever met. An animal that enjoys doing it…"

"Same here, Logan! So what?" she gave back.

"You're _not _the same!" he growled back and felt how his blood slowly began to boil.

"Oh really? So my negative didn't enjoy killing people on Alcatraz? Seeing them suffering and dying?" Jean challenged and became angrier herself. "I know your negative, Logan. I've met Wolverine before, remember?"

Slamming his shirt into a corner, he bared his teeth. "You've _never_ met the real one, Jean!" he said aloud angrily and heard her snorting.

"Does Japan ring a bell by you?"

Stepping closer he glared at her growling. "That was your own fucking fault, darlin'! You pushed me!"

"And?" Jean replied as loud as he was yelling at her and was thankful that the windows were closed. "Did I leave you because of it? Did I call you animal or treated you differently afterwards?"

Giving a short derisive laugh, Logan smirked. "You don't get it, do ya?"

Reaching out Jean grabbed his wrist roughly and ignored the warning growl of him. By now she didn't care if he was close to explode. "I'm not the idiot here…," she hissed and narrowed her eyes warningly when he stepped closer with a threatening look and tensed muscles.

"Stop provoking me, Red! I warn you!" Logan hissed and she saw how his eyes began to blacken when Wolverine took over. Tightening her grip on his wrist, she only smirked provocatively when her eyes did the same.

"Or what?" Dark Phoenix hissed back and smiled. "You show me my place again?"

Roaring in fury, he grabbed her roughly to slam her against the wall and pin her against it with her back to him. "I mean it! Don't push me further or you'll regret it…"

Giving a short laugh she pushed him back with her powers, annoying him even more. She grinned while she bit her lip and turned around to face him with her pitch-black provoking eyes. Phoenix smirked at Wolverine arrogantly, knowing from the menacing low growl that he was more than close to go into a full berserker mode. "Or you'll do what?" she asked him through gritted teeth and narrowed her eyes. "Is the animal going to kill me then?" Extracting his claws on both hands, Wolverine leapt at her with a loud roar…

**Whew…that was the longest chapter ever…51 pages and two days of typing up. LOL I had to make a few changes. Originally Mystique had found the file in Sinister's lab, but well…I had forgotten that she was due soon. LOL I also intended to stop the chapter at the scene where Logan gets the file, but then I thought a cliffie would be nice. So here you go, guys. ; ) Thanks to all reviewers! I hope you had a great Christmas and that you enjoyed reading this chapter!**

**BTW: Logan is 118 in my version for two reasons:**

**1. My planning is completely messed up. The scene where Logan gets the file was supposed to happen in chapter 20. I planned 20 chapters for each sequel. Well, now I will end this (maybe) with Chapter 28.**

**2. I read Wolverine Origins again and calculated the year from the point when Logan's brother "died". So, in my fic Logan was born in 1897. So, in the year when his brother "died".**

**I also made same changes to the storyline since I came up with the Cable sequence after reading the latest Ultimate X-Men comics. The idea that Logan is Cable in the future (in the comics) was used in here. I also invented the code-names of every child that will be born during my FF and have already written a scene similar to the one where Logan meets his teammates for the first time. This scene will take place at the very end of changes, while I'm still thinking about adding another one. Well, you'll get to know their code-names then. ; ) Please review!!! See ya!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note: **This chapter will finally have the _leaps in time_ I wanted to include in the previous chapters. So this chapter here has a span from January to May.

**And again: **Includes some of the content of **Wolverine Origin **and **Origins and Endings!!!**

Oh and I'm sorry that the focus here is mostly on Logan and Jean!!!

Thanks to **sammy-girl** for helping me out! The sentence "Logan sighed deeply and let go of her …" in one fight scene is from her!

**Changes Sequel – I.** **Darkness Part 27**

Jean laid on the bed heavily breathing and covered with sweat. With her eyes closed she could still feel the rapid beating of her heart against the mattress, while she also felt his racing heartbeat against her back. His warm hands were twitching briefly, but still held her hip in a firm grip close to his, whereas his head still rested on her neck. The scratches she'd left on his upper body and back were slowly healing, nevertheless, she could still feel his anger being radiated from him. The sheets around them were a complete mess and lay mostly torn on the ground next to pillows and that what was left over of their clothes. Jean shivered slightly when her heated skin began to cool down and opened her eyes. "Feeling better?" she asked him without being able to turn around under his weight. Never before in her life had she experienced something so pure primal and animalistic. She couldn't even tell when their fight had made this drastic turn and how they'd ended in that position. But she knew that her animal had responded to his in every way possible and had enjoyed it.

Opening his eyes when he heard her voice, Logan glided out of her and rolled over so that he now laid on his back next to her. Moving, the redhead turned towards him and supported her head with her left arm. Looking at him waiting, she only received a cold and short glare of him. "You're a stupid cow, ya know that?" he grunted and looked away.

"Why? Because I helped you working off your rage?" she gave back and watched him sitting up while he gave her a snort.

"I could have killed ya!" he hissed. "Do ya even know how far you've pushed me, Jean?"

She sat up, too, and pulled the damp strands out of her face. "Yeah, I do."

Only shaking his head, Logan threw the last remain of the sheet to the ground angrily. "You're not aware of the danger you've been in, do ya?"

She nodded. "I've seen your eyes… I know that you were about to kill me."

"Oh, good! At least one thing you get," he spat and got up with a last angry look at her to walk towards the wardrobe; followed by her.

"Do you get it, too?" she asked provocatively and crossed her arms. He took new clothes out of it while he still glared at her. Logan could only shake his head about her stubbornness and intended to walk past her when she blocked his way. "Am I yelling at you? Am I packing my things to leave or tell you to do so and never come back?" Jean asked and gave him a look when he rolled his eyes sighing just to give her a look afterwards that told her to get out of his way and that now. "God, Logan! Are you even listening?" she asked a bit louder.

"Yeah, I am," he replied cynically. "Never knew my wife was a sadist…"

Jean gave a derisive short laugh. "Look who's talking…"

He crossed his arms and growled. "I wasn't the one who bit that hard, was I?"

"Don't start crying now," she hissed and her eyes glowed fiery for a brief moment. "You don't want to understand it, right? I don't care about that side in you just as you don't care about mine!"

Logan bent forward a bit and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, so you actually liked it?" he said through gritted teeth when she bent forward, too, to face him.

"Well I wasn't screaming because I was in pain, was I?"

Glaring at each other for a while he suddenly shook his head and broke eye contact. "Can I go and shower now?" he finally asked more calmly and made her shrug.

"Can I join you?"

"As long as my sadist-wife ain't gonna shower with freezing cold or burning hot water…," he wobbled his head and made her smile slightly.

Jean bit her lip and gave him a lascivious grin. "Maybe a cold shower can finally convince you?" she asked when she touched his chest and ran her fingers down softly, looking up at him.

Sighing, he looked down. "I do believe ya…"

"But?"

"I don't like to be like…_this_. I hate this side of me…," he said truthfully and made her touch his cheek gently.

"I didn't want to tell you that you should behave like this, Logan," Jean said. "All I wanted was to show you that I don't mind it."

"You risked your neck with that mean trick of yours, you know that?" he asked her and she shrugged playfully.

"That's what lovers do…"

Hearing that from her made him chuckle and he pulled her close to place a tender kiss on her lips. "Never knew my wife was crazy…," Logan commented her plan, since he knew that she intentionally annoyed him to make him freak out before.

"I thought a sadist?" Jean gave back and he nodded.

"Yeah, that, too…"

Only shrugging she gave him a smirk. "You didn't complain…" Growling again, he pulled her into another kiss. "I thought you wanted to shower?"

"Hmm…," he only made and let go of her so that she could get new clothes for herself out of the wardrobe, too. While he waited for her Logan watched her smirking. "And one more thin', darlin'," he said and made her frown when she stopped in front of him.

"What?"

"Playin' the innocent shy woman really won't do anymore!"

Giggling, Jean dragged him to the bathroom and closed the door. "Just wanted to make sure that my four times older than me hubby can still keep up with me and isn't getting on a bit," she purred and heard him giving a short laugh before he grabbed her waist.

"Keep up with ya, eh?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow at her, before he pushed her against the wall. Slowly he took her clothes out of her hands and dropped hers and his on the ground, when she suddenly arched up since her back touched the cold wall. Logan only grinned wolfishly. "So…," he said huskily and smirked. "You think I'm an old shaky grandpa who can't keep up with an evil little kitten, huh?"

"Evil kitten?" Jean asked him playfully outraged.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Evil, sadistic kitten that has bitten craters in my neck, tore my skin open and was probably herd by anyone in the mansion who ain't completely deaf!"

"I wasn't _that_ loud, Logan!" she said, but he only chuckled.

"That's what you believe, darlin'! My ears are still roaring…"

She slapped him playfully against the chest, nevertheless were her cheeks blushed. "That's not true!"

Logan only grinned when he pulled her up and began to kiss her, while Jean wrapped her arms around his neck and crossed her legs behind his back. "Rowdy!" he grunted between their kisses and received another slap.

"Mummy!" she replied and made him growl playfully before he bit into her neck softly and pushed his groin against hers. Gasping, she broke their kiss and ran her hands through his tousled hair. "No shower then?" Jean asked since he was still caressing her neck, but he only growled and carried her over to it…

* * *

Ororo looked up and put her cup of coffee aside when the redhead entered the kitchen. "Everything okay?" she asked worriedly and made her best friend from. 

"Yeah… Why?" Jean asked in return and got a bottle of juice out of the fridge.

"Well, I heard the two of you yelling at each other." Jean immediately froze and her jaw dropped. Even without looking into a mirror she could tell that her cheeks were just turning into a scarlet red and that her heart kicked into high gear. Ororo noticed it and cocked a suspicious eyebrow at her. "So, everything's alright between the two of you?"

"Yeah…," her opposite nodded quickly.

"Good, because it appeared to me as if you were biting your heads off."

Turning the bottle in her hand nervously, Jean gave her a look. "Ehm, what else did you hear, 'Ro?"

The weather goddess frowned and put her cup down once more. "What else?" she asked and Jean nodded. "Why? Did you tear your rooms apart?"

"So, only the yelling?"

"Yeah, anything else I should have heard?"

Quickly shaking her head, Jean sat down on a stool. "No, no…," she waved off and made her best friend smile widely.

"Oh, I see," Ororo said knowingly and swallowed a giggle.

"What?" the redhead asked her and cocked an eyebrow.

"So the _I'm so sorry_-part followed directly afterwards, huh?"

While her eyes were fixed on the cool bottle, Jean began to turn it around. "Well…"

"Come on, Jean! As if the two of you were ever mad with each other for longer than 10 minutes," Ororo giggled. "Everything's fine again, right?"

Still blushed, her opposite nodded without looking at her. "Yeah."

When she sipped on her coffee and looked out of the window for a while, the weather goddess finally turned her attention back to her friend. She could tell that something was bothering her. "Wanna talk about the fight? What was it about?" she asked and heard her sighing.

"Logan was just… Well, let's say not really happy with what he read in that file. And happy is a big understatement!"

"As I thought," Ororo nodded. "He wouldn't have disappeared for two days if it was for nothing… Do you know why he left?"

"Yeah," Jean said and sipped on her bottle. "The file documented pretty well what he did back then."

Hearing the dry and weird undertone, her opposite nodded in understanding and looked on her hands. "Not so nice things, huh?"

"Not so nice is again an understatement, 'Ro!" the redhead replied and met her gaze. "It's horrible what they made him do."

"I see. So he lapsed back into his 'animal" thinking?" Ororo asked and sounded a bit worried since she knew how serious that topic was for him. When she saw how Jean nodded again, she sighed. "I hope you showed him that he's not an animal."

"I hope so…," Jean shrugged. "Well, you know how he feels about it. So we ended up fighting."

Giving a short snort, Ororo gave her a look. "A pretty bad fight if you ask me. At least from what I've heard!" she said and the redhead nodded. "What else does the file say? I mean about him? What's his real name? When was he born? Where does he come from?" she asked and made her friend look up, but this one shook her head.

"Ask him ab…," Jean began when Logan suddenly entered and made his way directly to the fridge to get a coke out of it. She watched him closely when he walked back to the entrance without even looking at them once and she knew that he had heard it.

"Tell her! I don't care," he grunted and left; leaving Ororo to give her best friend an impressed nod.

"Wow…his mood is really bad, huh?" she asked and her opposite nodded worriedly, while she asked Logan through their link if he really was alright. "So, when was he born?" she heard her opposite asking and startled a bit as if she'd been awoken from a daydream.

"December 2nd 1897," Jean replied and waited curiously for her opposite's reaction to the news.

Shaking her head, Ororo put the cup down. "Sorry, I just thought you said 1897…," she said and had trouble to understand that Jean was nodding. "1897?" she asked shrieking and nearly dropped off her stool. "But that would mean he's…"

"118," the redhead answered her question and watched how her opposite's jaw dropped first before her eyes widened in shock.

"You're kidding, right? Logan is never that old! He still looks like thirty-something," Ororo gave back and had a knowing smile on her lips. "Come on, Jean! How old is he?"

"He really is 118 'Ro! I'm not making fun right now. Remember when he first arrived here and I assumed that he's probably older than the Professor?"

"Jeez, but 118…that's amazing…," the weather goddess gasped and stared at something only she could see in that moment for a while, before she turned towards her friend again; still not totally able to forget about the shock. "But he is Canadian, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Jean nodded. "Alberta, Canada."

"Siblings?" Ororo asked next.

"A brother, John. But he died the year Logan was born," the redhead replied and stared at her bottle. She would have loved to know if his brother had the same powers and what he looked like…

"Damn…," her friend suddenly cursed. "But can Logan remember anything at all, now? I mean really remembering it?"

"No, at least he hadn't told me."

Ororo ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "Jeez… What's worse? Reading about it without any memories or really remembering it and seeing the pictures of those memories?" she asked but was talking more to herself than Jean. "Can you even imagine how hard it will become for him if he really gets his memories back one day? God,…I really feel sorry for him!"

The redhead only nodded since she'd also thought about it before. "I still wanted to talk to Charles about something," she said and got up to walk towards the door, when Ororo held her back.

"Jean? What's his real name?" she asked her friend and waited curiously for the news.

Thinking about it for a while, Jean finally gave in. "Only if you promise not to tell anybody or even call him like that!" she demanded and her friend nodded.

"Of course!" Ororo assured her.

"James Howlett," the redhead answered her question and left the kitchen to talk with Charles about the dream that bothered her still.

She told the Professor every detail about it and how it bothered her. While she spoke Charles sat opposite her, both elbows rested on the armrests of his wheelchair while his hands were folded in front of his mouth, and was listening carefully. When she'd ended her description of her dream and what she thought about it, he remained silent for a few minutes. "Logan and you share a very strong mental link… But I've never heard about anything similar to your dream, Jean…,"he said, still deeply in thoughts. "Maybe you only assimilated your worst fears?"

"Worst fears?" she asked and furrowed her brows since she'd never seen it from that perspective.

"I picked up your mental condition lately Jean. You had a few days of complete happiness, before Logan read the file, so it's possible that you thought about your worst fears subconsciously while you were asleep. The mind is unpredictable, Jean. It often goes its own ways." Charles explained and waited for her reaction.

But Jean only shook her head. "But I dreamed about…"

"Losing your family and friends due to an attack of our enemies without being able to help them?" he said and looked at her closely. "Losing Logan or seeing him suffering? Your love for him is so strong that his wellbeing is more than important to you…"

Jean thought about his perspective. Part of it, as she had to admit, sounded right. The most horrible thing that could ever happen to her was to lose her family and friends. But nevertheless, there was one thing that made Charles' theory somehow wrong. "But the date… What about that date?" she therefore asked him and watched how he leant forward a bit with a serious look on his face.

"Jean,…I know you want to have another baby… And after losing two within one year only that wish might have strengthened. Even if you do not mention that strong wish of yours, it's still there…subconscious in your mind. And that one deals with it, even if you do not notice it…," he explained and could tell that her mind began to work even more. "Jean, I know…"

"No…," she cut him off and shook her head. "Charles, my senses tell me that it was real…"

"I know. Sometimes dreams can be so real that you can feel it. Ask Logan! He knows best how real dreams can become," he said and she looked down on her hands. "I understand that it bothers you, Jean. But as I said, I've never herd about anything like that before. The only possible way to explain this would be if someone was close by to control your mind or if something similar to Cerebro was used." He waited for her to nod before he leant back in his wheelchair again. "How is Logan? I sensed that he was very angry a few hours ago."

"I don't know," Jean replied and shrugged. "After we had a fight he was fine again, but a few minutes ago…. The things he read bother him a lot…" She had to frown when she noticed the odd look on her opposite's face. Somehow it told her that he knew more than he told her. Or better that he was somehow worried, deeply concerned about something. "Charles, what…?" she began when he waved off and gave her one of his soothing smiles.

"It's nothing," he said. "I just picked up something…"

Jean nodded, knowing that he was lying and got up to leave the office again. On the outside she directly ran into her children, who had obviously been looking for her. "Mommy!" Jack called and made her turn around. "We've been looking for you!"

"Why?" she asked and kneeled down a bit. "Is something wrong?"

"Can we sleep at Aunt 'Ro's place?" Lily asked her pleadingly.

"Isa is staying there, too, and daddy said we should ask you," Ray added and watched how her mother got up again.

"All of you in one room?" she asked frowning and her children nodded. Of course she couldn't overlook the looks they gave her. Sighing, Jean reached out to her best friend to make sure that she and Kurt were really fine with it. Or better: Knew about it, since it wouldn't be the first time that parents would look for their child. She remembered too well how TJ had slept at their place and Ororo had knocked on their door at night, looking for her daughter. "_'Ro? Do you know about the kids sleeping at your place?_" she asked her mentally and heard how her friend giggled in her mind.

"_Yeah, as a special exception I do_," Ororo replied. "_Just send them over around 8 p.m._"

"Can we go?" Jack asked impatiently and looked at her closely.

"Yes, but behave, okay?" Jean warned them. "You know that Aunt 'Ro is expecting a baby and stress or agitation isn't good for her. I don't want to hear any complaints, okay?"

"'Kay!" Lily nodded and hugged her. "Thanks, mommy!"

"We're on the outside with Miloh," Jack added and they ran off together; leaving her mother behind them who could only shake her head smiling.

* * *

It was late at night in February, when Jean suddenly woke up sensing that something was wrong. She was shivering and felt cold, so she reached out her hand only to notice that she was alone. Worriedly, her hand searched the light switched and as soon as the room was illuminated a bit, her eyes began to search the room, but there was nothing to be seen. "Logan?" she called and waited for a reply, but there was none. Worriedly, she got up, not caring about her silky bathrobe and that she still shivered, and made her way to the living room. Her eyes took notice of the closed windows and door that led to the balcony. When her head switched to the other side, she saw that the light was switched on in the bathroom. Not thinking twice, the redhead opened the door and gasped immediately, since Logan was kneeling in front of the toilet heavily breathing and shaking. Quickly, she kneeled down next to him. "God, what's wrong?" Jean asked frightened and stroked over his sweaty forehead just to realize that he was obviously burning up with fever. "Honey, what's wrong with you?" she asked again and felt how her heart beat in every inch of her body. 

Logan still panted heavily while his eyes were closed tightly. Shaking, he leant his head on his arms that rested on the toilet and heaved some deep breaths. "My head…," he managed to say barely audible and Jean leant forward a bit to see if he was hurt.

"What's wrong with your head?" she asked and stroked over it again.

"Too many pictures…"

Frowning, she reached out to check his pulse, which was completely out of control. "Does it hurt?"

"Like hell…," Logan grunted and tried to get his functions under control again, while Jean became even more concerned. She knew it had to be something serious if his healing factor wasn't fighting back. Theoretically it was completely impossible for him to become sick.

"I'll get help, okay?" she asked and laid a hand on his sweaty shoulder when she concentrated hard to reach out for the Professor and Hank; telling them to come to the West Wing immediately. She startled when he suddenly bent forward to throw up again and grabbed a cloth. After she poured cold water over it, Jean pressed it against the back of his neck. "How long are you already sitting here?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Dunno…"

While she checked his pulse again and waited for the Professor or Hank to arrive, the redhead stroked with her free hand over his back soothingly. "What do you see?" she asked. "What kind of pictures?"

"Everything…," he mumbled when the front door was suddenly opened. Hearing it, Jean quickly got up to meet the two men, who looked rather alarmed at her.

"What's wrong, Jean?" Hank, who wore a black bathrobe, asked her worriedly since he saw the frightened look in her eyes.

"Something's wrong with him. He's throwing up and feverish," she quickly explained when they came closer.

"Jack?" the blue mutant asked but she shook her head.

"No, Logan…"

"Logan's sick? That's impossible," Hank said and quickly went over to the bathroom while Charles remained next to the stirred up redhead.

"What happened?" he asked and took her hand into his.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I woke up and he was gone, so I went looking for him and found him there."

"Did he tell you what was wrong with him?"

Jean nodded. "He said his head hurt like hell and that he saw pictures. When I asked him what, he said everything…," she replied and was shaking even heavier than before. Suddenly, she noticed how the man next to her became even more serious and she remembered that he had given her the same look in his office before.

"I knew this would happen…," Charles said more to himself and let go of her hand to clench his.

"What?" Jean asked and looked at him.

"By reading the file, his mind was confronted with his past again. Practically directly pushed into it. And now everything obviously returns to him at once and his mind can't deal with it…," he explained and watched how she covered her mouth and looked at the bathroom door. "That's the reason why I hesitated to give him the file or read his mind in the past. Especially a fragile one like his. I knew that this could happen as a worst case scenario…"

"What now? Can you help him?" Jean demanded to know and saw him shaking his head.

"I can only try to help him to bring an order into his memory…"

"But?" she asked since she could tell that this wasn't everything that bothered him so much.

"Jean, if it's true that his healing factor also heals damage to his mind due to traumatic experiences…," Charles began, remembering what he'd read in the file. "This one here is such a moment and it is possible that his ability heals his mind by blocking his memories again. That could mean not only his returning ones, but also you and your children. Everything up to now…" Looking at him in shock, Jean could only shake her head in denial. "No…," she gasped when he took her hand into his quickly.

"I am sorry, but I can't stop his powers from doing this… I can only help him to calm down and try to support him by bringing his memories into an order." He looked up when Hank finally reappeared with a more than concerned look on his usually so gentle face.

"You should hurry with it, Charles," he suggested and stopped in front of them. "The process is very painful for him and he already doesn't even react if you're talking with him."

Nodding, the Professor moved towards the bedroom. "Can you lift him up and carry him to the bed?"

"I'll try," Hank nodded and went back into the bathroom, while Charles noticed the fear in Jean's eyes. The only thing he could do right now was to squeeze her hand encouragingly.

* * *

After an exhausting session with the Professor, Logan was sleeping on his belly while Jean sat on the edge of the bed and held his hand. With the other she kept on cooling his still feverish forehead with a cloth; afraid of what would happen when he woke up. She prayed that he hadn't lost his complete memory again. She had read in the file that Weapon X had also taken notice of the side effects of his ability. Every time they had sent him off onto missions and let him do their horrible work he couldn't remember any of it afterwards. Sighing, she cooled the cloth once more and put it back onto his head while her eyes remained on him. For her it was the most horrible scenario that could happen, if he really woke up and couldn't remember his family. What if he would leave? Reaching out, she stroked over his hair gently and bent down when his mouth suddenly twitched a bit. Hopefully, Jean watched how he slowly opened his eyes. "Hey…," she said and waited for any reaction of him. But the only thing he did was to look at her oddly and it scared her to death. "Please don't tell me you can't remember who I am…," she said barely audible and he closed his eyes again before he pulled the pillow closer. "Why would I forget ya, darlin'?" he asked barely audible and looked at her again, when she let out a sigh of relief. 

Not completely convinced about it, she put the cloth back into the bowl with water and turned to him again. "How many children do we have and what are their names?" she asked and made him groan in frustration since he only wanted to rest.

"Jean…," Logan pleaded but she shook her head.

"Answer it!"

"Four… Jack, Lily, Ray'n Jake…"

"How old are they?" Jean asked next and looked into his eyes when he opened them again. "Don't give me that look, Logan! I need to know that you're really alright…"

Turning, he buried his face even more into the pillow tiredly. "Turning 5 and 7 this year… Jake would've turned one," he mumbled sighing. "You also wanna know your bra size and my length?"

Jean couldn't help but shake her head smiling. "I'm sorry, it's just… Charles said that it was possible because of your healing factor…," she explained calmly and reached out to put a hand on his cheek; noticing that he was still feverish. "Do you need something?" she asked worriedly and watched how he took her hand into his and nodded when he closed his eyes.

"You…"

Smiling, she cooled the cloth once more and put it back on his forehead before she got up. "Be right back," she said and disappeared briefly, just to reappear with a glass of water and a bucket. "Since aspirin is useless…," Jean said and put the glass next to him on the bedside table. "The bucket is right next to you, okay?"

"Thanks," Logan mumbled sleepily and heaved a deep breath when she cooled the cloth again. Afterwards, Jean switched off the light and moved over to cuddle up to him. "Wake me this time if something's wrong, okay?" she said.

"Yeah…," he replied and felt how she rested her head on his back a bit before she stroked over it soothingly.

"Try to sleep." Gently she placed a kiss on his neck and took his hand.

"Hm…," Logan made and suddenly let out a hiss; making her sat up again immediately.

"Do you see pictures again?" Jean asked and touched his shaking shoulder.

"Yeah…," he replied through clenched teeth while his eyes were closed tightly. It didn't take long and he could practical feel how his stomach began to turn once more.

"Let me try to make it stop!" he heard Jean saying, but shook his head and pulled her hand away.

"No!" Logan grunted and moved away from her a bit. "I don't want ya to see this…"

Sighing, the redhead ran a hand through her face, not believing that he could still be so stubborn when he was in pain. "But you need to…" she began when he cut her off with another _No!_ of him. "You can't scare me away, Logan," she tried another tactic even if she knew that his answer would remain the same. "You need to rest and if I can help you…"

"No…," Logan grunted once more and made her sigh in defeat.

"Fine… Then try to sleep," Jean said and cuddled up to him again.

* * *

_He'd been awoken by loud voices and had left his bed sleepily to see what was going on. He'd asked his father as soon as he'd opened the door if something was wrong while he'd rubbed his tired eyes, just to widen them in shock in the next second, when a terrible loud shot echoed through the mansion and blood left the back of his father's head to splatter the floor in a rush. He hadn't seen the gardener with his shotgun or his son, who stood next to him or the redhead and his mother. He'd only eyes for his now dead father and ran with a horrified scream, towards him…_

_**FLASH**_

_A small village. Not from this century. In front of him a tall blonde man with a wicked grin on his lips. Blood ran down his own nose and mouth, but he didn't care and leapt at his adversary, who didn't came to bring him back to his dying grandfather, but to seek revenge for murdering his father. Then a terrific scream behind him after he'd taken a swing with his fist and his eyes widened in horror when he realized that he'd stabbed the redhead…_

_**FLASH**_

_A snowy wood, not far from another village, much later. He came back home from a hunt and approached his cabin. Then his nose caught the smell of blood. Her blood. Instantly he dropped the hind he'd been able to catch and began to run. His heart was racing when he opened the door quickly and his eyes widened. Blood was splattered on the walls and ground; centering her dead and torn body, while her dead eyes stared at the ceiling and a silent scream left her open mouth…_

_**FLASH**_

_Back at the mansion. The gardener was dead, his son bleeding and holding his face with both hands. He didn't know what was wrong or what happened. All he realized was that something was wrong with his hands. He reached out for his mother, begged her to help him, but she slapped his hands away with a disgusted and terrified look on her face. She called him a monster, but he couldn't tell why. All he wanted from her was to embrace him, to tell him that he was safe and it was all a dream. But then she hit him, grabbed everything she could reach and began to throw things at him; yelling that he wasn't her son anymore, that she wanted him to leave. So he ran…_

_**FLASH**_

_Jasmine Falls. Itsu telling him that she was carrying his child. The happiness and peace he felt. The traditional fight against the men of the village, an explosion; then his claws extracted in instinct and he wounded a man, Itsu looking away, ashamed of him… The night he'd spent at the waterfall, afraid to go home to her and see the disappointment in him. The realization that he wasn't human, but an animal and the decision he'd made to leave and come back when he was worthy of her and raising his child. Then the blood he'd smelled, her blood. He ran towards his house and opened the door in a rush, finding the carpet soaked with blood and her dead body on the ground…_

_**FLASH**_

_Too many pictures again… He fought as a soldier in a war against Nazi Germany, rescued a boy the enemy was scared of out of Auschwitz and brought him to a place where he was safe. He remembered the name boy telling him his name was Eric… Then he fought in Vietnam, already under the control of the men who made him their toy. He did was they told him, he couldn't fight back; killed people no matter how old, tortured the enemy until he got the information he wanted and was feared by the enemy and comrades in return. Then he opened his eyes and noticed that he couldn't move, that he only saw a green liquid around him. He tried to breathe, but couldn't. The liquid instantly flooded his lungs and choked him. He screamed in fear, desperately tried to get free when everything turned black again…_

Sitting up in a rush, Logan realized that he was lying on the floor. The calmer his heart beat usually, the more it was racing now; made it nearly impossible for him to breathe. His clothes were soaked with sweat, which still ran down his heated face. And he was shaking. Not because the room appeared to him as freezing cold, but because of the pictures that kept on appearing in front of his eyes. The things he'd lived through, the things people had done to him, the things he'd done… Everything was just too much. For the first time ever he felt helpless and couldn't deal with something. Quivering in fear, he raised his head a bit and looked at the door; being out of it and on the balcony in an instant, where he remained and sat on the ground, his legs pulled close while his head rested on his arms. Just sitting there like this, Logan didn't care that it began to rain. While his eyes were closed tightly he still tried to control the rapid sequence of pictures in his head. He only looked up when something wet nudged his hand gently. "Still here?" Logan asked Miloh and gave the animal a brief look when it laid down next to him. Resting his head on his arms again when he thought once more that his skull was torn apart, he clenched his hands into fists firmly. "Go away!" Logan hissed through gritted teeth and held his breath when the pain became unbearable.

"Why are you sitting here in the rain?" Jean shrieked, completely ignoring his demand, and touched his shoulder. She startled a bit when he backed away as if he'd been hit by lightning. "Logan…"

"I said go away…," he repeated and gritted his teeth once more. "Please…"

Barely seeing in the dark how he looked away, the redhead still noticed that he was quivering. Swallowing hard with tears in her eyes, since she was once more worried like hell, Jean felt how the strong pressure in her chest began to spread. "I can help you…," she said barely audible in despair. "Please, Logan, let me help you…"

"No," he grunted and his voice broke when another horrible scene appeared in front of his eyes. "Please, just leave me alone…," Logan begged her once more and ran his hands through his hair while his head was lowered.

It was then that she realized it… Not thinking twice about any consequence for her, she kneeled down in front of him; not caring that she was shivering because of the cold wind or that her clothes were soaked by the rain. "Look at me…," she demanded and reached out to touch his cheek when he backed off once more. "Logan, please…" Noticing that he was about to get up, she held him back with her powers and pinned him to the ground. "No, you'll stay here now!" Jean hissed and ignored his low growl. "Look at me…"

"Leave.me.alone!" he said through gritted teeth and tried to break through her force, but let out a painful groan in the next second. Making use of her chance that he was distracted for a moment, the redhead cupped his face and forced him to look at her. What she saw made her heart stop. It was the third time after Alcatraz and Jake that she saw him crying openly in pain. There was so much hate against others but mostly against himself, pain and despair in his eyes that she had to swallow hard. "Satisfied?" he hissed and turned his head away from her.

"Let me help you," Jean begged and touched his arm gently when he shook his head again.

"I don't want you to see it…"

"And I don't want to see you suffering so much," she gave back in anger and began to cry. "Please, Logan…," the redhead begged and laid her hands on his shoulders while she kneeled between his legs. "I said you can't scare me away. I don't care what I'll see, but I'm worried about you. Please, let me help you…" Seeing how he fought with himself, she waited for a reaction, but when there was none she just leant forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Please…" She heard him taking a deep breath, but nothing followed afterwards until there was a weak nod in the end. "Come," Jean said and offered him a hand. She led him back inside, followed by Miloh and told him to change into dry clothes while she got two towels from the bathroom. After she, too, wore new clothes, she gave him a sign to lay down; still feeling that he hesitated and fought with himself. "Close your eyes," she said calmly and waited for him to do so. "And now relax…"

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he shut them groaning again. Bright sunbeams illuminated the room and made him suddenly frown. Carefully he touched his forehead and paused for a moment, realizing that he was able to think straight for the first time in weeks. There weren't any rapid sequences in front of his eyes, no skull breaking headaches at all… Logan looked up when the door was opened and Jean entered. "You're finally awake," she commented and sat down on the edge next to him to examine his eyes and head. 

"Why finally?" he asked confused and noticed that his mouth felt awfully dry.

"You slept for a whole week now, Logan. You needed more rest than you thought," she told him and handed him a bottle of water that stood on the ground next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly good," he grunted and sipped on the water when he recalled what she had done. Shame and embarrassment came back to him instantly and he avoided her eyes. Jean noticed it of course and was about to say something when he cut her off. "What day is today?"

"February 17th," she told him and watched how he ran a hand through his face.

"I missed Ray's birthday…," he groaned and laid back down. "Fuck…"

"Don't worry about her. She understood that you've been sick and needed to rest," the redhead soothed him and touched his hand, but he withdrew his. "Logan…"

"I'm sorry," he murmured and looked away.

"For what?" Jean asked and shook her head. "I told you that I won't judge you."

"Really?" Logan asked cynically. "You can't tell me that you just don't care about what I've done…"

"Right!" she nodded again. "What you've _done_ years ago, Logan. You're not that man anymore and you know that perfectly well. They used you! From what I've seen I can't even believe what you've been through in your life…" Turning his head at her in surprise, but still skeptical, he saw the tears in her eyes. Hearing how she let out a sob Logan reached out to pull her down. Resting on his chest for a moment, she sat up a bit and ran a hand through her face. "I don't know how long it will last, but you should be fine for the next days," the redhead told him and he nodded.

"Thanks, darlin'," Logan replied and squeezed her hand. "I'm…," he began when she put a finger on his lips.

"No," Jean shook her head. "There's no need for you to be sorry, Logan. What I saw didn't change the way I think and feel about you and never will. Don't worry about that." Seeing how he nodded with a week smile, she patted the bed briefly. "And now, come on. You need to eat something and your kids missed you. Oh, and Mystique wants to see you."

"Why?" he asked and got out of bed slowly; letting his sore muscles getting used to the now unfamiliar movements. He frowned and cocked an eyebrow at her when she smiled.

"Her baby was born the night I read your mind. Hank had knocked on the door after I finally managed to put you to sleep," she told him.

"I'd bet the Boyscout fainted," Logan grunted and got fresh clothes out of the wardrobe.

"How do you know?" Jean smiled and heard him chuckling. "I don't know why she wanted to see you, but I told her that you will come to her as soon as you can. I'll go and make you something to eat while you shower," she said and turned around when he grabbed and kissed her.

"I love you," he said barely audible and pulled her close. "I don't deserve you…," he added thinking.

Kissing him, se stroked his cheeks briefly. "Stop thinking like that!" she gave back and headed for the door. "And take your time with showering. I'd bet you eat a lot after one week, so I need some time." Smiling, he could only shake his head about that woman and entered the bathroom.

* * *

After a very bog breakfast, Logan was on his way to the room Mystique shared with Scott and knocked on the door. He waited for her to tell him to come in and opened the door, just to find her sitting on the bed with the newborn baby in her arms. "Hey… You wanted to see me?" he asked smiling and closed the door before he came closer. 

"Yes," Mystique said and sat up a bit, giving him a sign to sit down on the bed.

Logan eyed the baby curiously. He couldn't tell if the dark hair would remain black or would turn into a dark brown later, but from the way it looked now the boy had inherited mostly his mother's look. "Where's the daddy, huh? Did he faint again?" he asked and saw that Mystique held back a giggle.

"He wanted to talk to Charles… Would you finally sit down?" she asked again and nodded once more to the space next to her.

Doing so, he still eyed the baby and memorized its scent. "Already got a name?" Logan asked and switched his gaze to the woman again.

"That's why I wanted to see you," she replied and he cocked an eyebrow at her. "I wanted to ask you two things…"

Nodding, Logan leant back a bit and crossed his arms. He could tell that the questions would either surprise or annoy him. "Shoot!"

While her still pale finger caressed the cheeks of her baby, Mystique remained silent for a while. "I wanted to name him after you…," she finally said and watched how his arms dropped slowly. She had trouble to hold back a giggle when she noticed the look he gave her.

"After me?" Logan asked her surprised and his mind began to race. He had no idea why she would probably do something like that. Even his children didn't carry his name…

"Well, he wouldn't exist without your help," she said and smiled when the boy yawned and opened his blue eyes a bit. A blue, as she could tell, would become lighter a bit when he got older.

"Did you do anything to me while I was asleep nine months ago?" he asked her suspiciously, but she could tell that he was joking.

"No, what I meant was… If you hadn't talked me into helping against the Brotherhood back then, I would have never stayed. And the baby wouldn't exist."

"I see," Logan nodded and crossed his arms again. "So, it's my fault, eh?"

Smiling, Mystique nodded. "Yeah. So, do you mind?" she asked hopefully and noticed the smirk when a special thought crossed his mind.

"Does the Boyscout know?"

"No, but I don't care. He picked the name Alex," she said and made a face. "After his brother…"

Chuckling, Logan gave her a smirk. "And you're not fond of it, huh?" he asked and looked at the baby again.

"How can you tell?" Mystique said and gave him a look which spoke volumes.

"Just a guess!" he replied and smiled when the boy took hold of his finger. "Feel free to use it, but I wanna see the Boyscout's reaction to it!" The woman nodded smiling. "What's the second question?"

"Would you agree on being the Godfather, too?" she asked and received a cocked eyebrow of him.

"Why does everyone want me to be the Godfather lately?" he asked her since Ororo had asked him the same a few days ago, but Mystique only shrugged.

"Maybe because we know that, if something happens to us, you can still take care of our children?" she explained and gave him a pleading look. "Scott wanted to ask Jean, but I want you to be it…or both of you before he starts bellyaching again."

Chuckling, Logan wobbled his head and withdrew his finger. "As long as you guys don't plan on dying on us all at once…," he replied and made her smile happily.

"Thanks!" the woman said and suddenly began to move. "Would you hold him? I need to use the bathroom."

Doing so, he heard her closing the door and looked down on the boy when this one opened his eyes. "Just one thing, bub! Don't even think about dating my daughters!" Logan grunted when another door went open and Scott entered.

"What are you doing here?" the man immediately asked and his tone told instantly that he wasn't pleased to see his nemesis in his rooms.

"What does it look like?" Logan gave back with a look on his own and watched him coming closer when Raven returned. With an evil smirk, he turned towards her. "Please, can I tell him?" Logan asked her with an even more devilish grin and made her frown, since she couldn't tell what he was up to or why telling Scott about her decision was suddenly making him so happy.

"Sure…," Mystique shrugged and sat down on the bed again while she pulled her silky white bathrobe closer. "It's you who wanted to see his reaction."

Furrowing his brows, Scott crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked to and fro between them. "What reaction?" he demanded to know and saw Logan shrugging nonchalantly.

"You ain't his father, bub!"

"What?" Scott asked and let his arms sink.

"Sorry for not telling ya earlier! But I didn't want to hurt ya feelings," Logan added and saw how Mystique hid a grin when Scott's cheeks suddenly became red.

"What?" he asked again and stared at the woman in confusion.

"He's only kidding!" she quickly waved off. "I asked him to be the Godfather."

Letting out a snort when Logan handed the baby back to her, he crossed his arms again. "Now you're kidding, right?"

"Nope!" Logan said and met Mystique's gaze. "Is my name gonna be the first or second?" he said and smirked at his nemesis when this one's face turned red and he heard him letting out a laugh.

"Your name?" Scott spat and turned pale next when the woman nodded.

"Yes. I wanted to name our baby after Logan," she explained as if it was the most normal thing to do.

With a smirk on his lips Logan walked towards the door and patted Scott's shoulder; trying hard not to start laughing since the man was like frozen on the spot and stared with a dropped jaw at Mystique.

* * *

It was late at night when Logan sat in the kitchen and a sleep drunken Scott came in with his son on his arm. Both men only exchanged a brief glare, while Logan smirked in amusement and enjoyed seeing his nemesis being so shattered. The other man just began to prepare a bottle for the baby when this one began to cry aloud. Scott couldn't help but sigh in frustration. "Please not again," he muttered and desperately tried to calm the child, only to notice that it was getting worse. "Come on, don't do this to me…," he pleaded and turned around, seeing out of the corner of his eye that Logan was smirking. "What?" Scott asked him angrily and made his opposite shrug. 

"It won't work that way…," Logan only said and sipped on his beer.

"Oh really?" the other man hissed cynically and let out a snort. If he couldn't need something than it was his nemesis lecturing him about babies.

"Yeah," Logan went on. "The kid feels your stress, bub. It won't stop until you do."

Snorting once more, Scott let out a groan next when his son cried even louder. Still smirking, Logan got off his chair and held out his hands. Looking at him, the other man hesitated first, but finally reached the crying baby over before he sat down on a stool and ran a hand through his tired face. Scott closed his eyes for a moment and suddenly frowned. "How did you do that?" he asked him when he noticed that his son was sucking peacefully on the bottle.

"Told ya so…," Logan grunted and watched the boy in his arms with a smirk. If he had the chance to watch the Boyscout like this every night from now on, he would gladly wake up at night and sit in the cold kitchen. There was nothing better to him than watching people he wasn't so fond off desperately trying to achieve something…

Seeing it, Scott could only shake his head. "How did you manage to take care of two children at once all alone back then?" he asked him tiredly. "I sleep approximately two hours each night and it's only one baby…"

"Mine didn't cry that much," Logan replied and heard his opposite snorting.

"You're one lucky bastard!" Scott muttered. "How's your planning doing? You still want to have a fourth one, don't you?" he asked and saw how Logan only shrugged. "You can't tell me that you guys aren't trying it!"

"You're only hoping that I'll look as fucked up as you do, bub," Logan grunted and made Scott smirk.

"How can you tell?" he asked and noticed that the baby was deeply asleep in his opposite's arms. "Ts…I don't believe that!"

Logan's head turned towards the door when Jean suddenly appeared in a tight black top and black pants. "Hey," she said sleepily and ran a hand through her long hair. "There you are…"

"Be right there," he said and handed the baby back to Scott. "Had to teach One-Eye here a lesson."

"I can see that," she nodded and watched both men suspiciously.

"And stop stressing him!" Logan warned Scott once more before he turned towards his wife.

"I'll keep that in mind," the other man replied and looked down on his baby.

Jean smiled at the child briefly before she hugged her husband's bare chest. "Had a nightmare again? I told you to stay in bed…"

"I'm fine, Jean…," he grunted and put a hand around her waist while she gave him a look.

"Yeah, sure!" she mocked. "Night, Scott!"

"Night," the man replied and watched them leaving. "And thanks!"

"Don't mention it," Logan grunted before he received a slap against his chest. "What was that for?" he growled and glared at her.

"You drank beer?" the redhead asked him and nodded towards the bottle on the counter.

"Don't baby me Jean!" he groaned and quickly placed a kiss on her mouth before she could go on with her sermon.

"You'll go back to bed now and stay there, mister!" she warned him while she dragged him towards their rooms. When Jean heard him sighing and knew that he was about to protest again, she gave him a warning glare. "Logan…"

"Yes, ma'am," Logan finally gave in and made his way back to bed.

* * *

After she'd woken up at night and had roamed through the apartment and had even went down to the kitchen to drink a tea in hope it would calm her someone, Jean was now laying in bed again, but still completely awake. Too many things were floating around in her head… Logan's current condition, his past, but especially the dream. The dream she had was still scaring her to death since her senses kept on telling her that it was real. Nevertheless, she didn't know how to deal with it… 

"What's wrong?" she heard him asking sleepily and could slap herself for being so stupid. Finally, he had a more or less calm sleep and she'd managed to wake him from it.

"Nothing. Go on sleeping," Jean tried to calm him when he pulled her closer.

"You wander around for hours now and it's nothing?" he asked her sleep drunken. "What is that dream you're thinking about?"

Surprised she turned in the darkness. "I was sending?"

"Yeah… So what is it about?" he mumbled into her neck and nuzzled her with his nose.

"Remember when I woke you up a few weeks ago?" she asked and played with the sheets lost in thought; feeling him nodding his head behind her. "Well, I…," she began and told him word for word and scene for scene what her dream was about, noticing that he remained awfully still for the whole time.

"It was a dream, Jean…," Logan mumbled into her neck. "Why is it bothering you? Dreams can only be real if you really experienced what happened…"

"I know, but still," Jean muttered and sighed. "Maybe you're right."

"Yeah, I am," he yawned and heaved a deep breath before he rested his head on her shoulder. "And now sleep, will ya?" Nodding, she cuddled up to him and closed her eyes, not knowing that they would end up fighting about it a few days later.

By then they sat together in the kitchen with the others for dinner after Logan had once more experienced a rough and sleepless night. Still, she'd been unable to sleep again, too. "Logan…about that dream again," she began calmly and heard him sigh.

"It was a dream, Jean…," he gave back with a look. "It wasn't real."

"I still think it was… It seemed too real for me…," she defended herself and saw how he leant back to cross his arms; completely ignoring the confused looks of the others.

"Real, eh?" he mocked. "So let me think… An older fucked up me travels back in time to warn you about a son we don't have and visits you in a dream…" Nodding playfully he cocked an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, seems very real to me!"

Feeling how her blood began to boil even if she knew that he was just tired and exhausted, Jean narrowed her eyes. "This isn't funny, Logan!"

"Am I making fun outta it, Jean? Dammit it was a fucking dream! My nightmares are real cause I lived through it, but, come on!" he shot back a bit louder than he wanted. "Are you recently crazy to believe such a shit?" Glaring at him, Jean slammed her fork onto the counter and got off her stool. "Are you pregnant?" he asked her and made her turn around with a frown.

"What?"

"Jeez, am I talking Chinese?" Logan said. "Are.you.pregnant?"

"I'm not dumb, Logan!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Then answer my question…"

"No, so what? I thought your senses were so…heightened!" she mocked and heard him growling in anger.

"If you're not dumb then your brain would tell ya that August can't work anymore, right? Except it would be premature again…," he grunted and ignored the brief glowing of her eyes.

"You're an arrogant bastard!" Jean nearly yelled at him when he got up to get a beer out of the fridge.

"Thanks, darlin', ya can kiss my ass, too!" Logan shot back and only heard a cup shattering to pieces right next to his head. Slamming the door of the fridge shut growling while her teeth were gritted and her eyes were now glowing completely, he raised a warning finger at her. "Do that again, girl, and something else shatters, here!" Hearing how she let out a derisive snort and left, he began to clench his fists in anger.

"No, Logan, not the…," Ororo began shrieking when his claws had already stabbed the door. "…fridge…"

"Fourth fridge in two years… Congrats!" Scott mocked and shook his head.

"Is everything all right between the two of you?" Hank asked his friend concerned. "Or do we have to worry?"

"Haven't slept," Logan grunted and shook his head before he grabbed his beer and left, too.

"Second big fight this year…," Ororo muttered and sipped on her soda. "I call that something."

"Well, you know them," Jubilee shrugged and killed the already dead chicken on her plate with her fork. "First fight, then good-night…"

"How true!" Kitty added.

Upstairs, Logan saw Jean standing at the window in their bedroom. Catching the salty scent, he didn't have to look to tell that she was crying in anger. "Jean…," he sighed and put his beer aside before he came slowly closer.

"You're a bastard!" she sniffed and looked away.

"Come on," he said and ran a hand through his hair. "We both haven't slept at all at night… We're too heated up to talk normally…"

"We would be able to talk normally if you weren't such an asshole," Jean nearly barked at him when she cut him of and turned around. "I talked normally with you before you had to become aggressive! And thanks for doing that in front of all others!"

"You threw the cup at me," he shot back through gritted teeth.

"And why?" she cried aloud. "Because you sounded as if it was my fault that we lost Jake!"

"What?" he asked her and shook his head. "I never said that!"

"You did!" Jean said accusingly and pointed a finger at him, just to walk past him when he grabbed her arm. "Let go off me!"

"Jean, I never said that!" Logan growled and narrowed his eyes.

"That's what you think!" she shot back in a hiss and her eyes began to glow. "And now take your fingers off me!" Pulling her arms roughly away, she walked down to the first floor again and walked past the kitchen towards the elevator, when he grabbed her again. "Damn it!"

"You're gonna listen to me now," he said through gritted teeth.

Hearing it inside the kitchen, Scott gave Jubilee a look. "Good night, huh?" he mocked and she shrugged when Hank and Ororo quickly got up to intervene if necessary.

"Hey," the weather goddess said when she found her two friends in the middle of the corridor with looks that could kill. "Come one, calm down! Do you want your children to hear you?" she asked and crossed her arms as good as she could over her belly. "What's gotten into you?"

"Ask him," Jean hissed with tears in her eyes.

Seeing it and knowing that he started the whole mess, Logan sighed deeply and let go of her arm. He turned his back to her, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, if you got the impression that I blamed you. I never did, Jeannie. You have to believe me." Being surprised about his sudden softness, she raised her head briefly. "I'm just damn tired…"

"Well, it's your own fault when I tell you to stay in bed and you never listen," Jean muttered and made him smirk.

"Right…," he nodded.

"God, just grab each other and start smooching!" Jubilee called out of the kitchen. Nudging Ororo gently, Hank beckoned her to follow him back into the kitchen and to leave the couple alone.

"So, forgiven?" Logan asked her after a while. "If you want to slap me additionally, go ahead!" Shaking her head, she still had her eyes fixed on the ground and her arms crossed. Seeing that she didn't move an inch, he slowly came closer and wrapped his arms around her slim form. "I'm sorry, Jeannie. Really…"

"I'm serious about it, Logan," Jean replied and looked up while he wiped her tears away. "It means something. It wasn't just a dream…"

"Let's stop it, okay?" he asked and she nodded. "I'll go to bed…"

"Already? It's not even 7:30 p.m.," she asked worried and saw how he ran both hands through his face.

"Yeah. I need to sleep," Logan replied and gave her a tender kiss. "And I'm really sorry. I'd never accuse you of losing our kid, darlin'…"

"I was just angry," she said guiltily and managed a weak smile. "Then go to bed, I'll be right there…" Nodding, he placed another kiss on her lips before he turned around to walk back upstairs; leaving her lost in thoughts in the middle of the corridor.

* * *

While Logan was finally able to talk Jean into letting him teach all of his classes again after two months of recovering, he was outside and watched over the children on the basketball court, while she sat together with Scott, Hank and a nine months pregnant Ororo in Charles office to discuss the teaching plans for the upcoming school year. Especially since Ororo wouldn't teach all her classes for at least a year after the baby was born. Sitting in front of Charles, who told them how he'd planned the classes, they went on discussing it for nearly two hours by now. Finally finding common ground Jean took Logan's new schedule, too, before she got up to went upstairs again. As soon as she stood everything around her went black briefly and she collapsed. "Jean!" Scott shrieked and caught her quickly as she supported herself against him. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her worriedly and helped her back into the chair when Hank immediately checked her pulse. 

"I don't know… I think I got up too fast," she said and ran a hand through her face; noticing that the others gave her worried looks.

"Hank, please bring her down to the infirmary and make sure that everything's fine with her!" the Professor demanded and Hank nodded, but the redhead waved off.

"I'm fine…really! It's nothing," she assured them and let go of Scott's arms when Ororo laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure?" the weather goddess asked her concerned and received a nod.

"Yes, I'm fine." Smiling briefly at her, Jean got up again and walked towards the door slowly; being closely watched by the others.

Scott saw that she suddenly reached out to grab the doorframe and leapt forward. "Jean!" he yelled, but was too late to catch her fall this time. "Jean?" he asked and shook her a bit. "Come on, wake up!"

"Pull her up!" Hank demanded and headed towards the next elevator; holding the door open for him.

"I go and get Logan," Ororo said to the Professor, who also moved towards the elevator with a concerned look on his face.

On the sunny outside, Logan was watching his next PE class playing and leant with crossed arms against the fencing when his nose caught a familiar scent and his ears heard someone approaching. "Logan!" Ororo called from afar and made him turn around with a cocked eyebrow. He could tell instantly that something was wrong by the tone she'd used to call his name. He let his arms slowly sink and watched her coming closer as fast as her condition allowed.

"What's wrong?" he asked and laid a hand on her shoulder when she stopped and bent forward a bit to catch her breath. "'Ro, what's wrong?"

Still out of breath the woman looked up at him. "Jean…she collapsed," she managed to say and laid a hand on her chest; causing the children to stop playing instantly and watching their teachers.

"What?" Logan asked and stared at her with an indefinable look in his eyes, while he began to walk backwards at the same time. "Where's she?"

"In the in infirmary," she told him and watched how he ran back to the mansion. Heaving another deep breath and ignoring her racing heart for a moment, she turned to the children who still stared at her in confusion. "Class dismissed! Pack your things together and bring them back, okay?" Ororo said and waited for them to nod.

In the meanwhile, Logan had reached the basement and stormed into the infirmary. "Where's she?" he asked and made everyone look up before he stopped next a bed panting. His eyes quickly took notice of Moira, who sat in front of a screen with a more than obvious frown on her forehead, while Xavier sat next to Jean, who laid still unconscious and unusually pale on the bed. Walking over to her side, Logan briefly growled at Scott when he noticed that he was holding his wife's hand. Giving him a glare, the man stepped aside quickly and watched how Logan bent down worriedly to touch her cheeks. "Jeannie?" he asked softly and turned to Charles. "What happened?"

"She collapsed twice upstairs. The first time she was still conscious, but then she just dropped to the floor," the man explained clearly worried.

"And what's wrong with her? She was fine the last time I've seen her!"

Turning his eyes from the monitors to his friend, Hank crossed his arms, still standing behind Moira. "Did she eat enough at breakfast?"

Shrugging, Logan met his gaze. "Dunno. We didn't eat together 'cause I overslept and her classes began later…" His gaze immediately turned to the woman on the bed again who uttered a soft groan. "Jeannie?" he asked and caressed her cheek gently as she slowly opened her eyes a bit. "Hey…"

"Hey…," she replied barely audible and tried to adjust her eyes to the unfamiliar bright light in the room.

"How are you feeling?" the Professor asked her worriedly and bent forward a bit to have a better look at her.

"As if a truck hit me…," she replied and made her husband chuckle slightly.

"I'm scarcely gone and you screw up, girl," Logan said and smiled down at her.

"Sorry," she said and closed her eyes briefly. "What happened?"

"You collapsed again," Scott told her when Moira got up to check her pulse again. "Did you eat and drink enough at breakfast?" she demanded to know and looked at the woman closely.

"Actually…I hadn't time to eat…," the redhead replied guiltily and watched how the woman next to her cocked an angry eyebrow.

"Are you crazy? In your condition?" she asked aloud and also Hank shook his head.

"Girl, no wonder that you collapsed. You can be glad that you didn't break your wrist," he said.

Looking at them in confusion Jean could only shrug. "Well, it's not the first time that I did that…," she replied and thought about how often she'd overslept and hadn't eaten anything at all until it was time for lunch. And she could remember seeing Moira doing the same not so long ago.

"But not in your condition!" Moira scolded her again and saw how Logan raised a hand while he furrowed his brows.

"What condition, damn it?" he demanded to know and saw out of the corner of his eyes that Scott crossed his arms and nodded.

"Good question!" the man said and heard how Moira let out a frustrated groan, before she went over and pushed a button to activate the printer, which was working as a special exception and didn't make her wanting to kill the stubborn thing again.

In the meanwhile, Logan lifted his wife up a bit and sat down behind her so that she could rest against his chest. "If you want to kill me, do that again!" he grunted when his heart was finally beating normal again after the shock.

"I'm sorry…," Jean mumbled and took his hand while he caressed her side with his free hand. "But I woke up late, too, and there was no time to eat anymore. I wanted to eat something after my biology class but then we had the meeting."

"Don't do that again, got that?" he said warningly and kissed her neck softly as she leant her head against his.

"I'm sorry!"

Chuckling, he pulled her closer. "Go on like that and my hair's grayish soon, girl!"

Sighing, Scott could only shake his head about them whereas Charles and Hank watched them smiling. Hearing how Moira grabbed something and walked over to them with the same angry look on her face, the couple on the bed looked up. "THAT condition!" the woman said and handed Jean the paper. Taking it into her hands and turning it around the redhead's eyes widened in shock, while also Logan cocked a confused eyebrow. Both turned their heads towards each other and exchanged a blank look in surprise. Noticing it, Moira put her hands to her hips. "You didn't know that?" she asked with a high pitched voice in shock and gasped before she let out a short laugh, just to look at the others in disbelief. "They didn't know it!" she said again and shook her head.

"Know what?" Scott asked and looked to and fro between the still shocked couple and the outraged woman in the white coat.

"I thought you guys were planning?" Moira asked the two mutants on the bed angrily and would have bet that Jean had just moved closer to her husband.

"Well, that one wasn't planned…," Logan grunted and took the picture out of Jean's hand just to shake his head.

"Jean!" Moira shook her head and came closer. "How can you not have noticed this? It's already at least the beginning of the fifth months…," she asked in disbelief before she gave the men next to the redhead an angry glare. "Or better…how could _you_ have not noticed it? I thought you can smell it?"

"Well…," Logan swallowed and leant back a bit since he'd never seen the woman being so angry. Or even thought that she could become that furious. "I noticed that she was slightly bigger, but…"

"And that doesn't make you suspicious? I don't believe it!"

Glaring at her, he cocked an eyebrow. "If I'd told her _Darlin', is it just me or did you gain weight?_ What do you think would she have done, eh? Definitely not a test!"

Leaning against the wall with a smirk on his lips, Scott cleared his throat. "Well, do I have to tell you what can happen if you shot with live ammunition?" Hearing a growl, he raised his arms in defense.

"Give me a gun and I show ya," Logan shot back with a glare.

"Guys, stop it!" Hank intervened and stepped between the two of them.

"It's not the right time for this," Charles added with a warning look.

Shaking her head, Jean still looked at the picture with a complete blank mind. "I don't believe this…," she gasped barely audible and didn't know if she should laugh or cry.

"What?" Logan asked and turned to her again as she looked up.

"The whole time through we have tried…and now…"

Shrugging, he put an arm around her again. "Call it we suck in planning, darlin'!" he replied when she suddenly frowned.

"5 months ago…," she mumbled and her eyes widened all of a sudden. "Oh my God…"

"What?" he asked her again in confusion; not knowing what had hit her now.

"Don't you remember?" Jean asked him in shock.

"Remember what?"

"This wasn't us!" she said and pointed at the picture. "Logan, 5 months ago we had a fight about your past and nearly killed each other…"

Hearing it, the others exchanged a look and switched their eyes towards the couple. "Killed each other? What are you guys doing in your bedroom, huh?" Hank asked when he noticed Charles serious look.

"Jean, what did you mean with _it wasn't us_?"

Having completely forgotten that she and Logan weren't alone, Jean's cheeks blushed slightly. "Well…let's say we lost control…," she replied and looked away feeling embarrassed.

"Hold on a second!" Scott said and came closer again. "Does that mean we had your negatives on day release and no one knew?"

"Something like that," the redhead said and heard him giving a laugh, while Hank nodded.

"Okay, now I get the killing part…," the blue mutant muttered.

"Darlin'…it's not that we haven't done it afterwards again…," Logan said mentally and gave her a look. "Or do I have to mention Christmas and New Year?" he added when she blushed even more.

"That means you turned into Wolverine and Dark Phoenix?" Charles demanded to know and saw them nodding. "That's remarkable…"

"What?" Scott asked him. "That the mansion is still standing?"

"No one noticed it, Jean. There were no sign of your alter ego at all. I haven't even sensed her…," the Professor went on, ignoring his former student's remark. "It only shows how much you're obviously in control of her."

"so, at least one thing our negatives are good for, huh?" Logan teased and smirked at her before he reached out to touch her cheek. "And now stop making such a sad face and be happy girl! You finally have what you've wanted!"

"I know… But I still can't believe it," she said when he groaned.

"Smile!"

"Is everything fine?" the redhead asked Moira and Hank worriedly.

"From what I can tell, yes," the woman said.

"But you have to eat! Make your husband cook for you again," Hank added and winked at her with a smile, just to hear Logan suddenly groaning aloud.

"No…," that one cursed and ran a hand through his face.

"What?" Jean asked him concerned when he gave her a look.

"That means I have to do the housekeeping again, huh?" he asked her sulking and watched how she turned around a bit to wrap her arms around his neck; kissing him tenderly and nodding with a smile on her lips.

"And my classes, and the cooking, and getting up for me at night…and…," she listed when he growled.

"Darlin'…shut up!"

"But Jean…," Moira intervened and shook her head. "…it still doesn't explain the problem that you or Logan didn't notice it. Was there really no morning sickness, tiredness or dizziness? Or…weird cravings?" she asked when Logan snorted.

"She always eats weird stuff…"

Giving him a look first, she swift her attention to Moira again. "No…"

Turning to Hank, who also had a frown in his face, the woman sighed. "That's strange…"

"Well, it wouldn't be if…the child already had a healing factor," he said but she shook her head.

"The twins had a healing factor back then and still she was in a coma for nearly five weeks."

"But what if the healing factor affected her system, too?" Charles asked them thinking out loud. "If it protects and affects her?"

"What do you wanna do?" Logan asked him with a grunt. "Stab her with a knife?" Only hearing how his claws suddenly extracted on their own, he let out a howl. "Are you out of your mind?" he nearly yelled at the redhead when she held up her bleeding, but healed finger.

After they came over the shock, Hank drew some blood and left to analyze it when Moira checked Jean's pulse once more. "And now I want you to go upstairs and have a proper meal!" she said warningly. "Do you still feel dizzy?" she asked.

Sitting up a bit just to sink slowly down onto the bed again, the redhead nodded. "Yeah…"

"Come on," Logan said and lifted her carefully up into his arms.

"If you're still not feeling better after you ate something, I need to know about it!" the other woman warned her and waited for Jean to now before she allowed them to leave. Resting her head against her husband's shoulder, Jean didn't see the thoughtful look Charles gave them.

Upstairs, Logan pulled the sheets aside and laid her down, walking to the drawer afterwards. "You change into something more comfortable and I go and cook something," he grunted and turned around with one of her sweatpants and shirt in his hand. "And then I want you to sleep!"

"No, I want your shirt," she pouted and gave him a pleading look, which made him smirk.

"Already?" he asked and put hers away to get one of his out of the drawer. Handing the clothes over to her he crossed his arms. "What do you wanna eat?"

"Surprise me!"

"Kay," he said and left while Jean changed her clothes and laid down again. She rested her head on her right arm, while the other laid on her belly lost in thoughts and without a smile on her lips.

In the kitchen Logan leant against the counter and watched the pot attentively when Hank entered. "We were right!" he said and stopped next to his friend, who coked an eyebrow at him.

"With what?"

"The fetus has an active healing factor. I found traces of your power in Jean's blood, too. That explains why she was feeling well the whole time through," Hank explained and watched how Logan stirred the spaghetti in the pot.

"Does she have to eat as much as I do to keep the system working properly?"

Shrugging, he leant against the fridge. "You could test it by giving her more to eat than she usually does. You should know the best how much Jean eats, so of she eats more…it will answer your question." Logan nodded. "But the good news is that you don't have to worry about her or the baby. I don't know why also she's affected by the healing factor, but it means that she should be fine until the baby is born."

"Which is?" Logan asked and turned the stove off.

"Mid September is everything really goes well," Hank replied and saw the smirk on his friend's lips, but didn't thought about it further.

"Good to hear that," the other man said and put the Spaghetti Bolognese onto a plate first and the plate on a tray next with a bottle of water.

"Make sure that she gets enough rest for today. And you heard Moira! If Jean still feels dizzy later, let us know!"

"Yeah," Logan nodded. "Thanks, Furball!"

"Don't mention it, my friend!" Hank smiled and watched him leave.

Upstairs, Logan entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Sitting down on the edge if the bed, he waited for her to sit up a bit before he placed the tray on her lap. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Jean smiled and slowly began to eat; not noticing that he was watching her closely.

"You're thinking about the dream again, ain't ya?" he asked her after a while and made her look up in surprise.

"How can you tell?" she asked when he pointed a finger at her forehead.

"That one practically screams thinking, darlin'!"

Feeling caught, Jean blushed a bit and looked away. "Right… Okay, yes, I am thinking about it…," she admitted and heard him sigh.

"It was a dream, Jeannie. Maybe your body only wanted to tell ya, _hey, Mrs. Grey, just in case ya haven't noticed but you've to eat for two_," Logan said, but she shook her head.

"I wasn't pregnant then, Logan."

Seeing that her cheeks turned darker, he had to frown and touched her chin to make her look up. "How do you wanna know?"

"I made a test after New Year and asked Moira for a scan, too," she admitted and met his gaze guiltily since she had done this secretly.

"And? The Furball said mid September. You said somethin'bout August." He shrugged. "And they confirmed the healing factor, so nothin' can happen this time… Except you plan on jumping off the Empire State Building. She smiled slightly. "You think way too much, darlin'!"

"My sense tell me something else, Logan," Jean gave back.

"Well, mine don't tell me anything. I can't sense the cub at all…," he said and placed a hand under her shirt. "Do you feel anything?" he asked but she shook her head and looked onto her belly when a thought crossed her mind.

"You wouldn't have said anything, would you?" Jean suddenly asked and he coked any eyebrow at her while he stroked her belly gently.

"About what?"

"That I was, as you called it, slightly bigger?" she asked.

"No, why should I?" he asked in return.

"So, you wouldn't care if I weighted more?" Jean challenged him and crossed her arms when he smirked.

"I'm not Cyke, Jeannie. I don't need a woman who looks good next to me," he said back and earned a skeptical look from him. "I don't love you for the way you look…, which is of course breathtaking…," he quickly added the latter.

"But?"

"For your soul," Logan replied calmly. "Hell, you know that!"

"But it's good to hear it," she giggled and heard him growl playfully. "When do you want us to tell the children about the baby?" she asked after a while and he shrugged.

"Whenever you want, Jeannie." He put the tray down and the bottle onto the bedside table. "And now drink something and sleep!" Getting up, he turned towards the windows to close the curtains.

"By the way…," Jean smirked devilishly and opened the bottle when he looked at her with a suspicious glow in his eyes.

"What?"

"I wanted to do the laundry and clean the bathroom today… Oh, and it's my turn to cook dinner…," she listed with an amused undertone in her voice and giggled when he groaned in frustration.

"You really hate me, don't ya?" Logan complained.

"I can do the first two things tomorrow, Logan!" she soothed him, but he shook his head.

"Forget it! The only things you'll do in the next weeks are eat, drink and sleep. And you'll work only as long as Moira and Hank tells ya, got that?" he said. "I said I'll do your work, so I'll do it and play desperate house-husband for ya again."

Watching him with an indefinable look, Jean crossed her arms. "Someone's becoming a bit too overprotective again, don't you think?" she asked with a warning undertone.

Ignoring it, Logan pointed towards the wardrobe. "So, what needs to be washed?"

* * *

While Jean was asleep upstairs, Logan had finished cleaning the bathroom before he had put the dirty clothes into the washing machine and was now standing next to Ororo, who sat on a stool and was cutting vegetables. "So she already makes you work again, huh?" the woman smile and put the cut potatoes into a bowl. "Or is the mighty Wolverine doing it voluntarily?" 

"Be surprised or not, 'Ro, but it's the latter," h replied and went on preparing the meat.

"Oh, wow," she teased him giggling. "One lucky woman, huh? Maybe I should have engaged you, too, to do my work. Damn that I'm realizing it too late!"

"Next time, 'Ro," he replied with a smirk. "But I ain't cheap!"

"Why? Do you clean the bathroom naked? I'd bet some girls would love to see that," she laughed. "You could make a lot of money, Logan. Think about it!"

Making an impressed face playfully he reached out for the pepper. "Now that you're mentioning it, 'Ro… Maybe I should really start building up a business." He smirked when she had to giggle again. "So, already got a name for the kid?"

She nodded. "Tommy."

"Sure it's gonna be a boy?" Logan teased her.

Ororo gave a laugh. "Don't get your hopes up too much! You're finally not the only one with a son, Logan."

He chuckled. "It's me who'll laugh if it's a girl, 'Ro! Count on it!"

"We'll see," she gave back and he took the filled bowl with potatoes to give them into a pot on the stove. "Is Jean feeling better?"

"She's sleeping but at least she didn't feel dizzy anymore."

"Good." Ororo nodded and turned around a bit to watch him, while her hand rested on her belly. "She scared me to death when she just collapsed… What else can I do to help you?"

"Nothin'. Just lean back and rest, darlin'," he smirked and put the meat into the oven. "You wanna drink somethin'?"

"Ehm, Logan…," she said and the tone she used made him turn around with a frown.

He didn't have to ask if something was wrong. The searching hand that she reached out to him while her eyes were closed tightly, answered that question. In an instant he was on her side and took her hand. "Just breathe," Logan said as calm as possible when she nearly squashed his hand.

"Easy for you to say, Ororo hissed through clenched teeth.

"Something wrong?" Bobby suddenly asked and watched how Logan pulled the whimpering woman up.

"Watch over the dinner!" the man only told him when he walked past him out of the kitchen.

"Ehm…okay," the younger man muttered in confusion and sat down on a stool.

As soon as Logan had reached the infirmary and had laid the now crying woman on a bed, he wanted to head for the phone to call Hank or Moira. "No, stay here!" Ororo shrieked and grabbed his hand quickly

"I'll stay, 'Ro," he tried to soothe her. "But someone needs to come down and the Elf needs to know, too. Just let me get the phone, 'kay?" He waited for her to nod before he went over to the desk and made the necessary calls. As soon as this was done, Logan cooled a cloth and went back to her side. While he held her hand in his left, he cooled her forehead with the other. "They'll be right here," he said calmly despite his inner turmoil. She nodded and breathed out through gritted teeth; her hand squeezing his painfully again. He hated such situations. On the one hand because one wrong word made them start yelling at each and everyone in their surroundings, on the other because he was unable to do anything to ease her pain. His ears concentrated on the elevator at the end of the corridor, while she let out another painful groan.

"Oh no!" Ororo suddenly gasped and let out a shriek when the mattress underneath her was soaked with the waters.

"They just entered the elevator!" Logan immediately tried to soothe her and was once more thankful for his heightened senses. Otherwise this would have been the moment for him to freak out. "They'll be here in a second, 'Ro! You'll be fine, don't worry…"

Still holding his hand in a firm grip, she began to pant when the door finally opened and Hank and Moira entered. "Where's Kurt?" Ororo asked them when Hank stopped right next to her and Moira got the equipment together.

Checking her pulse, the blue mutant looked up from his watch. "We couldn't find him so we sent Jubilee and Kitty. They are looking for him now."

Groaning again in pain her free hand grabbed the pillow hard. "But he has to be here," she cried despaired when another labor hit her.

"Logan, would you…," Moira began when Ororo's eyes shot open.

"No! He stays until Kurt's here!" she protested aloud and tightened her already firm grip in his hand even more. "Don't you dare and send him away!"

Noticing the look Logan gave her, Moira finally nodded. "But you know that I have to undress…," she began when the man gave her a warning look. But it was already too late. The woman had jus broken rule one: never annoy a woman in labor and tell her things she already knew…

"I know that damn it!" Ororo nearly yelled at her, or better, would have yelled if not another labor pain had hit her in between. "Just do what you have to do!" Moira raised both hand in defense and prepared her for the birth while Hank hooked her up to the necessary machines. Being occupied with an ultrasound scan next the woman made sure that everything was going according to plan, whereas Hank gave Ororo something against the pain and Logan cooled her forehead once more.

"Okay, everything is normal," Moira said and switched the scanner off before she looked at the wall clock, wondering what took Kurt so long to arrive. One look at Logan told her instantly that he wished to be anywhere but here. She knew too well how the primal part of him reacted in such a situation. Hank monitored the heartbeat and was about to turn around when a loud _bamf_ could be heard in the corridors. "Finally…," Moira said in relief when Kurt entered and joined his wife's side out of breath.

"Where have you been, bub?" Logan grunted and wanted to let go of Ororo's hand when another labor pain hit her. He waited for her to loosen her grip a bit before he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You'll do fine. But don't forget that Kurt's bones ain't indestructible, 'kay?" he asked and she nodded panting. He moved to make room for Kurt, who directly took her hand nervously. "TJ can stay with us."

The teleporter nodded thankfully. "Dankeschön!"

Logan nodded and left the room to take the elevator. Upstairs he realized that he'd missed dinner and went to the kitchen to get something to eat for himself and Jean, when a familiar scent caught his nose. "Hey, kid!"

"Hi," TJ greeted him and sat rather lost on a stool. "Daddy told me to wait here for him. Do you know where he is?"

Nodding, Logan stroked through her long black hair and met her yellow eyes. "He's in the infirmary with your mommy. You're staying with us for tonight, 'kay?" he asked and watched how the child's face suddenly brightened.

"Is my brother coming?" she asked suddenly totally excited and surprised him with what she already knew.

"Yeah, but it will still tale some time," Logan replied. "Look, I have to go upstairs briefly but I'll be right back, okay? We go and get your stuff then."

TJ nodded and sat down again. "I'll wait here…"

He smiled and took the tray into his hands. Watching him leaving the girl heard a scratching sound at the window and hopped off the stool to see what was wrong. Seeing that it was only Miloh, who wanted to come inside, she was about to open the door when her hand was grabbed. "No!" Jack said and shoved her away from the door.

"But he wants inside," TJ protested and looked at the boy slightly angered.

"He doesn't know you that well," he told her and gave her a look. "Stay behind me…" He reached out and opened the door to let the animal in. This one entered with his eyes fixed on the girl and sniffed. "She's a friend," jack told the wolf and watched him closely. Sniffing once more, Miloh walked past them and looked t the boy closely.

"What does he want?" TJ asked him and grabbed Jack's shoulder.

"Something to eat," he replied and saw a plate on the counter with food that had been left over from dinner. But it was too high for him to reach it. "Stay!" he said towards the animal and began to climb up a stool.

Watching him, TJ switched her yellow eyes to the wolf again. She'd always been fascinated of the animal. "Will he bite me?" she asked Jack, who put some meat and vegetables on another plate.

"I don't know. Daddy always says that he doesn't attack us because he sees us as his family," he said and carefully climbed back down again. "Here!" Putting the plate in front of the wolf, he turned just to see TJ coming closer with a small bowl of water. He saw how Miloh immediately stopped eating and watched the girl. "Slowly!" Jack warned her. The girl put the bowl next to the plate on the ground and hid behind the boy's back again, but the animal only cared about his food. "Why are you sitting here anyway?" he asked her and turned around.

"Uncle Logan told me to wait, so I wait," she replied and looked out of the window briefly when he laughed. "What?" TJ asked and narrowed her eyes.

"You're getting a sermon, huh?" Jack teased her laughing.

"I'm not!" she gave back and her cheeks blushed, what he could only pick up due to his senses.

"What did you do, eh?" he grinned and quickly jumped aside when she threw a cloth at him.

"Nothing," she pouted and gave him a hurt look. "You're mean!"

"I was only kidding!" he said and waved off. "What does daddy want from you?"

"I'm staying at your place today," she told him and made him frown.

"Why?" Jack asked and stroked through Miloh's white fur when he had emptied his plate.

"My brother's coming," TJ said and he nodded. "And my mommy had told me that daddy has to stay with her then…"

"Well, you're lucky," Jack said and let go of the animal. "I wanna have a brother, too…"

Slowly coming closer the girl reached out and watched how Miloh sniffed on her hand. She smiled when he allowed her to stroke through his soft fur. "I heard mommy saying to daddy that you get one."

"A brother?" he asked her with bif´g eyes, but she shrugged.

"I only heard them talking about your mommy and daddy becoming a baby."

About to say something in return, he turned his head when he heard his father approaching. "I'm getting a brother?" he asked him excited as soon as Logan had entered the kitchen.

"What?" the adult asked confused and looked to and fro between the children.

"TJ just said that mommy and you are becoming a baby…"

Cocking an eyebrow at the girl, Logan gave her a look and briefly patted Miloh's head when the wolf asked for his attention. "How come you know, kid?"

Looking down on her feet in embarrassment the girl bobbed up and down. "I heard mommy and daddy talking about it…," she said and held her head lowered when she met his gaze. "I didn't want to snoop…"

"So it's true?" Jack asked and looked at his father hopefully, when this one put the bowl and plate into the dishwasher.

"Later! Go upstairs. It's time for you to go to bed. I'll be right there," he said and picked TJ up. "And we go and get your things now. Come on." Pouting, the boy gave Miloh a sign and headed upstairs where he waited for his father to come back.

* * *

Watching how Logan tucked her in, ZJ pulled her doll closer; still feeling bad about what she'd done. "Are you mad with me now?" she asked guiltily and made him smirk. 

"No, kid, why would I be mad with you, huh?" he asked and sat down on the edge of Rachel's bed.

"Because I told Jack about the baby…," she replied and made him chuckle.

"We had to tell them anyway and you didn't know that we hadn't done it, yet," he said smiling. "So no need for you to feel bad, kid, okay?" She nodded smiling. "Good. Rachel will be right here," he said and got up after he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, kiddo."

"Night," she yawned and cuddled up to her doll when he left the room and walked over to the bedroom where Jean was waiting with their children. He smiled at her and closed the door, while the redhead rather looked nervously at him; even if it was the second time for her to tell her children that she was expecting a baby, only that this time she wasn't all alone. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he took her hand into his and squeezed it encouragingly.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked them and looked to and fro between her parents.

Not knowing how to start, Jean's pulse began to race and she exchanged a look with Logan. "Well, we need to tell you something," she began and immediately sensed that the girls became scared because she'd obviously sounded too serious.

"It's nothing bad," Logan therefore quickly added, since he, too, had felt the change in them. "You know…mommy's expecting a baby."

Seeing the big eyes of her daughters, Jean nodded. "If everything goes well you'll have a little sister or brother in a few months…"

"A sister!" Lily said and hugged Rachel smiling.

"A brother!" Jack grunted and crossed his arms. "I wanna have a brother, mommy!"

"Well, you'll see," Logan said and messed up his son's hair even more when he ran a hand through it. "You stole my gel again, you thief!" he noticed.

Sticking out his tongue, the boy shrieked giggling when his father grabbed and tickled him. "No…stop! Please!" he pleaded and had to heave deep breaths when he was finally released.

"Come on, now! It's already late and you have classes tomorrow!" Logan said and got off the bed, watching how his children gave their mother a kiss and said goodnight; stating their wishes once more to have a sister for the girl while Jack protested. Only shaking his head, the grown-up shoved them over to their bedrooms, while Jean laid down smiling.

* * *

"Come on, 'Ro, just a bit more and it's done," Moira said and heard how both men let out a painful hiss as each bone in their hands were forced together painfully. While the woman had one hand on her friend's abdomen and waited with the other to catch the baby if necessary, the weather goddess fell back heavily breathing with a tear strained face. "Don't even dare to think about giving up!" Moira warned her when she heard for the one hundredth time that the woman on the bed couldn't go on. She briefly exchanged a look with Hank when she felt another labor coming up. "Push!" she demanded when Ororo shook her head weakly. "You have to push, Ororo! Come on!" 

"I…can't," Ororo replied barely audible and loosened her grip on the men's hands.

"You said that before," Moira gave back. "You made it through 33 hours with TJ and now it's only 8, so come on and pull yourself together!"

"Kurt, get aside!" Hank suddenly demanded and began to pull the head of the bed down.

"What…?" Moira began when she saw how the woman's head dropped to the side.

"Her blood pressure suddenly sinks rapidly and the baby's heartbeat gets weaker," he said and looked at his friend on the bed. "'Ro? Come on stay with us!" he said scared and checked her pupils when he realized that she wasn't reacting. "She's going into shock, we have to hurry!" While he pulled the bed towards the surgery room, Moira laid a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "She'll be fine!" she said, but knew that he didn't understand one word she was saying right now. "Wait on the outside, okay?" she asked and ran off.

Upstairs, Jean sat up in bed rapidly, making Logan freeze on the spot while he was about to get rid of his shirt. "What?" he asked her worriedly and cocked an eyebrow at her. Only staring at him, Jean suddenly jumped out of bed. "Woah, where do ya think you're going? You're supposed to stay in bed, girl!" he said and grabbed her quickly.

"No!" the redhead shook her head her head. "Something's wrong with 'Ro!"

"What?" he asked her confused and let go of her arms.

"I don't know, but I have to go down," she replied with tears in her eyes. "Please, I have to!"

"Then pull this over your shirt," Logan said and handed her one of his sweatshirts. Waiting for her to do so, he followed her down to the basement; suddenly also sensing that something was wrong. He could feel too many emotions at once. Fear, stress, despair, hope, panic…everything rushed over him like a gigantic wave when the elevator door opened and they stepped out. Instantly they took notice of Kurt, who was kneeling on the ground and was praying under tears.

"Kurt?" Jean called and made him look up. "What happened?" she asked and kneeled down next to him before she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know…," he replied and shook his head before he stared helplessly onto the floor again.

"The baby's not breathing," Logan told her mentally and made her look up in shock. "'Ro's not well either…" Giving her a grim look, he sat down next to his friend. Seeing that Jean was close to start crying, since she remembered too well what had happened to her last year, he took her hand into his, while the other rested on Kurt's shoulder. Together they waited for what appeared to them as an eternity when also Charles joined them after he'd picked up their thoughts. Just as he'd stopped next to the group, a door went open and Moira came out; being surprised to see so many faces.

"How's the baby?" Logan immediately asked her and stood as the other two mutants up.

Turning around to watch Hank on the inside briefly, she gave them, especially Kurt, a serious look. "Due to the complications the baby didn't breathe first, but we managed to get his lungs to work," she told them and heard them sigh in relief. "He's still hooked up to some machines, but he's doing fine. Your son hasn't taken any damage and his height and weight are normal, too."

"And 'Ro?" Kurt asked her. Noticing the look she gave the others, he waved off. "They can know, too!"

Moira bit her lip briefly and heaved a deep breath. "She had an internal bleeding, which caused the complications, but we were able to make it stop…," she explained and saw how Jean was furrowing her brows.

"Internal bleeding?" the redhead asked confused. "How?"

"It was a late consequence of Sabretooth's attack."

"That's months ago," Logan protested and crossed his arms. "It's May now…"

"Yes," Moira nodded. "There obviously was an injury no one had noticed. It wasn't visible on any ultrasound picture. I checked it again." She shook her head frustrated. "Anyway, due to the moving of her pelvis and the agitation of the process, especially the pressure on the pelvis, the scar must have torn from within first and it started to bleed into her abdomen."

"I told you the blood couldn't have been caused by a small wound only!" Jean said aloud and met the woman's gaze.

"You haven't noticed it either, Jean!" Moira gave back.

"It's the wrong place and time to fight," Charles intervened. "How is Ororo now?"

"She's still hooked up to machines and transfusions. She's weak but she will pull through, even if she lost lots of blood, but…"

"But?" Kurt asked and his breathing became heavier in fear. Especially by the look she gave him.

"You won't be able to have children anymore, Kurt," the woman said barely audible and couldn't look at him. "You can go inside to see her and your son." Only nodding in silence, he walked past her when she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry…," she added sadly, but he only nodded once more when the doors went shut behind him.

"Fuck!" Logan cursed and wanted to ram his claws into something when he noticed the look on Jean's face. Forgetting about his rage, he pulled her close.

"How can we not have taken notice of it?" the redhead sobbed and buried her face in his chest.

"Even if we had…," Moira said and shook her head. "There would have been nothing we could have done about it without risking her baby."

"But she and the baby will survive?" Charles asked concerned and looked at the woman in front of him.

"Yes. If nothing happens they should be fine… But I thought my heart would stop beating when the baby didn't breathe first." Hearing another loud sob from Jean while Logan glared at her, Moira blushed. "Oh… God, I'm such a stupid cow…," she cursed and slapped her forehead. "I'm sorry!"

"Can't she really have another baby?" Jean asked her sniffing whole Logan slowly rocked her back and forth. "I mean did you have to take out her uterus?"

"Thank Go, no!" Moira said. "Theoretically she can still become pregnant but not without risking her life. It's still a miracle to me that the bleeding hasn't start sooner. But still another pregnancy is just too risky for her…"

Remaining there for a while, Logan made the redhead look at him. "Come on, we go back upstairs," he said calmly and wiped her tears away.

"No, I'm staying here," Jean shook her head but saw the warning glare he gave her.

"You won't! There's nothing you can do and even if you have that temporary healing factor, you need to rest!" Pulling her up into his arms, he ignored her protest.

"He's right!" Moira said. "Ororo won't wake up so soon and you need to rest. Think about your baby!"

Finally nodding in defeat, the redhead leant her head against Logan's shoulder. "But I want to know immediately if something happens," she demanded and Charles nodded.

"I'll stay here and inform you, Jean," he assured her and went back inside with Moira, while Logan carried Jean back to the elevator and then upstairs again.

* * *

The mood on the next day was more than bad since the news had spread like fire in the mansion. While Kurt stayed with his wife and baby, Jean had tried her best to explain TJ why she couldn't see her mother and newborn brother even if she wanted to. Since the birthday of the twins and Logan's and Jean's anniversary were in less than four days, the couple went on discussion what to do, when Jubilee suddenly entered the kitchen; a weird look on her face. "Ehm, Wolvie… There's a strange guy who wants to talk to ya," she said and made everyone in the kitchen look up. 

"What do ya want here?" Logan growled at his visitor and got off his stool to face the man.

"Nice place," the African-American man with an eye patch stated and crossed his arms when Logan began to growl at him. "You don't skip a beat, do you? You're a hard man to get a hold of."

"I ain't your friend, Nick!" his opposite hissed. "Tell me what ya want and then piss off!"

"Logan, who is that guy?" Scott asked while he cradled his son in his arms and looked to and fro between both men.

"No one who needs to be mentioned," Logan spat and pointed at the door. "Five seconds, Nick!"

Laughing nonchalantly the man grabbed a slice of cheese from one plate. "Or what, Wolverine?"

Stopping only inches from the other man's face Logan extracted one set of claws. "Try me!" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"You know that it's not that easy," the man called Nick gave back. "Your butt belongs to us, pal, and you know that!"

Giving a short arrogant laugh, while the others were whispering calmly, Logan narrowed his eyes. "You wish! I saved your life back then, Nick, so _your_ butt belongs to me! You owe _me_ and now piss off or you'll face the reaper today!" Pushing him towards the door, he turned his back to him to return to his wife, when Nick nodded at her.

"It's the twins seventh birthday on May 10th, isn't it?" Turning his head in slow motion, Logan gave him a glare. "What? Surprised?" Nick challenged. "We know everything, Wolverine. When you arrived here, when you married, when your children were born and that your pretty wife is expecting another one…"

"Get.out!" Logan hissed and his eyes began to blacken in fury while Jean stared at the man in shock and crossed her arms over her belly protectively.

Nick only smiled and crossed his arms. "Do you want to know what some people are willing to pay for your head, pal? You never wondered why no one came looking for you after Weapon X, huh?" Hearing it, Logan became even more suspicious. That question had bothered him many times. "I haven't forgotten that you saved my life back then. No one's coming for you or your family because we don't let them!"

"What do you want?" his opposite growled and remained in a position to attack him if necessary.

"The Cap's in trouble and needs our help. You're the best we have, so you gonna do it," Nick replied and heard Logan chuckle.

"Forget it! I ain't working for ya anymore. And if the Cap has gotten his sorry ass into trouble, it's his problem, not mine!"

"Right," the other man nodded playfully and gave the scared boy next to Jean a look. "So you wanna know what adamantium does to a child then? I always asked myself if a child could take such a process…" Instantly he was grabbed roughly and faced the black eyes of the Wolverine. "You're gonna do it or I'll stop shielding you from them! And then you can try to protect your family against those who did this to you, Wolverine!" Pushing him away roughly, Nick straightened his clothes. "The van's waiting in front of the mansion at midnight and brings you back within a week. If you're not there, I can assure you they'll be here within the next days!" With that he left, leaving Logan glaring at the door in hate while his fists were clenched so firmly that his hands shook.

"Logan…," Jean asked carefully after a while but he didn't turn around. Instead he walked towards the door and left to work off his rage in the Dangerroom.

"Who was that?" Hank asked and looked at the redhead but she only shrugged.

"I only know his name," she replied and shook her head. "From what I read in Logan's mind his name is Nick Fury. He works for some organization called S.H.I.E.L.D…"

"And what has Logan to do with them?" Scott asked her suspiciously and clearly angered.

"Are you done eating?" the redhead asked her children and they nodded. "Would you go upstairs, please?"

"But…," Jack began when he received a look from her. Finally, he followed his sisters and left the room.

"Jean," Scott said and bent forward a bit. "What are you not telling us? What has Logan to do with that organization?" He looked at Hank, who appeared to be rather thoughtful. "Do you know that group?"

"Yes," the mutant said with a look at Jean. "But I really would like to know, too, what Logan has to do with them."

"Who are they?" Scott asked him.

"Counterterrorism or Intelligence Agency. Call it what you want."

"He's CIA?" Mystique asked confused and took her baby into her arms when Scott's jaw dropped.

"I thought he was Canadian," the man said when he'd finally found his voice again. "Isn't he?" he asked Jean.

"He is Canadian," Jean replied and crossed her arms. "Would you stop talking about him when he's not here?"

"What do you expect us to do?" Scott gave back. "What else is there about him that we don't know, huh? What was that file about?"

"Scott," Jean warned him. "If you want to know something about Logan's life, go ahead and ask him. But he's not CIA!" she said and left the kitchen angrily.

Upstairs, she waited for Logan to return and looked at her watch impatiently. It was already 11:55 p.m. and she hadn't seen him since then nor could she reach out to him mentally. He was blocking her completely. Looking up when she heard how the front door was opened, she switched the light on and sat up; watching him closely when he entered the room. "You're leaving, aren't you?" she asked instantly and he nodded.

"I have to," Logan replied and sat down on the edge next to her, his eyes fixed on the ground. "I always asked why no one came looking for me, now I have the answer. And I know Nick. If he threatens ya with somethin' he makes it true and I can't risk that."

Nodding, she placed a hand on his cheek. "Be careful…"

Giving her a sad look, he nodded and kissed her. "Tell the twins we celebrate later and that I'm sorry, okay?" he asked and she nodded. Kissing her again, he let go of her hand and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry, Jeannie…," Logan said barely audible while he held his head lowered and left. As soon as he'd left the mansion's front door, he saw the black van that was waiting for him in front of the gate…

**Jeez, you guys won't believe how much I hate this chapter. LOL First, I never planned such a long one, second, I'm not satisfied with it but I had a huge writers block and then I made changes over changes in the past two days. Originally I stopped writing yesterday and the chapter ended with Logan asking Jean what needs to be washed. Then I wanted to write how Mystique gave birth, changed it again today in putting Logan to sleep for a week, since the chapter wasn't going as I wanted it to. I also didn't plan to have such a strong focus on Jean and Logan. : ( I'm really sorry for that. So, as I said: I am not satisfied with what I wrote. I hope you can forgive me and I promise to write something better next time!!! Hope you guys had a great New Years party! Happy New Year to everyone!! Thanks for the reviews and I hope that the server will work properly again soon! See ya!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note: AliasSpyCrazy:** Remember that you once wished for a particular scene between Jean and Logan? You'll get it here. I promised you back then to put it into the sequel. I'll send you a PM and let you know what exactly I mean. Otherwise it would be a big spoiler. ; )

**Changes Sequel – I.** **Darkness Part 28**

It was a very hot night in August. The warm air that appeared to be too thick and sultry to breathe in made it impossible for some mutants to sleep. The light was still switched on in some rooms, a few students were gathered in the rec-room or kitchen while others sat on the terrace in hope that it was cooler on the outside. Groaning aloud while she chewed her second ice cube, Kitty cooled her neck with another. "Damn… I appreciate Ororo's gift, but… Can't she at least cool the nights down a bit?"

Nodding in agreement, Jubilee shifted her position between Bobby's legs. "I'd even pay her if necessary…"

Stroking through the woman's long black hair absently, Bobby suddenly patted her shoulder. "I'll go back to bed. You coming?"

"No, I'm still not tired." Smiling at her he gave her a kiss. "Night!" she called and smiled when Kitty suddenly wobbled her eyebrows. "What?" Jubilee asked her and hugged her legs to rock slowly back and forth.

"You still owe me a girl-talk, Jubes!" the other woman said. "I'm waiting since January now!" She noticed the blush on her friend's cheeks. "So? What happened after the fireworks, huh?"

"We went upstairs, so what?"

"Ah, come on, Jubes! Don't be such a prude all of a sudden!" Kitty nudged her. "Did you guys do it, yes or no?"

"Well, what do ya wanna hear?" Jubilee said and looked away, while she blushed even more and her heart began to race.

"Okay, I take that as a yes," her opposite smirked. "Did you hear that bird just now? It chirruped _details_!" she added giggling. "Come on. How did he react? Is he good? You always need a mouth wash when you talk and now you're silent as a rock… I don't want every tiniest detail! Just…well, a bit of it."

Letting out a sigh, Jubilee rested her head on her arms, while she still held her legs close. "Okay…," she finally gave in and watched how her friend shifted her position to listen more carefully. "Well, he asked me if I wanted to go upstairs, so we went upstairs…"

"And?" Kitty asked grinning and watched her thoughtful friend closely when she went on…

_Reaching Bobby's room, Jubilee stopped in the middle of the room with her heart in her mouth and heard him closing the door. She startled with a shriek when he placed his hands on hers shoulders. "What's wrong?" Bobby asked her as she stared at him with widened eyes. Worriedly, he touched her cheeks. "You were already so weird before…"_

"_It's nothing…," Jubilee smiled and pulled a strand out of her face nervously. Seeing how he nodded skeptically, she watched how he came slowly closer._

"_The robe looks good on you," he said with a smile and placed his hands on her hip to pull her closer. "You should wear girly stuff like that more often…" Stroking over her cheek he bent down to kiss her tenderly; not noticing that she returned hers rather clumsily. His left hand wandered to the back of her neck and his lips began to caress the side of her neck, while his free hand stroked up her back. Believing that she would drop to the floor any minute in fear, she rested her hands on his chest and closed her eyes when he slowly pushed her backwards to the bed. Her eyes widened as she felt how her robe loosened after he'd pulled the zipper down. Jubilee stared at him in shock when she met his eyes. Bobby stepped back a bit, holding her gaze when his hands stroked up her arms, then down her chest and ribcage; pulling her robe down completely. His blue eyes left her face to explore her exposed upper body until they reached her black panties. He couldn't hide that he liked what he saw. Heaving heavy breaths, Jubilee remained frozen on the spot when he came closer again to kiss her. "You're beautiful," he whispered and felt her shivering under his touch. She startles a bit when her legs bumped against the edge of the bed and caused her to loose her balance. Gasping she fell onto his bed and watched how he got slowly rid of his black shirt. She could hear how the pants followed next when he laid down next to her; supporting his head with his right arm while his left stroked down the curve between her breasts and down her belly. "What's wrong?" Bobby asked her again since he'd noticed how tensed she was._

"_Nothing," Jubilee lied and gave him a weak smile._

"_Sure?" he asked worriedly and bent over her a bit, but she only nodded. Trying to control her breathing, she pulled him down into a kiss. She felt how he shifted his weight on top of her as he deepened his kiss. When one hand cupped her breast all of a sudden, Jubilee shrieked in surprise and pulled away. "Okay, what is it?" he demanded to know and made her look at him. "If you don't want it then say it…"_

"_No, it's…," she said despaired and heaved a deep breath. "I…"_

"_What?" Bobby asked softly and caressed her cheek with his hand gently._

"_I…never have…," Jubilee admitted barely audible when her cheeks turned into a deep shade of red and she looked away, feeling embarrassed._

_Pausing for a moment to let the news sink in, Bobby smiled at her. "It's okay…," he said and watched how she turned her head again with tears in her eyes. "Hey," he shook his head and stroked over her cheeks. "You could have just said it, Jubes. If you don't want it that's okay…"_

"And?" kitty asked. "That can't be all, come on! The two of you seemed too happy on the morning."

Only shrugging, Jubilee got up with a smile on her lips. "Imagine the rest. Good night!"

"Hey, wait!" the other woman called and quickly followed her friend back inside.

* * *

Upstairs, also Logan couldn't find any sleep and stared at the ceiling for hours by now. His thoughts kept on drifting off to the mission Nick Fury had sent him on to rescue Captain America out of a more or less strange situation. He'd gotten his orders after they'd reached the Chinese border, had set off to infiltrate the prison in which mutants were held captive, while the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents had set up a ploy to give him enough time. He'd followed his instincts and had found the Cap in a prison underground. It would have been much easier if he hadn't had to carry the mutant and they'd nearly been caught, but he'd made it out of there somehow, just to face his angry and disappointed twins as soon as he'd returned home. As if that hadn't been enough, Scott was on his throat next while also Hank had become suspicious about his past. He couldn't care less. Jean knew about his life and he knew she wouldn't tell them anything as long as he didn't want them to know. Persistent as he was, Scott kept on asking him every time the two men ran into each other and no one was around. Thanks to his senses, Logan did a good job in avoiding the man the best he could.

Sighing, he turned his gaze to the sleeping woman next to him. He couldn't hide that he was becoming more and more nervous the more days past. Up to now there hadn't been any complications during the pregnancy. Thanks to his son's inherited healing factor, which still affected Jean's system, too. He watched how she heaved a deep breath and shifted her position while she laid on her back. Since it were only 5 more weeks to go – at least if Hank was right that she was due around September 10th- he felt how his inner beast gave him a harder time with each day that passed. Frowning, when her face twitched slightly, Logan sensed that she was still awake too. Moving onto her side, he kissed her forehead tenderly, causing her to moan softly and pulled the thin sheet away. He still couldn't understand that she always needed a blanket no matter how hot it was.

"I'm tired, Logan…," Jean mumbled sleepily and sighed.

"I know…," he replied smiling before he pulled her shirt up a bit.

"What are you doing then?" she asked and opened one eye a bit, hardly seeing how he smiled at her in the dark.

Kissing her belly lovingly, Logan stroked over it before he bent forward a bit. "Wanna hear my baby, what else?"

Smiling, she closed her eyes again when he rested his head on her belly. "You only want to sleep on my belly again…," Jean mumbled amused when he chuckled.

"Busted…," Logan smiled and concentrated on what his senses told him. He closed his eyes as she began to stroke through his hair absently. Thinking about the baby and how his children were as excited as he was, he could feel how the baby kicked briefly. Smiling happily, he remembered how this had happened months ago for the first time…

_They had entered the kitchen one morning in May after he'd been back from his mission. He'd helped Jean into a stool while their children had taken their casual seats. Logan had prepared a plate for Miloh first before he'd sat down next to his wife and they'd began to talk during breakfast when she had suddenly gasped. "What?" he'd asked worriedly since she was holding her belly and panic had immediately spread within him. He'd frowned when she'd taken his hand and had placed it onto her belly._

"_It just kicked…," the redhead had said smiling and had watched him closely. His face had been tensed first as he concentrated hard and her heart had made a jump when his eyes suddenly soften. "Felt it?" she asked and received a warm smile from him._

"_Yeah…"_

"_I wanna feel it, too!" Lily had said and had jumped of her stool together with her siblings to lay her hand on her mother's belly._

"_I don't feel anything," Jack had complained while Logan was watching them in amusement._

"_Me neither…," Rachel pouted._

"_Wait a moment," their father had told them and had exchanged a loving look with his wife._

"_Now!" the redheaded girl had suddenly cheered and smiled proudly at her sister._

"_Where?" the boy had asked and furrowed his brows since he hadn't felt anything, when suddenly his twin sister had cheered, too._

"_There!" Pushing her hand aside frowning, he had groaned in frustration; making his father chuckle. _

"_The baby's mean!" he had sulked and had received a big grin of his sister._

"_Yeah, because it's a girl!" Lily had smirked, but he had shaken his head._

"_It's not!"_

"_Yeah, it is!" Rachel had nodded._

"_It's not talking with you because it's a girl," the dark haired girl had giggled._

"_It's not!" the boy had protested again. "It talked to daddy, too!"_

_Seeing how her older brother pouted, Rachel had moved over and reached up to her father. "Yeah, because it's daddy!" she had said when her father had pulled her up and had kissed her cheek. "Right?" she had asked the adult and had wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Right!" Logan had nodded and had seen the disappointment of his son. Just as he'd wanted to say something the boy had suddenly smiled. "Felt it now?"_

"_Yeah," Jack had said. "So, it's a boy!" he had mocked his sisters and stuck out his tongue._

_Chuckling Logan had leant against the counter still with Rachel on his arms, who had leant her head against his shoulder._

"_I think it would only be fair if you had another boy," Moira had said and had winked at the boy. _

"_Right!" this one had nodded and had hugged his father's legs, while this one had smirked._

"_We'll see," Logan had said and his eyes switched to the redhead on the stool; knowing that she thought about a particular subject again…_

"What can you hear?" Jean asked him all of a sudden.

"Yours and its heartbeat…," he mumbled sleepily.

"So it's really one then?"

Only shrugging, Logan stroked over her belly absently while the monotonous heartbeats slowly helped him to drift finally off to sleep.

* * *

"Morning!" a voice softly breathed into his ear while his lips were caressed by a soft touch. Deeply asleep, he registered the loving scent and groaned softly when someone straddled him juts to kiss him again. "Come one, sleepy head," the soft voice said again and he couldn't hide his smile.

"You're back?" he murmured with a voice that was of sleep and she giggled.

"Yes, I am," she replied and shrieked in the next moment when his large hands grabbed her. He'd rolled over and had buried her underneath him so fast that her mind couldn't realize it first. "I thought you're still asleep," she complained and laughed when his hair nuzzled the side of her neck. "That tickles!"

"I know," he snarled playfully and began to kiss her hungrily. "I missed you…," he murmured and held her tight whereas she rested her head on his chest.

"I missed you, too, Hank," Moira smiled and cuddled up to him.

"That week was long," he mumbled and heaved a satisfied sigh before he opened his eyes a bit and suddenly sat up in shock. "Jeez… You said you only wanted to get your things, not your whole lab," he said when he became aware of the many boxes in his room.

Only shrugging smiling, Moira wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Most of it are books and equipments for the lab. So you don't have to worry about your suits, Hank."

Smiling, Hank could only shake his head. "I really was deeply asleep, huh?" he asked her with a smirk. "I didn't hear you carrying the boxes upstairs. You could have woken me. I would have helped you of course."

"I had help," she smiled and got off the bed. "I met Logan on his way to the gym."

Laughing, he nodded. "I don't think he needs another workout then." Getting out of bed, he noticed that Moira had marked the boxes with a pen. "Okay, I'll shower and then we'll start."

Kissing him once more, she held him tight for a moment. "I'm downstairs. The food in the plane was disgusting again and by now my stomach's protests become stronger."

"Okay," he nodded and entered the bathroom while she made her way to the kitchen, being completely happy.

"You're back?" Ororo asked her smiling and got off her stool to hug her friend as good as she could with her baby on her arm. "When did you arrive?"

"Only an hour ago," Moira waved off and smiled at the boy. "How are the two of you, hm?"

"Good," the weather goddess smiled and cradled Tommy in her arms. "So, it's the big day today, huh? You're finally moving in?" Seeing how the other woman nodded while she prepared something to eat, Ororo smiled when the boy yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Someone's tired, hm?" she asked lovingly.

"What I wanted to ask you," Moira suddenly said and made her look up. "Since you added Joshua to his name…is it only Tommy or also TJ?"

Giggling, Ororo shook her head. "We only added Joshua because TJ wanted him to have the same initials. It's only Tommy," she explained and got off her stool again. "I'm sorry, but he needs to sleep. I'll be right back, okay? Do you need help later?"

"I'll let you know. Thanks!" Moira smiled and sipped on her coffee. "Better don't ask Logan, too, if you see him. The poor guy already had to carry 20 boxes upstairs for me."

"Oh," Ororo hid her laugh. "I'll keep that in mind!" Giggling she made her way upstairs to put her son to bed.

* * *

While Scott was on the phone with Forge, the Professor used Cerebro. His eyes were closed and even if he seemed to be relaxed, he was tensed. In the past days he'd picked up strange activities in Canada, which began to bother him by now. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get a hold on the mutants who were obviously responsible for it, but he could tell that in the past days more mutants had suddenly completely disappeared than in the past years altogether. When the room began to spread first and he concentrated on the brain activities and special marks that were unique for every mutant on the planet, he soon had to give up again. While Cerebro shut down, Charles put the helmet down and left the room; running directly into Scott, who leant against the wall on the outside.

"Anything?" the man asked, but sighed when his opposite shook his head. "Well, at least Forge had some good news. He finally managed to find out how the uniform works. He already began to produce new uniforms for us and will include the new technology. He said he will give us a call as soon as he's done. The prototype should arrive soon."

"That's good to hear. Nevertheless," the Professor said and moved his wheelchair towards the meeting room. "I don't know why, but I keep on feeling that something is wrong, Scott."

"Maybe we should check it out," Scott suggested while his hands were buried in his pockets. "We could fly up and take a look."

"I located the activities in the Canadian Rocky Mountains. You would need Logan, too, and I don't want to send him away while Jean's 8 months pregnant, Scott." Shaking his head Charles stopped in front of the room. "No, we have to think about something else I'm afraid."

"Charles," the man began and stopped right next to him. "Logan knows the mountains, okay, fine. But we have the technology to keep the activities under surveillance while we're flying the jet. We don't need Logan to lead us through the mountains. Besides the fact that he wouldn't leave anyway and I can understand that."

"You're wrong, Scott," Charles shook his head. "The problem is that the activities I located are deep in the mountains. It's impossible to reach the location by flying." Nodding in understanding, Scott let out a sigh. "I'd like to call in a meeting. Would you come inside, please?"

Doing so, Scott sat down in his casual chair while Charles concentrated on the mutants he liked to come down. Minutes later Bobby, Peter, Kurt, Logan and Jean were gathered in the room, too, and waited for an explanation why it was so important to call in a meeting today. "You might ask yourselves why you're here," Charles began and folded his hands. "I'll make it quick. As you all know I have picked up activities in the Canadian Rocky Mountains. Only few minutes ago more mutants suddenly disappeared and I am convinced that the enemy has something to do with it."

"Send a jet," Logan suggested while he held Jean's hand.

"That's the problem, Logan," the Professor replied and met the man's gaze. "Whatever our enemy is doing, he has found a way to do his activities very deep in the mountains. It is impossible for the jet to pick up the activities out of the air or to land anywhere nearby."

Knowing what the man was up to, Logan shook his head. "If ya want me to leave, forget it, Chuck! I told ya that I ain't leaving Jeannie alone. Sent someone else!"

"I know and there lies the problem," the man replied. "You know the mountains. You told where I could look for any hidden facilities and I followed your advice. That's why I was able to find the location in the end."

Narrowing his eyes, Logan held the man's gaze with a warning look in his own as Jean suddenly squeezed his hand and he turned his head. "I'm fine, Logan," she said mentally, but he shook his head. "Hank did a check up an hour ago. He said everything is normal and that we don't have to worry. You won't be gone for a whole week this time. Only for a day or two."

Ignoring the looks of the others who tried to find out about what the couple was saying mentally, Logan shook his head again. "Forget it!" he said aloud and crossed his arms. "I ain't gonna leave."

Leaning forward a bit, Scott gave him a look. "If you know the mountains so well, we could need your help, Logan. I understand your situation. I probably wouldn't leave either, but we need to find out what they are up to…"

"Right," Peter nodded. "If they plan an attack, we aren't prepared for it." He exchanged a look with Bobby and Kurt, who also nodded.

"Do I have to spell it out?" Logan growled and glared at them. "If you want to leave, leave, but I stay."

"Logan, please," Jean begged him mentally. "Trust me, I know that nothing will happen." She gave him a pleading look. "I appreciate that you want to stay with me, but if they really plan an attack, than we need to know about it. And if you help them we get the information faster than if they get lost on the mountains." When he broke eye contact, the redhead could tell that he was thinking about it. "You know that the jet can take you back within less than 20 minutes if necessary. And Hank and Moira are here, too, in case that something happens…," she went on and laid a hand on his arm. "I don't want to wake up one night with them in our bedroom…"

Logan looked at her closely first before his eyes scanned each face in the room. Despite that his instinct told him something else, he finally nodded. "One day, maximum two," he grunted and saw the grateful smile on Xavier's lips. "And we leave now. The faster we're back the better," he added and got up to get his uniform.

"You really have to tell us how you always manage that," Bobby said to Jean and shook his head before he followed the others to get changed.

"Thank you," Charles said and went with her to the hangar. They waited for the group to change into their uniforms first, before everyone, except Logan, went briefly upstairs to let their girlfriends or wives know about the mission.

"I want to know if something happens," Logan told his wife warningly. "I want a call if it's a headache, back pain or even if ya accidentally drop a glass of water!"

Shaking her head about the last remark and kissed him. "I'll be fine. 'Ro stays with me until you're back."

Logan shook his head. "I want a promise!"

"I promise I will even give you a call if I accidentally drool on your shirt by watching Hugh Jackman on TV," she smiled when he gave a snort and cocked an eyebrow.

"He's a sissy," he growled, knowing how much she loved his movies. He turned when he heard the others approaching. "Don't ya forget it!"

"I won't," she promised and kissed him again. "Be careful!"

"Says a woman who's 8 months pregnant with my kid, eh?" he mocked and kissed her again before he reluctantly went into the hangar.

Standing next to the Professor they watched how the hatch closed and the engines roared to life in the next second. "He's still afraid of flying, isn't he?" Charles asked her concerned since he could feel the stress Logan was in.

"Yes, since the Blackbird crashed he is," Jean nodded and watched hoe the jet disappeared through the hatch in the basketball field. Sighing, she turned and followed him back to the elevator. "I only hope they will be alright…"

"They will. I am sure of it," Charles said encouragingly when the door went shut. "But Jean, since I don't know how long it will take them, I really want you to be careful. I know what Logan will do to us if something happens to you and I'm neither willing to pay for another fridge, nor to wake up one morning staring at his claws first."

Hearing it, Jean couldn't hide her grin. "I'm sorry, Charles. I don't know why Logan hates the fridge so much."

When the door opened on the first floor Charles made his way to his office, followed by Jean. "He destroyed four fridges in two years," the man shook his head.

"I know. But the last one was my fault, I'm sorry."

Smiling she opened the doors to his office telepathically for him. "Thank you. And remember what I said. Please be careful and tell us as soon as you're not feeling well."

"I will," the redhead nodded. "If you'll excuse me. Ororo is waiting for me in the rec-room." Smiling at him, Jean turned and walked towards the room where her best friend was already waiting with a box of DVD's.

"Jeez, where are you, girl?" Ororo complained and shook her head playfully. "Kitty and the others are watching over our kids voluntarily and you let me wait here."

"I'm sorry," Jean apologized and slowly sat down on the sofa. "But you know Logan."

"Yes, I do." Getting up with the box in her hands, the weather goddess kneeled down in front of the DVD player and searched through the DVDs.

"I can't wait…," she heard her friend suddenly sighing and gave her a brief look.

"For what?"

"To sit, sleep, walk and live like a normal human being again…"

Laughing Ororo shook her head. "One more months, huh?"

"Yeah…," Jean nodded and touched her belly. "5 more weeks and then it's sleepless nights again."

"Well, you wanted it that way, girl. Soon you'll have another cutie from your gorgeous husband again," Ororo teased her smiling and had her eyes fixed on the DVDs again. "Hm… _Van Helsing_?"

Pulling a face, the redhead shook her head and leant forward to grab the glass on the table. "No, I just watched that one with Logan," she replied. "And yeah, I know. I wanted it that way. I'm just…nervous, I think."

Putting the DVD back into the box the other woman went on searching through it. "I bet it's going to be boy. Logan is practically on holidays since you're not going al bitchy on him this time. And I'd bet he's more than nervous, too, even if he doesn't show it. Did I tell you that he didn't even realized yesterday that he was eating tofu instead of real meat?" she asked and hid a grin as she recalled the disgusted look on Logan's face after she'd told him. "Hm… How about _Someone like you_?"

"Please no…"

"I thought you loved that movie?" Ororo asked surprised and turned around frowning. "Jean…?"

"Call the jet back," Jean said with a shaky voice and stared at the ground in front of her.

"What?" her friend asked and quickly got of the ground just to gasp in shock when she saw the liquid on the ground. "But…you're due in 5 weeks… You told me that the check-up said that everything was fine…," she stuttered and began to pant.

"_Was_…precisely," Jean hissed and groaned all of a sudden. "Please,….get Logan…," she begged and grabbed the armrest of the sofa hard.

"Get up, come on," Ororo said panicky and helped her friend to her feet while she called the Professor for help. "We have to get you to the basement first…"

After she'd finally managed to bring her crying friend to the infirmary and also the Professor had arrived with a shocked look on his face, Ororo was holding Jean's hand while she became more and more frightened. "What do I have to do?" she asked her helplessly since she had, even if she's two children, no idea what she had to do.

"Get Logan…," Jean repeated panting and closed her eyes tightly. "Damn…"

"But Jean…," Charles said worriedly since he could feel that the whole process happened too fast, but she gave him an angry glare.

"No, I'm not going to do anything until he's here, so get him!" she demanded aloud and breathed in through gritted teeth. Only nodding, Ororo ran off to head for the first phone she could find.

In the meanwhile the jet had reached the Canadian border and was already close to Alberta. Sitting next to Scott on the front, Logan was studying a card from the area and marked locations where hidden facilities could be, as suddenly the communicator began to beep. Cocking an eyebrow when he suddenly felt a weird pressure in his stomach, he put the card aside to answer the phone. Before he was able to say anything at all, he listened to Ororo's panicky voice and turned to Scott in a rush who was watching him with a frown on his forehead. "Turn around!" Logan demanded and slammed the communicator back onto the panel.

"What?" the man next to him asked in confusion.

"I said turn around! Fly back!" Logan yelled at Scott, but the man shook his head, not knowing what had gotten into his team leader all of a sudden.

"Are you crazy?" he asked him when he received a growl. "We are nearly there, I'm not turning around now. What's w…"

Popping his claws on one hand and ignoring how Peter and Kurt quickly got up to intervened, Logan pulled Scott roughly out of the seat. "You'll return in two pieces, bub, if you're not turning around right now!" he hissed with a glare and held the man's gaze.

Still not knowing what was going on, Scott reached out to push an emergency button that led the jet back home on autopilot when he was dropped into his seat again. "Can you tell me what this shit is about?" he yelled at the man angrily when this one grabbed the phone again.

* * *

As soon as the jet had landed in the hangar again, Logan ran out of it, ignoring that the hatch wasn't completely opened, and towards the infirmary. In the room, Ororo turned once more to the wall clock panicky, while she still held her friend's hands and heard groaning once more in pain. "He'll be here in a second… I'm sure of it…," she mumbled worriedly as suddenly the door went open and Logan burst into the room; still in his leather uniform. Not caring about it, he got rid of the upper part and slammed it into the next corner before he joined Jean's side.

"Where's the Furball?" he demanded to know and took Jean's sweaty hand into his.

"Charles tried to reach hank and Moira," Ororo told him when he cocked an eyebrow at her. She knew if he got to know the truth he would directly go into a berserker rage.

About to reply something, he felt how Jean pulled on his bared arm. "Help me up," she managed to say through clenched teeth while she groaned in pain again.

"You need to lie down, Jeannie," Logan said but she shook her head.

"No… It hurts too much," she hissed and supported herself against him. "Walk a bit…"

Watching them panicky, Ororo began to walk to the door. "I go and look for Charles!" she told them and left the room.

"Tell the Furball to hurry up!" Logan barked quickly when the woman in his arms cried out again. Slowly walking backwards a bit, his eyes were fixed on the redhead worriedly. His mind refused to believe that this was happening. They still had 5 more weeks to go. He couldn't understand how the child could be premature with an active healing factor… "Can I do anything?" he asked her panicky when she began to heave even deeper breaths.

"Just hold me…," Jean cried just to groan painfully in the next second. "It never hurt so much before…," she sobbed and leant into him as he began to rock her slowly back and forth.

"Lay down again…," Logan demanded after a while and led her back to the bed. "Did you already take something against the pain?"

"No… I was waiting for Hank or Moira," the redhead replied.

Turning her face to the monitor that kept her and the baby's heartbeats under surveillance Jean squeezed his hand tightly when another contraction hit her. "You've got to do it…," she suddenly hissed through gritted teeth when he gave her a look as if she'd just turned into the Easter bunny.

"What?" Logan asked her. "Are you out of your mind?"

Grimacing, she breathed out through clenched teeth. "The contractions are already too close together," Jean cried and groaned again. "And the heartbeat slows down, too…"

Running a hand through his sweaty face and hair as he felt how a panic attack came up, Logan tried hard to suppress the urge to ram his claws into something, or better somebody who was covered in blue fur. "Damn it, where are they?" he cursed and heard how Ororo came back into the room.

"There was an accident on the freeway. They are stuck there," she told them and watched how both her opposite's eyes grew wide. "They won't make it…"

"Then get the damn jet ready and get them," Logan yelled at her in anger and made her step back a bit. "Why ain't they here anyway?" Turning when Jean crashed his hand once more, his eyes took notice of the monitor and suddenly he felt scared to death.

"They won't make it," the redhead sobbed and gave him a pleading look. "You have to do it…"

Kneeling down next to her, Logan gave her a helpless look. "Jean, I can't… I don't know how."

"Be right back," Ororo said quickly. "I tell Scott to get the jet ready!" Heading down the corridor as fast as she could, she kept on calling for her friend aloud.

"Logan, you have to!" Jean cried aloud. "Please! I can't lose it, too…"

Quivering, he got up again and began to pace for a while before he stopped. "How?" he asked panicky and listened carefully to her instructions that she barely managed to give him between her hisses and groans. Following her advices, he did what she wanted him to do and even wondered how she still managed to send him mental pictures additionally. He got up nodding at her. "Looks open… What now?" he asked with his heart in his mouth and watched how she sat up a bit, panting heavily, while her hand grabbed his hard again.

"I push and you tell me when you see the head…," Jean replied and saw how he shook his head in disbelief before he ran a hand through his face.

Watching how she began to push as if her life depended on it, he swore to every higher being that a blue mutant would face the reaper today is something happened to her or his kid. The stress and fear not only she sent through her link, but also he felt deep within him, affected the Wolverine too much by now. His primal part more on the edge to freak out and lose it completely. He couldn't even explain in words how terribly scared he was for her and his child. After what appeared to him as hours, during which her cries had even become more despaired and painful, Logan looked up. "I see the head…," he said in a voice that didn't belong to him, since he didn't even realize anymore what he was doing or how he did it.

Letting go of his hand to grab the edges of the bed hard, Jean began to pant even heavier and closed her eyes firmly in agitation. Groaning aloud while sweat ran down her flushed cheeks, she heard him mumbling. "Don't wanna know what kind of troublemaker that is later…," Logan hissed as she suddenly let out a loud painfully cry. "Woah!" he made and quickly caught the baby while Jean fell backwards crying aloud.

Staring at the bloody baby in his arms in shock, he barely noticed when she spoke to him.

"Please tell me it's alive…," Jean mumbled and covered her face with her hands, still crying.

Only able to nod while he was still completely shocked, he watched how the baby suddenly began to cry aloud. "You need to clamp the cord," she told him panting. "…and then cut it…"

Following the mental picture she sent him, he moved over to lay the crying baby on her belly afterwards. Sobbing aloud and touching the small being with shaking hands, Jean briefly looked up when Logan tucked the baby into two towels. Instinctively she reached up to pull him close and buried her face on his neck crying aloud.

Finally getting over his shock slowly, he pulled her close with one arm and kissed her forehead; not being able to hold his tears back anymore. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly and was still skeptical when she nodded.

"What about you?" she asked and looked down on the baby that had finally stopped crying.

Only giving a short laugh, he ran a hand through his exhausted face. "If there'll ever be a fifth one, darlin', I'm outta here," Logan said and shook his head as he had to support himself against the bed. "If you wanted to make an emotional and physical wrack outta me, congrats, ya succeeded!"

Smiling at him softly, Jean took his hand into hers. "You did great…"

"Not as great as you," he replied and kissed her when the door suddenly opened.

"Here we are. I am sorry, but…," Hank began and froze on the spot with Moira behind him as he met Logan's dark eyes.

"Too late, Furball," that one hissed angrily and came slowly closer; causing Moira to hid behind Hank's back. "How the fuck could the two of ya leave knowing that she's 8 months pregnant?" Logan nearly yelled at them, but kept his voice as low as possible because of the baby.

"Well, she was due in 5 weeks…," Moira apologized scared. "Everything was fine…"

"And you left, too," Hank added quickly when Logan stopped only inches from his face.

"Yeah, because I thought a doctor was close by, you fucking idiot!"

Quickly moving aside and towards the woman on the bed, Moira looked at her in surprise. "How…? I mean…who helped the two of you?"

"No one," Jean replied simply. "Logan did it."

"What?" Hank asked frowning and looked at the man in front of him who was still glaring at him. "He brought the child to the world?" he added in disbelief.

"Yeah, I did your job, Furball," Logan hissed and joined Jean's side again.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked the redhead concerned. "Are you still in pain?"

"No, but is the baby okay?" Jean asked frightened and handed it over to Moira.

"We'll check on it!" Smiling at the baby she left with Hank and made her way to the lab.

Beckoning her to move a bit, Logan laid down next to her and pulled her close. He didn't have to look at her to realize how scared she was for their baby- "Everything's fine. Don't worry," he tried to soothe her and stroked over her arm, but she pulled a face and clung to him sobbing.

"It was the last time, too," she cried. "And then they came back and said the baby was dead and they were sorry…"

Pulling her closer, he began to stroke up and down her back gently. "You'll see, Jeannie…," Logan said calmly. He kissed her and cupped her face to look at her closely. "I'm damn proud of you, baby," he smiled and kissed her forehead tenderly.

Smiling a bit, Jean cuddled up to him again. "I'm proud of you, too. Four children and you didn't faint once…"

He chuckled and closed his eyes. "Why do ya think I'm lying right now, huh? You absolutely fucked me up, girl…" He heard how the door opened again.

"Strong and healthy boy, who is still in possession of an active healing factor," Hank announced proudly and made Jean sat up a bit.

"What?" she asked confused. "But he was premature…" Holding out her hands when Moira placed the sleeping baby carefully into her arms, the redhead looked at the boy closely.

"He's fine, Jean. Maybe we've just been wrong with the calculation, Hank suggested, but Jean shook her head.

"She did a test, Hank. She wasn't pregnant earlier," Moira told him before she turned to the baby again. "But that's not all!" she said and pointed at the boy's face. "His eyes…" Looking at Logan frightened since she thought something was wrong with her baby's eyes, her husband reached out and carefully opened one lid. Astonished they realized that their son already had eyes as green as his mother's, while his hair was as dark as his father's. "I have never seen a baby with such eyes…," Moira said and bent forward a bit to look at the boy again.

"I'll analyze his blood and check it," Hank told them and was about to leave again when he stopped. "And we are really sorry, Logan. We didn't know that you guys had left. Charles's call just received us a bit too late," he said slightly ashamed, but the other man waved off.

"Yeah, yeah…," Logan grunted when Moira appeared with a paper in her hand.

"That was a pretty quick birth," she noticed amazed and looked at the clock on the wall, noticing that only three hours had passed since the call had received them.

"Yeah, and it was a hard one for her, too," he added growling and gave her a glare again. "Far more painful than with Ray back then."

"Probably because everything happened so fast," she suggested and turned off the monitors. "If you're such a talent, Logan, you could help me with…"

"Forget it!" he growled since he knew what she was up to. "I ain't gonna do that again!"

Smiling in amusement, Moira took a pen to fill out the birth certificate. "What's his name?" she asked and looked at both parents.

Meeting her gaze, Logan left it for his wife to decide and watched how she smiled down on her son again. "Jamie…," she said since she knew that it had to be that name, when he suddenly gave her a frown.

"What?"

The redhead turned her head in confusion. She took notice of his odd look and saw that he was thinking hard. But she knew that she had only told him about her dream, not about their son's name. "I like that name…," she therefore quickly said and switched her gaze to the baby once more. "What's wrong with it?"

Closing his eyes, Logan shook his head briefly while he still tried to recall where he had heard that name before. "Dunoo, but…," he mumbled and shook his head again before he sighed. "…it rings a bell somehow. It sounds so…familiar…"

"Familiar?" Jean asked and gave him a look, but he waved off.

"Probably nothing… Jamie's fine…," Logan smiled, but still thought about it.

"Okay," Moira nodded and wrote the name down. "Do you remember the exact time when he was born?" she asked and looked to and fro between them, but Jean shook her head, since she had better things to do before than looking at the wall clock, while Logan was brooding.

"11…55 p.m.," he suddenly said and saw Jean's surprised face.

"Sure?" Moira asked him.

"Yeah, I had looked at the monitor and the time was displayed there," he nodded, still laying next to Jean, and stroked over his son's hair and face lovingly, when Moira turned her head to the clock first and then to a calendar next.

"Okay, 11:55 p.m. means yesterday," she mumbled and wrote it down. "So the birth date is August 17th…"

"What?" Jean shrieked and stared at her with widened eyes when her heart began to race. "No…" She shook her head and looked at Logan pleadingly. "You must be wrong with the time!"

He shook his head. "No… Jean, please don't start that again…," he pleaded and gave her a look.

"Start what?" Moira asked when the redhead suddenly began to sob aloud. "Jean, what's wrong all of a sudden?"

"It can't be…," Jean mumbled between her sobs and shook her head in denial. "Please, tell you're wrong… Logan, please tell me you're wrong…," she went on under her strong sobs, while Moira gave Logan, who suddenly had a grim look on his face, a concerned look…

**Okay, I was busy typing today. Actually there would have been 11 scenes to follow after that one, but since I decided to expand the sequel to 30 chapters, I will end it here. It doesn't matter if it's that cliffie here or the one I actually planned. ;) The next two chapters will have very evil cliffies, too, so…don't plan to kill me. LOL I hope you had fun reading that one here. Any critique is welcome and I also want to thank you again for the nice reviews. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. : ) I won't be at home tomorrow, since I'm going to watch The Prestige (so, you'll see Hugh Jackman of course isn't a sissy to me! LOL He's my favorite actor. _drool_). But I hope that I can finish the next chapter on Sunday and then College starts on Monday again. : ( Anyway, please review! See ya!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note: **The chapter contains a wish AliasSpyCrazy had offered long ago. Sorry that I didn't put it in sooner, but I told you that I had written a family trip scene before. ; ) Hope you like it! BTW: Did you get my PMs??

**Changes Sequel – I.** **Darkness Part 29**

A few days later, after the whole situation had calmed down a bit, Logan, Jean and their children were cuddling on the bed together after another hot day in August. Remembering that he had missed both, his twins and Rachel's birthdays, Logan began to think about it and the promise he'd made in order to make them forgive him once more. "I've missed their birthdays…," he sent over to Jean mentally, who gave him a nod while she stroked through Rachel's hair absently.

"Yeah, they refused to celebrate it because you weren't there," she replied on the same way and watched him heaving a deep breath. She could tell that he was thinking hard about a way to make it up to them again.

"What can I do about it?"

"Ask them…"

Switching his gaze to his children, he took his time before he spoke up. "So, ehm…we still need to celebrate your birthdays, huh?"

"Isn't it a bit too late for that?" his son asked, while he opened his eyes.

"Never too late to have a bit fun," his father replied and pulled him up in the air, hearing the cheerful laughter of the boy.

Watching them with a happy smile on her lips, Jean kept on stroking through her daughter's hair when Jamie began to cry in the living room. "I'll go," she said and got up to leave the room.

"Can't we give him back? He's too loud!" Jack complained with a groan as his father put him back down and chuckled. He became also aware of the giggle of his mother.

"Who wanted to have a brother, eh?" Logan asked and cocked a playful eyebrow at him.

"But not such a loud one…," the boy pouted and crossed his arms.

"They can't give him back, Jack," Lily said and shook her head while she played with her wolf.

"Why not? They can give him back and get a calmer baby…," Jack asked and gave her a look, but his twin sister shook her head.

"No!" she replied and didn't notice that their father was watching them curiously. "They can't just give him back…"

"Right!" Rachel now nodded and sat up a bit with her bear in her arms. "Mommy's and daddy's make babies if they love each other very much…," she added and sent all color out of her father's face, while his jaw dropped in shock.

Thinking about it for a while, Jack shrugged. "But mommy and daddy love each other very much, so where's the problem to give him back?" he demanded to know from the redhead, who began to think hard first, but shrugged in the end, since she had no answer. Still, Logan stared at her in deep shock and hoped that she didn't know what he thought she did.

Playing with her toy, Rachel shrugged once more. "Maybe…they've lost the sales receipt?"

Standing at the door with Jamie in her arms and Ororo opposite her, Jean turned around with a frown when Logan began to laugh aloud. "What has gotten into him now?" she asked confused as her best friend let out a surprised giggle.

"I didn't even know that he could actually laugh at all," she said, when the redhead nodded.

"Well, he can, but he rarely does…"

"Too bad, I like it!" the weather goddess said grinning and made Jean giggle.

"Don't let him hear that!" she replied and kissed her baby lovingly.

"Gosh, I envy you, you know," Ororo suddenly said and stroked over the boy's dark hair carefully.

"Why?" her opposite asked her surprised with a worried undertone.

"Because of your family," she heard her friend saying barely audible.

"Is something wrong between you and Kurt?" Jean asked worriedly, but Ororo shook her head.

"No… It's just," she began and let out a sigh. "I don't know. I just wished he was more like Logan, you know."

Frowning now, the redhead tilted her head a bit. "In which way?"

"Well, Kurt is gentle and everything, but… He's so shy, you know. Sometimes I wish he would just grab me and push me against the next door. I wish he was more self-assured and passionate like Logan," Ororo explained while she still looked at the sleeping baby.

"So you're not happy?"

"Happy yes, but not really satisfied…"

Thinking about it for a while, Jean stroked over Jamie's soft skin. "Have you talked with him about it?"

"I don't know… I mean, talking to you is not a problem. But talking to him about it?" the weather goddess sighed. "How do you talk with Logan about it?"

Blushing a bit, Jean shrugged. "Well, I don't have to. He always seems to know what I like and not, so…" She could just shrug.

"And if you want to try something new?" Ororo asked while she furrowed her brows.

"Then I just tell him…"

"Easy, because he'd do anything to make you happy…," her friend mumbled and looked down again.

"No, he'd say if he doesn't like something," the redhead gave back. "And Kurt loves you, too. I'm sure you can tell him, if you're not quiet happy. Just try it!"

Nodding finally, Ororo gave her a smile. "I will…," she said and looked at the boy again. "I'm happy for the two of you. It's great that it finally worked, even if you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Giggling, Jean apologized calmly. "Yeah…," she nodded with a happy smile at her son. "I still can't believe that we planned like idiots and it worked when we wanted to bite each other's heads off…" She knew that Logan was rather amused about that fact.

"Passion wins, huh?" Ororo teased her and saw her friend's nod, when this one suddenly frowned and turned around to look at the bedroom door once more.

"Okay, now I'm worried…"

"Why?"

"He never laughs his head off," Jean said and gave her a look, but Ororo only shrugged.

"Well, he's really happy lately, isn't he?" she smiled. "I would even bet that I actually heard him humming in the morning," she added with a laugh.

"Yeah, but… he never behaves like that," the redhead mumbled and looked at the door again.

"Be happy that he opens up around you so much," her opposite winked. "As soon as he's downstairs again, he's all grumpy and mean again."

Shaking her head, Jean gave her a look. "Hold on a second!" she said and turned around. "Logan? What's wrong?"

It didn't take long and he appeared at the door, while his kids still laughed inside. "What?" he asked smirking.

"What's gotten into you?" she demanded to know with a raised eyebrow and watched how he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close.

"Nothin'," he replied with a grin. "Your son only wants us to give the baby back and Ray nearly stopped my heart when she told him how parents make babies."

"What?" both women asked with widened eyes.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too!"

"But…she doesn't really know, right?" Ororo asked him shocked when he placed a kiss on Jean's neck.

Well, she thinks we lost the sales receipt of the baby and can't give him back anymore without being accused of having stolen it," he explained with a grin and made both women laugh.

"Our kids are really too smart," Jean giggled.

"And too cute!" Ororo added laughing.

"So, ehm… I asked them," Logan began a bit more serious know and was curious how she would react to their children's wish.

"And?"

"Well, they want us to do a family trip or visit an amusement park…" Seeing how the redhead's face began to change, he could tell what she thought about it, as Ororo spoke up.

"You could do both," she suggested. "I mean after everything the two of you have been through…you deserve some time alone with your kids."

Cuddling up to his wife, he nuzzled her tenderly. "So, what do you think?" he asked calmly and waited for a reply.

Thinking about it carefully, since she was still worried about their son, Jean finally nodded. "Why not? I'll ask Charles what he thinks about it," she replied with a weak smile.

"Ah, Chuck will agree. You know him!" Logan waved off and took his youngest son into his arms lovingly. "Sales receipt…," he chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe we should have asked for discount while ordering, huh? Or order 5, get one for free."

Jean slapped him against the chest lovingly. "Jerk!" she teased him, but only received a smug grin from her husband.

Smiling at the couple, Ororo shook her head in amusement. "Okay, I go back then. So, I'll see you guys later!"

"Yeah, and don't forget what I said, okay?" Jean reminded her and received a nod from her friend.

"I'll try! Bye!"

The redhead closed the door while Logan kissed her neck lovingly again. "Girlie-talk again, eh?" he asked and sat down on the sofa, cradling his son in his arms.

"Yeah," she smiled at him with a mysterious grin look on her lips.

Nodding playfully, he coked an eyebrow at her. "I see," he grunted. "So, you're really fine with the trip?"

"Charles, too. He has just confirmed it and gives you a week off."

Chuckling, Logan nodded his appreciation. "Nice! Do you know a park?" he asked her, since he'd never been a fan of such parks before. He couldn't even tell, if there were any in the surrounding area and he already hated to imagine that he would soon be surrounded by lots of people, noises and scents that drove his senses crazy. But since he knew that it was his own fault, he would try to survive it…

"Only Hershey Park, but it's a long drive from here…," Jean said after a while and shrugged.

"Well, they want to do a family trip, don't they?" he smirked. "So, we gonna do one."

Smiling, she walked towards the door. "I go and ask Bobby if he can help us out. If someone knows parks then he does!"

"'Kay," he nodded and got up, too. "And I think the two of us go and get some food, huh?" he asked his son calmly and followed her downstairs. Just as he'd reached the kitchen, which was again crowded by the girl's of the mansion in their short bikinis, the boy began to whine calmly. "Just a second, kiddo," Logan mumbled and began to prepare a bottle for him; closely watched by the girls, who began to discuss high temperatures and hot fathers who wore too much clothing on a sunny day like that. "Watch your mouth, Jubes," he growled and gave the girl a look, just to receive a wink from behind her yellow sunglasses.

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss, Wolvie," she mocked. "We haven't seen you at all at the pool…"

"Has a reason," he gave back and lent nonchalantly against the fridge while Jamie began to suck on the bottle. "Do ya wanna know?"

"Sure. Shoot!" the girl said and sipped on her cold soda.

"Has black hair, blue eyes and wears a yellow shred that's too bright and small for her," he said and gave her a smug grin, when her cheeks turned red.

"Oh, you!" Jubilee shrieked outraged and pointed a finger at him. "Be happy that you have the cutie on your arms, Wolvie!"

"Or what? You gonna throw that yellow rag that you call a bikini at me? Well, go ahead, wouldn't make a difference."

"You're mean," she pouted and crossed her arms sulking. "That bikini wasn't cheap…"

"But it looks that way," Logan grunted and rolled his eyes before he put the bottle away and began to pat his sons back.

"See?" Kitty nodded at her friend. "I told you to buy the other one, but you of course didn't listen…" Crossing her arms, she gave Logan a look. "And if he says that it looks bad than it really does, no offense!" Still sulking, Jubilee only snorted at them and got off her stool. "Who's the sourpuss now, huh?" Kitty asked and shook her head. "Sorry, but I think it's her time of the month again… She's bellyaching the whole day through and moody that it's more than annoying…"

Only chuckling, he walked over to the terrace to have a look at the garden. He lent against the border and smiled at his son when this one looked at him with his green eyes. "What's wrong, pum'kin? Too bright for you?" Just as he'd stepped more into the shadow, his kids ran past him. "Hey!" he called and caused them to nearly bump into each other. "You only go swimming, if there's another adult around, got that? I don't wanna see anyone of you in the water alone!"

"Yeah," Jack groaned and ran further down to the pool.

"Jeez," Logan cursed and shook his head when he saw that Miloh joined them on their way.

"Everything alright, Logan?", the Professor asked him suddenly from aside and came closer with a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, despite the fact that I'll suffer from a heart attack one day…," the mutant growled and turned towards him after he'd made sure that there really was another adult at the pool.

"When did you plan to leave? Do you already know?"

"No," Logan shook his head.

"It surprised me that Jean agreed to it after her outburst when Jamie was born…," Charles said and came closer to have a look at the children at the pool. "She is still worried, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is. It surprised me, too, but…," Logan began and sighed. "He hasn't any powers, yet, only a healing factor, so why should anyone be interested in him in particular?"

Looking at the boy that held onto his father's finger, Charles became thoughtful. "Honestly, Logan, I don't know. I already told Jean what I think about it, but it worries me that she's still so bothered because of it."

"And still you agree on that trip?"

"Yes, because first, I highly doubt that our enemies would risk attacking you in a park full of people. Up to now they wanted to hide what they do and I think they want to proceed like that. Then, I share Ororo's opinion that Jean and you could take some time alone with your children. You hadn't had any private moments since they were born, so I am the last one to hold you back if you want to do a family trip. But I hope you don't mind that I will keep you under surveillance to make sure that everything's alright?"

"Go ahead, Chuck," Logan mumbled and smiled when the baby yawned. "Sleepy head…," he mocked lovingly and turned to go back inside where he ran into Jean.

"There you are," she said and made him stop. "Bobby got two rooms for three days, but we have to leave tomorrow already. Is that okay?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "What about Jamie?" he added and she shook her head.

"I'm not leaving him here, Logan!" the redhead said warningly.

"That's not what I wanted to say, Jeannie," he tried to soothe her immediately.

"Good," she replied. "Then we should go upstairs and start packing, what do you think?"

Watching her with a thoughtful look on his face, he followed her. "You're really fine with it? I mean…you practically freaked out after hearing the date and now you agree on a family trip… It's pretty weird, don't you think?" Seeing how she froze on the spot, he cocked an eyebrow when he noticed the look in her eyes.

"They'll see what happens if they attack us, Logan," Jean said coldly and held the door open for him, letting him walk past her before she went inside, too.

* * *

Sitting on a stool in the kitchen while she held her son and was feeding him, Mystique smiled happily down on him. Looking at her with his blue eyes, the boy was sucking on the bottle eagerly and made his mother smiling even wider when he had to stop briefly to take a deep breath. "Not so fast, honey", she said softly and looked up when Hank began to set the counter. 

"Someone's hungry, huh?", he smiled at her softly. "By the way…have Scott and you finally agreed on a name? Or is it still the same with him?"

"Don't even ask!", the woman rolled her eyes.

"Well, you have to find one.", Ororo said and stirred the noodles in the pot. "We can call him either Logan or Alex only, right?"

Sighing, Mystique put the empty bottle away to pat her sons back. "For me it's Logan. Scott's already bellyaching that I had to ask Logan to be the godfather." Suddenly Hank laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, its just", he said and wiped a tear away. "It sounds a bit funny that Logan is the godfather of Logan… But no offense, of course!"

"My sons name is definitely not Logan", a chilly voice sad from the door and Scott entered the room with his hands in his jeans pockets.

"And it isn't Alex either!" Mystique instantly hissed. "What's wrong with Logan?"

"What's wrong with Logan?" he asked her with a laugh. "You're kidding, right?"

Sighing, Ororo shook her head and fixed her eyes on the pot. By now she had heard that discussion too often… And she could already tell what the end of that fight would look like. It would leave Scott sulking and Mystique with a bad mood that would last until the next day.

"Why don't you give him a double first name?" Hank suggested and could tell that Scott just glared at him through the visor. "That way you can use both names…"

"Yeah, and then they start fighting about what name comes first", Ororo mocked and turned the stove off.

"Jeez, Scott, I can understand that you don't like Logan, but it's only a name…"

"That's already enough," the man hissed and leant against the counter. "What's wrong with Alexander?"

"I don't like it," Mystique spat and sighed.

"And I don't like Logan."

"Well that's no secret isn't it?" she mocked and rolled her eyes.

"Then," Hank began and both mutants switched their heads towards him with an angry look in her eyes. "…try and think about which order might sound better… It's just a thought!"

"Logan Alexander," Mystique immediately said to Scott, who could only snort and cross his arms.

"Vice versa," he replied. "Logan Alexander Summers…yeah, sounds definitely awesome," he added cynically.

"Who said that he has your last name anyways?" she shot back.

"You've got a last name?" Ororo and Scott asked at the same time in surprise and made the woman groan.

"Everyone has a last name," Mystique said sarcastically.

"Well, except Logan….," Hank thought aloud. "Or has he one by now?"

"Of course he has, Hank," Ororo said in a tone as if her friend was dumb. "But, guys, come on, you're really about to give me a headache. Can't you just decide it peacefully?" she added in a pleading undertone and put a bowl with the noodles on the counter. "It can't be so difficult to find a name for a baby… Jeez, Jean and Logan have 5…"

"Obviously it is," Hank mumbled and listened further to the ongoing discussion while he slowly ate his noodles. "Have Jean and Logan called, yet? Or did they plan to just forget about us for the week? They wanted to stay in the park for three days, didn't they? So they have one more day to go, huh?"

"Jean called," Ororo nodded and swallowed her food. "The kids are completely happy, Logan was bellyaching in the background about full diapers being added to tons of…what did he call it again…?" She briefly rubbed the back of her nose while thinking and closed her eyes.

"Well, I feel sorry for him. I would bet it isn't funny to have heightened senses and being in an amusement park. It should kick his senses into overdrive…," Hank thought aloud and sipped on his drink while the discussion across the counter just increased in volume. "Well, at least he's not someone to bellyache about names…," he added with an annoyed look at the couple.

"Forget it!" Mystique said a bit louder and shook her head. "What makes you think you could just decide without asking me first?"

"Because I am his father!" Scott shot back.

"But not my husband or anything close to that!"

"Now I got it!" Ororo said and slapped her forehead. "Logan said something like _Cubby's lil' niffy pooh-pooh nappies_ _still smellin' better than ol' ghost train-nagger's_… Well, Jean cut him off then," she shrugged.

"Loganisms again, huh?" Hank winked when Scott suddenly let out a shriek.

"What?" Mystique snapped completely annoyed by now and tried to soothe her crying son. "Great! Now he's crying. A great father you are! Why are you staring at me?"

"You're blue," Scott said in shock about the sudden change and pointed a finger at her.

"I'm what?" she asked confused and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Blue," Hank nodded. "He obviously enraged you so much that your mutation kicked in again." Surprised, since she hadn't noticed it at all, Mystique stared at her blue hand from all sides.

* * *

With Jamie on her arm, Jean sat on a bench in the sun and watched her daughters on a carousel. She couldn't help but smile happily when she heard their cheerful laughter and saw how much fun the children had in the park. She really enjoyed living a complete normal family life with them and Logan only without having a whole school around her 24/7. She sighed heavily when she thought about driving back to the mansion tomorrow and looked down on her son while he sucked on a bottle. 

"Jean?" a voice behind her suddenly called and made the woman turn around in surprise, just to freeze on the spot instantly.

"Oh my God… It's really you…"

Jean stared at the two persons in front of her in shock; her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She could feel how a cold shiver ran down her spine while her heart kicked into high gear. It was then that she finally took notice of the roughly six year old girl next to the man and woman.

"What are you doing here?" the woman asked her as if Jean was a dirty object on a clean floor and looked at the baby in the redhead's arms. "You have a child?"

Not knowing what to say, Jean got up and slowly walked backwards when Lily and Rachel ran towards her. "Mommy! Can we do that again?" Lily asked her pleadingly and took hold of her mother's leg.

"Yes, please?" Ray added and also looked up at her, but the woman only had eyes for the couple in front of her.

"Those are yours?" the man asked her in surprise and looked to and fro between the children, who had turned around and gave them an odd look.

"Mommy, here's the ice," Jack called and stopped in front of her.

"We have to go," the redhead only said and the children looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" the boy asked while he ate his ice-cream, but his mother shook her head.

"Don't ask! Come!" Jean replied a bit too harshly and looked around in hope to see Logan being close by.

"Jean, wait! You can't just leave like that!" the man said aloud and came closer, causing the redhead only to back off even more, while she tried to shove her children away with her free hand.

"What are you doing here?" the woman demanded to know and stepped protectively in front of the scared girl; giving her opposite's children a look. "Are they like you? Why didn't you tell us?"

Not knowing what was going on, Lily hold onto her mother's leg more firmly. "Mommy?" she asked scared when Jean had finally spotted Logan and gave him a look that told him instantly that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" he asked confused after he hurried up and handed his daughters their ice-cream. "Did something happen?"

"Can we go?" Jean asked him pleadingly and held Jamie protectively against her chest.

"Why?"

"Please, Logan! Can we just go right now?"

"But Jean…," the woman said from aside and received a glare from Logan, since he could tell that she, if not the man, too, were the source of the trouble.

"Who are they?" he asked the redhead, but she took his hand with a scared look in her eyes.

"Please! Let's just go back!" Jean said once more and took her bag into her free hand, while the children looked to and fro between her parents in confusion.

"Jean, who is this?" the man suddenly asked with a nod at Logan. "Who are you?"

"That's nothing of your concern!" the redhead said angrily and turned once more to Logan. "Let's go back!"

Finally nodding, Logan watched her closely. "Kay," he said calmly and nodded to his kids. "Come on, we go back."

"But why? What's wrong?" Jack asked his father in complete confusion and took his hand to walk next to him.

"Dunno," his father grunted and followed his wife back to the hotel.

* * *

Later in the hotel, after the kids laid in their beds in the other room and also Jamie was fast asleep in the middle of the big double bed, Logan switched the lights off in the bathroom and joined his wife in bed, who hadn't said one word in the past hours. Carefully pulling the baby up, Logan placed him a bit further onto the side he slept on and looked at the redhead afterwards. "What happened, Jeannie? Who were those people?" he asked her calmly and watched how her hands still played with the sheets, when she finally looked at him. 

"My parents…," she replied barely audible and swallowed hard.

"Your…," he began and furrowed his brows. "But Chuck said you killed them back then. He said that was the reason you went back to your old home…"

"I wanted to kill them," she replied and stared at the sheets once more. "But they weren't at home.

Moving closer to her after the news had sunk in, he took his hands into his since she was driving him nuts with the sheets. "What happened between you and them, darlin'?" he asked and instantly sensed a change in her. He couldn't tell why she suddenly felt so ashamed and embarrassed, but he knew that it was serious…

"You'll be disgusted and ashamed of me if I tell you…," she muttered and swallowed hard.

"Jeannie, you know perfectly well that this can never happen," he assured her and began to stroke over the back of her hand with his thumb.

Jean just sat there for a while and pulled her legs closer while she pulled her hands away to rest her arms on her knees. Since she didn't want to look into his face, she finally rested her head on her arms and heaved a deep breath. "My mutation set in very early. So when I began to hear voices, my parents thought I was crazy and put me into a psychiatry…"

"What?" Logan asked her aloud in shock and quickly turned his head to check if the baby was still sleeping. When he tried to look at her again, the redhead turned her head away and stared at the sheets.

"I begged everyday that they take me back home with them, but they refused to do it… Even my sister didn't help me. So they gave me pills after pills since the voices I heard became stronger and stronger and they just left me there…," Jean went on close to start crying. "So after nearly two years I practically really became crazy in there with all those people…"

Not saying anything at all for a while, since what she told him was more than a shock to him, Logan rubbed the back of his nose and shook his head. "How did you get out then?" he asked barely audible and she gave him a brief look.

"I acted as if I was normal again. As if I was fine again… So they allowed me to go back home…" She sniffed when she stared at the sheets once more, but still he could see how tears began to run down her cheeks. "One year later, the Professor and Magneto suddenly showed up at my house and talked with my parents about the school. It was then that I heard my father asking if my _disease_ wouldn't be a problem… My parents told them that they would think about it and after both had left they practically freaked out and said how anyone could even think that I wasn't sick. A few days later, one of the boys in the neighborhood broke his food and his mother thought it was my fault. They threatened my parents with giving them hell on earth if they didn't send me back to the psychiatry." She clenched her fists when she had to remember long forgotten things again. "My mother threw me out at night. Without food or even money…"

Snorting, Logan could only shake his head and felt a strong resemblance to his own story. He saw how she bit her lip and knew that she was close to start crying aloud. "What did you do then?"

"I remembered the address of the mansion. So I wanted to go there, but we lived too far away from it for me to reach it by food. And I also had no money…," Jean said calmly and heaved a deep breath as he noticed that she suddenly felt even more ashamed and scared, but he couldn't tell why.

"So, what did you do?"

Shrugging, the red head tucked on the sheets again. "After living on the streets for some days without food, a man picked me up and told me how I could earn some money…"

"By doing what?" Logan asked her suspiciously and cocked an eyebrow in his grim looking face. He didn't have to sniff to notice that her emotions were running completely wild by now. She was scared, but what bothered him more that she was scared of him and he couldn't tell why.

She shrugged again and held back a strong shudder as she was too close to start sobbing. "I can't tell you…"

"Why not?"

"You'll hate me, Logan… You'll never look at me again," she mumbled and a sib escaped her.

Sighing, he touched her shoulder briefly. "Jeannie, you know that this won't happen. So what did you do? You got money by doing what?"

Giving a short bitter laugh, she sniffed again and shook her head. "By standing on the street and waiting for a car to stop next to me…," she admitted and waited for his reaction, but there was none, first.

"What?" Logan suddenly asked and had to keep himself from forcing her to look at him; still his way of speaking made her startle.

Turning her head and seeing the look on his face, Jean couldn't hold back her tears anymore and began to sob heartrendingly. "See? I said you'd be disgusted and ashamed of me…," she managed to say and buried her face in her hands. "God, what did I tell you…"

He put a hand under her chin and made her look at him. "Not of you!" Logan hissed still staring at her in shock. "Jesus, darlin'…how old were you back then?"

Looking down, she swallowed. "14…"

"This is sick," he growled and his eyes darkened for a brief moment. "You were a kid back then…"

He heard her giving a derisive short laugh. "You've no idea how many men like kids, Logan…"

He shook his head. "Why didn't you contact Chuck? Or…why did you go with that guy at all? God, I gut him if I ever get my hands on that…," he growled in anger, but stopped when Jamie made a noise.

"I didn't think about calling for help mentally," she shrugged. "And I didn't know what to do… By then I was so hungry that I just didn't care… I realized too late what he was up to. I can't even tell you how often I just wished that one of them would just kill me…," Jean sobbed and was pulled close by him. Desperate, she clung to him as if she was drowning and sobbed into his shirt.

Logan waited for her to calm down a bit and kissed her forehead lightly. "What happened then?"

"After a few weeks a car stopped to me again," she sniffed and ran a hand through her wet face. "I really couldn't believe my luck when it was the Professor… He took me with him to the school."

Nodding, he rested his head on hers and kept on stroking over her back. "I'm sorry…," he whispered but she shook her head.

"It's okay. I was over it until I saw them again today."

"You should have said somethin' before, Red. I'd have made sure that they'd left ya alone," Logan complained and gave her a grim look.

"Please don't tell anyone, Logan," she begged him and met his gaze. "You're the second who knows. No one else does…"

"Not even Cyke?" he asked surprised when she shook her head.

"He despises such woman…," she replied and cuddled up to him.

"One thing's funny," she heard Logan saying and closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest.

"What?"

Pulling her closer, Logan leant back a bit. "Your mother threw ya out without any money, mine did the same. Yours thinks ya crazy, mine called me a monster… We've pretty much in common, don't ya think?"

Thinking about it, she couldn't help but smile; knowing that he tried to cheer her up again. "Well, that's why we married, isn't it?" Jean asked him when he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really? I thought ya married me 'cause I'm so sexy and sociable," he smirked at her which made her smile a bit.

Shifting her position in his arms, the redhead rested her head on his chest and looked up at him. "And why did you marry me, then?" she teased him, when he thought about it playfully.

"To annoy the Boyscout," he grunted when she gave him a knowing nod of her head.

"I always knew you had a thing going with him!"

"Busted!" Logan pulled her into a deep kiss and let himself carefully fall backwards so that she was now on top of him. Absently he stroked through her long hair.

"So, you're really not disgusted or ashamed of me now?" Jean asked him still frightened, but he shook his head.

"No, I'm disgusted and ashamed of your parents. First meetin' with my parents-in-law and I already hate them…," Logan growled in hatred. "I'm only sorry that ya had to go through all this, darlin'…"

Kissing him a thought suddenly crossed her mind. "Thank God we booked the rooms by using your name and not mine… Otherwise they'd find us here." She raised her head to give him a despiteful look. "You should have seen how they've looked at the children. As if they're already thinking that they're crazy, too…" She shook her head sadly. "Oh, no, sorry! I meant sick and have a disease...," she added through gritted teeth.

He gave her a determined look and touched her cheeks. "They won't get their hands on them, Jeannie. On you neither!" he promised and made her smile again. He watched how she began to draw circles on his chest.

"I was thinking…"

"About what?" he asked curiously and looked at her.

"Since we both know you're real last name now, if we shouldn't change ours…," Jean mumbled and made him cock an eyebrow again.

"Ya want my last name?" Logan asked her surprised.

"Sure," she nodded and played with his hair next. "If it's okay for you…"

Thinking about it briefly, he finally shrugged. "What about both last names?" he suggested, since he was too used to finally have a last name after so many years without one at all.

Biting her lip, Jean was lost in thoughts. "In which order? Grey-Howlett or Howlett-Grey?"

Wobbling his head, he gave her a smirk. "First one sounds better… You're free to use it, mylady!"

"I think the second one does," she smiled and suddenly became thoughtful. "Were you aristocratic or just privileged?"

"Why? Found a nee reason why ya married me?" he asked and received a playful slap against his chest. "Don't ask me. Only know that we were wealthy…or privileged as ya call it." All of a sudden he looked at her warningly. "But don't even think about using my first name, girl, or you'll get a good kick in your butt!"

"Why not?" Jean smirked and bit her lip. "James…"

Growling her narrowed his eyes. "Think about my claws, darlin'!"

Smiling, the redhead reached up to kiss him. "Logan suits you better anyway. But I like the other one, too, she smirked. "Sounds…cute…"

"Oh, so now ya married me because of my sexy name, huh?" Logan teased her and she nodded.

"Busted!"

He turned his head to look at the still sleeping baby next to them before he shifted his position a bit, still with her on top of him. "So, time to sleep now, huh?" he asked and ran a hand through his face.

"Yeah," Jean nodded and switched the lights off mentally before she moved again, so that her belly touched his. "Is it okay if I sleep like that?" she mumbled and rested her head on his chest, while he chuckled. "It's ya who's gonna have a hard problem in the morning, darlin'," he smirked and stroked over her back absently.

Smiling, she wrapped her arms around him as good as she could. "Can live with that…"

Kissing her tenderly before he laid down again, Logan reached briefly out to stroke over his son's hair. "Love ya, Jeannie," he said and closed his eyes.

"I love you, too," Jean replied half asleep and sighed satisfied when he wrapped an arm, around her protectively.

"That was the correct answer, darlin'," Logan yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ororo yawned and was on her way to the kitchen to feed Tommy late at night the other day. Juts as he'd started to suck on the bottle, she heard how a car drove up the driveway slowly. Curiously, since they didn't expect any guests, she walked towards the front door and opened it; pulling her baby instinctively closer. Not being able to see anything at all in the dark, her eyes widened a bit when she saw how Jean came closer; carrying Jamie in one arm while Rachel hold onto her hand. "Did something happen?" Ororo asked worriedly. "I didn't expect you to return before tomorrow." 

"No. We just drove through and didn't make a stop," the redhead replied and quickly checked on Logan, who was still at the car.

"Mommy, I'm tired…," Rachel whined and rubbed her small eyes.

"I know. Come one," Jean said and began to walk. "Night, 'Ro!"

"Night…," the weather goddess said perplex and watched how Logan appeared with the sleeping twins on his arms. "Hey."

"Hey," he greeted her calmly and closed the door with his food.

"Did really nothing happen?" Ororo asked him, but he shook his head.

"Nothin' that's worth to be mentioned," Logan grunted. "Is Jean already upstairs?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Night!"

Ororo watched him leaving, too, still worried and knowing that something must have happened. Sighing, she smiled at her baby. "Come on, we go back to bed, too, what do you think, hm?" Kissing the boy's head softly, she turned around the corner towards the elevator.

Upstairs, Logan brought the twins to bed and carefully got rid off their shoes before he went over to say good night to Rachel. Watching how Jean changed Jamie's diapers tiredly, he nodded towards the door. "I just get the suitcases, okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah."

While he left, the redhead put her youngest to bed and entered the bathroom to get ready for bed, too. Even if she had slept a bit on their way, the drive back had been exhausting since it had been a very hot day. When she was done, she walked over to the bedroom and laid down in bed; waiting for him. It didn't take long and she heard him closing the door and windows, before he put the suitcases next to the sofa and went into the bathroom. Sighing, Jean let herself fall backwards in bed and cuddled up to her pillow. As she heard hoe he closed the door and laid down next to her, she opened her eyes tiredly again and had to frown when he gave her a concerned look. "Are ya alright?" Logan asked and reached out to touch her cheek. "You behaved strangely on the whole drive back…"

"Yeah, it's just…" She sighed and ran a hand through her face. "Well, I'm scared that they'll find me…"

Shaking his head, he kissed her tenderly. "Let them come! They've to get past me before they can touch you or the kids, darlin'."

Jean smiled, but held her gaze lowered when he traced her features. "You really don't mind about what I've told you about my past, do you?" she asked carefully and looked up a bit.

"Do you mind that you've married a fucked up mass murderer who lives with a false name for 115 years?" he asked her back and wobbled his head.

"No…," Jean smiled and blushed a bit. Somehow he always managed to make her feel better, even if the subject was serious.

"See?" He pulled her close and switched the lights off. "And you wanna know what the best thin' is?" he asked when he nuzzled her.

"What?" Jean demanded to know an cuddled up to him sighing.

"The both of us ain't too fucked up to have a normal family…"

"Normal?" She giggled.

"Hmm," Logan growled into her neck. "From what I'd to see in that happy-sappy-park, yeah, normal!"

She could only shake her head smiling as she figured what he was talking about. "It wasn't that bad, Logan…"

"Right," he grunted cynically. "A freaking mascot in the park that has now three marks in his butt, a woman who accused me of being a peepin' Tom, 'cause I had to change my cubs diapers, a boy who dropped his chocolate ice-cream on my white shirt, a baby who had to puke into my direction, scents and noises everywhere…yeah, it really wasn't that bad, Red!" he listed sulking.

Hearing the tone he used, the redhead still couldn't help but giggle. "My poor, poor hubby," she mocked and kissed him on the cheek tenderly to soothe him a bit.

"Well, at least the kids had their fun," Logan smirked and stroked down her back.

"So no more bellyaching and sulking for a week, then?" Jean asked and rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah, yeah…promised." Logan kissed her tenderly. "Night, Jeannie."

"Night…"

"But it suck that we've t'cook on our own again…," he quickly complained and heard her groaning.

"Logan…"

"Oh, and another thin'!"

"What?" Jean asked, not able to believe where his energy suddenly came from after such a long ride back home.

"I missed our anniversary, too, darlin'," Logan smirked.

Stroking over his belly, she heaved a deep sigh. "Let me think about something this year… You always surprised me in the last years, so…," she suggested and heard him chuckle.

"So you gonna do the plannin' in the upcoming 6 years then, darlin'? Sounds good," he teased her when she gave a playful laugh.

"What makes you think that we're still married by then, huh?"

Growling, Logan pulled her closer. "I do… 'Cause your hubby is just too gorgeous to be left," he murmured huskily in her ear and sent shivers down her spine.

"Then we're in agreement on that," Jean laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck before she rested her head on his chest. "Now I only have to think about something…"

Chuckling, he closed his eyes. "Have fun, darlin'!" he said amused, since he knew how much work it was to think about something that the partner would like and enjoy. Yawning, he stretched briefly before he rolled onto his side and cuddled up to her.

* * *

She only wanted to drink a coffee, a few hours before she'd been in the kitchen and had only wanted to eat an in-between-classes-snack, but every time it had been the same: a strange acting redhead interrupted her. Ororo held her cup in a firm grip and was watching her best friend how she roamed around the kitchen restlessly. And she had enough by now… "Hey, what's wrong with you today? You're running around as if a whole beehive was behind you," she asked and cocked an eyebrow when Jean gave her the most helpless look she'd ever seen in her life. 

"Can you help me?" the redhead asked her pleadingly as if she was close to start crying.

"With what?"

"I said that I'll surprise Logan this time since we still have to celebrate our anniversary… But I don't know with what I could possibly surprise him…," she cried. "Do you have any idea?"

Putting her cup away, Ororo gave her an amused look. "Jeez, he's your husband, Jean! No one knows Logan better than you," she replied and crossed her arms in front of her chest while she leant against the fridge. "Go to a bar or do a table dance for him or just sit down and talk… He loves everything as long as he's with you."

Leaning against the counter sighing, Jean ran a hand through her long hair. "I don't know how he always did it… It's so difficult!"

"He loves bars and playing billiard, doesn't he?" Ororo asked and received a look.

"Yeah, but... It's so…ordinary. I want something special," the redhead complained.

"Then do a table dance on the billiard table," the weather goddess mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"'Ro!" Jean said with a warning look since she'd heard it.

"Then add something to make it special," Ororo quickly said and gesticulated briefly with her hand. "Jean, believe me…it can't be that difficult to please Logan!"

The redhead sighed frustrated and turned around to lean against the counter now with her arms crossed. "I really have to think about something… I just,…well, he always did so much for me, you know. I just don't want it to look…cheap…"

Giving her a look as if the redhead was out of her mind, Ororo shook her head. "You're thinking too hard, Jean. Really!"

"I know," Jean nodded and sighed again.

* * *

A few days later, Jean let go of Logan's waist when he parked his motorcycle in front of a building. With both hands, she got rid of her helmet and saw the smile he gave her. "A bar, huh?" he asked her amused and she smirked. 

"And billiard and beer…," she listed when he chuckled and pulled her close for a kiss.

"You know how to please a man, darlin'," Logan grinned and held the door open for her.

Sometime later they were still at a table and played billiard together; he watching her smirking with the billiard cue in his hand. Concentrating, Jean smiled when the ball disappeared. "So, what else did you plan, darlin'?" he asked her and sipped on his beer, but she only gave him a beautiful, mysterious look and stroked over his back when she walked past him.

"You'll see," she replied and he nodded in appreciation. "'Ro suggested a table dance."

Chuckling he nodded at the table. "Go ahead!"

She cursed when the ball hit the cushion instead the hole. "Be right back, okay? I need to use the bathroom." She put the cue on the side of the table and disappeared, while Logan went on with the game after putting his beer aside.

When his free hand grabbed his cigar, he glared at three men from afar who followed Jean with their eyes. Immediately he felt his possessiveness becoming stronger again. If he hated something than it were other men looking at his girl. Still, he knew that he could trust her and that she could take care of herself. With the cigar between his teeth, he watched how one, then two balls were potted. While his eyes looked for the next best alternative, he caught the sigh of a blonde woman at the bar that was smiling at him and watching him closely. Not caring about her, Logan exhaled the smoke and went on with the game, when she was suddenly standing next to the table. "Hi…," she greeted with a wide smile.

Only cocking an eyebrow at her, he put the cigar away. "Hi."

The woman leant over the table a bit, her tight shirt barely holding everything together, while he asked himself how she'd managed to get into the short black hot pants. "I'm Jenny. Need someone to play with?" she asked, but he shook his head.

"Nope, darlin'. But thanks for the offer," Logan grunted and sipped on his beer; briefly checking if Jean was finally coming back.

"Sure about it?" she asked and came slowly closer while she bit her lip seductively. He sighed frustrated when she touched his chest. "I've some nice merits, sugar."

"I believe that…," Logan mumbled and stepped back a bit to put the bottle down again.

He watched her annoyed when she scanned him from head to toe. "You're pretty impressive," Jenny purred and he gave her a smirk.

"So's my wife, girl," he replied and pulled on the cigar briefly as she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"That little redhead?" she asked disgusted and nodded toward Jean, who glared at the three men that blocked her way. "She can satisfy a hunk like you?"

Ignoring her, Logan laid the cue on the table and narrowed his eyes. "Need help, Jeannie?" he asked his wife mentally and met her gaze when she looked into his direction with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"Yes… Or do you want me to use my powers and have them on out throat?" she asked him on the same way, making him smirk.

"Sounds good," Logan replied and walked around the table; not seeing the surprised look on Jenny's face.

"So you just let me stand here?" she asked him as if it was the first time a man had done this with her.

"No, I want ya to go back where ya came from and stop goin' on my nerves," Logan grunted and heard her snorting arrogantly. Walking over to the group, he patted one of the men on the shoulder.

"Got a problem?" that one asked him and Logan crossed his arms.

"Yeah, you, bub!" With a quick movement, he'd taken Jean's hand and shoved her behind him. "Entertain that blonde chick over there, but leave my girl alone, understood?" he grunted and narrowed his eyes.

The men exchanged an amused look. "You've got to say something?" the second one asked and came a bit closer, making Logan pulling a face when his sensitive nose caught the heavy alcohol in his opposite's breath.

"Why? Wanna hear it?" Logan asked glaring when the third one stepped closer.

"You interrupted us, asshole. So why don't you go back and drink a beer and let us have fun with that lady?"

"Fun?" Logan asked and Jean noticed that he had an evil smirk on his lips. "So you guys wanna have fun?"

"Logan…," she quickly intervened when his eyes began to shine. "It's okay."

"See? She understood!" the first man said and nodded his head to the billiard table. "Now piss off!"

Logan tensed his muscles and looked at his opposites provocatively. "Make me…"

Annoyed, one of them grabbed his collar. "Someone's begging for a good punch, eh?" the second man asked aloud when Jean's eyes widened.

"No, stop it!"

"Why? Let'em," Logan said to her without turning around. "Bet he hits like a sissy." Seeing how the third men took hold of his arm, he quickly ducked when his opposite took a swing; hitting the second man instead, who yelped and held his broken nose. Turning, Logan instantly began to twist the third man's arm and threw him against the first; watching satisfied how both crashed against the wall. He heard how the second one took another swing in anger behind him. Before Jean could stop him, she heard him yelping once more, when his fist met Logan's. "See? Told ya so," that one said and pulled Jean with him back to the table. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the look the redhead gave him. "What? No one's really bleedin', I didn't start a brawl, the place is still in one piece…," he listed and gave her a smirk. "C'mon! Let a man have some fun, darlin'… Besides, ya asked for help!"

Checking on the three men before she noticed the look the others gave them, Jean grabbed his hand. "We should better go…"

Shrugging he took his leather jacket and handed her hers, before she took the helmet. "If ya say so," Logan said and left together with her. "Hey, ya ain't mad now, are ya?"

"No, I was worried that they'd hurt you," she gave back with a look, but he only chuckled and kissed her.

"Cute. Hop on," he demanded and started the engine of his bike. "Where to next, huh?"

"Who was that blonde chick by the way?" Jean asked him with a jealous look before she put the helmet on.

"Don't care," he shrugged. "So, where to next?"

"Back to the mansion," she replied and entwined her hands on his belly.

"Already?" she heard him asking in surprise, but only smiled.

"You'll see…"

* * *

Back at the mansion, she told him to wait at the staircase and disappeared. After five minutes, Logan sat down on the stairs still waiting for her to come back, just to look up in surprise when she suddenly stood behind him and took his hand. "Come on!" she smiled and led him upstairs to a hidden terrace on the roof. He stopped at the door to it and let his eyes wander around in surprise. Few candles were lit and dipped the terrace into a soft, warm light while the stars were visible in the dark sky. He also took notice of the tray with some snack, beer and whine and the blankets and pillows on the ground. Cocking an eyebrow in surprise, he nodded. "Woah…" 

"Come here…," Jean said after she'd closed the door and sat down, patting the empty spot next to her. He sat down next to her and kissed her lovingly, causing her to smile before she nodded at the beer. "Want one?"

Logan shook his head. "No…" Reaching out, he pulled her close and kissed her tenderly until she began to tug at his jacket and shirt.

"Pull that off and lay down on your belly," she demanded.

"What? Do I finally get my table dance?" he asked her smirking and obeyed. Smiling, Jean sat down on his hip and began to give him a massage. She couldn't hide her giggle when she heard a satisfied purr of him. After she was done, she bent down and kissed his neck lovingly. "You know… I love it when you go all mega macho into other guys faces," she whispered and made him chuckle.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm…," she made and nibbled on his earlobe, making him turn around underneath her and pull her into a deep kiss. "Makes me feel special," Jean added smiling.

"That's what ya are, darlin'…" He reached out to grab one of the snacks and put it into her mouth with a smirk. "Too bad those idiots stopped ya. I'd have loved to see ya going all bitchy into that chicks face."

Jean smirked seductively and entwined her hands in his hair while she kissed him passionately. It didn't take long and she only wore her underwear as she began to work on his jeans buttons, but he broke the kiss. "Hey…," Logan said and she looked at him in confusion. "You just got the baby…"

"And?"

"Take it easy, okay?" he said and stroked through her hair, but she only gave him a look and pulled him into another deep kiss, pushing her loins against his.

"I want you…," Jean gasped and began to suck on his neck, when he turned his head to look around searching.

"Do ya have anything here?" he asked her and heard her sighing.

"We don't need to…," she began but he cut her off.

"Jean, I don't want ya to become pregnant that fast again," Logan grunted but she shook her head.

"Logan, I can't become pregnant…"

"You had a healing factor, so you can," he gave back and she let go of him with another frustrated sigh. "Cyke must have some. Be right back."

She watched how he closed the buttons on his jeans again and headed for the door. "He's asleep…"

"And? I didn't intend to ask him, Jeannie," Logan smirked and left.

Looking around, Jean finally took the bottle with whine and sipped on it while she waited for him to come back. After what appeared to her as an eternity, the door finally opened again and he returned with a grim look on his face. "And?" she asked innocently, but he growled and sat down again.

"Ya could have just said that he's the wrong seize, girl…"

Giggling she put the bottle away and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Has he, hm?" Jean purred and kissed his neck tenderly.

"Couldn't find any in the Furball's room, too and the kids were still up," he grunted, but she only sighed and straddled him once more.

"Forget about it," Jean demanded and began to place kissed on his bare chest as her hands worked on his jeans again.

"Jean…," Logan began, but she put a finger on his lips.

"We'll be careful then," she smiled and got rid of her underwear. "And no, I'm not drunk," she added after she'd heard his thoughts in her head.

"What if someone can see us?" he asked next and watched how she used her teke to get rid of his jeans.

"As if you would care, honey," Jean giggled and straddled him again.

Letting himself fall backwards with her on the top, Logan gave her one last warning look. "I'm gonna kick your butt if somethin' happens, girl!" he grunted but she only kissed him passionately.

* * *

After the Professor has found out about something he didn't want to tell everyone about first, he called in a meeting later the day and sat at the head of the large, shiny table in the conference room. He looked around and took notice of every mutant around him, but figured soon that the most important ones were missing. "Where are Logan and Jean?" he asked and then "And Hank?" 

"Jean and Logan were out to celebrate their anniversary. I don't know if they stayed elsewhere or came back at night. Hank and Moira are upstairs and watched over the children," Ororo explained when the door went open and Hank stormed inside.

"No, I'm here. Moira is alone with them now. I'm sorry for being late, Charles!" he apologized and sat down on his casual seat.

"Have you seen Logan or Jean?" Charles asked him and folded his hands, but the mutant shook his head.

"No. They actually wanted to be back for breakfast…."

Scott had his arms folded, while his left hand stroked over his chin. "You don't think that something happened to them?"

"What if they were attacked?" Ororo added and looked to and fro between the others anxiously.

Letting out a snort, Mystique leant back in her chair. "You don't really believe that someone would be so stupid to attack both of them at the same time, do you?" she asked sarcastically and gave her friends a look.

Thinking and trying to recall what Jean had told her before they had left, the weather goddess only shook her head. "But… Where are they then?" she asked and noticed that the Professor obviously concentrated on something.

"I can't reach them, but…," he began and suddenly met her gaze. "They're here at the mansion."

"Where?" Scott asked and leant forward a bit.

"I'm not sure," Charles replied. "Scott, Ororo, would you please try to find them? I need them to be here, too. Tell them to come down immediately." Seeing how the two mutants nodded and left, he ran a hand over his forehead.

"So it is serious then?" Hank asked him and received a nod.

"I'm afraid so, Hank…"

* * *

On the roof, Logan and Jean were still closely cuddled up to each other and deeply asleep; completely unaware of their surroundings or that people were looking for them. Letting out a deep satisfied sigh while he pulled her close subconsciously, Logan nuzzled her. On the ground laid their clothes spread out in all directions. Their legs were entwined under the blanket and she rested her head between his shoulder and neck, while his head was on one of the many pillows that laid on the ground. 

Not knowing what would await him out there, Scott went through the small room and opened the door to the terrace, just to freeze on the spot instantly. He was only able to stare at the couple on the ground when Ororo entered the room, too. "I can't find them anywhere. Have you…," she said and stopped next to him giggling when she spotted them. "I think Jean took the word _special_ a bit too serious…"

"They slept on the roof?" he only asked after he'd found his speech again and his jaw dropped.

"So it seems," she smiled and kneeled down next to Logan. "Come on, don't look so shocked!"

"I am shocked!" Scott gave back and shook his head.

Ororo did the same about him. "It's called romantic, Scott," she lectured him and touched Logan's shoulder carefully. "Sleepy head, come on wake up!"

"Are they naked?" he asked next after his eyes had caught the sight of the clothes on the ground.

"Jeez, Scott!" Ororo only made. "Don't be such a prude!" Again she shook the man in front of her gently. "Logan, wake up!" The addressed only snorted and buried his head deeper into Jean's hair, his hand pulling the blanket closer. "Can you try?" she asked the man at the door with a groan, but this one quickly raised both hands.

"Forget it! It's already enough to be forced to see them like that!"

"Bellyacher!" the weather goddess mocked and turned to her best friend this time. "Jean? Jean, wake up."

"What…?" the redhead mumbled and pulled a face.

"We have a meeting and need the two of you to come down."

The redhead opened one eye slowly and looked from Ororo to Scott and back, just to close her eyes again. Nothing happened until she suddenly frowned. As she finally realized that she wasn't alone with her husband anymore, she let out a loud shriek; causing Logan to sit up alarmed with a rush. Blushing, Jean hid her naked for behind his broad back.

"Morning! Weren't you the man who's _light_ sleeping?" Ororo asked the confused looking Logan with a grin. "At least I thought so…"

Having trouble to realize what was going on, Logan rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked tiredly, his voice thick with sleep and ran a hand through his hair.

Getting up again, Ororo crossed her arms. "Charles called in a meeting. He wants you to come down immediately." She smirked at Jean when she caught the sight of the redhead behind Logan's back. "Had a fun night?"

Giving her a pissed look, Logan snorted. "But not a fun mornin'…," he grunted when Scott suddenly put his hands to his hips.

"Just a question," the man said and gave him a look. "Were you in my room at night?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm damn sure that you were…," he replied ad nodded at the tray. "You left a snack there."

"Did I?" Logan asked innocently, but sounded rather amused.

Crossing his arms, Scott glared at him through his visor. "What were you looking for, Logan?" he demanded to know angrily and received a glare in return.

"Something I needed magnifying glasses for to find it…"

"WHAT were you looking for?" Scott asked a bit louder this time.

"Scott, please," Jean pleaded, blushing even more because of the question and pressed herself more into Logan's back.

"No! I want to know why he sneaked into my room!"

"We needed somethin', 'kay?" Logan grunted and saw the look on the man's face. "Jeez, don't shit your pants. I didn't steal anything! You had the wrong seize anyway."

Figuring what the man meant and why Jean's cheeks were almost as red as her hair, Scott snorted about the remark. "Wrong size? Since when is normal a wrong size, huh?"

"Yeah, too small, bub!" Logan growled and began to look for his clothes. "Tell Chuck we'll be right there!"

"Too small," Scott mumbled pissed and left with his hands deeply buried in his pockets.

Leaning against the frame of the door with her arms crossed, Ororo smiled at the couple in amusement. "So, you had a nice evening and night, hm?"

"'Ro!" Logan growled warningly.

"I want details, Jean!" she added quickly and disappeared before he could grab anything to throw it at her.

"God…," Jean suddenly gasped and buried her head on his back.

"What?"

"That was embarrassing…"

Cocking an eyebrow at her, he turned around a bit. "Why? Because I told ya ex the truth about what he thinks is normal?"

"No…," she shook her head and saw how he smiled.

"Stop pouting!" He kissed her. "Mornin' by the way." He grabbed his clothes from the ground and began to pull them back on.

"Morning," Jean smiled and still looked for hers.

"I wonder what Chuck wants so early on the morning," he grunted suddenly and heard her laughing.

"Early? It's nearly 12, Logan. Where did you put my underwear?" she asked frowning and pulled the blanket aside a bit, but couldn't find what she was looking for.

He shrugged smirking. "Maybe I left them in Scooterboy's room, room?"

Pulling the pillows aside, she stopped briefly to give him a look. "How could you leave a snack there?" Jean asked and shook her head about it, when something black suddenly dangled from his finger in front of her eyes.

"Lookin' for that?" Logan smirked and moved her panties slowly back and forth.

"Damn you!" she cursed and grabbed them quickly when he chuckled. "I hope you didn't left something in Hank's room, too!"

"Maybe…" Smirking, he got up to pull his jeans on. "Great, I actually wanted to take a shower."

"Not only you!" Jean added and sighed relieved when she'd finally found the rest of her clothes.

* * *

A few minutes later they entered the meeting room and took their seats quickly. Still, Mystique gave them an amused look. "You look as if you've just gotten out of bed," she grinned and received a look from Logan. 

"Oh, really?" he grunted and turned his head towards Charles. "What's wrong, Chuck?"

"Do you had a nice evening?" the Professor asked them first and watched how Logan smirked at Jean.

"Somethin' like that," he replied and ignored Scott's snort.

"Did something happen?" Jean asked concerned and tried to straighten her hair again.

The Professor shifted his position and folded his hands in front of his mouth, while his elbows rested on the armrests of his wheelchair. A sign, as they knew, meant that something serious was either wrong or going to happen. "As you all know I kept the activities I spotted in Canada under surveillance. Obviously they've moved their activities to another area. That's the reason why I was unable to locate them in the mountains anymore. But today I was able to track down Sabretooth in the region of Alberta."

"Sabretooth?" Logan asked with a grim look on his face and crossed his arms. "If he's there that Sinister guy ain't far away."

Charles nodded. "I'd like you to fly up to Canada and check on it. We need to find out what they are planning and especially if they plan to attack us."

"What about the kids? If Sabretooth is still in possession of that uniform, then we're in trouble if we fly up with only four people," Logan said and saw how Jean turned her head.

"Five," she corrected him, but he shook his head.

"Nope! Four! Mystique and you stay here. Someone has to watch over the kids."

Sighing, she crossed her arms since she could still remember the fight they had the last time about the same issue- "If this is our chance to catch that guy, I want to be there! The junior team is here, too. They can protect them."

"Right. You trained them good enough, Logan," Hank said. "And they're always waiting for a mission.

Still looking at Jean, Logan began to brood. "I want someone strong to be here, Red. The kids ain't ready for a real attack."

"Then we should take the original team and Jubilee, Kitty, Peter and Bobby stay here, too," Scott suggested but hank shook his head.

"But then we're only with six, Scott. You've seen what Sabretooth did to 'Ro and Logan."

"We need at least the Popsicklehead and the Tinmen, too," Logan grunted while he thought hard about how to split the team.

Jean leant back a bit and crossed her arms. "Since the new system is installed and works properly, an attack would set the alarm off instantly and shut off the whole school within seconds. No one could get inside or out."

Ororo nodded. "Right. They are safe here. And with Magma and the others protecting them additionally…"

Turning his head towards Charles Logan gave him a look. "When do ya want us to leave?" he demanded to know.

"As soon as possible. The earlier we know the better."

"What about the new uniforms?" Scott asked him.

"Forge hasn't sent the prototype so far. He's still working on it."

Hearing it, Logan turned toward the whole group. "If you see Sabretooth or someone else that wears the uniform, attack them from afar! Your powers won't work in their closer surrounding and if he gets his hands on you, he will kill you!" he said with a warning undertone and turned to Jean and Ororo. "Especially the two of you need to be careful."

"Why Jean? His interest is in me…," Ororo asked him frowning and the look he gave her spoke volumes.

"'Cause she's my wife," was all he said before he got up, followed by the others.

After they'd told their children about the mission and had given them instruction to whom they should stick until their parents returned, Logan had spoken to the junior team and the rest of the adult team members; giving them instruction on what they should do in case of an attack and how to behave. Afterwards the team went downstairs to change into their old uniforms and made their way to the hangar. Reaching it, Logan held Jean back while the others went inside. "Ya know… I'd feel better if ya stayed here."

"We already discussed it, Logan!" she only said and crossed her arms.

"You can't tell me that you can stay calm knowing that both of us ain't here to protect our kids, Jean," he grunted and heard her sighing.

"No,…but if it is our chance, I won't miss it," she replied and touched his cheek. "You trained the kids, well. They can fight if necessary."

Nodding he began to move. "Be careful with Sabretooth!"

"Look who's talking," Jean said and startled a bit when he grabbed her arm a bit too firmly.

"I mean it, Jean! He killed every woman I was with… Except Itsu," Logan said and looked away. "And when he attack 'Ro he already said that he would do it. I can't lose you, too…"

Hugging him, she shook her head. "You won't lose me. We'll be safe."

Finally nodding, he entered the jet, followed by her and took his seat next to Storm at the front. Still not fine with flying again, he held his eyes closed until he could tell that they were already in the air for a few minutes.

During the flight they barely talked at all. Every one of them followed his or her own thoughts until the jet landed next to a wood in Canada. After they'd left the jet, they followed Logan's lead through the wood; trusting him and his senses completely. Nevertheless Jean noticed immediately that her husband's whole demeanor changed all of a sudden. His face was tensed and his eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right, she could tell it by looking at him. Her assumption came true when he suddenly stopped at the end of the wood and stared at the huge mansion in front of them. "Something wrong?" Scott asked him since he'd also noticed that their leader behaved strangely. He stopped next to him and looked up at the ruins of the house, but he couldn't see or tell at all that something wasn't right.

"This can't be…," Logan murmured and walked a bit just to pause once more. "Chuck must've been wrong…"

Hearing it, Jean laid a hand on his shoulder and gave him a worried look. "Why?"

"It's my parents' house…," he replied and met her gaze in confusion.

"Your parents?" Ororo asked surprised but also confused and looked at the huge building that must have looked beautiful once. Now in the dark she couldn't tell it for sure. But it more looked like a ruin that hadn't seen any human being for a very long time.

"You mean…you lived here?" Hank now asked and cocked an eyebrow at his leader, who remained calm the whole time through.

Snorting, Scott crossed his arms. "Is no one surprised about the fact that he remembers it?" he asked and looked to and fro between his teammates. "You've your memory back?"

Turning around while she rolled her eyes, Jean gave him a look. "Scott, everyone knows that Logan has his memory back…"

"Oh good! Strange that he couldn't tell me what kind of business he has with those S.H.I.E.L.D. guys," he shot back sarcastically.

"Because it's nothin' of your goddamn business!" Logan growled and gave him a glare.

"Right…," Scott hissed cynically. "They're only keeping us under surveillance because of you, but okay… I'll just forget about it that my life might be in danger…"

"Scott!" the redhead said warningly but the man looked away.

Still surprised about what she'd just found out, Ororo came a bit closer. "This is really your home?" she asked and stopped next to Logan, who still glared at the building. But he shook his head and began to walk.

"No… Not anymore," he grunted and led them through the gate into what was left over of the courtyard. His eyes scanned the whole area attentively, tried to pick up any noises or scents. Hank stopped briefly at the gate and kneeled down next to a rusty sign. Looking at it with narrowed eyes first, his hand stroke over it briefly. "Howlett…," he murmured with a frown and quickly followed his teammates against. "Is that your name? Howlett?"

"Yeah…," Logan grunted and shook his head sighing. His instincts kept on telling him that something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what…

"And your real first name?" Scott asked him.

"Nothin' to ya," came the grunted reply from the front. "Jeannie knows and that's enough."

"Well…actually I do, too," Ororo admitted, but Logan only shrugged since he honestly didn't care about it.

Looking at Jean, he shook his head again. "I can't hear or smell anyone…"

"Doe the house have a basement?" she asked and he thought about it briefly before he nodded.

"Yeah. Basement and three floors." His eyes suddenly paused at an object a few meters to his left. Frowning he gave the others a sign. "Wait here," he grunted and walked over to it followed by Jean, who looked at the object, which was a very old gravestone, too.

"Who are they?" she asked him when he kneeled down in front of it and watched how he pointed at every name while he spoke.

"My parents, brother and grandfather…," he said and turned his head again to look once more at the building. "Somethin's wrong here…"

"Why?" she asked and looked at the building briefly.

"If someone was inside I'd hear it… But I can't even pick up ascent except from some animals in the wood." He got up again and walked back with her to the others. Together they entered the mansion and took a look around. Logan let his eyes travel around the huge complex, stopped here and there when memories about his childhood returned to him. Some happy ones, others again ones he never wanted to remember… He didn't turn around when Hank stopped next to a dusty painting that hung sloping on the half destroyed wall. Again he stroked over it with his hands and tilted his head a bit. "Your parents?" he asked and saw how Logan gave him a brief nod only. "Who of them is you?"

"We've better things to do!" Logan growled and walked further through the ruins; ducking and climbing if parts of the ceiling was in his way.

"Come on! Don't be such a sourpuss," Ororo scolded him, but only received a snort. "He only has an older brother. So he's the baby…," she whispered into Hank's ear and saw how this one examined the painting once more.

"He doesn't look like his parents," this one murmured and received a warning look of her.

"Hank!" Jean said and gave him the same look as she followed Logan further through the corridors and rooms. She looked up at the staircase that couldn't be used anymore without risking that the whole upper floor would collapse. She watched Logan how he tried to remember which door led to the basement. Suddenly a loud cracking noise could be heard when he'd finally figured it out and they followed him through. "Wait, let me go ahead," the redhead suggested and the others waited while Logan had no problems to make his way through the darkness. "I try to illuminate it a bit." Holding her hand out a bit she heard Bobby and Peter, but also Kurt gasping when it began to burn and a small Phoenix was sitting on her palm in the next second. "That's better," she smiled and led the way down the small stone staircase. She stopped next to Logan, who had his hands on his hips and was scanning the room. Except for spider's webs, musty tables, chairs and paintings, there was nothing else to be seen.

"Somethin's wrong…," he murmured and shook his head while Jean kneeled down and picked up a wooden box on the ground; searching through the content after she's opened it and the Phoenix sat now on her shoulder.

"But what?" Ororo asked him and also looked around, trying to find anything that looked suspicious.

"My friend," Hank began and gave Logan a look. "The mansion here looks very old if you asked me. And if it's true that this is your parents' home…then I am really curious to know how old you really are…"

"Only curious about his age?" Scott mocked and returned the glare he received from the woman and Logan.

"How old are you?" Hank asked his friend again and tried to open a door on his right, but it was already too rusty to be moved. "Older than Charles?"

"Will it save ya day if ya know?" Logan asked annoyed with a groan. "115. Satisfied?" he growled and ignored the gasps and widened eyes completely.

"You're kidding, right?" Bobby asked, but Jean shook her head. "Come on, he can't be over one hundred and look like 30 something!"

"There!" Kurt suddenly said and pointed at a table at the opposite wall.

"What the…," Scott murmured when he noticed that it was a laptop.

Walking over to it, Jean gave it a tap and a video file opened automatically. She looked at Logan and the others before she moved the mouse over to the PLAY button and gave the pad another tap. They narrowed their eyes when a strange looking man appeared on screen. His hair as black as the feathers of ravens while his skin shined silvery and his eyes were red as fire. "Welcome my dear friends," he greeted them in a deep voice and with a sadistic smile. "Please give me the pleasure to introduce myself. My name is Nathaniel Essex or Mister Sinister as you already know." The X-Men exchanged a brief look while Logan crossed his arms. Is instincts had been right again. Something was wrong… "I am sorry that we cannot meet in person but, as you might excuse, I am very occupied right now. Nevertheless, I wanted to congratulate you, my friends." He smiled evilly. "I never expected that Charles Xavier's students would be so stupid to walk directly into our nice little trap," he said amused. "Oh, don't worry! Nothing will happen to you. Not yet…"

"Told ya so!" Logan growled and slammed an object against the wall with an easy movement of his arm. "Fuck!"

"Oh…I still have a special message to one of you…," Sinister added grinning. "To the mighty Wolverine…" Turning around with a cocked eyebrow, Logan glared at the screen. "I must thank you for your excellent choice of your sex partner. Combining your genes with the one of the powerful Phoenix… Excellent choice, my friend! By the way…now that you all are here, who's watching over your offspring?"

Jean's and Logan's dropped instantly when the screen went black and they stared at each other with widened eyes; both thinking the same at that moment. "No…," Jean gasped and began to shake.

Not thinking twice, Logan grabbed Kurt roughly. "Teleport us to the jet!" he demanded and scared the mutant to death.

"But…the distance….I," Kurt stuttered frightened and saw how his opposite bared his teeth threatening.

"I don't give a shit! You gonna do that!"

"Logan…," Ororo tried to intervene, but didn't dare to touch her friend.

"Do it!"

Swallowing Kurt shook his head. "But I have to see…," he began and his eyes widened when he heard a familiar _snikt_.

"Logan!" Hank said warningly and stepped forward a bit.

"You need to touch me. All of you," Kurt finally stuttered and swallowed again when everyone did as they were told. "I can't promise…," he said at Logan, but received a low growl of him instantly. Closing his eyes, he concentrated hard and began to pray that they wouldn't end up in a wall. With a loud _bamf_ they disappeared and reappeared at the mansions gate. Immediately Jean and Logan began to run as fast as they could, through the wood and back to the jet. The only thing they thought and cared about right now were their children and what was probably going on in the school. As soon as they'd entered the jet, they took the front seats and started the engines; heading off as soon as the last one of the team had entered and taken a seat…

* * *

As soon as they'd reached the school they had to notice that the whole building was shut off. Cursing Jean landed the jet in the middle of the garden since the hatch in the basketball field wouldn't open for them as long as the alarm system was active. Logan began to sniff the air and scanned the area before he ran over to the first door they could reach. The scent he'd picked up immediately kicked his senses and heart rate into high gear and what he saw at the steel door in front of him told him that he was true. The door was sliced into pieced by four long scratches. "Sabretooth," he growled and popped his claws instinctively when he entered the mansion, followed closely by the others. His head turned from one side to the other, tried to pick up any noises, but there were none. He heard Ororo saying something about the children when Jean touched his shoulder. 

"I can't reach Charles," she said frightened and already had trouble to breathe by the thought of what they would probably find in the corridors.

"They ain't here," Logan grunted and sniffed again. "The hidin' place," he added and began to run towards the first hidden exit in the walls. Pulling it open he stepped through it quickly and ran down the long corridor that was barely illuminated by any lights. He cursed aloud when the thick door was blocked from within. "Elf!" he barked and nodded at the obstacle. Kurt only nodded and disappeared. After they could hear the students screaming on the other side, the mechanism was soon activated and the door began to move. Jean quickly looked around and tried to find her children, but she only heard Ororo and Kurt running past her when they'd spotted their children.

"Kid! Where're Wolfsbane and the others?" Logan asked Jubilee and grabbed her arm a bit too roughly. "Where are they?"

"They wanted to get your children," the girl stuttered and felt scared by the look he gave her. "They said if they couldn't make it back to us, they'd hide in the other room…"

"Jean!" Logan yelled and nodded to the door. She understood immediately what he wanted to tell her and followed him out of the room.

"What happened?" Scott asked Jubilee and Kitty while Peter and Bobby began to dress their wounds.

"Don't ask me!" Jubilee cried and bit her lip hard.

"The alarm set off, and we evacuated the school. But then he was suddenly inside," Kitty told him and noticed that Scott still looked around searching. "Mystique's in the other room over there. She's fine and your baby, too." He nodded and headed off quickly.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked her and touched her cheek.

"Yeah. Only some bruises because that damn door closed too early," she replied and was pulled close by him.

"Did only Sabretooth attack?" Bobby asked the girls while he held Jubilee close.

"We didn't see anyone else," Kitty shrugged. "We don't even know what he wanted…"

"We do," Ororo said grimly and walked towards the door with Rogue and Mystique behind her. "They are after Logan's and Jean's children…"

* * *

The water on the ground splashed with every step he took, but he didn't care about it when he ran down the tunnel as fast as he could. His senses were more than alarmed by now since he did not only pick up the scent of his arch nemesis, but also of his children…and blood. He heard that Jean was somewhere behind him and told him to go ahead. She still tried to reach the Professor but wasn't successful so far. But the worst thing for her was that she also couldn't reach out to their children. Heavily panting, Logan suddenly stopped in front of the large door and stared at it with widened eyes. Besides the long scratched and bumps in the steel, the fact that it was completely torn into pieces scared him the most. Not thinking twice about it, he went through it and was shocked by what he had to see. The walls and ground were splattered with blood, the interior completely destroyed and in front of him laid the torn and bloody bodies of the junior team. He snorted in disgust when he kneeled down next to each of them and checked if only one of them was still alive. By looking at them, he instantly knew what his arch nemesis had done to the kids. Magma laid with open eyes directly next to the door, Sunpyre only meters further down next to another wall, Wolfbane laid in such a strange angle that he didn't have to check on her to know that Sabretooth had broken her vertebra first an her neck next; probably after having some fun with her first. Panting, he didn't notice that he was shaking when his eyes suddenly heard a barely audible groan. Quickly, Logan went over and pulled the remains of a table aside just to stare at Karma in shock. "Kid?" he asked her softly and heard how Jean finally reached the room. The redhead covered her mouth with her hands in shock by the sight she was offered. 

"L…Logan…?" the girl asked inaudible and tried to see anything, but even if her eyes were open she couldn't see anything else than blackness.

"Ssh…," he tried to soothe her and quickly examined her wounds just to shake his head. He knew he couldn't help her anymore.

"I…I'm….so…rry," the girl gasped and held onto his hand firmly in pain.

"Kid, where are our children?" he asked her with a shaking in his voice and waited for a reply, hearing Jean's heavy pants behind him. "Where are they?"

"He…," she began weakly when her head dropped aside.

Logan stared at her for a while before he let go of her hand and got up. His head was lowered when he looked around in hope to find any sign of them. But there was none. Looking up his eyes met Jean's and realization hit him instantly. They were gone… With a painful howl, Logan dropped to his knees and buried his face in one hand, the other barely supporting his weight as he lowered himself to the ground. Jean watched him for a while like in trance before she went over and kneeled down next to him, wrapping her arms around his chest while she buried her face in his back crying with him in sorrow.

They didn't realize that their friends had arrived to and stared at them in shock. Ororo took a look around and exchanged only one look with the women next to her, before she, too, understood what had happened. Crying she leant against the remains if the door and shook her head, while Rogue stared at her best friend on the ground in shock. Mystique could only shake her head and turned around when the others approached, not knowing that they were too late…

**Sorry guys that it took me so long to upload again, but I was very busy with college. Since my exams starts soon, I won't be able to finish the next chapter within the next few days, but hopefully until the next weekend. Sorry for that!!!**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews again. ; ) Hope you liked that one here, too.**

**Only one more chapter to go and then it's Sequel 2. I still have to come up with a storyline, LOL, but well, I put this one here together without planning, too, so it should work somehow. See ya! ; )**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's note: **Here it is. The last chapter to Sequel 1. I started writing the Sequel on 9/26/06, so it's 5 months by now that I'm working on it. :o Thanks to all of you who have followed the story so far and have written so nice reviews. You're all my heroes: ) Hope you enjoy this chapter, which is the longest I've ever written so far!!!

**Oh, and it's again: Reviewer #250 can wish for something. So, since it's 249 now (at least the last time I checked), the first one of you who writes a review. ; )**

**Changes Sequel – I.** **Darkness Part 30**

Mourning, they held on to each other as good as they could. They couldn't believe what had happened. That those who they held the dearest had really been stolen away from them. While their friends could only stand at the door or lean against the next wall and watch them, mourning with them for their loss, Jean let out another desperate sob and clung to Logan even more. Nevertheless, he couldn't do much himself to give her any strength. He felt torn within. Part of him wanted to destroy the next thing in rage, no matter what it was, while the other, including the Wolverine, could only kneel on the ground in defeat and cry for his children. He didn't care about being weak and broken right now. Not only because he wasn't aware of his surroundings or the people in the room at all. He didn't even realize that he held Jean as close as possible and that she was crying heartrendingly into his neck. All he thought about were his children and the fear that they were still close by. Not alive but as brutally slaughtered as the younger X-Men in the room around him. Heaving a deep breath, he looked up at the ceiling and furrowed his brows. Now even his imagination was fooling him in a situation that was already sad and difficult enough. But then he narrowed his eyes a bit more, just to let go of his crying wife in the next second, who only looked at him in confusion, at the same time pleadingly to not leave her alone in that situation. The others watched in confusion as he pulled a table close and jumped onto it, his hand reaching up to knock at the ceiling; searching for a spot that sounded different than the others. And he found it… All of a sudden one spot sounded hollow and his hands began to work on it. His heart made a jump when he realized that a shaft was hidden underneath it. Thick enough to make it impossible for his nose to pick up any scents, but now that it was open, he did. Not caring about the plate, he just let it fall, hearing the shattering noise it made when it hit the ground. His hands were trembling when he reached up to grab the edge of the hole in the ceiling to pull himself up a bit; still being watched in confusion by his friends and wife. He heard a whimper and growl close by and he couldn't believe his luck when his nose confirmed what his ears had heard before. "Jack?" Logan called softly, still frightened what he would find and smiled a bit in relief when his eldest daughter looked around a corner in the dark.

"Daddy?" she asked him crying and crawled quickly closer just to throw herself at him sobbing.

Logan let himself fall down a bit until his feet reached the table again and held her close, crying in relief that she was fine. He watched Jean briefly as she covered her mouth with one hand in shock and waited for her to pick her sobbing daughter up. Then he reached again for the shaft and pulled himself up completely. Jean waited for him while she rocked the crying girl back and forth, even if she was as much sobbing as her daughter was. Hopefully her eyes were fixed on the shaft and she let out a shriek in shock when he handed an unconscious Rachel over to Ororo, just to disappear again to find his sons.

Inside the shaft, he crawled further down until he heard another whimper. "Jack?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow at the boy when this one looked around a corner. "Come to me. It's okay, you're safe now."

"They won't go back…," the boy sobbed as a reply and Logan could tell that he was rocking himself back and forth in shock. Still, he didn't understand who _they_ were.

"It's okay. Just come to me, 'kay?" he tried it again and reached out his hand, grabbing his sons arm gently and pulling him towards the exit. When his feet touched the table again, he held out his hands to pull his son down, just to look at him in shock in the next second.

Not knowing what was wrong all of a sudden, since she was too relieved to see three of her four children, Jean tilted her head a bit to have a better look at her sobbing son. Then she, too, let out the same shocked gasp as everyone else and her eyes, so as the ones from the others, switched immediately to Logan, who still stared at his son in shock.

"Make them go back…," the child pleaded and looked at his father with tears in his eyes as this one grabbed his wrists briefly and twisted them; watching still shocked how the three bone claws on each hand retracted. Whimpering when it happened, Jack held his hands crying and leant against his fathers legs. He didn't know what the adult was thinking right now, he also couldn't understand why Logan wasn't moving an inch or pulling him close to soothe him.

"Where's Jamie?" Jean asked and looked at her children first, before she gave Logan a look. "Is he up there, too?" she added, but he shook his head without turning around. Biting her lip, the redhead pulled Lily closer again and leant against her crying.

"We need to bring Rachel to the infirmary," Ororo suddenly said with a worried look at the girl. "She doesn't seem to have any outer injuries, but she isn't reacting at all."

Coming closer Hank took a look at the girl and gave the woman a sign to follow him. "I'll check on her. Come," he said and they disappeared while Logan sank down on his knees and ran a hand through his face, before he stared at his hands in shock.

Running a hand through her daughter's face and holding her son close, Jean looked at them with wet eyes. "What happened?" she asked them softly and sat down on the ground a bit.

"I don't know," Jack sobbed and stared at the ground.

"They've told us to climb up quickly and don't say a word," Lily cried and rubbed her wet eyes. "And then Rhane Wolfsbane wanted to get Ray, but then there was an explosion and Allison Magma screamed."

"She said they were tearing the whole place down," Jack said calmly and sniffed. "I told them Jamie wasn't with us, but Rhane said Leyu Sunpyre was getting him. We should just hide and be silent."

"What happened then?" Jean asked them calmly, being watched closely by the others.

"They brought Ray and closed the door," Lily said and clung to her mother even more. "And then there must have been an animal or something like that."

"Animal?" the redhead asked her and the girl nodded, while Logan only briefly turned his head a bit with a knowing look on his face. Still he didn't dare to look at anyone of them at all.

"There was a growling and roaring. And then we heard them screaming and hid behind the corner." Jean watched how her daughter closed her eyes briefly. "That animal only said he wanted the baby, but Rhane yelled at him he would never get him. And then they screamed again. But then we couldn't hear anything at all…"

"Someone knocked against the door and suddenly Ray began to pant and glow," Jack went on, but didn't saw the shocked look on Jean's face.

"Yeah, she glowed and then there was loud noise underneath us and a roar and then she just dropped to the ground," Lily nodded still sniffing. "And then Jack was suddenly growling and bleeding…"

Nodding, Jean gave her husband, who was still down on his knees and stared at his hands, a brief look. "Scott, Raven, could you take them away, please?" she asked and waited for them to come closer. "I'll be right with you, okay?" she told her children and wiped their tears away. They nodded and held onto the two mutants when they pulled them up. In the meanwhile, Jean gave the others a look. "Would you please leave, too?" she asked them and waited until she was alone with Logan before she came slowly closer. Not knowing what to do or say, she climbed up the table and wrapped her arms around his chest to lean against him crying silently. "What now?" Jean asked him calmly and only saw him shaking his head before he looked away. "Would you please say something?" she demanded of him and watched how his eyes turned towards the junior team on the ground. She noticed the look in his eyes, but still could only guess what he was thinking right now. "This is not your fault, Logan. You trained them and taught them everything you know…"

"I told you to stay here," he only said and jumped off the table, closely watched by her. "I told all of you that something was wrong…"

"It wouldn't have made a difference if we all had stayed…," she gave back and moved around to sit down on the edge of the table. He began to pull away the destroyed remains of the interior that still covered the younger team members. Only able to shake his head, he stroked a hand over their empty widened eyes to close them. "Logan…," Jean began with tears in her eyes, but he didn't turn around.

"Go to Ray," he only said while he was still occupied with getting rid off one of the metal tables that covered half of Sunpyre's body. "And find out where Chuck is…," he added hissing as she got off the table and wrapped her arms around her body.

"He's upstairs in his office and wants us to come up," she told him. Seeing that he didn't react to it, she turned around and walked towards the destroyed door. "I'll check on Ray then…," Jean added calmly and made her way back. While walking, she suddenly bit her lip and began to sob aloud but didn't stop walking towards the second basement complex. It took a while before she'd found it since her vision was too blurred with tears.

"Jean," Moira said and came closer to embrace her. "God, I'm so sorry…," she added and Jean could tell that she'd also cried before.

"How is she?" the redhead demanded to know with a look on her daughter.

"I don't know," Hank replied and shook his head. "I already asked Charles for help, but also he couldn't help a lot. We think that the sudden outburst of power was just too much for her to cope with. But the good news is that I can assure you that her brain or body hasn't taken any damage."

"We only need to wait for her to wake up," Moira added and leant against Hank's shoulder when he put an arm around her.

"What if…what if she has the same dual personality than I do," Jean asked them frightened. "What if she's dangerous?"

Exchanging a look with the woman next to him, Hank shook his head. "I already asked Charles… I don't know what we can do then, Jean. You know how destructive your powers are if they get out of control…" Seeing how the redhead heaved a deep sigh and ran both hands through her tearstained face, he briefly looked at the door. "Logan taught you to control your powers. He can also…," he began when she cut him off.

"Logan is in no condition to do anything at all right now," Jean cried and walked over to the bed to stroke through her daughters hair lovingly. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart," she whispered and shook her head crying. "We should have been here… I should have protected you…"

"Jean," Moira began and laid a hand on her shoulder. "The attack wasn't your fault…"

"No?" the redhead asked her cynically. "Logan told me to stay and what did I do? I left. I left my children alone."

"Logan left his children alone, too, Jean," Hank intervened and shook his head. "Don't be so hard on yourself…"

Stroking once more through her daughter's face, she turned around and gave Hank a look. "Charles wants to see us in his office," she said and left while he turned to Moira.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded. "I'll run some tests on her in the meanwhile." Watching him leaving, she turned to the unconscious girl on the bed with a concerned look on her face.

* * *

The X-Men were gathered in the Professor's office, who sat behind his desk and had just explained them that he'd tried to use Cerebro in hope to be able to stop Sabretooth since the machine strengthened his powers. Everyone sat either on the sofa or chairs while Logan had his arms crossed in front of his chest and stared out of the window. Jean was the complete opposite to him. She sat like a picture of misery on the sofa next to Scott and Ororo and only stared at the carpet with wet eyes. Not saying anything at all, everyone suddenly looked up when the door opened and Moira entered to update them on Rachel. "How is she?" the Professor instantly asked, but the woman shrugged. 

"I don't know. The sudden unleash of her powers put her in some kind of come. I'm keeping her brain activities under surveillance, but nothing has changed so far."

"Who's with her?" Jean demanded to know barely audible and looked up a bit.

"No one right now. I only came here to tell you."

"Ya left her alone?!" Logan grunted in disbelief and gave her a look that could kill.

"Logan…," Hank quickly said and raised a hand to beg him to calm down, but the man didn't care about it.

"How can ya leave her alone after what happened?" this one asked harshly instead and turned around fully pissed off.

"Well, you're her father, aren't you?" Scott told him bluntly and ignored the growl he received, also that Logan made a step into his direction. But he didn't reckon with being pulled roughly out of the sofa in the next second.

"One more word and your son _had_ a father, bub!"

"Logan, put him down!" Charles demanded of the enraged mutant and sighed in frustration when Scott crashed against the wall instead of just being lowered to the ground. One look at Logan, who stared out of the window, told him that everyone should be very careful with their chose of words. "I fully understand your rage, but…"

"Understand? What do ya understand?" Logan asked through gritted teeth and glared at him. "That son of a bitch has my son, goddammit, so don't give me that shit that ya understand it! Ya understand nothin'!"

"Logan, please…," Ororo said and gave him a pleading look. "Don't make it worse…"

Moira slowly retreated and pointed at the door. "I'm downstairs again…," she said and left, but before she did her eyes met Hank's briefly.

"I told you it would happen…," Jean, who had buried her face in one hand while her elbow rested on the armrest, said and made everyone except Logan turned to her. "I told you and you said it was only a dream," she added and still stared at the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked her frowning and exchanged glances with the others, but they, too, could only shrug.

"Jean, I am sorry, but as I said I have never heard about something like that before…," Charles replied with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"What are you all talking about? What has she told you?" Scott asked him confused.

"He warned me and I let it happen…," Jean suddenly said and buried her face in both hands.

Kneeling down next to her, Hank laid a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get him back, Jean," he assured her, but the woman shook her head.

"No, we won't…," she gave back, still knowing what Cable had told her about what would follow.

"Don't ya even think that!" Logan suddenly said aloud and glared at her warningly.

"Think what? That we failed?" she gave back despaired. "I told you, Logan! I told you it would happen and you said I was crazy and now look what happened! He has our son!"

"And we'll get him back!" he shot back even angrier and his eyes were feral as ever; something she hadn't seen it a very long time, still she shook her head with a sad smile.

"No," she said crying. "You told me. You told me exactly that we'll fail. That this is the first stage of the end…" Shaking her head she sighed. "I knew it would happen and left him alone… I failed…"

Even if she didn't understand one word her friend was saying, Ororo shook her head. "You did not fail, Jean. No one of us knew…"

"I did!" Jean cut her off with a brief look.

"How?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He warned me… He said it would happen and that we'll fail to get him back. That it's the beginning of the end."

"We'll get him back, goddammit, and if it's the last thing I do!" Logan nearly barked at her, being annoyed about her weakness.

"It will be the last thing you do, Logan! He will kill us all and there's nothing we can do about it," Jean gave back and watched hoe he came dangerously close, stopping in front of her with his hands still crossed and a dangerous look in his eyes.

"So you just give up on our son, then?" he asked her through gritted teeth. "Oh good! My wife, the most powerful mutant on this goddamn planet is nothin' more than a fuckin' coward in the end."

"Logan!" Ororo said aloud being shocked about his harsh words.

"Shut up, Storm!" he shot into her direction, but still faced Jean. "Just let me tell ya one thin', girl! You dreamed about the future. About what is _going_ to happen _if _we fail and guess what? I'll be damned if I let that son of a bitch step into my home and steal my kid without doin' anythin' in my power to get him back," Logan hissed and his eyes blackened slightly. "Ya want to prevent that future from happenin', so pull yourself together, damn it and start behavin' like what ya are or get outta my face!" Not deigning to look at her anymore, he left and slammed the door shut behind him while she stared at the ground in shock.

Scott jumped up. "Who does he think he is?" he asked angrily and gave her a look. "Jean, why do you let him treat you like this?" Watching her, he cocked an eyebrow since she just turned around to leave. "Jean!"

"Because he's right…," came her barely audible reply before she closed the door behind her.

"Ts…because he's right," Scott muttered in anger.

"Logan is right, Scott. I have to admit that his words were a bit too harsh, but Jean was about to give up without even trying to fight," Charles said and leant back in his wheelchair thinking about their next step.

"So what can we do?" Hank asked them. "We don't know where they are or what they're up to."

"Actually we know what they're up to," the Professor replied and didn't need to look up to see that everyone was staring at him in confusion. "Jean told me precisely what will happen…"

* * *

After he'd been with his daughter in the infirmary for nearly three hours and had then went upstairs to see if the twins were alright, Logan had went outside in the dark to go looking for Miloh, who the twins had asked for when they'd briefly been awake. He'd searched the whole garden for the wolf, had whistled and used his nose and ears to find the animal somewhere, but he hadn't been successful. Finally, he'd decided to go looking into the wood, not caring that the Professor had told everyone to stay away from it for some time. Following his instincts, he'd finally heard a whimper from afar and had found Miloh wounded in a bush. Being glad that the animal was still alive, Logan had carried him to the infirmary and had watched how Moira and Hank had dressed the wounds and splinted the right front-paw. He knew the animal had probably attacked Sabretooth to protect what he regarded as his pack and he swore that he would add injuring his wolf to his payback list. Upstairs, he'd spread a blanket for Miloh on the ground and had brought him food and water before he'd stepped outside on the balcony to brood and smoke a cigar. It didn't take long and his eyes came to rest on his hands once more. He still couldn't understand that he had his memory back, but couldn't remember that he'd claws before Weapon X had melted his bones with adamantium. It had shocked him to see that his eldest son was in possession of claws, too. Even more that he as the father had reacted completely wrong in the situation. Instead of trying to soothe his son, he'd stared at him as if he was some kind of monster. Or better, he'd reacted like his own mother had to him when his claws had emerged from his hands for the first time… 

"Come to bed," he heard Jean suddenly saying next to him and realized that he hadn't even heard her coming at all.

Logan put out his cigar and threw it into the trashcan on the balcony before he pulled her close. "I'm sorry for being so rude before," he apologized and leant into her.

"You were right," she replied and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I gave up before trying anything at all…"

Cupping her face, he looked into her eyes with a determined look. "We'll get him back. I ain't lettin' them go away with it."

"Me neither," Jean said and he nodded.

"Good!" Kissing her, he pulled her close once more before they walked back inside. "We only have to find out where they're hidin'…," Logan said and checked once more on Miloh and the twins before he followed her to the bedroom.

"Did he attack him, too?" she asked with a nod at the wolf and he nodded.

"I think so." Getting rid off his shirt and jeans, he laid down and held an arm up, waiting for her to switch the light off and come closer. "Do you think Ray'll be alright?" Logan asked her after a while and could tell that she was crying silently again.

"I hope so…," Jean sniffed and buried her face in his neck after he'd turned around to pull her closer. "God, if he had gotten his hands on them, too…"

"He hasn't Jean."

Heaving a deep sigh, she closed her eyes. "I hope he'll rod in hell one day for what he'd done to them and the junior team," she hissed and tried to relax in his arms, but both of them couldn't find any sleep at all for the rest of the night…

On the next morning, Jean had gotten up early to check on Rachel, while Logan had fed Miloh first before he went over to the twins' room. Lily was still sleeping, closely cuddled up to her soft toy, but Jack was awake and stared at his hands with a tearstained face. Feeling bad about his reaction and that his son had to go through the same as he'd years ago, Logan walked calmly over to the bed and sat down next to him. "Hey…," he said softly and stroked over his sons hair, making the boy look up briefly. "How're ya doin'?"

"Am I a monster?" the boy asked him bluntly and made his heart skip a beat.

"'f course not. What makes ya even think that?" Logan asked a laid down a bit next to him.

"Because everyone looked at me like that," Jack sniffed and pulled a face. "You, too. And mommy…"

Shaking his head, he pulled his son close and held him while he was sobbing into his chest. Not knowing what he could possibly say to apologize for his rude behavior, Logan kept on stroking over the boy's back soothingly. "I'm sorry," he finally said calmly after a while and felt how Jack clung to him. "It wasn't because of ya, Jack. I just… I didn't know my claws were real, ya know. I couldn't remember having them from the beginning." He closed his eyes for a moment and heaved a deep breath. "I was shocked to see that ya had some, because I believed until then that mine were faked… Do ya understand that?" He saw the boy nodding briefly. "But ya ain't a monster… You're my baby and nothin' can change that…"

"I'm not a baby," Jack sniffed and made his father chuckle.

"I know," he replied softly and kissed the boy's forehead. "Wanna eat something?" Meeting his son's gaze he could tell that the boy was afraid to go downstairs. "Ya can stay in bed for today. I'll get it for ya, okay?"

Nodding, Jack let go of him and watched his father getting up. "But I wanna have pancakes with syrup…and a hot choclate."

Smirking, Logan stopped briefly next to Lily when she rubbed her eyes. "Mornin'," he said softly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Stay here. I'll get somethin' to eat." Nodding, the girl cuddled up to her wolf tiredly and closed her eyes again. "Be right back," Logan said and watched how Miloh tried to make his way to the room. "Nope, you're stayin' there, pal!" he said and sighed since the wolf wasn't listening at all. Shaking his head, he went downstairs to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for his children.

Leaving the infirmary a few hours later again, Jean took her time to lean against the wall from the outside and ran both hands through her face. Nothing had changed so far, there wasn't the tiniest sign that Rachel would wake up anytime soon and they still hadn't got a clue where their enemies had taken Jamie to. She knew the Professor had spent most of the night in Cerebro and had tried to get a hold on them, but he wasn't successful. Her eyes fell on the round silver double door at the end of the corridor with the light blue dot in the middle of it. The last time she'd used the machine was years ago to find Rogue after the girl had been kidnapped by Magneto. Afterwards she had never walked into the round room to test if she could handle it now. As if moving on their own her feet began to carry her towards it. She could handle her powers now, she knew that, but could she also handle them if they were maximized by Cerebro. Thinking about her baby and what would happen if they failed, she kneeled down a bit and let the device scan her eyes. Next to the Professor she was the only one who was capable to open the door if necessary. At least in the past. She didn't know if Charles had made any changes to keep her away from the machine. "Welcome Doctor Grey," Moira's computer voice said and the doors went aside. Getting up, Jean heaved a deep breath and entered the round room, determined to find her son. As the door went shut behind her again she picked the helmet up with shaking hands and kneeled down in front of the panel; quickly activating the machine and closing her eyes firmly. Not being used to Cerebro's powers anymore, she felt a sharp pain rushing first through her brain, then down her spine, causing her heart to start beating in a deadly rhythm while she thought she was torn apart. The room expanded, the icy-blue walls disappeared and the world map appeared, red dots shining everywhere and dipping the room into a fiery red light. She barely managed to open one eye and tried to focus on her son, tried to find him in the many dots somewhere when the room began to shake…

Upstairs, Logan was in the kitchen again holding his Godchild Alex in his arm while Mystique prepared a bottle and Scott gave him jealous looks through the visor. It was when Ororo entered with her daughter, husband and son that the interior began to shake heavily. Cups, Plates and other things falling out of the boards in a rush, the babies began to cry and TJ clung to her father's leg frightened. "What's happening?" Scott asked and got up, trying to reach the window with shaking legs, due to the impact of the earthquake.

Thinking about it, Logan felt a strange feeling emerging from within. He knew the signs of such a strong power. He'd seen it too often in the past years. "Hold him," he told Mystique and handed her her son before he ran out of the kitchen. On his way to the next elevator he met Charles, saw the look on his face. "Who of them is it?" he asked him and stopped briefly on his side.

"It's Jean," the Professor replied. "She's using Cerebro…"

"Fuck!" Logan cursed and started into a deadly run when the others came out of the kitchen. Kurt and Scott followed him downstairs, joined by Hank in the basement and they stopped in front of the door. While Logan searched for a way to get in, the Professor finally arrived, too. "How can we get inside?" he asked him and turned panicky around. "How?"

"You can't just open the door, Logan," Charles said with a grim look on his face, thinking hard about a solution. "Opening the door could kill her and by the amount of power she uses, us, too."

"Elf, you did it before. Take me inside!" Logan said and grabbed Kurt's wrist to shove him closer. "Do it!" Nodding, Kurt took a hold on his opposite's shoulder. "When we're inside, you let go of me and teleport back, got it?" Closing his eyes, Logan heard the familiar _bamf_ and felt how his friend withdrew his hands to teleport back. Just when he opened his eyes to take a look around, he was slammed against the door by the strong impact of the powers that were unleashed in the room. He managed to open one eye, shielding both with his arm while a strong wind kept him immobile against the door. Logan looked at the panel, but saw no one. In confusion, he cocked an eyebrow and looked up, his eyes widening when he found her floating in the air in some kind of lotus-position he'd taught her years ago. Fire surrounded her completely and he noticed that her hair was redder than usual. "Jean!" he yelled as loud as he could, but she didn't react. His eyes quickly scanned the room and took notice of the map that was displayed around him. He knew what she was doing, but he was also aware of the changes within her. "Jean, stop it!" he barked and suddenly heard the Professor's voice in his head, giving him instructions on how to stop the machine. Logan tried three times to shift his weight to the front unsuccessfully, before he managed to lay down on the ground and use his claws to move forward. The walls of the room already made screeching noises due to the impact they had to fight against and he thought that Cerebro would collapse on them any minute. Heaving heavy breaths while sweat ran down his forehead, he finally reached the panel and pulled himself up into a sitting position. As soon as he'd pushed the right button, Jean's black eyes fixed on him in anger and sent him backwards through the opening door, where Scott barely managed to jump aside before Logan would have bumped into him.

At the same time, Jean fought her way back to the surface and collapsed on the ground. Heavily shaking and panting, her hands barely managed to get rid of the helmet and she also didn't notice when Scott laid a hand on her shoulder. "Jean? Are you alright?" he asked her and made her look at him, but one look into her eyes was enough to tell him that she was still too far gone to realize what was happening. Right now she appeared to him as if she was highly drugged. "Jean, look at me…"

"How is Logan?" Charles asked Hank when this one kneeled down next to the man in the ground and noticed the deep dent in the wall.

"Unconscious," Hank replied and laid a finger on Logan's throat. "But his pulse is steady."

"Jean, what were you thinking?" the Professor asked the woman on the ground. "You nearly tore the whole mansion apart since you used too much power…" Only staring at him through dazed eyes, the redhead had to lean against Scott's shoulder for support. "Lift her up. I have to check on her brainwaves to see if she took any damage from it." Nodding Scott lifted her carefully up when Jean raised her head a bit.

"Canada…," she said in a barely audible whisper. "They're in Canada…in the mountains…" With that her head dropped aside and she went limb in Scott's arms, who laid her panicky to the ground again. "Jean?" he asked scared to death and quickly checked on her pulse; being relieved to find one. "She's only unconscious…"

Nodding, Charles moved towards the door. "Bring both of them to the infirmary then."

* * *

She opened her eyes later, just to close them immediately again when a skull-breaking headache came up. She felt how someone used cotton wool to wipe something off under nose and carefully opened one eye. "I'm sorry…," Jean whispered when she saw Logan standing above her, still wiping blood away from under her nose. 

"You're a stupid cow," he only grunted and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"I know…"

"What were ya even thinkin'?" he went on with a sharp edge in his voice. "How can ya be so stupid to use Cerebro without havin' it done in years? If ya wanted to kill yourself, go ahead, a scalpel must be somewhere in that room." He gave her an angry glare and she knew she deserved it. Her powers had gotten completely out of control and she hadn't even tried to stop herself. Then she remembered something…

"Did I hurt you?" she asked guiltily and reached out to touch the obviously just healed wound on the side of his head; the dried blood she could feel in his hair was all she needed to know. "I'm sorry…"

"Ya said it before," Logan gave back and got up. "Now get back to sleep. We leave tomorrow."

Frowning, Jean sat up a bit. "Why?"

"To get our kid back?" he asked her ironically and moved over to another bed, which she couldn't see from where she laid. "Next thin' your freak show was good for besides findin' out where our kid is, was that Ray woke up again."

"She's awake?" she asked him and tried to sit up, but quickly dropped back again and held her head. "How is she?"

"Dunno, she's sleepin'," he replied and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "And ya do the same now," he added and walked towards the door, still being angry about her carelessness.

"Logan…," Jean said pleadingly and made him stop at the door with his hands in his pockets. "I'm really sorry…"

"Sleep," Logan said once more and left the room.

* * *

On the next day he gathered the main team in the meeting room around the holographic map, which still fascinated him the most. Right now it displayed the Canadian Rockies which, as he knew, where covered with snow and probably made it impossible for them to land anywhere close to the facility. Studying the map, he already made plans on how to attack, how to divide the team and especially who will be in the team at all. Logan looked up when the door opened and Jean came inside, still looking a bit exhausted from the day before, and stopping next to Ororo and Kurt. Only the adults were gathered around the table, he would be damned to take any of the younger team members with them. "Listen," he began and supported himself with both hands on the table, being aware that the others were also looking at the map and also that Charles was watching them from aside. "They hide in the Canadian Rockies, right here." The hologram changed and zoomed into a spot in the mountains. "It's impossible to reach it with the jet, also to land it anywhere near the mountains at all." 

"So we have to travel?" Scott asked him and Logan nodded.

"We land the jet here," he went on and pointed at a spot close to a wood. "It's the closest we can get. We travel the whole way up to here, sleep and should reach the mountains on the next day."

"What's the current weather like up there?" Ororo asked him with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Cold and snow everywhere," Logan replied and turned the hologram off just to reload a map from the facility. "After we landed we have to hurry to reach the spot where we can sleep. It will be impossible to go on wanderin' around at night without freezin' to death." He looked at the map in front of him. "We don't know how many guards that son of a bitch has, we also don't know if there are any traps around there. But we will attack them with two teams on each side. Each team will take two headsets pro person in case one gets broken and report anything to the other that seems to be important. Team one is led by me, team two by Cyke."

"How generous," Scott commented and crossed his arms. "Who's in my team?"

"Raven and Hank," Logan replied. "Jean, 'Ro and Kurt are in mine."

"What about Bobby and the others?" Hank asked him, but received a no.

"They're stayin' here. Everyone goes upstairs, take care of the kids, explain the situation to them, pack warm clothes and somethin' to eat in backpacks and don't forget sleepin' bags. We meet again in one hour in the changing stall," Logan said and received a nod, before everyone did as he'd told them.

Upstairs, Logan was busy with packing his backpack when Jean entered the bedroom. "Are we staying at the cabin?" she asked him and began to pack her bag, too.

"Yeah," he replied and closed his. "Did ya already talk to the kids?"

"No, I thought we do it together," she said and looked at him briefly, but only received a nod before he turned around. She quickly grabbed his hand. "Logan, I'm really sorry about yesterday… I know it was careless of me, but I wanted to…"

"I know," he cut her off, but still gave her an angry look. "But did ya even think about what could have happened if ya'd lost control? How can ya use a machine that maximizes your powers not knowin' if ya can handle it?"

"I wanted to find our son!" she shot back with anger in her voice.

"Do ya think I don't?" Logan gave back. "But I ain't startin' a suicide commando to achieve that. Ya could have gotten hurt, ya could have destroyed the whole basement in one blow and just for ya to remind it, but Ray was down there at that moment. I know ya want to find him, Jean. We all do. But carelessness is the last thin' I need on that mission." Holding her gaze until she looked down, he nodded at her back. "Go on packin'. We've only 20 minutes left."

He left her alone to take care of Miloh and bring him new food and water. It didn't take long and Jean stepped out of the room with both backpacks in her hand. He patted the wolf's head once more before they walked over to the twins' room and sat down on the edge of Lily's bed. Beginning to explain the situation and what they were about to do, they began to feel worried that the children would be safe this time.

"When will you be back?" Lily asked them and held onto her mother while her eyes swift to her father.

"In about three days," Logan replied and held his son closer. "Maybe four. Grandpa and the others will watch over you while we're gone."

"I don't want you to leave," the boy said and pulled a face.

"I know, but we have to pum'kin. Ya wanna have your lil' brother back, don't ya?" he asked and the boy nodded. "See? So mommy and I have to go and get him back." They helped them to pack a few things together, since Charles had decided it would be the best if all of their children stayed in one room together while their parents were gone. Logan carried Miloh down, while Jean held their children's hands and they met Moira and Charles one of the bedrooms downstairs. It was hard to say goodbye to them, but still they knew it was necessary. Nevertheless, seeing them crying and begging them not to go, made the whole situation even harder.

"We'll inform you if something happens," the Professor assured them. "The others are already downstairs and Moira will get Rachel soon."

"Yes, as it seems she's completely fine again, but she said she can't remember what had happened," Moira nodded. "But I can assure you that her brain and body hasn't taken any damage. Everything's fine."

"Still we have to test how far her powers have already developed," Charles added. "But I will wait with it until you're back." They nodded. "Please be careful!"

"We will," Logan said and both of them walked down the corridor to the next elevator and headed down to the basement. The others were already wearing their uniforms and waited for them to come out of the changing stall again.

"Damn it," Logan heard Jean cursing and pulled the zipper of his leather pants up, before he began to pull his boots on.

"What's wrong?"

"It doesn't fit anymore," she cried and made him cock an eyebrow at the lockers that separated them.

"What doesn't fit?" he asked her in confusion and took the leather jacket out of his locker that was still marked with three long scratches.

"Oh, don't be such a jerk, Logan!" she cursed and came around the corner only wearing her underwear. "The uniform doesn't fit anymore…" She held it up for him to see it.

"You just got a baby, Jean, so don't panic…," he sighed and saw the annoyed look on her face. "What?" he asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"'Ro's fit," she said and glared at her uniform.

"May I remind ya of the fact that 'Ro got her baby in May, you got yours only a few weeks ago?" Logan asked her with a cocked eyebrow.

"And what am I supposed to wear now?" Jean gave back angrily and threw the uniform at him.

"Wait here," he said annoyed and left the room.

"What is taking you guys so long?" Scott asked and watched how his teammate went over to the wall where the uniforms hang behind large plastic lockers. In confusion he turned towards the others since the man was searching through Rogue's and Ororo's lockers. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Logan grunted and went back into the changing stall. "Try those ones here." He handed her the uniforms and watched her dressing herself. But one look of her was enough to tell him that it wouldn't work. "Okay,…be right back!" Muttering several curses he went back to the lockers and grabbed his uniform out of it; ignoring the strange looks of the others. "This one?" he asked her and threw it at her. She gave the leather uniform a skeptical look before she put his pants on first. Looking at her with his arms crossed in front of his chest, he watched sighing how she tried to fit into his too large jacket. "What about Rogue's or 'Ro's one?"

"Doesn't fit," Jean hissed and began to roll up the pants to put on her boots next.

"Wait," Logan said and went over to his locker and got one of his sweatshirts out of it. "Pull this one on first. The uniform's way too large and you're gonna freeze to death."

Obeying she did as she was told and pulled his leather jacket on next. "This is crap…," she cursed and gave him a look that almost seemed as if she would start crying soon. "I can't go like this…"

"You're not going on a model contest, Jean," he cursed and grabbed her arm. "Now come on. We're already late." Pulling her out of the door, he gave the others a warning look. "Don't even dare to ask!" he growled and made his way to the hangar, just to stop dead in his tracks. "You, you, you and you," he said and pointed at each of the X-Men in front of him. "Ain't coming!"

"Why not?" Bobby challenged and gave him a look. "We're also X-Men."

"Do ya wanna discuss it again?" Logan grunted and looked at him warningly. "I said you ain't comin', so you ain't comin'."

"But we wanna help!" Jubilee said and crossed her arms. "You can't make us stay here."

Chuckling evilly, he cocked an eyebrow at her with an indefinable look in his eyes. "Ya sure, kid? Get rid of the uniforms, go upstairs and stay there until we get back." Not looking at them anymore he walked towards the jet, followed by the others.

"Forget it!" Bobby said and beckoned Kitty, Peter and Jubilee to follow him.

"I said somethin'!" Logan barked at him and blocked his way.

"You can need our help," Kitty tried to convince him. "And we want to help."

"Then be of help and stay here!"

"No!" Peter shook his head and crossed his arms. "We're coming with you and help you."

Looking to and fro between them, Logan gave each one of them a glare. "Okay, then listen," he growled. "We have to march through snow and mountains, I don't wanna hear any complaints and I won't stop and wait for any of you if ya can't walk anymore. Got that? If ya decide to come with us, then I want ya to think about the consequences of doin' so. If ya come with us then it'll be on your own head, kids!" Turning around, he made his way through the jet and sat down at the front next to Ororo. Bobby turned to his friends, but they only nodded determined to follow their teammates. So he closed the hatch and every one of them took their seats. The engines roared to life when Ororo waited for the hatch in the basketball field to open. It didn't take long and the jet was high in the sky and heading towards the Canadian Rockies. Turning around in his seat, Logan looked at the younger mutants thoughtfully. He knew it would mean trouble if one of them got into danger. He'd wanted to prevent them from getting hurt or even killed and even if he'd said that they had to take care of themselves, he knew that he would look out for them. "Bobby," he said and the boy looked up. "You and Kitty are in Scott's team together with Mystique and Hank. Peter and Jubes are in mine." His team had Kurt to go through walls and Ororo to attack from afar with lightning, so in his eyes it was only logical to give Scott's team Kitty and Bobby.

"Hey, that's…," Jubilee began, but was silenced by a look of him.

"Jean…," Mystique said calmly and looked at the red head next to her. "Why are you wearing Logan's uniform?"

"Don't ask!" the redhead waved off and looked out of the window again; thinking about what would happen if they arrived their destination.

* * *

Covering his face when he stepped out of the X-Wing, Logan had his eyes narrowed a bit to make sure there was no danger close by. "Put the stealth thingy over the jet and hurry up. We've to reach the cabin before it gets dark," he demanded. While Ororo, Kurt and Scott began to hide the jet under the giant stealth-cloak Forge gad invented for the Blackbird, the others gathered around Logan and took a closer look at their snow-covered surroundings. All they could see were trees, a river and snow as far as their eyes could see. 

Stopping next to his friend after the three mutants were done with the jet and had gotten their backpacks, Hank looked at him from aside. "How far is it from here?"

"Approximately 4 hours…," came the grunted replay and Hank's jaw dropped.

"Is there really no other way to get closer with the jet?"

"Do ya think I'd voluntarily walk through the snow if there was one?" Logan asked him cynically and turned to the others. "Come on, keep moving!" With that he began to lead the way.

"Does he really know where he's heading to?" Scott asked Jean, who still fought with the uniform, calmly, but only received a look from her before she joined Logan's side at the front.

After over three hours of trying not to fall into the knee-high snow, Ororo already had to hold onto Kurt, who had due to his preferred crouched movement, even more problems than she did. "Can't we make a break?" Jubilee cried and clutched stronger to Bobby's arm. "Jeez, please?"

"Nope," Longer grunted while he kept everything he could see, hear or smell under surveillance.

"But I really can't walk anymore…," she complained. "Ororo neither…"

"Not my problem, kid!" he gave back. "I told ya to choose, you did, so live with it!" Stopping briefly, he sniffed and turned to the right; leading them further through the mountains and snow.

"How can you pick such an isolated place to live?" Ororo asked him after a while and barely managed to keep herself from falling again. "What about food…or water? Did you walk every time you needed something?" Only receiving a look, she groaned. "I know you're n some kind of constantly being pissed-mode, but can you answer my question, please?" she asked rather annoyed.

"Use your eyes," Logan grunted and took Jean's backpack first, before he laid an arm around her waist to support her.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"That there are probably animal around here to hunt," Scott said heavily breathing and tightened his grip on Mystique's hand to help her. "We're already walking for nearly four hours now, Logan…"

"And?" this one asked while he shifted Jean into a position that allowed him to carry most of her weight.

"Well not every one of us is at thoroughly fit as you," the other man whispered through gritted teeth.

"Then use the gym," Logan growled. By now the things he'd wanted to avoid had occurred. It was icy-cold, dark and his nose told him that packs of wolves were close by. He knew the animals too well. They normally never attacked humans, but exceptions could be made in hard winters. "They're comin' closer…," he said calmly to Jean and the redhead looked up.

"Who?" she asked since she couldn't hear what he could.

"The wolves," he replied and briefly turned his head to look at the others. The full moon illuminated the landscape but he knew they couldn't see as good as he could. "Stick closer together!" he therefore demanded when his head suddenly jerked to the left. Within less than a second he let go of Jean, dropped both backpacks and popped his claws. "Light!" Logan yelled at the redhead, who first didn't know what was wrong. But when she held out her hand to use a small firebird to enlighten their surroundings, she knew. Gasping, the others took notice of the danger they were in and instinctively moves closer together. Around them a large pack of growling and mean looking wolves came closer, some already tried to encircle them.

"Shit!" Peter cursed and turned into his organic form, when Logan turned his head into his direction.

"No!" he barked at him. "Don't attack'em!"

"What?" Scott asked him aloud. "Are you crazy? They want to kill us!"

"It's instinct," Logan shot back. "They want to survive."

"But I don't want to be on their menu," Jubilee cried and hid behind Bobby's back, just to let out a terrified scream next when a huge black wolf stepped forward, baring his sharp fangs.

"No one attacks!" Logan demanded and stepped forward to meet the growling animal. He knew it was the strongest, the alpha. Sniffing, his nose also told him that he knew the pack. Obviously their old leader had either died, was killed or driven out. So he had to show them again who their boss was. Growling in return, Logan went into a deep crouch right in front of the wolf. Both bared their teeth and glared at each other. Holding his claws up, Logan allowed Wolverine to take over a bit and prepared himself for an attack. He ignored Jubilee's scream that she let out as the animal leapt at him, while a second brown one, the alpha female as he knew, attack him from aside.

"No, let him handle it!" Jean quickly said and took hold of Scott's arm when he wanted to reach for his visor.

"But…," he protested when the male wolf suddenly whimpered aloud and the female began to back off. He watched how the black wolf lay on his side and surrendered, exposing his neck in devotion and still whimpering. "What now?" Scott asked with a frown since Logan retracted his claws and proceeded to lead the group further through the snow. "What about the others?" he asked him confused and looked at the pack that still surrounded them.

"Ever heard about hierarchy?" Logan said and just walked past the wolves. "They'll let ya pass, now move!"

With their eyes on the animals, the others followed him slowly. "They're following us!" Kitty shrieked and clung to Peter's arm.

"'f course they do," Logan grunted without turning around.

"And what is that supposed to mean now?" Scott asked rather annoyed since up to know they only got short answers from their leader.

"Use your brain," this one growled and took hold of Jean again.

After a few more minutes they were relieved to hear that he told them to wait. Logan searched his pockets for the key and finally opened the door. He went inside to light a fire before he told them to come inside. Jean closed the door and had to smile since the others were looking curiously around the cabin.

"You can actually live here?" Jubilee asked and gave Logan a skeptical look. "Where can I shower?"

He nodded at the door. "River's outside."

"What?!" the girl shrieked. "He's kidding, right?"

"No," Jean shook her head and began to get some cans out of a kitchen cupboard. "Do you prepare the room upstairs?" she asked Logan, who nodded and climbed up the ladder.

"Jean…," Ororo said while she got rid of her jacket. "…don't tell me you used the river while you stayed up here for two weeks…" With a shocked look she noticed Jean's smile while the redhead heated the soup. "Not really, right?" She turned around hearing a noise and saw how Logan threw something from the upper level.

"Cyke, throw the sleepin' bags up," he demanded and waited for the man to do so.

Later, after they'd eaten something, the younger X-Men had already gone to sleep upstairs. Downstairs, Logan put more logs into the fire and returned to the table where the others sat in front of a large map. "How do we reach the facility?" Hank asked him and watched how his friend took a closer look at the object.

"Best way's the direct one," Logan replied and supported himself with both hands on the table, while he studied the map. "They know that we're comin' anyway."

Scott leant back in his chair and crossed his arms. "What if there are traps? Or guards? You know that our powers won't work if they wear those uniforms."

Giving him a look, Logan went over to the door to lock it before he took a look out of the window. "Then let'em come…"

"But your healing factor won't work, too," Ororo said concerned. "I mean…you can attack them, but they still can injure you seriously."

Turning around, he gave her a devilish, feral smile. "They won't notice, Storm. And even if…it'll be too late for'em… Let's sleep now. I don't care who takes the bed."

Getting up, Hank stretched briefly. "It's your house, so you and Jean take it. Does anyone disagree?" he asked, but the others shook their heads. "Good night!"

"Night," Jean said and watched them climbing up the ladder. Her eyes looked at the map again lost in thoughts. Tomorrow was the day, she knew that. Either they were successful or everything would go to hell. She startled a bit when he wrapped one arm around her all of a sudden and nuzzled her.

"We'll get him back," he assured her and rested his head against her head. Trying to smile, Jean laid her hand on his. "Come on, go to bed. I tidy up." He let go of her and gave her a kiss before he began to put the map, plates and cups away. Jean went slowly over to the bed and undressed herself. She wanted to believe him so much, hopes that they would get their baby back… Thinking about her son immediately drove tears into her eyes. She was scared to death that they'd be too late, that they'd hurt or abused him… Logan found her sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at her hands; turning the two rings on her left hand absently. He didn't have to ask her what she was thinking about. He couldn't think about anything else but his baby. With a brief look to the ground he walked over and sat down behind her; throwing the upper part of his uniform into a corner.

"I'm so scared…," she admitted with a whisper and met his gaze.

Not knowing what to say when she began to cry silently, he pulled her close and closed his eyes. "Me, too…"

Jean leant with her head against his shoulder and played with her shirt absently. "Please tell me that he's alright and that we'll make it… That we'll bring him home again…" She looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Can you promise me that? Can you honestly swear that everything will be alright?" she asked with a tearstained face and made him look at her by touching his cheek. "Can you?"

Holding her gaze for a while, Logan shook his head. "No…," he replied honestly. "I can't- But I can promise ya that I'll do anything I can to try to get him back…" He stroked over her wet cheek lovingly. "I'd rather die than giving up on you or the cubs."

Wrapping her arms around him, Jean straddled him before she rested against him again. "I can't lose you…," she sniffed barely audible.

"Ya won't lose me, Jeannie."

"He nearly killed you the last time…"

"He won't this time. I won't let him!" he assured her and kissed her. "Now come on. We need to sleep." She nodded and moved under the sheets, waiting for him to do the same and pull her close. "Try to sleep, Jeannie," Logan whispered and kissed her forehead before he allowed her to cuddle up to him as close as possible. "And stop thinkin' about that darn uniform…"

"I'm fat…," she sniffed and wrapped her arms around him.

Shaking his head about her, he closed his eyes. "First, ya ain't and second, I wouldn't care…"

"You would," Jean mumbled. "You would stare at women like that blonde bitch in the bar…"

Groaning calmly he cupped her face and kissed her hard. "What about chicks and their weight?" he asked her and she gave him a look.

"What about men and their lengths?" she gave back.

"True…," Logan nodded and turned around to cuddle up to her. "Look, would ya mind if I was shorter, bigger and not…well ya know…"

"And not what?" Jean asked him and looked up briefly while she rested against his bare chest. "Not so well endowed?"

"Whatever ya wanna call it, darlin'…"

"No I wouldn't. It doesn't change who you are," she mumbled into his chest.

"See? And now stop naggin' about being fat," Logan scolded her and gave her another kiss. "Told ya before that I love ya soul and not the way you look. Which is a very hot and nice addition of course…"

"Jerk…," she yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep. "Night…"

"Night," Logan whispered and kissed her forehead once more before he pulled her closer. He didn't notice that Scott had heard and seen everything and stared down on them through his visor…

* * *

They got up early on the next morning. While Ororo prepared something to eat they'd taken with them before heading of to Canada, Hank and Scott studied the map again. "Guys, can you wake them? Breakfast is ready," the weather goddess said and Kurt and Mystique helped her to set the table. 

"I'M not going to wake him," Scott waved off and put the map back into his backpack. "I don't want to get stabbed."

Rolling his eyes, Hank went over to the bed and looked at them curiously. "I can need some help in finding out who of them begins where…" Hearing Jubilee's and Kitty's giggles from above while they handed the sleeping bags from the upper level to Peter and Bobby downstairs, he reached out and touched Jean's shoulder. "Jean?" he asked softly and shook her a bit. "Come on, wake up." Watching how she made a face and cuddled closer up to Logan, he sighed. "'Ro, didn't you say she's easier to wake up than Logan?"

"Actually, yes," the woman replied and came over. "Just shake her. But not too much or Logan will attack you…," she said and added an "I think" quickly.

"I'll attack ya if ya don't shut up," Logan suddenly mumbled sleepily and ran a hand through his face. "How late is it?"

"Nearly 9," Hank replied and received a cocked eyebrow. "We let you sleep because we thought the two of you need it. We'll depend on your powers if it gets ugly, don't forget that." Smiling, he got up to take a seat at the table, leaving Logan to sit up sleepily and glaring at the two girls upstairs. "I heard that, Jubes!" he growled and received a giggle.

"Did you, Wolvie?" she asked innocently and winked at him, but he only snorted.

Turning around he leant over Jean a bit and kissed her neck. "Jeannie?" he asked softly and pulled the stands out of her face. "Get up, darlin'…"

"Hm?" she made and opened one eye a bit. "Already time?"

"Yeah, come on get up," he said and got up, cracking his neck before he walked over to the window to take a look at the weather. He thanked every higher being that the sky was crystal blue and there was no sign that it would start snowing soon. He briefly turned his to look at Jean when she came closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Looks good…"

"No snow then?"

He shook his head. "Don't think so… But it can change any second, so we better hurry." Nodding she went over to the others to have breakfast while he grabbed the leather jacket from his uniform and pulled it on.

"I'm just wondering," Mystique said and gave him a look, since even she had to wear a uniform to keep herself from freezing. "Isn't that too cold? I mean…only the jacket?"

"Nope," Logan grunted and began to eat. Afterwards he locked the door from the outside and looked up at the mountains, the others waiting for him to lead the way.

"Ehm, Wolvie?" Jubilee said and pocked into his side. He followed her hand when she pointed at something behind him. "They're looking mean…"

"They won't do anything," he said and switched his gaze from the wolves to the mountains again. "Okay, come on. Don't worry about'em. They'll follow but not attack."

"I hope you're right," Kitty mumbled and took Peter's hand, ready to follow their team leader further through the Canadian mountains. But she and the others hadn't reckoned with such an exhaustive ascend. They marched through rocks, snow and ice for hours but there wasn't any facility or even a thing similar to it close by. They stopped when Logan suddenly paused to take a look around. He, too, was frowning and studied the map again.

"Don't tell me ya got lost," Jubilee cried panting and leant against the rock face.

"What's wrong?" Jean asked him and stopped next to him.

"I can smell'em, but…," he shook his head and put the map away again before he walked over to the abyss. Looking down, he couldn't see anything but darkness, looking up he only saw the rock face. "They're close by. But there's no way…" Jean let her eyes travel around, too and she noticed that he was right. She trusted his instincts completely. He'd never been wrong in leading them through buildings, woods, landscapes… He always knew where he was going and what was around him and if he said their enemies were close by, she knew they were. "There must be a hidden entrance or somethin'," she heard him saying and he began to search the rock face.

"Maybe the entrance is on some upper level?" Scott suggested and looked up, the dark sky making it harder for him to see. "Storm, can you fly up there?"

She shook her head. "It's too high. Kurt can't teleport either because it's too dark for him."

"Damn it," the man cursed and turned towards Kitty. "Can you go through it?"

"I can try," the girl shrugged and was about to disappear when Logan raised his voice.

"Wait!" Everyone turned their heads to him and watched how he walked towards one of the wolves that had followed them the whole time through. The animal had tried to get his attention the whole time through and led him farther down the path. "Over here!" Logan called and they followed him, reaching the entrance to a well-hidden cave. He gave them a sign to stop and be quiet. Closing his eyes, he concentrated hard on his surroundings, tried to pick up any danger. "No one's here… But still, be careful!" he warned them and looked at the wolves. "And you guys stay here!" Carefully he walked further down the cave, but it was useless for the others to follow him. "Jean…"

"Hold on," she said and soon a firebird ascended from one of her palms. It was enough to illuminate the way through the dark cave and he led them through it; following his nose that already told him where the exit was. And he knew what they would find there. The only thing that worried him was that there were no guards so far. Either he'd been wrong about Sinister expecting them to come, or there was a surprise waiting for them on the other site. They walked for some time and finally felt cold air brushing their facing again, when Logan gave them a sign to stop and wait for him. They watched how he moved towards the exit and went into a crouch first, but beckoned them to come over next. On the outside, their eyes grew wide when they saw the facility for the first time. Two huge towers towered above a building that had at least three upper levels and probably many levels under ground. Even if it was dark on the outside, they could tell that the facility was painted in a very dark gray, a black fence encircling it, once safeguarding the facility with heavy current. On the ground in front of the facility stood large green and red tanks, not in any visible order. One look and sniff was enough to tell Logan that there were guards on the outside. "That's strange…," he mumbled and narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Scott whispered and looked at him briefly.

"Why are mutants carrying firearms…?" Logan asked and let his eyes travel around. "There are ten on left, 8 on the right, 2 in the middle."

"How do we proceed?" Hank asked him calmly and went into a deep crouch, too. "Can you see if they wear the uniforms?"

"They don't," Logan replied and watched how two guards talked with each other.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bobby asked confused and was about to get up, when his leader stopped him.

"You can't just run down and attack them," Logan lectured him. "First, we're outnumbered, second, attack one of them another one sees you and they know we're here. Got that?"

"What do you suggest then?" Ororo asked him and narrowed her eyes to see anything at all. The six spotlights of which four illuminated the corners and two the middle, weren't enough for her to see anything at all. "There're four towers," she suddenly said and pointed at the corners of the fence. "They've searchlights…"

"Yeah, I know," Logan grunted while his mind was working on a plan.

"But if we can't just attack them, what can we do?" Scott asked and desperately searched for a solution. "You're the secret service or what ever guy, Logan. So tell us…" He watched how Logan got his headset out of one pocket and activated it.

"Get yours," he told the others and waited for them to do so. "Wait here."

"What are you up to?" Jean asked him with a frown and grabbed his hand quickly. "There are too many of them…"

He shook his head. "Not for me," Logan growled and gave her a look. "Wait for me to give ya a sign."

"Logan…," she said quickly, but he'd already jumped down the raising they stood on. She watched how he quickly approached the first tank and ducked behind it.

"He never listens, huh?" Mystique asked and had her eyes fixed on her comrade.

Waiting behind it, he sniffed the air once and waited, concentrated on the footsteps he could hear easily. Logan pressed himself against the tank and slowly extracted his claws on his right hand. The first guard was coming closer, two more approached from the sides. He had noticed immediately that they had fixed routes. He had five seconds to kill the guard on his left before the one on his right would reach him. Three more seconds to get rid of the third one. He had to be quick and hide the bodies before he could go on with the five guards further down…

"He won't make it," Jubilee cried and watched how three guards approached him constantly. Instinctively, she grabbed Bobby's arm in a firm grip. "He won't make it…"

Tensed, Jean watched how the guard on Logan's only had two more steps to take before he would reach him. At the same time she took notice of the two others. She had no idea how he wanted to do it… Then she saw it, the guard passed him, Logan grabbed him quickly and stabbed him from behind, before he went over to the next, then to the third.

"Won't make it, huh?" Scott commented the actions underneath them and shook his head. "He could have just knocked them out. Less blood…"

"And then what?" Mystique asked him. "So that they can attack us on our way out? He knows what he's doing." She fixed her eyes on Logan again who'd already taken out twelve guards and was now approaching the others. He avoided the searchlights as if he was doing it everyday and climbed up on one tank to have a better overview. "Logan," she said through her headset when he attacked three other guards. "There're two more coming out of the facility…" Her heart was in her mouth since the two guards obviously became suspicious and were encircling him.

"How many guards?" Hank asked and tried to get a closer look, but it was impossible to see anything from where he kneeled.

"Four more…," Mystique said and still had one hand on her headset. "Logan they've nearly reached you."

In the field, Logan let one guard fall to the ground and looked from one side to the other. He heard them talking with each other over their headsets and knew they'd become suspicious. One was on his right, one on his left and third one of the old group was in the middle. He kneeled down briefly and watched their feet he could see under the tanks. All three of them were approximately equally close by, it would be impossible for him to eliminate one after the next. His eyes quickly scanned his surrounding. He had nothing to hide. Then his eyes fell on the two bodies on the ground. He'd no time left to hide them, the blood in the snow would alarm the other three anyway. But he saw something else…

"What is he doing?" Ororo asked and grabbed Kurt's arm in a firm grip. "He has to get away from there…"

"He can't get away from there without alarming at least two of them," Mystique hissed and watched how her comrade climbed onto one tank, went into a deep crouch and had his claws outstretched; ready to attack. "But I don't know what he's up to… He can't kill two without risking that the third informs others about us being here…" Jean watched with widened eyes and very tensed how he suddenly jumped off the tank…

He knew he had only approximately one second to reacts between his two attacks. Logan's eyes watched attentively how the three guards came around the corner. He waited until the middle was right underneath him before he silently jumped off the tank, claws first. Right after he's killed the guard, he heard the one on his right and left gasping and already reaching for the headset to call for help. Still in the air, he retracted his claws and grabbed the two firearms, which he'd stolen from two guards. One in each hand, pointing at the heads of the guards, he fired and watched how the two men dropped dead to the ground. They had no silencer and the impact of it echoed through the mountains. Cursing, since he had no other choice, he grabbed one of his enemy's headsets and told his comrades to come down quickly.

"That was a close call," Mystique said to him when the enemy's headset cracked.

"What's wrong? We heard shooting?" a voice demanded to know and Logan beckoned them to be quiet.

"Nothing, just a damn wolf," he replied and hoped that it would satisfy them. "Everything's normal."

"Good," came the reply.

"You alright?" Jean asked him and he nodded.

"There's a hatch over there," Logan said and led them to it, past the bodies on the ground. "We go in there, check the surroundings and split." Waiting for a nod, he opened the hatch together with Peter and they went inside. "No enemies close by," he told them and waited for them to calm down. They landed in an underground sewer that led to two sides. "It's an old military complex," Logan said and looked around.

"How do you want to know?" Scott asked him.

"I can smell it," came the reply.

"How can you small that it was a military compound?"

Logan held up the firearms. "First, those are only used by the military, second, 'cause I can still smell tanks and powder. Mystique, do ya know how to handle a weapon?"

"Sure," she nodded and took one firearm from him, checking how many bullets were left.

"Use it if your powers don't work and ya need to defend yourselves," he instructed her and she nodded. "Once more, report anything unusual you see to the other team and call for help if ya need some. "Bobby, Kitty, Hank, Mystique, Cyke team two, rest team one. Now head off!" They nodded and took the left way, while Logan and his team took the right. He put the second firearm into his leather pant on his back and led them further down. He never liked firearms, but he'd learned very early in his life that they could become handy if necessary. He only hoped that they would find more, since he only had few bullets left. They soon reached a ladder that led downstairs. Logan went down first and gave the others a sign before they came down next. "I'm sure he's in some lower level…"

"Do you smell anyone?" Storm asked and looked down the dark corridor.

"No, that place is somehow deserted…," Logan grunted. "We need to find a staircase or somethin'. No elevator."

"There," Nightcrawler said and pointed at a door further down the corridor.

"Let's go…," he said and took the lead.

* * *

"It's strange," Mystique said and looked back down the corridor. "I don't have his senses, but I can tell that we're practically alone…" 

"Keep your eyes open," Scott replied and looked around a corner. All they saw so far were deserted dim corridors, lots of locked doors, cameras that obviously weren't working… Something was wrong here, he knew that, but he couldn't tell what bothered him more: no enemies or the feeling to be alone, but in fact knowing that this wasn't true…

"Here's a map," Kitty said and pointed at a wall opposite her. "There's a staircase that leads down to the basement complex."

"Then let's head that way," Hank suggested. "The sooner we find Jamie, the earlier we're back home…"

"Cyke," Logan's voice suddenly rang in Cyclops's ear. "Have ya seen anyone so far?"

"No, you?"

"Nope," came the grunted reply. "We're down in the basement. Keep your eye open…" He heard a cracking noise and sighed.

"Okay, the others are already downstairs. Let's hurry up," Cyclops said and opened the door to the staircase. "Let's move."

* * *

Somewhere else, Logan was studying the map in front of him. "There's a second door that leads down to the basement. I think Cyke has taken that way…" He pointed at a spot and traveled down with his finger. "We take the second door and go down. In that way we encircle our enemies." He turned around and gave Jean a confused look. "Red, I told ya no daydreamin'!" 

"I'm just thinking about something you told me," she replied with her back to them. "Something you said was necessary…"

"And what?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"This," she hissed and turned around, causing the other to back off shrieking.

He looked at her closely and met her demonic black eyes that sparkled with a strange lust and joy to kill. "This, huh?" Logan asked her and tilted his head a bit. "Necessary to do what? To destroy that whole place at once? Think that will help?"

Narrowing her eyes while her hair glowed strangely fiery red in the dark, Dark Phoenix stepped closer, watching him with a menacingly dangerous look in her eyes. "Step aside!" she demanded of him, remembering what Cable had told her.

"Nope!" Logan shook his head. "I'll stay and make sure ya ain't doin' stupid stuff!"

Hissing she stopped only inches from his face and stared at him full of hate, enjoying at the same time the fear of the others. "I won't talk with a tamed animal," she tried to provoke him with an arrogant smile. "So step aside!"

"Forget it, darlin'," Logan growled and extracted one pair of claws. "Let Jean take control again or I'll let ya remember what those feel inside of you…" Hearing her low growl, he narrowed his eyes. "We need to find our son. Ya can freak out after we found him and burn that whole place to ashes, I don't care. But until then ya do as you're told and now step aside!" he growled back and held his fist to her heart." Ororo watched both of them glaring at each other with widened eyes and clung to Kurt frightened.

"It's necessary," Dark Phoenix hissed and grabbed his wrist in a firm grip. "It has to be done…"

"_After_ we got him back," Logan growled and pushed her roughly against the wall. "No let Jean take over again…"

"You'll pay if we fail," she hissed and her eyes began to glow. "I'll kill you if we fail…"

"Have fun trying it," Logan hissed back, not knowing that she'd figured a way out to kill him months ago in the Dangerroom. He watched how his opposite's eyes returned to an emerald green and retracted his claws again, just to slam both hands against the wall next to Jean's head. "I said don't be careless, didn't I?" he asked her angrily and glared at her. "What were ya thinkin'?"

"About what you told me. That we have to use our negatives to be successful," she shot back and was grabbed roughly by her shoulder by him.

"Usin' them mean loosin' control about our actions, remember?" Logan asked her through gritted teeth. "And I won't let ya lose control before we've our son back, Red. Mark my words!" Letting go of her, he walked further down to the door that would led them to the basement. "And now move!" Glaring at him she followed him.

"Jean, your dress…," Storm suddenly said and pointed at her clothes that were the same she'd worn on Alcatraz all of a sudden. "How…?"

"Don't care," the redhead hissed angrily and went through the door.

* * *

"I can't reach them," Mystique said and heard Cyclops cursing. "Something must be jamming our connection or we're too deep underground by now that the headsets aren't working…" 

"Actually Forge said they would work even hundreds of meters underground," Beast said and shook his head while he followed Cyclops down the dark corridor. "Something tells me that we're being watched…"

"Then you're not the only one," Shadowcat said and Iceman nodded.

"There," Scott suddenly said and pointed at a large double door at the end of the corridor. "Looks like a lab…" They went over and he carefully pushed against the door, just to look up in surprise since it easily opened. "Be carefully. That's too easy…"

Nodding, they followed him inside and looked down. A ladder led them down to a huge complex. Large green tanks that were as tall as Scott were arranged in 10 horizontal and 8 vertical rows underneath them. 5 tanks to their left, 5 to their right, a total amount of 80 tanks that stretched through the whole dark room. Cyclops carefully climbed down the ladder and noticed that it was possible to walk through the single rows. "What is this?" he asked and gave Beast a questioning look.

The mutant touched one of the tanks and looked inside. "I don't believe this…," he gasped and gave the others a shocked look when they gathered around him to look at the strange looking thing in the green liquid, too.

"What is this?" Iceman asked him and walked around the tank to look at the swimming object from a different angle.

"An embryo," Beast said and all heads turned to him. "An artificial produced embryo… The tank serves as a womb, the red tube as the umbilical cord… What kind of psychopath is that guy?" Shaking his head he quickly walked over to a tank further down.

"They're all looking the same," Mystique noticed when she'd reached a tank with babies that were at least a few months if not over a year old. "Clones?"

"But if, clones of what?" Shadowcat asked and remembered what she'd learned from the Professor and Jean about cloning and genetics.

"Look at that one here," Cyclops suddenly called and beckoned them to come over to another tank. "That one's at least 8 or even 10 years old…" He looked at the male child in the tank that seemed to be sleeping, noticed the nearly black hair. "What is this place?" he asked again and shook his head. "Those aren't only lab rats… They serve a purpose."

"Yes, they do," a voice suddenly echoed through the room and caused them to turn their backs to each other in order to protect each other.

"Who's there?" Cyclops asked aloud and had his hand ready on his visor, but there was no one to be seen except the soft green reflection of the tanks against the nearly black walls and ground.

"Please, my friends…," the male voice laughed. "There is no need to make use of your gifts. They won't work anyway."

"Why don't you come out so that we can test it?" Mystique asked angrily and was ready to transform into any other mutant necessary.

"If I heard correctly…," the male voice said and they figured that it came over speakers on the walls, "…you wanted to know what the purpose of those tanks is. Well, since I am generous, I will show you." They heard screeching noises and gasped when the two only exits were suddenly blocked by a steel door.

"Damn it!" Cyclops cursed and looked around. "Okay, try to stay calm, keep your eyes open. Mystique, the firearm! Be ready!"

Just as he's finished the sentence, loud amused laughter filled the room. "Firearms? You really think that will help you against my weapon?" the man asked. "Well, you can try it of course… Have fun and good bye, my friends!"

They heard a cracking noise when the speakers were turned off. "Stay together," Cyclops whispered and switched his head from one side to the next. The only noises they could hear were the constant humming of the tanks electricity and their heavy breathing. Suddenly there was a hollow sound further down the corridor, as if someone had jumped from a higher level down on the metallic ground.

Kitty looked down through the metallic granting underneath their feet that served to keep the room from flooding if one of the tanks got broken. She was scared to death that something was underneath them and would suddenly rise to kill them. She turned her head quickly to her right when she saw a shadow moving. "There!" she said with a shaking voice and pointed into that direction.

"Our powers are really not working," Mystique suddenly gasped. "I can't change…"

"Damn it…," Cyclops cursed and saw the shadow moving again. He heard a low growl echoing through the whole room that made it impossible for him to locate their adversary.

"Why can't Logan be here now…," Shadowcat panted and backed off until she touched Iceman. Suddenly she screamed when a hand grabbed her collar from above and she was lifted off the ground. "Help me!"

Quickly Iceman and Cyclops grabbed her struggling legs while Mystique fired at whatever was above them on the tank. Snarling, Beast jumped at another tank just to leap at their adversary from aside. An angry roar filled the room when Kitty crashed crying onto the ground and clung to Bobby shaking. Their eyes were fixed on the spot above them while they heard fighting noises from all sides. "Beast?" Cyclops asked and looked around in hope to see his friend somewhere as this one hit the floor right next to him with a whimper. "Jesus…," the man gasped and kneeled down next to him.

"That thing's an animal…," Beast gasped through gritted teeth and held a large wound on his waist. "It has claws…"

"Sabretooth?" Mystique asked him, but he shook his head.

"That one was smaller… But so strong…" He pulled a face when a sharp pain rushed through his body. "He's broken my leg…"

"Damn it…," Cyclops cursed when Mystique screamed this time and was suddenly pulled up on a tank. "No!" he yelled and tried to get a hold onto her feet, but it was too late. "Let her go!"

Kicking and hitting everything in her reach, Mystique tried to get free when she felt how her adversary jumped onto a higher level and pressed her, face first, onto the ground. Struggling to get her hands free, she let out a scream in pain when the other one held her wrists in a painful firm grip and dislocated both arms easily. She never been someone who could be scared easily, the last time she'd felt that fear after she'd turned into a homo sapiens and was left naked in the truck with ten men staring down on her. A growl on her throat made her ear rang and her heart was instinctively in her mouth. She couldn't tell what the animal was up to, but she felt too obviously that it was a male. The hard pressure against her back made that clear. Beginning to quiver she looked down, seeing the others still standing next to the tank and looking for her. Mystique tried to turn her head, just to let out a painful scream in the next second when sharp fangs bit hard into her neck, deep enough to draw blood.

"Raven!" Cyclops yelled from the lower level and desperately tried to find her somewhere. He couldn't hide the fear in his voice. The scream she'd let out only seconds ago had sent shivers down his spine. Even if they'd never really discussed what they had with each other, he knew that he was terribly scared for her, realized what she meant to him by now.

"Help me!" he heard her terrified scream from somewhere above them and looked up. "Please!"

"Damn!" Iceman cursed and searched for something that could help them to reach the upper level as he heard another painful scream from above them.

Climbing up one of the tanks in despair, Cyclops jumped from one to the next in hope to find a ladder, but the one they'd used was out of reach all of a sudden. He heard her whimpering above him and felt a rage emerging within him he never thought he was capable off. His hand reached up to his visor and he took it off, cursing that he really was incapable of using any power at all. Blinking he couldn't stop his eyes from getting wet when he heard her crying. "I'll kill you…," he hissed through gritted teeth. "Do you hear me? I kill you!" he shouted when Mystique first let out another whimper, just to scream in the next second. "No!" Cyclops yelled when he suddenly saw her hitting the ground after whatever their enemy was had thrown her from the upper level. In an instant he was at her side and kneeled down next to her; gasping when he noticed that she was covered with deep wound and blood. She desperately tried to get fresh air, which had been forced out of her in a rush when she'd hit the ground, into her lungs and cried at the same time, holding her lower abdomen. "What did he do?" Cyclops asked her and made her look at him, but one look was enough to tell him. "I'll kill him…," he hissed in anger when she grabbed his hand and forced him back down.

"He'll kill you…," she whimpered and clung to him quivering. "He'll kill us…"

Beast switched his gaze from them to the point Mystique had suddenly fallen from. He wanted to know who their enemy was. And let out a gasp when he saw a devil like figure right above him on a tank. "He's here…," he whispered and made the others look around to him. "There…" He pointed at the figure above him and swallowed hard when he heard another low growl. As fast as the devil had been there, he was gone again.

"What is that thing?" Iceman asked and held Kitty close to protect her. "It can't be that we're beating by a single mutant or what ever that thing is…"

"It's an animal," Mystique hissed and let out a painful groan when her broken rips poked into her lungs. "He runs on instincts and nothing else…"

"Which instincts?" Kitty asked and looked around. "Killing us?"

"Shelter, food and mating…," the woman hissed and clung to Cyclops even more. "Make sure he doesn't get his hands on her," she added into Bobby's direction.

"Hold on…does that mean we're his…food?" the younger man asked shocked and pulled Kitty closer when an angry roar echoed through the room.

"No, you're just his new toys," the male voice spoke through the speakers all of a sudden. "And I am really disappointed, my friends. I had expected a bit more from the famous X-Men…"

"What is this shit? Cyclops barked and looked up. "You want to kill us then just do it!"

"I never said I wanted to kill you, my friend," the voice laughed. "I only wanted to test my new weapon. Marvelous creature, isn't it? The first one of a long process which goal was very hard to achieve and had cost me most of my lifetime…"

"What is that thing?" Kitty asked aloud while her eyes scanned the area frightened and thought she was seeing the devil everywhere.

"Oh, you will be surprised, my dear," the voice said. "If you don't mind, I would like you to hold your hands up and surrender when my men pick you up. We don't want them to shoot you, right?" For a brief moment nothing followed when suddenly a whimper could be heard right above them on a tank. They shielded their eyes as the light was suddenly turned on and heard how guards entered the room with weapons in their hands. "Oh my God!" Kitty suddenly shrieked and stared at the devil above them, one hand covered her mouth in shock. The others followed her gaze with the same odd expression on their faces while the guards surrounded them, pointing their weapons at their heads.

"That's impossible…," Beast murmured and switched from the unruly black hair to the black, feral eyes of a predator while he noticed Mystique's and his own blood on his opposite's bare chest.

"You asshole!" Cyclops roared and was about to leap at the devil when one guard hit him with a gun on the back of his head.

"No!" Mystique shrieked and watched in horror how he hit the ground unconscious and with a trace of blood dripping from the side of his head to the floor. She, too, fixed her eyes on the man above her again and shook her head. "Why?" she asked in a whisper and received a growl as an answer. She shrieked when he wanted to leap at her again, but was silenced by another electroshock that was produced by the collar he wore.

"That isn't Logan…," Kitty shook her head. "That animal is never Logan…"

"Wolverine," Bobby corrected her and let out a painful hiss as a guard forced him to the ground. "And we trusted you…," he hissed and was also knocked out.

"Take them to the prison and bring my precious weapon to the cells," the male voiced said and watched through the cameras how the guards did as they were told. "Oh, no wait… take him to the prison, too. With them… And don't bother to put him in chains. I want to see how he kills them…" With that the speaker went silent and the guards followed their orders…

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes when he regained consciousness and let out a groan in the next second. He didn't know which truck had hit him, but he was more than aware of the fact that he couldn't remember what had happened before or why it was so hard to move. He blinked once, then twice and felt how his legs began to tingle first, then to itch painfully. Ignoring the skull-breaking headache and the pounding of his heart he could feel in his head, he finally opened his eyes completely, just to realize that he was staring at a wall. 

"Is he awake?" a female voice asked frightened and he figured out that it was Jubilee.

"Logan?" Ororo asked and he tried to turn around, but it only worked a bit. A rattling sound told him that his legs and hands were chained. "Logan?" she asked again and he managed to move half around so that he saw at least the cage they were in. His blurred vision lowly became better and he was able to take a closer look at his surroundings. The room was oval and dark, only a dim light illuminated it and it was very cold and windy. One look to the right told him that they weren't in the basement anymore. From what he could hear they were now probably in one of the two towers. His head jerked back to the cage when Scott slammed his hand against the bars angrily to get his fullest attention.

"Be happy that I'm locked in here, Logan," the man hissed through gritted teeth full of hatred. "I swear not even Jean will stop me when I get my hands on you!"

Pulling on his chains when the feeling in his hands slowly returned, Logan cocked an eyebrow at him. "Right…my fault that those bastards caught us, huh?" he asked cynically and pulled once more.

"Don't give me that _I can't remember_-shit!" Cyclops barked at him.

"Scott…," Jean tried to soothe him, but he slapped her hand away when she wanted to touch his shoulder.

"No, Jean! I won't calm down, not this time!"

"What the fuck are ya talkin' about, bub?" Logan asked while he pulled stronger on the chains until he heard a cracking noise in the wall.

Giving a short derisive laugh, Scott slammed his fists once more against the bars. "You're gonna pay! I swear to God, you're gonna pay!" Turning around he went back to Mystique, who laid motionless on the ground with both arms wrapped around her belly. With a sad look he kneeled down next to her and reached out, but she startled. "It's me… It's only me…," he tried to soothe her and met her gaze. "Does it hurt?" he asked softly and received a nod from her. "I swear he's going to pay!"

"Pay for what?" Logan asked him and received a glare from the whole second team.

"Stop that sh…," Cyclops began aloud when a loud growl could be heard on his right.

"What's that?" Jubilee shrieked and clung to Bobby, while also Kitty held onto Peter. Hearing how the growl became louder, they moved closer together and trie to see where the noise came from.

"Can you see something?" Ororo asked Kurt, but he shook his head.

"No… I would take a closer look, but without my powers…" He shrugged helplessly.

"There!" Beast suddenly said and pointed into the direction where he'd seen a shadow moving. Suddenly something landed heavily on the cage and caused it to vibrate.

"Watch out!" Jubilee screamed and ducked quickly as a hand shot through the bars to grab her. Every one of them quickly went into a deep crouch, with their eyes fixed on whatever was above them. "What is that thing?" the girl asked scared and stared at the shadow above them. Suddenly the speaker gave a cracking noise and an amused laughter could be heard.

"Don't be afraid, my dear. He's only hungry…," a male voice said and let out a laugh again.

"H…hungry…?" the girl asked and held onto Bobby.

Logan had his gaze fixed on the shadow, too, but was unable to see what stood on top of the cage. He sniffed once and had to frown. "What the…?" he managed to say when the shadow suddenly leapt at him roaring.

"Logan!" Jean shrieked and watched terrified how the shadow attacked him brutally.

"He doesn't deserve it better, Jean!" Scott hissed angrily and watched how Logan was thrown against the wall. "Hope he kills him…"

"What has gotten into you?" she asked him aloud and an incredible fury emerged from within her. Still it hadn't any affects on her powers. "How can you even think that?"

"Who do you think has done this to raven and Hank?" he shot back when Logan suddenly yelped aloud. He heard how the chains were torn out of the wall and saw how their leader crashed into the cage in the next second. "What does it feel like, Logan?" he asked him with a satisfied smile. "Being helpless?"

Jean reached out through the bars and touched her husband's shoulder worriedly. "Are you alright?" Her hand twitched when she withdrew it quickly due to the furious look in his eyes.

"Necessary, huh?" Logan asked her with a dangerous sparkle in his eyes. She suddenly stared with a shocked gasp over his shoulder. "What?" he asked and looked at the others, who had the same odd expression on their faces. With a cocked eyebrow he slowly turned his head just to look at himself. "What the…?" he began as he was already grabbed roughly again. His opposite threw him against the cage face first. About to turn around, he suddenly yelped and looked down, gritting his teeth. Seeing how three claws looked out of his chest, he met Jean's scared gaze again. "Ya said _necessary_, right?" he growled and his eyes blackened instantly in rage.

Terrified Jean watched how he swirled around, causing blood to splatter the dirty floor and leapt at his adversary. "You can't use your claws… Your wounds won't heal," she told him and hoped that the human part in him understood the danger he was in. Roaring at each other, both mutants moved in circles and glared at their opposite while they bared their teeth. Not waiting for the other to start the first attack, Wolverine leapt at him and slammed him against the wall face first, before he jumped above the cage and searched for any weapon he could find; noticing too late that his enemy had already started to jump.

Staring at the brutal fight above them and watching how both mutants crashed onto the ground Ororo watched in horror how the Wolverine with claws buried the second one underneath him and was about to strike, while the other quickly grabbed his opposite's wrists and used all of his strength to push the arms away. "Is…Is that a shape shifter?" Ororo asked and startled when the Wolverine with claws slammed into the boards in the opposite wall.

"I don't know…," Jean said and kneeled down. She closed her eyes and tried to recall what Logan had taught her about gathering once energy. Maybe she was able to summon at least a bit of her power to help him.

"It's not," Mystique suddenly said and had her eyes fixed on both fighting Wolverines.

"How do you want to know?" Ororo asked and covered her mouth when she had to watch how the claw-Wolverine pushed the other one against the bars and managed to force him onto his knees before he buried his claws into his opposite's chest. This one again swirled around and kicked with an angry roar his adversary's feet away before he grabbed the chains quickly and had them with a quick movement around the claw-Wolverine's throat. "Jeez, I can't look at that…," she gasped and turned her eyes away.

"Look at the other one," Mystique said and sat up a bit with Scott's help. "A shape shifter is able to create a perfect copy. But the Wolverine in the chains looks different."

"He looks like a perfect copy to me…," Hank replied and his jaw tensed when he breathed in the air through gritted teeth. Seeing those two berserker fighting with each other was definitely something he didn't want to see. While the claw-Wolverine tried to get rid of the chains around his throat that made it impossible for him to breathe, the other pulled onto the chains with as much power as he could and simply waited for his adversary to drop either dead or unconscious to the ground.

"He's not," the blue woman said. "He's much shorter and looks way younger… He also isn't as muscular as our Logan, which means he can only win the fight if he's quicker, since Logan can't heal…"

Hearing a roar, they watched how their Wolverine used all his strength to pull at the chains once, causing the second Wolverine to drop to the ground. Panting, he slowly went over, his eyes fixed on his adversary and waiting for the slightest movement. He knew he was still alive, but he also knew that it wouldn't last long. Grabbing his enemy's hands, he laid one fist against the head, the other right at the chest and growled when his eyes turned back to normal. "Just one word, bub," Logan hissed through gritted teeth when Wolverine underneath him looked at him with dazed eyes. "Experience!" With that he twisted both hands and watched how the claws bore into the skull and through the heart. He waited for a moment, before he threw the body to the ground and kneeled down; holding his own still bleeding chest.

"Are you alright?" he heard Ororo asking and gave her a brief nod, even if it wasn't true. He had to find a way to activate his mutation again or he would suffer from internal bleeding. His eyes fell on the dog tags his enemy wore and he cocked an eyebrow at them, before he took them into his hands. They didn't look like normal dog tags. Thinking, he looked around the room and came to a halt at the camera. Something in this building deactivated their mutation, but still their enemies could use their power, so there was anything they wore that caused it. Recalling his attack on the guards, he remembered that they hadn't worn dog tags but the same coats. Tearing the dog tags from his opposite's neck he held them in a firm grip and opened his leather uniform a bit to look at his wounds.

"What are you doing?" Ororo asked him with a frown, before she gave Jean a look, who still tried to gather some power. But the only think the redhead could achieve was that the bars moved a bit, still not enough to free them. Panting, Jean blinked and shook her head.

"It's not working," she said and watched how Logan still stared at his chest. "What is he doing?"

"Wasting time," Scott hissed and moved closer to the bars. "Would you mind getting us out of here?" Seeing how Logan turned his head towards him, he watched how he grabbed Wolverine's head and twisted it quickly until a loud crack could be heard. "Jeez…," Scott hissed and shook his head. "Was that necessary? He was already dead…"

"Not for long," Logan growled and threw the dog tags away. "He would have woken up. And he will survive that, too…"

"You cracked his neck… No one can survive that," Scott shot back and watched how Logan searched for a way to break through the bars.

"I can, bub," was all his opposite had to say before he looked at his hands. "Step away from the bars…," he demanded and saw how Jean shook her head. "There's no other way, so step a…," he began as suddenly someone clapped his hands. Narrowing his eyes, Logan looked at the other first, but realized that they were as confused as he was.

"Good work," a, him well known voice, said and he slowly stepped back from the cage to have a better look at the upper level. "I've been waitin' fer ya…"

"Oh really?" Logan spat and watched how his arch nemesis stepped into the light. "What a surprise…"

Laughing, Sabretooth approached the cage and stared at Ororo with a feral grin, causing her to back off. "Hello gorgeous… I'll just finish him off and then we continue what we've started, 'kay?"

"Let'em go," Logan growled and clenched his fists while he never took his eyes from his enemy.

"Hm…no," Sabretooth replied and bared his teeth. "So, little Jamey came to get his brat back, huh?"

"Where's he" Logan asked through gritted teeth and followed his opposite's movement like a predator did with his prey. Only that he knew he was the prey this time. Both mutants began to move around the cage in a circle, facing each other with looks that could kill.

"Dunno… Can't smell him, eh?" the taller mutant smiled evilly. "Such a cutie…"

"I swear to God if ya have hurt him…," the other one roared and gritted his teeth; both being watched by the others in the cage.

Chuckling, Sabretooth looked at him provocatively. "Then what? Runs little Jamey back to daddy'n cried his eyes out?" he mocked with a laugh and fueled Logan's anger even more.

"Why is he calling Logan Jamey?" Scott asked Jean in a whisper, but she waved off, concentrating on an object she had spotted on the upper level.

"Guess what I've loved t'see, runt…," Sabretooth growled and kept on moving in a circle around the cage, glaring at his nemesis full of hatred. "If your dear daddy had found out the truth about his beloved bastard son…"

Frowning, Jean gave him a cold look. "The only bastard I see here is you!" she spat and made him laugh.

"How cute… Your precious lil' bitch come to rescue…" With a devilish grin he stopped right in front of her. "Let me tell ya somethin' about your dear Jamey, slut," he said and heard a growl from the other side of the cage. Grinning, his eyes looked through it to meet Logan's angry ones. "Dear Jamey's nothin' more than his rich mommy itching to be screwed by a real man…"

Ignoring the fit of rage that emerged within him, Logan gave him a smirk. "Real man? Ya call this drunkard loser a man?" he asked provocatively and smirked even wider when it gave him the wanted results.

"Watch your words…," Sabretooth growled and bared his sharp fangs.

Chuckling, Logan nodded and crossed his arms. "What? Hit a nerve?" he asked innocently. "You're as fucked up ad your old man, bub."

"Says the bastard, eh?"

"Well, at least my father didn't beat the shit outta me every time he realized what a fucked up loser he was. Oh, wait, just lemme think…that was every day, wasn't it? Poor little boy…," he mocked and quickly jumped out of the way and onto the other side as Sabretooth leapt at him roaring.

Baring his teeth, the taller mutant extracted four pairs of claws on each hand. "_Your_ father, eh?" he growled and slashed his claws against the top of the cage, sending sparks into the air. "Your _father_ who obviously didn't know how t'scre a botch properly… What did it feel like eh?" he asked back and showed his fangs again. "Seein' how dear daddy got his head blown off?" Hearing the women gasping within the cage before they turned their heads to Logan, he chuckled low, but became furious when the only reaction of his arch nemesis was a simple shrug.

"Probably the same as getting' half of your face torn off while psycho-daddy got stabbed…," Logan replied and tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Too bad ya couldn't see how that whore ya called a mother blew her head off next, 'cause she couldn't deal with her bastard son bein' a…oh wait, what did she call ya? Monster?" Chuckling, when Logan bared his teeth, he gave the redhead a look; ignoring that she gave him a look that would have killed him instantly if she had her powers. "So…what's it like, huh? Bein' screwed by my lil' bro, hm?" A low laugh emerged from deep within his throat as Jean's face went completely pale. "Wanna try if the older one's better, bitch?" he asked and he licked his lips chuckling. "What do ya think, Jamey? Bro's share, right? And I bet that little bitch could take a good scr…," he grunted as a completely furious Wolverine extracted his claws and leapt over the cage at him. Roaring, Sabretooth felt how claws went right through his chest as he hit the ground. Not reckoning with the smaller mutant being so quick in his rage, he wasn't able to evade the first attacks and crashed into the boards at the opposite wall, bleeding. Laughing, he got up. "Do ya think ya have a chance, Jamey?" he growled and pointed at his coat that maximized his powers. "It'll be fun t'gut ya and watch ya bleedin' ta death before I take care of your lil' whore." Roaring again, Wolverine bared his teeth and was about to leap at him, when he heard Jean's voice.

"Logan, the keys!" she shouted and pointed at the upper level, hoping that her voice would stop him, which worked. With black eyes he followed her finger and his mind figured out that his female wanted something that was up there. Not thinking about it, he jumped on top of the cage and tensed his muscles to be able to reach the upper level with a jump. Just as he'd grabbed the edge on the upper level, Sabretooth leapt at him roaring and both crashed back onto the cage, which could withstand the weight of both mutants.

"Duck!" Scott yelled and threw himself on top of Mystique, when the cage was reduced in it's height by the furious berserker. Roaring, Wolverine kicked the taller mutant away and jumped up again, this time able to pull himself up.

"On your right!" Jean called and watched in relief that he understood what she wanted. "Throw them to me!" Seeing how he jumped down again, she caught the keys thankfully, just to shriek in the next time. "Watch out!" Not fast enough, Wolverine only saw Sabretooth leaping at him. The impact of both mutants crashing against the bars caused the cage to move closer to the windows.

Roaring, Sabretooth turned Wolverine around and buried his fangs into this one's neck as deep as he could, hoping to bite through it completely when he moved closer to the window. "Always wanted t'know if ya'd survived a fall from Lady Liberty," he growled and threw his nemesis against the window.

"No!" Jean screamed and watched how Wolverine managed in the last second to bury his claws into the wall. Nevertheless, she noticed that Sabretooth was about to leap at him again. "Grab his coat!" she yelled and took hold of it. Helping her, Ororo, Kitty and Kurt pulled on it and tried to hold the taller mutant back to give Wolverine enough time to pull himself back up, but the coat slipped from Sabretooth's arms and both mutants fell down the tower. Staring at the window in shock, Jean heard a loud hollow sound when both obviously hit the ground. "No…," she gasped and began to pant.

"Jean, open the cage!" Scott said and cursed when the redhead didn't react instantly. "Storm, the cage!"

Nodding, Ororo took the keys and began to work on the lock. Relieved she let out a deep breath and kicked the door open. "Come on, hurry!" she demanded and went over to the window to take a look down. Her eyes grew wide when she realized how high above the ground they actually were.

"He can survive this!" Cyclops said and handed Jean the coat. "Wear it. We depend on your power now, Jean." Seeing that she still looked at the window in shock, he shook her. "Jean! We need to find Jamie and get out of here, do you understand that?"

"Yeah…," the redhead replied in a whisper.

"Then wear the coat and fly us up there," he demanded and supported Mystique. "Colossus, can you carry Beast?"

"Yes," Peter nodded. If Bobby helps me."

"No problem," this one said and both pulled Hank up from the ground, supporting him in a way that allowed him to walk even with a broken leg.

"Jean, move us up!" Cyclops demanded and watched how the redhead concentrated on her powers. "Where can they've taken the baby?" he asked , but the others only shrugged.

"There were too rooms two floors underneath us," Jubilee said. "I saw them briefly. On both doors stood Authorized personal only and I'm sure I heard a baby…"

"Then we head that way. Jean, you ready?"

"Yeah," she said and opened her eyes which began to glow in an angry red. "Within less than a second they were on the upper level and the thick door that held them captive in the room was atomized. She remembered what Cable had told her again and turned to the others. "Don't be afraid," she said calmly, but still the others gasped as her eyes blackened in rage.

"Jean…," Ororo said and stared at her friend, whose face became less and less human. "Please no… You heard what Logan has told you…"

"I don't care," Phoenix hissed and they heard guards screaming from afar. "Now move!" Leading the way every lamp or computer around them exploded due to the power she radiated. The X-Men watched in horror how doors atomized or shot out of their hinges. They couldn't hide their fear of herm, knowing what she was capable of if her power became too much for her to handle. From afar they heard guards approaching, saw how the front row kneeled down while the second stood and pointed their weapons at them. "You humans and your guns," Dark Phoenix hissed and forced the others to follow her.

"Jean…," Cyclops said and stared at the guns in front of them.

"Shoot!" one of the guards barked and soon the loud firing of guns echoed through the corridors, mixed by the terrified screams of Kitty and Jubilee. The longer the shooting could be heard, the more they were surprised that not a single bullet reached them.

"Done?" Phoenix asked the guards in her demonic voices and smiled. "My turn!" she hissed and the guards disappeared with a scream. She blew an elevator door out of the wall and let the cabin crash down to the ground. Binding the others with her powers, she forced them to jump with her into the shaft, stopping their fall two floors underneath them. There, the door atomized, too and they landed on the ground again.

"Please don't do that again," Jubilee cried and held her stomach, just to shriek when Dark Phoenix faced her.

"Where was the door?" she demanded to know with shining black eyes.

"T…there," the girl stuttered and pointed down the hall, being relieved that the woman switched her head towards it.

"He's not here," Dark Phoenix hissed after a while. "He's in the basement…"

"In one of those tanks?" Beast asked and thought about it. "Sinister has enough clones of Logan, why would he put Jamie into a tank, too?"

"He's not in a tank," Phoenix growled and her head suddenly shot towards the right. Her eyes narrowed when she approached a door and picked up something familiar. Gritting her teeth, she caused the wall to collapse in one blow and had her eyes fixed on a small girl with nearly black hair and hazel eyes. Coming closer, she looked at the child curiously. "You're coming with us," Dark Phoenix hissed and forced the child to come closer, ignoring the growl the child gave her.

"Jean…,please, try to calm down at least a bit," Cyclops begged her but was silenced by one of her looks.

She moved back towards the elevator shaft and looked down. "Please not again," Jubilee said when she was already forced into it again. Screaming she held onto Bobby and had her eyes closed during the fall. Above them they could hear how the tower began to collapse and one after the next floor crashed on the ones underneath them.

The faster the fall was the softer they landed. The dark and wet corridor was illuminated within seconds by a firebird that emerged from Phoenix's body and they followed her silently, and with exchanging looks from time to time. Suddenly the redhead stopped at a wall. "The tanks…," she hissed and blew a hole into it. Again they were in the room with the 80 tanks, the light still dipping it into a shimmering green pool.

"Wait here," Cyclops told the others and beckoned them to back off, while Phoenix looked at the tanks curiously. "I hope Logan's still alive or she'll break all hell lose…"

"She's in control of her powers," Storm whispered. "But I don't know what she'll do if Jamie or Logan are dead…"

"Better ask what she'll do with the building," Beast panted and held onto Colossus and Iceman. "Don't you hear the noises from upstairs? Only one second in which she doesn't concentrate on the upper floors and the facility will bury us underneath it…" Suddenly a loud explosion forced them to shield their eyes. Even if an energy shield protected them against the exploding wall and tanks, it still sent a shiver down her spine to see how the clones were atomized by her within a second.

Glaring at them, Dark Phoenix walked past them and led them further down the corridor; following her instincts that led her directly to her son. The girl that followed them still growled at the X-Men and glared at them with strange looking eyes. On the one hand they seemed to be familiar, on the other just odd. Trying to reach out to her son and husband, the redhead stopped in front of another wall and touched it with her gloved hand. Being watched by the others, who couldn't tell what she was up to, she suddenly smiled warmly. The smile was the weirdest contrast to her demonic features they'd ever seen. Instead of just atomizing the wall, she caused it to crumble slowly until a hole that was large enough for her came to existence. Walking through it, she turned the guards in it to dust and made every machine and lamp explode. In the middle of the room stood another tank which wasn't filled with water, but was protected by a strange looking light. Staring at it for some time, Dark Phoenix reached out to her son through their mental bond and met his green eyes.

"What if the light kills him?" Kitty asked the others and watched how the redhead broke the glass of the tank and took her son out of it. Her eyes widened when she realized that it wasn't the tank that had glowed. "Okay…forget my question…," she waved off and looked at Phoenix when she came closer again.

"Carry him," the woman demanded of Storm and handed the baby over to her. "Wrap your coat around him…" Nodding, the weather goddess did as she was told. "We need to get out of here and find Wolverine…"

Fixing her eyes on the ceiling, Dark Phoenix hissed and destroyed the wall. She felt the power floating around her, but also deep within her when she forced the collapsing floor above them to stop, while she reached out to find her mate on the outside at the same time than she sent her teammates up into the air. Even if they were still under her protection, the X-Men startled when the earth exploded and they came out at the field were Logan had killed the guards. Sending the other to the entrance of the cave, Dark Phoenix looked around and tried to find her partner somewhere. Calling him with her mind, she suddenly turned when an angry roar could be heard next to her. Leaping at her in a new coat, Sabretooth bared his fangs and raised his claws to strike at her. Jean's eyes turned back to normal in an instant when her powers were suppressed again, but still she came up with enough to stop him in mid air. "Where's Logan?" she hissed and bared her teeth in exhaustion as he came slowly closer and fought his way through her blockade.

"Last time I saw my lil' bro was somewhere down there," Sabretooth grinned. "…tryin' to keep his vitals in."

"Asshole," Jean cursed and heard a low chuckle from her opposite while she still fought against him coming closer. Beginning to sweat she began to back off to keep the safe distance between them, when he suddenly leapt at her with a loud roar. Stopping him again only inches from her face, she stared into his amused black eyes. She saw how he raised one hand, the four sharp adamantium claws shining in the air. Concentrating harder, Jean let out a shriek when she pulled all her strength together to send the mutant backwards into the collapsing building. At the same time she managed to do so, his powers met hers and both flew into opposite directions.

Watching how Jean hit the rock face heard and Sabretooth flew into the fire of the exploding facility, Scott started into a run when he saw the great amount of blood that suddenly reddened the snow. "Jean!" he shouted in shock and heard how the others followed him to the redhead in the snow. "No…" Pressing his hands on the deep cuts that went horizontal over her complete belly, he started at her frightened. Panting heavily, Jean writhed in pain and tried to stop her wound from bleeding, too. Not knowing what to do to help her, while he could only stare at his hands that were covered with blood by now, he heard Kitty gasping all of a sudden. Feeling how Jean's fast beating hard pulsated the red liquid in greater amounts out of the wound by now, he jerked his head to the side and watched how Logan stumbled his way towards them; looking worse than before , while his uniform seemed to be put into a shredder. Calling his name, Scott watched how his teammate dropped to his knees between them and stared at his wife in shock; knowing that she would bleed to death if they couldn't find a solution quickly.

"The test ya did on me," Logan asked Hank panting and had trouble to keep his eyes open. "Is it enough?"

"No…," Hank shook his head, ignoring for the moment that the others had no idea what he was talking about.

"And blood? It's in my blood, too, ain't it?" Logan asked and hoped for a nod.

"Yes, but you'll need a great amount of it…" Watching how their team leader looked at the redhead, who was desperately clinging to his arms due to her heavy pains, he realized what he was about to do.

"Don't move…," Logan demanded and extracted his claws on the right hand.

Looking at him in confusion, while she thought her body was torn apart, Jean watched in horror how he sliced through his left arm and cut the artery open. "No!" she shrieked and wanted to sit up but dropped with a painful groan into the snow again.

"I said don't move," Logan hissed and tried his best to keep the blood flowing out of the wounds. Right now he didn't care about the others or that they were trying to stop him, all he cared about was saving her and making sure that she would survive.

"Logan, stop, please!" Jean begged crying since she noticed that he was still in more than a major healing and needed the power for himself. "You're overloading your system…"

"Just lay still…," he said once more while his eyes were fixed on the ground. Twisting his claws a bit, he let out a brief hiss and heard his heartbeat roaring in his ears.

"Damn it, stop him!" the redhead begged and looked at Scott pleadingly, who only stared at Logan in return.

"Logan, that's too much!" Hank tried to intervene, but knew that he wouldn't be able to stop his friend.

"Just wait!" that one demanded and shook his head briefly when his senses became weaker and he was close to drift off.

"Logan…," Hank tried again, this time with Ororo's help.

"Wait!" came the grunted reply since he saw that what he did slowly took the wanted effect. When his blood and heartbeat began to roar in his ears, he brushed over her belly briefly and saw that the wound was almost healed. Looking at her when her hand touched his arms, he noticed how scared she was.

"Please stop…," Jean said crying and he retracted his claws, just to press his hand on his wound. Sitting up and hearing him panting heavily next to her, the redhead quickly pulled her coat over her shoulders to lay it around his. Her eyes noticed that his wound was bleeding heavily and it didn't help at all that he pressed his hand on it firmly. Reaching out she pressed hers on it, too and met his dazed gaze.

"You alright?" Logan asked her barely audible and she nodded.

"You overloaded it…," she said with a scared undertone, but he shook his head.

"Doesn't matter…"

"Logan…," Jean said and gave him a look, noticing that even if the coat pushed his powers, old wounds began to reopen.

"We have our cub, you're fine…that's all what counts…," he panted and close his eyes briefly.

"Can you get up?" she asked and helped him after he nodded. Supporting him with her powers, they slowly began to walk towards the cave entrance, led by Scott who carried Mystique again. Wrapping the baby into her cloak as good as she could, Ororo held Jamie as close as possible, while Kurt watched over the little girl that followed them. Being close to the exit, Jean noticed how Logan suddenly slowed down and had to frown. "Logan?" she asked calmly when he closed his eyes firmly and collapsed to the ground with a groan. "No, Logan!" Jean gasped and kneeled down next to him, quickly searching for his pulse.

"Is he still alive?" Scott asked her and let out a sigh when she nodded. "If you help Mystique, Kurt and I can carry him," he offered and went over to the shaking redhead. "He'll be alright… You said it yourself that he overloaded his system…" Nodding, Jean watched how he and Kurt pulled Logan up and laid an arm around Mystique to support her.

"But Logan is the only one who can lead us back…," Ororo said and pulled Jamie closer when the air cooled down.

"We'll make it somehow… Now move! We've to get away from here," Scott replied and cursed under Logan's weight. "Tell him when he wake up that he's way too heavy…"

Walking through the cane towards the exit, they were soon joined by the wolves again that followed him down the mountain. "It was down the rock face first and then to the left," Scott said and led the way until they reached a steep and icy inclination. "Damn…and now?"

Jean looked at the landscape, trying to remember the way they had taken until she noticed the animals. "That way…," she said and took the lead through the knee-high snow and wood.

"How do you want to know?" Kitty asked her and helped Jubilee.

"Juts trust me," the redhead said and they followed her in silence, not knowing that she hoped the animals would show them the right way.

After an eternity in the dark, Kitty suddenly saw a weak light in the distance. "There!" she said aloud and pointed at it, hearing the relieved gasps of the others.

"Wouldn't it be better to walk further down to the jet?" Scott asked Jean and pulled Logan up a bit more, but she shook her head.

"No. First, it's too cold and dark, second, we have to children, three wounded team members and I also don't know the way back," she replied and searched through Logan's pockets. "You, 'Ro, Kurt and I will stay awake and guard the house while the others sleep." Searching through one pocket, she felt Logan moving a bit under her touch and put her hand to his forehead. "Sleep!" she demanded and watched how his head dropped aside again.

"Hurry, he's getting too heave," Scott panted and had trouble by know not to drop to the ground.

Jean opened the door quickly and went to the stove to light a fire. "Lay him on the bed. Hank and Mystique, too," she demanded and used her powers to fill the room with the warmth a bit faster. Afterwards, after Ororo had locked the door, she searched in hers and Logan's backpacks for the two first aid kits, a small blanket and clothes for Jamie. "Here," she said to Ororo and handed her the clothes. "Dress him and wrap him into the blanket. There is a bottle and food for him in Logan's backpack, too."

"Okay," the weather goddess nodded and told Kurt, after he'd dropped Logan on the bed, to prepare a bottle while she dressed the boy.

Scott looked at Jean when she handed him one of the first aid kits. "I'll take care of Logan and Hank," she said and he nodded.

Splintering Hank's broken leg carefully, she began to dress his wounds as Hank touched her shoulder. "What about that girl?" he asked and nodded to the mean looking child in a corner of the room that growled at Kitty and Jubilee when they wanted to give her food and something to drink.

"She's trying to bite us!" Jubilee cried and quickly jumped aside.

Looking up, Jean met the girl's gaze briefly. Only for a second her eyes glowed as the girl already dropped to the ground. "Tie her to the stove. She'll sleep," she said and noticed Jubilee's widened eyes only briefly.

"You're scary!" the younger woman said and helped Kitty to tie the girl.

"Does the leg hurt?" Jean asked Hank, but he shook his head.

"No, only when I move… I can take care of the rest, Jean. You need to stop Logan's bleeding," he said and waited for her nod, before he went on dressing his wounds on his waist and arm.

Kneeling down next to Logan, Jean opened the coat and what remained of the leather jacket carefully to have a better look at his wounds. She noticed that the smaller ones slowly bean to heal and decided that after she was done dressing them, she would tuck him into the coat to push his powers again. Touching his throat, she searched for his pulse and was relieved to find a weak one. "I doubt he'll wake up so soon…," she mumbled and met Scott's gaze.

"He has to. It's already risky to stay here, because I doubt that Sabretooth is dead."

"I know…"

He pulled Mystique carefully up and brought her downstairs to the sleeping bags that had already been prepared by Colossus and Bobby, who were already sleeping. Just as he was about to tuck her in, she grabbed his wrist quickly and made him look up while she sat up a bit. "He didn't rape me…," she whispered and saw how all color went out of his face.

"Really?" Scott asked in disbelief and saw her nodding.

"He wanted to, but then he sniffed and let out a snort, before he threw me over the banister," she explained and pulled a face briefly when her leg hurt again.

"God…," he said and ran a hand through his face and her in relief. He bent forward to embrace her carefully and kissed her neck. "I was so scared for you…," he admitted and buried his face in her neck with a relieved smile. Smiling, she leant into his touch and closed her eyes. "Does it hurt?" Scott asked worriedly and looked at her again.

"I'm used to worse…"

"Yeah, but still…," he began but Mystique shook her head and laid down again. "Try to sleep. I'm downstairs." He kissed her softly and touched her cheek. "Night…"

"Night, she replied and closed her eyes, unaware that he was watching her.

"I love you…," Scott suddenly said and her eyes shot open in shock. Only smiling at her, he kissed her again before e got up. "Night."

Mystique watched him leaving, still being shocked about his words, since he'd never used them before. Downstairs, Jean sent Hank upstairs by using her powers and dropped him carefully on one sleeping bag where Kurt helped him into it. Soon afterwards also Kitty and Jubilee were asleep, while Jean tucked Logan into the sheets and kissed him softly, before she walked over to Ororo. "Is he alright?" the woman asked and nodded at the baby in her arms.

He redhead took her son and checked on him with her powers, before she pulled him close and finally allowed herself to cry in relief.

Seeing it, Ororo began to rub Jean's back soothingly. "We made it…"

"We're not home, yet, 'Ro!" Scott said and looked out of the windows into the night.

"I know. But I don't intend to let them catch us again, Scott," she gave back. "And besides…they're dead."

"You don't really believe that, right?" he asked and sat down opposite her at the table. "Sabretooth is definitely still alive and I'd bet that Sinister guy wasn't even in the facility."

"Did you destroy all tanks?" Kurt asked Jean after she'd finally calmed down and cradled her baby lovingly.

"Yes…," she replied and kissed her baby before she walked over to the bed and laid him down next to Logan. "Sleep next to daddy, will you?" she whispered and stroked over the dark hair gently. "I'm so glad to have you back, sweety…," she smiled happily and tucked him into the sheets, too, before she kissed him again. "Night…"

"How's Logan?" Kurt asked her since he was worried about his friend.

"Feverish," Jean told him after she touched Logan's forehead. "So he's in a major healing now."

"Do you think he'll wake up in the morning?" Scott asked her when she sat down again.

"I don't know… But I don't understand one thing," she said thinking. "How did Sinister manage to clone him? Weapon X unsuccessfully tried it 22 times and he produced all those clones… And why?"

"Think about it?" Scott said and crossed his arms. "If you could have an army, who would you like to have as a soldier? Some mutants or identical copies of the most dangerous mutant of the planet?"

"What was this thing Logan fought against anyway? Why was he smaller and younger?" Ororo asked and looked to and fro between them.

"Sinister said he spent most of his lifetime with it. So this clone we saw maybe was only around… When Logan came to us, the Professor said he'd lost his memory 15 years ago…," Scott suggested, but Jean shook her head.

"That clone was older tan 15, Scott. Logan told me after he regained his memory that he was small and started to grow not before he was thirty. From the way the clone looked I would say he was something between 20 and 25 maybe… We have to tell the Professor and see what he thinks about it." Nodding, the others lowered their gazes.

"What about that child?" Ororo suddenly asked and nodded at the sleeping girl.

"We'll deal with her tomorrow, too," Jean said and noticed Scott's look. "What's wrong?"

"Look at her more closely…," he said and tilted his head a bit. "Couldn't she be a clone, too? I mean look at the hair and she had this feral look in her eyes. And she growls and bites!"

"No…," Ororo shook her head. "If she is than Logan will be on her throat."

Smirking, Scott couldn't hide his grin. "Come on" Who can say that he has an opposite-sexed clone of himself? Logan as a girl…could be funny!"

"You sure?" the weather goddess smiled. "It's you he's not fond of, you know…"

"Well, except that of course," he shrugged. Looking past Jean he nodded towards the bed. "He's turning around…"

Moving around a bit, Jean watched how Logan laid on his belly and pulled the pillow closer. "He's sleeping now. That means he should wake up in the morning," she told them and together they waited for a new day to arrive.

* * *

Opening his eyes slowly, Logan directly looked into his son's face, who was awake and looked back at him with his green eyes. Smiling, he reached out to touch him. "Hey, pum'kin…," he whispered when he heard how someone came quickly closer. 

"You're awake?" Jean said surprised and smiled at him happily before she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"More or less…," Logan grunted and gave her a smirk before she kissed him.

"How're you feeling?" the redhead asked and stroked over his cheek, but he only shrugged.

"Usual stuff… As if a truck had hit me…" Smiling she watched how he slowly sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair. About to give him a sermon for not listening to her on the day before, she felt how his muscles suddenly tensed. "Why do I smell a girl that smell like me?" he asked her and gave her a look.

"She smells like you?" Jean asked surprised and turned her head to look at the girl in the corner, who had her eyes fixed on Logan and sniffed the air growling.

Getting up quickly, Logan extracted his claws instinctively and growled back. "You took one of those things with ya?" he asked his wife in disbelief but she shook her head.

"I didn't know she was a clone… We found her in one of the labs and I couldn't just leave her there."

"Why not?" he shot back and the others stared at him.

"Logan she's a…," Ororo began, but went silent by the look he gave her.

"She ain't just a girl and she ain't a part of me, Storm!" Logan growled and heard a familiar sound. "Look at her!" he demanded and the others backed off when they saw two adamantium blades on the girls hand and one on each foot. "Just a girl, eh? She ain't comin' with us," he said finally and began to pull on the bandages when Jean quickly grabbed his hand.

"Let me do that," she demanded and hoped to soothe him down a bit again.

After they'd packed their things and tidied up the cabin, Logan grabbed the growling girl roughly and waited for Jean to lock the door. "Go straight through the wood and wait there for me," he told her when her eyes fell on the girl.

"What do you want to do?" she asked him and noticed the coldness in his eyes.

"That what I hope ya did with the others," he replied and nodded at the wood. "Go!"

"Logan she's a…"

"Go!" he could her off harshly and waited for her to obey, before he moved with the girl behind the cabin and extracted his claws. Meeting her feral eyes, his look became even harder. Looking at the child and knowing that she was a copy of him that was created as the others to kill, he became even more furious with the man behind it. Ignoring her attempt to fight back, he pulled her up with one hand and pressed her against the wall. "Sorry, kid… But ya ain't supposed t'live," he said calmly and raised his free hand to stab her while he held her scared gaze…

* * *

Waiting at the end of the wood as he'd told her, Jean pulled Jamie closer and looked at him with tears in her eyes. Knowing what he would do with the child made her heart contract painfully, even if she knew that the child was only the product of a sick experiment. For her it was still a child… "I can't believe he can do that," Scott hissed and kicked against a tree while he had his arms crossed. "She's still a child for god's sake…" 

"She's a weapon," Mystique corrected him. "I bet Sinister changed something in the genes to make all of the clones running on instincts only. And you've seen how dangerous Logan would be if that was the case with him…"

"Yeah, I know…," he nodded. "But I could never do something like that…" Turning his head, he let his arms sink. "There he is…"

Jean watched Logan coming closer with a grim look on his face. "Logan…," she began but he shook his head.

"We have to keep moving," he said and opened his leather jacket, which he'd brought with him along with a sweatshirt. Pulling Jamie close, he closed the leather jacket and supported his son's head. "That way," he said and led the way while he concentrated on his surroundings again. When they reached the hidden X-Wing after a long march, he handed Jamie over to Jean again, advising her to tuck him into one of the blankets, before he waited for the team to take their seats. He heard how Ororo started the engines and turned on the heater a bit, waiting only for him to sit down.

"Logan?" she asked, but he looked at the wolves that had followed him through the snow. "We're ready…"

"Kid, I told ya to hurry up if ya wanna come with us," he suddenly called and crossed his arms impatiently, while the other looked at him frowning.

"Kid?" Kitty asked and her eyes widened when the little girl entered the jet panting. "She's still alive?"

"We thought you killed her, Wolvie," Jubilee said and pressed herself into the seat; being afraid that the girl would bite her again.

Logan closed the hatch and handed the girl a blanket before he walked towards the front. "Sit down there and don't even dare to move," he demanded and waited for the girl to do so, before he sat down next to Ororo.

"Why didn't you kill her?" she asked him with a frown and looked at the mean looking girl.

"'Cause she's a child, 'Ro," he grunted and lifted the jet into the air. "And it's not her fault..."

* * *

Back at home, they were relieved to see that nothing had happened. After telling Charles everything that they had went through, he told them that he'd already made necessary calls and would call in a meeting as soon as he got an answer. The only problem they had was the feral girl, who had immediately attacked Jack and Lily as soon as they had laid eyes on each other. Intervening in the fight, Logan managed to intimidate the girl so much that she remained whimpering in a corner for the rest of the day, before Scott locked her into one of the secured cells downstairs until they figured out a plan how to deal with her. Not knowing why Logan had suddenly left the room, one look at the twins was enough to tell Jean. Her eyes widened when she saw how Lily stared at her hands in shock. After soothing the girl as good as she could, the redhead went to look for her husband, just to find him sitting in the dark in the garden and staring at his hands. Swallowing hard, Jean came slowly closer and lowered her gaze when she noticed the anger and hate in his eyes. "Logan…" 

"Soothin' words won't do. So spare your breaths!" he growled and looked away, but she kneeled down next to him, trying to meet his gaze.

"It's not your fault, honey," Jean said and heard him giving a laugh.

"Oh really? So those ain't real and I can just take them off, huh?!" he asked her sarcastically and shook his head when he thought about his children. "It's my goddamn fault, Red. It was me who passed on…" He held up his hands in disgust. "…this…" Not saying anything at all, Jean looked at him sadly and he still avoided her gaze. "They were right. I'm just an animal…"

"You're not!" she said and shook her head, making him finally turn his head with a glare at her.

"No? Look at me, Jean. And look at the twins," he hissed in anger. "If I had known before that those damn claws were a natural mutation, I'd have never wanted the kids…"

Shocked about his words, Jean dropped into the grass next to him. "Don't say that!" she gasped and shook her head. "You love our children…"

"And that's exactly why," he nodded. "I don't want them to be like me. And now look at them…"

With tears in her eyes, Jean shook her head and held his cold gaze. "I'm glad they are like you," she said and touched his cheek, when he pushed her angrily away and got up, just to stop at the pond.

"You're out of your mind!" Logan hissed and crossed his arms hearing how she came closer again and invaded his space.

Touching his shoulder, she used her powers to turn him around. "No, I'm not!" She took his hands into hers, ignoring that he wanted to pull them away, and stroked over his knuckles. "Those are a part of you, but they are not who you are, Logan," Jean said and looked up at him with wet eyes before she laid a hand onto his chest. "This is who you are…," she added barely audible and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Stop bein' so slushy," he growled and looked away again.

"I mean it. You might have been an animal in the past, but look at you now! Try to remember what you were like when you first came here and how much you've changed since then…," Jean pleaded and bit her lip crying. "You were so full of mistrust and hate against anyone. I saw it when I read your mind for the first time. But I've also sensed your strong sense of honor and gentleness underneath it…" Just standing there he avoided her gaze and stared at the water in the pond. "I see the man who has grown in front of me. Not the animal. And if I'm proud of anything in my life," she added and touch his cheek. "…then it's having you as my husband and our children." Jean watched how Logan slowly retracted his claws again and swallowed hard. Making a step, she wrapped her arms around him and leant against his chest. "And I know that whoever will marry our children one day will think the same about them," she added and looked up, meeting his gaze directly. "The twins are so much like you…," she whispered and was pulled into a strong embrace by him, while he hid his face on her neck.

"I love ya…"

Smiling, she cupped his face and kissed him. "So, you gonna stop making that face now after ruining my make up again?"

Shrugging, he looked away since he still wasn't in a better mood. "Nope…"

"Stop blaming yourself, Logan," Jean begged and bit her lip. "I know it was a shock, but…"

"I don't even wanna know how painful it is for them…," he thought and allowed her to hear it. He was aware of her frown when he held out one hand to extract his claws. "The surface is smooth due to the adamantium and it still hurt like hell when they come out. The twins' claws are pure bones, not smooth…," he explained aloud and looked at her. "So ya can imagine what it must feel like for them…"

Thinking about it, Jean nodded in understanding. "Are you coming back inside with me? It's already late…"

Logan shook his head and sat down on the edge of the pond. "No…"

"Okay," Jean replied calmly and kissed him. "But don't stay here all night, okay?" Touching his cheek, she went back inside to bring the children to bed, while he looked at his hands again.

* * *

Standing in the middle of the kitchen, Jean had to frown since everything around her was quiet. Suddenly, she knew what was wrong… "Hey, Red!" a familiar voice said behind her and caused her heart to beat triple rhythms when she slowly turned around. A smile appearing on her lips when she saw him. 

"We made it then?" she asked and received a nod.

"Yeah," he said and crossed his arms with a smirk. "Came to say thanks…"

Looking at Logan in front of her, she couldn't hide her relief to see that he didn't look like Cable anymore. "So we will beat him?" Jean asked hopefully, but he shook his head.

"I can't tell ya what will happen, only so much that ya will know what to do when time comes," he replied and made her frown with her answer.

"So some things are still wrong?" she asked him slightly scared when he suddenly smiled as happily as she'd only seen him smiling after their children had been born.

"Nope. In fact life couldn't be better…," Logan smirked and rubbed his nose briefly.

"When is your life?" Jean demanded to know and came a bit closer, looking at him curiously in hope to see any changes. But the only thing that she noticed was that he still looked the same as her Logan.

"The twins just turned 18. They picked kinda weird code names, though, but well… They've to live with'em."

"18… Here they're 7…," the redhead mumbled. "So we will fight Apocalypse…"

"Nope!" he cut her off. "You will face him soon. I only had to wait until this nice little thingy was invented." He patted a small object in his belt. Forge will kill me for stealin' it, but well…screw him…"

Smiling briefly, Jean stopped in front of him. "But we will win then?" she asked when he smirked at her again.

"You'll see! I can't tell ya without riskin' that ya do somethin' wrong and it changes again," Logan replied and touched her cheek. "I only came to say thanks, darlin'!" he added and began to glow.

"Wait!" Jean said quickly and grabbed his arms for a brief moment. "What do you meant with _life couldn't be better_?" she asked and furrowed her brows a bit.

Thinking about it briefly, he sighed. "Well, I breake some rules by tellin' ya, but…"

"So? What happened?"

Chuckling, he shook his head. "Someone's not really curious, eh?" Logan teased her and smirked even wider when she sighed in frustration.

"Logan, please!" Jean begged him. "Why are you so happy?"

"Right…," he nodded. "Ya just told me before I left that you're surprisingly expectin' twins again, darlin'…," he told her with the happiest smile he could since he still remembered too well how Apocalypse had tortured and used him. "Don't tell anyone, 'cause it is against the rules, 'kay?"

"But… I'm too old in 10 years for…," she began with a frown, when he shook his head.

"As I said… You'll see!" he replied and the object on his belt began to beep warningly. "Gotta go! Thanks again, darlin'! See ya when ya wake up!" With that he disappeared and Jean closed her eyes.

Opening them again in a rush, she felt how Logan was closely cuddled up to her from behind and nuzzled her. "Dreamed again?" he asked sleepily and heaved a deep breath.

"Yeah…," Jean replied and had to let the news sink in first while she felt how he cuddled up closer. She suddenly asked herself when he'd finally come back inside again…

"Everythin' alright?" he asked and opened his eyes a bit.

Smiling Jean took one of his hands into her and nodded. "Yeah, everything will be alright…," she replied and thought about what she now knew.

Nuzzling her again, he placed a kiss in her shoulder. "So fucked up me ain't fucked up anymore?"

"You were actually very happy, honey."

"Was I?" Logan asked and moved over a bit to have a better look at her face. "'n why?"

Smiling, she turned around to face him. "You'll see in 11 years…"

"11 years, huh?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Don't tell me I'm still married to ya then?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jean asked and slapped his chest.

"Nothin'…," Logan smirked and closed his eyes again. "You'll see in 11 years, darlin'." Rolling her over, he cuddled up to her again and used her chest as his new pillow. Shaking her head, Jean began to stroke through his hair absently while her eyes fell onto the cradle next to their bed. Smiling, she closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep…

* * *

When it rang at the front door on a morning a few days later, Lily and Jack ran down the staircase and opened it, since no one else was near by. Holding the doorknob in his hands, Jack stared at their visitor, being slightly scared by the long grayish coat and the black hat the man wore. "Hello my children, " the man said in a deep voice and caused Lily to hide behind her brother. She didn't like the way the tall man looked to and fro between her and Jack. Especially not the frown which suddenly appeared on his face before a strange, somehow knowing smile appeared in his lips. 

"Who are you?" Jack asked and narrowed his eyes.

"A friend. I'd like to speak to Charles," the man replied.

Giving him a suspicious look, Jack and Lily heard someone approaching and turned their heads towards the stairs. Somehow relieved to see Ororo coming down. "You know you're not allowed to open the door all alone. Your father…," the woman began when she froze on the spot. "Kids, step away from the door and come here!" she demanded in an alarmed undertone and stared at their visitor.

"Why?" Lily asked confused.

"Just do it!" Ororo said a bit harsher and watched how Jack grabbed his sister's hand to walk to his aunt. "What are you doing here?" she hissed at the man as soon as the twins stood behind her.

"Long time not seen, my dear," the man smiled and heard how a thunderstorm approached, turning the sunny and warm day into a grayish hell al of a sudden.

"Save your breath," Ororo said through gritted teeth while her eyes began to glow white.

"Why all this hospitality? I only want to talk to Charles," the man said with a smile. "He wanted me to come…"

"I don't believe you!" the woman said and felt how the twins grabbed her legs frightened, since they didn't understand what was wrong all of a sudden. "If you're not gone within five seconds, I…"

"Ororo, it's okay. He said the truth!" the Professor said all of a sudden and came closer.

"What?!" the woman asked him angrily and in disbelief. "How can you invite him after everything he's done?"

"Ororo, please," Charles tried to soothe her while he was watched by the man at the door in amusement. "I explain everything later. Eric, please come inside!"

Doing so, Magneto closed the door behind him and followed Charles to his office. While he walked past the still furious Ororo, his eyes were fixed on the two children with a knowing smile on his lips. Even if it had been six years since his attack, he hadn't forgotten what he'd found out on that day. Smiling at them, he turned his head to the front and disappeared into the office…

**Wow, three days of typing now and the result: 77 pages in Word. LOL I never expected this chapter to become so long. But I wanted to finish it until today, since Descena wrote that she would have no internet for six months and wanted to now how this first sequel ends. So, I hope this chapter reaches you before you leave!!! Thanks for all the nice reviews and I really have to thank you that you read the first Sequel to the end. I already have some scenes written for the second sequel and hope you will like that one too. The scene with the children being kidnapped (at least the idea of it), Logan and Jean in the garden and the one with Magneto at the end were two ones I'd written before I started with the sequel, so you can see: It was planned. But I came up with the whole rest in the past days. I hope there are no logical errors in it. LOL Hope you liked it and that you will review again! See ya soon I hope!!!**


End file.
